


Halcyon (Tradução PT-BR)

by Brienes, snakemittens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acasalamento, Acidente de carro, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anime Spoilers, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Basketball, Basquete, Birthday Fluff, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Car Accidents, Child Abuse, Child abduction mention, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, College, Coming of Age, Companheiros, Confessions, Desenvolvimento Lento, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Educação Sexual, Elementary School, Ensino Fundamental, Ensino Médio, Eren Possessivo, Estrangulamento, Falta de comunicação, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Frustação Sexual, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Grisha Yeager é um bom pai, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, High School, Imaturidade, Immaturity, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Levi Possessivo, Levi protetor, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, Masturbação, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Middle School, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Omega Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Presentation, Primeiro Beijo, Primeiro Boquete, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Proteção, Puberdade, Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, Relacionamento à longa distância, Relacionamentos de longo termo, Rimming, Roommates, Rutting, Scent Marking, Sequestro Infantil, Sex Education, Sexual Frustration, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangulation, Time Skips, TimeSloppy Makeouts, Universo Alternativo - Era Moderna, Violence, Violencia, Violência doméstica, Vivendo Juntos, Voz Alfa, Word Binding, abuso infantil, amigos de infancia, boquete, brigas, cio, ciumes, colegas de quarto, confissões de amor, faculdade, holiday celebrations, maternal, policia, primeira vez, sexo anal, uso de drogas recreativas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 204,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienes/pseuds/Brienes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens
Summary: A criança problema Eren Jaeger encontra seu par quando Levi se muda para casa ao lado. Os dois jovens encontram amizade rapidamente e passam por altos e baixos em um mundo de Alfas, Betas e Ômegas. Uma dupla de melhores amigos Alfa e Ômega inclui sua própria infinidade de lutas e mal-entendidos. Testados com as provações do crescimento, eles encontram alegria nas trevas e aprendem que não há santuário melhor do que um ao outro.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 99
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230212) by [snakemittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens). 



> Essa fanfic NÃO é de minha autoria, todos os direitos são reservados a @snakemittens.  
> Eu apenas estou fazendo a tradução para o português (BR) com a autorização da mesma.

Eren gemeu de aborrecimento quando sua mãe lambeu o dedo e esfregou a sujeira de suas bochechas gordinhas.  
  
"Você é sempre tão sujo, Eren", ela reclamou enquanto a sujeira manchava sua bochecha, se tornando ainda mais uma bagunça. Eren se contorceu, querendo voltar para fora e brincar novamente. Por que eles estavam fazendo ele entrar?  
  
"Ele é apenas um garotinho, Carla", Grisha lembrou-a alegremente. "Ele nunca está _não_ sujo."  
  
"Você pode dizer isso de novo ..." Carla pegou um graveto da bagunça de cabelos castanhos de Eren. Ajoelhou-se para encontrar o nível de seus olhos e falou com mais clareza, o que significava que realmente precisava que ele concentra-se. “Eren, Kuchel e Levi estão vindo hoje. Levi é um pouco mais velho que você, acha que está pronto para brincarem juntos?"  
  
"Sim!" Eren pulou no ar com um sorriso enorme. Ele balançou as mãos no ar, fazendo a camisa levantar e mostrar o umbigo. Carla aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar a criança escandalosa e desleixada, fazendo Eren gritar de prazer e se contorcer em suas mãos.  
  
"Mamãe, mamãe!" Ele implorou para que ela parasse, incapaz de recuperar o fôlego entre os gritos de riso.  
  
"Se este porquinho não se comportar hoje, ele estará em um mundo de tortura por cócegas!" Ela ameaçou com a falsa voz de monstro que Eren amava. “Esse porquinho promete se comportar? Sem brigas!"  
  
"Eu prometo, eu prometo!" Eren gritou, tentando afastá-la de sua barriga exposta, na esperança de algum alívio.  
  
"Carla", Grisha pigarreou.  
  
Carla e Eren se viraram para ver dois novos estranhos na entrada. Uma era uma mulher alta, de cabelos escuros, que sorria alegremente. Nas panturrilhas estava um garoto que chamou a atenção de Eren. Ele parecia tão ... _irritado_. Ele era mais alto que Eren e mais velho também. Seu macacão estava limpo e escuro e sua camisa era tão branca que parecia nova em folha. Tanto o cabelo quanto o rosto pareciam os da mãe, mas de alguma forma mais frios e menos acolhedores.

  
Seus pais conversaram um pouco enquanto os dois meninos se avaliavam. Eren colocou as mãos nos quadris e apertou os lábios, esperançosamente intimidando o estranho.  
  
"Por que vocês não vão brincar lá fora enquanto terminamos de preparar o almoço?" Grisha sugeriu com um sorriso acolhedor.  
  
"Sim, ok", Eren voltou ao seu domínio particular.  
  
"Vá em frente, Levi", Kuchel pediu ao filho, empurrando-o na direção de Eren.  
  
Levi cruzou os braços e seguiu o mais jovem. A dois ficaram debaixo da árvore de flor de cerejeira no quintal onde Eren estava brincando antes. Ele tinha uma variedade de brinquedos espalhados, todos eles devidamente cobertos por terra e grama. Levi olhou para eles com nojo e voltou sua expressão para Eren.  
  
Eren encarou isso como um desafio: "O que você está olhando?"  
  
"Um pirralho sujo", Levi murmurou.  
  
Eren ergueu o punhozinho, apertando os dedos com tanta força que sua mão tremia. "O que? Você quer brigar ou algo assim?"  
  
Levi zombou: "Você vai chorar como todo mundo."  
  
Eren bateu o pé no chão e rosnou: “Ah, é? Você vai chorar!"E moveu o punho com a intenção de dar um soco no nariz do estúpido Levi.  
  
Levi pegou seu pequeno punho na mão e o usou como alavanca para jogar Eren direto no chão. Eren aterrissou em um pequeno suspiro, voltando a se levantar.  
  
"O que, pronto para outro chute na bunda?" Levi olhou furioso.  
  
Eren cobriu a boca com a mão devido às palavras de Levi. Ele então cerrou os punhos mais uma vez e os ergueu, pronto para outra rodada. Sua determinação falou por ele: "Não, desta vez você está sendo chutado na _bunda_!" Ele adorava o sabor da palavra rebelde nos lábios e sorria com orgulho.  
  
Levi sorriu com diversão e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. "Você não é ruim, garoto."  
  
Eren aproveitou a oportunidade para dar vários socos, mas Levi balançou a perna e tropeçou em Eren, fazendo-o cair no chão mais uma vez. Eren gritou de frustração e agarrou o tornozelo de Levi, puxando-o ao lado dele. Os dois garotos tombaram um sobre o outro e começaram a rolar pelo gramado em uma batalha de socos e empurrões desleixados.  
  
"Rapazes! Rapazes!" Grisha correu para o local e separou os dois pelas golas de suas camisas.  
  
Kuchel correu atrás deles, rapidamente pegando a mão de Levi. "O que eu disse sobre briga, jovenzinho?"  
  
"O mesmo vale para você, Eren", acrescentou Carla bruscamente.  
  
"Ele começou!" os dois meninos acusados em uníssono.  
  
"Sinto muito, ele está passando por uma ... fase ..." Kuchel ignorou Levi e falou diretamente com os pais de Eren.  
  
"Estamos passando pela mesma coisa. Ele não parece se comportar ultimamente ... Lamentamos também." Grisha se desculpou também. Ele irradiava feromônios alfa propositadamente para acalmar os dois pequenos, declarando seu domínio e suprimindo a agressão dos meninos.  
Decidiram sentar-se na grama juntos em uma colcha, comendo seus sanduíches cortados e dividindo uma tigela de uvas. Carla trouxe um bloco de desenho enorme para ocupá-los enquanto os adultos conversavam entre si. Eren ouviu enquanto desenhava círculos em sua página sem pensar.  
  
"É muito trabalho para uma mãe solteira", riu Kuchel. "Ele já está começando a se provar um alfa todos os dias. Às vezes é um pouco preocupante. Não tenho a capacidade de acalmá-lo como um alfa poderia. Com o pai fora, ele não tem um bom modelo para ajudá-lo. E agora com o padrasto ..." Ela falou a última parte em um sussurro.  
  
"Você acha que ele é um alfa?" Grisha perguntou com curiosidade.  
  
“Em nossa família, tendemos a nos apresentar bastante cedo. Ele provavelmente passará pela apresentação completa aos doze ou treze anos. Mas mesmo agora, ele está experimentando _word binding_ , está se tornando territorial e tende a ... me desafiar um pouco. Eren mostrou alguma dica sobre o que ele apresentará? "  
  
"Ele é definitivamente agressivo ..." Carla murmurou com bom humor. "Embora eu não ache que ele realmente tenha mostrado outras características que nos ajudariam a se preparar".  
  
"Nosso palpite é que ele é um beta", acrescentou Grisha. "Ou um alfa."  
  
Eren voltou os olhos para o bloco de desenho. Levi tinha usado os lápis azul e verde para preencher os círculos desleixados de Eren. Eles pareciam bastante agradáveis, fazendo os esboços grosseiros parecerem planetas, pedras coloridas ou talvez olhos.  
  
"Desculpe, eu bati em você", Eren sussurrou, mantendo os olhos colados na página.  
  
"Tudo bem. Desculpe, eu bati em você também" Levi murmurou, ainda preenchendo os círculos. "Você não chora como todo mundo."  
  
"Eu não vou chorar", resmungou Eren, desenhando um coelho muito grosseiro que parecia uma bola de algodão com os olhos. Levi olhou para ele por um momento, como se estivesse prestes a comentar, mas retomou sua própria tarefa.  
  
Claro, Levi parecia malvado. Seus olhos estavam presos em um olhar permanente e ele nunca sorria. Seus cabelos rebeldes e pele pálida o faziam parecer um vampiro, talvez. Eren ficou surpreso que ele poderia vencê-lo em uma luta, mas Levi também poderia desenhar muito bem também. Levi não era assustador e nunca faria Eren chorar.  
  
A conversa dos adultos ficou um pouco mais séria e Eren sintonizou novamente. O pai dele parecia preocupado: "Como tem sido desde ...?"  
  
"Está tudo bem, nós dois estamos bem. Como eu disse, ser mãe solteira é difícil, mas vamos conseguir. ” A mãe de Levi assentiu bastante enquanto ela falava.  
  
"Se você precisar de _qualquer coisa_ , não hesite em perguntar", enfatizou Carla.  
  
"Obrigado a vocês por seu apoio", ela segurou as mãos do outro lado da mesa do pátio e olhou para Eren e Levi. Eren rapidamente desviou os olhos e voltou a rabiscar mais alguns coelhos. "Ele realmente me faz continuar. Eu sei que ele parece um pouco ... briguento e quieto, mas ele é um bom menino. "  
  
"Nós sabemos que ele é", Grisha assegurou. “Espero que ele e Eren se tornem bons amigos. Eren teve alguns problemas para se dar bem com crianças da idade dele ... ”  
  
"Levi também. Seria bom se eles pudessem se apegar uns aos outros" concordou Kuchel.  
Eren olhou para Levi para ver se ele estava ouvindo também. Se ele estivesse, Eren não poderia dizer. Ser amigo de Levi? Eren torceu o nariz com o pensamento. Bem, pelo menos ele teria alguém que pudesse ensiná-lo a lutar melhor.  
  
Eles continuaram desenhando mesmo depois que os sanduíches e as uvas já haviam acabado. Enquanto os minutos passavam, Eren começou a perceber que ele e Levi haviam se aproximado um do outro para uma batalha de domínio do bloco de desenho. Seus lados estavam pressionados um contra o outro e seus ombros estavam batendo juntos.  
  
Então Levi fez algo estranho. Eren congelou enquanto Levi roçou o cabelo no pescoço de Eren. Então ele se inclinou para ele e esfregou o pescoço deles. Ele estava tentando derrubar Eren no chão novamente? Nesse caso, ele estava fazendo um trabalho terrível.  
  
"Levi", reclamou Eren, o empurrando de lado. Ele não tentou se mexer muito, pois algo lhe dizia para ficar parado. O gesto não foi desagradável e Eren não se importou, foi só um pouco irritante quando ele estava tentando o seu melhor para desenhar mais coelhos.  
  
Duas mãos se levantaram e arrancaram Levi do chão. A mãe dele repreendeu: " _Levi_ , não seja rude. Oh céus, sinto muito pelo comportamento dele."  
  
Carla apenas riu: "Oh, está tudo bem. Nenhum dano, nenhum problema."  
  
Levi mexeu nas mãos de sua mãe, fazendo algum tipo de barulho crescente. "Eu acho que é bom nos despedirmos", ela riu, equilibrando-o nos braços. "Parece que teremos que ter uma longa conversa sobre comportamento decente quando chegarmos em casa". Ela suspirou: "Eu não achei que teríamos que discutir isso tão cedo".  
  
"Melhor cedo do que tarde", encorajou Grisha. "Nunca é uma conversa fácil para os pais, mas é necessário."  
  
Eren torceu o nariz, imaginando do que eles estavam falando. Ele olhou para Levi, que ainda estava olhando para sua própria mãe e olhando para Eren com uma expressão estranha. Levi não falou depois disso, embora Eren desejasse que ele tivesse dito 'adeus'. Depois do jantar, ele se aconchegou no sofá entre os pais e teve coragem de perguntar: "Levi virá brincar de novo?"  
  
Os pais dele se entreolharam em silenciosa conversa antes de o pai falar: "Claro. Eles vão se mudar logo ao nosso lado, então vocês dois poderão jogar muito. ”  
  
"Sério?" Os olhos de Eren brilharam de emoção.  
  
"Sim, com certeza." o pai imitava a emoção do filho. “Mas, Eren. Você precisa saber que o pai de Levi não está mais por perto, então você não pode falar sobre isso com Levi. Você não gostaria de machucá-lo, não é?"  
  
Eren balançou a cabeça quase violentamente. Claro, ele não queria machucar Levi. Bem, talvez ele tenha feito inicialmente e talvez eles possam brincar de brigar um pouco, mas Eren não queria fazer Levi chorar.  
  
"Bom. Então, Eren ... o que você acha de Levi?"  
  
Eren pensou por um momento e riu: "Ele é meio estranho. Mas ele também é forte. E ele pode desenhar bem." Os pais dele riram e os três deixaram a atenção cair na televisão mais uma vez.

  
* * *

  
  
"Levi", Kuchel falou severamente de uma maneira repreensiva.  
  
Levi não tinha certeza do que ele fez de errado. Ele sentou no banco de trás do carro e olhou para sua mãe através do espelho retrovisor. Eles tinham que voltar para sua casa antiga por mais algumas noites antes de se mudarem para sua nova casa e Levi odiou o passeio de carro. Ele também odiava sua velha casa. Tudo o que ele queria era passar mais tempo com Eren.  
  
"Você não pode invadir o espaço pessoal de Eren assim. Lembra de como conversamos sobre bolhas pessoais?" Quando Levi não respondeu, ela suspirou: "Levi, eu não acho que você tenha idade suficiente para falarmos sobre isso, mas você não está me dando muitas opções. Você provavelmente vai crescer e ser um alfa, você sabe o que isso significa? ”  
  
Levi sabia exatamente o que isso significava. Seu padrasto era um Alfa e ele foi malvado, deixando os dois sozinhos. Seu verdadeiro pai era um Alfa e nunca ficou por perto também. Um Alfa significava ser uma pessoa terrível e ele se ressentia.  
  
"Isso significa que um dia você cuidará de um ômega ou um beta. Talvez outro Alpha, a escolha é sua, mas esse não é o ponto. Um dia, você se apaixonará por outra pessoa e desejará mantê-la segura e feliz. Você deseja esfregar seu perfume em todos eles para que se sintam protegidos e fiquem ao lado deles o tempo todo. É uma coisa linda e maravilhosa. Mas se você não tem a permissão , precisa respeitar os limites deles. Eren não lhe deu permissão para esfregar seu perfume nele, então você precisa respeitar a bolha pessoal dele."  
  
Levi gemeu consigo mesmo com a inevitabilidade de tudo isso. Alfas não fazem nada disso. Os únicos alfas que ele conhecia fugiram como covardes e machucaram sua mãe. Os únicos alfas que ele conhecia os forçaram a sair de casa e os fizeram se afastar. Levi não se apaixonaria. Ele não se tornaria a única coisa que mais odiava.  
"Levi, o que você acha de Eren?" Kuchel perguntou do nada, mudando completamente de assunto.  
  
Era possivelmente a única coisa que levaria Levi a falar naquele momento. "Ele é sujo e barulhento", Levi sugeriu. "E ele é péssimo em desenhar."  
  
Kuchel riu com entusiasmo: "Ele é um garoto legal. Você vai gostar dele. Ele será um bom pequeno vizinho e você também estudará na mesma escola! Isso não é emocionante? "  
  
Levi murmurou algum tipo de resposta e olhou pela janela. A colorida área suburbana desapareceu de vista e eles se aproximaram lentamente da cidade, onde os edifícios ficaram mais altos e o tráfego ficou mais congestionado. Sua mãe sempre falava em deixar a cidade, mas ele nunca pensou que isso realmente acontecesse. Ele sabia que sentiria falta dos amigos Farlan e Isabel, mas era isso. Uma parte dele estava feliz por se distanciar de seu padrasto Alfa. Além disso, talvez ser o vizinho do pirralho fosse divertido.  
  
"Então, por que você sentiu que precisava tocar Eren assim, Levi?" sua mãe perguntou com um tom engraçado em sua voz. Talvez ela tenha imaginado que essa seria sua oportunidade de obter uma resposta real de Levi.  
  
Levi deu de ombros: "Eu não sei". E ele realmente não sabia. Seu corpo fez isso por conta própria e ele nem percebeu que estava acontecendo. Ele também não se sentiu mal com isso. Quando sua mãe o levou embora, sua mente continuou gritando: _“Não! Pare! Eu não terminei! "_  
  
Terminado com o que, ele não tinha certeza. De qualquer forma, ele ainda estava irradiando raiva por ter sido tirado de Eren. Só mais algumas noites e ele estaria com ele novamente.  
  
Quando eles voltaram para casa, o nariz de Levi torceu em desgosto. Todo o lugar estava pesado com um cheiro repugnante. Sua mãe hesitou antes de se mudar para o apartamento. Suas coisas estavam empilhadas em caixas perto da porta, assim como as de Levi.  
  
"Kuchel?" uma voz arrastada e rosnada chamou. Seu padrasto tropeçou do quarto e entrou na sala. "Por que diabos você está aqui?"  
  
"Eu disse a você que partiremos na sexta-feira. Até lá, precisamos de um lugar para ficar. Você disse que ficaria com o seu ..." Kuchel olhou para Levi antes de olhar para o padrasto, "Amigo".  
  
"O que? Eu pensei que você não podia esperar para se prostituir por dinheiro para morar naquele pequeno subúrbio de merda? Ou seu irmão traficante comprou para você o lugar com o dinheiro da droga?"  
  
Kuchel colocou a mão na orelha de Levi e o puxou contra a perna dela, prendendo-o ali para abafar suas vozes. Ele ainda podia ouvi-los, no entanto. "Não na frente de Levi, por favor", ela pediu.  
  
"Farei o que bem quiser na frente do filho da puta", seu padrasto rosnou. "Então, se você vai ficar aqui, vai pagar a porra do preço." Ele se aproximou e agarrou a mãe de Levi pelo pulso, puxando-a em direção ao quarto.  
  
"Vá para o seu quarto, querido", Kuchel gritou para Levi, sua voz pingando de preocupação. Quando Levi não respondeu, ela gritou: "Levi, vá para o seu quarto e feche a porta!"  
  
Levi ainda não se mexeu. Sua garganta estava vibrando com um rosnado baixo. Seus punhos estavam tremendo. Uma voz desumana e ameaçadora rugiu de seu pequeno corpo, "Pare".  
  
Ambos os adultos congelaram, aparentemente instintivamente.  
  
"Que merda", seu padrasto rugiu, deixando cair o pulso de Kuchel. Ele pisou como se estivesse caminhando pelas águas profundas até Levi e deu um tapa na cara dele. "Sai fora antes que eu rasgue sua garganta de merda em pedaços."  
  
Kuchel tropeçou em direção a Levi e os dois pegaram as poucas caixas que tinham. Eles correram de volta para o carro batido e jogaram seus pertences sem outra palavra. Kuchel começou a se afastar o mais rápido que pôde e Levi olhou para o colo dele no banco de trás.  
  
"Nós vamos ficar com o tio Kenny de novo?" ele perguntou em um sussurro. Nenhum deles gostava de ficar com o tio Kenny, mas parecia que eles não tinham escolha. Ele sabia que sua mãe não tinha muito dinheiro. Quando ela e o padrasto estavam juntos, ele não a deixava trabalhar. Seu padrasto pagou tudo até começarem a brigar. Desde então, quando as noites ficavam ruins, eles ficavam com o tio sombrio de Levi.  
  
Kuchel não respondeu. Ela parou em um estacionamento vazio e começou a soluçar em suas mãos, descansando a testa no volante. "Desculpe, querido, desculpe", ela repetia.  
  
Levi subiu e se equilibrou no painel. Ele passou os braços em volta dela e a deixou chorar em sua camisa. "Está tudo bem", foi tudo o que ele pôde dizer. Ele não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas também estava chorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado por lerem! Essa é minha primeira tradução então sejam legais comigo, caso encontrem alguma parte que pode ter sua tradução melhorada entrem em contato comigo. Além de fazer a tradução aqui no Ao3 também estou fazendo no aplicativo do Wattpad, meu perfil é @ LarryBitchs2. Não se esqueçam de comentar sua opinião e dar Kudos <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atualização nova saindo quentinha do forno, se encontrarem qualquer erro ou algo estranho na tradução me avisem ou deem sugestão para que eu possa corrigir. Deem Kudos e comentem. Obrigado por lerem <3

Eren agarrou a página em que ele e Levi estavam desenhando, andando pelo chão na sala de estar. Faz apenas alguns dias, mas ele realmente sentiu falta dele. E Eren não perdeu nada desde que seu programa de televisão favorito foi cancelado. Ele olhou por cima da página novamente e se concentrou na esquina, imaginando se era bom o suficiente. Ele fez sua mãe ensiná-lo a soletrar tudo e mandou ela verificar a ortografia dele três vezes. " _Para: Levi De: Eren_ " foi escrito em seu rabisco bagunçado.

  
"Você jura que ele está vindo?" Eren perguntou pela décima vez, observando a passagem da janela da sala apenas esperando para vê-lo chegar à porta da frente.

  
"Sim, eu juro!" Carla cruzou os dedos sobre o coração. "Kuchel e Levi vão ficar aqui até a casa deles estar pronta para morar."

  
"Levi pode ficar no meu quarto?" Eren perguntou imediatamente, sua mente correndo com emoção.

  
Carla riu: "Vou falar com a mãe de Levi sobre isso, Eren".

  
Eren cantarolou em reconhecimento e encostou-se à janela, pressionando o nariz contra ela para parecer um porquinho. Ele quase bateu a cabeça quando viu o carro estacionar na garagem. "Eles estão aqui!" ele anunciou em um grito agudo.

  
"Shh, acalme-se", Grisha bagunçou os cabelos de Eren e foi encontrar a mãe e o filho na entrada da garagem. Eren correu atrás dele, caindo de cara no concreto com pressa, mas voando de volta para cumprimentá-los sem pensar duas vezes.

  
Kuchel saiu primeiro, oferecendo um sorriso sonolento. Não parecia que ela dormira muito. "Obrigado por isso", foi a primeira coisa que ela disse, dando a Grisha um abraço rápido e leve.

  
Levi saiu do segundo carro. A primeira coisa que Eren notou foi o olho roxo decorando o rosto de Levi. Ele correu para Levi com a visão focada, jogando os braços em volta dele e puxando-o para um abraço muito esperado. Por alguma razão, parecia certo cumprimentá-lo assim, como se seu corpo estivesse reagindo por conta própria.  
Eren se afastou apenas para perguntar: “Uau! Levi! Você entrou em uma briga?

  
Grisha pegou a mão de Eren e interrompeu: "Vamos entrar?"

  
Eren estendeu a mão para Levi enquanto seu pai o puxava de volta para dentro. Levi acelerou o passo para agarrar a mão de Eren enquanto todos se encontravam lá dentro.  
Carla correu para abraçar Kuchel: "Estou tão feliz que você veio."

  
"Obrigada, Carla, sério", Kuchel falou baixinho como se estivesse prestes a chorar

.  
Eren se perguntou por que todos pareciam tão tensos. Ele era o único vibrando de felicidade? Ele estava segurando a mão de Levi tanto que provavelmente o estava machucando. Eren se livrou do pensamento e estendeu a página agora amassada do bloco de desenho. "Aqui", disse ele, esperando Levi pegá-la.

  
Levi agarrou e desdobrou, seus olhos arregalando um pouco com a vista.

  
Eren explicou: "Você pode pendurar no seu novo quarto."

  
"Obrigado ..." Levi dobrou de volta e enfiou na mochila para guardar.

  
"Por que você não vai brincar? Apenas sem brigas, por favor. Eu falo sério desta vez, Eren” Carla riu.

  
Eren estava ansioso demais para puxar a mão de Levi e levá-lo ao jardim. Ele limpou todos os seus brinquedos e colocou uma colcha velha para eles se sentarem. Levi mencionou algo sobre como tudo estava sujo e, desde então, Eren tentou o seu melhor para manter as coisas arrumadas.

  
Os dois sentaram no cobertor e Eren teve que perguntar: “Então você brigou? Você ganhou? Eu aposto que você fez!"

  
Levi pensou por um momento e, eventualmente, assentiu devagar: "Sim, eu ganhei."

  
Os olhos de Eren brilharam: "Isso é tão legal! O que aconteceu?"

  
Levi teve que pensar novamente antes de contar a história: "Eu era um Alfa melhor e o Alfa melhor sempre vence".

  
“Um alfa? O que isso deveria significar?" Eren se inclinou para trás para olhar as nuvens. Seus pais conversaram muito sobre isso e as palavras foram divulgadas em comerciais de televisão e filmes. Ele realmente não entendeu o conceito e não se importou em perguntar até aquele momento.

  
Levi bufou: "Você não sabe o que são Alphas, Betas e Ômegas?"

  
Eren balançou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado por não saber.

  
"Você é um garoto, certo?" Levi começou.

  
Eren olhou para ele. "Sim, e daí? Você acha que eu sou uma garota ou algo assim? "

  
"Ok, então há algo mais nisso também. Quando você envelhece, você se torna um alfa, beta ou um ômega. ”

  
"Ok ..." Eren ainda não estava entendendo.

  
“Os alfas são os líderes. Eles são fortes e cuidam dos outros. Os betas são meio que intermediários. Ômegas são ... menores. É esperado que eles dependam de Alfas e Betas.

Eles são os únicos que podem ter bebês.”

  
"Então, eles vão buscá-los na loja ou algo assim?"

  
Levi beliscou o nariz: "Você não sabe de onde vêm os bebês?"

  
"Acho que nunca perguntei."

  
"Quando um Ômega ... E um Alfa ou Beta ..." Levi lutou pelas palavras certas. "Eles fazem sexo e, às vezes, o Ômega pode engravidar."

  
"Sexo?"

  
"Oh, mon Dieu", Levi murmurou, apertando o nariz ainda mais. Suas bochechas começaram a ficar avermelhadas.

  
"O que? Você está bem?" Eren levantou a sobrancelha para Levi. Agora, ele estava falando em um idioma totalmente diferente.

  
“Minha mãe diz isso quando fica frustrada. Ok, então você sabe o que é um pênis, certo?” Levi tentou novamente.

  
Eren assentiu com firmeza, tentando fazer Levi se sentir menos frustrado. Ele realmente estava curioso sobre o que Levi estava falando e queria entender.

  
"Então, Alfas e Betas usam-no para fazer com que Ômegas tenha bebês, colocando-o dentro deles."

  
"Nojento", foi a única resposta de Eren.

  
"Sim, eu sei", Levi concordou. "Mas é daí que os bebês vêm. E é isso que Alphas, Betas e Ômegas são. "

  
"Hmm ..." Eren olhou para uma nuvem que parecia uma pessoa gigante. "Tem certeza de que está certo?"

  
"Bem, eles definitivamente não caem do céu." Levi se inclinou para trás para olhar as nuvens também. Uma coleção de particularmente fofas e cheias estava passando lentamente, dando-lhes alívio temporário do sol quente.

  
"Então, os alfas são os mais fortes, certo?" Eren perguntou.

  
"Sim."

  
"Então é isso que eu quero ser."

  
"Bem, você não pode simplesmente escolher. É algo que você simplesmente é. "

  
Eren rosnou para sua própria genética e jogou o punho sobre o coração: "Bem, é melhor eu ser um Alfa para finalmente poder ganhar de você."

  
Levi riu: "Acho que isso nunca vai acontecer".

  
"Oh sim?" Eren se virou para olhar Levi completamente, se preparando para atacá-lo.

  
"Sua mãe disse para não brigar", Levi lembrou.

  
Eren gemeu e caiu de volta. "Você não é divertido."

  
"Além disso, você está machucado ..." Levi murmurou.

  
"Hum?" Eren sentou-se e olhou para baixo para ver seu joelho arranhado e ensanguentado. "Oh, eu não ... eu não ..." Seus olhos lacrimejaram ao ver o sangue, mas ele se recusou a deixar as lágrimas caírem. Ele era forte, não um bebê chorão. Ele especialmente não chorava na frente de Levi.

  
"Agora combinamos", Levi gesticulou em direção ao olho e ao joelho de Eren. "Feridas de batalha."

  
A expressão firme de Eren se suavizou e ele começou a rir. "Sim, feridas de batalha."

  
"Aqui ..." Levi procurou em sua mochila até tirar um curativo e um pano úmido. Como um especialista, ele limpou o sangue e colocou o curativo no joelho de Eren. "Está melhor, certo?"

  
Eren assentiu e cantarolou, observando o quão bom Levi era em colocar ataduras. A mãe de Eren sempre fazia isso por ele, então era impressionante que Levi pudesse fazer isso sozinho. Levi provavelmente poderia fazer o que quisesse e provavelmente faria o melhor também.

  
Eren pegou um de seus pequenos carros de brinquedo por perto e começou a rolar sem pensar entre eles. Levi continuou olhando para as nuvens, completamente alheio ao joguinho de Eren. Eren rolou a coisinha pelo cobertor, pelo braço de Levi e por cima do rosto. "O que você está fazendo?" Levi resmungou.

  
"Brincando."

  
"Você tem que fazer isso comigo?"

"Sim, você é a montanha."

  
Eles continuaram assim por algumas horas, Levi trabalhando em algumas avalanches impressionantes e Eren fazendo alguns movimentos de carro muito elaborados para escapar das fracas tentativas de Levi de 'esmagar' o carro de Eren sob uma pilha de neve. Eren não estava acostumado a isso. Ele normalmente desfrutava de praticar esportes ou brigar com as crianças vizinhas. Ele e Levi ficaram deitados na colcha, inventando histórias e rindo das coisas mais estúpidas. Era fácil, relaxado, e Eren não se lembrava de sorrir ainda mais.

  
Eles foram chamados para jantar e todos se sentaram ao redor da grande mesa de jantar na sala que nunca usavam. A mãe de Eren fez bife de Hamburgo, o favorito de Eren. Ele engoliu bocados de cada vez, enquanto todo mundo falava em volta da mesa.

  
"Levi, você está animado para ir para uma nova escola?" Grisha perguntou com um grande sorriso no rosto. Levi olhou para ele com uma expressão vazia por alguns segundos. Quando ele não respondeu, Grisha acrescentou: "Eren está indo para a mesma escola que você, você cuida dele, não é? Certifique-se de que ele não tenha problemas?”  
Levi se animou com esse comentário e assentiu como um soldado faria.

  
"Obrigado, Levi", Carla cantarolou e sorriu. "Você provavelmente já sabe até que ponto ... Eren pode ficar animado."

  
"Mãe", Eren gemeu aborrecido com a boca cheia. A última coisa que ele queria era ficar envergonhado na frente de Levi. Ele precisava parecer tão forte quanto Levi. Ninguém precisava cuidar dele ou garantir que ele não tivesse problemas. Eren poderia lidar com as coisas sozinho. Ainda assim, seria bom ter Levi lá, pelo menos. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido fazer amigos, então pelo menos viu Levi no playground ou nos corredores.

  
"Nós temos o quarto de hóspedes pronto para vocês dois", Carla anunciou alegremente, mudando de assunto. “Lençóis frescos e tudo. E você sabe que pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar.”

  
"Realmente, vocês dois são muito generosos. Não sei como vou pagar por isso ”, Kuchel estava agradecendo novamente. Eren não sabia ao certo por que isso era tão importante ou por que eles precisavam ficar. Ele estava simplesmente empolgado por passar mais tempo com seu novo amigo. Kuchel passou a mão pelos cabelos de Levi. "O tio Kenny estava ficando velho, não é? Aposto que Levi é muito mais feliz por ficar aqui também.”

  
Levi assentiu novamente e deu a última mordida em sua refeição.

  
"Isso significa que Levi pode dormir no meu quarto comigo?" Eren perguntou, chamando a atenção de volta.

  
Carla riu: "Não tenho tanta certeza, Eren."

  
"Por que não?"

  
Todos os adultos trocaram olhares que Eren não conseguia entender. Ninguém falou até Grisha finalmente dizer: "É assim que tem que ser".

  
O rosto de Eren se enrugou em confusão e frustração, mas ele deixou passar. Algo na expressão de seu pai o fez querer obedecer e não fazer nenhuma pergunta. A tensão foi finalmente quebrada quando Carla trouxe a sobremesa, de aparência esplêndida. Os adultos conversavam alegremente sobre filmes e seus empregos. Eren estava totalmente ocupado com sua sobremesa, mas às vezes ele olhava para cima para ver que Levi estava olhando para ele engraçado e cheirando muito.

  
Depois de lavar a louça, eles assistiram a um filme juntos. Os pais de Eren sentaram no sofá com Kuchel. Eren e Levi sentaram no chão em uma pilha de almofadas. Carla colocou um cobertor sobre eles e todos assistiram o filme por um tempo. Como sempre, Eren adormeceu em algum lugar no meio dela. A última coisa que ele realmente conseguia se lembrar era de seu pai carregando-o para o quarto e colocando-o na cama durante a noite.

  
* * *

  
Foi difícil para Levi dormir. Talvez fosse porque ele tivesse que dividir a cama com sua mãe ou talvez pelo cheiro estranho que parecia estar puxando-o para fora da cama. Ele olhou pela janela o céu de estrelas. Pela primeira vez, ele podia dormir em algum lugar onde não houvesse gritos, cheiros terríveis, estranhos e medo. Ele estava seguro em uma cama quente e confortável que não tinha furos nos lençóis. Mesmo assim, ele ainda não conseguia dormir.

  
Sua mãe estava praticamente roncando. Ela se esparramou e dormiu com um sorriso no rosto. Levi olhou para ela um pouco. Pela primeira vez, ele não precisava se preocupar tanto com ela. Mesmo que ele tivesse que deixar seus amigos na cidade para trás, valeu a pena mantê-la segura. Ele não teria que ouvir seu padrasto chamando seus nomes ou ameaçando-a mais.

  
Levi saiu do calor dos cobertores e caminhou pela porta do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível. Ele seguiu o perfume até o quarto de Eren, entrando furtivamente pela porta rachada. Uma luz noturna ligada perto da cama de Eren deu a Levi visão suficiente para evitar pisar nos brinquedos espalhados pelo tapete.

  
"Levi?" Eren sussurrou, sentando na cama. Ele bocejou e esfregou os olhos sonolentos, levando alguns minutos para se ajustar ao estado acordado.

  
Levi aproximou-se da cama de Eren e se arrastou sobre ela. "Sim", ele finalmente falou.

  
"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

  
"Você disse que queria que eu dormisse aqui com você."

  
"Eu fiz, mas ... sua mãe está bem com isso?"

  
"Eu não sei, ela está dormindo." Levi rastejou até a cabeceira da cama ao lado de Eren. "Chega pra lá."

  
Eren se moveu um pouco para que Levi pudesse deslizar por baixo das cobertas ao lado dele. Uma onda de cheiros maravilhosos tomou conta dele e, de repente, tudo estava em paz e certo no mundo de Levi.

  
Eren se virou para encarar Levi e perguntou: "Por que você veio aqui?"

  
Levi deu de ombros: "Eu não sei. Eu não consegui dormir. "

  
"Eu também não", sussurrou Eren. "Algo aqui cheira diferente."

  
"Diferente bom ou diferente ruim?"

  
"Diferente bom", Eren foi rápido em responder. "Eu acho que é você. Você deve usar muito sabonete.”

  
“Sim, deve ser isso", Levi concordou, embora soubesse a verdade. Ele era um alfa e um forte nisso. Algo em seu coração lhe dizia que isso era verdade. A única pergunta que restava era por que Eren cheirava tão bem. Talvez fosse ele quem estivesse usando muito sabonete.

  
Eren bocejou novamente: "Estou feliz que você veio, Levi. Agora eu consigo dormir. _Nighty night_."

  
E simples assim, ele estava dormindo como um raio. Levi se perguntou como o garoto poderia dormir tão rápido. Levi levava uma eternidade para dormir e era estranho para ele que Eren não tivesse esse problema. Mesmo durante o filme, ele caiu sobre o ombro de Levi e cochilou assim.

  
Quando Levi inalou o perfume de Eren, seus olhos ficaram mais pesados, então ele os deixou se fecharem. Sua mente constantemente correndo pareceu desacelerar. O torturantemente longo tempo que ele levava para dormir diminuiu para poucos minutos antes de ele estar cochilando.

  
Kuchel acordou assustada, percebendo que seu bebê não estava ao seu lado. Ela pulou dos cobertores e, o mais silenciosamente que pôde, caminhou de um quarto para o outro da casa. Ele não estava na cozinha ou na sala de estar. Ele não tinha saído. As portas do banheiro estavam todas abertas. Ela espiou dentro do quarto de Eren e viu duas elevações debaixo das cobertas e sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

  
Carla saiu do quarto e se juntou a Kuchel, observando os dois. "Você acha que é apropriado? Quero dizer, eles são crianças ... ” Kuchel se perguntou em voz alta.

  
Eles não fariam nada _assim_ ” respondeu Carla. "Tenho certeza de que é apenas algumas _scent marking_ por enquanto, até que fiquem mais velhas. Ainda assim, é estranho que eles sejam assim em uma idade tão jovem. A maioria nem detecta aromas até que sejam apresentados. Devemos levá-los ao hospital?”

  
Kuchel balançou a cabeça “ Tenho certeza que o reconhecimento de Levi apenas passou para Eren. O mesmo aconteceu com seus dois amiguinhos na velha escola. Ainda assim, é estranho. Levi não demonstrou tanto interesse por outra criança ... nunca. "

  
“Eren também não. Você acha que eles são ...? " A voz de Carla desapareceu no final.

  
Kuchel sabia exatamente o que ela ia dizer: “Um par predestinado? É difícil dizer. As crianças são muito experimentais, especialmente aquelas com genes fortes. Além disso, apenas um Alfa e um Ômega podem ter esse vínculo. ”

  
"Isso é verdade ..." Carla meditou. "Deixo para você ter o filho Alfa super-poderoso."

  
"Deixo para você ter o filho problemático", brincou Kuchel de volta. "Você e Grisha eram hippies hardcore naquela época, não me surpreende que ele tenha um espírito tão livre."

  
"Oh Deus", Carla cobriu o rosto com a vergonha de sua juventude. Os risos desapareceram suavemente e eles começaram a uma nota mais séria, uma conversa necessária. "Seus documentos de divórcio estão finalizados?"

  
Kuchel assentiu: "Finalmente."

  
"E você está bem?"

  
Ela sorriu. “Levi ficou bastante protetor comigo. Ele usou _word binding_ em nós dois.”

  
“ _Word binding_ em outro Alfa? Kuchel, isso é inédito. "

"Não inteiramente, mas é raro", corrigiu Kuchel com um sorriso, orgulhoso de seu filho. "Ele não abusaria. Eu acho que ele tem medo disso. "

  
"Medo? Realmente?"

  
Kuchel descansou a cabeça no ombro de Carla, olhando para os dois: "Ele é um menino tão bom. Eu gostaria de ter feito melhor por ele.

  
"Você já deu o primeiro passo para sair dessa casa. Só melhora daqui” prometeu Carla.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi olhou ao redor da sala nervosamente, odiando o cheiro velho e como tudo era estéril. A estúpida folha de papel branca sobre a mesa de exame enrugava toda vez que ele respirava com dificuldade. Sua mãe estava sentada pacientemente na cadeira no canto, esperando pacientemente a chegada da enfermeira.

  
"Por que estamos aqui, afinal?" Levi perguntou: "Não estou doente".

  
"Eu sei que você não está, querido. Depois de muito pensar, decidi que seria uma boa ideia levá-lo para um check-up e conversar sobre o seu ... desenvolvimento! ” A palavra "desenvolvimento" obviamente tinha algum tipo de significado alternativo.

  
"Isso é sobre a coisa Alfa, né?" Levi levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, astutamente chamando-a de blefe. Ele odiava falar sobre a "coisa alfa". A última coisa que ele queria ser era um Alfa e ele odiava como esse parecia ser o seu destino. Não apenas se tornaria um alfa, mas algum tipo de super-alfa.

  
"É um pouco ... anormal que você esteja mostrando os sinais de um alfa tão rapidamente. Quero que estejamos preparados, especialmente se você vai passar muito tempo com crianças da sua idade ", ela colocou a voz de" mãe estrita "e Levi sabia que não havia como discutir com ela. Levi decidiu que isso era de alguma forma sobre Eren e decidiu aceitar. Se isso lhe permitisse passar mais tempo com Eren, ele faria isso.

  
A enfermeira entrou vestida com uma bata azul brilhante carregando uma ficha médica. Ele cheirava tão estéril e limpo quanto a sala ao seu redor, o que não ajudou na leve náusea no estômago de Levi. Normalmente, ele gostava do cheiro de um espaço bem limpo, mas isso era apenas um exagero. Não havia sequer um toque de limpador de limão ou laranja no ar, mas uma lavagem avassaladora. "Levi, sim?" a enfermeira perguntou, anotando algumas coisas no quadro. "E você está aqui em relação a algumas tendências alfa muito fortes."

  
"Está correto", Kuchel falou, sabendo que Levi não falaria por si mesmo na frente de um estranho.

  
"Vimos isso uma ou duas vezes em algumas crianças. Não é completamente anormal, prometo “ Assegurou a enfermeira, prestando muita atenção ao olho roxo de Levi. “Levi tem sido agressivo? Causou algum problema ou questão? Começou alguma briga?”

  
"Oh, não, não o meu Levi", Kuchel balançou a cabeça. Era uma espécie de mentira. "Ele é gentil e inteligente. Ele não faria nada assim. "

  
Levi pensou em Eren propondo uma luta e vencendo com facilidade. Ele pensou em como eles caíram na grama em uma confusão de socos. Ainda assim, ele nunca realmente bateu em Eren. Mais como, subjugou-o em vez disso. Algo lhe disse para não bater no garoto, mesmo que ele fosse irritante como o inferno. Definitivamente, houve algumas brigas na escola que nunca foram mencionadas à mãe, para não mencionar as brigas constantes em casa.

  
"Eu poderia falar com você no corredor?" a enfermeira perguntou com uma voz severa, evitando o contato visual com Levi.

  
Kuchel deu um sorriso cansado, deu um tapinha no joelho de Levi e saiu para o corredor. Eles deixaram a porta aberta e ele os ouviu dar alguns passos pelo corredor até que estivessem fora do alcance da audição.

  
Ele balançou as pernas um pouco, enrugando mais esse papel estúpido. Não era como se ele fosse idiota ou algo assim, ele sabia do que eles estavam falando. A enfermeira perguntava se alguém em casa estava batendo em Levi. Sua mãe lhe dizia que eles se mudaram e estavam vivendo com alguém novo. A enfermeira ficaria tentada a chamar algumas pessoas para levar Levi embora, mas sua mãe choraria e eles abandonariam a situação completamente. Não foi sua primeira vez nessa situação.

  
E, é claro, sua mãe voltou enxugando algumas lágrimas e a enfermeira silenciosamente pegou os sinais vitais de Levi e prometeu a eles que o médico os veria em breve.

  
Kuchel notou Levi olhando fixamente para ela e ela balançou a cabeça. “ Está tudo bem, querida. Você não precisa se preocupar. " Ele deixou a situação passar e voltou sua atenção para o brega 'avalie sua dor de um a dez' com vários desenhos de rostos. Ele se perguntou como alguém poderia realmente responder a essa pergunta com precisão.

Alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram e uma mulher entrou vestindo um jaleco branco e limpo. Ela parecia bastante amigável e não tinha um cheiro tão higiênico. Na verdade, ela cheirava agradável e quente, como uma pessoa real. Levi relaxou um pouco. "Prazer em conhecê-los, acredito que estamos aqui para conversar sobre o gênero secundário de Levi."

  
Kuchel assentiu e a médica sentou-se no banquinho perto do computador. Ela digitou um pouco, puxando algumas informações que Levi realmente não conseguia ler. "Entendo que ele tentou usar _scent marking_ e incentivou uma resposta maior de outras pessoas? E usou _word binding_ em você e outro Alfa?

  
"Sim, achei que seria melhor decidir como lidar com esses ... incidentes melhor para garantir que ele seja apoiado à medida que crescer".

  
A médica assentiu: "Você está certo em fazê-lo. Em casos como esses, sinais prematuros de apresentação, é melhor tomar medidas de precaução. A _scent marking_ é mais um instinto natural do que qualquer coisa, especialmente com pessoas que Levi se sente próximo. As crianças fazem isso o tempo todo, como 'brincar de casinha' de uma maneira inocente e biológica. ”

  
"Então, você não acha que devemos nos preocupar com isso? Ou o fato de que as outras crianças parecem concordar com isso?” Kuchel pareceu aliviada.

  
"É raro, com certeza. Mas não há com que se preocupar. Levi não pode prejudicar ninguém dessa maneira, por isso não é alarmante ouvir que ele está influenciando outras pessoas a "brincar de casinha" junto com ele. O que me interessa é o uso de _word binding_. Você disse que funcionou em dois adultos?”

  
"Eu e meu ex-marido", confirmou Kuchel, "apenas por um momento."

  
“O uso de _word binding_ é uma adaptação muito interessante e antiga que os Alfas usavam para obter domínio de uma situação estressante. Eles emitem feromônios a um ritmo tão alarmante que começam a formar uma nuvem tangível que pode paralisar temporariamente uma pessoa. É especialmente eficaz no Ômegas e, mais ainda, no próprio parceiro. Surpreende-me que não só funcionou com você, mas também com um Alpha. Não é algo inédito, mas é algo que precisamos ter em mente à medida que Levi cresce. " A médica girou no banquinho para olhar para Levi, finalmente se dirigindo à presença dele: “Então, Levi, como você aprendeu a usar _word binding_? Alguém te ensinou ou você mesmo aprendeu?

  
Levi olhou para ela por um segundo e apertou os olhos: "Eu não sei como fazer isso. Eu faço quando ... " _Quando não sei mais o que fazer. Quando eu quero chorar. Quando eu tenho medo._

  
"Hm ..." a médica digitou mais algumas coisas no computador. Ela murmurou: "Mecanismo de defesa descontrolado, resposta benigna." Seja lá o que isso significava. Depois de alguns momentos calmos de pensamento, ela uniu as mãos e um estalo. "Enquanto ele não estiver abusando ativamente dessa característica, não o consideraremos em risco. À medida que envelhece, precisamos garantir que ele aprenda como controlá-lo e usá-lo em situações apropriadas. Apenas uma pequena porcentagem de alfas carrega esse antigo traço genético, suponho que você ou o pai de Levi tenham uma longa linhagem familiar com essa habilidade. Será essencial ensinar a Levi como controlá-lo e decidir quando é apropriado usá-lo. Essa tarefa ficará a seu critério, pois nem realizamos programas que exploram esse fenômeno. ”

  
Kuchel assentiu pensativa e Levi estava começando a se sentir desconfortável. Ele realmente só queria voltar e brincar com Eren, esquecendo tudo sobre essas coisas estúpidas do Alpha.

  
A médica bateu na prancheta com uma caneta: "Decidi enviar você para casa com alguns supressores. Ainda é muito cedo para pensar nisso, mas se houver algum tempo em que vocês dois sintam que esses genes Alfa estão ficando fora de controle, você pode dar a Levi alguns. No entanto, quando ele atingir a maturidade sexual, planejamos começar com uma dose mais forte ".

  
Kuchel assentiu em concordância. "Você não acha que devemos nos preocupar com as coisas ... indo _longe demais_ com outras crianças?"

  
"Não acredito que Levi tente alguma coisa de natureza sexual até que seja apresentado. Ele pode tentar _scent marking_ , mas é até onde isso chega. Assim como a agressão dele depende de você. Fornecer um ambiente seguro para ele seria um bom começo. ”

  
Levi odiava o quão séria a médica ficou e, de repente, seu aroma acolhedor e agradável azedou em seu nariz. Ele pulou da mesa, agarrou a mãe pelo braço e começou a puxá-la para fora. Kuchel resistiu e repreendeu: "Levi, ainda não terminamos aqui".

  
"Tudo bem, eu posso ver que ele está sendo um pouco protetor com você", a médica corou. "Não tive a intenção de provocar essa reação e peço desculpas. Me conforta saber que vocês compartilham um vínculo tão próximo.”

  
Levi manteve um aperto firme na mão de sua mãe e olhou para a médica.

  
Ela continuou, independentemente do olhar venenoso de Levi: "Como eu disse antes, vou te enviar para casa com alguns supressores. Se você sentir que ele passou dos limites com os irritantes ataques de raiva do Alfa, descobriremos outra coisa. Por enquanto, acho que não temos muito com o que nos preocupar. ”

  
Sua mãe e a médica trocaram mais informações enquanto Levi mantinha os olhos fixos na porta para sair. Quando finalmente teve a chance, ele puxou a mãe até a porta.  
"Levi", ela continuou lembrando-o suavemente. "Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Vamos parar na farmácia e depois voltar para a casa dos Jaegers. "

  
Entraram no carro e Levi sentiu o cheiro familiar acalmar seus nervos. Ele olhou pela janela enquanto descia o quarteirão até a farmácia e perguntou: "Estou quebrado?"

  
Kuchel estacionou no estacionamento e virou-se para olhá-lo: "Querido, por que você diria algo assim?" Levi deu de ombros.

  
"Claro que você não está quebrado", ela murmurou, saindo do carro. Ela abriu a porta do lado dele e pegou a mão dele, levando-o à farmácia. Eles tiveram que esperar em uma longa fila em um balcão especial, havia muitas pessoas esperando para pegar seus supressores. Havia tantos aromas flutuando pelo ambiente que a esterilidade da farmácia mal conseguia encobrir tudo.

  
"Isso é por causa do meu pai?" Levi perguntou novamente, calmamente. Eles só falaram sobre o verdadeiro pai de Levi algumas vezes, pois era um tópico proibido em sua antiga casa. Sempre deixava o padrasto de Levi irritado. A única coisa que Levi sabia sobre seu verdadeiro pai é que ele era um artista que tinha que se mudar para Paris para trabalhar.

  
"Seu pai era um alfa maravilhoso, com os mesmos genes que você", falou Kuchel calorosamente. "E eu sei que você será tão maravilhoso quanto ele."  
Por alguma razão, Levi se sentiu um pouco melhor.

  
***

  
"Quando Levi vai voltar?" Eren fez beicinho, empilhando blocos em uma enorme torre que acabou mais alta que ele. Seu pai estava sentado no sofá, folheando os papéis de trabalho.

  
"Logo, Eren", ele respondeu de volta em um tom entediado. Ele já fez a pergunta cerca de uma dúzia de vezes antes, e sua resposta sempre permanece a mesma.

  
"Você disse isso a um tempão atrás", reclamou Eren e se arrastou para pressionar a testa contra o joelho do pai.

  
"Pelo que parece, acho que você _gostou_ de Levi", brincou Grisha, espiando pelos lençóis brancos.

  
Eren rosnou para ele, não apreciando as provocações. "Ele está doente ou algo assim?"

  
"Não, ele não está doente", Grisha voltou aos seus papéis. "Eles só estão se certificando de que ele está se sentindo bem, só isso."

  
"Bem, eu poderia ter perguntado a ele que ..." Eren cruzou os braços e chutou a torre de blocos. "Ele não precisava ir embora."

  
"Por que você não limpa seu quarto enquanto espera?" Grisha sugeriu. "Você disse que Levi odeia bagunça."

  
Eren voou do tapete e correu para o quarto dele. Era um monte de bagunça para um garotinho, mas ele correu jogando seus brinquedos em suas caixas e arrumando os cobertores em sua cama.

  
"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou a mais plana das vozes, Eren virou-se com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

  
"Você voltou!" ele derrubou Levi no chão no mais dramático abraço de reunião.

  
"Ouch ..." Levi sentou-se e esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça.

  
Eren se afastou com lágrimas nos olhos. “Eles machucaram você? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

  
Levi bagunçou o cabelo de Eren e riu: "Estou bem. Pare de se preocupar."

  
Eren se levantou rapidamente e fez uma careta: "Eu não me preocuparia se você não fosse embora!"

  
"Então eu não vou mais embora", Levi pegou a mão de Eren e o levou para a janela do quarto. “Olhe, sua janela parece diretamente para a minha. Quando me afasto, você pode simplesmente olhar através desta janela para não precisar se preocupar. ”

  
Eren sorriu brilhantemente e pulou para cima e para baixo com emoção. "E você vai para a escola comigo?"

  
"Sim."

  
"E nós podemos jogar depois?"

"Sim."

  
"E você vai me ensinar como lutar?"

  
"Não."

  
Eren parou de pular e seu sorriso sumiu. "Por que não?"

  
"Porque sua mãe não quer que você lute, bobo."

  
Eren caiu de bruços em desespero.

  
"Que tal eu te ensinar a lutar quando você crescer?" Levi sugeriu, agachando-se para lhe dar um tapinha na cabeça. "Quando você tiver minha idade."

  
"Quantos anos você tem?"

  
"Nove."

  
Eren gemeu: "Mas eu tenho apenas ..." ele parou por um segundo para calcular e levantou seis dedos gordinhos. "Seis."

  
"São três anos então", Levi fez as contas rapidamente. "Acha que pode esperar tanto tempo?"

  
"Mas _Levi_ ," Eren choramingou. "E se eu tiver que lutar contra as crianças na escola?"

  
"Você não precisa brigar com as crianças na escola."

  
"Eu aceito, eu aceito!" ele tentou ser o mais convincente possível. Realmente, havia algumas crianças más na escola. Um grupo deles procurou fazer alguém chorar, empurrando-os ou pegando suas coisas. Eren odiava como eles riam enquanto fazia outras crianças chorarem.

  
"Então eu vou lutar com eles por você. Apenas venha me encontrar e eu vou chutar a bunda deles. "

  
Eren corou com a maldição e assentiu com firmeza. "Aye Aye capitão!"

  
"O que somos, piratas agora?"

  
"Sim senhor!" Eren ficou em atenção e saudou. "Vamos pegar alguns dobrados!"

  
"Dobrões?" Levi inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Ele pegou a mão de Eren e o levou para o jardim: "Ok, capitão Eren, vamos pegar alguns dobrões".

  
"Capitão Levi!" Eren aplaudiu, correndo para o gramado. " Atear as velas!"

  
"Hastear as velas", Levi corrigiu, jogando uma colcha verde escura em volta dos ombros de Eren e amarrando-a para formar uma capa. Eren começou a correr, levantando a capa improvisada e fazendo-a voar pelo ar com facilidade mágica. Eren riu com pura alegria, correndo o mais rápido que pôde para fazer a capa voar.

  
Quando Eren voltou de sua longa 'jornada' pelo quintal, ele trouxe de volta um punhado de dentes de leão. "Encontrei um pouco de ouro, capitão."

  
"Você encontrou", Levi sorriu, pegando as flores das mãos de Eren. Ele enfiou alguns cabelos bagunçados de Eren, decorando-os com faíscas de amarelo brilhante e feliz.  
Eren apenas riu e estendeu a mão para cutucar delicadamente uma, "Ei!"

  
"Meninos?" Carla chamou de dentro.

  
Os dois se apressaram para ver um almoço estendido ao longo da mesa de jantar. Grisha e Kuchel já estavam conversando e comendo. Eren e Levi se arrastaram em assentos lado a lado.

  
"Esse é um estilo de cabelo muito bonito, Eren", comentou Kuchel com uma risadinha.

  
"Levi quem fez", anunciou Eren com orgulho, dando uma enorme mordida no espaguete e colocando molho no rosto.

  
Levi deu de ombros em resposta e comeu sua própria comida de uma maneira muito mais limpa, girando o macarrão em volta do garfo. Eren tentou fazer o mesmo, apenas ficando frustrado e enfiando o rosto na pilha de macarrão como um cachorro.

  
"Eren, Eren", Carla advertiu antes de desistir completamente. "Parece que meu garotinho se transformou em um cachorro."

  
Eren latiu, fazendo o papel.

  
"Os cães precisam dormir fora e comer no chão", lembrou Levi, apontando para o chão.

  
Eren olhou para ele com grandes olhos lacrimejantes. "Dormir lá fora?" Isso significava que ele não seria mais capaz de dormir em seu quarto com Levi.

  
Levi assentiu.

  
"Comer ... no chão?" sua voz baixou ainda mais em pânico. A última coisa que ele queria era sair da mesa e ir embora.

"Sim, os cães não podem se sentar à mesa."

  
Eren reuniu uma nova determinação para fazer com que os fios de espaguete se enrolassem ao redor do garfo ordenadamente. Com paciência suficiente, ele finalmente dominou a arte e comeu da maneira mais adequada possível.

  
Grisha riu para Kuchel: “Seu filho está nos superando. Isso está nos deixando mal. "

  
Kuchel apenas riu: "Alguns dias é difícil acreditar que ele tem apenas nove anos. Ele age como um adulto todos os dias. Crescendo rápido demais, se você me perguntar.

  
Eren concordou, Levi agia muito como um adulto. Ele sabia palavras difíceis e sabia como fazer muitas coisas sem ajuda. Mesmo assim, ele ainda era bom em brincar e nunca entediava Eren. Levi era interessante, gentil e divertido.

  
"Então, como foi a visita do médico?" Carla perguntou casualmente. Eren foi rápido em ouvir.

  
"Os comportamentos de Levi não são comuns, mas também não são prejudiciais. Eles nos deram alguns supressores se as coisas piorarem, mas temos certeza de que ele ficará bem até que ele apresente. "

  
"Então, ele é definitivamente um alfa?" Grisha perguntou com interesse.

  
"Acho que sim", Kuchel riu. "Suspeitei desde o dia em que ele nasceu".

  
"Levi é um alfa? Sério?" Eren estourou. "Então eu quero ser um também."

  
Os adultos riram do comentário infantil, mas Eren permaneceu firme em sua palavra. Ele faria qualquer coisa para combinar com Levi da maneira que pudesse. Eren queria crescer e ser como ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota (autora original): Obrigado a todos pela leitura, agradeço a cada um de vocês e fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando deste! <3 <3  
> A word binding é algo sobre o qual eu li em algumas fics do ABO e eu queria brincar com a idéia e explorá-la por tanto tempo. Alguns de vocês perguntaram sobre o que era ou queria uma explicação, então eu esperava que este capítulo ajudasse! Simplificando, os Alfas podem 'comandar' outros (especialmente Ômegas) para fazer alguma coisa e eles sentem uma necessidade insuportável de seguir isso. Se você já viu / leu Kamisama Hajimemashita, também é a mesma coisa que word binding!  
> Se você tiver alguma dúvida, preocupação, solicitação, sugestão ou apenas quiser conversar, pode me encontrar no tumblr: snakemittenswrites  
> Aqui também o meu blog pessoal!: snakemittens


	4. Chapter 4

Os olhos de Levi caíram, tentando ao máximo fechar-se enquanto ele lutava para mantê-los abertos. Era apenas a segunda semana de aula e ele já estava completamente entediado. A novidade desapareceu quando ele teve que deixar Eren na sala de aula pela primeira vez, percebendo que os dias passados sem ele eram monótonos e sem vida.

  
As outras crianças da turma pareciam evitá-lo. Se era seu olhar intimidador, o leve aroma alfa ou sua personalidade distante, ele não tinha certeza. Mesmo assim, havia uma garota na sala que parecia completamente alheia a tudo. Ela se sentava ao lado dele e fazia uma pergunta a cada dez segundos. "Quem é aquele?" ela perguntou em um sussurro abafado.

  
Levi lançou-lhe um olhar perplexo e finalmente respondeu: "Como assim?"

  
Ela apontou para debaixo da mesa de Levi e riu. Levi olhou entre as pernas e viu Eren enrolado embaixo da mesa com um cobertor. Levi tirou a jaqueta e a jogou sobre Eren, escondendo-o de vista. Ele olhou para Hange, que estava boquiaberta e deu de ombros. Realmente, ele não tinha ideia de como Eren chegou lá ou por que ele foi parar na mesa de Levi, mas Levi não faria nada a respeito.

  
Alguns minutos depois, a professora de Eren enfiou a cabeça na sala de aula. "Eren entrou aqui de novo?"

  
A professora de Levi olhou diretamente para ele, aproximou-se e olhou debaixo da mesa de Levi para o pacote suspeito. Levi deu a Eren um chute leve para o lado para acordá-lo, retirando o mais jovem de seu sono. Ele se arrastou para fora da mesa e limpou o sono dos olhos. Ele olhou para Levi e sorriu: "O tempo da soneca acabou?"

  
"Eren, esta é a quarta vez que você faz isso nesta semana. Você não pode sair da nossa sala de aula para ficar com Levi durante a soneca. Ou na hora do almoço. Ou qualquer outra hora. Vocês dois podem brincar juntos durante o recreio, almoço e depois da escola, mas nada de deixar a nossa sala de aula” repreendeu a professora de Eren, pegando sua mão.

  
"Mas, L-Levi!" Eren falou em voz de pânico, estendendo a mão para a mão de Levi. Levi o pegou automaticamente, puxando o braço de Eren como um cabo de guerra humano.

  
Os professores fizeram uma pausa, sem saber como lidar com a situação. Eles estavam obviamente tão confusos sobre a reação de Levi quanto ele. Por que a voz de Eren forçou uma reação dele? Levi, infelizmente, soltou a mão de Eren e viu o professor puxá-lo de volta para a outra sala de aula. Eren olhou para Levi com seus tristes olhos de cachorro e precisou de toda a força de vontade em seu corpinho para se impedir de correr atrás dele.

  
"Por que ele sempre faz isso?" Hange perguntou em um sussurro abafado quando o professor retomou a lição. "Ele é seu companheiro?"

  
Levi continuou não respondendo às perguntas dela e rabiscou em seu caderno. Ele escreveu a palavra: companheiro várias vezes, testando-o. Eren era seu companheiro? Não, isso era estúpido. Companheiros davam marcas um ao outro no pescoço e se casavam e tinham filhos. Eren não era o companheiro de Levi. Eren era ... algo completamente diferente. Levi não tinha certeza do que era. Ele atribuiu isso a: pirralho irritantemente fofo que o seguia por toda parte.

  
"Ele é seu irmãozinho?" Hange perguntou, um pouco mais cética.

  
Levi deu-lhe um olhar engraçado e respondeu imediatamente: "Não". Eren não era seu irmão. Ele decidiu dar a ela uma resposta real antes que eles tivessem problemas por conversar novamente: "Ele é meu vizinho". Levi riscou pesadamente a palavra companheiro do caderno, raspando o lápis para frente e para trás até que foi apagada da existência.

  
O recreio sempre terminava da mesma maneira também. Levi seria seguido por Eren e Hange, não importa o que ele fizesse. Ele dizia a Eren para brincar com as crianças de sua classe e Eren começava a chorar. Levi teria que consolá-lo e garantir que ele não precisava sair. Levi então dizia a Hange que fosse embora, mas ela o ignorava e começava um joguinho divertido com Eren como pega-pega ou colher os dentes de leão e esfregar as pétalas nas mãos e braços até deixá-los amarelos.

  
Naquele dia em particular, Eren realmente prestou atenção às pessoas além de Levi e Hange. Ele estava observando cuidadosamente um garotinho loiro que geralmente se sentava sozinho e lia durante os recessos. Algumas crianças se aproximaram e começaram a gritar. Eren correu direto para o confronto sem pensar duas vezes. E, é claro, Levi e Hange foram rápidos em seguir.

  
Eren já estava dando socos no grupo de três meninos. "De-vol-ve!" Eren gritava com eles a cada soco que ele dava. Infelizmente para ele, seus pequenos socos fracos não causaram danos às crianças mais velhas. Eles riram ainda mais e empurraram Eren ao lado do garoto loiro.

  
As crianças eram tão sádicas. Levi olhou para os três e se colocou entre os dois meninos no chão e os valentões. Ele cruzou os braços e apertou a mandíbula, tentando se conter. Todo o seu corpo queria voar nos três, derrubá-los e ensinar-lhes uma lição. Parecia que a presença dele fazia o truque o suficiente, pois todos se espalharam sem outra palavra. Até Levi poderia dizer que seus próprios feromônios estavam fora de controle novamente, irradiando um aviso ameaçador. O perfume era forte o suficiente para falar por Levi: _Fique longe dos meus. Saia. Agora._

  
Hange estava ajoelhada virada para Eren e o outro garoto, certificando-se de que ambos estavam bem. Aparentemente, precisava de um pouco mais do que isso para esmagar o espírito de Eren. Ele rosnou como um cachorro, pulou e começou a correr atrás dos meninos. "Está certo, é melhor você correr!" Ele ameaçou. Levi o agarrou pela parte de trás do colarinho para impedi-lo em sua perseguição. Eren colidiu com o lado de Levi e reclamou: "Ei!"

  
"Saiba quando uma luta não vale a pena", instruiu Levi, esperando que acalmasse Eren um pouco. Foi uma lição que ele aprendeu da maneira mais difícil e esperava poder poupar Eren da dor de aprender.

"O-obrigado!" o garoto loiro ficou de pé, curvando-se para seus três heróis. “Meu nome é Armin. Eu ... eles …”

  
Eren não fez Armin explicar. Ele colocou a mão no ombro e sorriu para ele como um tonto. "Você foi realmente corajoso", elogiou Eren. "Você nem chorou nem nada."

  
Os olhos de Armin se arregalaram de admiração e Levi percebeu imediatamente que eles haviam feito um novo amigo sem querer. O que Levi mais gostou nele foi como, em alguns dias, ele conseguiu que Eren sentasse e parasse de tentar escapar do recreio pela primeira vez. Armin trouxe livros sobre lugares distantes e aventuras. Hange se entusiasmaria com todos os diferentes tipos de animais e pessoas que moraravam nas áreas. Eren falaria sobre todas as aventuras perigosas que ele seguiria. Levi sentava em silêncio, desfrutando de um recesso sem ter o estresse de manter Eren e Hange um pouco sob controle.

  
E de repente, uma nova sombra começou a segui-los. "Quem é aquela?" Levi perguntou a Eren: "Alguém da sua classe?"

  
Eles atraíram uma espécie de stalker, uma garota que parecia ter a idade de Eren, com longos cabelos escuros e uma aura serena sobre ela.

  
"Sim, essa é a Mikasa", explicou Eren. "Ela não fala muito. Eu não sei se ela tem algum ... amigo ... ”o pensamento veio a Eren naturalmente e ele foi até ela. Depois de alguns minutos de tagarelar, ele agarrou a mão dela e a levou de volta ao grupo. "Ela é nossa amiga agora."

  
Ela fez uma careta para Levi, colocando-o no limite. Mas então ela sorriu para Eren e Levi achou que ela era tolerável o suficiente. Agora Eren tinha alguns de seus próprios amigos em sua classe e Levi poderia se preocupar um pouco menos. Eren não precisava ficar sozinho na sala de aula, ele tinha pessoas para lhe fazer companhia.

Eren não ficava mais embaixo da mesa de Levi, algo que Levi sentia falta de vez em quando. Hange também percebeu e só mencionou uma vez. Levi apenas deu a ela um olhar azedo e ela nunca perguntou sobre isso novamente.

  
No entanto, eles ainda estavam todos sentados juntos em uma das mesas redondas de plástico durante o almoço. Algumas pessoas tiraram sarro de Levi e Hange por comer com as 'crianças pequenas', mas Hange achou o trio muito cativante para se importar e, a essa altura, todos aprenderam a não mexer com Levi.

  
"Você está fazendo uma bagunça ..." Levi limpou o rosto de Eren com um guardanapo.

  
"Você não é minha mãe", Eren choramingou, deixando Levi limpar seu rosto.

  
"Limpe meu rosto também, mãe!" Hange puxou a manga de Levi brincando. Levi empurrou o guardanapo no seu rosto e deu as últimas mordidas no sanduíche.

  
Um garoto loiro que Levi reconheceu de sua classe se aproximou deles com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele se sentava na frente e respondia formalmente às perguntas do professor, nunca estava atrasado e tendia a sair com os outros meninos da sala de aula. Levi não tinha falado com ele uma única vez e o olhou de cima a baixo, imaginando se ele queria lutar ou algo assim.

  
“Erwin!” Hange exclamou com um sorriso enorme. "Você está aqui para me ajudar com o inglês?"

  
Ele assentiu e sentou-se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Hange, retirando o dever de casa para comparar as respostas.

  
Erwin olhou para o grupo diverso e inclinou a cabeça para o lado: “Vocês sempre brincam juntos, não é? Por quê?"

  
Hange apontou para Eren: "Esse é o vizinho de Levi, Eren. Eles estão sempre juntos. "

  
"Nem sempre", Eren se defendeu.

  
"Você entrou na aula para tirar uma soneca?" Erwin perguntou a ele.

  
Eren sorriu confiante, "Sim, e daí?"

  
Erwin apenas riu e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse gostando de uma piada particular. "Nada. É legal você poder evitar ser pego por tanto tempo. "

  
Eren riu vitoriosamente e triturou uma fatia de maçã. "Eu sou o melhor ninja que existe."

  
"Você é o ninja mais barulhento que existe", corrigiu Levi, fazendo Hange e Erwin rirem.

  
E então eles eram seis.

Levi sempre segurava a mão de Eren enquanto esperava que um dos pais as pegasse. Eles esperaram na frente da escola e se despediram de seus amigos que pegavam o ônibus, caminhavam para casa ou eram apanhados pelos pais. Muitas vezes, Eren falava no ouvido de Levi sobre todas as coisas que aconteceram com ele naquele dia (mesmo que Levi estivesse lá para isso).

  
Eren estava olhando fixamente para a calçada e perguntou: "Por que você não brinca mais com as crianças mais velhas?"

  
Levi olhou para ele confuso, "O quê?"

  
“Você brinca comigo, Mikasa e Armin o tempo todo. Às vezes, Hange e Erwin, mas ..." Eren cutucou o cimento com a ponta do sapato. "Você não quer brincar com as crianças mais velhas?"

  
"Não", respondeu Levi simplesmente, esbarrando em Eren. "Quero brincar com você."

  
A questão nunca surgiu depois disso. Eren sorriu um pouco com a resposta de Levi e continuou sua longa explicação do dia.

Com os quintais unidos, era fácil para os dois passarem o resto da tarde brincando juntos. Levi perseguiu Eren rindo descontroladamente pelo quintal, deixando o jovem acelerar cada vez que ele chegava perto de alcançá-lo. Eles encontrariam fotos nas nuvens. Eren brincaria na lama e Levi assistiria a uma distância segura. Os dias passaram tão pacificamente que quase deixou Levi tenso. As coisas não poderiam ser tão maravilhosas para sempre. Eventualmente, ele sabia, a escuridão retornaria de alguma forma.

  
Quando chegasse a hora do jantar, os dois se separariam pelo dia. Eren costumava dar adeus a Levi, os abraços durando muito tempo. Levi teria que arrancar Eren dele e prometer que iria vê-lo no dia seguinte. Depois de negociar o suficiente, eles voltariam para suas respectivas casas pelo resto do dia.

  
"Levi, como foi o seu dia na escola?" Kuchel perguntou, servindo a ambos uma tigela de sopa de tomate.

  
Levi comeu tudo de bom coração, cansado de perseguir Eren o dia todo. "Bom", ele se estabeleceu.

  
"O que você aprendeu?"

  
"Nada."

  
"Oh, Levi", Kuchel suspirou, "Você deve ter aprendido _alguma_ coisa."

  
Levi deu de ombros e se concentrou em sua refeição. A escola o entediava até a morte e as únicas coisas pelas quais ele esperava eram almoço, recreio e ir para casa. Ele mal podia ficar parado nas aulas e mal conseguia se concentrar em algo em particular. Além de Hange e Erwin, todo mundo na sua classe o evitava como uma praga.

  
"Levi, você se lembra daquela semana três meses atrás, onde você ficou com o tio Kenny por um tempo?" Kuchel começou com cuidado.

  
Levi lembrou-se vividamente da semana passada com seu tio aprendendo sobre as "melhores coisas da vida", como Kenny as chamava: sexo, drogas e rock and roll. Levi sentou-se em silêncio, desenhando seus cadernos de desenho, enquanto Kenny trazia para casa vários Omegas, comprava e vendia drogas, e ouvia música alta quase sempre.

Seu rosto caiu quando ele percebeu onde sua mãe estava querendo chegar.

  
"Vou ter que ir a algum lugar especial por mais uma semana em breve. Você ficaria bem em ficar com os Jaegers? Eles ficarão mais do que felizes em deixar você ficar, especialmente porque você não precisaria ir tão longe de casa. "

  
Levi quase se levantou da mesa, "Sim".

  
Kuchel riu: "Imaginei que você preferiria isso do que ficar com Kenny novamente".

  
Depois do jantar e da lição de casa, Levi caminhou pela casa de dois quartos e dois banheiros para se preparar para dormir. Ele deixou os dedos passarem pelo papel de parede floral e o carpete felpudo estava quente contra os pés. Era difícil se sentir tão seguro e feliz, uma parte dele não queria aceitar que as coisas finalmente estavam melhorando.

  
Ele estava escovando os dentes quando ouviu a mãe no telefone.

  
"Sim, são dois mil por dia. Meus _heats_ geralmente duram sete dias a cada três meses. Não podemos gastá-lo aqui; meu filho seria muito afetado pelos aromas. Seu lugar então? Ok ...” A voz abafada de Kuchel não era páreo para as habilidades superiores de escuta de Levi.

  
Ele não tinha tanta certeza do que ela estava falando, mas poderia adivinhar. Ele terminou de escovar os dentes e se deitou na cama. Eventualmente, sua mãe entraria e o beijaria boa noite, mas ele não achou que poderia esperar tanto tempo. Ele tentou afastar os pensamentos de culpa, mas eles pesaram em seu coração e o mantiveram acordado. Ele decidiu sua tática habitual de pensar em Eren e suas palhaçadas por um dia. Como sempre, era sua droga mágica que sempre o embalava direito a dormir.

  
***

  
“Levi? Ficando aqui? Por uma semana inteira?” Eren entusiasmado, praticamente gritando de emoção.

  
"Sim, você acha que ficaria bem com isso?" Carla perguntou, rindo do entusiasmo do filho.

  
"Sim!" Eren pulou na cama dele. "Sim Sim Sim!"

  
Carla o pegou nos braços e o colocou debaixo dos cobertores pela terceira vez naquela noite. "Mas, se você não se comportar, ele não poderá comparecer. Você será muito bom a partir de agora?”

  
O suborno nunca falhava. "Sim!" Eren gritou. Ele pensou em usar sua 'voz interna' e abaixou o volume para um sussurro: "Sim".

  
Carla beijou sua testa e bagunçou seus cabelos. “Eu te amo, Eren. Bons sonhos."

  
Eren murmurou uma resposta sonolenta e aconchegou-se nos travesseiros e cobertores.

  
Carla se encontrou com Grisha na cozinha e sorriu calorosamente: "Ele está dormindo profundamente".

  
"Finalmente", Grisha suspirou. Eles tomaram todos os outros turnos sobre quem tinha que colocar Eren novamente na cama. "Sua energia sem limites me deixa perplexo."

  
"Eu fiz ele prometer se comportar para provar que ele pode lidar com Levi ficando conosco durante a semana do _heat_ de Kuchel", Carla sorriu.

  
"Você é tão inteligente", elogiou Grisha, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Você ganhou o prêmio de melhor mãe hoje."

  
"Esses dois são como duas ervilhas em uma vagem", Carla cantarolou, terminando alguns dos pratos. "Isso me faz pensar ..."

  
"Eu sei, eu também acho", concordou Grisha. "Mas Eren como um Ômega?"

  
“Improvável, mas possível. Talvez ele se acalme quando crescer.” Grisha lançou-lhe um olhar de descrença e Carla riu: “Tudo bem, talvez não. Ele não é exatamente o Ômega mais estereotipado por aí. "

  
“Mas isso explica muito. Você acha que precisamos nos preocupar com esses dois? Suponho que ambos acabem na mesma cama como sempre. "

  
Carla balançou a cabeça. “Levi é um bom garoto. Ele é mais responsável do que a maioria dos adultos que conheço. Ele nunca machucou Eren.”

  
"Ele não é o único com quem estou preocupado", Grisha apontou para o quarto de Eren. "Ele pode ser um rapaz persistente."

  
"Acho que podemos confiar neles", Carla falou, pensativa. "Eles ainda nem se apresentaram. Quando isso acontecer, teremos de definir alguns limites, com certeza. "

  
"Pelo menos ele parou de se infiltrar na sala de aula de Levi para dormir embaixo da mesa", Grisha acrescentou levemente. "Aparentemente, ele está se dando bem com algumas das crianças da turma."

  
"É definitivamente uma melhoria. Levi tem sido uma boa influência, apesar das coisas pelas quais ele passou. Somente os deuses sabem o que ele sofreu entre o pai que os abandonou, o ex-companheiro de Kuchel e seu irmão sombrio” Carla preocupou-se como só uma mãe poderia. "Mas, vendo o quanto ele ama Kuchel e como ele é paciente com Eren, não é nada menos que um milagre."

  
"Eren disse que Levi lhe ensinou de onde vêm os bebês?" Grisha perguntou.

  
"Ah sim. Isso nos salva de uma conversa estranha mais a frente” Ela brincou. "Esse par ... espero que eles fiquem próximos por muito, muito tempo."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Descrição de sequestro infantil

Devido ao fato de Levi e Eren passarem a maior parte do tempo juntos, suas vidas diárias não mudariam drasticamente quando Levi veio morar com os Jaegers durante a semana. Mesmo assim, Eren estava eletrizado de emoção e alegria por passar todo o tempo com seu vizinho. Ele também não teve inibições em contar a todos na escola.

  
Durante o recreio, ele estava correndo com Mikasa e Armin quando ouviu algumas crianças se aproximarem de Levi.

  
"Você vai ficar com aquela garotinho Eren por uma semana? Isso não seria chato? " um deles perguntou com uma risada. “Quero dizer, ele já te persegue demais. Aposto que ele fica irritante.”

  
Eren torceu o rosto com a palavra _irritante_. Ele nunca se considerou irritante antes, embora às vezes seus pais brincassem que ele poderia incomodar Levi por estar tanto ao seu redor. Eles passavam quase todos os momentos do dia juntos, do caminho para a escola até as poucas horas de brincadeira antes do jantar.

  
"Eren?" Armin perguntou, dando-lhe uma cutucada ao lado.

  
Eren virou-se para o amigo e sorriu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco preocupado. Eles retomaram seu joguinho de policiais e ladrões (Mikasa venceu sozinha, como sempre). Os três estavam sentados nos balanços, na metade do playground longe de onde Levi, Hange e Erwin haviam jogado kickball com o resto da turma.

  
"Eu sou irritante?" Eren perguntou, o pensamento ainda pesado em sua mente.

  
"Não", Mikasa foi a primeira a responder. "Quem disse que você é irritante?"

  
"Ninguém", mentiu Eren.

  
"Foi Levi?" Mikasa perguntou, um pouco mais a sério.

  
"Não!" Eren rapidamente defendeu seu amigo.

  
"Levi age irritado o tempo todo", pensou Armin. "Mas não acho que ele esteja realmente irritado."

  
"Realmente?" Eren pressionou por algum tipo de afirmação de que Levi não o achava irritante.

  
Armin deu de ombros: "Eu não sei. Apenas adivinhando."

  
Mikasa colocou as pernas sobre as barras para poder balançar de cabeça para baixo. "Por que você achou que era irritante então?"

  
"Eu apenas achei." Eren desceu do equipamento do playground e chutou as lascas de madeira. "E se eu _for_ irritante?"

  
"Você não é, realmente", Armin desceu para se juntar a ele.

  
Mikasa saltou da barra para o chão. Ela colocou a mão na cabeça de Eren. "Sim, você não é. Pare de pensar tanto nisso.”

  
Suas garantias eram boas, mas não varreram a preocupação. Todo mundo foi arrastado de volta para a aula. Normalmente, Eren corria até Levi e se despedia até sair da escola, mas Eren se escondeu na multidão e correu direto para a sala de aula.

  
No final do dia escolar, todas as crianças corriam aos berros. Durante uma sexta-feira, fez sentido, pois os alunos estavam em êxtase e os professores simplesmente aliviados. Eren encontrou-se nervosamente com Levi nas portas da frente. Os dois caminharam até a calçada silenciosamente antes de Levi finalmente perguntar: "Você está bem?"

  
"Sim", respondeu Eren, encarando seus pés.

  
"Não, você não está", Levi disse sabendo da mentira. Seu tom ainda era baixo e calmo como sempre.

  
Eren olhou para ele com olhos nervosos e um lábio trêmulo. "Não, eu estou bem", ele tentou novamente.

  
"Eren, você não conversou o tempo todo. Você cheira triste. Parece que você está prestes a chorar. O que há de errado?"

  
"Levi estúpido me cheirando ..." Eren murmurou, cruzando os braços em um bufo.

  
"Não é minha culpa. Você é o garoto mais fedorento daqui” respondeu Levi, igualmente defensivo.

  
"Eu não sou fedorento", contestou Eren, batendo o pé na calçada e encarando Levi.

  
"Sim você é!" Levi deu um tapa na testa dele.

  
Eren pulou para trás e cobriu a testa com as mãos. "Ei, pare com isso!"

  
As mesmas crianças que conversaram com Levi antes se aproximaram deles rindo. "Até o jeito que ele fala é irritante", um deles zombou.

  
"Ei, pare com isso!" outro zombou em um tom agudo e estridente, na tentativa de imitar Eren.

  
Levi pegou a mão de Eren e o puxou para mais perto. “Eu te disse uma vez. Pare de tirar sarro de Eren. Você é tão estúpido que não consegue entender isso?” Levi parecia ... irritado. Não com Eren, mas sim com as pessoas que fizeram comentários rudes.

  
"O que você vai fazer? Huh? Você age como se fosse durão, mas é um perdedor que sai com bebês” zombou um deles. "Idiotas".

  
"Cale a porra da sua boca", Levi empurrou Eren atrás dele para agarrar o "líder" do grupo pelo colarinho. "Ou fecharei para você."

  
“Ei, ei, ei! O que está acontecendo aqui?" um dos professores foi rápido em afastar os dois meninos um do outro. Levi tropeçou para trás, quase colidindo com Eren. O outro garoto apenas sorriu.

  
"Levi estava sendo malvado", acusou o garoto, chegando a apontar para Levi e fungando. "Ele disse uma palavra ruim também."

  
A professora voltou sua atenção para Levi. "Isso é verdade?"

  
Quando Levi não disse nada, Eren interrompeu: "Ele estava apenas me protegendo!"

  
"De que?" uma das crianças gritou. "Não estávamos fazendo nada!"

  
Naquele momento, Carla estava caminhando para o local. "O que está acontecendo aqui?" ela perguntou, observando o impasse.

  
A professora suspirou: "Parece que houve uma briga entre as crianças".

  
"Eu vou falar com eles", prometeu Carla. "Eles estão com muitos problemas?"

  
"Não parece que ninguém se machucou, então estamos bem. Vocês dois vão para casa.” A professora conduziu Levi e Eren em direção a Carla para que ela pudesse levá-los de volta para casa.

  
Durante o passeio de carro, Eren explicou detalhadamente o que aconteceu (deixando de fora a parte em que Levi usou um palavrão). Ele tentou convencê-la de que não era culpa de Levi (o que não era) e que se ele não tivesse feito nada, eles poderiam ter machucado alguém. Carla ouviu em voz baixa e com cuidado até Eren ficar sem fôlego de tanto falar.

  
"Normalmente, eu não incentivo brigas ..." Carla murmurou a princípio antes de sua voz ficar ensolarada e quente. "Mas eu não vou dizer nada para sua mãe, Levi. Obrigado por manter Eren seguro. Da próxima vez, no entanto, talvez conte a um professor antes de recorrer à força bruta. Isso vale para vocês dois, Eren!”

  
Eren sorriu com orgulho por evitar problemas durante a estada de Levi e Levi até sorriu um pouco também. Quando chegaram em casa, foram enviados para fazer a lição de casa antes de brincar. Os dois estavam deitados de bruços na sala, rabiscando em seus cadernos. Eren deveria estar praticando sua caligrafia, pois era considerada "atroz" e "ilegível", o que quer que isso significasse. Levi estava fazendo algo com números, mas Eren não tinha ideia do por que havia letras em problemas de matemática.

  
Ele lentamente ficou extasiado com cada arranhão do lápis de Levi e com a nitidez de seus números e letras. Seus olhos permaneceram fixos no caderno de notas de Levi até que ele foi atingido na cabeça pelo lápis. “Ei, faça suas coisas. Você queria brincar hoje, não é?”

  
"É muito chato", gemeu Eren, sua testa caindo no tapete em derrota.

  
"Parece que vou ter que encontrar outro pirralho para brincar ..." Levi cantarolou, batendo com o lápis no caderno. "Quem deveria ser?"

  
Eren choramingou e tentou voltar ao trabalho, fazendo beicinho o tempo todo.

  
"Se você fizer isso agora, não precisaremos fazer isso durante o fim de semana", disse Levi, encorajando-o a fazer o melhor e perseverar. Ele negou o pedido de Eren para fazer isso por ele várias vezes, oferecendo ajuda uma ou duas vezes quando ele estava realmente lutando.

  
"Ah, eu esqueci de mencionar", Carla enfiou a cabeça na sala com um sorriso enorme. “Recebemos um conjunto de ingressos grátis para o parque de diversões amanhã. Vocês dois estão querendo ir?

  
Eren pulou de seu lugar e gritou: "Sim!"

  
Levi apenas riu de seu lugar no chão e assentiu, observando Eren ficar excitado demais com a ideia. Ele bateu na cabeça de Eren com o lápis e insistiu: "Agora você realmente precisa fazer sua lição de casa".

  
* * *

  
Levi nunca tinha ido a um parque de diversões antes, mas ele já os viu em filmes e livros. Havia toneladas de pessoas zumbindo de um lugar para outro, crianças gritando e berrando e pais de aparência sonolenta. Havia enormes rodas giratórias e montanhas-russas correndo pelos trilhos de metal. Pequenas ruas estavam cheias de lojas e lugares para comer, quase abafando os aromas avassaladores de Alfas, Betas e Omegas com frituras e doces.

  
Era um lugar incrível para observar as pessoas. Havia Alfas e Ômegas em encontros e Betas com crianças correndo a seus pés. Grupos de estudantes correndo com seus amigos e funcionários espalhados pela calçada. Mesmo assim, os olhos de Levi estavam sempre fixos em Eren.

  
"Certifique-se de segurar a mão de Levi", Carla advertiu pela décima vez na manhã de sábado. Suas instruções fizeram Eren agarrar a mão de Levi com força, puxando-o para a frente através da multidão.

  
"Eu estou!" Eren falou de volta, tecendo entre as pessoas até que ele parou em um brinquedo que estava morrendo de vontade de ir. Era um enorme balanço em espiral com luzes e música, enquanto girava em torno dos balanços que voavam pelo ar. Eles esperaram na fila e os dois sentaram em um balanço com Carla e Grisha pegando o que estava atrás deles. Eles esperaram pacientemente que todos subissem e finalmente a máquina começou a girar.

  
Eren tinha uma mão apertando o arnês e a outra ainda na mão de Levi enquanto elas voavam no ar. "É como se estivéssemos voando, Levi!" Eren aplaudiu, rindo como um louco.

  
"Sim, é" concordou Levi, maravilhado com a terra abaixo deles. Subir no ar com Eren fez tudo lá embaixo desaparecer, suas preocupações se tornando leves como o vento. Tudo o que ele podia ouvir era a sinfonia das risadas de Eren e a brisa ao seu redor.

  
Quando o passeio terminou, as crianças foram sentadas em uma mesa de piquenique, enquanto Carla e Grisha pediram comida para eles nas proximidades, deixando Eren sob os cuidados de Levi.

  
"Whoa, Levi, Levi, Levi!" Eren pulou em cima da mesa para ter uma melhor visão de um pequeno desfile. Havia uma banda, cães fazendo truques ao longo da rota e alguns carros alegóricos com várias mascotes e acenando para os funcionários a bordo. "Filhotes!" Eren pulou da mesa e correu em direção ao desfile para ter uma visão melhor.

  
"Eren!" Levi chamou, correndo atrás dele. Ele passou por corpos suados e correu o mais rápido que pôde, seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. Quando ele finalmente chegou à rua, Eren não estava à vista. Levi mordeu o lábio e partiu em outra direção, esperando vislumbrar aquela mecha de cabelos castanhos ou aquele sorriso largo. "E-Eren?" ele tentou novamente, esperando por algum tipo de sinal.

  
Levi chegou ao final da pequena rua e ofegou com lágrimas nos olhos. Com o rugido da multidão atrás dele, ele sintonizou uma nova conversa.

  
"Este é realmente fofo", ele ouviu uma voz rouca murmurar. "E sozinho…"

  
"Acha que ele é um Ômega? Ele é jovem demais para dizer ", perguntou outro.

  
“Não, eu posso dizer. Ele é. Coberto pelo perfume de um alfa, mas ele é. "

  
"Imagine o dinheiro que poderíamos obter com este ... Olhe para aqueles olhos."

  
A voz chorona de Eren gaguejou: "Eu-eu preciso voltar para Levi."

  
"Vamos levá-lo até ele", prometeu um deles, com a voz cheia de mentiras. "Nós sabemos _exatamente_ onde ele está."

  
"Sério?" Eren parecia um pouco mais esperançoso.

  
Levi virou a esquina para ver um homem e uma mulher com um Eren de olhos arregalados entre eles. A área ficava perto do estacionamento e praticamente deserta devido ao desfile.

  
"Vamos levá-lo de volta para Levi", a mulher pegou a mão de Eren, puxando-o em direção ao estacionamento aproximadamente.

  
"Eren!" Levi chamou, correndo em direção a eles. A cabeça de Eren girou e Levi podia ver que ele estava chorando.

  
"Levi!" Eren sorriu, dando um passo atrás para correr atrás dele.

  
A mulher se manteve firme e Eren acabou caindo no chão. Ela o puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que Eren gritasse de dor. _"Vamos agora"_ , ela sussurrou, expressando um potente perfume Alpha que assustaria qualquer um.

  
" _Pare_ ", gritou Levi, severo e nivelado. Todos eles congelaram no lugar e Eren começou a tremer. " _Deixe Eren ir_ ", Levi instruiu.

  
A mulher soltou prontamente o braço de Eren, mas Eren ainda não estava se mexendo. Levi rangeu os dentes. Por que Eren não estava correndo? Por que ele não estava fugindo? _"Vamos, Eren"_ , Levi reteve seu tom, aterrorizado por Eren não voltar para ele. Naquele instante, Eren voltou correndo para Levi, pegando sua mão e segurando-a como um aperto de vice.

  
Levi se virou para ver Carla e Grisha em pé e olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados, presos no lugar também. Grisha pegou o celular, como se estivesse prestes a ligar para alguém. Carla estava com a boca aberta, pronta para gritar. Levi olhou entre todos congelados ao redor dele e começou a tremer. O aperto firme de Eren em sua mão começou a doer e provavelmente estava machucando Eren também. Tudo o que ele podia sentir era o medo de si mesmo e de Eren, o que apenas fez com que as ansiedades aumentassem.

"Eu-me desculpe", Levi sussurrou, a tensão em seu corpo caindo frouxa.

  
As duas pessoas que tentaram levar Eren fugiram e Levi pôde ouvir Grisha conversando com a polícia pelo telefone, dando uma descrição vívida das duas, incluindo o carro em que entraram. Carla se ajoelhou no chão e estendeu os braços para Eren correr. No momento em que ela fez, Eren largou a mão de Levi e correu em direção a ela chorando. Levi ficou parado, percebendo o que havia feito e não sentindo nada além de culpa e terror.

  
A volta para casa ficou em silêncio e Eren sentou-se longe de Levi, parecendo o menor possível.

Carla e Grisha fizeram o possível para alegrar o clima quando chegaram em casa, evitando o assunto do que havia acontecido e comentando sobre o jantar e a diversão que tiveram nos vários passeios. Era óbvio que eles não tinham idéia de como lidar completamente com o que havia acontecido, mas Levi não ia julgar. Ele não tinha idéia de como lidar com isso também.

  
Eles examinaram Eren e certificaram-se de que ele não estava ferido e tentaram fazê-lo falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas Eren manteve um lábio apertado e evitou o contato visual com todos. O perfume espesso de ansiedade o cercava onde quer que fosse e o estômago de Levi revirava toda vez que ele respirava. Ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que tudo isso era culpa dele.

  
Ele foi gentilmente enviado para tomar banho, escovar os dentes e vestir pijama antes de dormir. Ao fazer isso, ele ouviu a discussão da família.

  
“Dissemos várias vezes para não falar com estranhos ou fugir. O que aconteceu, querido?" Carla falou baixinho, ela era a mais difícil de ouvir.

  
Eren respondeu em uma série de soluços e choramingos: "Houve um desfile e cachorrinhos ... fui ver, mas depois me perdi ..."

  
"E depois o que aconteceu?" Grisha perguntou.

  
“Essas pessoas estavam falando de mim. Eles disseram que eu era um Ômega e eles me levariam de volta para ... de volta para ...” Eren fungou.

  
Seguiram-se alguns sons e incentivos mais suaves e Levi esperava que não estivessem sendo muito maus com Eren. Ele estava prestes a sair do banheiro quando ouviu Eren perguntar: "Levi está bravo comigo?"

  
“Oh, não, querido! Ele não está bravo! " Carla foi rápida em responder, fazendo Levi suspirar de alívio.

  
"Ele estava apenas tentando protegê-lo", acrescentou Grisha. "Eu acho que você o assustou um pouco."

  
Levi tentou abrir a porta do banheiro o mais silenciosamente possível, para não chamar a atenção para si mesmo. Eren percebeu, no entanto. Ele olhou para ele com olhos lacrimejantes e correu tão rápido que colidiu com Levi, abraçando-o o mais rápido que podia. "Eu não vou fugir de novo", Eren gritou a promessa, encharcando a camisa de Levi em lágrimas. "Por favor, não me odeie. Me desculpe ... "

  
Levi olhou para os pais de Eren, sem saber o que fazer. O perfume de Eren estava ensopado de angústia e isso começou a convencer Levi de que ele havia feito algo errado novamente.

  
Grisha caminhou em direção a eles e bagunçou os cabelos úmidos de Levi. “Obrigado, Levi. Você fez uma coisa muito boa lá atrás.”

  
Carla abraçou os dois, envolvendo-os todos juntos. "Não podemos agradecer o suficiente. Nós te amamos muito. Você cuida tão bem de Eren.” Eles nunca disseram a Levi que o amavam antes e, honestamente, parecia um raio de esperança na escuridão.

  
A cama preparada para Levi na sala foi abandonada quando Eren levou Levi para dormir com ele. Enquanto a maior parte do trauma parecia ter desaparecido, Levi percebeu que Eren ainda estava pensando em tudo. Ele jogou e virou os cobertores, bufando toda vez que não conseguia se sentir confortável ou foi instigado a se mover novamente.

  
"E se eles voltarem?" Eren finalmente sussurrou, de alguma forma sabendo que Levi estava acordado e capaz de responder.

  
"Eles não vão", ele garantiu simplesmente. "Eles não sabem onde você mora."

  
"E se eles na verdade souberem?"

  
"Eles não sabem."

  
“Mas e se eles vierem? Você vai usar seus super poderes para detê-los?"

  
Levi pensou por um segundo e teve que perguntar: "Eu te assustei?"

  
Eren ficou quieto por um momento, o que Levi começou a temer. O pequeno ômega quase nunca perdeu um segundo para realmente pensar em sua resposta. Eventualmente, ele se aproximou um pouco de Levi e bateu a cabeça deles juntos. "Não."

  
"Realmente?"

  
Eren cantarolou e bocejou: "Realmente, realmente." Ele esticou os braços e acabou atingindo Levi no rosto.

  
"Bom", Levi decidiu. "Então, se eles vierem, eu os pararei. Toda vez."


	6. Chapter 6

"Levi, você poderia levar Eren de volta à sala de aula?" A professora de Levi pediu pela quarta vez naquela semana. Desde o incidente no fim de semana, Eren voltou a passar a soneca debaixo da mesa de Levi.

  
Os pais de Eren conversaram com seus professores e a situação e eles decidiram deixar Eren passar sua soneca de meia hora sob a mesa de Levi, desde que ele não estivesse incomodando ninguém. Ele arrastava o tapete e o cobertor para o quarto o mais silenciosamente que podia, esgueirava-se por baixo da mesa e entrava em uma soneca rápida sem que ninguém percebesse mais. Quando passava meia hora, Levi o acompanhava de volta à sala de aula e o deixava.

  
Eren disse que não havia como ele dormir sem Levi e se recusou a se deitar com as outras crianças da classe. Aparentemente, sem Levi, ele teria pesadelos com o incidente e acordaria chorando. Ele estava envergonhado demais para chorar na frente de sua classe novamente e teimoso demais para ficar deitado e não dormir.

  
Levi bateu em Eren com o pé algumas vezes até ele começar a bocejar e enxugar os olhos. Ele se arrastou para fora da mesa, agarrou o tapete e o cobertor e seguiu Levi pelo corredor.

  
"Nenhum pesadelo desta vez?" Levi perguntou, só para ter certeza.

  
"Não", Eren sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza. "Eu não os tenho quando você está aqui."

  
Os dois pararam no meio do corredor e Levi olhou para os pés deles. "Você não se importa? Eu ... te forcei a fazer uma coisa ... e você não se importa?” Usar _word binding_ ainda incomodava Levi e ele odiava controlar Eren assim. Ele odiaria que alguém o coagisse a fazer algo e o odiaria ainda mais se seu corpo reagisse sem pensar, mas Eren parecia completamente imperturbável.

  
"Você me salvou", Eren sorriu para ele com olhos grandes e inocentes.

  
"Se você diz," Levi suspirou, deixando-o na porta da frente. “Vejo você depois da escola. Encontre-me na frente, como sempre.”

  
"OK!" Eren correu para sua sala de aula. Parecia que eles estavam reunidos em torno do professor para uma história, que Eren amava. Levi sorriu e voltou para sua própria sala de aula, onde eles estavam fazendo matemática menos interessante.

Quando eles se encontraram no final do dia, foi a vez de Kuchel pegar os dois e levá-los para casa. No momento em que Levi viu o carro em que ela chegou, ele ficou tenso e segurou a mão de Eren para puxá-lo alguns centímetros atrás de Levi.

  
Kuchel saiu do banco do passageiro e cumprimentou os dois meninos com um sorriso alegre: "Pronto para ir?"

  
Levi olhou de um para o outro entre ela e o Alfa no banco do motorista, a pergunta muito clara.

  
Kuchel apenas sorriu e riu da maneira mais despreocupada: "Oh, Levi, é brilhante. Rod e eu estamos juntos novamente.”

  
Ele apenas apertou os olhos e esperou por algum tipo de explicação, mas Kuchel estava empurrando-os para o banco de trás para que eles pudessem seguir em frente. Eren estava estranhamente quieto, olhando entre Levi e o novo estranho. Levi estendeu a mão para colocar o cinto de segurança enquanto Eren estava preocupado demais para pensar em algo.

  
"Quem é seu novo amigo, Levi?" Rod perguntou, olhando para Eren através do espelho retrovisor.

  
Levi apenas olhou e queria esconder Eren sob um cobertor ou algo assim. O homem no banco do motorista parecia muito amigável e parecia muito interessado em Eren. Isso irritou Levi sem parar e ele cruzou os braços para evitar agarrar Eren e puxá-lo para mais perto.

  
"Levi", Kuchel advertiu com uma voz suave.

  
"Eu sou Eren", Eren decidiu responder por si mesmo para poupar Levi de qualquer problema.

  
"Ah, quantos anos você tem, Eren?"

  
"Seis", respondeu Eren obedientemente. "Quantos anos você tem?"

  
Rod riu, pois provavelmente nunca havia sido questionado assim por uma criança de seis anos antes. “Muito, muito mais velho que você. Você e Levi são melhores amigos?”

  
Eren fez uma pausa e franziu o rosto. "Levi é meu companheiro."

  
Todos os olhos estavam em Eren e Rod quase bateu o carro no veículo na frente deles. Kuchel riu para diminuir a tensão, "Seu companheiro, Eren?"

  
Eren assentiu e falou bastante sério: “Alguém perguntou sobre companheiros na aula hoje. Meu professor disse que os companheiros se protegem, então Levi é meu companheiro. "

  
A tensão diminuiu, mas Levi ainda se sentia tenso. A palavra parecia consumir todos os seus pensamentos: _companheiro, companheiro, companheiro._ Parecia correto e empolgante, colocando todas essas emoções tensas em relação a Rod para descansar. Suas mãos tremiam e ele apertou suas coxas para fazê-las parar.

  
"Eu não acho que isso faça de Levi seu companheiro, Eren", explicou Kuchel, rindo. "Eu acho que isso faz de você melhores amigos".

  
O comportamento de Eren deu uma volta rápida. Levi podia sentir o cheiro de cada pequena emoção e selecioná-las. Descrença, decepção e finalmente frustração. "M-mas, mas ..."

  
Kuchel continuou a explicar: “Os companheiros se amam, se casam e têm filhos um com o outro. Eles estão juntos para sempre. Você faz essa promessa com uma marcação no pescoço um do outro e está conectado, mesmo quando está separado. "

  
Não pareceu consolar Eren nem um pouco e Levi começou a ficar chateado com os adultos por incomodar seu amigo. As pontadas afiadas do perfume de Eren o atingiram e forçaram seu corpo a agir, emitindo seus próprios feromônios para acalmar e proteger.

  
"Caramba," Rod xingou, abrindo a janela. "Cheira terrível aqui."

  
Kuchel virou-se para olhar entre Levi e Eren. "Eren, você está bem?"

  
"Eu quero que Levi seja meu companheiro", ele cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio inferior. O beicinho nem começou a expressar o verdadeiro tumulto que Eren estava sentindo em seu intestino e Levi sabia que era baseado apenas em seu perfume.

  
A parte mais ofensiva de tudo foi o cheiro de Rod combatendo o de Levi pelo domínio. Rod emite um perfume desagradável, que pretendia dominar e cancelar todos os outros, deixando o dele em seu lugar. O de Levi era doce e acolhedor, algo destinado a acalmar e curar. Juntamente com a insatisfação azeda de Eren, o carro se encheu de uma mistura quente de odores desagradáveis.

  
Kuchel e Rod baixaram todas as janelas para ajudar a neutralizar os aromas e o peito de Levi roncou desconfortavelmente. Ele ficou mais do que feliz quando eles entraram na garagem. Ele tirou o cinto de segurança de Eren e praticamente o arrastou para fora do veículo e o acompanhou pelo jardim da frente até a porta da frente.

  
"Desculpe", ele murmurou, sem saber como acalmar Eren antes de entregá-lo aos pais.

  
"Você não quer ser meu companheiro?" A voz de Eren aumentou com sua ansiedade e as lágrimas não pararam de rolar por suas bochechas.

  
Levi suspirou e só queria que Eren parasse de chorar, seu perfume estava deixando Levi tonto e forçando seu corpo para fazer coisas que ele não tinha certeza de que queria fazer. "Serei seu companheiro quando formos mais velhos", prometeu. "Mas esse será o nosso segredo, então não conte a ninguém."

  
Eren enxugou as lágrimas com a barra da camisa e fungou: "Você pode vir brincar hoje?"

  
Levi olhou de volta para sua própria casa, onde aguardava uma situação nova e complicada. "Talvez mais tarde. Vou tocar a campainha, se puder.

  
Eren assentiu rigidamente e entrou, seus pais já perguntando sobre o seu dia e se perguntando por que ele estava chorando. Levi se perguntou o que Eren diria, mas já estava voltando para sua casa. Atravessou os gramados recém-cortados e entrou pela garagem aberta, encontrando Rod e sua mãe sentados à mesa de jantar.

  
"Venha se sentar conosco por um minuto, querido", Kuchel puxou a cadeira ao lado dela com Rod do lado oposto, fazendo uma careta.

  
Levi seguiu as instruções de sua mãe, olhando o tempo todo. Rod não era um Alfa legal e não pertencia à casa deles. Depois que seu pai partiu, Rod apareceu assim - completamente do nada e trouxe nada além de terror e dor em suas vidas. Ele o viu bater em sua mãe e Rod bateu em Levi. Ele agiu legal e gentil, comprando presentes e fazendo o papel de seu pai por um tempo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, porém, ele com certeza se viraria contra eles. O ciclo havia acontecido duas vezes antes e Levi estava amadurecido o suficiente para vê-lo acontecer novamente.

  
“Levi, Rod sente muito pelo que aconteceu. As coisas estavam estressantes em seu trabalho e ele trouxe esse estresse para casa conosco. Ele sabe que não era certo descontar em nós. Espero que você consiga perdoá-lo em seu coração. Ele vai tentar novamente por nós” Kuchel usou um tom delicado, convencendo Levi a obedecer. Ela não estava lhe dando uma escolha, estava avisando.

  
Os olhos dele examinaram as duas marcas de acasalamento no pescoço dela. Um, ela disse a ele, era de seu verdadeiro pai. A marca estava desaparecendo agora, mal lá, mas ainda se agarrando. Aparentemente, ele foi chamado para o exterior para pintar algo para algumas pessoas importantes. Kuchel havia contado a história apenas uma vez para satisfazer sua curiosidade. A segunda marca estava muito próxima, como se ele visasse encobrir a primeira. A marca de Rod estava desleixada quando ele rasgou a pele de sua mãe para criar uma cicatriz visível e ousada.

  
As possibilidades do que Levi realmente queria dizer eram coloridas com palavrões que ele não tinha permissão para dizer e verdades duras que sua mãe parecia ignorar. Em vez disso, ele apenas se levantou da cadeira e murmurou: "Estou indo para o meu quarto".

  
Ele bateu a porta atrás de si e a trancou, deixando cair sua calma falsa e liberando seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O quarto estava bem arrumado, e ele olhou para as várias desenhos que ele e Eren fizeram pendurados nas paredes, na roupa de cama cinza lisa e na estante arrumada no canto. Sua mesa tinha alguns livros e ele pegou um impulsivamente, jogando-o na parede oposta. Uma vez que a raiva cessou, ele se sentou na cama e puxou um travesseiro no colo, jogando o rosto nele para soltar um grito frustrado.

  
_Por quê?_

  
Por que a única pessoa que Levi realmente odiava teve que voltar para suas vidas? Por que ele teve que tocar sua mãe e fazê-la sorrir com mentiras? Por que ela fingia que nada estava errado, que nada de ruim já havia acontecido antes? Por que ela confiava nele?

  
Rod os faria se afastar? Ele bateria em sua mãe novamente ou a faria chorar de novo? Ele trancaria Levi em seu quarto como ele havia feito tantas vezes antes, não o deixando sair, por mais que gritasse? Ele faria alguma coisa com Eren?

  
Levi olhou pela janela através do pequeno beco de grama para o quarto de Eren. Ele viu Eren em sua cama também, abraçando seu ursinho de pelúcia e mexendo com um de seus dedos o boneco de ação. Do jeito que ele mexeu a boca, Levi imaginou que estava acompanhando sua estatueta com alguns barulhos cheios de ação.

  
No momento em que Eren percebeu que estava sendo observado, ele correu para a janela e bateu a cabeça contra ela na pressa. Depois de esfregar a testa algumas vezes, ele acenou para Levi animadamente e pulou para cima e para baixo.

  
Apesar do caos, Levi ainda sorria. Ele aproximou-se também da janela e acenou de volta, observando Eren andar com sua figura de ação ao longo do parapeito da janela e tagarelar como se Levi pudesse ouvi-lo.

  
Ele se perguntou se Eren dormia bem à noite sem ele lá ou se ele tinha pesadelos sobre o dia no parque de diversões. Eren não conseguia dormir sozinho na escola, então ele estava bem em casa? Ele chorou à noite sozinho? Ele conseguiu dormir?

  
"Ele é um garoto perigoso, Kuchel", ele ouviu a voz levantada de Rod. “Ele precisa ir para uma escola militar ou talvez para detenção juvenil. Alguém precisa ensiná-lo a usar _word binding_ , ele precisa de uma disciplina forte do Alfa. ”

  
"Ele não fez nada de errado", defendeu Kuchel, "usou _word binding_ para proteger, não prejudicar".

  
"Ele usou em mim", respondeu Rod.

  
"Ele estava com medo."

  
“E se ele fizer de novo, Kuchel? E se ele abusar? E se ele usar no seu amiguinho do lado?” Quando Kuchel não disse nada, Rod chegou à conclusão: "Ele _já_ fez? Isso pode resultar em uma _ação judicial!_ ”

  
“Como eu disse, ele usa para ajudar. Ele _salvou_ Eren de ser sequestrado por aqueles traficantes de Omega! Meu filho _não_ é perigoso!”

  
“Você apenas espera. Ele crescerá e se tornará um bastardo, como seu pai” Rod bufou, andando a passos duros antes que a porta da frente se fechasse e seu carro chique descesse a rua. Ninguém sabia se ele retornaria.

  
Kuchel chorou e o coração de Levi afundou, ele odiava quando sua mãe chorava. De alguma forma, ele sentiu que a culpa era dele. Afinal, geralmente era.

  
Levi acenou para Eren, sinalizando que ele sairia e correu para fora do quarto para encontrar sua mãe chorando no sofá da sala. A sala alegre com papel de parede floral e fotos dela e Levi pareciam mais escuras. Ele sentiu os feromônios angustiados de sua mãe, semelhantes aos que Eren sempre tinha quando Levi precisava ir.

  
Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e olhou para seu colo e murmurou: "Desculpe".

  
Kuchel puxou-o para um abraço e balançou os dois lentamente: “Tudo bem, querido. Só queremos o melhor para você. "

  
"E o que é melhor para você?" Levi perguntou, mantendo os olhos baixos.

  
"Você sabe que é velho demais para a sua idade", ela brincou.

  
"Você diz isso muito", Levi sabia que ela estava apenas se esquivando de sua pergunta. "Eu não ... por que ele tem que voltar?"

  
Seus dedos foram direto para a marca de acasalamento no pescoço e ela balançou a cabeça: "Você entenderá quando for mais velho".

  
"Ele não tem outra família para cuidar?" Levi perguntou teimosamente, lembrando as fotos dos filhos de Rod e da companheira anterior. Sua filha loira sorria brilhantemente na foto e Levi se perguntou se ele também a batia.

  
"Ele é um homem ocupado e tenta arranjar tempo para todos em sua vida", ela respondeu vagamente. “Você poderia, por favor, tentar ser legal? Por mim?"

  
Levi a abraçou, seus feromônios cobrindo os dois em uma nuvem protetora. Ele queria protegê-la das más intenções de Rod e garantir que ele nunca mais pudesse pisar na casa. Ele tentou barganhar: "Você poderia me falar mais sobre o pai?"

  
Ela deu-lhe um olhar nervoso e levantou uma sobrancelha: "Se eu lhe contar mais, você tentará ser legal?"

  
Levi assentiu rapidamente antes que ela pudesse mudar os termos da troca deles.

  
Ela relaxou um pouco, recostando-se no sofá com Levi no colo. “Nós nos conhecemos quando éramos jovens e foi amor à primeira vista. Você sabe, às vezes você sabe quando deve estar com alguém. É como se estivesse sentindo que o mundo está certo e todo o resto não importa mais. "

  
"Então o que aconteceu?" Levi cutucou.

  
"Você conhece esta parte. Ele foi chamado para pintar no exterior por um príncipe."

  
Levi lançou-lhe um olhar de descrença, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Não, sério, o que aconteceu?"

  
"O que aconteceu com o seu senso de imaginação?" ela cutucou-o na bochecha.

  
 _"O que realmente aconteceu?"_ Levi insistiu.

  
"Depois que tivemos você, não foi fácil sobreviver. Ele era pintor e eu não estava trabalhando na época. Então, ele foi para o exterior para tentar vender sua arte lá e ... nunca mais voltou ”, ela quebrou a dura verdade para seu filho de nove anos, algo que ela provavelmente salvaria até que ele tivesse idade suficiente para compreender e entender completamente o situação. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e seus dedos foram direto para a marca que desaparecia, como se para verificar e ver se ainda estava gravado em sua pele. "Rod tem sido uma boa companhia ..."

"Realmente?" O rosto de Levi caiu, tentando levar a sério.

  
"Sim, sério", Kuchel parecia ficar um pouco mais defensiva. "Eu sei que ele pode parecer mau, mas ele tem um bom coração."

  
Levi ainda não estava convencido, mas ele não iria insistir com sua mãe ainda mais. Em vez disso, ele rolou do colo dela e suspirou com exaustão.

  
"Quer fazer alguns bolos?" ela perguntou, tentando alegrar o clima. “Nós também podemos fazer um chá. Vou mostrar como fazer a xícara de chá mais perfeita? ”

  
"Ok", Levi deu de ombros, inseguro sobre as duas atividades, mas concordando com elas de qualquer maneira. Eles puxaram um banquinho para ele ajudar sua mãe no balcão.

  
"Colocamos a mistura", ela despejou a mistura seca em uma tigela de plástico amarelo, a poeira da farinha subindo para o rosto deles, o que os fez rir. "E um ovo, aqui eu vou quebrar ..."

  
Ela habilmente quebrou o ovo na mistura e adicionou um pouco de leite. Finalmente, ela jogou uma quantidade saudável de pequenas gotas de chocolate. "Essa é a melhor parte", ela considerou. "Agora, você mexe, querido."

  
Levi pegou a colher de pau e girou a mistura na tigela até Kuchel a levar para colocar cuidadosamente a massa em alguns papéis coloridos de cupcake. "Faremos extra para que você possa levá-los para a família de Eren", ela piscou. "Aposto que ele adoraria isso."

  
"Eu também", Levi sabia com certeza. O amor de Eren por chocolate e doces não tinha limites.

  
Ela as colocou no forno e pegou a velha chaleira de metal. “Tudo bem, Levi. A arte do chá deve ser levada a sério. Esses métodos foram transmitidos através da minha família por gerações! Você está pronto para provar a xícara de chá mais maravilhosa que você já tomou? ”

  
Seguindo sua liderança, Levi assentiu e sorriu: "Sim, _sensei_ ".

  
"Tudo bem, vamos começar!" Felizmente, Kuchel começou a esquentar a panela, sem saber que incorporava o amor pelo chá no sangue de seu filho pelo resto da vida e trazia felicidade até nos lugares mais desconfortáveis.


	7. Chapter 7

"Então, você pode controlar as pessoas?" Erwin perguntou pela terceira vez, tentando entender _word binding_. Depois de dias de pedidos, Levi finalmente satisfez a necessidade de Erwin de sair. Eles se encontraram na casa de Erwin, que surpreendeu Levi sem parar, e sentaram-se no quarto de Erwin, folheando os quadrinhos.

  
O quarto de Erwin era maior que a sala de Levi e parecia que saíra daquele canal doméstico que a mãe de Levi sempre assistia. Erwin tinha uma cama enorme com travesseiros demais. Havia toneladas de estantes de livros e uma grande mesa com ainda mais livros empilhados em cima dela. Entre os livros organizados, Erwin tinha uma coleção obsessiva de mangá e quadrinhos que os dois escolheram mergulhar enquanto conversavam à toa.

  
“Mais ou menos,” Levi deu de ombros, “Meus feromônios ficam realmente ... fortes, eu acho. Isso impede as pessoas de se moverem ou algo assim. ”

  
“Você pode fazer isso agora? Tente comigo.”

  
"Eu não tenho controle sobre. Isso simplesmente acontece.”

  
Erwin cantarolou e virou a página do livro, olhando as fotos. "É quando você se preocupa com Eren?"

  
Os olhos de Levi dispararam para Erwin instantaneamente, apenas para ver seu amigo loiro sorrindo para ele. Em vez de ceder a Erwin, ele optou por não responder e apenas o ignorou. Felizmente, sua tendência de largar assuntos que o deixavam desconfortável não impediu Erwin. Ele trocou suas palavras em troca de algumas que pareciam um pouco melhores: "É quando você se preocupa com as pessoas de quem gosta?"

  
Levi assentiu.

  
"Interessante ..." Erwin cantarolou, virando outra página. Levi se perguntou se ele estava realmente lendo. "Eu sempre me pergunto como vou apresentar. Meus pais são ambos Betas, então não há como dizer realmente. "

  
Aparentemente, o pai de Erwin era professor na faculdade e seu outro pai era médico. Com seus trabalhos ocupados, Erwin disse que ficou muito sozinho, mas não parecia se importar muito. Levi imaginou que ficaria muito solitário em uma casa tão grande sozinho.

  
"Você pode cheirar outras pessoas?" Erwin perguntou de repente, ainda interessado nas habilidades hiper-alfa de Levi.

  
"Às vezes ... minha mãe, Eren, seus pais ... todos eles têm aromas muito distintos."

  
"Acho que quanto mais você estiver perto de alguém, mais distinto será o seu cheiro", deduziu Erwin.

  
"Sim, provavelmente", Levi decidiu, carrancudo quando pensou no perfume de Rod. "Os aromas de todos os outros não são tão fáceis de decifrar, mas eles ainda estão lá."

  
"Você realmente se importa com Eren, Levi", Erwin sorriu, virando outra página. "Não é estranho? Ele é ... pequeno. "

  
"Ele tem seis anos."

  
"E você tem nove anos."

  
"E quando eu tiver cem anos, ele terá noventa e sete."

  
"Você não viverá cem anos."

  
Levi jogou sua história em quadrinhos na cabeça de Erwin: "Você também não se continuar perguntando sobre Eren".

  
Erwin riu: "Quer jogar videogame?"

  
Eles foram para o porão e Erwin começou a conectar tudo. O espaço estava montado como um pequeno teatro com toneladas de sofás de couro, uma televisão que quase ocupava toda a parede e todos os sistemas de jogos conhecidos em seu planeta. "O que você quer jogar?" Erwin começou a vasculhar os diferentes títulos.

  
"Eu não ligo", Levi caiu em um dos sofás fofos, apenas contente com a companhia de Erwin. Ele não se ofendia facilmente e não se importava com as tendências abrasivas de Levi. Erwin tendia a se destacar na sala de aula por sua imaginação e perguntas sobre situações hipotéticas. Alguns zombaram dele por fazer perguntas 'estúpidas' que não importavam, mas Levi respeitou sua vontade de perguntar. Inferno, isso tornava a aula muito mais interessante, vendo o professor ficar perturbado com uma das perguntas de Erwin. Isso estimularia Hange a iniciar uma conversa de vinte minutos sobre algo fora de tópico. Levi se perguntou se Erwin faria isso de propósito, perdendo tempo suficiente no final da aula para escapar das possibilidades de pop quizzes e trabalhos de casa extras.

  
Erwin apareceu em algum tipo de jogo de corrida. Levi o entendeu rapidamente, aprendendo a mecânica e a jogabilidade até que ele aprendeu muito bem. Ele acompanhou Erwin, que estava rindo: "Você tem isso em casa?"

  
Levi balançou a cabeça: "Não temos esse tipo de coisa em casa".

  
“Esta é sua primeira vez jogando? Você é incrivelmente bom.”

  
Levi apenas sorriu um pouco, feliz por acompanhar seu amigo. O jogo tornou-se rapidamente viciante e competitivo, enquanto os dois disputavam prêmios diferentes na vida real.

  
"Ok, se eu ganhar este, você tem que se juntar ao time de futebol comigo." Erwin barganhou.

  
"Bem. Se você perder, está escrevendo minha próxima redação para mim. "

  
"Combinado."

  
Na corrida de cinco minutos, Levi ganhou um redação gratuita de Erwin. Ele exibia um pequeno sorriso de vitória e esperou Erwin apresentar um novo desafio.

  
"Agora, se eu ganhar, você estará se juntando ao time de basquete."

  
"Tá." Levi queria rir da ideia. Por que Erwin estava se esforçando tanto para envolvê-lo? Ele não era exatamente um jogador de equipe. A única razão pela qual ele participou de alguma coisa foi se ele foi forçado a participar ou se Eren precisava de alguém para estar lá com ele.

  
De repente, um interruptor acendeu e Erwin assumiu a liderança. Não demorou muito para Levi descobrir que Erwin o estava pressionando o tempo todo. Ele deu um tapa frustrado no ombro de Erwin. “Sério?”

  
“Sério”, Erwin sorriu. “Bem-vindo ao time, Levi. Da próxima vez, vou ver se consigo fazer você ser parte da equipe de natação também. Aposto que você seria um bom nadador.”

  
Bem, uma promessa era uma promessa e Levi não iria recuar por medo. "Sim, sim", Levi deu a Erwin um empurrão brincalhão. "Idiota."

  
"Eu diria que você é o idiota. Eu sou o gênio. "

  
"Deixe-me chutar sua bunda mais uma vez", Levi ofereceu. "E se eu ganhar, você não pode falar assim de mim de novo."

  
"Linguagem", Erwin cutucou Levi na bochecha. "E tudo bem, mais um."

  
Levi não deixou Erwin vencer a rodada. Por puro rancor, ele deu a volta no carro e deu uma volta inteira à frente de Erwin.

  
"Ok, ok, entendi", Erwin jogou o controle no ar. “Não há mais jogos. Apenas prometa que você virá mais um pouco. Podemos até ir a sua casa na próxima vez.”

  
Levi assentiu e percebeu que não havia como escapar da vontade e do charme de Erwin Smith. Mesmo sem perceber, eles se tornaram amigos íntimos.

  
* * *

  
Eren se inclinou na areia e usou um graveto para desenhar algumas bolas gordinhas com olhos. Seu lábio inferior estava preso em um beicinho permanente.

  
"Você ainda está bravo com Levi?" Armin perguntou, dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

  
"Levi estúpido", Eren murmurou.

  
Mikasa deu-lhe uma leve pancada na cabeça com o punho: “Quem precisa dele? Você nos tem.”

  
Os três estavam sentados ao redor do poço de areia no parque. A mãe de Armin trouxe todos lá pela tarde e estava lendo em um banco próximo. Não havia muitas outras crianças lá, pois o dia estava nublado e um pouco frio.

  
Na notícia que Levi iria brincar com outra pessoa, o sorriso de Eren caiu e seu humor caiu junto com ele. Eles _sempre_ brincavam juntos depois da escola, mesmo que estivessem apenas fazendo lição de casa ou tomando sorvete. A primeira vez que Levi _não_ podia, Eren reclamou o dia todo até Armin e Mikasa decidirem que brincariam com ele. Os três sempre disseram que passariam mais tempo juntos, mas Eren estava sempre ocupado com Levi, Armin estava ocupado com seus livros e Mikasa tinha seus clubes esportivos.

  
"Sim, quem precisa dele?" Eren concordou teimosamente, pulando de seu lugar para parar sua própria ofensa.

  
"É, quem precisa dele?" alguém concordou, fazendo o trio girar. Uma garota com brilhantes olhos azuis e cabelos loiros de alguma forma se juntou a eles. Ela corou quando os três a estavam encarando.

  
"Quem é Você?" Eren perguntou com alguma desconfiança em seu tom.

  
Ela deu um passo para trás, "H-Historia".

  
Eren a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela usava um uniforme de uma escola primária diferente e tinha sua mochila rosa pendurada no ombro. Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado, como se ela estivesse correndo por um tempo. "De onde você veio?"

  
"Eu estava lá ... sozinha ..."

  
"Você pode brincar conosco, se quiser", Armin ofereceu com um sorriso.

  
"Como sabemos que ela não é inimiga?" Eren olhou.

  
"Uma inimiga?" Mikasa perguntou, olhando Historia ceticamente. "Eren, não acho que ela seja inimiga."

  
"Você nunca sabe ..." Eren mordeu o lábio, cansado. Ele sabia que havia todo tipo de gente má no mundo e Levi o alertou para ficar longe de estranhos. Até seus pais o ensinaram a não falar com pessoas que ele não conhecia.

  
"Eu juro que não sou!" Historia bateu as mãos juntas, como se estivesse implorando. "Por favor, confie em mim!"

  
Depois de um momento de silêncio, Eren cedeu aos seus grandes olhos lacrimejantes. “Sim, eu acho que eu poderia bater em você, se eu precisasse. Você pode brincar com a gente."

  
"Você quer dizer que _Mikasa_ poderia bater nela", Armin riu.

  
"Ei!" Eren colocou a língua para fora e olhou de volta para Historia. "Você não vai à nossa escola."

  
"Eu vou para uma escola particular." Ela mexeu na bainha da saia timidamente. “Mas só até eu ir para o ensino médio. Então eu vou para a escola pública. Minha amiga Ymir diz que também virá, então terei uma amiga. "

  
"Você terá mais do que apenas essa pessoa Ymir. Também somos seus amigos” decidiu Eren rapidamente. Dessa forma, se a amiga Ymir de Historia não pudesse estar por perto, ela os teria. Assim como Eren tinha Mikasa e Armin quando Levi não podia estar por perto.

  
Seu rosto se iluminou e quase brilhou de emoção. "Obrigado!" ela estourou. "Mal posso esperar para chegar ao ensino médio agora!"

  
Começaram a jogar um jogo curto de pega-pega até que pequenas gotas de água começaram a cair sobre eles. Alguma mulher pegou Historia pela mão e a levou embora sem deixá-la dizer adeus. A mãe de Armin empurrou todos eles para dentro do carro para deixá-los em suas respectivas casas.

  
"Eu gosto dela", Mikasa disse enquanto olhava pela janela a chuva.

  
"Eu também", Armin concordou alegremente. "E você, Eren?"

  
"Sim, ela é legal", Eren observou as ruas com cuidado, tentando reconhecer a sua.

  
"Sua mãe parecia má, no entanto", Armin pensou de volta para a mulher que gritou para Historia e a afastou.

  
"Mulher assustadora", Mikasa murmurou.

  
"Quem é essa agora?" A mãe de Armin perguntou, ouvindo atentamente enquanto Armin explicava o que havia acontecido. Ela apenas murmurou em resposta e continuou dirigindo, parecendo pensativa e um pouco zangada.

  
Eren foi o primeiro a ser deixado. Ele rapidamente se despediu de seus amigos, agradeceu a mãe de Armin obedientemente e correu para sua casa. Seus pais já estavam à mesa de jantar com os pratos arrumados. Os olhos de Eren se iluminaram quando viu Kuchel e Levi sentados à mesa também.

  
Ele correu para Levi, abraçando-o antes que seu amigo pudesse sair da cadeira. "Você está me molhando", Levi reclamou, tentando afastar Eren. "Você cheira como um cachorro molhado."

  
"Eren, você foi pego na chuva?" Kuchel riu.

  
“É melhor você trocar de roupa antes de pegar um resfriado. Vá depressa” Carla insistiu com um sorriso.

  
Eren gemeu, soltou Levi e correu para mudar. Ele derrapou e deslizou pelo chão de madeira o tempo todo, quase colidindo com a parede algumas vezes. "Seja cuidadoso!" seu pai avisou um pouco tarde demais. Eren trocou suas calças molhadas e camisa por uma roupa limpa, seca e que não combinava. Ele não se importava com a aparência dele, estava apenas empolgado por finalmente ver Levi novamente.

  
* * *

  
"Rod Reiss de novo?" Carla suspirou, segurando sua xícara de café com as duas mãos. Ela e Kuchel sentaram na mesa da cozinha enquanto assistiam Levi e Eren brincando na sala da família. Carla estava constantemente impressionada com o quão paciente e gentil Levi era com Eren. O filho de Kuchel agia mais adulto do que a maioria das pessoas que ela conhecia.

  
Kuchel esfregou o pescoço nervosamente: "Eu sei, eu apenas ... é difícil resistir. Essa marca estúpida ... É difícil ficar longe, dói quando estamos separados. Eu realmente sinto que essa é uma boa ideia, mas também sei que não é. ”

  
Carla entendeu a resposta emocional que as marcas de acasalamento traziam à tona. Sempre que Grisha tinha que ir embora, doía. Sempre que ele voltava, ela queria chorar de alegria. Ela sentiu suas emoções paralelas às dela. Todas as alegrias, dores, medos e emoções dele foram canalizados para o próprio corpo, e às vezes isso se tornou esmagador. No começo, era difícil se acostumar e difícil de entender. À medida que o vínculo se fortalecia, tudo ficou mais claro. Quando eles lutaram ou passaram por um período difícil, tudo ficou um pouco mais confuso e difícil.

  
"Você ainda sente alguma coisa vindo _dele?_ " Carla perguntou, olhando a primeira marca de acasalamento de Kuchel. Estava desaparecendo lentamente, mas a marca nunca desapareceu completamente.

  
Kuchel sacudiu a cabeça com uma careta. “Às vezes nos meus sonhos. Mas não posso me concentrar nisso agora. Rod está _aqui_ , não do outro lado do mundo. "

  
"Rod também não é bom para você", Carla trouxe a dura verdade.

  
Kuchel olhou para ela por apenas alguns segundos até que ela pudesse engolir sua reação instintiva. "Ele é melhor que nada. Ele me impediu de vender meu _heat_ para alguém.”

  
Os olhos de Carla se arregalaram: " _O quê?_ "

  
Kuchel olhou para Carla com o rosto vazio. “Havia um Alfa que queria passar meu _heat_ comigo por algum dinheiro. Não pareceu uma má ideia ... Não é fácil pagar as contas e não vou pedir mais ajuda a Kenny. ”

  
" _Kuchel_ ", Carla sussurrou um sussurro. "Se você precisar de ajuda, pergunte-me."

  
Kuchel sacudiu a cabeça. “Não vou sobrecarregar você, Carla. Você e Grisha já fizeram o suficiente.

  
"É isso. Se você está tendo problemas, deixe-me pegar meu talão de cheques."

  
Kuchel agarrou o pulso de Carla para impedi-la de se levantar. "Está tudo bem agora. Rod está aqui, ele está ajudando. Acabei de receber um aumento ... vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou cuidando disso. "

  
Carla olhou e apertou os lábios em uma linha fina. Ela odiava ver sua amiga desmoronando sem nem perceber. Kuchel estava metaforicamente esfaqueando-se na perna enquanto cantava que estava tudo bem, que ela estava bem. Por mais que Carla quisesse compartilhar um pedaço pesado de sua mente com a amiga, sabia que seus esforços seriam inúteis. A visão de Kuchel era nebulosa devido à sua marca de acasalamento e sua necessidade de prover o filho superava tudo. “A partir de agora, se você precisar de algo, me diga. Não vá para Rod, venha para mim. "

  
Kuchel não parecia completamente convencida com a ideia, mas ela concordou de qualquer maneira. "Tudo bem, você vence Carla."

  
Carla cruzou os braços e olhou para os dois meninos na sala da família. Ela odiava falar disso, mas era preciso dizer. "Ele não machucaria Levi novamente, machucaria?"

  
"Isso foi um erro", começou Kuchel.

  
Carla interrompeu: “Erro ou não, aconteceu. Kuchel, você pode estar pronta para arriscar uma segunda chance, mas e Levi?"

  
Kuchel olhou para o filho e depois para o colo. "Eu acho que ele nunca vai."

  
"Você ainda tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia?"

  
"Nós vamos tentar. Não vou deixar que ele nos machuque de novo, juro.”

  
* * *

  
“Você já desejou ter uma família de verdade? Como a família de Eren? " Kuchel perguntou cuidadosamente enquanto ela e Levi passavam pela rotina noturna juntos. Eles se espremeram sobre a pia do banheiro, escovando os dentes e cabelos.

  
Levi olhou para ela com uma cara engraçada, cuspindo na pia e guardando a escova de dentes antes de responder: "Como assim?"

  
"Você sabe, dois pais?" Kuchel tentou, esperando que Levi fosse honesto.

  
Como sempre, ele nunca mentiu: "Não acho que dois pais a transformem em uma família real, mãe".

  
Ela parou de escovar os próprios cabelos em favor de escovar os do filho. "Bem, você já desejou que fosse mais do que apenas nós dois?"

  
Ele mordeu o lábio: "Você, eu e Rod?"

  
"Bem", ela odiava o quão triste ele parecia. “Você, eu e qualquer pessoa realmente. Você já desejou ter outra mãe ou pai como as outras crianças?"

  
Levi inclinou a cabeça para trás para que Kuchel tivesse mais facilidade em escovar os nós. "Não."

  
"Não?" ela esperava uma resposta mais explicada, embora soubesse que Levi tendia a ficar longe das frases com muitas palavras.

  
"Somos uma família real e não preciso de ninguém além de você." Ele saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto para trocar de pijama, deixando Kuchel em lágrimas de alegria com o pente ainda na mão. Mesmo com o tom mais casual e indiferente, suas palavras soaram como a mais bela sinfonia para seus ouvidos.

  
Kuchel sentou-se na cama, mexendo na marca de acasalamento novamente. Ela lutou com os pensamentos habituais que a assombravam na escuridão silenciosa.

  
_Isso foi um erro._

  
_Não, você precisa dele._

  
_Ele é terrível para você e Levi._

  
_Ele é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você, ele está salvando sua família._

  
Não havia outra maneira de apagar uma marca além de ter uma nova em seu lugar, e Kuchel não conseguia encontrar ninguém além de Rod. Levou anos para que ela superasse o pai de Levi, então o que a esperava se ela decidisse abandonar Rod para sempre? Apenas dor, tormento e solidão. Seu corpo a puniria por deixar seu companheiro. Ela sempre se sentiria tentada a voltar e Rod continuaria tentando alcançá-la até que ela cedesse.

  
Mas, novamente, ela estaria livre.


	8. Chapter 8

O clima ficou mais frio e Eren se escondeu debaixo do cachecol para esconder o rosto contra o vento cortante. Em breve, seria o Halloween e ele já estava sonhando com o que queria vestir para participar de doces ou travessuras. Ele nunca admitiu isso para ninguém, mas ficava um pouco assustado na noite de Halloween com todas as outras crianças fantasiadas andando pelas ruas escuras. Muitas crianças mais velhas usavam algo aterrorizante que deixavam Eren cauteloso. Mas este ano, ele estava determinado a usar algo igualmente assustador para se sentir um pouco mais corajoso.

  
Enquanto isso, ele observava as árvores mudarem de verde para vermelho e laranja empoeirado. O professor explicou a eles por que e como eles mudavam de cor, mas ele não estava prestando muita atenção. Ele estava deitado de costas no quintal, olhando para a infinidade de tons do pôr do sol até que sua visão ficou embaçada e todos se fundiram em uma bonita bagunça de cor.

  
Levi se aproximou e caiu no chão ao lado dele em silêncio. Ele fazia isso com bastante frequência agora que o namorado de sua mãe aparecia muito. Ele sempre levava um minuto para voltar ao seu humor habitual. Eren ainda não tinha certeza de como chamar ele. Se ele mencionava Rod na conversa, Levi ficava bravo. Então, em vez disso, ele apenas fingiu que Rod não existia. Às vezes, porém, era um pouco difícil manter a boca fechada. "Você cheira estranho", anunciou Eren, ainda olhando para as folhas.

  
Levi levou o braço ao nariz para respirar fundo. Ele torceu o nariz e, em alguns segundos, voltou ao normal. "Melhor?" ele perguntou.

  
"Sim." Eren rolou de bruços para olhar para Levi, "Por que você demorou tanto?"

  
Levi murmurou alguma coisa e viu como uma folha caiu da árvore diretamente em seu estômago. Ele pegou para investigar, evitando a pergunta de Eren.

  
" _Levi_ ", gemeu Eren, arrancando a folha dos dedos de Levi.

  
"Rod não acha que eu deva brincar mais com você", Levi suspirou, pegando a folha de volta tão agressivamente que rasgou ao meio.

  
Eren deixou a folha cair no chão e sentou-se rapidamente: "O quê?"

  
"É estúpido, esqueça." Levi sentou e colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Eren. "Ele não pode me dizer o que fazer de qualquer maneira."

  
"Promete?" Eren estava um pouco preocupado, mas Levi apenas deu um tapinha na cabeça dele e pegou alguns livros da bolsa.

  
“Que história você quer ouvir hoje? Eu tenho a dos bruxos, a do espaço ou a dos animais falantes."

  
"Bruxos", decidiu Eren prontamente, completamente extasiado com a história e eles ainda não estavam em um capítulo inteiro.

  
Levi recuou até suas costas descansarem confortavelmente no tronco da árvore e Eren se juntou a ele, ele abriu a página marcada e começou a ler em voz alta.

  
"Faça as vozes", Eren cutucou a coxa de Levi. "Isso melhora as coisas."

  
Levi pigarreou e colocou sua melhor voz de bruxo grizalho para continuar a história. Momentos como esses eram mágicos à sua maneira, como Eren se esquecia do relógio que se movia rapidamente e como eles tinham que voltar para suas casas antes do pôr do sol. A voz de Levi acompanhada pela brisa do outono e pelo farfalhar das folhas poderia facilmente levá-lo a dormir se ele não estivesse tão interessado na história. Muitas vezes, Levi usava palavras que Eren não conhecia ou Eren se perdia um pouco, mas Levi estava sempre lá para alterar a frase ou explicar o que estava acontecendo em linguagem simples.

  
"Eu poderia ser um bruxo para o Halloween ..." Eren pensou em voz alta. "Mas isso não é muito assustador."

  
"Alguns bruxos são assustadores", Levi deu de ombros. "Por que você quer ser algo assustador?"

  
"Para assustar _você_ ", Eren mentiu com uma risadinha. Era melhor do que admitir que ele estava com medo.

  
"Eu acho que você nunca poderia me assustar, então nem tente", Levi o informou, deixando o livro pelo o dia.

  
"O que você vai ser?"

  
Levi deu de ombros: "Não sei, não fazíamos doces ou travessuras onde eu morava".

  
" _O que?_ " Eren estava praticamente ofendido.

  
"Todo mundo morava em prédios de apartamentos e a maioria das pessoas nem estava em casa. Geralmente ficávamos em casa e assistíamos a filmes de terror. ”

  
"Você e sua mãe?"

  
"E Farlan e Isabel."

  
Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado até se lembrar vagamente dos amigos de Levi da cidade. Ele sempre se sentia desconfortável quando Levi falava sobre eles, mas não sabia ao certo o porquê.

  
“Aposto que Erwin e Hange gostariam de fazer doces ou travessuras. E aposto que Mikasa e Armin também iriam.” Levi sugeriu: "Todos podemos ir juntos".

  
Eren se animou imediatamente e começou a soltar idéias para diferentes trajes. Vampiros, lobisomens, bruxos e todos os tipos de criaturas da noite estavam passando por sua mente. Mal podia esperar pelo Halloween, depois de descobrir que poderia gastá-lo com Levi e seus amigos. Ele passou a semana seguinte conversando sem parar até que sua mãe finalmente o levou à loja de roupas para escolher algo. Eles conversaram sobre diferentes opções por dias, até que ele finalmente decidiu algo adequado inspirado em uma das histórias que Levi havia lido para ele.

"Como você vai se fantasiar, Eren?" Armin perguntou na mesa do almoço quando todos chegaram. Faltavam poucos dias para o feriado e toda a escola estava cheia de fantasias e planos de Halloween. "Você finalmente decidiu?"

  
"É um segredo", sorriu Eren, decidindo fazer uma surpresa. Ele era péssimo em guardar segredos, especialmente os dele, mas isso era algo importante que ele se apegaria. Ele queria ver seus rostos de surpresa e se exibir um pouco, sorrindo ao pensar em revelar seu grande segredo.

  
"Então, manteremos todas as nossas roupas em segredo até nos vermos no Halloween!" Erwin decidiu com um sorriso: "Vai ser divertido."

  
Eren gostou da ideia e ele concordou fervorosamente, esmagando o resto do sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geléia no rosto. Ele falou com a boca cheia: "Vai ser demais!"

Na noite do Halloween, todos decidiram se encontrar na casa de Levi, o que estava bom para Eren. De qualquer maneira, ele queria mostrar sua fantasia para Levi, animado para ver a expressão em seu rosto. Depois que a mãe dele tirou um monte de fotos e repassou as regras de doces ou travessuras com ele três vezes, ela o acompanhou até a casa dos Ackerman.

  
Eles tocaram a campainha e Levi atendeu, Eren dando a ele o rosnado mais feroz que ele conseguiu antes de explicar: "Eu sou um lobisomem!"

  
Ele usava uma tiara com orelhas de cachorro, roupas esfarrapadas e um rabo preso na parte de trás da calça. Algumas listras sangrentas nas mangas sugeriam que ele acabara de voltar de algum tipo de caça e usava presas de plástico para completar a roupa. Ele balançou seu pequeno balde laranja de Halloween no ar em um 'tah-dah' e sorriu quando Levi sorriu também.

  
"É perfeito", Levi riu. Ele usava uma capa escura, um pedaço de tecido branco e fofo em volta do pescoço e calça escura. Ele tinha pintado faixas sangrentas no rosto e usava as mesmas presas de plástico que Eren.

  
"Vampiro?" Eren adivinhou e Levi assentiu. Para sua primeira vez, se vestindo para o Halloween, Levi fez um trabalho incrível e Eren se lançou para frente para lhe dar um abraço de urso. "É ótimo!"

  
"Ele ia ficar em casa até Eren mencionar gostosuras ou travessuras", Ouviu Kuchel conversando com sua mãe. “Foi a primeira vez que ele demonstrou algum interesse nisso. Será bom para todos eles passarem a noite juntos. E obrigado a você e Grisha por tirá-los de casa, estou feliz que Levi tenha feito bons amigos. Especialmente Eren.”

  
"Não tem problema nenhum", Carla riu. "Você se diverte distribuindo doces para todos esses jovens."

  
Logo depois, Armin e Mikasa apareceram. Mikasa estava vestida de gatinha com garras longas, orelhas e rabo. Armin era uma múmia elaboradamente embrulhada. Ambos pareciam tão empolgados quanto Eren. Pouco depois, Hange apareceu vestida de pirata, com um tapa-olho e um pássaro falso que até gritou em seu ombro. E, finalmente, Erwin veio como um zumbi com uma camisa ensangüentada, pintura facial verde e apenas um braço.

  
Todos lideraram o caminho com Carla e Grisha atrás deles, conversando sobre suas roupas e todos os doces que receberiam. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade: um dia para se vestir, bater na porta do seu vizinho, dizer 'gostosuras ou travessuras', e eles lhe davam doces. Empolgados com açúcar e decorações assustadoras, todos estavam saltando pela calçada em alta velocidade.

  
Até Eren passar pela primeira criança mais velha, que usava uma máscara que fazia sua pele arrepiar. Ele não queria admitir seus medos, ele deveria ser corajoso e até temível. Todo mundo parecia bem, conversando como sempre e nem prestando atenção nas crianças cada vez mais aterrorizantes que passavam por eles. Naturalmente, Eren agarrou a mão de Levi e apertou-a com força. Ele não pensou muito na ação, aconteceu instintivamente quando seu coração começou a acelerar um pouco mais rápido.

  
Depois que ele percebeu o que havia feito, lançou um olhar frenético para Levi _. Por favor, não solte,_ ele esperava. Sem Levi lá, ele não achava que conseguiria passar a noite inteira. Era para ser divertido, não assustador. Por que ele tinha que ficar tão assustado com máscaras e roupas bobas? Mesmo que não fosse real e ele sabia que não era real, de alguma forma ainda chegava a ele.

  
Levi nunca soltou, ele segurou a mão de Eren e eles seguiram seus amigos até a casa seguinte. Eren se soltava assim que ficavam sob a segurança de uma luz da varanda, mas se agarrava imediatamente quando voltavam para a calçada escura. Durante toda a caminhada pela vizinhança, Levi deixou Eren segurar a mão ou a manga sem fazer grande coisa ou dizer nada. Eren apreciou, imaginando se Levi pensava que ele era um bebê por ter tanto medo. Uma pitada de preocupação o atingiu quando percebeu que a única pessoa que ele queria impressionar poderia ter pensado que ele era bobo. Eren não segurou mais a mão dele depois disso, mas evitou o contato visual quando um garoto mais velho passou.

  
Em algum momento, Carla e Grisha estavam convencidos a deixar as crianças passarem a noite para uma festa do pijama. Armin e Erwin eram negociadores especializados.

  
"Não haveria tempo suficiente para trocar nossos doces!" Armin explicou.

  
"A troca de doces leva _pelo menos_ três horas!" Erwin acrescentou à discussão. “E este é o nosso primeiro Halloween juntos! Levi nem nunca _se fantasiou_ para o Halloween antes! Esta noite é especial!”

  
"Precisamos de um exército maior para atacar os fantasmas à noite."

  
"E ainda temos histórias de fantasmas para contar."

  
"Por favor por favor por favor?" Eren implorou com um sorriso enorme e grandes olhos de filhote de lobisomem.

  
"Ok, ok, ligaremos para os pais de todos para garantir que esteja tudo bem", decidiu Grisha. Carla já estava com o telefone, mandando mensagens para as mães e os pais de todos. Em alguns minutos, a Festa do Pijama do Dia das Bruxas na sala de Eren já era uma realidade.

Eles se espalharam pelo chão da sala com dezenas de sacos de dormir, cobertores e travesseiros. Eles construíram um forte com a ajuda de Grisha movendo os sofás e colocando um cobertor sobre eles. Carla acendeu algumas luzes de velas a pilhas e o animado comércio de doces havia começado.

  
"Meu pássaro quer mais caramelo, quem tem mais caramelo?" Hange tirou o papagaio do ombro e enfiou no meio.

  
"Eu tenho caramelo se você tiver chocolate", Erwin trocou.

  
"Eu preciso de uma daquelas peças de alcaçuz", decidiu Eren. Mikasa prontamente enfiou um dos dela em sua boca e ele cantarolou em agradecimento, mastigando enquanto examinava as negociações.

  
Levi e Mikasa não se importaram muito com os doces e deram a maioria deles a Eren, o que lhe deu o maior material comercial. Ele e Hange estavam trocando feito loucos, possivelmente terminando com as mesmas coisas que começaram, mas era impossível dizer. Erwin entrou com suas próprias pechinchas alternativas, colocando os dois em conflito até Armin entrar com outra opção que os fez gemer de indecisão.

  
Carla e Grisha os ajudaram a se arrumar para dormir, certificando-se de que todos tivessem seus próprios sacos de dormir e que fossem ajustados confortavelmente. Eles dispersaram escovas de dente extras e roupas de dormir adequadas para todos, como se tivessem planejado que a festa do pijama acontecesse. Com todos lavados e limpos, as luzes foram apagadas às dez e a sala de repente ficou assustadoramente escura.

  
"Oooh", Hange sussurrou um ruído fantasma falso, fazendo todo mundo rir em um acesso de risos.

  
"Oooooh", respondeu Eren, gostando de como eles estavam iluminando a sala escura e assustadora. Foi meio legal ter as crianças mais velhos ao lado deles para apoio. Eles não pareciam com medo, mas à vontade. Hange parecia gostar de fazê-los rir e Erwin a incentivou. Levi não falou muito, mas ele estava sorrindo a noite toda, o que fez Eren feliz. Armin se divertiu brincando com Erwin e Mikasa, assim como Levi, apenas gostava de estar perto de seus amigos.

  
"Não podemos ir para a cama sem uma história assustadora", Hange decidiu com uma gargalhada e um sorriso, "Então você já ouviu falar sobre o grupo de canibais?"

  
"O que é um canibal?" Eren perguntou e Levi sussurrou a explicação em seu ouvido. "Eles _o que?_ " ele quase gritou.

  
“Sonny e Bean, os líderes da tribo fizeram sua mágica e transformaram os sacrifícios humanos em bifes e coxas memoráveis. Eles até comeram o cérebro e beberam o sangue! Somente os membros mais fortes da tribo podiam participar, mas _uau_ , eles eram deliciosos. ”

  
"Esta é uma história apropriada para a idade?" Erwin interrompeu com um sorriso.

  
"Provavelmente não", respondeu Hange alegremente, "mas encontrei a história em nossa biblioteca local na seção de não ficção".

  
"Você quer dizer que isso _realmente aconteceu?_ " Armin ofegou.

  
"Ah sim!" Hange bateu palmas. "Ainda existem canibais por aí hoje! Estou me preparando para comer você!”

  
Todos ficaram em silêncio até o papagaio de Hange fazer barulho mecânico de pássaro, fazendo todos pularem e gritarem e caírem em gargalhadas.

  
Risos e sussurros lentamente se transformaram em roncos e respiração pesada enquanto adormeciam um a um. Bem, todos, exceto Eren. Ele adormeceu por mais ou menos uma hora, mas acordou em um choque de medo. Ele olhou ao redor da sala desconhecida e tentou obter algum tipo de suporte.

  
Um cheiro atingiu seu nariz e ele olhou para baixo e viu Levi dormindo pacificamente ao lado dele. O aroma arrastou Eren, caindo de costas e rolando para sentir melhor o cheiro. Levi cheirava tão _bem e quente_. O perfume trouxe lembranças felizes e conforto diferente de qualquer outra coisa. Ele embalou-o para dormir facilmente, com os olhos fechados quase automaticamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Eren foi o primeiro a se levantar. Ele olhou para cima e viu que todos de alguma forma gravitaram em direção a Levi durante a noite, embora ele não pensasse muito nisso. Levi cheirava bem e provavelmente todos pensavam assim também.

  
"Eren?" Levi sentou-se um pouco, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. "O sol ainda não nasceu."

  
Eren olhou pela janela para ver que o céu estava mais claro, mas o sol ainda não havia nascido. Ele nem tinha notado, ele acordou tão revigorado e feliz. "Oh ..."

  
"Você dormiu bem?" Levi perguntou, mantendo os olhos fixos na janela.

  
"Uh, sim", respondeu Eren nervosamente, não querendo admitir seus pesadelos. Ele os recebe desde o dia no parque de diversões e não queria contar a ninguém. Ele passava os dias correndo para o quarto de seus pais sempre que não conseguia dormir à noite. Ele era velho demais para isso e não queria que ninguém pensasse que ele era um gatinho assustado.

  
Afinal, ele deveria crescer para se tornar um Alfa, assim como Levi, ou assim ele pensava. Os alfas não tinham medo de nada, em vez disso mantinham seu cônjuge seguro e feliz, não importa o quê. Ele confiava que os pesadelos iam acabar parando, esperançosamente.

  
"Por que todos estão amontoados perto nós?" Levi virou-se para olhar para os amigos.

  
"Eu não sei. Você cheira bem, eu acho" respondeu Eren sonolento, aconchegando-se novamente em seu casulo de calor.

  
Após uma breve pausa, Levi perguntou: "Você teve medo ontem à noite?"

  
"Não", Eren objetou bruscamente, fechando os olhos.

  
"Eren ..." Levi suspirou, caindo de volta em seu saco de dormir também. "Então por que você estava segurando minha mão?"

  
"Eu não vou mais se te incomoda", Eren se afastou de Levi, irritado por ter sido acusado de ter medo. Claro, ele estava com medo, mas ele não queria que Levi soubesse disso.

  
"Isso não me incomoda. Eu só queria saber” Levi resmungou.

  
"Bem, eu não estava com medo", Eren bufou.

  
Levi não disse nada depois disso e Eren se perguntou se ele voltaria a dormir.

  
Ele odiava e parecia errado, discutir com Levi sobre algo tão bobo. Mas não era bobagem para Eren e o fogo em sua barriga não queria ceder à verdade. Ele nunca admitiria que estava com medo e negaria até os canibais chegarem e os comerem. Mas se o fizessem, ele provavelmente ainda seguraria a mão de Levi.


	9. Chapter 9

"Desculpe, Levi. Eren pegou um resfriado. Não acho que ele possa jogar hoje. Eu deixaria você entrar para dizer olá, mas eu acredito que você pegaria e acabaria doente na cama também" Grisha suspirou. 

  
Levi assentiu, franziu a testa e saiu do degrau da porta da frente do Jaeger. Ele ficou preocupado o dia inteiro quando sua mãe o levou para a escola sem Eren, mas manteve seus pensamentos em segredo. Toda vez que ele falava sobre Eren com sua mãe, ela tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto, como se estivesse mantendo um segredo. Isso o irritava, então ele preferia não falar sobre ele.

  
Mas com o passar do dia, ele não parava de pensar. Ele se mudou? Ele se machucou? Ele foi levado? Quando seus amigos perguntaram onde ele estava, Levi murmurou algo sobre como ele não sabe onde Eren está o tempo todo e eles não deveriam mais perguntar a ele. 

  
Agora ele estava parado à sua porta, odiando o fato de que ele não podia perder algumas horas no quintal de Eren. Ele olhou para o carro de Rod na garagem e respirou fundo enquanto entrava.

  
Sua mãe e Rod estavam cozinhando algo na cozinha juntos e por seus aromas, ambos eram felizes e despreocupados. Foi um bom sinal.

  
"Oh, Levi, como está Eren?" Sua mãe o cumprimentou com um sorriso enorme. 

  
"Doente", respondeu Levi com a menor quantidade de palavras possível. Ele não gostaria de dar a Rod nenhuma munição ou a oportunidade de distorcer suas frases como costumava fazer.

  
"Aparentemente, algo está acontecendo agora que está mais frio", acrescentou Rod, "Essas escolas estão cheias de bactérias. É quase impossível sair de uma dessas coisas sem pegar alguma coisa. " 

  
“Oh, Levi! Aparentemente, a filha de Rod conheceu Eren. Ela não parou de falar sobre seus novos amiguinhos desde que se conheceram. Eles têm mais ou menos a mesma idade, Rod?"

  
Rod murmurou uma afirmação e continuou cortando algumas batatas. "Historia não cala a boca sobre o garoto. Diz que ela mal pode esperar para crescer e frequentar a mesma escola que eles. " 

  
Eren conheceu Historia? Até Levi não conheceu a loirinha e não queria. Ele se perguntou por que Eren não havia dito a ele. Afinal, Eren contava a ele _tudo_ , desde o que ele comeu no café da manhã até a última vez que peidou. Sério, ele era um tagarela de grau A. "Oh", ele finalmente falou, segurando as alças da mochila. "Eu vou fazer minha lição de casa." Ele realmente não tinha nenhum dever de casa, mas era uma desculpa boa o suficiente. Ele correu para o quarto antes que alguém pudesse dizer outra palavra.

  
Ele fechou a porta do quarto e foi direto para a janela. Assim como ele esperava, Eren estava encolhido na cama com uma pilha de lenços de cabeceira em sua mesa de cabeceira e um bando de bichos de pelúcia ao seu redor para apoio emocional. Ele sentou-se para assoar o nariz novamente e Levi notou que ele estava vestindo uma de suas camisolas. Automaticamente, suas sobrancelhas se franziram, onde Eren conseguiu uma delas e por que ele a usava em primeiro lugar. Ele não estava chateado com isso, apenas brutalmente curioso. 

  
Eren notou Levi na janela e pulou da cama, correndo para acenar para ele. Levi pegou um quadro branco que ele mantinha perto da janela e escreveu: _Sinto muito, você está doente._ Ele a segurou contra a janela para Eren ler.

  
Eren espirrou em sua manga (manga de Levi) e pegou seu próprio quadro branco. Ele fez uma careta com lágrimas, franzindo a testa com um beicinho dramático.

  
 _Vá para a cama_ , Levi escreveu de volta com uma expressão severa.

  
Eren suspirou visivelmente, mostrou a língua e se arrastou de volta para os cobertores. Mesmo na cama, ele ainda olhava ansiosamente pela janela até se cansar o suficiente para dormir novamente.

  
Levi pegou seu livro que ele fez check-out da biblioteca e começou a ler. O tempo todo ele estava pensando em como Eren teria adorado a história e decidiu quais vozes ele usaria para cada personagem para entretê-lo mais. Ele se manteve ocupado até os gritos recomeçarem, como sempre.

  
"Por que é sempre sobre Levi?" sua mãe estourou, quebrando o silêncio. "Ele é um bom garoto, o que há de errado com ele? Você ainda está chateado por ele ser um Alfa mais forte que você?" As palavras provocaram Rod em raiva. “Alfa mais forte? O filho da puta tem nove anos! Ele ainda nem se apresentou, então nem comece essa merda comigo. Não, ele vai crescer como um lunático do jeito que você está criando ele! Ele precisa entrar na linha!"

  
"Eu continuo dizendo, ele não fez nada de errado!" ela defendeu o filho com paixão ardente. "Ele não é esse monstro que você continua fazendo dele!" 

  
Um silêncio mortal se espalhou e Levi sabia o que estava próximo. Seu corpo congelou, esperando o tapa revelador. Por mais que ele quisesse sair da sala e ficar entre os dois, ele sabia que isso só pioraria as coisas. Ele perderia o controle, usaria _word binding_ e daria a Rod outro motivo para odiá-lo e gritar com sua mãe.

  
Mas ele não podia apenas ficar sentado e se preparar para o pior. Ele não podia colocar as mãos sobre os ouvidos e esperar que tudo terminasse, juntando os cacos de sua mãe depois que Rod saísse. Se Alfas deveriam proteger, ele era tão ruim quanto Rod.

  
Ele largou o livro no chão e abriu a porta do quarto. Os dois estavam tendo um impasse no corredor e Levi passou correndo por Rod para pegar a mão de sua mãe. Ele a puxou para a sala onde eles não seriam encurralados. Rod seguiu em um estrondo estrondoso. "Que porra você pensa que está fazendo, garoto?" ele falou em um tom baixo e ameaçador. "Estou lhe dizendo, você está me dando nos nervos."

  
Kuchel olhou rapidamente entre o filho e Rod, com medo a princípio, mas depois com a mesma raiva. "Isto está acabado." 

  
"Acaba quando eu digo que acabou", Rod cuspiu de volta, tropeçando na direção dos dois.

  
A mãe de Levi segurou sua marca de acasalamento e estremeceu, como se a estivesse queimando. Ela caiu de joelhos e Levi colocou uma mão no seu ombro e a outra na direção de Rod, como se ele o estivesse segurando.

  
"Vamos esclarecer uma coisa aqui. Este pequeno filho da puta não administra esta casa e ele não tem o direito de ditar suas escolhas. Ele é um filho bastardo criado por engano. Você é muito gentil para descartá-lo imediatamente, só isso" A voz de Rod assumiu um tom assustadoramente suave. Levi se acostumou tanto a gritar e resmungar que não percebeu que o homem tinha outras inflexões deixadas nas cordas vocais. "Ele não merece mantê-lo da verdadeira felicidade, como o pai dele. Você também não precisa mantê-lo como lembrança."

  
Kuchel ficou mortalmente quieto e Levi podia ouvir seu próprio coração disparar pelo pescoço e pelos ouvidos. Ela saiu do seu alcance em direção a Rod, lenta mas certamente e o coração de Levi mergulhou em seu estômago. Era o mesmo silêncio que ela usava nele sempre que ele fazia algo errado ou respondia a ela, o mesmo silêncio que ela guardava apenas para as situações mais terríveis.

  
Mais um passo e ele estava sorrindo com vitória. Ela estava deixando Levi para trás, mas algo simplesmente não estava certo. 

  
_Smack._

  
Kuchel deu um tapa brutal na bochecha de Rod, fazendo com que ele recuasse alguns passos.

  
“Sua _puta!_ Vou processá-la por agressão!"

  
"Saia da minha casa", ela rosnou, feromônios de angústia enchendo a sala em um instante. "Agora." 

  
"Isso é ridículo", Rod levantou a mão contra ela, mas ela o segurou pelo pulso antes que ele pudesse causar impacto e lutou contra seu impulso.

  
Levi olhou com os olhos arregalados para a situação e suas emoções se libertaram de uma só vez, como se a represa quebrasse e tudo estivesse inundando seus poros. O pânico, o medo e a angústia de potencialmente perder sua mãe vieram primeiro e foram seguidos rapidamente por sua raiva por Rod Reiss. E um pouco de orgulho vendo sua mãe lhe dar um tapa assim.

  
"Esses feromônios de merda de novo" Rod rangeu os dentes e se arrastou contra o ar pesado, passando por Kuchel. "É isso, foda-se. Você precisa aprender seu lugar antes de me matar ou sua mãe." Com um balanço, ele deu um passo à frente e pegou Levi pela mandíbula, enviando-o para o chão.

  
Levi tropeçou de volta, agressão enrolando em seu intestino. No segundo em que ele voltou, Rod apenas deu um soco no estômago para mandá-lo de volta novamente. "Levi!" Kuchel gritou, jogando o corpo no corpo largo de Rod para afastá-lo do filho. "Você sai da casa dele e _nunca_ mais volta."

  
"Ele vai te matar, Kuchel! Você apenas espera! Ele é uma bomba relógio, eu posso ver nos olhos dele! " Rod tentou convencê-la, falando passos de volta para a porta.

  
"Eu que vou processar _você._ Saia." Agora, os tons escuros de Kuchel enviaram um arrepio pelo corpo dolorido de Levi.

  
Rod saiu, embora devagar enquanto olhava de volta para os dois. "Vamos resolver isso mais tarde, então."

  
No momento em que a porta se fechou, Kuchel se lançou para trancá-la com segurança e depois correu em direção a Levi. "Ok, Levi, ok, deixe-me dar uma boa olhada." 

  
Ela finalmente estava ao alcance do braço e ele se jogou no colo dela, liberando o acúmulo de soluços. Ele não chorava frequentemente, mas simplesmente não conseguia segurar tudo.

  
Quando ele começou a chorar, Kuchel também. Sua voz tremia e seu corpo tremia a cada nova rodada de lágrimas. "Sinto muito, querido. Me desculpe. Oh Deus, isso é tudo culpa minha."

  
Levi se afastou para ver manchas de sangue na saia branca de sua mãe. Ele estendeu a mão e percebeu que estava sangrando, puxando a mão para trás para observar o líquido escarlate cobrindo sua palma e dedos. Ele olhou para sua mãe, que ainda estava chorando muito, puxando-o com força contra ela enquanto repetia desculpas repetidas vezes.

  
"Vamos fazer isso funcionar, só você e eu. Nós vamos dar um jeito”, ela começou a dizer, assegurando-se tanto quanto Levi.

  
E por alguma razão, Levi estava pensando em Eren, apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido e o quanto ele queria ver seu rosto estúpido e sorridente. Por alguma razão, mesmo apenas as lembranças o acalmaram o suficiente para se concentrar em empurrar os feromônios quentes e reconfortantes pelo bem de sua mãe.

  
Eles dormiram na mesma cama naquela noite, como sempre faziam quando as coisas ficavam difíceis. Levi não tinha certeza de quem precisava mais, mas o ajudou a ir para a cama um pouco mais rápido e manteve os pesadelos afastados. Eles estavam seguros, ele continuou tendo que dizer a si mesmo. Agora, eles estavam finalmente a salvo.

"Você brigou ou algo assim?" Hange perguntou no dia seguinte na escola, olhando para o rosto machucado de Levi. Ela falou em voz baixa, por medo de que o professor gritasse com ela por conversar novamente durante a aula. 

  
Ele revirou os olhos e falou o mais sarcasticamente possível: "Sim, com uma pantera que entrou no meu quintal ontem à noite".

  
"Seria _tão legal_ ver uma pantera de perto!" Hange ficou maravilhada, enfiando o nariz de volta no caderno para esboçar. Ultimamente, ela gostava de animais e Levi sabia que era uma maneira de distraí-la. 

  
Erwin, no entanto, não foi tão fácil de se desviar. "O que _realmente_ aconteceu?" ele perguntou cuidadosamente quando eles tiveram tempo para trabalhar em grupos.

  
"Caí", mentiu Levi, um argumento fácil. 

  
"Você não cai. Você faz tudo estranhamente perfeitamente" acusou Erwin. "Essa é apenas uma maneira de pular o treino de basquete ou algo assim?" 

  
"Ah, certo, estamos fazendo isso agora." 

  
“Sim, e começa na próxima semana! Você vai estar pronto?" 

  
"Sim, eu acho", Levi suspirou, tendo esquecido tudo sobre a promessa estúpida que ele fez.

  
"E como estão as coisas por aqui?" o professor se abaixou para olhar para a folha do grupo, Erwin e Hange terminaram cinco minutos antes. Eles pegaram a folha e entregaram a eles outra para 'prática extra', já que todos haviam terminado muito antes de seus colegas.

  
Hange começou a escrever respostas, enquanto Erwin continuava incomodando Levi sobre seus treinos de basquete. "Podemos pegar um uniforme para você depois da escola, eles têm toneladas, então poderemos encontrar um que combine com você. Ah, e eles têm sapatos lá também. Eles são especiais para manter o piso agradável. "

  
Levi se encolheu ao pensar em usar um uniforme usado e tênis. Ele precisaria descobrir como limpá-los o suficiente para que não fossem tão nojentos. Depois de lidar com o potente cheiro de Rod por tanto tempo, ele cresceu para detestar qualquer coisa igualmente repugnante, pois o lembrava do único homem que ele realmente odiava.

  
“Eren ainda não voltou para a escola? Ele não veio a dormir debaixo da sua mesa hoje" pensou Hange.

  
"Ele está doente" Disse Levi. " Muito doente"

  
"Ele vai ficar bem?" 

  
"Sim, ele vai ficar bem ..." Levi esperava. Ele fez uma nota para dar uma passada e perguntar aos pais sobre sua condição depois da escola. 

  
"Deveríamos fazê-lo cartas de melhoras!" Hange colocou a folha de exercícios pronta de lado e pegou seu caderno, arrancando três páginas novas. Ela passou alguns lápis de cor e os três começaram a trabalhar. 

  
Levi desenhou aquelas bolas fofas estranhas que Eren chamava de coelhos ao longo das bordas da folha e escreveu simplesmente: _Melhore logo._

  
A de Hange estava decorada com bonecos zumbis e a nota no centro dizia: _Por favor, não morra._

  
Erwin tinha a melhor letra de todas, colocando sua rabiscos desleixados em vergonha. Ele desenhou algumas flores e rostos sorridentes e escreveu: _Espero vê-lo de volta à escola em breve, Eren!_

  
Hange dobrou todos os cartões em flores e Levi os colocou na mochila, realmente empolgado para chegar em casa e entregá-los a Eren. Ele estava meio que sentindo falta daquele sorriso grande, burro e cheio de dentes, especialmente depois da noite estressante em casa.

  
“Ok, hora do recreio. Levi, você pode ficar para trás por apenas um momento?” o professor anunciou.

  
Erwin e Hange deram a Levi olhares engraçados e prometeram que esperariam por ele lá fora. Levi caminhou até a professora com uma careta.

  
Eles suspiraram: "Eu sei que não há uma maneira fácil de perguntar isso, mas, por favor, seja honesto comigo. As coisas em casa estão indo bem? ”

  
"Está tudo bem", Levi nem deixou que terminassem de falar. "Está tudo bem", ele repetiu, tentando parecer um pouco mais sincero. Não era exatamente uma mentira, tudo ficaria bem sem Rod.

  
Deram-lhe um olhar desconfiado e suspiraram mais uma vez. “Tudo bem, mas se alguém te machucar de qualquer maneira, você pode falar comigo sobre isso. Você não terá problemas. "

  
Levi assentiu: "Posso ir agora?"

  
"Sim, vá."

  
No momento em que foi dispensado, ele estava correndo pela porta. O resto do dia passou e ele estava batendo o pé enquanto esperava sua mãe buscá-lo na escola. Tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era em Eren e em como ficaria feliz em receber os pequenos cartões que eles fizeram para ele.

  
Seu coração parou quando viu um familiar carro caro e prateado dirigindo lentamente pela estrada. Rod olhou para ele pela janela do motorista, mas não parou o carro. Ele simplesmente dirigiu devagar pela estrada até virar a esquina e ficar completamente fora de vista. Levi ficou olhando, completamente surpreso com o que ele viu. Por que Rod estava passando? Ele não morava perto da escola e sua filha foi para a escola particular do outro lado da cidade. O que ele poderia querer?

  
Levi deixou o pensamento latejar no fundo de sua mente quando viu sua mãe finalmente parar. Ele pulou no carro rapidamente e esperou pacientemente durante o caminho de casa. Eles fizeram os movimentos regulares, perguntando sobre os dias um do outro e dando respostas vagas. Levi puxou os cartões dobrados em flores em antecipação.  
No momento em que ela estacionou o carro, Levi saiu correndo e atravessou os quintais para chegar à porta da frente de Eren. Ele tocou a campainha várias vezes até Carla deixá-lo entrar e acompanhá-lo ao quarto de Eren para permitir uma breve visita.

  
Levi estava esperando o cheiro agradável habitual de Eren, mas aparentemente sua doença o azedou. Foi o cheiro mais triste que ele já experimentou de Eren. A sala inteira parecia sombria e escura, embora no momento em que seus olhos se encontrassem tudo parecesse desaparecer.

  
"Levi!" Eren gritou com o nariz entupido, fazendo-o parecer meio engraçado.

  
Levi sentou na beira da cama de Eren e perguntou: "Como você está se sentindo?"

  
"Ótimo!" Eren disse logo antes de espirrar na manga (de Levi).

  
"De onde você tirou esse moletom?" Levi perguntou, uma pergunta que estava pegando seu cérebro por um tempo.

  
Eren corou imediatamente. "Uh, bem, eu estava na sua casa brincando um dia e cheirava muito bem ..."

  
Levi se viu sorrindo com a informação e antes de dizer mais alguma coisa, colocou os três papéis no colo de Eren. "Eles são de Erwin, Hange e eu."

  
Assim como Levi imaginou, os olhos de Eren brilharam com as pequenas notas. Levi se concentrou nisso mais do que em seus problemas em casa e na presença de Rod em sua escola. Ele se concentrou nas gargalhadas e risadinhas de Eren e na maneira como se agarrou a Levi com tanta força. Mesmo com o nariz manchado esfregando a camisa, Levi não se importava.

  
"Melhore logo, ok?" Levi disse a ele. "Ou vou ler todos os nossos livros sem você."

  
"O que? Não!" Eren choramingou, puxando sua camisa. “Levi! Vou melhorar o mais rápido que puder! Você vai ver!”

  
Infelizmente, aquele frio desagradável ficou com Eren pelo resto da semana. Mesmo assim, Levi visitava todos os dias com livros na mão, sentando-se na beira da cama de Eren para lê-lo com vozes engraçadas incluídas.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren sentou-se nas arquibancadas e observou os meninos correndo de um lado para o outro, ocasionalmente oferecendo um aplauso empolgante para estimulá-los. Armin e Mikasa sentavam-se ao lado dele, juntando-se de vez em quando quando um dos meninos fazia uma cesta. O jogo era ombro a ombro, todos estavam sentados na beira do assento.

  
Seus olhos rastrearam Levi enquanto ele corria de um lado para o outro da quadra. Levi foi bastante rápido e até um pouco mais alto que todos os outros garotos do time. Ele marcou muitos pontos, embora não tantos quanto Erwin. Os dois pareciam ter uma pequena competição entre eles, o que era bem engraçado de assistir. Isso fez com que o restante da equipe trabalhasse ainda mais para acompanhar, zombando da quadra depois dos dois.

  
A equipe rival trabalhou duro para acompanhar. A maioria das crianças de sua equipe era ainda maior, mas não tão rápida. Eles jogaram intimidadoramente, bloqueando e agitando os braços para o alto. O time da casa os agitou rapidamente, driblando a bola a reboque. Camisas azuis e vermelhas agitavam-se entre si em uma batalha por pontos.

  
"Vai _Scouts!_ " Eren pulou de seu assento para gritar, incentivando o resto das crianças e pais nas arquibancadas a fazer o mesmo. "Cinco, quatro, três ...!" eles começaram a contagem regressiva o tempo todo.

  
Erwin arremessou a bola em direção à cesta, com os últimos dois segundos no jogo que passou e toda a seção explodiu em um ataque de gritos e aplausos.

  
"Vencemos, vencemos!" Eren riu, seus amigos gritando ao lado dele. Ele esperava que Levi e Erwin pudessem ouvi-lo e ele levantou a voz ainda mais.

  
Quando a multidão desapareceu, Kuchel trouxe os meninos para casa. O carro inteiro voltou para casa, Eren estava cheio de entusiasmo. “E quando você recebeu a bola daquele outro jogador? Aquele grande? Uau! Você é tão rápido, Levi!”

  
"Ele não é?" Kuchel riu de acordo. "Eu não sabia que você estava interessado no esporte, Levi. Mas você fez valer as práticas! Estou tão orgulhoso! Pensando, quando nos mudamos para cá, você disse que a última coisa que queria fazer era ingressar em algum tipo de equipe. ”

  
Levi estava com os braços cruzados e ainda estava recuperando o fôlego por toda a corrida. Ele ofereceu um sorriso para os dois e brincou com a ponta da camisa. "Foi idéia de Erwin", ele admitiu.

  
"Mas você se divertiu?" Kuchel perguntou, olhando para eles através do espelho retrovisor.

  
"Sim, eu fiz ..." Ele confessou com um pequeno sorriso.

  
"Ah, agora eu quero fazer parte da equipe!" Eren fez beicinho. "Parecia muito divertido!"

  
"Você é muito pequeno", Levi bagunçou seu cabelo. "Eu não acho que você poderia jogar a bola tão alto."

  
"Eu posso também!" Eren protestou. “Eu posso jogar bem alto! Eu vou te mostrar quando chegarmos em casa! "

  
No momento em que Kuchel entrou na garagem, o jogo deles começou. É claro que Levi poderia superar Eren em qualquer esporte que eles tentassem, ele jogava o suficiente para que Eren conseguisse algumas vitórias. Como sempre, uma vez que o sol começou a se pôr e o céu embaçou com laranjas e rosas, Eren tristemente caminhou para casa. No momento em que ele estava saindo, um estranho carro prateado subiu lentamente a rua como um caracol. Eren se perguntou por que estava indo tão devagar, mas se afastou do pensamento e retomou sua curta caminhada para casa.

  
Quando ele entrou pela porta, ofegou ao ver sua mãe dobrando a roupa.

  
"O que é isso, querido?" ela perguntou, franzindo o rosto com a ação dramática.

  
"M-mas", Eren agarrou as três camisolas que ele havia pegado emprestado de Levi e enterrou o nariz nelas, apenas para senti-las cheirar como sabão em pó. "Você os lavou", ele sussurrou com o tom mais derrotado.

  
“Eu precisava, para que possamos devolvê-las. Você os usava quando estava doente, então temos que lavar seus germes com eles.”

  
"Devolvê-las?" Eren olhou para eles com decepção. Ele tentou o seu melhor para escondê-los de Levi sem que ele notasse e agora eles se foram para sempre.

  
Sua mãe mordeu o lábio e tirou-os de Eren, tendo que retirá-los um pouco dos dedos antes de Eren soltar. "Eren, precisamos conversar um pouco."

  
Ele odiava as 'pequenas conversas' porque elas sempre significavam algo ruim. Eren caiu no chão, cruzou as pernas e fez beicinho para ela. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que não poderia evitar as pequenas conversas.

  
"Eu só quero prepará-lo para o que pode vir no futuro", Carla falou lentamente, com cuidado e suavidade. "Levi pode estar se mudando no final deste ano."

  
Eren congelou no lugar como uma estátua e até parou de respirar. Um cheiro no ar era acolhedor e reconfortante e ele não tinha motivos para ficar triste, mas ele o descartou completamente. "O que?" ele perguntou, subitamente se perguntando se era algum tipo de piada terrível ou mentira.

  
"A mãe de Levi conseguiu um novo emprego na cidade, então eles têm que voltar."

  
Eren pulou de seu lugar no chão e começou a gritar: "Ele está se mudando ?! Mas ele acabou de chegar aqui! Ele não pode ir embora! Ele não está se mudando! "

  
"Eren, querido", sua mãe tentou falar novamente.

  
"Não!" Eren gritou, correndo pela porta da frente enquanto sua mãe o chamava. Ele tropeçou no caminho através da grama e começou a bater na porta de Levi antes de abrir a porta e voar para a sala de estar de Levi.

  
Levi e sua mãe estavam na mesa de jantar e tudo cheirava _errado._ Não era o cheiro normal na casa de Levi, aquele que sempre fazia Eren sorrir por algum motivo. Ele ofegou e olhou para os dois com um olhar sem esperança, implorando que o fato não fosse verdade.

  
Mas, pelo olhar no rosto de Levi, os sinais não pareciam bem.

  
"Eren, seus pais sabem que você está aqui?" Kuchel riu nervosamente.

  
"Levi não vai embora", afirmou Eren como seu pai faria quando ele estava de mau humor. "Ele não está indo embora. Você não está indo embora. "

  
Levi levantou-se da mesa de jantar e correu para abraçar Eren. Ele não disse nada, o que Eren odiava. Ele queria que alguém lhe dissesse que não estavam se mudando, que estavam ficando ali. Ele não queria que Levi o deixasse.

  
Eren estava chorando e nem percebeu. Suas bochechas molharam a camisa de Levi e o ranho começou a pingar do nariz. Por mais que ele odiasse chorar na frente das pessoas, ele não podia evitar. Seu peito começou a doer e parecia que ele vomitaria. Se Levi não estivesse pendurado nele, ele teria caído no chão.

  
"Ainda não tenho certeza", Levi finalmente murmurou, mas de alguma forma Eren simplesmente não podia acreditar nisso. Ele não conseguia mais respirar e começou a ofegar por ar.

Levi fez aquela coisa estranha, onde ele começa a cheirar muito bem por algum motivo e isso deixou Eren com sono, como sempre. Ele sentiu como se pudesse respirar novamente quando sentiu o perfume agradável de Levi, mas não parava de chorar. "Você não vai a lugar nenhum", Eren decidiu inflexivelmente, fungando. "Você vai ficar aqui. Você pode ficar no meu quarto para não precisar ir. ”

Os pais de Eren entraram pela porta da frente. Carla foi a primeira a falar: "Sinto muito, Kuchel, ele saiu sem hesitar e eu não tinha certeza do que fazer".

Grisha estendeu a mão e usou seu tom engraçado que fez Eren querer ser bom: "Vamos lá, Eren, vamos para casa".

Eren tremeu com o som e seu aperto afrouxou a camisa de Levi, só um pouco. Ele não conseguiu falar nada e começou a entrar em pânico por não obedecer imediatamente. Sua determinação em se apegar a Levi estava rapidamente vacilando e ele olhou entre seus pais e Levi. Ele começou a se afastar, completamente derrotado.

"Não", Levi falou, fazendo Eren congelar novamente. "Fique aqui."

Eren apertou seu aperto e abraçou Levi com força, enterrando o rosto na camisa molhada novamente. Ele queria se esconder de todos os outros e do mundo inteiro, deixando Levi lidar com a situação complicada para ele. Ele sabia que se ele ficasse parado e pendurado em Levi, tudo ficaria bem.

"Levi", repreendeu Kuchel, colocando a mão no ombro de Levi.

Ao mesmo tempo, Grisha começou a pegar Eren pela cintura.

O barulho mais desumano veio da garganta de Levi, um rosnado crescente que fez os dois adultos recuarem. _"Meu"_ , ele sussurrou para eles, o som fazendo Eren tremer e tremer ainda mais. De alguma forma, ele não estava com medo. Ele estava mais preocupado com eles tentando arrancá-lo de Levi do que o próprio Levi.

"Levi, _solte-o_ ", Grisha falou lenta e severamente, fazendo Eren respirar fundo. Eles estavam definitivamente com muitos problemas agora.

Eren foi arrancado das mãos de Levi segundos após o aviso e tudo foi tão desconfortável. Um nó no estômago de Eren se formou, fazendo seu interior doer e seu cérebro doer. Ele começou a gritar: "Não, não, deixe-me _ir!_ "

“Desculpe, Kuchel. Desculpe, Levi” Grisha murmurou, manejando Eren até que ele pudesse segurá-lo. Eren lutou o tempo todo, gritando por sua liberdade e por Levi para salvá-lo. Era estranho porque ele sabia que não estava em perigo, mas seu corpo estava reagindo por conta própria. Sua mente e ações pareciam completamente separadas e isso o assustava mais.

Seus pais o levaram para casa o tempo todo enquanto ele lutava contra ela, voltando para a casa de Levi em uma tentativa desesperada de voltar para seu amigo.

Grisha jogou Eren em sua cama e se ajoelhou diante dele com uma expressão estranha. Ele não parecia bravo, como Eren teria adivinhado. Em vez disso, ele parecia cansado e até um pouco triste. "Eren, vamos nos acalmar. OK?"

"Não! Não!" Eren tentou abrir caminho pela porta, sentindo-se tão completamente aterrorizado que não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Sua birra continuou e ele soluçou em seu travesseiro sem qualquer outra saída para acalmar suas emoções novamente. Seus pais murmuravam e murmuravam para ele, mas suas vozes estavam perdidas em algum lugar entre todos os pensamentos em sua cabeça.

_Levi disse para você ficar e você não ficou._

_Levi vai deixar você para sempre._

_Isto é tudo culpa sua._

Mas os pensamentos se acalmaram lentamente quando o cheiro furioso de sua casa quase o fez dormir. Ele estava exausto de chorar e todo o seu corpo doía. Finalmente, ele poderia começar a reconhecer as palavras de seus pais.

"Eles não vão embora imediatamente, querido, você ainda poderá passar um tempo com Levi."

"Não há como dizer o que vai acontecer, só queremos que você esteja preparado para que isso não aconteça de repente".

"Ele não vai embora para sempre, Eren. Só um pouco."

As palavras não estavam ajudando em nada e Eren se enrolou em seus cobertores, cansado demais para chorar mais.

* * *

Kuchel e Levi sentaram no sofá, sem falar um com o outro. Kuchel não conseguiu decidir como abordar a situação e Levi estava com muita raiva dela para tentar se comunicar. O cheiro dele era incrivelmente forte e seus músculos estavam tensos involuntariamente.

"Levi, isso foi irresponsável", ela começou, sua voz suave e submissa. Era estranho sentir-se inferior ao próprio filho e começou a se perguntar se Rod estava certo. "Você não apenas desrespeitou o Sr. e a Sra. Jaeger, mas também machucou Eren."

"Você é quem está nos fazendo mudar", Levi murmurou, fazendo birra pela primeira vez com ela desde que estava apenas no jardim de infância. Ele cruzou os braços defensivamente e puxou os joelhos até o peito.

"Eu já te disse, ainda não foi confirmado. Quero prepará-lo para qualquer coisa que aparecer no nosso caminho. Eu pensei que poderia nos apoiar aqui melhor do que na cidade, mas é difícil. O tio Kenny não pode fazer muito para nos ajudar e é difícil para Ômegas conseguir empregos bem remunerados. Eu tenho que pegar o que posso conseguir” Ela tentou explicar sem se humilhar demais. Ela faria qualquer coisa para apoiar Levi e mantê-lo saudável. Os empregos para o Ômegas eram poucos e distantes, em primeiro lugar. Quando ela perdeu o emprego pela primeira vez, Rod entrou em cena e voltou para suas vidas. Agora ela não tinha companheiro ou emprego, mas um filho muito infeliz. Lágrimas ameaçaram derramar de seus olhos, mas ela as segurou.

"Estamos sempre nos mudando ..." Levi reclamou baixinho, olhando para o chão.

"Eu sei ..." Kuchel recostou-se no sofá e suspirou. "Mas precisamos nos contentar com o que temos. Se eu conseguir esse emprego, poderemos morar em um lugar agradável. Você pode voltar para a escola com Farlan e Isabel. Não seria legal vê-los novamente? "

Levi murmurou alguma coisa e não se moveu no lugar dele. Seu garoto inteligente, compreensivo e maduro estava regredindo para alguém que ela não conhecia, um Alfa que ela não conhecia. Foi assustador vê-lo mudar tão dramaticamente. Ele _rosnou_ para ela momentos antes como um animal.

"Temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu com Eren", ela decidiu com firmeza. "Eu nunca vi você agir assim antes. O que aconteceu?"

Ele não disse nada e manteve os olhos sombreados nela.

“Você usou _word binding_ e isso o assustou. Quando você faz isso e ele não segue suas instruções, isso o machuca, Levi. Seus instintos dizem que ele fez algo errado e que você ficará chateado com ele. Você era tão bom em se manter sob controle ... o que aconteceu?” Ela tentou ser gentil com ele, mas não conseguiu esconder sua frustração.

A voz de Levi saiu em um sussurro: "Eu não quero deixar Eren".

"Eu sei que não, querido. Eu sei que vocês dois se tornaram amigos muito próximos nos últimos meses. Você não o perderá para sempre. Vocês sempre serão amigos ”, ela tentou garantir.

"Não, mãe", Levi virou a cabeça para ela, finalmente, com fluxos de lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas pálidas. "Eu não quero deixar Eren. Eu não posso. "

Kuchel passou os braços em volta de Levi e percebeu que Levi estava sofrendo tanto quanto todos os outros. Não foi uma decisão fácil para ela, mas ela não deixaria que passassem fome. Ela não mudaria de idéia e trabalharia duro para conseguir esse novo emprego. Mas se, de alguma forma, ela não conseguisse, não achava que ficaria triste com isso.

"É melhor você pedir desculpas a Eren amanhã", ela acariciou o cabelo do filho levemente e cantarolou. "Ele pode pensar que você está com raiva dele."

Levi caiu mais em seus braços e gemeu.

"Eu sei que não será fácil, mas você se importa com ele. É importante que ele saiba que você só agiu dessa maneira porque ... ”A voz de Kuchel caiu enquanto ela tentava descobrir as palavras certas. "Porque você sabe que sentirá muita falta dele se tivermos que ir muito longe."

"Ok", ele finalmente murmurou.

“Agora, que tal terminar o jantar e nos arrumar para dormir? Acho que nós dois precisamos dormir.”

Enquanto eles iniciavam sua rotina noturna tranquila, Kuchel observava os movimentos do filho com cuidado. Que tipo de mãe temia o próprio filho? Ela teve que se perguntar se isso era algo que outros haviam experimentado quando se tratava de seus filhos Alfa. Levi era definitivamente uma raridade e apresentou novos desafios que ela nunca imaginou enfrentar.

Quanto aos aromas, força dos feromônios e impulso instintivo, Levi era mais poderosa do que qualquer outro Alfa que ela já havia encontrado, com a exceção do próprio pai. Talvez Rod estivesse certo ao dizer que Levi precisava de algum tipo de modelo para ajudá-lo com esses impulsos agressivos e estabelecer um caminho para ele. Ainda assim, parecia impossível encontrar alguém com um coração grande o suficiente para assumir o papel paterno.

Kuchel sabia que dificilmente poderia se relacionar com Levi dessa maneira, o que a deixou ainda mais decepcionada. Ela queria ser tudo o que Levi precisaria, mas não conseguiu encontrar as palavras certas para falar sobre essas tendências alfa.

Ela olhou para o filho através do espelho e se viu nele. Eles eram tão parecidos, mas tão diferentes. Tudo o que ela queria era ser uma boa mãe para ele e até isso era uma luta. Ela distraidamente suspirou por suas próprias falhas e começou a escovar os cabelos do filho enquanto ele terminava de escovar os dentes.

"Posso dormir com você hoje à noite?" Levi perguntou do nada.

Kuchel piscou para ele e teve que perguntar: "Sério?"

Ele assentiu e desviou o olhar envergonhado, cutucando a bainha da camisa de dormir.

"É claro", ela deu um tapinha em seus cabelos macios e sorriu. "Sempre."

Ele não deu nenhuma explicação sobre o porquê dele querer dormir na cama dela naquela noite. Não era uma ocorrência comum, pois ele cresceu e se tornou uma criança independente. Algumas noites depois que ela e Rod brigavam, ele se escondia em sua cama pela noite e escapava ao amanhecer. Ela sempre se perguntou se ele fazia isso nos esforços para confortá-la, mas agora parecia ser o contrário. Eles se aconchegaram embaixo da colcha e ela beijou sua testa, desejando-lhe bons sonhos.

O perfume de Levi desbotou substancialmente em seus tons habituais e quentes e Kuchel podia respirar aliviado. Seu filho estava de volta e o Alfa que se enfureceu por dentro foi escondido mais uma vez. Depois de ver Levi reagir dessa maneira, ela decidiu que haveria algumas novas precauções para proteger Levi e Eren um do outro. Com alguns meses restantes até a decisão final, ela teve uma estranha sensação de que, como sempre, o mundo lhes presentearia dando várias voltas e mais voltas antes que a campainha final tocasse.


	11. Chapter 11

Os dias ficaram ainda mais frios e Levi riscou outro dia em seu calendário. Em alguns meses, eles deixariam os subúrbios para voltar à cidade e ele ainda não conseguia lidar. Ele decidiu que não se preocuparia com isso até que esse dia chegasse e contou a Eren o mesmo. Ficava muito triste quando eles brincavam juntos e Eren começava a chorar sem motivo, apenas para admitir que ele tinha medo de Levi deixá-lo. Depois que ele disse a Eren para não pensar nisso e que tudo ficaria bem, Eren chorou muito menos e, eventualmente, as coisas ficaram um pouco normais novamente.

"Eu quero que neve", Eren olhou para o céu nublado e branco, o lenço apertado em volta do pescoço. "Está frio, mas não neva."

"Vai nevar em breve, mas provavelmente não hoje", Levi informou, deslizando as luvas sobre os dedos frios. "Provavelmente não esta semana, até."

Eren fez beicinho e bufou: "Eu queria jogar uma bola de neve em você."

"Acho que terá que esperar até a primeira queda de neve", Levi sorriu para ele. "Mas agora que você desistiu de seu plano, eu o acertarei primeiro."

"Levi!" Eren ficou de pé e reclamou. "Não é tão divertido assim!"

"Eu acho que é!" Levi riu. "Você não vai nem ver chegando."

"Eu irei te acertar também!" Eren contestou.

"Rapazes!" Kuchel chamou do pátio. “Venham tomar um chocolate quente!”

Ambos se animaram e correram em direção à porta dos fundos, quase caindo um sobre o outro para entrar. O ar quente os atingiu rapidamente e os dois tiraram as roupas de inverno e sentaram à mesa de jantar. Kuchel colocou uma caneca fumegante na frente deles e Levi olhou para a bebida de chocolate, incluindo pequenos marshmallows. Depois que os dois agradeceram, tomaram os primeiros goles e sentiram o frio do início do inverno deixando seus ossos substituídos pelo calor fumegante.

"Parece tão cinza lá fora ..." Kuchel olhou pela janela e olhou para o céu. “Eles disseram que nevaria na próxima semana. Vocês dois estão animados?”

"Mhm!" Eren assentiu com entusiasmo. "Vou acertar Levi com uma bola de neve!"

"Não, você não vai! Eu acertarei em você primeiro! " Levi continuou sua pequena discussão com um sorriso provocador. Eren apenas estendeu a língua para ele em resposta.

"O aniversário de Levi está chegando também. Você tem algo especial que queira fazer?” ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Aniversário de Levi ?!" Eren explodiu, como se nunca tivesse percebido que Levi tinha um aniversário em primeiro lugar.

"Dia 25 de dezembro", disse ela, mexendo o café. "Normalmente, Levi não gosta de fazer muito coisa pra isso."

"O que?" Eren questionou bruscamente, lançando um olhar de acusação a Levi. “Sem bolo? Sem presentes? Nada?"

Levi balançou a cabeça: "É demais".

Eren bateu as mãos na mesa e começou a gritar: "Estamos dando uma festa para Levi!"

"Esse é o espírito!" Kuchel acrescentou, lançando um punho de vitória no ar. “Viu Levi? Celebrar seu aniversário é divertido! ”

Levi resmungou um pouco e bebeu mais um pouco do líquido quente. Ele realmente não gostava quando os holofotes estavam sobre ele, pois pareciam cada vez maiores à medida que ele crescia. As pessoas sempre o encaravam por ser um alfa forte na idade dele, diziam à mãe o quão bonito ele era e elogiavam suas inúmeras habilidades. Ele não gostava. Ele só queria ficar sozinho ou na companhia de Eren ou de sua mãe.

O vento aumentou e eles puderam ouvi-lo assobiar através dos arbustos e árvores, e até fez a casa ranger e gemer um pouco. “Hmm, vocês provavelmente deviam ficar aqui dentro o resto da noite. Não gostaria que nenhum de vocês fosse carregado pelos ares! " Kuchel riu, colocando todas as canecas vazias na pia.

"Carregado?" Eren olhou para as folhas dançantes e uma página perdida de jornal soprando pelos quintais. "Acho que não poderia acontecer..."

"Nunca se sabe", Levi deu de ombros. "E se você for, não poderei vir salvá-lo."

"É melhor ficarmos então", concordou Eren rapidamente, pulando da cadeira e indo em direção à sala da família. Levi o seguiu, observando Eren pegar um dos cobertores macios do sofá e arrastar uma velha caixa de quebra-cabeça.

"Um quebra-cabeça?" Levi inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Normalmente, Eren estava impaciente demais para terminá-los, especialmente um com tantas peças.

"Eu quero tentar", Eren escorregou a tampa e a manteve perto para que pudessem ver a foto em cima. "Vamos lá, Levi!" ele reclamou quando Levi não se aproximou rápido o suficiente.

"Ok, ok", Levi deslizou sob o cobertor ao lado de Eren e começou a escolher as peças uma a uma. "Vamos começar pela fronteira primeiro. Procure por todas as bordas e coloque-as nesta pilha ... ”

Os dois se sentaram em silêncio enquanto organizavam todas as peças por formas e cores. Kuchel sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão em um volume baixo, folheando os vários canais até parar em um daqueles filmes românticos que ela gostava. Levi ouviu a narrativa enquanto olhava as peças sem pensar.

_"Eu sei que sou um Beta, mas sei que vou ser o companheiro perfeito para você. Você não precisa de um alfa, precisa de alguém que o entenda e ame quem você é. ”_

_"Mas minha marca de acasalamento ..."_

_"Eu não ligo quantas vezes você acasalou com alguém. Não me importo se você ainda sente a atração deles. Tudo o que me importa é a sua felicidade. Apenas ... por favor ... esteja comigo?”_

Levi olhou para cima para vê-los de mãos dadas e caminhando para o pôr do sol. Ele poderia jurar que sua mãe assistira a isso antes, ou talvez todos fossem um pouco parecidos. De uma maneira estranha, os filmes o ajudaram a entender que não era tão fácil para sua mãe escapar de Rod. Aparentemente, aquelas marcas de acasalamento em seu pescoço brincavam um pouco com sua mente e seu coração.

E quando Eren descobriu que ele estava se mudando, ele sentiu essa força. Eren não era seu companheiro, mas de alguma forma, ele entendeu sua mãe um pouco mais. No momento em que ele pensou em Eren saindo do seu lado, seu corpo reagiu sozinho. Ele não conseguia controlar suas palavras ou movimentos, tudo em que conseguia pensar era em como ele estava com _medo._

Ele prontamente pediu desculpas a Eren e seus pais no dia seguinte, instigado por sua mãe, mas também por conta própria. Sempre que ele perdia o controle de si mesmo, ele sempre se sentia culpado depois, embora Eren nunca parecesse se importar tanto. Felizmente, Eren foi rápido em perdoar e seus pais também. Na verdade, Eren investiu contra ele e o capturou em um abraço que durou pelo menos uma hora e seus pais o convidaram para jantar. Era tudo como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

"Levi?" Eren deu um pequeno empurrão para chamar sua atenção de volta. "Encontrei o nariz do gato." Eren levantou uma peça com o nariz rosado do gato. Ele colocou ao lado dos olhos e bigodes do gato. "E o dente do cachorro", ele colocou a próxima peça ao lado das características faciais do cachorro.

"Bom trabalho", Levi deu um tapinha na cabeça dele e tentou juntar o rosto do gato enquanto Eren se concentrava no cachorro.

"Hum?" Kuchel pulou da cadeira e deu alguns passos em direção à janela da frente. Ela olhou pela estrada, ofegou e fechou as cortinas.

Levi olhou para sua mãe curiosamente, mas ela apenas sorriu e acenou com as preocupações dele. “Continue trabalhando nisso, vocês dois. Olha, você está quase na metade do caminho! " Ele olhou entre as cortinas fechadas e sua mãe nervosa, mas não disse nada. Ela acendeu algumas lâmpadas e riu: "É mais confortável assim, não?"

Eren cantarolou de acordo, completamente alheio, pois estava muito focado no quebra-cabeça deles para perceber. Foi difícil para Levi não notar a dramática mudança de cheiro de sua mãe, passando de confortável para angustiada em questão de segundos. Ele investiu um pouco de energia para equilibrá-lo, para que Eren não fosse afetado e para ajudar a acalmar sua mãe.

Com o que ela estava tão preocupada? Levi se perguntou se era Rod. Ele viu seu carro passando pela escola e no bairro deles algumas vezes, mas supôs que fosse algum tipo de coincidência. Sua mãe sabia algo que ela não estava dizendo a ele? Não seria a primeira vez que ela mentia para mantê-lo alegremente ignorante. O único problema era que Levi não gostava de ser ignorante, ele gostava de saber o que estava acontecendo o tempo todo.

Outra hora tranquila passou e parecia que Kuchel se acalmou um pouco, embora ela ainda estivesse nervosa. Ela mexeu com seu telefone, mandando uma mensagem para alguém, e vinte minutos depois o pai de Eren apareceu na porta da frente.

"Pronto para voltar para casa, Eren?" ele perguntou, dando alguns passos para dentro e fechando a porta atrás dele.

"Não, ainda não!" Eren choramingou, apontando para o quebra-cabeça. "Veja como estamos perto de terminar!"

"Ok, ok, vocês dois terminam e eu converso com a mãe de Levi na cozinha", ele riu.

Como sempre, Levi ouviu.

"Ele passou de novo?" Grisha perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

"Sim ... não sei o que ele está planejando ou se está apenas me checando. Ele foi à escola de Levi novamente ontem enquanto eu os pegava. Não sei o que fazer ... "

Grisha ficou quieto por um momento antes de responder: "Eu tenho um amigo na força policial. Posso tê-lo aqui para uma visita, ver se há algo que ele possa fazer para ajudar. Seja uma ordem de restrição ou algum tipo de guarda-costas, sei que ele ficaria feliz em ajudar. "

"Realmente?" Kuchel pareceu alegremente surpresa. "Um guarda-costas pode ser um pouco demais ... mas estou ficando preocupada com Levi. Qualquer coisa ajudaria.”

"Vou mandá-lo amanhã, então."

"Lá!" Eren bateu palmas, colocando a peça final no quebra-cabeça. A imagem do cachorro marrom e do gato preto sentados juntos nas flores estava completa. "Conseguimos!" ele aplaudiu.

Kuchel e Grisha olharam por cima dos ombros para a foto e os dois aplaudiram: "Muito bem!"

Levi ficou surpreso. Ele estava tão distraído que não percebeu todo o progresso que Eren estava fazendo. "Parece bom", ele elogiou, dando um tapinha na cabeça de Eren. "Bom trabalho."

"Bom trabalho", disse Eren, copiando Levi e dando um tapinha na cabeça dele.

"Tudo bem, pronto para ir agora?" Grisha perguntou, estendendo a mão para ajudar Eren a se levantar.

"Acho que sim ..." Eren suspirou, deixando seu pai ajudá-lo. Os dois saíram pela porta com um aceno final e Kuchel decidiu começar a fazer o jantar.

Levi voltou sua atenção para a televisão, onde um novo filme estava sendo exibido. Este era mais cheio de ação e menos sentimental, então ele se aconchegou no sofá e decidiu assisti-lo enquanto esperava. Ele pegou o cobertor que ele e Eren estavam compartilhando e se envolveu nele, imediatamente atingido pelo cheiro restante de Eren. Ele permeava as fibras do cobertor e se agarrava a ele. Levi levou-o ao rosto e aninhou-o automaticamente, mantendo os olhos fixos na tela.

Não era como se ele _gostasse_ de Eren ou algo assim, ele apenas cheirava bem. Isso foi tudo.

* * *

Eren balançou os pés na beira da cadeira da cozinha e bateu o lápis no papel. "Hmm ..." ele pensou em voz alta. Quando nenhum de seus pais sequer olhou para ele, ele falou mais alto: "Hmm!"

"O que você está pensando, Eren?" sua mãe respondeu obedientemente, folheando outra página de sua revista.

"O aniversário de Levi está chegando. Dezembro … Dia vinte e cinco! Nós vamos dar uma festa e eu vou lhe dar um presente! Mas ... eu não sei o que fazer pra ele ... "

"Oh, o aniversário dele, hein?" Carla bateu no queixo. “Acho que está chegando em breve …”

"Quero fazer dele algo especial ..." Eren decidiu: "É melhor assim."

“De fato” Concordou o pai, “Sua mãe sempre me tricota um cachecol novo a cada inverno e eu aprecio profundamente todos eles.”

"Tricô? Isso parece difícil …”

"Não é mesmo! Depois de pegar o jeito, você pode até assistir a um filme enquanto faz! ” sua mãe encoraja. "Quer que eu te ensine?" sua mãe ofereceu com um sorriso.

Eren bateu no queixo, isso não parecia muito ruim. Ele assentiu e começou a ficar animado com a idéia de Levi usar algo que ele fez para ele. O pensamento passageiro de Levi usá-lo depois que ele se afastou fez com que o inevitável machucasse um pouco menos. "Vou fazer dez cachecóis para ele", murmurou Eren, rabiscando a idéia em seu pequeno bloco de notas ao lado de _bolo_ e _balões._

"Acho que é hora de dormir", Grisha pousou o telefone e bocejou. "O que vocês dois acham?"

"Não estou com sono!" Eren colocou as mãos nos quadris.

"Sério? Porque você _parece_ com muito sono” Respondeu Grisha com um sorriso. "Acho que, se você não está com sono, conheço alguém que pode fazer você mudar de ideia".

Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confuso a quem seu pai estava se referindo. De repente, os braços de sua mãe saíram de trás dele e começaram a fazer cócegas em sua barriga, fazendo Eren explodir em uma explosão de risadas.

"Os monstros de cócegas!" Grisha gritou enquanto se juntava, passando sob o queixo e os braços de Eren.

"Ok, ok, estou com sono, estou com sono!" Eren gritou através de suas risadas em sinal de rendição, nunca capaz de durar muito tempo em uma luta de cócegas.

"Realmente? Não tenho certeza se acredito em você! " Grisha usou sua voz falsa e rouca de monstro.

"Eu estou, eu estou!" Eren riu e se contorceu um pouco mais.

As cócegas diminuíram e Eren ofegou. Grisha levantou-o nos braços e levou-o ao banheiro, onde todos escovaram os dentes e lavaram o rosto. Carla tentou escovar a mecha de cabelo de Eren com pouco esforço, já que cada pincelada a tornava mais macia e fofa.

Eren se vestiu de pijama e correu para a janela para checar Levi antes de ir para a cama. Ainda não parecia que Levi estava na cama e Eren fez beicinho. Ele sempre gostou de ver o que Levi fazia à noite, sua mente curiosa sempre se perguntando o que ele fazia quando Eren não estava por perto.

Depois que seus pais lhe deram um beijo de boa noite e o aconchegaram, Eren acendeu a lanterna e esperou cuidadosamente que as luzes se acendessem no quarto de Levi. Enquanto esperava, ele pegou o caderno debaixo da cama e usou um marcador para escrever _nighty night_. Ele escreveu tudo sozinho, sem ajuda, orgulhoso de não cometer erros de ortografia, como costumava fazer.

Os olhos de Eren estavam caídos e pesados, mas ele conseguiu ficar acordado até ver o rosto de Levi. Sua mãe conversou com ele um pouco e então ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela. Eren mirou a lanterna na janela de Levi para chamar sua atenção e saiu da cama para segurar sua placa perto da janela para que Levi pudesse lê-la.

Levi riu, ou pelo menos parecia que estava rindo, e ergueu seu próprio cartaz: _Vá para a cama, Eren._ Eren prontamente apontou sua língua para Levi e se arrastou de volta para sua cama e para as cobertas, rindo para si mesmo.

Ele estava achando cada vez mais difícil dormir, por mais cansado que estivesse. Quando as luzes se apagaram e ele não podia mais ver Levi, ele pensou no futuro quando Levi não moraria mais naquela casa e haveria outra criança naquele quarto. Ele pensou em não poder brincar com Levi depois da escola e não conseguir entrar na sala de aula durante a soneca. Ele se preocupava em nunca mais ver seu amigo e não conseguia se distrair na escuridão silenciosa, como costumava fazer.

_Só não pense nisso,_ Levi havia dito a ele. _Pode até não acontecer, então não se preocupe._

Eren queria acreditar nele e confiar nele, mas era difícil sempre que os adultos falavam da mudança. A mãe de Levi já tinha um apartamento escolhido perto da velha escola de Levi e ela falou sobre como ele estava animado em ver seus velhos amigos novamente. Sempre que eles traziam os nomes de Farlan e Isabel, o estômago de Eren revirava ciúmes e ele sempre ficava de mau humor.

Por que eles ficariam com Levi e Eren não? Por que eles brincariam com ele enquanto Levi deixava Eren para trás? Eles eram melhores? Mais legais? Mais divertidos?

"Eren?" O pai de Eren abriu a porta do quarto, deixando entrar um fluxo de luz. "Você está bem?"

Eren fungou o nariz escorrendo e enxugou as lágrimas, sem perceber que estava chorando. "Tudo bem", ele respondeu.

"Você teve um pesadelo?"

"Sim ..." Eren mentiu. Embora fosse como um pesadelo.

"Você quer dormir no nosso quarto hoje à noite?" Ele decidiu tentar. Sempre que ele costumava perguntar, Eren dizia como ele era um garoto grande agora e não precisava.

Mas aquela noite foi diferente. "Okay…"

Grisha ajudou Eren a sair da cama e pegou seu urso favorito a caminho do quarto dos pais. Eren se arrastou ao lado de sua mãe e seu pai se sentou do outro lado.

“Você teve um pesadelo, querido? Seu cheiro estava nos deixando preocupados” Sua mãe roçou seus cabelos com os dedos.

Eren assentiu e pegou o urso do pai, segurando-o perto do peito e proibindo aqueles pensamentos desagradáveis de Levi se afastando para assombrá-lo novamente. Entre seus pais, ele se sentiu seguro e finalmente feliz. E, felizmente, com a ajuda deles, ele também conseguiu descansar.


	12. Chapter 12

"Quem é você?" Levi perguntou ao homem estranho parado na calçada ao lado de sua mãe. Ele encarou, não gostando de um estranho em qualquer lugar perto de sua casa. Durante toda a semana ele esteve irritantemente sensível e nervoso por nenhuma razão. Até Eren notou na escola, dizendo a Levi para parar de parecer tão assustador. Ele até tentou levantar a sobrancelha e os lábios de Levi com os dedos pequenos para formar um sorriso improvisado, que acabou puxando um sorriso de verdade.

"Levi", sua mãe repreendeu, se era seu perfume defensivo ou seu tom de voz ele não tinha certeza.

"Está tudo bem, Kuchel", o homem acenou para ela com um grande sorriso, não afetado pelo tom severo e pelo comportamento agressivo de Levi. Ele se agachou ao nível de Levi para que eles pudessem se encontrar cara a cara. Seus cabelos loiros e bigode fino foram a primeira coisa que Levi notou, seu sorriso brilhante depois disso. "Eu sou Hannes. E você deve ser Levi.”

"Por quê você está aqui?" Levi olhou entre Hannes e sua mãe.

"Só vim na esperança de que eu possa provar um pouco do chá da sua mãe. Ouvi dizer que é o melhor da cidade! " ele respondeu com um sorriso genuíno. "Sou amigo da família de Eren."

"Você conhece Eren?" Levi se animou, só um pouquinho.

"Eu o conheço desde criança! Aqui, olhe …” ele procurou no bolso de trás sua carteira de couro gasta. Ele tirou uma foto esfarrapada e desbotada de Eren antes mesmo de saber andar. Na foto, ele estava dormindo em um macacão ao lado do ursinho de pelúcia que ainda estava na cama de Eren.

Com outro olhar nervoso entre Hannes e sua mãe, ele murmurou: "Vou ligar a chaleira". Ele passou pelos adultos e foi direto para a cozinha, largando a bolsa na mesa da cozinha enquanto passava.

Havia três coisas que ele gostava em Hannes e isso bastava. Levi poderia dizer que ele era um Alfa, mas também não exercia seu cheiro ou cheirava tão mal. Sua expressão pateta o fez parecer gentil e ele não gritou quando falou. Finalmente, ele conheceu Eren. Tudo isso foi suficiente para permitir que ele entrasse e se aproximasse da mãe, como se ele tivesse uma escolha no assunto.

Depois de ligar o fogão e colocar a chaleira de metal brilhante no queimador, ele se sentou à mesa para começar a trabalhar na lição de casa. Ele ficou sem passes de 'redações gratuitas' de Erwin e teve que escrever ele mesmo. Eles deveriam escrever duas páginas inteiras em seu animal favorito. Ou era o seu tipo favorito de peixe? Levi teve que procurar em suas anotações, ele mal conseguia se concentrar na escola.

Hannes e sua mãe se juntaram a ele na mesa, continuando a conversa ociosa enquanto ele começava a anotar palavras para parecer ocupado.

"Eles disseram que pagariam para eu voltar para a escola", sua mãe estava falando sobre seu novo emprego novamente. “Eu realmente espero que dê certo. Isso é quase inédito hoje em dia! "

“Infelizmente, é verdade. É uma ótima oportunidade. O que você quer estudar?”

“Enfermagem, com certeza. Seria bom poder ajudar as pessoas todos os dias. Embora as horas sejam estressantes ... não sei como equilibrar tudo. Seria uma boa mudança de ritmo, no entanto. Muito melhor do que ser garçonete.”

"Eu sei que você seria capaz de lidar com isso", Hannes deu a ela um sorriso encorajador, que Levi nunca tinha visto em um alfa adulto antes.

"Você acha?" sua mãe se iluminou instantaneamente.

"Definitivamente. Você disse que tinha família na cidade também?”

"Meu irmão ..." ela coçou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhada. Ela olhou para Levi e de volta para Hannes. "Ele não é realmente o tipo responsável."

"Todos nós temos membros da família assim", Hannes deu de ombros. “Mesmo assim, a cidade é linda e tem muitas oportunidades. Ouvi dizer que Levi tem alguns bons amigos esperando por ele lá também.”

"Isabel e Farlan", Levi murmurou em seu jornal, respondendo à pergunta não feita. Eles pesaram em sua mente recentemente e ele teve que admitir que sentia falta deles. Os sorrisos patetas e os hábitos estranhos de Isabel mantinham sua vida interessante. As piadas sujas de Farlan e o comportamento calmo os tornaram muito próximos. No entanto, pensar neles com tanta frequência o fez se sentir culpado. Erwin e Hanji também eram amigos dele, junto com Mikasa e Armin. Aqueles quatro de alguma forma invadiram sua vida e se tornaram importantes também. E então havia Eren.

O telefone de Hannes começou a tocar e ele o segurou no rosto, em vez de no ouvido. "Oh, Grisha está me ligando por vídeo. Se importa se eu responder?”

"Sem problemas!" Kuchel acenou com ele. "Ele provavelmente está se perguntando como as coisas estão indo aqui."

Hannes passou o dedo pelo telefone e uma voz muito familiar surgiu: “Hannes! Você está na casa do Levi? "

"Eren, o que você está fazendo no telefone do seu pai?" ele riu com vontade, claramente divertido com as travessuras habituais de Eren.

“Ele me deixou jogar um jogo, mas fiquei entediado. O que Levi está fazendo? "

"O que eu sou, pombo correio?" Hannes brincou.

Eren apenas choramingou: _"Hannes!"_

Hannes entregou seu telefone para Levi e o rosto ansioso de Eren estava na tela. "Levi?" ele sorriu largamente, "Oi!"

"Oi?" Levi inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Você está ao lado. Por que você não apareceu por aqui? ”

"Eu não tinha certeza se tinha podia ir com Hannes aí."

"Isso é bobagem, Eren, você pode vir quando quiser", Kuchel falou do outro lado da mesa para que Eren pudesse ouvi-la.

O vídeo se tornou um borrão da sala de Eren, sua porta da frente, a grama marrom dos gramados e, finalmente, a porta da frente de Levi. Eren caminhou para dentro, ele nunca mais bateu e gritou: "Oi!"

Levi devolveu o telefone a Hannes e abandonou sua redação em favor de entreter Eren durante a tarde. Hannes pegou o telefone de Grisha de Eren com a intenção de devolvê-lo após sua visita a Kuchel.

Levi e Eren correram para o quintal vestidos com casacos pesados e lenços, prontos para chutar uma bola e tentar escalar a grande árvore no quintal de Levi.

* * *

  
"Já são três vezes hoje ..." Hannes comentou humildemente, observando o mesmo carro prateado passar lentamente pela rua de Kuchel. Ele estacionou o carro na garagem de Grisha por uma questão de segredo e ficou por várias xícaras de chá.

"É na escola de Levi, é pelo meu trabalho ... não sei mais o que fazer", admitiu Kuchel, parecendo exausta com toda a situação.

"Vi marcas de acasalamento levar as pessoas a fazer as coisas mais loucas. Ele é um Alfa com medo de que sua companheira esteja em perigo sem ele. E esse cara parece ser bastante agressivo. Eu não recomendaria não envolver a polícia nisso. Pelo menos uma ordem de restrição” Hannes suspirou. Realmente era uma situação terrível e ele viu isso acontecer uma e outra vez. Em um mundo em que os instintos lutavam contra a racionalidade, era inevitável.

“A mudança deve resolver as coisas. Duvido que ele tentasse me localizar na cidade. Estaremos no complexo de ômega e infantil. "

"Essa é uma jogada inteligente, com certeza. E Levi? Como ele está lidando com tudo?”

"Surpreendentemente bem", Kuchel olhou para vê-lo brincando tão gentilmente com Eren. Ela estava constantemente checando eles. Quando ela não estava fazendo contato visual com Hannes ou bebendo seu chá, estava observando os meninos. "Ele ficou bastante protetor, no entanto. E um pouco na defensiva. Não é agressivo, apenas cansado.”

“Você já pensou em levá-lo a um conselheiro para conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu? Ou um terapeuta, talvez?”

Ela mordeu o lábio: "Não há muitas pessoas que sabem o que aconteceu. A família Jaeger e você apenas. Não tenho certeza se me sentiria à vontade contando a um estranho. Eu não gostaria que eles tentassem tirá-lo de mim ... "

"Eu entendo", Hannes imediatamente falou em segurança. Ele realmente não podia culpá-la. Era óbvio que ela e o filho eram íntimos, Levi até parecia assumir o papel de um alfa em sua própria casa para substituir os que haviam desistido deles. "Se ele precisar de alguém, me avise. Às vezes, é necessário um alfa para entender um alfa, especialmente na época em que eles apresentam. ”

"Obrigado", disse ela genuinamente. "Eu realmente me preocupo com ele."

"Faz sentido. Você ama ele. Agora …” Hannes olhou pela janela da frente por onde Rod passava mais uma vez, como se estivesse andando em círculos pela casa deles. Ele se perguntou se Rod poderia sentir o cheiro de um novo Alpha ao redor da área. "O que fazer com ele ..."

"Eu ainda sinto a força do vínculo do meu último parceiro ..." Ela manuseou a cicatriz fraca saindo de sua nova. "Quebrar um vínculo é muito mais difícil do que as pessoas imaginam."

"Eu sei disso com certeza", Hannes expôs sua própria marca de acasalamento. "Nós terminamos há dez anos."

Ambos se entreolharam com o mesmo olhar simpático, encontrando um terreno comum em suas próprias lutas e tristezas.

"Estou sendo transferido para a cidade também. Grisha disse que estávamos passando por circunstâncias semelhantes. Vou lhe dar meu número, então me ligue se precisar de algo. Se você não se importa, acho que seria prudente parar de vez em quando nesta semana para tomar um chá e verificar a situação. ”

"Eu gostaria disso", ela rapidamente concordou, sorrindo e acenando com entusiasmo.

"E, ei, se você precisar de alguém para vigiar Levi enquanto estiver em seu novo emprego ou escola, sempre poderá me ligar", ele ofereceu.

"Isso seria incrível! Eu adoraria retribuir o favor também. Você tem filhos?" Kuchel perguntou.

"Não, nós nunca ... não podíamos", ele coçou a nuca. “Mas Eren sempre foi mais do que suficiente para mim. Aquele rapazinho tem mais energia do que um exército de soldados, eu juro.”

Kuchel riu disso: “Eu sei. Eu não sei como eles fazem isso. Só de assistir eles me cansam ... ”

Hannes não esperava que fosse tão adorável, mas Kuchel era gentil e reconfortante à sua maneira elegante. Era uma pena que alguém sequer pensasse em tirar proveito disso e trazer turbulência a uma dupla doce como Kuchel e Levi. O sangue de Hannes quase ferveu se não fosse por sua risadinha doce, observando os dois garotos se perseguindo pelo quintal.

"Eren acha que ele é o companheiro de Levi", ela meditou. "Eu odeio separá-los."

"Eles ficarão em contato, tenho certeza. Visitas de fim de semana, cartas e telefonemas …” Hannes tentou ajudar. "Ele acha que eles são companheiros? Isso explica por que ele é tão apegado a ele. "

"Eles estão tão perto, é ... adorável, realmente. Lembra dos contos seculares de almas gêmeas? Carla e eu sempre brincávamos que nossos filhos eram obrigados a ficar juntos, mesmo enquanto ainda estávamos no ensino médio juntos. Com esses dois, é difícil pensar em separá-los. Grisha contou a você o que aconteceu quando Eren descobriu que poderíamos nos mudar?”

Eren sempre foi exagerado em reagir e fazer julgamentos baseados puramente em suas emoções. Ainda assim, a história parecia trazer à tona os extremos das duas crianças. “Sim, ele me disse. É realmente uma pena, mas às vezes é assim que as coisas têm que acontecer. Pelo menos Levi tem seus amigos de volta na cidade e Eren tem seus amigos aqui. Eles não estarão sozinhos. Ele também tem você! Essa é a coisa mais importante. "

Depois de mais vinte minutos, Hannes prometeu fazer alguns trabalhos de investigação sobre Rod e aparecer novamente em breve. No momento em que ele saiu pela porta da frente, aquele carro prateado e irritante veio subindo a rua mais uma vez. Ele deu um aceno atrevido para o motorista gordo e moreno que apenas olhou para trás. Hannes sabia das coisas malucas que as pessoas faziam quando estavam apaixonadas, e ele também as temia. Ele fez um voto silencioso para garantir que Kuchel e Levi estivessem seguros, não importa o quê.

* * *

  
Eren parecia feliz em ver Levi parecendo menos emburrado e mais ele mesmo a cada minuto que passava. Os dois se cansaram e deitaram de costas na grama. Em vez de falar sobre as coisas tristes como Levi se mudando, eles conversaram sobre as coisas estupidamente engraçadas e jogaram os jogos bobos que Eren sempre inventava.

"Você prefere ser um tubarão ou um urso?" Eren perguntou. "Eu acho que prefiro ser um urso."

"Por que isso?"

“Eles conseguem subir em árvores muito altas. Eu seria capaz de escalar aquela árvore grande e finalmente passaríamos pelo primeiro galho. " Eren apontou para a árvore no quintal de Levi. É um galho baixo e não os permitiu subir mais, então acabaram sentados no galho mais baixo, derrotados. "O que você seria?"

"Um urso."

"Por quê?"

"Se você é um urso, eu sou um urso."

Eren bufou: "Seríamos bons ursos."

Levi continuou o jogo: "Você prefere ser um pássaro ou uma cobra?"

"Um pássaro. Então eu poderia voar por aí. E você?"

"Um pássaro para que eu possa voar com você."

"Você está apenas copiando tudo o que eu digo?" Eren pegou o pequeno truque de Levi e levantou dramaticamente uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Sim", Levi admitiu com uma risada culpada.

“Um coelho ou uma raposa? Você é o primeiro desta vez ", ele insistiu para que Levi não trapaceasse.

"Uma raposa", ele respondeu facilmente. "E você?"

"Um coelho!" Eren respondeu, apenas para diferir de Levi.

"Perfeito", Levi sorriu.

"O que? Por quê?"

"Então eu poderia comer você", ele respondeu sombriamente, se inclinando para começar a fazer cócegas em Eren da cabeça aos pés.

"Ei, ei, ei!" Eren contestou, contorcendo-se nas mãos de Levi, tentando conter a tempestade de risos. Sua determinação não durou muito, desde que ele caiu na gargalhada até que seu intestino não aguentou mais.

Levi sentiu que estava ficando sem fôlego e parou, ofegando e sorrindo de tanto rir também.

"O que Hannes estava fazendo em sua casa?" Eren finalmente perguntou. "Eu perguntei ao meu pai, mas ele apenas disse para não perguntar."

"Então, você está perguntando?"

"Sim."

“Ele veio tomar chá com minha mãe”

"Realmente?"

"Realmente."

"É isso aí?"

"É isso aí."

"Bem, isso é chato", Eren riu, observando o lençol de nuvens cinza passar sem parar.

"Sim, provavelmente", Levi deu de ombros. Ele nunca disse a Eren a verdadeira razão pela qual Hannes estava passando, simplesmente não era necessário.

"Ei ... é isso?" Eren olhou de soslaio para o céu e os dois viram como um floco de neve fofo flutuava lentamente, aterrissando na ponta do nariz de Eren. Os dois pararam por um momento até que Eren pulou de seu lugar e começou a gritar: “Neve! Neve! É neve!"

Um a um, os flocos desajeitados seguiram em uma descida lenta e à deriva. Não estava frio o suficiente para eles se empilharem, mas foi o suficiente para empolgar os dois. Eren pulou, tentando pegá-los em suas mãos e Levi os sentiu pousar em seus cílios e bochechas, derretendo quase imediatamente contra sua pele.

Os pais de Eren e Kuchel saíram de suas portas dos fundos para assistir a queda de neve também e chamar os meninos para dentro. Tão desapontados quanto eles se separaram, o céu ficou bastante escuro e estava na hora do jantar. Eles compartilharam seu tradicional abraço de despedida e ambos correram para dentro. Levi tirou as roupas de inverno e voltou a trabalhar em sua redação, decidindo que escreveria sobre ursos, pássaros ou raposas. Ele acabou indo com ursos e pegou emprestado o computador de sua mãe para fazer toda a pesquisa e fez tudo em uma hora e meia. Sua mãe leu tudo sem nem deixar marcas vermelhas e ele foi para a escola no dia seguinte.

"Você gosta do Hannes?" sua mãe perguntou do nada.

"Sim, ele é ok", respondeu Levi honestamente. Ele ainda não havia se esquecido completamente do Alpha, mas não se opunha a ele. A maioria das pessoas que sua mãe havia trazido era legal no começo, mas ruim depois, com exceção dos pais de Eren.

"Você se importaria se ele aparecesse um pouco mais frequentemente?"

"Não", respondeu Levi rapidamente e sem pensar muito. Ele sabia por que o policial viria e, desde que não o afastasse da mãe ou os machucasse, ele poderia estar lá tanto quanto quisesse. De fato, Levi o queria lá frequentemente, apenas para manter Rod longe. Ele apostava que Rod estava muito zangado com outro Alpha vindo, o que o fez rir em sua cabeça.

"Bom", ela respirou aliviada e começou a servir o jantar. "Se você não gostasse, me certificaria de que ele não voltasse novamente."

"Eu sei, mas está tudo bem", assegurou ele, limpando a mesa e sentando-se no lugar de sempre, enquanto observava os flocos dançarem lentamente uns ao lado dos outros até atingir o chão e derreter.

"Ele está se mudando para a cidade e também para trabalhar no departamento de polícia. Isso não é legal? Nós não vamos ficar sozinhos então. "

"Então, eu não vou ter que ficar com o tio Kenny de novo?" Levi perguntou curioso. O tempo que ele passou com o tio não era exatamente divertido e na maioria das vezes ele acabava sentado em um sofá pegajoso assistindo novelas. Foi terrível. Sem mencionar os cheiros horríveis vindos de todas as salas diferentes e as pessoas estranhas entrando e saindo.

"Não!" ela respondeu com confiança. "Nunca mais."

Levi sorriu com isso e o pensamento de se mover teve um pouco menos de peso do que tinha. Ele sabia que seria bom para sua mãe e isso era tudo o que deveria importar. Certo? Isso foi bom, não foi? Ainda assim, se era tão bom, por que machucava tanto seu coração?


	13. Chapter 13

A temporada de inverno apareceu quase da noite para o dia após uma tempestade de neve muito intensa. Seu bairro suburbano estava vestido com um cobertor branco, cobrindo tudo com alguns centímetros de frio macio. De fato, a tempestade foi tão forte que eles _suspenderam_ a escola naquele dia, o que levou Eren a um frenesi descontroladamente feliz. "Dia de neve, dia de neve!" ele cantou no café da manhã.

"É melhor você aproveitá-los enquanto durarem!" seu pai avisou. "Quando você é velho como eu, não tem dias de neve! Você ainda tem que ir trabalhar.”

"Então eu nunca vou envelhecer como você!" ele prometeu com um sorriso. "Eu quero ir brincar lá fora com Levi."

“Depois do almoço, ok? Hoje de manhã, você vai limpar seu quarto” sua mãe decidiu. "Enquanto você faz isso, ligo para Kuchel para ver o que Levi está fazendo hoje. Se você fizer um bom trabalho, vocês dois podem brincar.”

O rosto de Eren se enrugou em decepção e ele cruzou os braços com firmeza: "Não".

Seu pai levantou os olhos do jornal e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele em aviso: "Não?"

Eren sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu não quero limpar meu quarto. Já está limpo. "

"É isso?" Grisha bateu no queixo. "Eu não sei ... Vamos dar uma olhada."

Eren pulou da cadeira de jantar e correu para mostrar seu quarto limpo aos pais como prova de que ele poderia brincar _agora_ e não _depois_. Ele sabia que seu pai só precisaria dar um passo em seu quarto para ver que não havia mais nada a ser feito.

* * *

  
Infelizmente, Grisha não conseguiu nem dar um passo, pois havia um monte de pequenos blocos de empilhamento de plástico formando uma barricada bem na frente da porta. O balde inteiro foi derramado ao longo do tapete. Além deles, havia um conjunto elaborado de figuras de ação e suas bases secretas, reunidas no meio para um battle royale completo. A cama de Eren era apenas uma pilha de seus cobertores com seus bichos de pelúcia ao redor, como se estivessem fazendo algum tipo de ritual vulcânico. Havia anotações e fotos de Levi coladas na janela, bloqueando a luz. Grisha nem queria olhar dentro do armário de Eren, sabendo que no momento em que ele abriria a porta, uma pilha de quem sabe o que estaria esperando para derrubá-lo no chão.

"Viu?" Eren pressionou, puxando a perna da calça do pai. "Está limpo!"

Grisha conteve uma gargalhada que era isso que seu filho considerava arrumado. Ele respirou fundo e suspirou: "Eren, acho que você está alucinando."

"Eu estou o que?"

Ele riu e bagunçou os cabelos do filho: "Acho que você precisa dar uma segunda olhada. Definitivamente, isso não está limpo. ”

Ele foi varrer os pequenos blocos de lado para entrar no quarto quando a mão de Eren o parou. " _Espera!_ Eles deveriam estar ali. Não mexa, eu coloquei assim! "

"Você colocou?"

Eren assentiu: "É uma boa decoração".

"É assim que você está chamando? Todas essas coisas são decorações?”

"Sim!" ele cantou alegremente. "Tudo isso. Então, está limpo, certo? "

"Sua coisinha sorrateira", Grisha riu. "Vamos lá, limpe tudo antes que sua mãe tenha um ataque cardíaco."

Eren suspirou dramaticamente e choramingou: "Mas eu quero brincar lá fora com Levi."

"Quanto mais rápido você limpar isso, mais rápido poderá sair. OK?"

Ele caiu e fez beicinho, "Tudo bem ..."

"Levi sempre está com o quarto limpo, não é?"

Eren pensou por um momento e lentamente assentiu.

Grisha sorriu: "Aposto que ele realmente gostaria se o seu quarto fosse tão arrumado e arrumado quanto o dele, não é?"

Um flash atravessou o rosto de Eren e ele disparou para o quarto para começar a trabalhar. Grisha se perguntou se ele deveria se sentir um pouco mal por provocar o filho assim, mas achou que o trabalho era bem feito. Ele se juntou a Carla na cozinha e confirmou: "Ele está limpando".

"Como você conseguiu isso?"

"Não questione os métodos de um pai, querida", ele sorriu inocentemente.

"Você disse a ele que Levi iria querer limpar o quarto dele, não é?" ela perguntou categoricamente, embora fosse mais uma afirmação do que qualquer coisa.

"Como você…?" Grisha olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu faço a mesma coisa", ela corou. "Nós somos horríveis, não somos?"

Grisha suspirou e limpou as lentes dos óculos na camisa. “Provavelmente. Sinceramente, desejo que eles não precisem se mudar. No entanto, não pode ser ajudado. Ela tem que seguir seus sonhos, é uma oportunidade que não pode ser perdida. Eu disse a ela que, assim que terminasse os estudos, seria capaz de ajudá-la a conseguir um emprego nessa área do hospital. ”

"É bom que Hannes esteja se mudando para essa área também, me alegra que ela também tenha alguém em quem confiar ..." Carla se juntou ao companheiro na mesa e se apoiou no ombro dele. "Realmente parte meu coração saber que eles não ficarão mais juntos. Eles se aproximaram tanto... "

"Espero que não seja para sempre", foi tudo o que Grisha pôde dizer para aliviar o clima. Era realmente uma pena, ele gostava muito de Kuchel e Levi e até os considerava parte da família. Apesar dos poucos solavancos na estrada, ele confiava em Levi com Eren e gostava de saber que ele tinha um amigo mais velho para ajudar a cuidar dele quando Carla e Grisha não podiam.

“É melhor eu voltar para o hospital. Tenho certeza de que começaremos a sofrer muitas lesões relacionadas ao gelo em breve. Definitivamente, eles precisarão de toda a ajuda que conseguirem ”, Grisha começou a vestir o casaco, dando um beijo de despedida na esposa. "Avisarei quando estiver a caminho de casa. Parece que eles estão precisando de mais ajuda do que o habitual ultimamente e é difícil sair a tempo quando eu sei que eles precisam de mim. "

Carla, como sempre, completamente compreensiva como o anjo que ela era. Ela o beijou mais uma vez e passou os dedos pela barba crescente: "Você me deixa tão orgulhosa todos os dias."

As palavras sempre despertavam velhas faíscas em seu coração envelhecido e sempre o faziam sentir-se jovem novamente. "Obrigado querida. Eu te amo e até a noite.”

* * *

  
A mãe de Levi fechou sua jaqueta e ajustou seu chapéu para cobrir adequadamente seus ouvidos. Ela apertou o cachecol e verificou se ele estava com as duas luvas. Ele mal conseguia se mover em todo o conjunto, mexendo as pernas nas calças de neve suadas e sentindo as botas pesadas nos pés. As botas caíram bem, porque lhe disseram para usar pelo menos dois pares de meias embaixo delas.

"Eu me sinto como um marshmallow", ele reclamou suavemente.

"Você parece quente, no entanto", Kuchel sorriu. "E isso é tudo o que importa. Não quero que você pegue um resfriado.”

"Os outros estarão aqui em breve, posso ir, _por favor?_ " ele perguntou educadamente, seus olhos correndo pela janela para se certificar de que não estavam lá esperando por ele.

“Ok, ok, pode ir. Tome cuidado, ok? Deixe-me saber se alguma coisa ... estranha ... acontecer, ok?” ela se preocupou e repetiu suas palavras em um frenesi nervoso. Levi sabia exatamente o que a estava deixando nervosa, mas sabia que em apenas uma hora Hannes chegaria e ela se sentiria muito mais relaxada. Aquele estúpido carro prateado continuava subindo e descendo a rua algumas vezes por dia. Por causa disso, ela manteve as cortinas bem fechadas e não deixou Levi ir a lugar algum sozinho.

"Ok, eu prometo", ele tentou acalmar seus medos. “Haverá um monte de gente. Eren, Armin e Mikasa ... Erwin e Hange também. Os pais de Armin estarão lá. "

Ela beijou suas bochechas quentes e o enviou a caminho: "Esteja seguro, seja bom, eu te amo."

"Esteja segura, seja boa, eu também te amo", ele retornou, dando-lhe um pequeno aceno antes de correr para o país das maravilhas do inverno.

Pequenos flocos flutuavam do céu, dançando preguiçosamente na brisa do inverno. Tudo estava mergulhado em branco e as calçadas estavam escorregadias como o inferno. Levi caminhou pela grama em vez da calçada para evitar escorregar enquanto se dirigia para a casa de Eren. Eren, é claro, estava esperando no degrau da frente e pulou para encontrar Levi no meio de seus dois metros.

"Pronto?" Levi perguntou, querendo rir de como Eren estava inchado em sua roupa de neve.

"Sim!" ele aplaudiu. "Levi, eu até limpei meu quarto hoje!"

"Você fez? Isso é bom, precisava disso. Você é uma espécie de porquinho bagunceiro.”

"Um _porco?_ " Eren ficou boquiaberto. _"Eu não sou!"_

Levi apenas riu e cutucou-lhe as bochechas, "Elas são também".

O mais novo bufou e se agachou para pegar um punhado de neve na luva, jogando prontamente a bola de neve na cabeça de Levi. Falhou terrivelmente, então ele tentou novamente e Levi parou de se mover para poder bater no braço dele. "Ha!" Eren latiu com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Bom", Levi elogiou, tirando a poeira da neve da manga. "Mas você deve ser menos óbvio se vamos vencer essa luta de bolas de neve".

"Então, você estará no meu time?" Eren estava brilhando.

"Claro", Levi revirou os olhos. "Acho que todo mundo ficaria surpreso se não estivéssemos no mesmo time."

Andar pela neve chegando até joelhos era como caminhar pela água até que finalmente chegaram à estrada limpa, onde podiam correr um pouco mais rápido. Levi segurou a mão de Eren para que ele não escorregasse e caísse nos trechos gelados e, finalmente, eles chegaram ao parque logo abaixo do quarteirão. O equipamento do playground estava coberto de branco e eles encontraram seus amigos esperando na quadra de basquete.

 _"Finalmente!"_ Hange acenou para eles. "Estamos esperando por uma _eternidade!_ "

"Faz dois minutos ..." Erwin riu, empurrando-a na neve.

"Dois minutos a mais!" ela reclamou, levantando a poeira. "Vamos ficar deste lado da quadra e vocês podem ficar do outro! Se você for atingido, estará fora! Vamos começar a construir nossos fortes! "

Mikasa correu para Eren e Levi, aparentemente tendo decidido que estaria no time deles. Os três começaram a trabalhar, empilhando neve em uma parede improvisada que chegava ao peito. Todos deram uma espiada no muro de Hange, Armin e Erwin, que parecia se curvar ao redor deles para proteção extra.

"Eu vou cavar um buraco para jogar ..." Eren decidiu, socando o punho no meio da parede deles.

"Vamos trabalhar pelos lados", Mikasa sugeriu a Levi, os dois tomando um lado para fortalecer.

Depois que as duas equipes construíram suas defesas, a batalha começou. Levi e Mikasa jogaram as duas primeiras bolas de neve, saindo pelos lados da parede para lançá-las para o outro lado. As bolas atingiram a parede do time adversário e bateram contra ela, fazendo Hange gargalhar.

"Você nunca vai invadir Wall Hange!"

"Foi assim que decidimos chamá-la?" Erwin questionou.

"Pegue _isso!_ " Hange o ignorou, jogando algumas bolas de neve consecutivamente para o outro lado, todas elas limpando a parede, mas sem atingir os que estavam atrás dela.

"Só há uma maneira de acabar com isso ..." Eren falou sombriamente. "Temos que ir além dos muros."

"Eles vão bater em você, se você fizer", Mikasa segurou a manga de Eren para impedi-lo de fugir para o campo de batalha.

"É o único caminho", argumentou ele, erguendo algumas bolas de neve para levar com ele.

"Deixe-me fazê-lo, então", ela começou a fazer a sua também.

"Não, Mikasa, eu posso fazer isso", ele tentou garantir. “Você continua fazendo bolas de neve para quando eu tiver que correr e pegar um pouco mais. Você também, Levi.”

"Tudo o que você diz, Eren", ele deu de ombros, sabendo que não havia como convencer Eren a sair dessa missão suicida. Ocasionalmente, ele tinha aquele olhar teimoso que não deixaria até que ele conseguisse o que queria. Levi imaginou que seria melhor deixá-lo fugir na tentativa de vencer a batalha.

"Tudo bem, então eu vou te proteger", Mikasa decidiu. "Pelo menos eles vão perder tempo jogando-os para mim enquanto você pode atacá-los por trás."

Levi olhou para ela, percebendo que era realmente uma boa ideia.

"Você fica aqui onde é seguro", Eren tentou ser nobre e corajoso.

"Na verdade", Levi sentou-o de volta. "É uma boa ideia. Deixe ela te proteger e quando você voltar aqui, farei o mesmo. Temos que nos sacrificar pela vitória da nossa equipe. "

Eren mordeu o lábio por um momento antes de finalmente concordar. Ele juntou o máximo de bolas de neve que podia carregar antes de dar a Mikasa o sinal para se mover.

"Eles estão saindo!" Armin gritou: "Esta é a nossa chance!"

"Pegue eles!" Hange gritou, jogando o máximo de bolas de neve possível.

Mikasa corajosamente mergulhou na frente de todos, sendo atingida várias vezes antes de cair no chão e gritando para Eren a vingar. Eren se afastou um metro do poste do inimigo e soltou as gotas de neve em que estava se agarrando, pegando Erwin e Armin antes de correr de volta para o lado dele.

" _Eu acho que não!_ " Hange gritou dramaticamente, jogando a maior bola de neve que eles haviam feito naquele momento em Eren, atingindo-o pelas costas e fazendo-o cair de cara no chão macio.

"Ela me pegou!" ele rolou e começou a rir. "Eu estou morto!"

Mikasa o arrastou para fora do campo de batalha, deixando um confronto final de Levi contra Hange. Ambos tinham seus aliados para vingar e nenhum desistiria, não importa o custo. Os dois formaram uma última bola de neve e dispararam na frente de suas paredes ao mesmo tempo, correndo um contra o outro em um show cinematográfico.

Duas bolas de neve foram jogadas ao mesmo tempo, colidindo umas com as outras no ar. Hange derrapou até parar para fazer outro, mas Levi tinha um truque na manga. Ele literalmente fez uma pequena bola de neve e a enfiou na luva. Tinha derretido um pouco contra sua mão quente, mas ainda era suficiente para cavar e atirar direto para o chapéu de Hange. Ele acertou em cheio e sua equipe conseguiu sua vitória.

"Yay!" Eren pulou para cima e para baixo torcendo.

"Uma luta bem vencida", comentou Erwin, rindo da tática furtiva de Levi.

"Você me pegou", Hange fingiu sua morte, caindo em uma pilha de neve próxima. "Fomos derrotados!"

Eles passaram a montar bonecos de neve de suas paredes, juntando toda a neve para criar o maior monte possível. Era mais uma gota de neve do que qualquer coisa, mas eles fizeram um bom trabalho em arrumar algumas pedras e gravetos no rosto e fixar a criatura com dois braços pequenos e o cobriram com um velho chapéu de jornal. Durante todo o tempo, eles tentaram acertar um ao outro com bolas de neve e às vezes faziam pausas para comer um pouco de neve limpa, mesmo que seus pais os tivessem avisado.

Infelizmente, o dia da neve teve que finalmente terminar. Todas as crianças estavam exaustas e o estômago de Eren estava roncando. Todos se despediram e Levi e Eren agradeceram aos pais de Armin por terem deixado todos brincar juntos.

No caminho de volta para casa, Levi pegou a mão de Eren novamente e ficou de olho no carro prateado de Rod. Felizmente, parecia que a neve e o gelo o mantinham à distância e Levi estava agradecido. Ele odiava como isso o deixava tão nervoso e não gostava de ver sua mãe com tanto medo. Aparentemente, eles estavam tentando assinar alguns papéis, para Rod ter que ficar longe, mas Rod não queria. Levi desejou que ele apenas seguisse em frente e os deixassem sozinhos para sempre.

“Oh, olhe, Hannes está em sua casa novamente. Ele é seu pai ou algo assim?” Eren perguntou.

"Não", Levi falou rapidamente. "Ele só gosta do chá da minha mãe."

"Você sempre diz isso ... Você tem certeza?"

"Meu pai mora longe", Levi lembrou. "Do outro lado do mar."

"Você já o viu?"

"Não."

"Você não sente falta dele?"

"Não."

Eren fez uma pausa, franziu a testa e olhou para o chão. Seu perfume mudou radicalmente de persistência para medo. "Você vai sentir minha falta quando você for embora?"

Levi parou, puxando Eren para parar também. Ele deu a Eren um olhar duro, querendo enfatizar sua sinceridade. "Eren, você é de quem vou sentir mais falta."

"Mas você nem sente falta do seu pai. Então você também não sentirá minha falta! " Eren discutiu com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Ele tentou separar a mão da de Levi, mas Levi não iria desistir.

"Claro, vou sentir sua falta!" Levi gritou. "Eu nem quero ir! Eu quero ficar aqui com você!”

"Mas você ainda está indo embora", murmurou Eren, evitando o contato visual e fazendo beicinho no chão. “Apenas deixe me ir. Eu quero ir para casa."

"Não", Levi tentou manter a calma, mas não foi fácil. Ele odiava que Eren estivesse duvidando dele. Ele queria provar a ele que Eren era provavelmente a pessoa mais importante para ele, além de sua própria mãe.

"Levi ..." Eren choramingou, afastando a mão sem sucesso. Seu aroma aumentou e o cheiro amargo fez Levi tremer. "Não use essa voz que me faz fazer as coisas. Apenas me deixe ir.”

As palavras tiveram Levi destravando de Eren em um instante. "Desculpe", ele murmurou. "Eu só ... eu realmente vou sentir sua falta. Eu não quero ir embora. "

Eren não parecia nada satisfeito, ele apenas continuou andando. Sua caminhada se transformou em uma corrida e ele pisou em um pedaço de gelo, caindo para trás. Levi o pegou a tempo, mas Eren apenas bufou e continuou em frente. Ele fungou e enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e parou no meio da rua por um segundo. "Eu realmente vou sentir sua falta", ele soltou antes de soltar um soluço.

Levi o trouxe para um abraço, querendo chorar também. Ele segurou o rosto de Eren contra o casaco para protegê-lo dos flocos de neve caindo de cima e mordeu o lábio trêmulo. "Eu também sentirei sua falta", ele só podia dizer. "Eu vou sentir sua falta."


	14. Chapter 14

As longas agulhas de tricô eram grandes demais para as mãos dele e sua mãe o advertiu pela quinta vez para não arrancar os próprios olhos enquanto ela o guiava através dos movimentos. Eren havia escolhido um fio vermelho brilhante que combinava com os grandes arcos vermelhos e as lanternas quentes que todos estavam pendurados do lado de fora contra a neve branca e nítida. Sua família não comemorava o Natal como outras famílias e ele nunca se interessou pela história do homem de chapéu vermelho com as renas, mas jurou não estragá-lo para os outros. Como o pai sempre dizia, a magia existia no que você acreditava.

Eren se perguntou se ele acreditava o suficiente para ter um desejo de férias. Havia muitas histórias sobre crianças que desejavam uma estrela ou encontravam algum tipo de lâmpada mágica, talvez também houvesse algo lá para ele. Ele duvidava que fosse visitado por um velho com uma longa barba branca, mas não se importaria se uma fada entrasse pela janela de vez em quando.

"Olhe para você!" sua mãe aplaudiu quando Eren conseguiu algumas fileiras por conta própria. Eles não se pareciam com os fios bem tecidos de sua mãe e havia alguns buracos nos pontos dele.

"Mostre-me como fazê-lo melhor", ele exigiu. "Conserte-o."

"É preciso prática", ela continuou dizendo, reajustando o novelo e espalhando o início do cachecol pelo colo de Eren. Ela estendeu a mão para tirar as agulhas dele, mas ele se afastou.

"Não, eu preciso fazer isso sozinho!"

"Então não me diga para consertar", ela riu.

Ele suspirou e franziu os lábios. "Eu quero que seja perfeito."

"Acho que Levi vai gostar, não importa o quê", prometeu.

Parecia que eles estavam trabalhando no projeto há dias e na verdade passaram apenas algumas horas. Eles ficaram presos em uma noite de neve e o pai de Eren estava no hospital. Era a oportunidade perfeita para trabalhar com o presente de Levi, mas Eren estava ficando mais do que frustrado com o quão difícil a tarefa era e quanto tempo levaria. O cachecol tinha apenas alguns centímetros bagunçados naquele momento e ele estava lutando o tempo todo.

Ele colocou as agulhas no sofá e olhou para o chão. "Eu não posso fazer isso", ele finalmente desistiu.

“Eren,” sua mãe pegou o queixo e sorriu calorosamente. “Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que colocar em sua mente. Esta é sua primeira vez, então será difícil. Mas você está indo tão bem. E se eu conheço você, eu diria que você é um pouco teimoso para desistir tão cedo. ”

Seu encorajamento o fez sorrir novamente e ele pegou as agulhas grandes demais mais uma vez para manobrar o fio em volta de si para formar um laço adequado. Ele respirou fundo e finalmente pediu para sua mãe realmente ajudá-lo, o que ela agradeceu. Carla o pegou no colo e passou os braços em volta dele, mostrando como realmente fazer essas agulhas funcionarem em seu benefício. O fio vermelho começou a se unir lindamente e os olhos de Eren quase brilhavam de emoção.

O único som na sala era o clique daquelas agulhas de metal e o ruído suave e ininteligível que saía da televisão. A mãe de Eren falou, quebrando esse silêncio confortável e trouxe um tópico menos desejável para o ambiente pacífico. "Eren, eu sei que você está chateado com a mudança de Levi e Kuchel ..."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso", Eren rapidamente a enrolou, proibindo a discussão iminente. Ele se perguntou por que ela o mencionou em primeiro lugar, sabendo que ele ainda estava azedo e se recusou a acreditar plenamente no fato.

"Eu sei que você acha que Levi é seu companheiro", ela falou lentamente.

Era um segredo que eles deveriam manter juntos, mas ele pode ter deixado a palavra escapar uma ou duas vezes. Ele corou por sua incapacidade de manter as coisas em silêncio. "Ele é meu companheiro", protestou Eren, resmungando.

"Eren, você sabe que se tornar companheiro de alguém não é apenas dizer em voz alta ..." ela começou, ainda manobrando as necessidades de tricô por trás dele. "Não é apenas uma promessa ou algo para impor para a outra pessoa."

Ele não disse nada, ainda estava preso à ideia de que eram companheiros e nada do que ela disse poderia mudar isso. A raiva em sua barriga estava agitando e crescendo enquanto ela continuava a duvidar do fato.

"Quando você decide se tornar companheiro de alguém, eles deixam uma marca no seu pescoço como esta", ela apontou para sua própria marca, a cicatriz que muitos adultos usavam no pescoço. Todo mundo parecia um pouco diferente. "A pessoa que você decidiu que é sua companheira vai te morder com tanta força que deixa uma cicatriz como esta."

"Eles te _mordem?_ " Eren ficou boquiaberto. Ele já teve problemas por morder Levi antes durante uma partida de luta livre e até mordeu o pai uma vez por despeito. Ele foi firmemente instruído a _não_ morder _ninguém_.

“Sim, e quando o fazem, você forma um vínculo inquebrável. Você pode sentir o que eles sentem, machuca quando eles se machucam. É uma questão _muito_ séria que _não_ deve ser tomada de ânimo leve ”, ela usou sua voz mais sincera para que Eren soubesse o que estava dizendo era extremamente importante. Ele tentou memorizar todas as palavras, o que não foi tão fácil.

“Esse vínculo dura _para sempre_ , não importa o quê. Mesmo se você for longe ou decidir que não gosta mais um do outro, esse vínculo o unirá mesmo assim ”, acrescentou.

"Então, quando você decide morder outra pessoa?" Eren perguntou calmamente, suas mãos flácidas nas agulhas enquanto sua mãe tricotava.

"Quando você é mais velho, muito mais velho. Você precisa passar muito tempo com a pessoa para ter certeza de que ela é a pessoa com quem você quer ficar para sempre. Você precisa se certificar de que está apaixonado. "

"Apaixonado?"

"Sim, como seu pai e eu."

“Bem, você sempre diz que me ama e papai também. Vocês dois vão me morder?”

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. “Você só morde a pessoa que ama _romanticamente_ , como o seu pai me ama. Ou como os pais de Erwin se amam. Ou ... ”ela tentou pensar em outros exemplos. "Assim como mães e pais se amam, realmente."

Eren cantarolou em pensamentos, imaginando se Levi era realmente seu companheiro. Ele gostava de estar perto de Levi e não gostava quando eles precisavam se separar. Tudo tendia a ser mais divertido com Levi por perto, até coisas chatas como soneca ou lição de casa. Mas amor? Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou: "Ele é meu melhor amigo. E não quero que ele vá embora.”

Os braços dela o envolveram forte e calorosamente. “Eu sei, querido. Mas pense dessa maneira. Você tem muito mais tempo para gastar com Levi antes que eles saiam. Você tem o resto do inverno e a primavera. O resto do ano letivo. Passar o tempo ficando triste só fará Levi ficar triste. Talvez você deva se concentrar em ser feliz, alegre e borbulhante, para que Levi não fique triste. ”

Eren calculou o pensamento em sua mente e mordeu o lábio. Sempre que conversavam sobre Levi ir embora, seu amigo sempre olhava triste para ele. Sempre que Eren começava a chorar porque sabia que sentiria muita falta de Levi, Levi também chorava. Um cheiro muito estranho e amargo os cercaria e os faria sentir-se ainda piores, sobrecarregando-os e fazendo com que ambos se sentissem cansados demais para sorrir.

"Promete que você tentará permanecer positivo?" ela perguntou, deixando de lado o projeto de tricô e girando-o no colo. "Você pode fazer isso por Levi, pelo menos?"

Eren assentiu, embora ele não estivesse completamente certo. Se tentar significava que Levi seria mais feliz, ele faria.

Naquela noite, Eren esperou em sua janela, vendo a neve cair das nuvens. As manchas brancas refletiam as luzes da rua, enquanto aqueles na escuridão eram quase impossíveis de ver. Ele se inclinou contra o peitoril e suspirou, olhando cada pequeno floco que passava.

Desejar um floco de neve tornaria seu sonho realidade? Eles eram como estrelas ou gênios em lâmpadas mágicas? Era impossível ver estrelas ou mesmo a lua com todas as nuvens de inverno acima, seria suficiente um floco de neve?

Nesse momento, um deles foi arremessado diretamente no vidro da janela e Eren pôde inspecioná-lo. Ele aprendeu na sala de aula que cada floco de neve era completamente diferente, assim como as pessoas. Todos tinham formas, tamanhos e padrões diferentes. Alguns tinham pequenos padrões finos, enquanto outros tinham bordas modeladoras. Ele apertou os olhos com força ao ver que o que havia caído em sua janela parecia uma estrela com cinco pontas pontiagudas saindo do centro.

"Eu gostaria que ele não tivesse que ir", Eren sussurrou pela última vez, colocando todas as suas esperanças naquele único e pequeno floco de neve. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não choraria mais ou imploraria. Ele não deixaria Levi triste novamente. Em vez disso, ele manteria esses sentimentos guardados até o dia finalmente chegar.

* * *

"Voltamos muito mais tarde do que planejei, sinto muito. Ainda bem que concluímos sua lição de casa antes de partirmos.” Kuchel pousou as sacolas de compras na mesa de jantar. "Eu diria que é definitivamente hora de se arrumar para dormir."

  
Levi assentiu e correu para o quarto para trocar de roupa de noite e começar a se aquecer com o frio do lado de fora. Seus ouvidos doíam tanto quanto o nariz e ele detestava o ranho escorrendo de suas narinas. O inverno era bonito, mas ele preferia a primavera ou o outono, quando as temperaturas não eram tão extremas.

Seus olhos foram atraídos para o quarto de Eren, como sempre. Ele achava que era um hábito toda vez que entrava em seu quarto, mesmo que Eren já estivesse com ele. Às vezes, Eren já estava dormindo, seu quarto muito escuro para ver. Outras vezes, ele subornava seus pais para ficar acordado um pouco mais tarde ou passava os últimos minutos acordado jogando algum tipo de jogo. De vez em quando, Eren parecia que estava esperando Levi olhar pela janela.

E lá estava ele, encostado no peitoril com uma expressão de mau humor. Ele parecia estar olhando intensamente para a neve, completamente absorvido pela visão. Levi tirou a jaqueta e pendurou no armário, imaginando o que Eren poderia estar pensando. Fosse o que fosse, tinha que ser muito importante. A atenção de Eren apenas permitiu que ele pensasse bastante sobre um pequeno número de coisas.

Levi caminhou até a janela e esperou que Eren o notasse. Felizmente, não demorou muito. Eren ergueu os olhos e sua expressão perturbada se derreteu em seu típico sorriso ensolarado. Ele acenou quase freneticamente e parecia estar dizendo algo que Levi não conseguia ouvir. Eren apontou para a neve e voltou para Levi e fez uma pequena dança de algum tipo, muito feliz com alguma coisa. Levi riu, imaginando que absurdo ele poderia estar falando. Não importava o que fosse, Levi estava feliz que Eren parecia estar se divertindo.

Ele pegou o quadro branco e rabiscou seu _boa noite, Eren_ de costume cercado por um desenho da lua e das estrelas. Eren sempre gostou do céu noturno e, se ele não podia vê-lo, Levi imaginou que poderia desenhá-lo para ele.

Eren escreveu de volta a mesma coisa, _boa noite, Levi_ cercado por, o que Levi imaginou ser, flocos de neve.

Na hora certa, os pais de Eren entraram no quarto para se despedir pela a noite e Levi se juntou à mãe na cozinha para vê-la guardar os presentes de fim de ano e feriado que eles compraram.

"Ainda não decidiu o que dar para o Eren?" ela perguntou. Eles estiveram em dezenas de lojas naquele dia, mas nada parecia certo. Eren não queria brinquedos ou jogos novos e ficava sem roupas no momento em que as comprava. Ele tinha tantos bichos de pelúcia que nem todos cabiam na cama dele. Quaisquer livros que Eren recebesse, Levi leria para ele e eles ainda tinham pilhas para ler antes de terminarem todos. Sem mais nenhuma idéia, Levi apenas balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

Ela deixou de lado os temperos especiais e chás exóticos que ia dar a Carla e Grisha. Ela bateu no queixo, pensando, realmente tentando ser útil. O dia inteiro, ela apenas disse a ele para manter a mente aberta e olhar em volta sem nenhuma outra direção ou sugestão. "Ele estava querendo alguma coisa recentemente?"

Levi mordeu o lábio, sabendo que ele realmente não podia dar a Eren o que ele realmente estava querendo. "Não", ele mentiu. Ele imaginou que sua mãe não desistiria da decisão de se mudar como presente de feriado.  
"Que tal algo caseiro?" ela sugeriu.

"Como o quê?"

“Um ano, o tio Kenny me fez um livro de cupons cheio de coisas que ele faria por mim quando eu os usasse. A maioria delas era uma oferta para bater em quem eu quisesse, mas ainda havia algumas boas como uma casquinha de sorvete grátis da sorveteria no final da rua ou um passeio ao cinema. Ele escreveu uma para cada dia do ano novo. ”

"Tio Kenny fez isso?" Levi teve que rir. Ele não conseguia imaginá-lo fazendo algo remotamente sentimental assim.

"Ele fez", ela sorriu calorosamente. “Ele era um bom irmão às vezes. Acho que ele ainda não aprendeu a ser um bom tio, mas está tentando. "

Levi se perguntou se o tio Kenny já sabia alguma coisa sobre Rod e logo concluiu que não sabia. Seu tio sempre odiava os caras com quem sua mãe namorava e prometeu a Levi que os espancaria se machucassem um deles. Levi pensou que era uma pena que ele nunca cumprisse, embora soubesse que provavelmente era melhor para seu tio ficar o mais longe possível de suas vidas. Geralmente, quanto menos tempo gasto com o tio Kenny, melhor.

"Ele escreveu algo para todos os dias do ano ..." Levi repetiu lentamente, as engrenagens em seu cérebro finalmente girando. "Ok, eu posso ter tido uma ideia."

"Você teve? Perfeito!"

"Vou começar amanhã", ele decidiu com firmeza.

Ela bateu palmas com a vitória e deixou o resto dos presentes de lado também. "Vamos te colocar na cama, ok? Lembra-se também de como às vezes fica na casa de Eren por uma semana? ”

Levi cantarolou, sabendo exatamente o que estava por vir.

"É quase essa época novamente. Você ficará bem em ficar lá?”

"Sim", ele respondeu facilmente. Ele antecipou secretamente a semana que passaria na casa dos Jaeger. "Você vai estar aqui?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Tenho que sair um pouco".

Levi mordeu o lábio. A última vez que ela fez isso, Rod acabou voltando para casa com ela.

Ela deve ter sentido o desconforto dele e afagado seus cabelos. “Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo."

"Onde você vai ficar?"

"Um hotel."

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, a resposta suficiente. Embora ele não tenha sido completamente informado sobre o que sua mãe fez durante a semana que passou, ele teve uma ideia boa o suficiente para se preocupar. Ele não a queria andando com estranhos nem com Rod. Ele prefere que ela fique em casa, onde Hannes pode vir e garantir que Rod fique longe. "Por que você não fica aqui?" ele finalmente perguntou.

Ela fez uma pausa como sempre fazia antes de falar sobre algo sensível. "Acho que não tenho os suprimentos certos aqui para gerenciar por uma semana. A casa ficaria mal cheirosa enquanto eu estivesse ocupada e sei que isso não seria bom para você. Também não tenho tempo para limpar, por isso é melhor ficar em outro lugar. "

A explicação vaga foi boa o suficiente para Levi e ele deu de ombros, sem se importar em investigar mais. Ele seguiu a mãe até o banheiro e eles seguiram a rotina habitual juntos. Escovavam os dentes, lavavam o rosto e escovavam os cabelos. O padrão confortável fez Levi ficar sonolento e ele percebeu o quanto as compras de Natal eram cansativas. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando sua mãe terminou de pentear os emaranhados perto da nuca. Ele se perguntou se ele era velho demais para ter sua mãe escovando seu cabelo, mas parecia bom e ninguém mais precisava saber sobre isso.

Ele vestiu a roupa da noite e mal conseguia ficar acordado o suficiente para sua mãe entrar em seu quarto e lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Ela fazia isso todas as noites sem falhas e ele se perguntava se ele era velho demais para isso também. Ele sabia que isso a fazia feliz, então não disse nada sobre isso. Sua presença calmante sempre tornava um pouco mais fácil dormir também.

Ele olhou para a neve caindo e a janela escura de Eren. Seu coração se emocionou com o feriado, algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Ele não se importava com o aniversário e não participava de grandes celebrações. Mesmo assim, ele mal podia esperar para ver o rosto de Eren quando ele entregasse seu presente. Talvez as férias não fossem tão ruins se ele pudesse gastá-las com Eren e seus pais. Ele definitivamente encontraria uma maneira de torná-las mais interessantes, com certeza.

Levi rolou e segurou os cobertores perto do queixo, deixando de lado a agourenta eventualidade de se mudar. Ele ainda tinha o resto do ano e isso foi bom o suficiente. Claro, era isso que ele continuava dizendo a si mesmo.


	15. Chapter 15

Levi jogou a mochila no chão surpreendentemente limpo do quarto de Eren e agradeceu aos pais de Eren por deixá-lo ficar por uma semana. Ele pessoalmente pensou que tinha idade suficiente para ficar em casa sozinho, mas nunca negaria a chance de passar uma semana com Eren. Seu amiguinho sempre mantinha as coisas interessantes e constantemente fazia Levi sorrir sem perceber. E, por algum motivo estúpido, Levi se sentia notavelmente confortável e em casa sempre que Eren estava por perto - não importa onde eles estejam ou o que estejam fazendo.

Eren ainda estava zumbindo de emoção, como sempre fazia quando Levi ficava uma semana inteira. "E então nós temos que assistir todos os seis filmes! E depois há mais dois!” Eren exclamou tendo entrado recentemente em uma nova série inspirada no espaço, incluindo hologramas, naves espaciais e alienígenas loucos. "E também há mais por vir!"

"Nós provavelmente poderíamos fazer isso", pensou Levi. Foram muitos filmes para assistir em apenas uma semana com a escola e a lição de casa, mas se fosse importante para Eren, ele faria isso funcionar.

Em primeiro lugar, porém, os dois foram convidados para a casa de Erwin. Os dois juntaram suas pequenas mochilas e Carla teve a gentileza de levá-las. É claro que agora que eles estavam saindo, Levi estava ficando mais consciente de onde todos os amigos moravam em relação ao bairro. Felizmente, Erwin não morava muito longe. De fato, ele morava do outro lado da rua movimentada, no agrupamento de casas de classe alta onde Armin e Mikasa moravam. À medida que se aproximavam, as casas tendiam a ficar maiores e mais extravagantes. Levi presumiu que todos no bairro tinham muito dinheiro para gastar em decorações e luzes chiques para os gramados da frente e carros brilhantes que o lembraram dos de Rod.

"Eren, certifique-se de se comportar pela família de Erwin, ok?" Carla lembrou-o por hábito. Aparentemente, quando Levi não estava por perto, ele costumava causar alguns problemas. Era fácil ver como as emoções ardentes e a teimosia de Eren se igualariam a uma criança problemática. No entanto, Levi conhecia Eren o suficiente para domesticar a fera.

"Tudo bem", ele respondeu com irritação. Ele chegou ao ponto de cruzar os braços e suspirar um pouco, desapontado por sua mãe não confiar que ele se comportasse. Um pequeno tom avermelhado em suas bochechas expôs seu constrangimento.

Eles estacionaram na entrada da garagem de Erwin e Carla os acompanhou até a porta da frente, deixando-os com um dos pais de Erwin. Eles trocaram informações de contato e conversaram enquanto Levi e Eren passavam, tiravam os sapatos e procuravam Erwin.

Erwin estava esperando por eles no porão, com o nariz mergulhado em algum livro que parecia muito grosso. Ele deixou de lado quando viu os dois e os cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Pronto?" ele perguntou, jogando na direção de Levi, um controle de videogame. Ele jogou um para Eren, que estava olhando para a sala com espanto.

Levi se acostumou com o luxo da casa de Erwin depois de algumas visitas desde a primeira. Eles entraram na rotina de experimentar casualmente novos jogos e fazer apostas ao longo do caminho ou conversar sobre a escola. Era um conforto estar perto de Erwin e sempre fazia Levi pensar. Ele também não era muito chato, o que foi legal. O melhor de tudo, ele foi legal com Eren.

“O que você acha, Eren? Jogo de corrida?” ele ofereceu, procurando algo apropriado para a idade e divertido para todos eles. Provavelmente, ele estava tentando torná-lo divertido para os mais jovens.

"Sim!" Eren exclamou, pulando no sofá ao lado de Levi. Ele nunca se importou muito com espaço pessoal e estava tão inclinado contra Levi que quase caiu.

Erwin começou o jogo e todos estavam prontos para começar. Levi e Erwin trocaram olhares rápidos antes que a bandeira quadriculada acenasse e a contagem regressiva terminasse, concordando silenciosamente em pegar leve com o amiguinho.

"Vroom!" Eren riu, passando pelos personagens do NPC e aplaudindo quando ele pegou o primeiro item. Levi e Erwin ficaram logo atrás, manobrando-se em uma batalha silenciosa por segundo.

"Pressione o botão B para ir mais rápido", Levi murmurou para Eren. "E os gatilhos nas laterais são para _drifting_ assim você possa girar melhor."

Eren treinou os novos controles e brilhou com entusiasmo enquanto andava ainda mais rápido pela pista. Ele continuou a esbarrar nas paredes e obstáculos, mas pela primeira vez não era tão ruim assim. Eren sentou-se na beira do assento durante a última volta, mordendo o lábio e ignorando a conversa ao seu redor enquanto se focava. Ele não conseguiu derrotar Levi em muitas coisas, então provavelmente era bastante importante para ele.

"Sim!" ele aplaudiu, pulando do sofá para saltar com a vitória. "Eu consegui!"

"Yay!" Erwin levantou os braços em comemoração à vitória de Eren: "Você foi realmente ótimo!"

Levi levantou-se para bagunçar o cabelo de Eren e sorriu: "Nada mal."

"Eu te venci!" Eren estava pulando de pura alegria. "Eu venci Levi!" ele anunciou a Erwin, como se ainda não pudesse acreditar.

"Sorte de iniciantes", Levi sacudiu Eren na testa. "Não vamos facilitar pra você na próxima vez."

Eren rosnou com o desafio: "Eu ainda vou vencê-lo!"

Erwin cumprimentou Eren e bufou: "Aposto que você derrotará Levi todas as vezes hoje." Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Eren também e Levi teve que se segurar para não se colocar entre os dois. Ele não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas o gesto amigável de Erwin o incomodou e incendiou seus nervos. Em sua mente, ele sabia que Erwin nunca faria nada para prejudicar Eren. O ato foi amigável e gentil. Então, por que fez sua mandíbula apertar tanto? Por que isso o deixou nervoso?

"Vamos pegar alguns lanches e você pode escolher o próximo percurso", Erwin apertou alguns botões até chegar ao menu de opções. "Voltamos logo!"

Eren assentiu e já estava paralisado nos diferentes circuitos de corrida que eles podiam fazer. Um deles era temático como uma nave espacial e Levi apostou consigo mesmo que Eren escolheria aquele.

Enquanto isso, ele e Erwin foram para a cozinha, onde Erwin escolheu algumas opções diferentes para lanches.

Levi pensou e percebeu que Erwin não machucaria Eren, nunca. Ele faria qualquer coisa para deixar o garoto feliz, mesmo que isso significasse deixá-lo vencer no jogo de corrida o dia inteiro ou seguir o mesmo percurso repetidas vezes. Do nada, Levi teve que perguntar: "Você ficará de olho nele quando eu tiver que ir, certo?"

Ele e Erwin não discutiram muito sobre sua próxima mudança, além do fato de que não havia nada que alguém pudesse realmente fazer sobre isso. Erwin era bastante lógico sobre o assunto e recebeu as notícias com facilidade, ao contrário de Eren e Hange.

"Sim, claro", Erwin prometeu. "Eu sei o quanto ele significa para você."

“Existem alguns pirralhos de verdade na classe dele e nas turmas acima. Ele corre de cabeça em uma briga sem nem pensar nas coisas …” Levi começou a pensar. "Seria ótimo se você pudesse ficar de olho nele."

“Não há problema” Erwin sorriu, entregando a Levi algumas garrafas de água para carregar. "Tenho certeza de que se alguém tentasse pegá-lo, teria que passar por Mikasa, Armin e Hange também."

Era verdade que nos poucos meses que passaram juntos da escola, eles fizeram muitos amigos novos. Todos os quais estariam cuidando de Eren e estando lá por ele enquanto Levi não podia. Foi uma benção e uma maldição na mente de Levi. Eren não precisaria ficar sozinho, mas Levi não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja de que todos os amigos pudessem passar um tempo com Eren enquanto ele estava preso na cidade.

"As escolas do maternal, ensino fundamental e médio estão todas no mesmo prédio, portanto será fácil", assegurou Erwin. "Ele nunca estará sozinho."

Levi deu um tapinha nas costas dele e respirou aliviado: “Obrigado, Erwin. Realmente." Era algo que o incomodava há dias, imaginando se Eren ficaria bem sem ele o tempo todo. Por alguma razão, ele realmente confiava em Erwin para cuidar dele. Erwin definitivamente não o decepcionaria.

Depois de horas de diversão nos videogames, Carla voltou para pegar os meninos. Levi e Eren agradeceram a Erwin e seus pais por sua hospitalidade e Eren já estava planejando seu próximo encontro juntos. Erwin prometeu que voltariam a jogar no percurso do espaço sideral, quantas vezes Eren desejasse. Eren prometeu que não iria vencê-los com tanta força na próxima vez. Isso deixou Erwin e Levi compartilhando um sorriso secreto e uma promessa silenciosa de não deixá-lo vencer tão facilmente na próxima vez.

Durante todo o jantar, Eren não parava de falar sobre isso e Levi estava certo de que ele imploraria por seu próprio videogame por algumas semanas até que seus pais rissem e conseguissem um. Era realmente difícil dizer não a esses grandes olhos de cachorrinho, era como sua arma secreta para conseguir o que seu pequeno coração desejava. (E ele provavelmente sabia disso também.)

"E então eu _venci_ Levi _e_ Erwin!" ele terminou de exclamar com comida na boca, pequenos pedaços espalhados com cada pedaço de discurso pontuado.

"Você conseguiu, não é?" Grisha lançou um sorriso para Levi, como se soubesse a verdade. "Que sorte."

"Sim! Eu quero voltar!" ele bateu palmas e empurrou o prato quase vazio. Como sempre, ele deixou o brócolis cozido intocado. Eles foram espalhados em seu prato para parecer que ele estava mastigando eles.

"Eren", sua mãe avisou, olhando os vegetais. "Você ainda não terminou."

"Sim, eu terminei!" ele voltou com um sorriso brilhante, agindo alheio ao fato de ainda ter comida no prato.

Carla estendeu a mão para empilhar o brócolis, provando a ele que ele ainda não havia comido nenhum. "É melhor terminar antes que esfrie."

"Mas mãe", protestou Eren com um beicinho. Ele cruzou os braços e recostou-se na cadeira. Mesmo com essa pequena briga, o perfume de Eren estava tremendo de angústia. Levi riu para si mesmo, Eren realmente não conseguiu segurar suas próprias emoções.

"Levi terminou o prato", Grisha começou a pegar os pratos. "Parece que ele vence no jantar."

"Ganha no jantar?" Eren processou o pensamento e começou a devorar o brócolis em tempo recorde. "Agora estamos _empatados!_ " (N/a: Aqui tem um pequeno trocadilho usando _tied_ dando a entender que eles estão conectados/empatados”)

Carla começou a rir e Grisha apenas sorriu com vitória.

Os dois saíram em direção à sala para iniciar um filme e Eren reclamou o quanto ele odiava brócolis e se perguntou por que seus pais o fizeram comer, mas ele calou a boca no momento em que chegaram ao menu principal do filme. Apenas a música inicial o deixou paralisado na tela, quase esquecendo tudo o resto na sala.

Levi pegou um cobertor macio e o colocou sobre os dois, e Eren o agarrou com entusiasmo. Ele estava vibrando em seu assento, contorcendo-se com antecipação e falando como sua parte favorita se aproximaria em breve. Aquela acidez que vazou em seu perfume antes foi substituída por euforia e Levi se sentiu totalmente relaxado e contente. Todos os seus medos estavam diminuindo lentamente e sua lista de coisas a fazer antes de ele se mudar estava chegando ao fim. Eles ainda tinham o resto do inverno e a primavera juntos, e depois de tudo isso, ele disse a si mesmo que finalmente se sentiria bem em sair.

"Pew Pew!" Eren imitou os sons das armas a laser quando raios de luz das brincadeiras voaram em direção aos mocinhos e os perderam completamente. O filme estrelou um Omega, que foi bastante único em um filme de ação como este. Não era comum o Ômegas serem retratados sob uma luz tão violenta. Normalmente, seus papéis eram comuns para as cenas de romance ou para efeitos cômicos. Muitas vezes, porém, os sexos secundários não foram revelados ou foram mencionados apenas sutilmente. Aparentemente, neste filme, ele poderia usar seu gênero secundário como uma maneira de passar despercebido pelos guardas, porque eles não esperariam que um Omega "fraco" causasse tantos problemas. Os bandidos eram todos os alfas, ou pelo menos altamente sugeridos. Ninguém pensou que um Omega pudesse enfrentá-los, mas no final do filme ele destruiu a arma gigante e salvou os que amava.

Os créditos rolaram e Levi olhou para ver que Eren havia adormecido em seu ombro. Uma pequena baba começou a encharcar sua camisa e Eren agarrou seu braço como um ursinho de pelúcia. Levi se mexeu um pouco e Eren agarrou um pouco mais forte, como se para impedi-lo de escapar demais.

"Oh, ele adormeceu?" Carla se aproximou deles ao som dos créditos finais e se ajoelhou na frente deles, tirando o cabelo do rosto de Eren. Ela olhou para Levi com um sorriso: "Você queria dormir aqui ou no quarto de Eren?"

Levi se perguntou se ela realmente tinha que perguntar. "Eu posso dormir com ele, não é grande coisa."

"Eu sei que ele chuta quando dorme e monopoliza os cobertores", ela riu baixinho, mantendo a voz baixa para não perturbar o sono do filho. "Torna quase impossível descansar decentemente."

"Oh, eu não sabia que ele fez isso", Levi inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Sempre que ele dividia a cama com Eren, o mais novo não se mexia. Ele costumava segurar a mão de Levi a noite toda, o que não era grande coisa.

Carla ajudou a desembaraçar Eren do braço de Levi e o acordou no processo. Os dois silenciosamente escovaram os dentes e lavaram o rosto antes de cair lentamente na cama de Eren. Os olhos de Levi se fecharam automaticamente quando o perfume potente de Eren o cercou de todos os ângulos. Ele começou a perceber mais e mais com o passar do tempo, embora não pudesse identificar exatamente os tons e sabores exatos do aroma. Tudo o que ele poderia descrever é que era _Eren._

Claro, agora que estavam na cama, Eren parecia bem acordado e conversava sobre o filme e suas muitas sequências e prequelas. Ele perguntou a Levi sobre suas partes e personagens favoritos. Ele bocejou eventualmente e conversou até dormir, as frases se tornando mais lentas e suas palavras sumiram no final até que ele roncava suavemente.

Eren segurou a mão de Levi novamente e teve seu pulso empurrado para perto de seu rosto. Por alguma razão, Levi ficou feliz, apesar de um pouco desconfortável. Ele mudou e finalmente encontrou uma posição em que sabia que seria capaz de adormecer sem tirar o pulso do rosto de Eren.

Tão facilmente como sempre, Levi adormeceu também.

* * *

Eren se mexeu no meio da noite, acordando de um sono sem sonhos. Ele esfregou o sono dos olhos e olhou pela janela para ver que ainda estava escuro lá fora. Foi um alívio saber que ele poderia voltar para a cama por mais um tempo. Por mais que ele geralmente odiasse ir para a cama, ele realmente não se importava com Levi ao seu lado.

Ele olhou para a forma adormecida de Levi, seu rosto iluminado um pouco pelo brilho da lua. Depois de passar a tentação de acordá-lo, sabendo que Levi seria irritadiço e o faria voltar para a cama, Eren apenas olhou. Levi não babava enquanto dormia nem roncava. Ele estava tão quieto que parecia morto. Ele estava morto? Eren se abaixou e colocou a mão sobre o coração de Levi, sentindo a leve pulsação rítmica. Não, ele não estava morto. Eren respirou aliviado. Ele não tinha certeza de que gostaria de compartilhar sua cama com um zumbi, mas se fosse Levi, ele consideraria abrir uma exceção.

"Eren?" Levi murmurou, os olhos se abrindo. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Dormindo", mentiu Eren, puxando a mão do peito de Levi.

"Não, você não está", Levi resmungou: "Você não consegue dormir com os olhos abertos. E você também não fala enquanto dorme. "

"Sim, eu sei", Eren sorriu atrevidamente, pegando a mão de Levi novamente e aconchegando-se novamente nos cobertores.

"Não, você apenas ronca e peida enquanto dorme", Levi bufou.

"Não, esse é você", Eren retornou suavemente com um sorriso. "E fede também."

Levi estava dormindo de novo, a conversa deles terminando um pouco cedo para o gosto de Eren. Ele queria conversar com Levi a noite toda, brincar e rir e tentar ficar quieto para que eles não acordassem os pais de Eren. Talvez eles possam se aventurar na neve e fazer outro boneco de neve ou perseguir os flocos que caem. Ou talvez eles pudessem entrar sorrateiramente na cozinha e comer todas as coisas doces que sua mãe escondia. As possibilidades eram infinitas e ele deixou sua mente vagar por todos os divertidos jogos e aventuras que eles poderiam ter no silêncio da noite.

Ele puxou a mão de Levi de volta para o rosto, mesmo que estivesse meio suada. Por alguma razão, o pulso de Levi cheirava muito bem e deixou Eren com muito sono. O cheiro o envolveu como um cobertor e impediu Eren de ter aqueles pesadelos sobre ser levado por um estranho. Algo no cheiro sentia como estar em casa e prometia que Levi não deixaria ninguém roubá-lo. Levi manteria todos os bandidos afastados com seus super poderes, então Eren não precisaria mais se preocupar com isso. Com Levi lá, ele poderia finalmente descansar facilmente. Mais uma respiração profunda e Eren estava dormindo rápido como um raio, aconchegando-se ainda mais em Levi e segurando o mais forte que podia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Só queria avisar que vou tentar manter as atualizações toda segunda e quinta, mas nem sempre vou conseguir postar nos dois dias, mas com certeza vou fazer o possível para atualizar pelo menos em um dos dois dias. Obrigada por lerem! Deixem Kudos e comentários, eles incentivam muito! Mais uma vez obrigada e estejam segures <3


	16. Chapter 16

Eren estava nervoso. Ele mandou a mãe embrulhar o presente para ele, mas acabou desfazendo o trabalho dela e o embrulhando. Ele não parecia tão bom, ele tinha que admitir, mas ele havia feito isso com as próprias mãos, o que parecia melhor. Ele embrulhou o cachecol vermelho em papel de embrulho verde e o cobriu com um laço branco. Embora fosse para ser um presente de aniversário e _não_ um presente de feriado, eles não tinham nenhuma cor de papel de embrulho na loja, então Eren foi com um verde claro em vez dos papéis mais extravagantes com mais cores e padrões.

Levi não gostava de festas, aparentemente. Era estranho, porque Eren _amava_ festas de todos os tipos. Então, ao invés de fazer algo grande, as duas famílias decidiram se juntar na casa de Levi para jantar e comer bolo. O dia seguinte seria reservado para uma pequena comemoração com todos os amigos, apesar dos protestos de Levi. Segundo Hange, eles comemorariam o aniversário de Levi, mesmo que tivessem que arrastá-lo chutando e gritando o tempo todo. Depois de um pouco de negociação da parte de Armin e Erwin, todos decidiram se reunir no parque novamente para se divertir mais no inverno e talvez um pouco de chocolate quente depois na casa de Eren.

Eren agarrou o presente e o papel amassou sob seus dedos ansiosos. Ele não sabia ao certo por que estava tão nervoso. Seus pais garantiram a ele várias vezes que Levi definitivamente adoraria qualquer coisa que Eren fizesse por ele. Ainda assim, Eren queria que Levi _realmente_ gostasse. Ele reajustou seu suéter um pouco grande demais, com tema natalício, que tinha chapéus de Papai Noel e passou a mão em uma mecha de cabelo rebelde (que logo voltou a aparecer) e se considerou pronto para ir.

Até os pais de Eren se vestiam de verde e vermelho. Carla usava um suéter com veados correndo e Grisha usava o que Eren havia escolhido para ele com a nave espacial alienígena sendo puxada por renas nele. Eles juntaram alguns presentes de feriado que compraram para Kuchel e Levi, além de uma torta que Eren e sua mãe fizeram juntos e andaram a curta distância pelo gramado da frente.

Eles entraram, nenhum deles se incomodando mais em bater. A casa inteira cheirava incrível, como torta de abóbora ou talvez cranberries. A lareira estava acesa e duas meias vermelhas penduradas no manto com os nomes de Levi e Kuchel impressos. Um pinheiro falso estava no canto, com luzes brilhantes e ornamentos amarrados ao redor. Música suave de feriados tocada pelos alto-falantes na sala de estar. Foi tão aconchegante e festivo que os nervos de Eren desapareceram lentamente. A casa deles não era assim. Claro, eles colocaram decorações, mas a casa de Levi parecia uma versão da vida real de uma cena de filme de férias.

"Uau", era tudo o que ele podia dizer, olhos brilhando em todas as belas luzes de fadas e presentes embrulhados sentados debaixo da árvore.

"Lindo", Carla elogiou alto o suficiente para Kuchel ouvir da cozinha. Ela correu para ajudar com o que a mãe de Levi estava fazendo e Grisha ajudou Eren a tirar o casaco e os sapatos. Eles não andaram longe, mas ainda estava coberto de flocos de neve. Eren estava se contorcendo em seu lugar para encontrar Levi. Uma vez que ele estava livre de suas roupas de inverno, ele voou direto para o quarto de Levi, sem outro pensamento, com seu presente firmemente à sua frente. A embalagem estava totalmente enrugada agora, mas Eren não se importava, ele só precisava dos dois segundos de coragem para entregá-la.

"Levi!" ele gritou em uma saudação, encontrando Levi em pé na frente do espelho e vestindo seu próprio traje de férias. Ele usava um suéter cor de vinho com a frase _"Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal"_ rabiscada em letras brancas. Eren não entendeu a referência, mas ele realmente não se importou. Levi parecia festivo o suficiente e seu pequeno sorriso típico iluminou o coração de Eren com uma onda de calor e alegria.

"Oh, ei", Levi estendeu os braços para que Eren pudesse agarrá-lo para um abraço. Felizmente, Eren bateu em seu amigo e, no processo, acidentalmente amassou ainda mais seu presente. "O que é isso?" Levi perguntou, afastando-se para examinar a bagunça do presente no punho cerrado de Eren.

"Seu ... presente de aniversário ... Então ... abra já, ok?" Eren empurrou o presente na mão de Levi e rapidamente olhou para qualquer lugar, menos para Levi. "Feliz aniversário", acrescentou, incapaz de manter o sorriso fora do rosto.

Levi demorou-se a desfazer o laço e rasgar o papel de embrulho para encontrar o cachecol vermelho embaixo de tudo. Ele deixou as embalagens caírem no chão e segurou o tecido cuidadosamente entre os dedos, olhando-o com uma expressão imutável que estava matando Eren. Por que ele não podia apenas dizer alguma coisa?

Para surpresa de Eren, Levi o abraçou em um enorme abraço de urso e quase esmagou Eren no aperto. "Obrigado", Levi finalmente disse, sua respiração fazendo cócegas na orelha de Eren. "Eu amei. Você que fez?"

Eren recuou e assentiu com firmeza: "Minha mãe também ajudou."

Não era perfeito de forma alguma. Havia espaços nos quais você podia encaixar os dedos e as cordas desgastadas no final se enroscavam. Não era tão longo, apenas o suficiente para dar algumas voltas no pescoço de Levi.

Levi o vestiu com cuidado e esfregou o rosto nele por apenas um segundo antes de abraçar Eren novamente em agradecimento. "Eu também tenho um presente."

"Não parece realmente seu aniversário se você me der um presente também", murmurou Eren.

"Bem, o primeiro não é algo que você possa usar imediatamente, se isso faz você se sentir melhor ..." Levi o levou para a sala para que eles pudessem se sentar ao lado da árvore. Eren olhou para as luzes cintilantes e mal percebeu quando Levi colocou uma caixa no colo e deslizou uma ao lado da perna. O que estava no colo dele era para agora e o outro tinha uma nota no topo que dizia: _"Não abra até 1º de junho"_.

"Não posso abrir até junho?" Eren já choramingou, querendo saber o que havia na caixa.

"Você precisa mantê-lo seguro até lá", alertou Levi. "Se você abrir antes, eu saberei. Melhor dar aos seus pais para mantê-lo em um bom lugar, ok?”

  
Se fosse outra pessoa, Eren já teria rasgado tudo para descobrir o que havia dentro. Mas, era Levi, então era diferente. Ele assentiu com decepção e empurrou o pacote um pouco mais longe para ajudá-lo a resistir à tentação. Seus olhos voaram para o pacote em seu colo embrulhado em papel listrado de bengalas-doces e coberto com um laço verde. Estava embrulhado lindamente, muito melhor do que Eren jamais poderia fazer. Ele se perguntou brevemente se Levi ou sua mãe fizeram isso, mas o fato não importava, porque ele rasgou tudo. Ele não esperava nada disso, mas acabou com três das camisolas de Levi no colo, aquelas que sua mãe o forçou a devolver há pouco tempo. Elas cheiravam como ele e Eren se sentiu estranhamente feliz por tê-los de volta em seu poder. Eles eram todos os favoritos dele também, um tinha ursos e o outro estava listrado de verde e azul. O último tinha as palavras _'Stohess Elementary'_ e Eren lembrava vagamente que era a escola que Levi costumava frequentar. Era um presente estranho e único também, Eren estava mais do que feliz em recuperá-los em sua glória não lavada.

Ele se inclinou e abraçou Levi firmemente em gratidão, olhando a caixa que eles colocaram de lado. Aparentemente, ele teria que realmente esperar seu presente de verdade e esperava ter a força de vontade de fazê-lo com o passar dos dias. Ele colocou as moletons de volta na caixa por medo de que seus pais o fizessem devolvê-los novamente e os dois decidiram assistir a alguns desenhos animados enquanto esperavam que os adultos terminassem de fazer o jantar. A cozinha inteira cheirava incrível e o estômago de Eren roncava com antecipação.

Até então, ele não se importava de ficar sentado debaixo de um cobertor com Levi enquanto assistiam um time de super-heróis Alpha e Omega salvar o Papai Noel de Godzilla. Eren torceu por Godzilla o tempo todo, fazendo Levi rir. Segundo Eren, Godzilla estava apenas um pouco triste, porque ninguém lhe deu um presente de feriado e se irritou e destruiu a cidade. Embora não tenha sido exatamente assim, houve um número de dança após os créditos, apresentando um tango entre Papai Noel e Godzilla, que foi bom o suficiente para Eren.

"Ele provavelmente está com frio, talvez eu deva tricotar um cachecol para ele também", Eren defendeu a raiva tirana de Godzilla.

"Você vai precisar de muito fio", alertou Levi, rindo do tamanho do cachecol.

"Eu não ligo. Godzilla iria gostar.”

Eles foram chamados à mesa para jantar e os dois correram para comer. Era um pouco mais tarde para jantar do que o normal, mas a espera valeu a pena. Um banquete gigante de peru, purê de batatas, cranberries, pato e legumes assados estava em cima da mesa. Todos agradeceram e começaram a comer, famintos pela espera. A comida tinha um sabor tão delicioso quanto era bonita e Eren nem teve vontade de falar durante todo o jantar como costumava fazer porque estava ocupado demais se empanturrando com a comida.

"Isso está _incrível_ ", Grisha quebrou o silêncio depois de limpar o prato e colocar mais.

"Estou surpresa que você vá ser enfermeira e não chef", Carla riu: "Isso está realmente maravilhoso, Kuchel."

"Ah, fazemos isso todos os anos no aniversário de Levi e nos feriados . Consegui prática suficiente” respondeu Kuchel com um sorriso caloroso “, mas obrigado. Estou tão feliz que vocês estam gostando. "

"Tão bom", Eren falou com a boca cheia, dando à mãe de Levi um sorriso atrevido. Isso a fez rir e Carla já estava limpando o rosto de Eren com um guardanapo.

Depois do jantar, veio o bolo e Eren estava quase cheio demais para recusar. Mas, é claro, ele nunca recusaria bolo. Especialmente o bolo de aniversário de Levi. E depois que ele apagou as velas e fez o seu desejo, Eren estava mais do que pronto para devorar a sobremesa.

Levi ajudou sua mãe a servir um chá e ele fez questão de deixar o de Eren mais doce. Eren não conseguia engolir o chá como Levi e preferia que tivesse mais gosto de água com açúcar do que o chá de verdade. A bebida quente combinou muito bem com o bolo, e o estômago de Eren estava ronronando feliz até o final de tudo. Ele comeu tanto que ficou com sono até. Ainda assim, ele tinha energia suficiente para ajudar Levi a pedir permissão para brincar lá fora na neve por um pouco. Entre seu olhar suplicante e a firmeza de Levi, eles foram capazes de brincar na neve sob a luz da lua.

Uma das melhores coisas sobre os montes de neve que cobriam o chão era que Eren podia catapultar-se no ar e aterrissar nas pilhas, amortecido por seus equipamentos de neve e pela própria neve. Isso significava que ele poderia lutar feliz com Levi sem as repercussões de ser jogado um pouco. Ainda assim, ele sabia que Levi estava pegando leve com ele, mas Eren não economizou energia ao tentar derrubar seu amigo. Ele nunca conseguiu realizar um ataque real e verdadeiro com ele e sempre tinha esperança. Seu verdadeiro objetivo era ver a expressão de surpresa de Levi.

"Hi-yah!" Eren gritou, pulando nas costas de Levi em um cavalinho desajeitado. Ele segurou seus ombros com força e o forçou pra baixo, tentando desequilibrá-lo. Levi era muito forte e acabou sacudindo Eren levemente, fazendo com que ele caísse em uma pilha de neve. "Ei!" Eren choramingou com sua tentativa frustrada, pulando em Levi mais uma vez. "Eu peguei você agora!"

Levi apenas se inclinou para enviar Eren caindo mais uma vez. Foi tudo tão casual e gentil que deixou Eren ainda mais animado. Enquanto ele estava se esforçando tanto, Levi estava simplesmente dando de ombros como se ele não fosse nada. Parecia assim com a maioria das coisas. Levi era honestamente bom em tudo, enquanto Eren sempre parecia lutar para conseguir.

 _Pelo menos um ataque_ , prometeu Eren a si mesmo. _Apenas um._

"Eu pensei que sua mãe disse que não poderíamos mais lutar", Levi o lembrou com um sorriso.

"Ela não está aqui", Eren disse, atacando-o novamente pela frente, o que acabou sendo um abraço bastante agressivo.

"Você vai se machucar", alertou Levi com uma voz cantante, transmitindo que os ataques de Eren não o estavam deixando sem fôlego.

"Tudo bem", resmungou Eren, ainda pressionando Levi, que nem sequer recuou. "Se eu estou afundando, você está afundando comigo."

"Provavelmente", Levi riu, embora Eren não tivesse muita certeza do que ele queria dizer. Ele parecia ter algum tipo de tom irônico, mas Eren não perdeu tempo pensando muito sobre isso. Levi costumava fazer muitas piadas estranhas que Eren não entendia.

"Yah!" Eren tentou uma última vez antes de errar completamente e mergulhar de cabeça no chão. "Ai", ele imediatamente gemeu, esfregando a testa. Um pouco de sangue pontilhava a neve branca. Eren se afastou e sufocou as lágrimas. Não doeu tanto, era apenas sangue, certo? Ainda assim, pequenas ondas de soluços fizeram seu estômago e coração apertar. Sua mandíbula se fechou e ele se recusou a deixar uma única lágrima cair sobre um pequeno arranhão.

"Eren!" Levi estava correndo para o lado dele como sempre, ajoelhando-se com ele e avaliando seu rosto. Ele deu um suspiro de alívio: "É apenas um pequeno arranhão. Você bateu a cabeça com força?”

“Não”, confirmou Eren, “apenas arranhou um pouco. Não é grande coisa ", ele conseguiu sair.

"É grande coisa. Você se machucou. Eu deveria ter feito um trabalho melhor em não deixar você cair” Levi franziu a testa. Ele puxou Eren para sentar em seu colo e Levi tirou a manga da blusa do casaco e segurou-a sobre a ferida de Eren para parar o sangramento e limpar o sangue em seu rosto.

Com o pulso de Levi tão perto do rosto, Eren achou difícil querer chorar mais. Seus medos diminuíram e ele ficou com o conforto de não estar sozinho. Levi estava lá para ajudá-lo e ele sempre vinha correndo para o resgate.

"Estou surpreso que você não esteja chorando, aposto que a queda foi assustadora", murmurou Levi.

Eren apenas deu de ombros: "Não preciso chorar porque você está aqui".

Os dois ficaram sentados um pouco mais na neve antes de se deitarem para olhar o céu. Estava coberto de nuvens de inverno fazendo com que eles não pudessem ver as estrelas ou até mesmo a lua. A escuridão pura era quase assustadora, mas de alguma forma bonita à sua maneira. Eren geralmente achava que os dias nublados eram muito chatos e até um pouco tristes, mas por algum motivo não era assim. A escuridão tornou um pouco mais fácil ver os flocos de neve refletindo nas luzes da rua, o que era uma visão bastante bonita. Ele se perguntou se isso tinha algum significado mais profundo, provavelmente não. Não importava, porque ele estava feliz em se deitar com o amigo na neve.

"Você teve um bom aniversário?" ele perguntou a Levi, honestamente curioso.

"Eu tive o melhor aniversário de todos", ele retornou com um sorriso.

"Sério?" Eren rolou para que ele pudesse olhar o rosto de Levi.

"Sério", Levi sorriu, puxando o cachecol que Eren o fez para ficar um pouco mais alto.

"O que você desejou?" Eren bisbilhotou.

"Se eu lhe disser, não se tornará realidade."

“Mas se você me disser, _nós dois_ poderíamos desejar. Então tem _duas_ vezes a chance de se tornar realidade” Eren sorriu, sua lógica completamente sólida.

"Mas, se eu disser, isso não se tornará realidade, mesmo que ambos desejemos", respondeu Levi.

" _Levi_ ", implorou Eren. _"Conte-me."_

"Eu queria que você parasse de me perguntar o que eu queria", Levi respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

Eren apenas bateu na cabeça dele e esfregou a cabeça no braço de Levi, repetindo seu nome várias vezes até que Levi finalmente quebrasse. "Levi, Levi, Levi ..."

"Não vou dizer", Levi franziu a testa.

"Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi ..."

"Eren, pare com isso."

"Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi ..."

"Eren, isso está ficando muito chato."

"Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi ..."

"Tudo bem", Levi desistiu, suspirando. Eren parou de falar e se inclinou para ouvir. "Eu gostaria que fôssemos melhores amigos para sempre."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, quando as palavras foram absorvidas. A reação instintiva de Eren o fez rir.

"O que é isso?" Levi perguntou, completamente confuso.

"É um desejo estúpido", Eren riu.

"O que?" Levi sentou-se e apertou os olhos para Eren. "Por que isso é estúpido?"

"Nós seremos melhores amigos, não importa o quê. Com desejo ou não.” Eren sentou-se também, ainda rindo como um louco. "Você não precisava desejar isso. Vai acontecer de qualquer maneira. Nossa, Levi, é melhor você planejar melhor. Você acabou de desperdiçar um desejo.”

Era uma coisa boba de se desejar. Por que eles parariam de ser melhores amigos? Chegaria o dia em que Eren não gostaria de passar seu tempo com Levi? Levi iria parar de vir em seu socorro? Ele iria parar de fazer Eren sorrir? Não. Nenhuma dessas coisas aconteceria.

Eren bateu no ombro de Levi e o puxou para um abraço. “Você é burro às vezes, Levi. Mas ainda vou mantê-lo, eu acho.” Era algo que Levi havia lhe dito antes que fez seu coração palpitar um pouco. Ele esperava que isso tivesse o mesmo efeito em seu amigo. Pelo olhar no rosto de Levi e pela maneira como ele o abraçou de volta, Eren tinha certeza de que sim.


	17. Chapter 17

A pior coisa do inverno foi a duração dos dias. Semanas voavam à velocidade da luz e Eren não suportava o quão escuro estava o tempo todo. Ele foi para a escola quando estava escuro lá fora e quando o jantar acabou, estava escuro lá fora novamente. Janeiro e fevereiro voaram mais rápido do que ele podia imaginar e, eventualmente, a neve começou a derreter e os dias ficaram um pouco mais longos. Pelo menos ele e Levi podiam brincar fora mais tempo quando a luz do dia durava mais de algumas horas todos os dias.

Hannes os levou ao parque no final do quarteirão para acompanhar os dois garotos. Ele fez beicinho quando Eren lhe disse com firmeza que ele tinha que sentar no banco, porque era _sua_ vez de jogar com Levi.

"Eu odeio a escola", reclamou Eren, agarrando-se às barras enquanto Levi segurava seus pés para melhor estabilidade. "Vamos desistir."

"O que faríamos em vez disso?" Levi perguntou, mantendo um aperto firme nos tornozelos de Eren enquanto ele estava embaixo dele. "É melhor você aguentar ou vai cair. Essa barra não está fria? "

"Não está fria, agora me deixe ir", protestou Eren. _Estava_ fria, mas ele definitivamente queria atravessar as barras sem cair. Ele nunca havia feito isso sozinho antes e queria experimentá-lo. "E nós poderíamos brincar o dia todo."

"Eu não acho que nossos pais nos deixariam fazer isso", Levi suspirou, soltando-o e dando um passo à frente quando Eren se virou para a próxima barra.

"Hm ... teremos que fugir então."

"Para onde?"

"Eu não sei. Poderíamos morar aqui, eu acho. Há espaço suficiente no túnel do escorregador para nós dois. "

"Eren!" a voz de uma menina chamou. O barulho fez com que Eren caísse do bar e caísse na bunda dele. Ele gemeu e esfregou o local dolorido. Levi já estava oferecendo uma mão e ele alegremente a pegou.

Historia veio correndo até ele, segurando a mão de outra menina. Ela sorriu brilhantemente e acenou: "Eren!"

"Oh, oi, Historia!" Eren acenou de volta.

"Estou de volta! E eu trouxe Ymir!” ela anunciou, apresentando a garota ao lado dela. Ela usava um enorme casaco cor de vinho com um capuz fofo. Historia estendeu a mão para tirar o capuz, revelando uma garota de pele escura com uma expressão muito séria. Historia passou a apresentar Eren à sua amiga e Ymir apenas assentiu em resposta.

"Este é Levi", Eren anunciou alegremente. "Ele é meu melhor amigo."

Levi estava olhando de soslaio para a Historia e nem disse oi. Eren fez uma careta para ele e deu-lhe um cutucão no braço. Às vezes, Levi precisava de um tempo para se lembrar de como ser amigável e Eren esperava que ele voltasse logo. "Ele é tímido", explicou Eren.

Historia também estava olhando engraçado para Levi, mas sorriu assim mesmo. "Prazer em conhecê-lo."

"O que você está fazendo aqui de novo?" Eren perguntou.

“Meu pai me trouxe dessa vez. Ele está terminando uma ligação no carro. Eu esperava que você estivesse aqui hoje! Eu disse a ele que _realmente_ queria brincar com você de novo para que Ymir pudesse conhecê-lo também.”

"S-seu pai?" Levi finalmente disse.

Ela assentiu: "Sim, ele não me leva a lugares com muita frequência. Fiquei muito feliz quando ele concordou em vir aqui hoje!”

Após uma rápida sessão de planejamento entre Historia e Eren, eles entraram em um jogo de pega-pega. Era divertido correr pela lama, pular em poças e espirrar lama pelo parque. Ele triturou as sobras de neve enquanto Histoira o perseguia, dando-lhe um tapa de brincadeira no braço e gritando: “Peguei! Está com você! "

Foi a vez de Eren perseguir e ele foi para um alvo fácil. Levi parecia realmente distraído desde que Historia apareceu com sua amiga. Ele ficou chateado porque o tempo que passaram juntos foi interrompido? Ele não gostou da amiga de Historia? O que quer que tivesse incomodado ele precisava parar. Ele nem estava fugindo, estava apenas a alguns metros de distância de Hannes com um olhar estranho no rosto. "Levi!" Eren avisou, aproximando-se de seu alvo. "Está com você!" Ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Levi e parou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Mas Levi não se mexeu. Ele estava olhando para o chão e mordendo o lábio. "Levi?" Eren se aproximou dele novamente, cutucando-o no braço. "Sua vez", ele cantou provocativamente, provocando-o.

"Uh, Eren ..." Levi deu alguns passos para trás em direção a Hannes. "Acho que machuquei meu pé. Vou me sentar um pouco. Mas ... ainda vou assistir! Só não vá longe demais para que eu possa te ver. "

Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado e suspirou: "Ok, acho que ainda sou eu." Não era comum Levi desistir de um jogo ou agir dessa maneira. Eren queria se preocupar, mas Historia e Ymir estavam rindo dele por trás de uma árvore e ele só _precisava_ marcar uma delas para que não fosse o pegador mais. Quando o jogo terminasse, ele perguntaria a Levi se ele estava bem.

Ele alcançou Ymir e bateu no ombro dela, rindo enquanto girava nos calcanhares e corria para o outro lado. Ela perseguiu Historia, alcançando-a facilmente e marcando-a. Então, Historia correria atrás de Eren e o ciclo continuaria.

"Historia, querida, é hora de partir", o pai de Historia surgiu do nada e Eren reconheceu o rosto. "Você está ficando toda enlamada aqui."

"Rod?" ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Eren não o via desde sempre e nunca pensou em perguntar muito sobre isso. O cara meio que o assustou e Levi não gostava nem um pouco dele, o que significa que Eren também não gostava dele. Mas desde que ele era o pai de Historia ...

  
Rod sorriu para ele e se inclinou para pentear os cabelos de Eren. “Olá, Eren. Não tenho te visto muito por aqui, amigo.”

"Idem", Eren olhou para ele, dando um passo cauteloso para trás.

"Oh, droga, você tem um pouco de sujeira no rosto. Aqui, deixe-me ... ”Rod se inclinou para limpar um pouco de sujeira da bochecha e pescoço de Eren, esfregando o polegar contra o local.

Eren deu outro passo para trás. Ele nervosamente passou os dedos e se afastou. "Tudo bem. Eu gosto de terra.”

"Você pode, mas eu aposto que seus pais não ficarão felizes em vê-lo coberto de lama ..." Rod se afastou e pegou a mão de Historia. Historia pegou a mão de Ymir e a corrente começou a andar em direção ao carro.

"Eren", Hannes se aproximou dele com uma mão estendida para fora para pegar seu braço. Historia o deixou e ele foi puxado para trás das pernas de Hannes, onde Levi estava.

Eren estava realmente preocupado agora. Os olhos de Levi estavam vermelhos e seu rosto estava manchado. Ele estava segurando a perna da calça de Hannes com uma mão e a outra tremia, com o punho fechado ao lado. Sua mandíbula estava cerrada e ele não disse nada. Em vez disso, ele apenas pegou a mão de Eren e a segurou com força.

"Rod Reiss, eu presumo?" Hannes perguntou.

"Sim, e você é?" Rod desviou sua atenção de Eren e mudou para o loiro Alpha.

“Oficial Hannes Fujiwara. Parece-me que você causou alguns problemas à família Ackerman recentemente.”

"Parece que a família Ackerman me causou alguns problemas ultimamente", respondeu Rod com um tom aparentemente casual. "Mas está tudo bem. Eu deixei pra lá. Estou passando mais tempo com a senhorita Historia agora, então você não precisa se preocupar comigo, _oficial_. ”

Um rosnado estranho saiu da garganta de Hannes e ele apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu recomendo que você fique longe deste bairro, Sr. Reiss."

"Diz parque _público_ ali", ele apontou para a placa de madeira gasta. "Então, _oficial_ , eu diria que estou bem dentro da minha jurisdição por estar aqui".

Hannes agiu como uma pessoa completamente diferente e rosnou: "Você ficará longe desta área. Você não tocará em Kuchel. E você não vai tocar nas minhas crianças. "

"Suas crianças?" (N/a: Aqui estava escrito como _“Kids”_ então poderia ser levado tanto como “crianças” como “filhos”.)

“Eles podem muito bem ser. Agora vá. Sua filha está tremendo.” Hannes agarrou as mãos de Levi e Eren para afastá-las.

Eren olhou para trás e viu que Historia estava tremendo, mas não pelo frio da primavera. Ela parecia aterrorizada e Ymir estava acariciando seus cabelos com preocupação. Eren não ficou surpreso ao vê-la aterrorizada, 

Hannes e Rod estavam agindo bastante assustadores. Ele realmente não pensou muito nisso. Sua atenção estava concentrada no comportamento estranho de Levi.

Hannes os trouxe todo o caminho de casa sem outra palavra. Levi não disse nada e evitou o contato visual com Eren. Eren estava com muito medo de dizer qualquer coisa, ele realmente só queria descobrir o que havia de errado com Levi.

Eles pararam quando chegaram ao jardim da frente de Levi e Hannes caiu de joelhos diante deles. "Ele não machucou você, machucou?" Hannes perguntou a Eren com uma voz muito séria que era muito diferente dele.

Eren balançou a cabeça negativamente. Rod era mais irritante do que qualquer coisa. Ele estava se divertindo com Historia e Ymir e ele chegou e arruinou tudo dizendo que eles tinham que sair.

"Se sentindo melhor?" Hannes virou-se para Levi. Sua voz tornou-se bastante gentil e lembra o Hannes que Eren estava acostumado. Ele acariciou os cabelos de Levi e o trouxe para um abraço. "Ele não pode tocar em você aqui."

"Estou bem", a voz de Levi era baixa e abafada por Hannes.

"Vocês dois entram enquanto eu falo com a mãe de Levi, então", ele os conduziu até a casa de Levi.

Foi uma mudança brilhante do clima sombrio do lado de fora. Eren sempre se sentiu em casa na casa de Levi. Sempre cheirava bem e havia até uma lareira na sala de estar. Ele tirou o casaco e as botas cuidadosamente antes de correr para esticar as mãos, sentindo o calor sugando todo o frio da pele. Levi estava bem perto dele em um piscar de olhos, fazendo o mesmo.

Os dois estavam sentados em frente ao fogo e Eren puxou um cobertor para eles se aconchegarem. Nenhum dos dois teve coragem de falar e tudo bem. Eren estava com frio e quando sentiu Levi, ele também estava. Era melhor sentar e aquecer do que conversar de qualquer maneira.

O fogo estalou e Eren esperou e observou as faíscas voarem sempre que um pedaço de madeira queimou e caiu nas cinzas abaixo. Seus olhos vagavam pela sala de Levi, como havia sido reorganizada recentemente como Kuchel sempre fazia de vez em quando. O sofá branco se iluminava pela janela e estava de frente para a lareira. Alguém colocou a televisão acima da lareira o que, na opinião de Eren, parecia muito bom. Algumas plantas da casa estavam empilhadas em frente à janela, bloqueando a vista. Talvez eles só precisassem abrir espaço para que as plantas pudessem tomar mais sol. Todas as fotos nas paredes eram iguais e Eren sorriu quando viu as de Levi quando bebê, lembrando que seu amigo nem sempre era tão sério.

Eren apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Levi e a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Levi se encolheu. Um lampejo de dor atravessou o coração de Eren. Por que ele pulou para longe? Ele nunca fez isso antes. Eren estava fazendo algo seriamente errado? Levi estava chateado com ele? Todas as opções se espalharam na frente do cérebro e deixaram seu estômago pesado e nervoso.

"L-Levi ..." Eren olhou para ele, surpreso. Ele não gostava de chorar na frente de Levi, mas era difícil impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Ele procurou no rosto de Levi um indício de brincadeira ou provocação, apenas vendo uma expressão de pedra encontrar seu olhar.

Foi isso. Eren se sentiu tão desconfortável e certo de que fez algo errado. Por mais que ele não quisesse sair, ele não queria mais decepcionar o amigo. "Eu ... eu estou indo para casa", ele anunciou em voz baixa.

No momento em que ele disse as palavras, a mão de Levi sacudiu e o agarrou pelo pulso. Foi quase doloroso e a rapidez do movimento fez Eren ofegar. Quando ele olhou de volta para o amigo, Levi não estava mais o encarando. Parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Seus olhos suavizaram e ele mordeu o lábio como fazia quando estava nervoso.

"Você poderia ... ficar?" Levi perguntou. Eren mal podia ouvir as palavras sobre o fogo crepitante.

Eren se recostou em seu lugar, ansioso para ficar a seu lado. Ele realmente não queria ir em primeiro lugar. Desta vez, ele manteve alguns centímetros de espaço entre ele e Levi, apenas por precaução. A última coisa que ele queria era que Levi se afastasse novamente.

"Uh, Eren ..." Levi continuou: "Você cheira ... meio estranho ... posso ...?"

"Eu cheiro estranho?" Eren levantou o braço para cheirar, sem sentir nada. "Realmente?"

"Sim, eu posso consertar?" Levi finalmente cuspiu.

"Nossa, se é tudo o que você queria, deveria ter perguntado em primeiro lugar. Você quer que eu lave minhas mãos ou algo assim?” Eren olhou para ele estupefato. Levi às vezes o chamava de fedorento, mas não tentava _fazer_ nada a respeito.

"Não, eu, hum ..." Levi ficou nervoso novamente e começou a esfregar os pulsos juntos. Ele inclinou a mão para trás para expor as veias roxas esticando o antebraço e começou a esfregar o pescoço de Eren com o pulso.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eren perguntou. Ele não estava reclamando, o que quer que fosse parecia bom. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado para que Levi não estivesse em um ângulo tão estranho e voltou a encarar o fogo enquanto Levi fazia o que estava fazendo. Pareceu ajudá-lo a se acalmar e, quando acabou, ele puxou o cobertor um pouco mais apertado ao redor deles.

"Desculpe", Levi suspirou. “Isso me faz sentir melhor por algum motivo. Você ... cheirava a Rod.”

 _"Oh"_ , Eren percebeu. Levi sempre teve um nariz sensível e Rod era um cara fedido. Ele provavelmente estava apenas esfregando o que Rod tinha deixado sobre ele que cheirava mal, isso era tudo. "Diga algo da próxima vez", ele repreendeu. "Pensei que você não gostasse mais de mim."

Levi bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu nunca mais não gosto de você."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um segundo antes de Eren franzir a testa: "Você não gosta de Historia ou Ymir?"

"Eu não gosto de Rod. E ele é o pai de Historia.” Os olhos de Levi foram lançados para o tapete. "Então, acho que também não gosto de Historia."

"Mas você não a conhece", Eren se inclinou ainda mais em Levi, colocando seu peso no ombro de seu amigo. "Ela é _muito_ legal e _muito_ divertida".

"Talvez você deva ser o melhor amigo _dela_ , então", Levi murmurou.

Eren gemeu de aborrecimento e esfregou a testa no ombro de Levi. "Eu não posso fazer isso, eu já tenho um melhor amigo ... mas você pode pelo menos ser legal com ela".

Levi balançou a cabeça e fez o que sempre fazia quando discutiam. "Você entenderá quando for maior."

Eren xingou a esquiva e caiu ainda mais para descansar a cabeça no colo de Levi. "Estou cansado", ele anunciou. "Me acorde quando você estiver sendo menos idiota."

Levi apenas sacudiu o nariz e sorriu, lentamente voltando ao seu verdadeiro eu novamente. Eren ficou feliz o suficiente para cochilar em paz.

  
* * *

Eren estava esparramado no chão, com a cabeça apoiada na coxa de Levi. A perna de Levi estava começando a ficar dormente, mas ele não se mexia por medo de acordar seu amigo. Ele também não sabia se podia ficar longe de Eren pelo resto do dia.

A atmosfera acolhedora estava acalmando seus nervos frenéticos. Quando Rod saiu das sombras, Levi se sentiu congelado. Antes, ele provavelmente teria dito para ele parar ou para Eren fugir, mas ele não conseguia encontrar em seus nervos nada além de agarrar Hannes. Felizmente, Hannes também viu Rod e correu para intervir, salvando o dia quando Levi não pôde.

Levi acariciou os cabelos de Eren, esfregando o pulso por todo o rosto e pescoço do amigo no processo. Eren ainda cheirava mal e errado, mas estava um pouco melhor agora que Levi havia encoberto o perfume de Rod com o seu. Ele imaginou que Eren realmente não cheiraria a Eren novamente até tomar um banho para lavar todo o excesso de oleosidade em sua pele. Quando ele se afastou de Eren, ele se sentiu horrível depois. Era difícil ficar tão perto quando a única coisa que Levi conseguia pensar era em _Rod_ enquanto cheirava a Eren. Pelo menos agora era suportável.

Uma sensação de pavor passou por seu estômago novamente quando viu de relance o carro idiota de Rod dirigindo devagar pela rua deles. Sua mãe colocou um monte de plantas em frente à janela e bloqueou a vista, mas Levi ainda podia ver aquela prata brilhando através das folhas. Parte dele queria correr para fora e espancar o cara, enquanto a outra parte queria levar Eren e se esconder debaixo da cama por alguns anos.

"Estou emitindo uma ordem de restrição. Avisarei quando passar a papelada e for lhe trazer uma cópia para assinar” Hannes começou a sair e Kuchel saiu da cozinha para segui-lo.

Eles pararam perto de Eren e Levi antes de irem e Hannes perguntou: "Está bem?"

"Sim", Levi respondeu honestamente. Ele estava abalado e um pouco ansioso, mas ficaria bem.

"Bom. Vou garantir que ele nunca mais ponha os pés perto de você. Isso é uma promessa, "Hannes sorriu como um super-herói quando ele assentiu para a mãe de Levi e saiu.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" Kuchel se ajoelhou ao lado da dupla e puxou seu filho para um meio abraço enquanto fazia o possível para não acordar Eren.

"Eu estou bem", ele garantiu, olhando para Eren. Enquanto os dois estavam juntos, como ele poderia não estar?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparem os lencinhos, porque esse aqui tá de fud*r

“Ele deixou _seu cheiro_ nele?" Grisha ficou boquiaberto quando Hannes deu a notícia. Ele acabou de colocar Eren na cama e se juntou a Carla e Hannes na mesa de jantar. Hannes contou a eles sobre o incidente no parque e os dois estavam olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados com a pura audácia da situação.

"Ele tentou fazer com que parecesse casual limpando o rosto de Eren, mas seus pulsos estavam esfregando tanto o pescoço de Eren ..." Hannes soltou um grunhido baixo na memória, como se isso mudasse. “Isso foi suficiente para colocar a ordem de restrição em prática. Ele não poderá mais ficar em nenhum lugar próximo a esse bairro. Por favor, me ligue se você o vir. Por mais que eu gostaria que ele ficasse longe, não me incomodaria muito se ele aparecesse. Apenas uma vez e poderíamos fazer acusações ainda mais rigorosas ... ”

"Eu não percebi quando ele chegou em casa. Ele apenas cheirava a Levi como sempre …” Carla preocupou o lábio inferior, tão perturbada pela situação quanto todos eles.

"Achamos que realmente o abalou e tentou encobrir o perfume de Rod com o seu", explicou Hannes. "Felizmente, ele não correu para acertar Rod, nem nada, o que tenho certeza é o que Rod estava tentando fazer. Se Levi o tivesse agredido, provavelmente ele acusaria. "

"Mas ele não fez?" Carla se inclinou para frente, curiosa. "Ele nunca teve problemas em enfrentar Rod antes. Eu sei que ele até usou sua _word binding_ quando as coisas estavam realmente ruins.”

"Ele apenas ficou atrás de mim", Hannes deu de ombros.

"Ele deve confiar em você", Grisha sorriu. "Isso é raro para Levi. Ele normalmente não confia em Alphas. " Fazia sentido, pois o garoto passara por tantas experiências terríveis com os alfas. Enquanto Levi se agarrou a Eren rapidamente, levou um tempo para confiar em Grisha. Por semanas, ele mantinha a guarda e um cheiro levemente agressivo sempre que Grisha estava por perto.

“O garoto precisa de _alguém_ em quem possa confiar honestamente. Não consigo imaginar crescer naquela casa onde ele nem podia confiar no seu …” Hannes se deteve, provavelmente evitando a palavra 'pai' em referência a Rod Reiss. "Crescer sem saber se você está seguro ou não seria ..." Hannes apenas balançou a cabeça. Tanto ele como Grisha haviam visto os horrores da violência doméstica na delegacia e no hospital. Em um mundo em que os instintos eram altos, era quase inevitável e muito frequente. "E Kuchel não podia fazer muito sozinha."

"Rod mora na cidade, não é?" Grisha perguntou a Hannes, assumindo que ele saberia.

Hannes assentiu: “Ele mora. Ele trabalha lá e uma de suas ex-companheiras mora por aqui. Ele tem visitado bastante a filha e está hospedado em um hotel próximo. Tenho certeza de que amanhã a ordem de restrição o levará de volta à cidade. "

"Você vai checá-los quando se mudar?" Carla se perguntou com preocupação.

"Eu planejo, se ela deixar."

"Você _gosta_ dela?" Carla mexeu as sobrancelhas, perguntando como um estudante do ensino médio faria. Sua inocência sempre conseguia encantar Grisha, não importa quantos anos eles tivessem.

Hannes corou e virou-se: "Isso é irrelevante".

Grisha bufou e Carla começou a rir alto o suficiente para acordar Eren. Felizmente, eles não ouviram o ruído de seus pés correndo pelo corredor para ver que tipo de comoção ele estava perdendo. Depois que Hannes o levou para casa, vindo de Kuchel, ele alegou que estava cansado demais para tomar um banho e jurou que tomaria um pela manhã. O pobre garoto estava dormindo antes de sua cabeça bater no travesseiro.

"Nós dois já fomos machucados antes", Hannes distraidamente bateu em sua marca de acasalamento. "Ainda não sei se algum de nós está pronto para entrar em algo novo. Especialmente ela. Com essa situação e Levi e a mudança ... ela tem preocupações suficiente por enquanto. ”

"Esses garotos vão ficar arrasados ..." Carla enterrou o rosto nas mãos enquanto conversavam sobre a próxima mudança. "Eu não sei como vamos lidar com isso."

"Eles são jovens. Eles vão superar isso” Grisha deu de ombros. Tudo o que eles podiam fazer era apoiar e oferecer conforto quando necessário. "Nada que alguns telefonemas e visitas não consertem. Eles ficarão bem. "

"Espero que sim ..." Carla ficou de mau humor. "Eles estão tão próximos."

"É o melhor", Hannes apertou os lábios. "Talvez, eventualmente, eles estejam juntos novamente."

* * *

Levi e Eren passaram o dia inteiro no quintal, chutando a grama marrom e se irritando com o fato de que Levi estava oficialmente se mudando na manhã seguinte. Eren se recusou a pôr os pés na casa vazia de Levi, cheia de caixas e bolsas. Não parecia mais a casa de Levi, ele dizia. Em vez disso, a mãe de Levi disse que ele poderia ficar na casa de Eren naquela noite.

Havia tantas promessas. A mãe dele prometeu que eles iriam visitar. Houve telefonemas, videoconferências e correio tradicional. Eren poderia visitar e Levi poderia mostrar-lhe todos os pontos turísticos da cidade. Mas ainda assim, não seria o mesmo.

Sentaram-se de costas contra a árvore no meio de seus quintais. Levi trouxe uma pilha de seus livros, mas ele não estava com vontade de ler e Eren também não. Ambos estavam calados, deixando passar os terríveis minutos.

Os pássaros estavam cantando suas canções alegres da primavera e Levi olhou para cima para ver que a árvore estava brotando novas folhas. Ele se perguntou quanto tempo levaria até que os galhos estivessem cheios de folhas verdes novamente, mas odiava como ele não seria capaz de vê-los crescer dia após dia.

Eren manteve um aperto firme na mão de Levi e Levi estava bem com isso. Seus dedos estavam tremendo, embora não estivessem com frio. Eles evitaram o contato visual e olharam para outra coisa que não um ao outro. Eren arrancou pedaços de grama da terra, um por um, e Levi estava com os olhos voltados para o céu.

Finalmente, Eren quebrou o silêncio. "Eu não quero que você vá. Você não pode ir. " Era a afirmação que não podia simplesmente não ser dita.

"Eu também não quero ir", Levi descansou a cabeça no ombro de Eren. Seu coração estava partindo pouco a pouco. Ele desejou poder estar entorpecido com tudo isso. Ele desejou que isso não tivesse que acontecer em primeiro lugar. Em vez disso, cada segundo parecia doer ainda pior que o anterior. Era como se eles estivessem desesperadamente esperando o fim do mundo, contando os segundos até que tudo explodisse em um final ardente.

"Quem ... quem vai ler para mim? Quem vai brincar comigo depois da escola? " A voz de Eren tremeu e algumas lágrimas escorreram por sua bochecha. Ele se afastou de Levi para poder olhá-lo no rosto, o que apenas machucou Levi mais. O rosto manchado de lágrimas de Eren fez Levi se sentir um fracasso por algum motivo e seu perfume estava fazendo seu coração afundar. "Quem vai me dizer boa noite pela janela? Quem é ... Quem é...? " Eren soltou o soluço que ele estava segurando. "Quem vai me resgatar? Quem será meu melhor amigo?”

"Eren", Levi colocou as mãos nos ombros de Eren para segurá-lo sentado. Ele precisava que Eren lhe olhasse nos olhos para transmitir sua sinceridade. “ _Sempre_ seremos melhores amigos. Nada vai mudar isso. _Nunca_."

Eren fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça, sua voz saiu em um grito rouco. “ _Não!_ Você está me deixando totalmente _sozinho!”_

"Não é minha escolha!" Levi gritou de volta, apenas tentando combinar o tom de Eren. Ele finalmente soltou suas frustrações com a mudança e jogo-os em Eren. "Eu também não _quero_ ir! Você não vê isso? Não é minha culpa!"

"Então fique!" Eren levantou e fechou os punhos trêmulos. "Não vá!"

Levi também se levantou para encontrar a linha dos olhos de Eren e levantou as mãos exasperado: "Não posso, não funciona dessa maneira! Você acha que eu _ao menos quero ir?_ Não! Já te disse tantas vezes! "

Eren estremeceu com o tom de Levi e ergueu os punhos como se fosse lutar. "Se você não quisesse ir, não iria! Você sempre salva o dia! Por que você não pode fazer isso agora? " ele gritou. "Então, se você quer sair tanto assim, _basta ir!_ "

 _"Eu não quero!"_ Levi levantou as mãos no ar com exasperação. Eren não podia ver que isso não era culpa dele? Por que ele achava que Levi queria abandoná-lo?

Eren rosnou desumanamente e estendeu a mão para empurrar Levi ao chão, usando toda a sua força para derrubar seu amigo. Levi caiu no chão facilmente. Depois de todo o tempo que Eren passou tentando ganhar de Levi, ele fez isso sem nem perceber.

"Você _não_ é mais meu melhor amigo, Levi! Você não é _nada_ para mim agora!” Eren rosnou, olhando com lágrimas frescas escorrendo de sua mandíbula. Ele caminhou de volta para sua casa, batendo as portas enquanto se escondia lá dentro. Seus gritos podiam ser ouvidos de lá de dentro e Levi soltou tudo o que havia guardado para si e começou a soluçar também.

Ele se levantou do chão e tropeçou de volta em casa também. Sua mãe estava guardando os últimos pratos em uma caixa de papelão, embrulhando-os em camisetas velhas para mantê-los seguros. No momento em que viu o rosto de Levi, ela soube e largou o prato, fazendo com que ele se partisse em cacos no chão da cozinha.

Ela correu para ele, olhando a porcelana quebrada no chão, e o pegou nos braços. Ele soltou outro soluço e não conseguiu recuperar o fôlego depois. As respirações curtas continuavam sendo interrompidas por novos soluços e seus pulmões começaram a se sentir cada vez menores. Seu nariz enrugou com seu próprio cheiro de tristeza e parecia ainda mais sufocante.

"Levi, querido, está tudo bem chorar. Você não precisa se segurar. Estou aqui para você ", a série de palavras reconfortantes veio à tona, mas Levi não estava prestando muita atenção nelas. O cheiro dela envolveu-o como um cachecol vermelho quente e o ajudou a parar de hiperventilar. "Sinto muito, Levi, desculpe", ela respirou fundo e ele percebeu que ela estava chorando também. “Eu preciso te dar uma coisa melhor, querido. Eu preciso ser melhor para você. É assim que precisamos fazer isso. Nós vamos fazer isso juntos. "

Ele não pôde evitar a culpa que colocou em sua própria mãe. Ele não pôde deixar de sentir que ela arruinou sua amizade com Eren. Por mais que ele quisesse afastá-la, ele apenas a segurou mais perto. A última coisa que ele queria era se sentir sozinho.

"Diga-me o que aconteceu", sua mãe pediu suavemente, mantendo-os trancados juntos no abraço.

"Eren ..." Levi respirou entre os dentes e balançou a cabeça. "Disse que não somos mais amigos."

"Oh, Levi ..." Sua mãe passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Levi e embalou sua cabeça, segurando-a firmemente contra ela. "Vocês ainda são amigos, mesmo que ele esteja chateado agora. Vai ficar tudo bem eu sei que sim.”

Levi balançou a cabeça contra ela e fungou. “Eu acho que não. Eu acho que nunca vai ficar tudo bem. "

"Ele só está impressionado com tudo. Quando ele perceber que vocês dois não estão tão distantes, tudo ficará bem. Você pode visitar nos fins de semana, você sabe. Você pode falar ao telefone …”

Não seria suficiente e Levi sabia disso. Eren o ressentiria pelo resto da vida e Levi sabia que não devia acreditar no contrário. As coisas não ficariam bem novamente e, quanto mais rápido ele entendesse isso, esperava que mais rápido seu coração não doesse tanto.

"Eu vou dormir", ele se afastou da mãe para ir para o quarto quase vazio. Tudo o que restou foi a cama e seus cobertores. Ele não achou que passaria mais uma noite nele, pensou que poderia passar o resto do dia com Eren.

"Levi, ainda não é hora do jantar ..." protestou sua mãe, mas não se esforçou muito para detê-lo. Ela sabia que não havia muito o que fazer além de dar espaço ao filho.

Quando Levi chegou ao seu quarto, ele olhou pela janela como sempre fazia para ver Eren sentado em sua cama soluçando em uma pilha de moletons que Levi havia lhe dado. No momento em que Levi chamou sua atenção, ele jogou um rosto cruel e jogou as roupas pelo quarto. Eren puxou seu quadro branco e escreveu zangado em negrito e letras maiúsculas. _EU TE ODEIO_. Ele fervia de raiva na frente da janela, esperando por algum tipo de resposta.

Levi também pegou seu quadro branco e tentou pensar no que ele realmente queria dizer. Várias coisas lhe passaram pela cabeça.

_Eu sinto Muito. Eu não quero ir. Apenas me deixe ir aí._

A ponta do marcador hesitou no quadro quando mais opções passaram por sua mente.

_Eu também me odeio. Me salve desta vez, Eren. Vou sentir saudades suas._

Ele queria escrever a verdade, mas não havia espaço suficiente naquele pequeno quadro.

_Diga-me que vai ficar tudo bem. Diga que você também sentirá minha falta. Por favor, não me odeie por isso._

Mas ele não conseguiu. Em vez disso, ele apenas escreveu uma palavra. _Adeus._

* * *

No momento em que as cortinas de Levi se fecharam, Eren caiu em uma nova rodada de lágrimas estridente. Ele gritou com seus pais para fazer Levi ficar, mas eles não ajudaram. Quando eles não puderam fazer nada, ele correu para o quarto e começou a jogar qualquer coisa que pudesse encontrar, na esperança de que o impacto mudasse o mundo ao seu redor e fizesse com que Levi tivesse que ficar. Todo o tempo que eles esperaram para aquele momento, Eren imaginou que algo teria acontecido para mudar a situação. Ele acreditava que o universo não seria tão cruel. Aparentemente, ele era um tolo por acreditar nisso.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota", ele sussurrou, socando seu colchão e gritando maldições incoerentes em seu travesseiro.

"Eren", sua mãe entrou na sala com duas canecas fumegantes. Ela se sentou no final da cama onde Eren não estava batendo até a morte e colocou as canecas em sua pequena mesa. Trouxe um pouco de chocolate quente para você.

"Não quero isso", Eren murmurou entre socos.

"Isso fará você se sentir melhor", ela manteve o tom calmo e gentil, ignorando o fato de que ele estava fazendo uma birra violenta contra seus cobertores.

"Não, não vai", ele respondeu teimosamente, esgotando-se de se debater. Ele passou a enterrar o rosto no travesseiro para que ela não o visse chorando.

"Vai sim", ela insistiu. "Também ajudará a falar sobre isso."

"Eu não _quero_ falar sobre isso", ele estourou. “Eu só quero que Levi fique. Ele pode dormir na minha cama. Ele não ocupa muito espaço! "

"Ele tem que estar com a mãe, caso contrário ela sentirá falta dele."

"Mas eu vou sentir _mais_ a falta dele!"

"Vocês ainda podem se ver, Eren."

"Não será o mesmo! Ele sai e fica com seus amigos na cidade. Ele vai brincar com eles depois da escola, em vez de mim. E então ele ... ele _esquecerá de mim!_ " Eren lamentou, jogando o rosto de volta no travesseiro. Ele finalmente disse isso em voz alta e seus medos estavam lentamente se tornando realidade.

Sua mãe o agarrou e o pegou nos braços. Ela estava quente e cheirava como sempre, o que era estranhamente reconfortante no tempo de pânico e medo. “Eren, Levi nunca esqueceria de você. Você me ouve? Nunca." Seu tom era rigoroso e honesto, o que fez Eren parar de gritar no travesseiro. Em vez disso, ele ouviu atentamente.

“Levi se preocupa com você mais do que qualquer outra pessoa neste mundo inteiro. Eu sei isso. Isso é apenas algo que eles precisam fazer e precisamos ser solidários. Eu sei que é realmente triste, também estou triste. A mãe de Levi é minha melhor amiga, você sabe.”

"Ela é?" Eren olhou para sua mãe. Ele não sabia que suas mães eram melhores amigas também.

"Nós nos conhecemos desde a sua idade. Assim como você e Levi. E adivinha? Não moramos no mesmo lugar há anos e ainda somos melhores amigas. Ela está se afastando novamente, mas não estou triste. Sei que sempre nos amaremos, não importa o quê.”

"Você a ama?" Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Seus pais se amavam e eles também amavam Eren. Mas a mãe dele amava a mãe de Levi?

"Claro. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Ela é alguém que sempre me faz feliz e nos preocupamos profundamente. Por causa disso, eu a amo.”

As lágrimas de Eren pararam de fluir e ele limpou as perdidas com o cobertor. "Estou tentando ser forte, mas é muito difícil", admitiu. "Acho que nunca ficarei bem quando ele sair. Mesmo se formos visitar ... ele terá que sair novamente. Também não quero isso. "

"Você precisa acreditar que ele sempre voltará. Vocês nunca estarão separados sempre. Além disso, você sabe que vocês sempre estão juntos aqui ...“ Ela cutucou a testa dele. “E aqui também” Ela cutucou no peito sobre o coração dele.

Eren não tinha certeza de que ele realmente poderia acreditar nisso, porque tanto seu cérebro quanto seu coração estavam doendo. Por mais que ele quisesse correr para Levi e pedir desculpas, ele simplesmente não podia. Levi se despediu e foi isso.

"Eu vou para a cama", ele disse à mãe, abrindo caminho sob as cobertas e segurando o travesseiro molhado.

"Já?" sua mãe colocou sua caneca de chocolate em sua mesa e acariciou o topo de sua cabeça. "Você tem certeza?"

Não, ele não tinha certeza. Ele queria correr para a casa de Levi e entrar no quarto dele com um bocado de desculpas e abraçá-lo antes que ele realmente tivesse que ir. Ele queria passar a noite juntos, como planejavam, sem rostos tristes, apenas risadinhas e felicidade.

Mas, em vez disso, ele assentiu para que sua mãe fosse embora. Quando ela o fez, ele juntou as roupas de Levi e as usou como travesseiro. Foi um substituto triste para a festa do pijama que ele planejara, mas ele achou que poderia se acostumar com isso.

Seria um longo verão.


	19. Chapter 19

“Eren, você poderia sair? Por favor, não me faça derrubar esta porta. Vou buscar minhas ferramentas, não pense que posso! " Grisha bateu na porta do banheiro na tentativa de tirar seu filho. Levi tinha saído por um dia e Eren se recusou a sair do banheiro. Ele se trancou lá dentro e Grisha estava em sua sétima tentativa de persuadi-lo. Carla ficou ao seu lado tentando segurar as lágrimas. Mesmo não sendo culpa dela, ela ainda se sentia culpada. Dói ver Eren tão perturbado e seu perfume era tão potentemente angustiado que se tornou bastante preocupante para os dois.

Carla desejou poder chamar Levi ao telefone para conversar com Eren e, de alguma forma, retribuir o sorriso no rosto de seu filho, mas aparentemente Levi também não estava aceitando bem a situação. Kuchel notificou-a de que ele se recusava a falar com ela e seu cheiro era tão agressivo que ela decidiu que seria melhor deixá-lo em paz, caso ele não pudesse controlar suas próprias emoções e ações. Aparentemente, Hannes foi ajudá-los com a mudança e o trabalho pesado, para o deleite de Carla, pelo menos Kuchel não estava sozinha na tentativa de ajudar Levi.

"Eren?" Carla tentou gritar seu nome e ouviu o alto fungando do outro lado. "Vamos, é hora de comer. Você precisa de comida, senão vai murchar.”

"Eu _quero_ murchar", ele gritou de volta, jogando algo contra a porta para fazer um barulho alto em sua raiva.

"Vou pegar as ferramentas antes que ele se machuque", Grisha se afastou para pegar as coisas de que precisava para tirar a porta das dobradiças.

Carla rastreou seu cérebro em busca de idéias e de repente a lâmpada em sua mente acendeu. "Eren, eu tenho um presente para você."

"Não, você não tem!" ele choramingou.

"Bem, _eu_ não tenho um para você. Mas Levi sim. Está no meu armário, lembra? Você não deveria abri-lo até agora.”

"É primeiro de junho?" Eren perguntou baixinho.

"Sim, é. Você não quer saber o que está dentro? " ela perguntou, mantendo a voz leve e positiva. "Eu com certeza quero."

A maçaneta da porta sacudiu quando Eren a destrancou e ele passou por sua mãe sem um único olhar enquanto se dirigia para o quarto dela. Ele saltou pela cama king-size e atravessou o chão até o closet dela, onde a caixa estava guardada com segurança na prateleira de cima. Ela o seguiu para pegá-lo, já que ele era muito pequeno para pular e agarrá-lo sozinho. "Vamos lá, vamos lá", ele a pediu impaciente.

No instante em que ela abaixou a caixa, ele pulou de volta para a cama dela e começou a rasgar o papel do feriado ao seu redor por acaso. Carla sentou-se gentilmente ao lado dele, genuinamente curiosa sobre o que havia dentro.

Quando Eren rasgou o papel e olhou para a caixa de sapatos marrom simples diante dele, ele hesitou. Seus dedos tremiam na tampa enquanto ele pensava em abrir ou não.

“Eren? Você não vai abrir? " Kuchel perguntou, colocando uma mão sobre a dele para parar de tremer.

"Eu ... eu não sei", ele olhou inexpressivo para a caixa. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e suas lágrimas deixaram manchas em suas bochechas coradas. Seu nariz estava escorrendo e ele usou a manga para limpá-lo, apenas para que se juntasse acima do lábio superior mais uma vez.

"Por que não?" ela esfregou as costas dele e procurou a resposta real.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e soluçou: “Isso é ... tudo o que me resta. E se for ... nada?"

"Você realmente acha que Levi não lhe daria nada?"

Eren mordeu o lábio. "Eu não sei."

"Ele não faria isso", assegurou ela, "definitivamente não é nada, Eren. Você é especial para Levi. "

"Se eu fosse especial, ele não teria ido embora", murmurou Eren. Ele ficou preso nessa idéia por um longo tempo e nem o próprio Levi conseguiu convencer Eren de outra maneira. “Ele me _abandonou_. Como essas pessoas fazem com aqueles filhotes nos comerciais. ”

"Eren ..." Carla o pegou nos braços para segurá-lo com força e deixar seu próprio perfume materno tomar conta de seu filho, na tentativa de varrer seu próprio cheiro azedo.

Grisha entrou no quarto com um martelo na mão, deixando tudo de lado para se juntar à família na cama. "O que temos aqui? Presente do Levi?" 

Carla assentiu e deixou o filho chorar silenciosamente em seu ombro. Ela deu a ele uma breve explicação: "Nós não abrimos, Eren tem um pouco de medo de que não haja nada lá. Ele acha que Levi o abandonou.”

Grisha inclinou a cabeça para o lado com o estranho medo e pegou a caixa, sacudindo-a suavemente. “Há definitivamente algo aqui, Eren. Você não consegue ouvir? " Ele colocou de volta no centro da cama, desejando que Eren seguisse em frente e a abrisse.

"Eu não escuto nada", respondeu Eren teimosamente, mantendo o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço de sua mãe.

"Hm ... acho que se não for nada, devemos jogá-lo fora. Certo?" Grisha tentou desencadear algum tipo de ação de Eren. Claro que ele fez.

"Não!" Eren gritou, jogando-se sobre a caixa como se fosse protegê-la, protegendo-a com seu próprio corpinho. "Não estamos jogando fora", ele murmurou infeliz.

"Eu não jogaria fora", Grisha riu levemente, acariciando os cabelos de Eren. "Vejo? Você _sabe_ que há algo lá. "

Eren soltou um pequeno gemido de derrota e se ajeitou para colocar a caixa no colo. Ele fez uma pequena competição com ele antes de agarrar a tampa e levantá-la lentamente, colocando-a de lado enquanto olhava seu conteúdo.

Havia cartas transbordando da caixa, todas elas em pequenos envelopes com o nome de Eren rabiscado nelas com uma caligrafia muito elegante. Todos eles eram datados, o primeiro no topo sendo o primeiro de junho. Eren pegou e abriu o envelope com o máximo de cuidado que Carla o viu fazer qualquer coisa. Seus dedinhos arrancaram a aba com cuidado e puxaram uma carta escrita em papel de caderno. Ele enfiou na mão da mãe e implorou: “Leia. Por favor."

“Eren, você pode ler. Eu sei que você pode fazer isso sozinho” ela sorriu suavemente, olhando para o vocabulário simples.

Ele fungou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso. Você tem que fazer. Se eu fizer isso ... vou estragar tudo. " Ele olhou para os dedos úmidos e olhou para os olhos lacrimejantes.

Carla começou a ler sem mais hesitações. "Caro Eren, eu sei que você provavelmente está realmente chateado agora. Eu também. Queria que você tivesse essas cartas, porque sei que não poderá me ver todos os dias, mas pelo menos você pode ter algumas das minhas palavras todos os dias. Você provavelmente pensará que vou esquecer você ou que deixei você de propósito, mas não vou e não o deixei. Sempre seremos melhores amigos, não importa o quê. Até amanhã, Levi.”

O rosto de Eren passou por uma série de expressões antes de pegar a carta da mão de Carla, colocando-a de volta no envelope e na caixa. Ele empurrou a tampa de volta e chutou através da sala. " _Não_ é justo!" ele gritou antes de sair do quarto e voltar para o banheiro, trancando a porta atrás dele. Eles podiam ouvir seus gritos ecoando nas paredes de azulejos. Grisha e Carla se entreolharam um olhar de decepção confusa.

"Acho que vou trabalhar nessa porta. Vou instalar uma alça que não trava” anunciou Grisha em voz baixa e rouca. Por trás dos óculos redondos, ele parecia estar prestes a chorar. Carla não tinha muito espaço para julgar, ela estava prestes a chorar também. Parecia que nada no mundo ajudaria seu filho, exceto o próprio tempo. Seu objetivo era pelo menos fazê-lo comer e beber algo por medo de morrer de fome. O comportamento a lembrou de um vínculo rompido, embora isso fosse impossível porque os dois eram jovens demais para ter esse tipo de coisa. Ainda assim, isso a fez pensar.

"Planejarei o primeiro fim de semana em que eles poderão se visitar", ela decidiu, pegando seu livro de agendas para começar a trabalhar. Ela duvidava que Eren realmente quisesse ver Levi, mas talvez se Levi viesse aqui, seria algo que Eren não poderia resistir.

No entanto, tudo dependia de Levi querer vir. Se ele estava agindo da mesma maneira que Eren, ela duvidava que eles quisessem se ver tão cedo.

Grisha tirou a porta das dobradiças e encontraram Eren encolhido na banheira chorando. Seus comportamentos irracionais os mantinham cautelosos e expulsavam os feromônios mais reconfortantes para, em certo sentido, drogá-lo com sua felicidade e conforto. A potência exagerada de seus aromas parecia ajudá-lo o suficiente para comer um jantar leve, beber um copo de água e adormecer.

Não era uma solução permanente e ele provavelmente ficaria tão chateado no dia seguinte (se não mais), mas foi um começo.

* * *

Levi rosnou do canto do seu novo quarto enquanto Hannes tentava convencê-lo a se acalmar. Tudo estava irritando o garoto e Hannes sabia que precisava encontrar uma maneira de controlá-lo. Era como ter um impasse com um cachorro selvagem, enquanto Hannes mantinha as mãos em sinal de rendição e falava com o mais suave dos tons. “Apenas respire fundo, Levi. Eu acho que você está tendo um ataque de pânico, mas tudo bem. Nós podemos superar isso juntos.” O perfume que irradiava da pele quente de Levi era denso de violência e aviso para ficar longe, então Hannes, com razão, manteve distância. De certa forma, ele sabia exatamente como Levi estava se sentindo.

Tudo era uma ameaça e tudo era novo. Ele foi retirado de Eren, seu amigo mais querido, e não tinha certeza de como ele estava indo ou se sentindo. Levi provavelmente se sentiu culpado e assumiu a culpa por sua mudança, mesmo que ele não tivesse escolha. Acima de tudo, ele provavelmente estava machucado e não tinha ideia de como curar a ferida de perder seu amigo assim.

"Saia", ele assobiou, mantendo os olhos fixos em Hannes em uma luta pelo domínio. Enquanto o tom e as ações de Levi eram severos, o olhar em seus olhos gritava por ajuda.

"Não, Levi, vamos fazer isso juntos. Goste ou não” Hannes manteve a voz severa e sentou-se no chão em frente a Levi, mantendo alguns metros entre eles. Ele usou o perfume mais dominante que pôde reunir para controlar a situação e fazer Levi perceber que estava no controle total e não deveria ser desafiado. Era muito parecido com um impasse policial que ele havia feito várias vezes. "Eu sei que você está sofrendo e eu sei que Eren também."

O nome de Eren fez Levi parar de rosnar.

Hannes tomou isso como um bom sinal e continuou: “Aparentemente, ele se trancou no banheiro. O pobre Grisha teve que tirar a porta das dobradiças só para alcançá-lo.”

"Ele _faria_ isso ..." Levi murmurou, limpando as lágrimas perdidas do rosto. "Sempre tão problemático."

“Ele realmente é. Você sabia que, quando ele tinha três anos, ele pegou os ovos no carrinho e começou a jogá-los nas pessoas? Quando Carla perguntou por que ele fez isso, ele apenas disse que queria libertar as galinhas. Acho que ele fez isso depois de saber o que realmente eram os ovos. ”

Levi bufou com a história e balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Ele é um idiota."

"Ele é", Hannes concordou. "Acha que estará pronto para visitá-lo em breve?"

Levi mordeu o lábio antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente novamente. "Não. Ele provavelmente não quer me ver. "

"Isso é um absurdo, tenho certeza que ele quer!" Hannes tentou, sorrindo grande. "Aposto que ele sente tanto a sua falta quanto você sente dele."

"Então eu vou vê-lo e ele não quer que eu vá embora. E então eu vou ter que ir e ele ficará triste. E então ele ficará triste de novo e nunca vai parar ...” Levi começou a rosnar novamente, suas palavras se perdendo nas baixas vibrações. Seu cheiro que havia diminuído enquanto Hannes o entretinha com histórias do passado de Eren havia aumentado novamente, erguendo uma parede invisível ao seu redor como se quisesse manter as emoções sombrias afastadas.

Era difícil argumentar com ele e ainda mais difícil explicar que a amizade deles não estava condenada por causa de algumas horas de distância. Hannes não possuía as palavras certas, mas tinha paciência para continuar sentado com Levi. "Eu conheço Eren desde sempre, Levi. Eu sei que ele é teimoso e temerário e é guiado por suas emoções mais do que sua própria cabeça dura. Mas ele vai vir. Eu sei isso. Ele não é burro o suficiente para deixar você ir. "

"Você acha?" Levi olhou para ele, mas não baixou a guarda.

"Eu não acho. Eu sei." Hannes bateu na têmpora e ofereceu um sorriso brega por algum tipo de segurança. "Você foi muito corajoso durante toda essa mudança e eu sei que sua mãe realmente aprecia isso. Você também verá seus amigos Farlan e Isabel, certo? E depois que as coisas se acalmarem com certeza, você definitivamente poderá ver Eren também. ”

Levi resmungou em descrença e olhou para todas as caixas empilhadas em seu quarto. O quarto era definitivamente diferente do que ele costumava ter. Em vez de uma janela com vista para a casa de Eren, ele tinha uma janela com vista para outro prédio de apartamentos. A luz que brilhava iluminou o tapete marrom desgrenhado e as paredes bege o suficiente para parecer pelo menos um pouco convidativo. Felizmente, eles trouxeram alguém para limpar o apartamento e esterilizá-lo, para que nenhum perfume anterior fosse deixado para trás. "Eu tenho que desfazer as malas", Levi suspirou, finalmente se levantando e vasculhando algumas caixas. "Eu posso fazer isso sozinho", ele acrescentou como uma indicação para Hannes sair. Foi o que ele fez e juntou-se a Kuchel na sala de estar. Ela mesma estava vasculhando as caixas na tentativa de encontrar um lugar para tudo.

"Como ele está?" ela perguntou, sem levantar os olhos da pilha de livros que estava colocando na prateleira.

Hannes deu de ombros, "Se esforçando".

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e caiu no chão com os livros ainda na mão. "Eu sou uma mãe terrível", ela suspirou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. "Eu deveria ter apenas ..."

"Você fez a coisa certa", Hannes se ajoelhou ao lado dela, esfregando as costas e usando seu próprio perfume para ajudá-la a encontrar a paz novamente. "Está difícil agora, mas vai melhorar."

"Eu não sei ..." ela apontou para a capa dura de _Orgulho e Preconceito_. "Eu realmente não sei. Depois de Levi e Eren ... Depois de Rod ... Talvez eu devesse ter ficado.”

"Apenas espere um pouco", ele sussurrou a confortando inconscientemente, algo que ele não fazia há anos. Veio tão naturalmente que quase o surpreendeu. "Você sempre pode voltar, mas nem sempre pode seguir seu sonho assim. Eu sei que você vai adora ir à escola e será incrível nisso. Vai ser bom para você e Levi, apenas espere e veja.”

Ela assentiu e apertou os lábios com nova determinação. "Ok", ela se levantou do lugar e retomou a tarefa. "Você gostaria de ficar para jantar?" ela perguntou. "Eu acho que estamos pegando comida do restaurante favorito de Levi. Eles têm as melhores panquecas.”

"Eu amo panquecas no jantar", Hannes sorriu com sua energia renovada. Ela realmente era uma mulher forte, por dentro e por fora.

Enquanto arrumavam o apartamento, Hannes vigiava atentamente os movimentos de Kuchel. Ela se aproximava do quarto de Levi, mas percebia o que estava fazendo e se ocupava em outro lugar. Ela olhava nessa direção constantemente, mas permaneceu firme em sua decisão de dar-lhe espaço. Hannes se perguntou se seria a melhor decisão, mas ela conhecia Levi melhor do que ninguém e imaginou que ele a viria quando precisasse dela.

* * *

A noite estava mais fria do que o normal e Levi odiava o cheiro de tudo o que era velho no novo apartamento. Ele sentia falta do calor de sua casa e dos aromas familiares nela. Ele odiava as paredes bege e sentia falta do papel de parede floral. Ele odiava poder ouvir seus vizinhos subindo as escadas. Ele odiava a tensão no estômago que se recusava a sair desde sua última briga com Eren.

Ele se viu engatinhando na cama de sua mãe novamente, tentando o seu melhor para não acordá-la enquanto ele se arrastava ao lado dela. Pelo menos ela cheirava familiar e o mesmo de sempre. Ele se aconchegou nas costas dela e se fez o menor possível, porque era assim que se sentia. Pequeno, impotente e incrivelmente solitário.

Levi sabia que precisava se convencer da verdade. Ele não podia mais ver Eren, pelo menos não até que pudesse ficar ao seu lado para sempre. A dor era demais e ele não queria que seu amigo sofresse mais do que ele já havia sofrido. Ele fechou os olhos com uma última esperança de, pelo menos, encontrá-lo em seus sonhos. Pelo menos lá, eles sempre poderiam estar juntos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma atualização! Geralmente não faço notas aqui, mas vou começar a tentar a partir de agora. Espero que gostem do capítulo, não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos! Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Fazia um ano. _Um ano inteiro_. Levi afundou em sua mesa e tentou colocar os pedaços de lã do seu lenço vermelho de volta no lugar. Ele usava tantas vezes que começou a se desfazer. Isso o fez se sentir um pouco mais perto da única pessoa que constantemente o excluía. O que aconteceu com telefonemas, cartas e visitas de fim de semana? Toda vez que Levi perguntava, sua mãe evitava suas perguntas ou dizia a ele que Eren não estava se sentindo bem. Depois de um tempo, o óbvio ficou surpreendentemente claro. Eren não queria mais nada com ele.

"De mau humor de novo?" Farlan caiu em sua cadeira ao lado da de Levi e começou a empilhar alguns livros na mesa compartilhada. "É Eren?" Não era uma pergunta. Ele sabia que era Eren. Sempre foi Eren.

"Ele não é jovem demais para estar o desejando? Quanto anos ele tem? Oito?" Isabel intrometida entrou na conversa como sempre fazia. "Ele provavelmente já se esqueceu de você agora."

"Faz apenas um ano", Levi murmurou. Isabel pode ser tão franca às vezes. Ele sabia que ela não queria fazer mal a ele, ela simplesmente não pensava antes de falar. "Quando minha mãe terminar as aulas no próximo ano, vamos voltar."

"Acha que ele vai te perdoar então?" Farlan perguntou, pegando alguns livros para o dia.

"É melhor que sim ou eu irei até lá e trarei algum sentido à ele", Isabel disse brincando, socando a palma da mão e sorrindo.

Levi reprimiu um rosnado ao pensar em alguém machucando Eren assim e encolheu os ombros: "Não sei. Ele é teimoso e se envolve nas coisas mais estúpidas. "

"Parece Isabel", Farlan bufou.

"Ei!" ela se defendeu, dando um tapa no ombro de Farlan: "Eu _não_ me envolvo com coisas estúpidas."

"Você não falava comigo por uma semana inteira depois que peidava no meio da aula e eu ria", ele provou seu argumento, dando um tapinha no nariz dela.

Um rubor imediato cobriu seu rosto e ela olhou freneticamente para qualquer lugar, menos para os dois, "Tanto faz.”

“Meus pais também estão pensando em se mudar para aquela cidade. É menor e mais seguro ... mas não tão emocionante quanto é aqui ”, disse Farlan, observando uma briga ocorrendo no corredor. Algumas pessoas se levantaram para assistir, mas a maioria estava com preguiça de olhar. A ocorrência comum não era mais emocionante para eles e, geralmente, só resultava em problemas. Isabel esticou a cabeça para descobrir quem estava lutando, mas ficou parada.

"Quer ir ao fliperama depois da escola?" Isabel estourou. "Isso afastaria sua mente de Eren e estou a trinta tickets desse estilingue de que preciso."

"Claro", ele e Farlan concordaram ao mesmo tempo. Pelo menos era algo para fazer. Às vezes, eles montam garrafas e jogam pedras contra eles; outras vezes, vão ao parque e acabam em algum tipo de luta. Isabel foi bastante instigadora, mas felizmente Farlan e Levi serviram como uma equipe de backup imparável. Mesmo que sua mãe sempre gritasse com ele por brigar, era muito mais interessante do que ficar sentado emburrado sobre Eren.

Mesmo assim, ele estava constantemente se perguntando o que estava fazendo.

  
* * *

  
"Eren, você está pensando em Levi de novo?" Armin perguntou com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Eren, Armin e Mikasa sentaram juntos à mesa do almoço. Hange e Erwin estavam sentados com as crianças mais velhas na mesa ao lado.

"Não", ele mentiu e esticou a língua. Claro, ele estava pensando em Levi. Quando ele não estava? Ele sentia falta do amigo e não conseguia ter um momento de paz em sua mente sem Levi se intrometer de alguma forma. Toda coisa estúpida parecia lembrar Eren dele. Seu assento vazio na mesa deles, o carro voltando da escola, a casa vazia ao lado e a janela escura em frente à sua…

"Por que você não liga para ele?" Mikasa suspirou. Ela estava cansada de tudo isso e não viu por que Eren não podia simplesmente deixar de lado seu orgulho e ceder.

Eren apenas resmungou em resposta, sabendo que ela acabaria de responder todas as desculpas que ele apoiava. Quando ele foi direto ao assunto, estava ferido e não queria se machucar novamente. Fazia sentido, certo? Ele precisava afastar as coisas que o machucavam. Quanto mais longe ele mantinha Levi, mais seguro ele estaria.

"Vocês estão falando sobre Levi?" Erwin recostou-se na cadeira para perguntar às crianças mais novas. "Ele voltará no próximo ano, você sabe."

"Próximo _ano?_ " Eren gemeu. "Isso é uma _eternidade!"_

"Eu pensei que você não queria vê-lo", brincou Mikasa com um tom plano.

"Eu não quero!" Eren gritou rapidamente.

"Parece que sim", Armin riu.

“Você realmente deveria ligar para ele. Ele sente sua falta” Erwin levantou-se do assento para guardar a bandeja do almoço. "Falamos ao telefone quase todos os dias e ele sempre pergunta sobre você."

"Ele fala?" Eren chamou, mas Erwin já estava muito longe. Quando ele olhou de volta para seus amigos, os dois estavam rindo. "Cale a boca", ele retrucou. "Eu _não_ sinto falta dele."

"Claro que não", Armin revirou os olhos. "Vamos, é hora de partir." Ele também se levantou e foi guardar a bandeja para poder voltar para a aula.

Eren olhou de volta para Mikasa, que estava dando aquele olhar, aquele que ela dava sempre que ele estava sendo ridículo. “Eu sei que não falar com ele está machucando você. E eu sei que falar com ele também dói. Mas acho que eles são diferentes tipos de dor. Talvez você deva ligar.”

"O que você quer dizer com tipos diferentes?" ele correu para segui-la para fora da cafeteria.

“Bem, a dor triste. É isso que você está sentindo agora. Mas acho que se você falar com ele, ficaria com uma dor feliz. ”

"Dor feliz?" Eren estava começando a pensar que ela perdeu alguns parafusos.

"Sim. Você só se machuca porque se importa tanto. Às vezes isso não é uma coisa tão ruim. " Ela foi direto para a quadra compartilhada ao lado de Armin e deu de ombros. "Eu não entendo o que há de tão especial no cara, mas você parece realmente sentir falta dele. Então, pare de ser tão estúpido e apenas ligue. ”

Eren resmungou com o fato de Mikasa, de todas as pessoas, pensar que ele estava sendo estúpido. Foi quando ele soube que algo estava realmente errado. "Bem. Vou pensar nisso”, ele decidiu, passando o resto do dia estudando a idéia.

"Você teve um bom dia?" A mãe de Eren perguntou quando ele subiu no banco de trás do carro. Ela sempre perguntava e Eren geralmente tinha a mesma resposta passiva.

"Acho que sim", respondeu Eren como de costume.

"Você aprendeu algo novo?"

"Eu não sei."

"Qual foi sua parte favorita?"

"Eu não sei."

"Bem, você está cheio de emoção", ela riu sarcasticamente, olhando para ele através do espelho retrovisor. "Você parece pensativo."

"O que isso significa?" ele suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira.

"Como se você estivesse pensando o dia inteiro."

Bem, ela não estava errada. Ele ainda não conseguiu decidir o que fazer. Sua mãe dizia a ele todos os dias que ele deveria tentar conversar com Levi, mas ele sempre a ignorava. Aparentemente, ele conversava com Erwin todos os dias, o que deixava Eren um pouco ciumento. Sobre o que eles conversaram? Como era a nova escola de Levi? Ele estava se divertindo com seus velhos amigos? Ele realmente sentiu falta de Eren? Levi e Eren eram amigos mais próximos que Levi e Erwin, não eram? Eles deveriam ser os que conversavam todos os dias. Ele deveria ligar para Levi depois da escola e checá-lo, não Erwin.

"Mãe, eu preciso do seu telefone", anunciou Eren de repente.

"Por que isso?" ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

"Eu só preciso disso", ele reclamou, ficando irritado com as perguntas dela. Ele sabia que, se não ligasse naquele momento, não ligaria.

Ela parou no sinal vermelho e procurou na bolsa, passando o telefone de volta para ele. Normalmente, ela o repreenderia por usar esse tom com ela, mas, em vez disso, apenas devolveu o aparelho sem outra palavra.

Eren percorreu os contatos dela até encontrar Kuchel Ackerman e apertou o botão de chamada, empurrando o telefone até a orelha com urgência. Tocou algumas vezes antes que a mãe de Levi finalmente atendeu: "Alô?"

"Levi está aí?" Eren praticamente gritou.

“Eren? É você?" ela parecia surpresa.

"Sim, eu preciso falar com Levi", enfatizou.

"Ele está com seus amigos agora, mas deve voltar em uma hora. Definitivamente vou pedir para ele ligar de volta, com certeza! Não vai demorar, ele estará aqui! " ela estava gritando de emoção de volta para Eren. "Vou garantir que ele ligue de volta para você, eu vou!"

Eren desligou sem se despedir e passou o telefone de volta para sua mãe. Ele não sabia ao certo por que uma repentina onda de raiva passava por ele. Levi estava brincando com outras crianças, passando o tempo depois da escola com novos amigos. Ele não precisava mais de Eren e o ritual de passar o intervalo de tempo entre chegar em casa e jantar desapareceu para sempre. Ele cruzou os braços e desviou os olhos pela janela, finalmente decepcionado. No momento em que ele ganha força para realmente entrar em contato com Levi, ele nem está lá para ele.

Ele jogou o telefone de volta na bolsa de sua mãe e no momento em que chegaram em casa, correu para seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Uma parte dele queria esperar a ligação, pedindo à mãe para verificar constantemente o telefone. O outro apenas se sentiu traído e perdido. Parecia que um pedaço inteiro dele tinha saído e ido com Levi e que ele nunca mais o recuperaria. Ele odiava Levi por isso.

Por um momento, ele pensou no que Mikasa disse, a diferença entre dor feliz e dor triste. Não fazia sentido e ele se perguntou por que ela se incomodava. Como poderia qualquer tipo de dano ser bom? Ele não precisava que ela lhe dissesse sobre isso. Ele decidiu.

Ele se jogou primeiro na cama e tirou os suéteres velhos debaixo do travesseiro. Eles ainda cheiravam a Levi e era reconfortante da pior maneira. Eren pensou em jogá-los fora centenas de vezes, mas nunca conseguiu fazê-lo. Nos dias em que sentia muita falta de Levi, pelo menos ele podia pressionar o nariz naquelas blusas, fechar os olhos e fingir que estava abraçando Levi, em vez de um monte de roupas. Mesmo depois de todo o ano em que ele se foi, eles ainda cheiravam como ele.

Eren olhou para a caixa de sapatos que ficava na prateleira superior de seu armário. Ele não leu nenhuma das cartas de Levi depois da primeira. Outra coisa que ele não suportava jogar fora. Ainda havia trezentos e sessenta e quatro envelopes para ele abrir e ler, mas ele não conseguiu fazê-lo. Ele se atreveu a deixar sua cama em favor de pegar a caixa e abri-la novamente, olhando os envelopes em conflito. Ele fez a mesma rotina tantas vezes que era quase engraçado. Toda vez que ele ficava frustrado e jogava de volta no armário, mas as coisas eram um pouco diferentes naquele dia em particular.

Ele pegou o envelope com o número dois e começou a ler.

_Eren,_   
_Está nevando como uma loucura lá fora enquanto escrevo isso e isso me lembra os dias em que ficamos dentro de casa e lemos juntos. Enquanto estiver fora, é melhor você guardar boas histórias para nós. Teremos que recuperar o tempo perdido quando eu voltar._

_Até amanhã, Levi_

Ele rasgou o terceiro.

_Eren,_   
_Quando você passar para a próxima série, não terá mais horário da soneca. Não é como se você precisasse disso em primeiro lugar. Hange ainda acha hilário que você tenha entrado na nossa sala de aula tantas vezes que os professores desistiram de segurá-lo. Você é bastante implacável, sabia disso?_

_Até amanhã, Levi_

Um quarto.

_Eren,_   
_Tem uma série de mangá que acho que você gostaria, mas precisará pegar os de Erwin. Ele tem todos eles. Certifique-se de ligar para mim e me dizer o que pensa. Anotarei o nome deles na parte inferior desta página._

_Até amanhã, Levi_

Ele passou a tarde inteira lendo as cartas até estar cercado por uma pilha bastante elegante de cartas e envelopes. Por medo de destruí-los, ele fez o possível para não rasgar os envelopes com muita força ou agarrar as cartas com muita força. Cada um tinha apenas algumas frases de uma memória compartilhada, recomendações para livros e filmes, letras de músicas de que ambos gostavam, e alguns até tinham palavras cruzadas feitas à mão com palavras tolas escondidas. Eren percebeu quanto trabalho Levi provavelmente colocou no presente e Eren nem tentou abri-lo até um ano inteiro depois.

"Eren, você recebeu um telefonema", a mãe dele entrou no quarto como se tivesse acabado de encontrar um tesouro enterrado. "É Levi."

Eren pegou o telefone da mão dela e olhou para ele enquanto mordia o lábio. Sua mente estava lhe dizendo para fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que quase doía. Dizer a ele para deixá-lo em paz. Tentar se desculpar por ficar longe. Gritar e gritar com ele por ir embora. Chorar e dizer a ele que sente falta dele.

Com a mão trêmula, ele segurou o aparelho na orelha e finalmente falou: "Alô?"

"Eren", a voz de Levi saiu como um suspiro. Eren não tinha certeza se estava surpreso, com a falta de ar ou com os dois.

"Levi", Eren retornou, percebendo que ele estava finalmente conversando com seu melhor amigo mais uma vez. A realização o atingiu como um caminhão e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. "Levi, eu ... eu ..."

"Eu sinto sua falta", Levi falou pelos dois. "Muito."

"Eu também sinto sua falta", murmurou Eren, as palavras finalmente saindo de seus lábios como se ele as estivesse segurando o ano todo. Apenas o som da voz de Levi tirou a verdade dele.

"Por que você não ligou? Ou ao menos me deixou visitar?”

"Eu ... apenas ..." Eren tentou descobrir. Ele vinha inventando novas desculpas há meses e, de repente, nenhuma delas importava, exceto a única verdade honesta. "Porque você só precisa ir embora novamente. E então eu me machucarei novamente.”

"Não dói mais _não_ se falar?" ele perguntou.

De repente, o que Mikasa havia dito estava finalmente fazendo um pouco mais de sentido. _Realmente_ doía não se falar nem se ver. Mas pelo menos se eles tivessem entrado em contato um com o outro, a dor não duraria para sempre. Seria apenas temporário até a próxima vez em que pudessem falar ao telefone ou visitar. Cortar Levi para sempre foi definitivamente pior. "Sim, sim", Eren suspirou. “Eu só ... eu realmente sinto sua falta. E é péssimo.”

“Sim, realmente é péssimo. Não há ninguém por aqui que possa assistir filmes espaciais comigo ou subir em árvores como você. "

"Realmente?" Eren se animou. "E os seus amigos?"

“Farlan e Isabel? Eles são ótimos. Mas eles não são você. "

"Oh", Eren estava sorrindo largamente. Todas as dúvidas que ele tinha de repente se desintegraram em nada. Uma confirmação de Levi desenrolou todos os medos em que ele se envolveu por meses. "Existem árvores na cidade para escalar?"

"Não tão boas", Levi riu. "Nenhuma como a nossa."

"O que você faz, então?"

“Nós vamos ao fliperama e às vezes ao parque. Normalmente eu só vou para casa em nosso apartamento.”

"Como é?"

“Cheira estranho. Não são permitidos alfas lá, a menos que recebam um passe especial. Hannes visita muito.”

"Você não é um alfa?" Eren brincou.

"Ainda não, de qualquer maneira", Levi respondeu com uma risadinha. “Muitas pessoas pensam que eu sou, no entanto. Eu acho que provavelmente é verdade. "

"Hmm ..." Eren se jogou no chão e brincou com uma de suas figuras de ação, movendo os braços para cima e para baixo. "Realmente não importa o que você é, eu acho. Você ainda é meu melhor amigo ... "a voz dele ficou bem pequena com a incerteza. "Certo?”

"Certo", respondeu Levi imediatamente. "Sempre."

Eren deu um suspiro de alívio e soltou: "Sinto muito, Levi."

"Está tudo bem agora", disse Levi. Eren queria abraçá-lo desesperadamente ou algo assim. Era o que ele queria ouvir há séculos. "Então, você acha que eu poderia visitá-lo?"

Visitando? Isso era diferente de uma ligação. Então ele realmente poderia vê-lo, tocá-lo e estar com ele novamente. E então ele teria que assistir Levi sair novamente. "Eu não sei", disse Eren. Provavelmente era um medo irracional, mas Eren não se importava. Foi seu instinto e ele seguiria com isso completamente.

"Oh", disse Levi, o que fez o coração de Eren afundar.

"Talvez pudéssemos conversar ao telefone ... mais?" Eren mordeu o lábio enquanto falava.

"Sim", Levi respondeu em breve. "Eu tenho que ir. Falo com você mais tarde. Com sorte."

A linha foi cortada e Eren olhou para o telefone de sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos. Tudo era brilhante e horrível ao mesmo tempo e ele não tinha ideia do que pensar. Eles eram melhores amigos, não eram? Então, por que o pensamento de ver Levi pessoalmente o assustava tanto?

Talvez porque o momento em que ele pudesse vê-lo novamente seria o momento em que ele não seria capaz de deixá-lo ir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amo quando vocês comentam, muito obrigada pelo apoio. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Não houve visitas e as ligações foram poucas e esparsas. Talvez não fosse para ser. O tempo estava sempre errado e uma parede muito grossa de emoções estranhas parecia separá-los ainda mais do que a distância. E, é claro, os dois estavam ocupados. Eren pegou um monte de esportes novos para ver qual ele gostava mais e Levi, aparentemente, passava muito tempo com seus amigos e se juntou a alguns clubes também. Mas no dia em que Eren viu a van em movimento estacionar na entrada da casa velha de Levi, seu coração disparou. Era estranho, porque ele sentia que mal conhecia Levi e não deveria ter sido tão afetado. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia parar de olhar pela janela e sorrir sempre que via aquela carranca familiar e indiferente entrar e sair da casa com uma nova caixa móvel.

"Veja! Kuchel e Levi estão voltando! Ela disse que eles estariam aqui hoje à tarde, mas ainda é cedo!” Carla exclamou, saindo direto pela porta. Antes de sair, ela enfiou a cabeça de volta para dentro e sorriu para Eren. “Venha dizer olá, querido. Não haja como um estranho. Será bom ver nossos amigos íntimos novamente. "

Eren olhou para ela, mas a seguiu de qualquer maneira. Ele não gostava sempre que ela dizia para ele fazer alguma coisa. Obviamente, ele iria dizer oi. Não é? Por que ele estava tão nervoso de repente? Eren tomou a decisão de última hora de voltar para casa quando uma voz o empurrou de volta à calçada. "Eren".

Eren virou-se para ver Levi, embora ele realmente não se parecesse mais com Levi. Ele era mais alto e sua voz soou um pouco mais profunda e áspera. Quando ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado em questão, seu cabelo escovou de um lado para o outro. Por outro lado, ele ainda tinha os mesmos olhos e o mesmo pequeno sorriso.

"Levi", Eren retornou da mesma maneira, incapaz de pensar em qualquer outro tipo de saudação. Ele olhou para seus pés e começou a sentir muito calor. Ele culpou o sol e não o seu tímido embaraço. Por que diabos ele tinha que estar envergonhado?

"Acho que somos vizinhos novamente", Levi coçou a nuca e evitou o contato visual também. "Como foi a escola? Como está todo mundo? Como está indo o seu verão? Eu meio que perdi contato com Erwin no ano passado. Tem sido muito agitado ... "

"Está tudo bem", Eren respondeu da mesma maneira que sempre fazia quando alguém perguntava sobre a escola. "Todos estão bem. Hange e Erwin vão estar no ensino médio este ano, mas está lá em cima, então ainda os vemos muito. Eles se sentam à mesa do almoço ao lado da nossa também. Ainda não os vi durante todo o verão. Eles saem com as crianças mais velhas, principalmente.”

"Sua mãe disse que você estava em um time de beisebol no mês passado?"

"Sim, conquistamos o primeiro lugar no campeonato, o que foi bem legal". Eren queria dar um tapa na cara por ser tão sem graça. Por que era tão estranho? Por que eles não conseguiam voltar de onde pararam? Dois anos foram muito tempo e talvez eles não fossem mais as mesmas pessoas?

“Ei, bom para você. É melhor eu desfazer as malas um pouco mais, mas tenho certeza de que vou te ver por aí. Sua mãe disse que sairia com seu pai para jantar esta semana e me pediu para sair com você enquanto eles estiverem fora.

Um rubor vermelho brilhante cobriu o rosto de Eren. Levi acabou de se tornar sua babá? Eren não tinha certeza se deveria dar um soco em algo ou fugir. "Okay! Tchau!" ele gritou, escolhendo a segunda opção. Ele correu de volta para casa e para o quarto, colidindo com a cama e se escondendo embaixo dos cobertores.

"Que _diabos?_ " ele gritou em seu travesseiro. Ele não precisava de uma babá. Ele não precisava ser cuidado. E ele _definitivamente_ não precisava que Levi assumisse esse papel. De todas as pessoas, Levi era a _última_ pessoa que ele queria o "olhando” enquanto seus pais estavam fora.

Ele deu uma espiada pela janela do quarto. Não estava mais escuro, mas sim brilhante e aberto. Levi entrava e saía com várias caixas de cada vez, guardando roupas e empilhando livros de volta nas prateleiras. Eren não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que olhou para a janela do outro lado e realmente sorriu.

Por hábito, ele arrastou aquelas moletons estúpidos que mantinha embaixo da cama por tanto tempo. Ele enterrou o nariz neles, mas não conseguia mais cheirar nada. Ainda assim, a ação deixou seus nervos parando de ficar fora de controle. Eren tinha a mesma idade de Levi quando ele deu as roupas para ele e Eren se atreveu a experimentar uma, descobrindo que ela se encaixava bastante bem nele. Ele não queria ser pego usando suas roupas, então apressadamente a tirou e colocou de volta no lugar deles. Seus olhos então vagaram para a caixa de sapato de cartas que Levi havia escrito, pequenas anotações que Eren lia repetidas vezes tantas vezes que havia perdido a conta. Eles estavam empilhados em segurança na prateleira de cima do armário. As poucas coisas que ele tinha de Levi enquanto estava fora nem sequer se comparavam a vê-lo pessoalmente novamente.

* * *

A mudança foi péssima, mas não foi tão ruim por alguns poucos motivos. Um, eles saíram da cidade. Levi odiava o apartamento apertado que cheirava tão estéril que o deixou doente alguns dias. A antiga casa deles nos subúrbios ficou vazia o tempo todo em que eles foram embora, pelo menos os únicos odores que restaram foram dele e da mãe. Segundo, eles não tinham muitas coisas, então não levou muito tempo. Ele passou mais tempo organizando do que realmente desfazendo as malas. Três, ele viu Eren novamente.

Era estranho ver seu amigo de infância. Eren cresceu tão rápido que era mais alto e não era mais gordinho. Ele ainda estava desajeitado como sempre, mas não de uma maneira inexperiente, mas de uma maneira nervosa que era meio fofa. Levi se impediu de pensar no fato de que ele chamou Eren de 'fofo' e manteve sua mente avançando. Ambos eram mais velhos, o que significava que as coisas simplesmente não podiam ser as mesmas. Ele precisava parar de se sentir tão frustrado com o fato de que eles tinham que se separar e se concentrar em estar lá por sua mãe.

Depois de colocarem a ordem de restrição, Rod não os incomodou. Com Hannes entrando e saindo de seus apartamentos com tanta frequência, era difícil se sentir ameaçado por Rod para começar. Ainda assim, eles ouviram que ele se mudou para o mesmo bairro para ficar mais perto da filha, o que significava que eles precisariam vê-lo novamente. Levi não tinha certeza se poderia se conter. Não apenas ele machucou sua mãe e a si mesmo, mas também tocou Eren. Enquanto ele e Eren não estavam tão perto quanto costumavam ser, a memória ainda o incomodava e deixava um ódio por Rod Reiss inflamado em seu intestino.

Com apenas algumas semanas de verão restantes e um ano escolar inteiro pela frente, Levi já estava sonolento. Ele foi bombardeado com novos aromas e não conseguiu processá-los todos. Mesmo feliz por estar de volta, ainda sentia falta de Farlan e Isabel. Era como se ele não pudesse vencer.

Ele olhou pela janela e dentro do quarto de Eren. O garoto estava caído sobre a cama parecendo deprimido como sempre, como Levi. Por que tinha que ser tão estranho? Por que parecia que eles estavam mais afastados do que realmente eram? Ele continuou falando sobre como Eren era seu melhor amigo e sempre seria, mas por que não parecia mais isso? Um pedaço dele queria entrar pela janela de Eren e abraçá-lo como ele costumava fazer. O outro o manteve trancado em sua cama, sem querer cruzar nenhuma linha. Apenas o pensamento de Eren o fez se sentir um pouco mais quente e isso o deixou ansioso.

"O que está acontecendo?" ele murmurou infeliz, forçando-se a voltar e ajudar sua mãe. Por mais que ele tentasse empurrar Eren para fora de seu cérebro, ele simplesmente não conseguia. Ele não gostava de como tudo estava errado e queria que voltasse ao normal novamente. Mas com tantas mudanças, o que era normal?

* * *

Eren passou dias estrategicamente e com sucesso evitando Levi a todo custo. Ele não o odiava nem se ressentia, mas ele realmente não apreciava a sensação desconfortável no estômago sempre que via o rosto de Levi. Claro, não poderia durar para sempre. Seus pais estavam correndo pela porta assim que Levi chegou em casa, ansiosos para sair, deixando os dois amigos por conta própria.

Eles estavam sentados em lados opostos dos sofás, olhando para a televisão. Algum filme estava sendo exibido, mas Eren não tinha certeza de qual era e ele também não estava interessado. Ele estava suando de nervosismo e continuava olhando para Levi na esperança de descobrir o que estava pensando. Como eles costumavam ficar sentados o tempo todo debaixo do mesmo cobertor? Como eles conseguiram se sentir tão relaxados um com o outro?

"Você está com fome?" Levi perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. Sua voz não mostrou nenhuma emoção, nenhuma. Eren estava esperando um tremor de ansiedade ou um alegre entusiasmo de alegria, mas não havia nada lá.

"Claro", Eren deu de ombros. "Minha mãe fez ensopado de beterraba e cordeiro, mas ..."

"Você não gosta de beterraba. Farei algo para nós se você não se importar?” Levi rolou do sofá e entrou na cozinha, começando a vasculhar os armários. "Sua mãe disse para me virar, então eu duvido que ela se importe."

Eren se colocou na bancada para vigiar os movimentos de Levi quando ele começou a cozinhar. "Você cozinha?" ele perguntou, percebendo que tudo isso parecia bastante rotineiro para ele.

“Sim, houve muitas noites em que mamãe estava na escola e eu estava em casa sozinho. Eu me ensinei. Não sou tão bom assim, mas dou conta. "

"Tenho certeza de que qualquer coisa que você faça seria melhor que ensopado de beterraba", Eren riu. Ele descobriu que o fato de Levi realmente saber cozinhar era impressionante. Eren não podia fazer muito e não queria aprender, mas assistir Levi despertou a inspiração para aprender como. Ele fez um lembrete mental para perguntar à mãe mais tarde.

Levi abriu um sorriso e riu também: "Isso é fato". Ele parou no lugar quando o telefone começou a zumbir no bolso e verificou a tela.

"Quem é?" Eren perguntou distraidamente, precisando de mais conversa e menos silêncio entre eles.

"Oh, uma garota me mandou uma mensagem", Levi deu de ombros. "Ela é da minha velha escola. Ela apenas perguntou como estavam as coisas aqui.”

"Alguma garota, hum?" Eren começou a provocar quando começou a se sentir um pouco mais à vontade, "Sua _namorada?_ "

"Ela _não_ é minha namorada", Levi foi rápido em responder, empurrando o telefone de volta no bolso sem responder ao texto e continuar de onde parou.

"Ela vai ser sua companheira?" Eren pressionou, balançando as sobrancelhas comicamente. Era fácil fingir que era uma brincadeira, mas ele sinceramente queria saber.

"Não, ela nem é minha namorada."

"Vai beijá-la?"

"Não."

"Ela vai vir visitar?"

Levi soltou um suspiro irritado e soltou aquele sorriso que ele sempre usava quando estava provocando: "E se ela o fizer?"

O sorriso largo de Eren caiu com o pensamento. “Espere, ela realmente é sua namorada? E ela está vindo aqui?

"Isso te assusta ou algo assim?" Foi a vez de Levi apertar os botões de Eren. A pior parte era que, com seu tom calmo e coletivo, era difícil dizer se Levi estava dizendo a verdade ou mentindo.

"N-não", Eren desviou o olhar e descansou as bochechas nas mãos. "Só estava pensando."

Levi riu e balançou a cabeça lentamente. “Bem, ela não é minha namorada. E ela não vem visitar. Apenas uma amiga, só isso. "

O nervosismo no intestino de Eren diminuiu automaticamente e ele não conseguia entender o porquê. Por alguma razão, ele se sentiu melhor e decidiu não questionar muito. "O que você está fazendo?" ele decidiu perguntar, querendo ficar longe do assunto da 'namorada'.

"Espaguete. Estou apenas misturando algumas coisas para o molho. Tomate, manjericão, orégano, coisas assim.”

"Temos molho em uma jarra. Está na geladeira ... ”Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

“O gosto é melhor assim. Às vezes, as coisas boas dão um pouco de trabalho” Levi sorriu para a tigela e, quando ficou satisfeito, mudou-a para uma panela no fogão para aquecer. Ele jogou o macarrão e mexeu até que ambos estivessem prontos para servir. Eren assistiu, hipnotizado, o tempo todo.

Levi serviu dois pratos e os dois se sentaram à mesa do jantar, mastigando silenciosamente o jantar.

"Isso está _incrível_ ", os olhos de Eren estavam praticamente famintos. “É melhor que ensopado de beterraba a _qualquer dia_. Eu poderia comer isso para sempre.

"Você acha? Isso é bom” Levi sorriu. “Deveríamos assistir a um filme depois disso. Não vejo nenhum bom há um tempo. Tem algum que eu não tenha visto? "

"Aposto que sim", Eren também estava sorrindo. Finalmente, as coisas não estavam mais tão terrivelmente estranhas, mas apenas um pouco estranhas e ele podia lidar com um pouco de estranho.

“Eu juro que todos os de Izzy e Farlan são filmes de terror. Depois de um tempo, assistir uma garota cortar a cabeça não é mais tão divertido ", disse ele.

"Nojento." Eren estremeceu. Ele nunca admitiria, mas seus pais ainda o proíbem de assistir qualquer coisa com sangue. Realmente, ele não se importava, a menos que isso significasse que ele não poderia se juntar a seus amigos nas noites de filmes de terror. Foi horrível aparecer na escola no dia seguinte e não ter nada a dizer enquanto todos conversavam sobre como os filmes eram bons.

"Sim é." Levi girou um dos seus últimos fios de macarrão ao redor do garfo. "Você terá que me mostrar alguns dos seus favoritos agora."

"Eu vou!" Eren passou o resto do jantar apenas para poder correr para a sala e encontrar algo bom para os dois assistirem. Ele se recusou a perder qualquer oportunidade de tornar as coisas um pouco mais normais entre eles. Enquanto ele escolhia algumas opções, ele podia ouvir Levi colocando a louça na máquina de lavar louça e limpando a bagunça que eles haviam feito.

Quando Levi finalmente se juntou a ele, Eren reduziu para três e levou Levi a escolher o vencedor final. Eles foram com uma animação apresentando um grupo de estudantes que se tornaram super-heróis. Era um dos favoritos atuais de Eren e ele estava mais do que feliz em compartilhá-lo com Levi, que nunca o havia visto antes. Ele pegou um cobertor velho e fofo da cesta ao lado do sofá e se enrolou com uma extremidade, deixando a outra extremidade se amontoar entre eles. Quase instantaneamente, Levi agarrou a outra extremidade e alisou-a sobre as pernas para cobrir efetivamente as duas. De repente, não era tão diferente do que eles costumavam fazer.

Enquanto o filme prosseguia, o meio do sofá agia como sua própria força gravitacional e os dois pareciam se mover sem esforço um em direção ao outro, sem sequer pensar nisso. Tendo visto o filme centenas de vezes antes, os olhos de Eren caíram um pouco com o passar dos minutos. Sua cabeça caiu para o lado, atingindo o ombro de Levi pouco antes de ele sair completamente.

* * *

Carla teve que admitir, estava ansiosa para voltar para casa e ver como os meninos se saíam. Depois de tanto tempo separados, ela não ficou surpresa por eles não terem começado bem. Eren estava constantemente dando desculpas para ficar dentro de casa ou passar os dias na casa de seus amigos, obviamente procurando evitar a mera possibilidade de esbarrar em Levi. Kuchel notou Levi agindo de maneira bastante estranha e os dois conspiraram para reconciliar a amizade de seus filhos.

"Talvez você esteja se intrometendo demais", Grisha preocupou-se. "Você acha que forçá-los juntos ajudará ou prejudicará?"

"Ajudará", respondeu Carla instantaneamente, sem sequer pensar nisso. "E você sabe que estou sempre certa."

"É claro", Grisha revirou os olhos quando eles entraram na garagem.

Carla saltou para fora do carro e entrou, espiando pela cozinha e o encontrando limpo. Ela se moveu para a sala e encontrou o menu principal do filme favorito de Eren sendo exibido na televisão enquanto os dois meninos estavam no sofá. Eren estava descansando no ombro de Levi, dormindo profundamente. Levi olhou para ela e sorriu: "Ah, oi senhora Jaeger."

“Eu continuo dizendo para você me chamar de Carla, querido. O que aconteceu aqui?"

“Ele adormeceu agora a pouco. Eu não queria acordá-lo, eu acho” Levi murmurou e sentou-se bastante rígido.

“Oh, ele dorme como um tronco. Olha” ela se ajoelhou na frente deles e tirou Eren do ombro de Levi. Ele caiu para o outro lado e nem se mexeu. Levi olhou para ele por um momento e mordeu o lábio como se quisesse dizer ou perguntar alguma coisa, mas, em vez disso, apenas se levantou do seu lugar e foi em direção à porta da frente. "Eu vou indo então. Até logo."

“Oh, espere, Levi! Seu pagamento.” Carla começou a vasculhar sua bolsa, mas Levi a deteve.

"Está tudo bem, você não precisa me pagar ..." Levi olhou entre ela e Eren antes de dar de ombros: "Ele é meu amigo. Então, você não precisa me dar dinheiro para vigiá-lo. "

Carla não tinha certeza de como responder, além de apenas agradecer novamente e acenar um adeus. O sorriso dela era tão amplo que quase doía. Ela se virou para encarar seu companheiro, segurando um grito de excitação. "Viu?"

"Você sempre tem razão", Grisha beijou-a com carinho na bochecha e foi levar Eren para a cama. Talvez Eren estivesse um pouco velho para isso, mas Carla imaginou que Grisha sabia que os dias de carregar seu filho estavam contados e ele adoraria fazer enquanto pudesse.

O tempo estava se movendo rapidamente e ela sabia que as coisas mudariam também. Se alguma coisa, ela esperava que Eren e Levi pudessem ficar juntos durante tudo isso. Eles eram bons um para o outro de maneiras diferentes e uma amizade como a deles era de uma em um milhão.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo! A atualização de hoje vai ser bem explicativa sobre como funciona o universo ABO nessa fic. Espero que gostem, não esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Voltar à escola depois de alguns anos fora não foi tão ruim quanto Levi havia previsto. Felizmente, ele entrou na mesma sala de aula que Hange e Erwin, o que foi um alívio. Eles fizeram alguns amigos enquanto ele estava fora e ficaram mais do que felizes em apresentá-lo a Mike e Nanaba. Mike era um garoto maior, mas tão quieto quanto o túmulo. Seu cabelo loiro estava comprido e penteado em um rabo de cavalo atrás da cabeça. Nanaba era afiada como uma faca e conseguia acompanhar facilmente a inteligência de Hange e Erwin. Ao contrário de Mike, seu cabelo era cortado em um corte duende, aparentemente, ela odiava quando caia em seu rosto.

Levi ficou quase perplexo com a forma como a escola foi criada em comparação com as escolas da cidade. Com tão poucas pessoas, todo o sistema educacional foi instalado em um prédio. O maternal era uma coleção de quartos no porão. O ensino fundamental era apenas alguns corredores e salas de aula no andar principal. O ensino médio, ironicamente, ficava no último andar. Foi uma mudança drástica da cidade, onde havia vários prédios da escola primária espalhados por toda a cidade, juntamente com escolas de ensino fundamental e escolas de ensino médio. Suas turmas diminuíram drasticamente de tamanho também com apenas vinte crianças em sua sala de aula, em vez de trinta a quarenta. Era mais descontraído e muito mais silencioso, com certeza.

As aulas foram tranquilas e era quase como nos velhos tempos de novo, mas com menos Eren, o que tornava as coisas um pouco menos emocionantes. Ele não tinha horário da soneca mais e passava muito tempo passeando com Armin e Mikasa. Parecia que havia uma linha invisível entre alunos do ensino médio e alunos do ensino fundamental que os impediam de interagir até que entrassem no carro para ir para casa. Levi estava quase decepcionado. Ele sabia que as coisas não seriam as mesmas, mas sentia falta de Eren.

"Meu irmão me disse que eles estão passando os vídeos de sexo hoje", uma garota falou em voz alta na sala de aula, deixando todos os outros alunos irritados. Levi ainda estava desinteressado; toda a ideia de sexo não o interessava mais. Ele sabia o que ia aonde ia e era o suficiente sobre sua própria situação para entender.

"Nojento", Nanaba zombou.

"Interessante!" Hange apareceu, encobrindo a opinião de Nanaba.

Os rumores se mantiveram verdadeiros quando o professor abaixou a tela de projeção e anunciou o inevitável. "Hoje vamos falar sobre apresentação, pois pode começar a acontecer nos próximos um a dois anos para todos vocês. Queríamos ter certeza de que você estão extremamente preparados e saberão exatamente o que acontecerá e que isso é completamente normal. Para uma opinião de especialistas, esta lição será ensinada pela enfermeira da escola, Sra. Ackerman. ”

A mãe de Levi entrou pela porta e acenou para a classe. Naquele exato momento, todas as cabeças mudaram a direção para Levi e ele não conseguiu impedir o rubor de aparecer em seu rosto.

"Sua mãe é a enfermeira da escola?" Hange deixou escapar. "Uau! Eu não fazia ideia!"

A própria noção de que sua mãe estaria ensinando educação sexual em classe bem na frente dele o fez querer se esgueirar na cadeira e morrer um pouco. Ela estava sorrindo na frente da sala, esperando pacientemente os alunos voltarem sua atenção para ela para que ela pudesse começar. Quando as crianças imaturas de doze anos estavam muito ocupadas rindo de Levi, ela limpou a voz e falou sobre elas: “Prazer em conhecer todos vocês. Como vocês claramente sabem, eu sou a mãe de Levi. Vamos superar isso e seguir em frente. "

Felizmente, isso foi o suficiente para tirarem os olhos dele e voltarem para a tela. Uma apresentação de slides foi montada com o título _“Your Changing Bodies”_ e Levi queria vomitar naquele momento. Era como um pesadelo pessoal ter sua mãe conversando com toda a turma sobre a mudança de seus corpos. Embora ele não tenha se incomodado com o tema do sexo, ele ficou bastante perturbado com a própria mãe que os ensinou sobre isso.

"Ok, nos próximos anos, você passará pelo que chamamos de apresentação, onde seu gênero secundário, como você adivinhou, se apresentará. É uma característica que permanece adormecida até que você se torne sexualmente maduro. Agora, existem três formas diferentes de apresentação, dependendo da apresentação. Tenho certeza que todos já sabem que existem Alphas, Betas e Omegas." Ela mudou o slide para mostrar a página Alpha, onde havia um diagrama de desenho animado de um homem e uma mulher. “Alfas de ambos os sexos principais têm pênis. Os Alfas femininos já sabem que já são Alfas por causa disso, embora todos vocês ainda passem pela apresentação. Os alfas são um gênero "dominante" que podem engravidar Betas femininas e Omegas. Eles são capazes de produzir um nó, uma inflação no pênis que os manterá presos a companheira enquanto o acasalamento prossegue. ”

Durante as apresentações, os alfas passam pelo _rut_. Durante um _rut_ , os alfas buscam uma saída para suas frustrações sexuais e passam por vários hábitos de acasalamento enquanto seu corpo tenta buscar alívio. Isso pode se manifestar de várias maneiras, desde aninhar e cheirar até um desejo sexual insaciável. Após a primeira apresentação, os alfas podem ser agressivos e territoriais. Isso desaparecerá assim que você se acostumar com os desequilíbrios hormonais, portanto, não fique muito preocupado nos primeiros dias após a apresentação. ”

Levi não conseguia acreditar o quão calma e séria sua mãe soava enquanto aquelas palavras terrivelmente embaraçosas estavam saindo de seus lábios. Ela mudou o slide para Betas.

“Betas são um meio termo entre Alphas e Omegas. Seus corpos permanecem os mesmos após a apresentação, embora você notará aromas e vínculos com seu cônjuge, sobre os quais falaremos mais tarde. A apresentação para o Betas leva apenas alguns dias de desequilíbrios hormonais. Você ficará entusiasmado com os aromas à sua volta e poderá adotar hábitos como aninhar e de marcação também. Os betas tendem a ter um aroma mais suave que os Alphas e Omegas e também são menos sensíveis a mudanças nos aromas. ”

Ela mudou o slide novamente para Omegas.

“O ômega é um gênero receptivo que pode ser engravidado por alfas e machos Betas. Enquanto os homens ômegas têm um pênis, eles têm um trato secundário através do ânus que leva ao útero. Durante a apresentação, um Omega passa por um _heat_ e deseja atenção do companheiro. Eles vão adotar hábitos como aninhar, cheirar e fazer qualquer coisa que possam naturalmente pensar para seduzir seu cônjuge. Ambos secretam um _lubrificante_ natural para o acasalamento. Eles se tornarão altamente sensíveis aos aromas e bastante subservientes aos companheiros dominantes. Durante um _heat_ , bem como um alfa, eles terão uma necessidade insaciável de acasalar. "

A mãe de Levi trocou para o próximo slide que tinha uma lista de suas informações de contato e começou a distribuir folhetos e brochuras. “Esta é apenas uma visão geral extremamente breve da apresentação. Como é um assunto delicado e algo que tenho certeza de que nenhum de vocês deseja falar abertamente, incentivo você a me visitar no meu escritório se tiver mais alguma dúvida e poderemos abrir uma discussão mais aprofundada. Também estou distribuindo alguns materiais de referência que podem ajudar você a responder a mais algumas perguntas ".

Levi olhou para os poucos panfletos e queria se encolher um pouco. Depois que tudo foi entregue, ela voltou sua atenção para os slides. O próximo foi intitulado " _Scenting_ ".

"Biologicamente, somos mamíferos que usam nosso perfume para marcar nosso território e nos identificar. Todos nós temos um perfume único que nos diferencia um do outro e pode ser usado para fins de marcação. Temos glândulas de cheiro exteriores em nossos pescoços e pulsos. À medida que envelhece, você pode sentir o desejo de marcar seus namorados ou namoradas esfregando suas glândulas de perfume. É completamente normal e os óleos são lavados em questão de horas ou, às vezes, dias. Os aromas também podem ser encobertos pelos de outra pessoa. É um processo totalmente seguro, mas enfatizo que você deve entender a importância do ato. _Scent marking_ destina-se a marcar uma reivindicação ou relacionamento e requer consentimento extremo. Se alguém marcar você e você não se sentir confortável com isso, peço que diga a um adulto se sou eu, outro membro do corpo docente ou seus responsáveis. Marcar alguém que não concorda com isso é extremamente inapropriado e pede ações futuras. ”

Levi pensou no dia em que Rod marcou Eren e se irritou. Ele conseguia se lembrar da raiva correndo em suas veias e da pura audácia do cara em marcar sutilmente o amigo. Ele lembrou como todas as células do seu corpo pediam que ele apagasse os óleos do corpo de Eren e os substituísse pelos seus.

“A ligação é uma questão diferente, na qual você deixa uma marcação permanente em seu cônjuge que o unirá em mente, corpo e alma. É um método milenar para manter os companheiros juntos, mesmo quando eles estão separados. Os laços são únicos para o casal e são ainda mais sérios que casamento. Embora você tenha vontade de se relacionar com seu cônjuge durante a adolescência, é importante lembrar que é uma escolha que durará a vida inteira. Um vínculo quebrado é uma experiência dolorosa que durará anos. Os supressores de hormônios podem realmente ajudar com os impulsos instintivos de se relacionar, por isso não tem sido tão problemático nos dias de hoje quanto no passado. Lembre-se de que um vínculo é algo sagrado e deve esperar até que você esteja fora da escola, pelo menos. "

Os olhos dele foram direto para o pescoço dela, onde suas marcas eram quase imperceptíveis sob a maquiagem que ela geralmente colocava sobre eles. Levi duvidou que ele se relacionasse com alguém depois do que a viu passar. Ele se perguntou se mais alguém na classe sabia da agonia de um vínculo quebrado.

"Agora que fizemos uma visão geral de nossos gêneros secundários, passaremos ao bate-papo típico sobre a puberdade ...". Ela carregou uma nova apresentação de slides e Levi morreu novamente. Ele não apenas teve que ouvi-la falar sobre apresentação, _scent marking_ e vínculo, mas também sobre ereções e menstruação. Ele olhou para Erwin, que estava rindo dele provocativamente e Levi se perguntou quantos problemas ele teria por dar um soco no cara naquele momento.

A hora do almoço tinha sido mais do que um pouco indecente. "Levi, você já é um alfa, certo? Então, você já sabe tudo isso, hein?” Hange exclamou. “Nossa, isso deve ser bom saber com certeza! Eu não sou um Alfa, com certeza. Nossa, parece que o Omega fica com a ponta curta do bastão. Ouvi dizer que _heats_ são uma merda. " Uma professora próxima a olhou pelo palavreado e ela apenas revirou os olhos e fechou a boca com força.

"Meu pai sai de casa sempre que esta no _heat_ ", acrescentou Nanaba à conversa da maneira educada de sempre. Era um contraste severo para o comportamento turbulento de Hange. “Normalmente dura pelo menos uma semana, se não mais. Minha mãe também vai para que possam passar juntos. Minha avó fica comigo enquanto estão no hotel. "

O rubor de Mike brilhava do outro lado da mesa e ele enterrou o nariz ainda mais no livro que estava lendo.

"Ambos os meus pais são homens Betas, de modo que não passam por nada disso", Erwin encolheu os ombros, bastante aberto ao assunto.

"Você é um líder natural, Erwin, aposto dez dólares que você é um alfa", Hange começou a acariciar seu queixo. "Parece que teremos que fazer você e Levi batalharem por quem será nosso líder de esquadrão de amigos".

"Seria uma luta fácil. Levi provavelmente está mais interessado em levar Eren por aí” Erwin provocou. "Você está olhando para ele durante toda hora do almoço. O que está acontecendo com vocês dois, afinal? "

Levi soltou um bufo irritado e revirou os olhos: "Nada está acontecendo e eu não estou olhando." Ele estava olhando. Eren estava comendo tão rápido que podia engasgar e Levi imaginou que pelo menos se prepararia para correr para dar-lhe RCP. Quantas vezes ele o avisara para não comer rápido?

"Você está encarando", Erwin o corrigiu com um sorriso. "Ainda conectados pelo umbigo?"

"Não, ele está menos pegajoso agora que é mais velho", murmurou Levi, voltando ao seu próprio almoço.

"Mas ele ainda é bastante pegajoso", Hange observou o modo como estava apoiado no ombro de Mikasa enquanto implorava por algo. "Talvez ele seja um Ômega."

"E talvez você seja irritante. Pare de olhar para ele assim” Levi respondeu, achando-se um pouco cansado do assunto. Mike parecia exausto também, ainda preso em seu livro.

Ela cantarolou com um sorriso e pegou suas anotações para o próximo teste de álgebra. A acidez de Levi não a afetava mais e ela simplesmente ignorou os comentários abrasivos dele. Eles devem ter avisado Nanaba e Mike também porque os dois continuaram como Hange, mais do que felizes em discutir possíveis perguntas dos testes e fazer anotações juntos.

Então, e se Eren _fosse_ um Ômega? Isso não deveria importar nada. Por que Levi estava tão preocupado com isso? Ele beliscou a ponta do nariz e decidiu que havia começado o dia da maneira errada. Tudo o que ele queria era ir para casa e ver se o dia de Eren estava melhor.

  
O fim do dia não chegou nem um segundo mais cedo. Ele estava apenas algumas semanas na escola e estava pronto para que tudo acabasse novamente. Falar sobre pênis e vaginas com a mãe não era exatamente a melhor maneira de começar tudo. Especialmente não ajudou quando ela deu um adeus especial a ele após a apresentação.

"Eu pensei que ocorreu muito bem!" ela bateu palmas enquanto caminhava com ele e Eren para o carro. Ela os levava de e para a escola por pura conveniência. "O que você acha? Você aprendeu muito? Talvez eu devesse ter sido professora em vez de enfermeira da escola.”

“Você poderia ser minha professora? A minha é a pior” Eren ficou de mau humor. "Ela me fez ficar dentro da sala no intervalo _de novo_ hoje."

"O que você fez desta vez?" Levi perguntou.

"Jean", foi tudo o que Eren disse, murmurando seu nome como uma maldição. Jean Kirstein havia entrado no grupo de amiguinhos e sempre encontrava uma maneira de agitar os nervos de Eren. Se estava tirando sarro de sua baixa estatura ou escondendo seus livros, Jean encontrou uma maneira de deixar Eren irritado. Normalmente, terminava com algum tipo de briga no meio da sala de aula e os dois sentavam na sala durante o recreio como uma forma de punição. Ainda assim, de alguma forma, eles mantiveram a amizade como se fosse normal.

"Se você não deixar atingi-lo, ele vai parar de zombar", Levi lembrou novamente. Ele realmente não entendeu o porquê de Eren sair com um cara assim.

"Não é minha culpa", Eren sempre voltava. "Ele começa sempre."

"Eu preciso contar para sua mãe de novo?" Kuchel suspirou: "Você não deveria estar lutando contra ninguém, Eren. Se ele está te irritando, você precisa contar ao seu professor em vez de recorrer à violência. ”

"Por favor, não conte a ela!" Eren estourou. "Ela só vai gritar comigo de novo."

"Talvez você deva realmente ouvi-la", Levi riu.

"O que _você_ fez hoje?" Eren perguntou, obviamente tentando sair do assunto. "Sua mãe teve que te ensinar uma coisa, certo?"

"Você aprenderá quando for mais velho", disse Levi rapidamente, tentando apagar completamente o dia da memória.

"O que é isso?" Eren bisbilhotou. "Sou velho o suficiente."

"Você só precisa esperar alguns anos. Eu certamente irei à sua aula para lhe dar a lição também!” Kuchel riu. "Estou ansioso por esse dia." Ela colocou todos no banco de trás do carro e começou a voltar para casa.

"Eu também!" Eren desistiu de tentar descobrir já que ele se distraiu rapidamente com a música no rádio. Ele calava Levi a qualquer momento que ele abria a boca para falar, para poder ouvir a música a todo vapor até em casa.

Quando a música finalmente terminou, Kuchel diminuiu o volume e entrou na garagem. “Ah, esqueci de perguntar. Levi, você ficaria com Eren um pouco em sua casa até Carla voltar para casa? Ela ficou na consulta do médico. Ela não deve demorar ... "

"Tudo bem", Levi abriu a porta do carro e a abriu para Eren. "Vamos lá. Eu até o ajudarei com sua lição de casa, para que ela seja feita mais rapidamente. " Depois da escola, eles adquiriram o hábito de fazer a lição de casa imediatamente para acabar com isso. Levi sempre se esforçava para ajudar Eren também, sabendo que se ele não o fizesse apenas reclamaria o tempo todo sobre como ele estava entediado.

Eren pulou do carro e entrou em sua própria casa para que ele pudesse esvaziar sua mochila na mesa da cozinha e começar a trabalhar. Levi achou a atividade calma e ajudou a reprimir seus horrores do dia. Infelizmente, alguns dos tópicos ficaram em sua mente e voltaram de vez em quando. Embora ele soubesse toda a sua vida que ele se apresentaria como um Alfa, o que Eren seria? A pouco tempo, alguém acusou Eren de ser um Ômega e Hange também pensava assim. Ele odiava admitir, mas ela estava sempre fodidamente certa. Era mesmo verdade? E por que Levi se importava tanto? Ele percebeu que estava olhando para Eren e sacudiu um pouco a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos bobos. Era estúpido ficar pensando sobre algo assim, certo?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii!! Atualização dupla hoje! Espero que gostem do capítulo, na verdade eu sei que vocês vão gostar, então podem me agradecer kkk. Não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Idades

Levi: 13  
Eren: 9

* * *

O ano passou muito mais rápido com Levi por perto e Eren parecia seguir seus passos. Se Levi jogava beisebol, Eren também. Quando Levi foi puxado de volta ao time de basquete, Eren também se juntou a um time. Quando Levi ficou depois da escola para estudar na biblioteca, Eren também. Não que ele estivesse tentando _ser_ como Levi ou algo assim, ele apenas gostava da companhia. Era divertido estar por perto e ele parecia manter os valentões afastados também, não que Eren não pudesse lutar por si mesmo.

Mikasa, Armin e Jean também seguiram a liderança de Eren ao ingressar nas várias equipes esportivas e nos estudos extras. Isso significava que Hange e Erwin também participavam, sempre alegando que não queriam perder a diversão. Às vezes, Mike e Nanaba, os novos amigos de Levi, também compareciam. Mike estava quieto, mas sempre comia lanches, o que conquistou Eren facilmente. Nanaba era muito melhor em ajudar Eren com a lição de casa do que Levi, ela era muito mais paciente e melhor em explicar as coisas. Mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda preferia Levi para ajudá-lo. Algo sobre reclamar com Levi parecia muito mais satisfatório do que não ter que reclamar.

Os dias estavam passando alegremente mais uma vez, enquanto eles voltavam à mesma rotina. As estações mudaram e Eren mal notou quando um mês inteiro se passou. Sua mente estava dispersa entre seus amigos, escola, esportes e a realização de suas tarefas a tempo. De repente, todos estavam parados ao redor do bolo de aniversário de Levi com as palavras _Feliz aniversário de 13 anos, Levi_ escrito nele no terrível rabisco de Eren. Ele tinha sido inflexível em fazer o bolo e acabou sendo uma grande pilha de esponja, bolo mal cozido e glacê verde brilhante com algumas velas jogadas em cima. Mesmo assim, Levi sorriu e apagou-os e agradeceu a Eren por todos os seus esforços.

Como sempre, Levi não queria uma festa de aniversário. Ele não queria que seus amigos o visitassem ou tivessem uma reunião real de qualquer tipo. Os pais de Eren, Kuchel, Hannes e Eren foram os únicos autorizados a comemorar com Levi. Eren realmente não se importava. Se era isso que Levi queria, tudo bem por ele.

"Você é tão _velho_ ", brincou Eren quando eles se deitaram na neve, olhando para as estrelas. Por alguma razão, é isso que Levi desejava. Ele só queria deitar e encarar o céu noturno. Sem nenhuma luz acesa, as estrelas podiam ser vistas facilmente e elas brilhavam. Uma leve neve soprava sobre eles e descia do céu. O rosto de Eren doía com o frio, mas ele não disse nada sobre isso. Ele prefere ficar ali em vez de voltar para dentro.

"Eu não sou _tão_ velho", insistiu Levi. “Apenas quatro anos mais velho que você. Em breve chegarão as três em março.”

"Isso é muito velho, Levi", Eren bufou de rir. Ele rolou e deu um tapa em uma pilha de neve no queixo de Levi. "Olha, agora você tem uma barba branca desde que é tão velho." Levi espanou a neve do rosto e do lenço vermelho antes de jogar uma pequena bola de neve no rosto de Eren. Eren choramingou com o impacto e fez beicinho, "Para que foi isso?"

"Agora estamos quites!" Levi explicou com um sorriso.

"Nós _não_ estamos. Foi _muito_ mais neve do que eu joguei em você” ele gritou com uma careta. Levi estava seriamente sendo tão injusto.

"Acho que não."

Eren rosnou um pouco de frustração e começou a colocar um pouco de neve em outra bola para que ele pudesse jogá-la em Levi. No momento em que Levi o pegou, ele se levantou e começou a correr atrás de uma grande árvore que separava seus quintais. "Levi!" Eren gritou, correndo atrás dele com uma bola de neve na mão pronta para jogá-la.

Levi saiu de trás da árvore e jogou uma enorme bola de neve no caminho de Eren. Como algum tipo de super-herói, Eren caiu no chão e rolou dramaticamente para evitar isso. Ele correu para atrás da árvore e colidiu com Levi, acertando a neve no rosto do outro garoto. Eles colidiram com o impacto e caíram no chão. Quando Levi rolou para libertar os dois, Eren viu como uma oportunidade para deixá-lo ainda melhor e o puxou de volta até os dois rolarem na grama. Algo parecia familiar, mas ele estava se divertindo demais para pensar sobre isso. Ele estava rindo enquanto tombava a cabeça no quintal à noite.

Quando finalmente pararam, Eren estava sem fôlego. Seu peito estava arfando por mais ar, mas ele continuou rindo de qualquer maneira até o ponto em que seu peito começou a doer. Ele olhou para Levi, se perguntando se ele estava se divertindo tanto. Eren aprendeu que, embora Levi não fosse tão vocal e não risse tanto, ele poderia dizer se seu amigo estava se divertindo com o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Ele apertou os olhos para tentar encontrá-lo, mas só viu algo completamente diferente pintado no rosto de Levi. Ele estava respirando com dificuldade e segurando o peito como Eren, mas ele não estava sorrindo. Levi parecia assustado.

"Levi?" Eren sentou-se e estendeu a mão para tocar seu braço. Levi olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e agarrou o pulso de Eren com uma força quase dolorosa. "Levi, isso meio que dói", ele reclamou, começando a se afastar.

"Não", Levi sentou-se também e puxou Eren para um abraço apertado. Eren não se importava com abraços, especialmente os raros de Levi, mas era um pouco estranho. Por que Levi diria 'não'?

"Você está com frio ou algo assim?" Eren murmurou no casaco de Levi. "Vamos entrar."

"Não, está quente ..." Levi finalmente disse algo compreensível.

"Ok, então vamos ficar aqui fora", Eren começou a se afastar para que eles pudessem jogar novamente. Neve estava entrando nas meias e derretendo desconfortavelmente. Ele imaginou que Kuchel também faria chocolate quente e não queria perder a guloseima.

Ele se afastou o suficiente para dar uma boa olhada em Levi. Com apenas a lua e as estrelas para iluminar, não era o mais fácil distinguir cada pequeno recurso. Eren tentou de qualquer maneira porque, por algum motivo, ele sabia que era importante. As pupilas de Levi eram enormes e negras como o céu noturno e Eren meio que esperava ver pequenos flocos de neve caindo na escuridão. Levi estava suando e suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas. Se alguma coisa, ele parecia doente. Em algum momento da brincadeira, ele arranhou a testa e estava sangrando vermelho na neve branca.

"Vamos lá, vamos lá dentro", insistiu Eren novamente, "você está resfriado ou algo assim. E sua testa está machucada.”

Levi não se mexeu.

Eren tentou novamente, choramingando um pouco mais. “ _Levi_. Venha. Eu quero ir para dentro. Você precisa de um curativo ou algo assim.”

Ele deve ter dito as palavras mágicas porque Levi estava finalmente se levantando ao lado de Eren e caminhando de volta para dentro de casa ao lado dele. Eren percebeu que eles devem ter preocupado seus pais porque no segundo em que todos entraram, todos estavam ofegantes e encarando.

“Caímos e Levi machucou a testa. E ele está doente, eu acho.” Eren deu de ombros, incapaz de se livrar do aperto de Levi do pulso. "Acho que precisamos de chocolate quente para curá-lo, certo, Levi?"

Pela primeira vez, Levi não o apoiou imediatamente. Ele olhou para os outros e puxou Eren atrás dele, rosnando como um tipo de cachorro bravo e arreganhando os dentes. Ele estava tentando ser assustador ou algo assim? Nesse caso, ele errou o Dia das Bruxas de longe.

O ambiente não cheirava mais como a comida de Kuchel, mas com um cheiro estranho e azedo que doía no nariz de Eren. Ele não gostou nada e cobriu o rosto com a manga do casaco para escapar. Não era nojento como quando alguém solta um peido na sala de aula, é como cheirar laranjas podres ou algo assim. Eren queria rir quando percebeu que era proveniente de Levi. O amigo dele esqueceu de tomar banho ou algo assim?

Ele bufou quando ninguém estava dizendo ou fazendo nada e começou a subir nos ombros de Levi para ter uma visão melhor. Sempre que ele tentava sair de trás de Levi, ele era puxado para trás. Ele imaginou que seria inteligente em tentar passar por cima do amigo e não por perto. Felizmente, Levi o deixou e até segurou suas pernas para apoiar até Eren estar pegando carona nas costas do mais velho. Eren apontou para a testa de Levi e exclamou: “Olha! Temos que conseguir um curativo para ele. Vamos lá pessoal! Chocolate quente e ataduras, rápido-rápido!

"Levi, que tal você colocar Eren no chão por apenas um momento?" Hannes finalmente disse alguma coisa, mantendo a voz baixa e suave.

"Não, isso é _divertido!_ " Eren acenou para Hannes sair. "Por que vocês estão agindo tão estranho?" Ele descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Levi e gemeu quando aquele cheiro assaltou suas narinas novamente. _Realmente_ estava vindo de Levi. "E por que _você_ está tão fedido?" ele cutucou os ouvidos de Levi. "Me coloque no chão, me coloque no chão", ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Levi até que ele estivesse em segurança no chão. A pequena distância ajudou seu nariz a parar de queimar, mas todos ainda estavam agindo em silêncio e bem estranhos. Estava ficando preocupante e começando a lembrá-lo sempre que Levi lhe dizia para fazer algo e Eren não podia deixar de seguir adiante. Mas Levi não estava dizendo muito e fez o que Eren mandou. Ele estava suando muito, talvez ele estivesse nervoso também?

"Levi, você está no início da apresentação. Temos que colocá-lo na cama imediatamente, ok?” Kuchel finalmente falou. Apresentando? O que diabos era isso?

"Você tem que ir para a cama?" Eren olhou para Levi e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Seus pais sempre o faziam ir dormir quando ele também estava doente, então fazia sentido. Além disso, estava ficando tarde e, embora Eren só quisesse continuar brincando com Levi, ele sabia que o dia terminaria eventualmente. “Você vai dormir, então. Feliz Aniversário!" Eren deu a Levi um último abraço, um onde ele usou toda a sua força na esperança de que isso o fizesse se sentir um pouquinho melhor. Levi o abraçou de volta antes de lentamente deixá-lo ir e seguir pelo corredor até o quarto. Sua mãe correu atrás dele e Hannes estava conversando com seus pais sobre algo que Eren não conseguia ouvir. Ele não queria ouvir, pois estava cansado demais. Tudo o que ele queria era pegar chocolate quente, se aquecer e correr até a janela do quarto para desejar boa noite a Levi com seu quadro branco.

* * *

Por que estava tão quente? Sua pele estava encharcada de suor perfumado e seu nariz estava queimando com a potência. Tudo o que viu estava embaçado, exceto Eren, a única coisa clara em sua visão. Era a única coisa em que ele podia se concentrar, a única coisa que podia ouvir. A voz de Eren o guiou através dos movimentos. _Eu quero entrar,_ ele disse, então levou Eren para dentro. _Coloque-me no chão_ , Eren pediu, então Levi o colocou no chão. V _ocê vai para a cama, então,_ ele instruiu, então Levi foi para a cama. O único problema era que Eren estava de volta em casa e Levi ficou sozinho sem seu anjo da guarda para levá-lo através da estranha neblina.

Sua mãe estava lá, mas era difícil entender exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Ela continuou brincando com alguns sprays e conectando as coisas nas tomadas. Levi sentou em cima de sua cama, balançando-se através das intensas dores de calor. Sua mãe manteve distância, o que ele apreciou. Seu aroma calmante e habitual não era mais tão reconfortante.

"Ok, Levi, vou trazer um pouco de água. Fique aqui, não se mexa nem um pouco”, ela correu para fora da sala, dizendo algumas outras coisas que ele não se incomodou em ouvir. Em vez disso, os olhos de Levi estavam presos na janela. O quadro branco de Eren estava preso contra a janela com um desenho deles juntos, de mãos dadas e as palavras _feliz aniversário! Night Night!_

Aqueles olhos verdes estavam enchendo cada centímetro disponível de sua mente e o consumindo inteiro. Eren significava segurança, conforto, felicidade e o céu. Apenas o pensamento dele esfriou Levi o suficiente para se deitar. Quando sua mãe voltou com algumas garrafas de água gelada, ele atacou apenas para drenar uma. Parecia lava na garganta, o que o lembrou do tempo em que colocaram almofadas na sala de estar e pularam por cima deles fingindo que o chão era lava. A lembrança era mais refrescante que a água.

Ele não se lembrava de sua mãe saindo, mas de repente ela se foi do quarto e ele estava sozinho. A privacidade ganhou novos pensamentos em sua mente. Um calor estranho em seu intestino obrigou sua mão para baixo e seus quadris para cima. Não havia nada em sua mente a não ser o calor, a necessidade e o brutal ataque das sensações ao seu redor.

* * *

"Eu-eu não esperava nem um pouco", Kuchel estava balbuciando, tentando se recompor. Ela fez o possível para instalar os materiais de supressão que havia comprado por capricho, porque estavam em promoção, nas portas e janelas. Ela ligou os difusores de óleo que ajudariam a neutralizar os aromas. Ela depositou o máximo de garrafas de água que pôde para ele e estava correndo pela sala tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa que seu filho possivelmente precisasse.

"Ele ainda é muito jovem ..." Hannes concordou: "Eu esperava que ele apresentasse por volta dos treze para quatorze. Não mal treze anos.”

"Ele sempre foi velho para a idade dele ..." ela mordeu as unhas e olhou para o cobertor que Levi e Eren sempre compartilhavam maravilhados. Parecia que Eren foi capaz de acalmá-lo o suficiente durante o início de seu calor, talvez o cheiro ajudasse? Ou isso foi loucura? “Você se lembra de quando você apresentou? O que ajudou você a passar por isso?”

“A minha durou alguns dias. Eu tinha muitas revistas para me ajudar a passar …” Hannes esfregou a nuca como se estivesse envergonhado.

“Você leu durante a apresentação? Mesmo? Eu mal conseguia me concentrar quando passei pelo minha. Realmente não me lembro de muito coisa, para ser sincera. "

"Não é esse tipo de revista", Hannes tossiu.

_Oh._

Kuchel não tinha certeza se ria ou chorava. Era verdade que apresentar significava atingir a maturidade total, mas Levi não era jovem demais para isso? Ele deveria ser o bebê dela ainda, não um alfa adulto, com a mente suja e a mão nas calças. Não era como se ele não tivesse _experimentado_ quando era muito mais jovem, mas por algum motivo isso não parecia certo. Então, novamente, provavelmente nunca seria.

"Vou checá-lo novamente, talvez tentar fazê-lo tomar algum remédio para a dor", ela decidiu, sem saber o que mais fazer. Ela pegou um frasco de comprimidos e entrou direto sem nem bater. Hannes veio correndo atrás dela, dizendo-lhe para parar, mas já era tarde demais.

Ela fechou a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, mas não conseguiu tirar o olhar de puro choque do rosto. Ela acabou dar de cara com o filho se masturbando. Ela acabou de ver algo que não podia desver. Com um rosto vermelho e quente, entregou os analgésicos a Hannes e pediu licença para a sala de estar. Pelo menos, ela não estava sozinha já que Hannes estava ali também, mas não conseguia lidar com os intensos aromas Alpha ao seu redor e o fato de que seu bebê não era mais um bebê.

Uma hora depois, Hannes se juntou a ela no sofá. Aparentemente, Levi parou no momento em que entrou e conseguiu tomar um remédio com a ajuda de Hannes. Isso o acalmou o suficiente para dormir um pouco.

"Uau", Hannes finalmente quebrou o silêncio constrangedor. “Esses feromônios são loucos. Eu mal podia aguentar lá. Estou surpreso que você tenha aguentado tanto tempo. "

Ela apontou para a vela que acendeu na mesa de café, uma projetada para romper e cobrir qualquer perfume. "Graças a este menino, eu consegui." Ela deixou a cabeça cair no ombro dele por exaustão e olhou para o tapete. "Eu não tenho idéia de como vou ajudá-lo nisso."

"Bem, você não precisará fazer isso sozinha. Nós vamos superar isso juntos,” ele garantiu.

"É muito tarde, você não deveria dormir um pouco?" ela percebeu o quão tarde, ou melhor, cedo na manhã, era e seu coração pulou de pânico. Em toda a sua preocupação com Levi, ela quase não pensou em Hannes. "Você é livre para ficar aqui, vou pegar um colchão de ar ou ... ou ..."

"Pare de se preocupar", ele colocou a mão no topo da cabeça dela e riu: "Eu tenho um turno da noite amanhã, então minha manhã está livre. Eu acho que se alguém precisa dormir, é você. Fico aqui caso Levi precise de algo e você durma um pouco.”

Por mais culpada que se sentisse pela ajuda, ela precisava desesperadamente dela, além de dormir um pouco. Ela se afastou para dar a ele o sorriso mais quente e tentou soar tão sincera como se sentia: "Obrigado, Hannes."

Não havia como dizer quão intensa seria a apresentação de Levi ou quanto tempo duraria, e isso foi bastante assustador. O sorriso tranquilizador de Hannes e o coração quente, no entanto, a deixaram sentindo que ela e Levi estavam finalmente em boas mãos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como eu sei que vocês surtariam com o capítulo anterior decidir postar esse junto pra aliviar um pouco a curiosidade de vocês. Não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Idades  
Levi: 13  
Eren: 9

* * *

Fazia uma semana desde que Eren viu Levi. Ele estava de mau humor, mas encobriu isso dizendo que tinha uma dor de estômago muito ruim. Não foi suficiente para convencer seus pais a deixá-lo ficar em casa e faltar na escola, mas fez com que parassem de perguntar se ele estava com medo pelo seu melhor amigo. Na maioria das vezes, ele se enfiava no quarto olhando fixamente pela janela do quarto, esperando por algum tipo de movimento do quarto de Levi. Aparentemente, ele estava se apresentando e Eren conseguiu uma descrição gráfica demais do que aquilo realmente significava. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter ficado tão envergonhado na frente dos pais como quando ensinaram o que tudo aquilo significava.

Embora ele sempre soubesse que Levi era um Alfa, aparentemente essa parte dele ainda estava presa por dentro. Agora, como seus pais diziam, estava se tornando uma parte ativa do corpo em vez de adormecida. Eren tinha visto coisas na televisão sobre apresentações ou às vezes isso acontecia com as pessoas no cinema. Ele nunca percebeu que era tão ... estranho.

Levi não agiu normal ao seu redor e ele cheirava horrível. Depois daquela noite, ele nem sequer foi autorizado a entrar na casa de Levi ou até mesmo dar a ele um cartão de 'fique bom logo'. A mãe dele disse a ele que Levi estava com muita dor e não conseguiria ler de qualquer maneira. Eren fez trinta e sete por despeito, pronto para entregá-los no segundo que pudesse. Ele também se certificou de apoiar o quadro branco contra a janela e escrever diferentes mensagens todos os dias. Provavelmente era horrível ficar doente por tanto tempo e era o mínimo que ele podia fazer.

A mãe de Levi também ficou em casa e Hannes também estava lá. Por que eles podiam ver Levi e ele não? Não parecia nada justo. E com Kuchel ficando em casa, isso significava que a mãe de Eren o levou para a escola e o buscou no final do dia. Isso significava que ele não conseguia ver Levi durante o recreio ou o almoço. Isso significou uma série muito longa de dias solitários.

Ele foi à casa de Armin na esperança de alegrar seu sábado solitário e os dois passaram algumas horas jogando o mesmo videogame, conversando sobre nada em particular. A casa de Armin era calorosa e acolhedora. Seus pais se esforçaram para fazer lanches para eles comerem e até os trouxeram para o quarto de Armin. Os dois podiam ficar sozinhos sem serem incomodados, embora de vez em quando o gato de Armin sentasse e ronronasse no colo de Eren (o que ele não se importava). Foi tudo extremamente calmante e afastou sua mente de se preocupar com Levi. Isto é, até Armin o educar.

"Levi está apresentando agora, certo?" ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da tela da televisão. Armin já sabia que ele estava, todo o grupo de amigos sabia. Foi um assunto de fofocas quente em torno da escola deles por um tempo. Aparentemente, Levi era muito jovem para se apresentar, mas a maioria das pessoas não ficou surpresa.

"Sim, ele é", Eren tentou parecer indiferente. "Por que você quer saber?"

"Acha que ele vai ficar todo super-alfa pra cima de nós agora? Ou se ele começar a procurar um companheiro?”

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Sabe, é isso que os Alphas fazem. Eles lideram outras pessoas, escolhem seus companheiros e marcam coisas. Ele também é muito forte, não é? "

"Por quê você se importa?" Eren murmurou, tentando acompanhar o jogo quando percebeu que Armin o havia desviado completamente. Foi tudo muito estúpido, não foi? Levi era Levi e sempre seria. Ele não ia mudar, não é? O pensamento o assustou o suficiente para implorar: "Você acha que ele realmente agiria diferente depois da apresentação?"

Armin deu de ombros: “Não sei. Era isso que eu estava perguntando. Vocês são próximos, eu pensei que você saberia.”

"Eu não o vejo desde o aniversário dele ..."

"Ele também perdeu um monte de escola, não é? Nesse ritmo, ele precisará refazer o ano. Isso seria péssimo.”

"A sério? Você acha que ele teria que repetir?

“Sim, minha prima precisou quando ficou muito doente uma vez. Ela não apareceu na aula o suficiente e eles a obrigaram a fazer novamente. "

As preocupações de Eren por Levi estavam se acumulando a cada segundo. Ele mal conseguia se concentrar no jogo que estavam jogando e Armin venceu quase sem esforço. Os dois deram um tempo e lançaram um filme. Os dois já viram esse antes e não precisaram prestar muita atenção. Basicamente, serviu como barulho de fundo enquanto conversavam.

"Como você sabe tanto sobre a apresentação, afinal?" Eren teve que perguntar. Ele só ouviu falar de seus pais após o incidente com Levi.

Armin deu de ombros: "Uso muito Internet. Você vê coisas.”

"Isso doi?"

"Sim, muito."

Eren tomou um grande gole de simpatia por Levi e brincou nervosamente com os dedos. "O que acontece, realmente, afinal?"

"É diferente para todos, eu acho. Algumas pessoas são muito fáceis e, para outras, é realmente péssimo. Para Betas, é como ficar doente, eu acho. Mas Alfas e Ômegas …”

"Sim?" Eren o estimulou, surpreso por Armin poder falar tão casualmente sobre o assunto.

"Eles ficam com muito tesão", Armin riu. Eren ficou boquiaberto para ele. "Eu acho que seu corpo dói muito, porque você está com muito tesão."

"Nossa, Armin", Eren deu um tapa no ombro dele. Não foi forte, mas apenas um pequeno castigo por colocar essa ideia desagradável na mente de Eren. Ele estava bem ciente de sexo e sabia muito bem que ele definitivamente não queria pensar nisso. Depois de se deparar com um programa noturno que ele definitivamente não deveria estar assistindo, ele tentou livrar seu cérebro da memória. "Isso é nojento."

"É verdade!" Armin levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu não entendo qual é a grande confusão sobre tudo isso. É apenas o corpo humano. É como uma aula de ciências quando aprendemos sobre ossos, músculos e outras coisas. "

"É nojento", lamentou Eren. Ele _não_ queria pensar em Levi naquela situação e tentou empurrá-lo para fora dos confins da mente. “Eu só quero que acabe. Minha mãe nem me deixa mais chegar perto da casa dele. É irritante."

"Provavelmente porque ele está com o cheiro muito forte", Armin deu de ombros. "Todos nós temos que passar por isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. É melhor lidar com isso.

Eren resmungou uma pequena resposta e voltou sua atenção para o filme. Ainda assim, era difícil se concentrar com todas as perguntas que passavam por sua mente. Havia tanta coisa que ele não sabia, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria saber. Foi frustrante para dizer o mínimo. Em vez de se envergonhar na frente de Armin com mais perguntas, ele mudou completamente o assunto. "Esse cavalo parece Jean", ele bufou e apontou um garanhão marrom fugindo de um cowboy.

Armin se juntou a ele no riso: "Cara, vocês dois estão a ponto de se matar".

"Ele sempre começa!"

“Oh, tanto faz. Você estão juntos nessa.”

"Eu não!"

"Você está. Sério, você vai se machucar lutando com ele um dia desses. ”

"Não é uma luta séria. Não é como brigar com aqueles garotos que continuam provocando você. "

O rosto de Armin ficou vermelho e ele gemeu: "Eles não estão me provocando."

"Eles estão!"

“Não é como se você tivesse que vir em meu socorro toda vez que eles dissessem algo mau. Estou bem."

"Não está nada bem!" Eren permaneceu firme em sua opinião, como ele sempre fez. Ele odiava quando Armin tentava defendê-los ou fazer com que ele e Mikasa parassem de persegui-los. Armin não merecia esse tipo de tratamento.

"Tanto faz", Armin o empurrou. Aparentemente, Eren não era o único que tinha coisas sobre as quais não queria falar. “Eles geralmente ficam longe quando saímos com Erwin, Hange e Levi de qualquer maneira. Mike e Nanaba também. Portanto, não é grande coisa. "

Eren fez algum tipo de som de reconhecimento e permitiu que eles conversassem sobre o filme. Armin sempre se sentia desconfortável ao falar sobre os agressores e se recusava a deixar que qualquer um deles dissesse algo aos professores. Eren sabia que ele poderia lidar com isso melhor do que qualquer adulto de qualquer maneira, embora ele geralmente acabasse com problemas. Por mais que ele dissesse que eles mereciam, ninguém realmente acreditava neles. Ele deu um soco no braço de Armin e ele o socou de volta, foi o suficiente para aliviar o clima e tirar as duas mentes de suas próprias preocupações.

Seu estoque de batatas fritas vegetarianas e biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim estava acabando no final e ambos estavam exaustos por um dia inteiro sem fazer nada. Os pais de Armin foram bons o suficiente para deixar Eren ficar para jantar. Enquanto Eren costumava ficar secretamente nervoso por ir às casas de outras pessoas sem Levi por perto, a família de Armin o fazia se sentir em casa. Sem mencionar que eles fizeram uma refeição deliciosa. Aparentemente, sua mãe grávida estava desejando frango frito naquela noite. Sorte de Eren, essa era uma de suas mais recentes comidas favoritas.

Quando os pais de Armin o deixaram em casa durante o dia, Eren hesitou à sua porta antes de entrar como sempre fazia. Ele cheirou o ar algumas vezes, imaginando o que exatamente Armin queria dizer com o cheiro de Levi. Eren sabia que Levi sempre tinha algum tipo de perfume nele, mas ele imaginou que era apenas o cheiro de sua casa. Foi antes que ele percebesse que todos carregavam aromas individuais que ele percebeu. Agora ele estava curioso. Qual era exatamente esse perfume em que ele encontrou conforto por anos? Em sua mente, sempre foi rotulado claramente como Levi. Mas se parecia com mais alguma coisa? Tudo o que ele podia cheirar eram aquelas laranjas podres que ele cheirou na camisa de Levi quando ele começou a se apresentar. Ele imaginou que eles foram deixados no lixo ou algo assim e seguiu em frente sem mais nenhum pensamento a respeito.

Naquela noite, ele continuou olhando distraidamente pela janela do quarto antes de desistir completamente. Levi terminaria quando terminasse e Eren simplesmente não poderia fazer nada sobre isso. Pela primeira vez, Eren teria que aprender a ser paciente.

* * *

Levi murmurou cada palavrão que ele conhecia. Ele tinha bastante vocabulário graças ao tio. Tudo era irritante, quente e pegajoso. Ele estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir. Ele estava com sede, mas não encontrou forças para abrir outra garrafa de água. Seu estômago roncou, mas tudo o que sua mãe trouxe não parecia satisfatório o suficiente. Todo o seu corpo gritava com todas as necessidades escritas no livro, embora nada pudesse extinguir esses desejos ocultos. Foi cruel, realmente.

Ele embrulhou-se em uma colcha antiga que sua mãe o trouxe. Ao se envolver nele, ele finalmente se sentiu um pouco confortável. Não fazia nenhum sentido, no entanto. Ele estava com calor e suava profusamente, então por que um cobertor velho o faria se sentir melhor? Cheirava bem e limpo, embora contivesse indícios de um perfume que o deixava com água na boca. Ele não conseguiu identificar, mas o que quer que fosse, era bom e tinha aquela dor no peito relaxando.

Depois de alguns dias de tortura sem fim, ele construiu uma rotina. Ele entrou em um horário de sono noturno, onde podia tirar uma soneca durante o dia, mas ficava inquieto à noite. Enquanto ele dormia à tarde, sua mãe sempre trazia mais garrafas de água, toalhas e diferentes tipos de comida. Ela limpava os cobertores suados, substituía-os por novos e retirava os pratos ou xícaras restantes. Quando ele acordou, tudo estava limpo e arrumado novamente. Ela até conseguiu mudar seus lençóis algumas vezes, pelo que ele surpreendentemente estava grato. Não havia nada mais desconfortável do que dormir em lençóis sujos.

Ele encontrou algumas distrações, a maioria das quais ele nem queria pensar, mas de alguma forma não conseguiu se impedir. Às vezes, sua mente ficava tão nebulosa que seu corpo funcionava por conta própria. Outras vezes, ele estava alerto o suficiente para pegar seu laptop e ir para os sites que ele sabia que _definitivamente_ não podia ir.

Tudo isso o fez se sentir um pouco patético, mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu evitar. Lembrou-se de sua mãe pregando a ele sobre como era bom explorar seu próprio corpo e interesses românticos. Ele pensou dolorosamente em como ela sempre dizia a ele como estava tudo bem se ele preferisse meninos ou meninas ou Alphas, Betas ou Omegas. Algo na palavra "explorar" o fez estremecer. Algo em ouvir essas coisas saírem da boca de sua mãe o fez se encolher ainda mais. Se a dor de se apresentar não o matasse primeiro, seu constrangimento o faria.

Ele só queria que tudo acabasse. Quando ele ganhava um pouco mais de controle sobre sua mente, olhava para o teto e sonhava com o que seus amigos estavam fazendo. Erwin provavelmente estava cumprindo seu padrão como o melhor garoto da classe, fazendo testes e sendo o melhor em quase todas as atividades extracurriculares. Hange estaria indo junto, provavelmente. Ela ficou bastante interessada no clube de ciências depois da escola e Levi lembrou que estava se gabando de dissecar um sapo. Mike e Nanaba provavelmente estavam gastando muito tempo na biblioteca para se preparar para os próximos testes. Esses dois eram geralmente encontrados juntos, assim como Levi e Eren.

E então Eren apareceu em seus pensamentos novamente. Levi gemeu quando pensou em como Eren provavelmente estava perturbado. Parecia que eles tinham voltado a ter uma amizade confortável e agora Levi estava sendo colocado em quarentena em sua casa. Um incêndio no estômago de Levi acendeu quando ele pensou em outra possibilidade. E se Eren não sentisse a falta dele? E se ele mal notasse que Levi se fora? Ele se sentou na cama e olhou para nada em particular, sua mente muito ocupada correndo com a idéia de que sua ausência não significava nada para o amigo.

Mas o que importava? Eren também tinha outros amigos. Ele provavelmente estava passando mais tempo com eles também, o que era uma coisa boa. Certo? Ele sempre teve um problema com crianças da sua idade, sempre brigando e se metendo em problemas. Mikasa e Armin grudavam nele como cola na maioria dos dias, porque podiam ver além do exterior áspero que Eren colocou. Inferno, ele até parecia ter um tipo estranho de amizade com essa pessoa Jean enquanto Levi não estava por perto.

Ele estava rosnando de frustração por nada e seu corpo estava quente novamente. Do lado de fora de sua porta, ele podia ouvir Hannes voltando para a casa deles do trabalho. Ele andava muito por aí e seu perfume corria livremente pela casa deles. Era um perfume bastante agradável de grama fresca de verão que colidiu bem com o perfume espesso de rosas de sua mãe. Ambos o fizeram se sentir um pouco mais seguro, um pouco menos nervoso.

Mas havia algo novo misturado com tudo. Levi se arrastou da cama e foi até a porta, pressionando a testa contra a madeira fria. Pela primeira vez, suas roupas não estavam encharcadas de suor e ele tinha a mente clara o suficiente para testar seus sentidos novos e intensos.

O cheiro de outro Alpha estava flutuando, um Alpha que Levi não reconheceu. Num ataque de puro impulso, ele se jogou para fora do quarto e pelo corredor. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde em direção ao perfume e estava rosnando o tempo todo. _"Saia da minha casa"_ , ele estava quase gritando quando se aproximou da porta da frente.

Não estava tudo bem, o que quer que fosse. Sua mãe era boa e Hannes também estava okay, mas um estranho _não estava okay_. Lembrou-se de Rod e seu cheiro desagradável invadindo a casa dele e de sua mãe. Lembrou-se da mágoa e dor que causou. Lembrou-se daquele perfume potente e agressivo que o enfureceu e o fez se sentir tão pequeno.

Ele parou de correr quando viu que ninguém estava lá, exceto os três. Sua mãe já estava falando com ele em uma voz suave: "Levi, querido, está tudo bem. Está bem. Somos apenas nós. Somos apenas você, eu e Hannes. "

"Não devo ter tirado todos os odores dos meus colegas de trabalho. É melhor eu tomar banho” Hannes correu rapidamente para o banheiro.

Levi deixou sua mãe abraçá-lo e balançá-lo para frente e para trás lentamente, enquanto entregava garantias e promessas de que eles estavam bem, seguros e felizes. Quando ele finalmente se acalmou um pouco, Hannes terminou o banho e finalmente cheirou a si mesmo novamente. Ele pediu desculpas repetidamente, mas Levi foi quem se sentiu tolo. Foi uma reação exagerada que ele normalmente não teria tido. O estresse de tudo isso o fez querer desmoronar. Por que tudo não acabou?

Sua mãe o levou de volta para seu quarto e Levi se aconchegou de volta em sua cama, embaixo da colcha. Parecia um espaço seguro, em algum lugar que ele poderia pelo menos tentar relaxar. Seus nervos estavam constantemente em frenesi e seu coração não parava de bater rápido. Tudo o fez se sentir agressivo, incomodado e irritado. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era encontrar apenas alguns minutos de paz.

Ele se arriscou e puxou a cortina uma polegada, apenas o suficiente para dar uma espiada na janela do quarto de Eren. Seu quadro estava encostado no vidro. _Sinta-se melhor logo, Levi_ , estava escrito nele. Eren até desenhou alguns rostos fofinhos e felizes para encorajamento. Isso não impediu que suas veias parecessem em chamas ou que sua cabeça latejava, mas o fez sorrir.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!!! Esqueci de postar ontem, estava muito ocupada, sorry. Espero que gostem, até quinta! Não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Idades  
Levi: 13-15  
Eren: 10-12

* * *

Três semanas cansativas depois, Levi finalmente se sentiu bem o suficiente para sentar à mesa do café da manhã com sua mãe e comer algo decente para variar. Sua mente era uma confusão de sentidos, aromas e emoções em espiral em uma confusão confusa e deprimente.

“Só mais alguns dias, Levi. Acho que você se sentirá muito melhor quando se acostumar com seus novos sentidos ”, a mãe dele continuava tentando confortá-lo com os mesmos tipos de frases. Era uma garantia semelhante todos os dias. _Amanhã_ , ela diria a ele. _Amanhã você se sentirá melhor_. Sair de casa não o atraiu, no entanto. Sua casa parecia segura e ele reconheceu todos os aromas. A única vez que ele tentou sair, ele mal deu alguns passos antes de enfrentar um ataque de perfumes que ele não conseguia separar ou distinguir. Tudo o atingiu como um ônibus e o fez tropeçar de volta à segurança. Suas narinas queimavam e sua cabeça latejava pelo resto do dia.

"É preciso muito tempo para se acostumar para algumas pessoas", ela tentou fazê-lo se sentir melhor novamente. "E você sempre foi bastante sensível aos aromas. Tenho certeza que amanhã será melhor. "

Levi deixou sua testa descansar contra a mesa, completamente derrotado. Foi humilhante faltar tanto a escola por causa da apresentação. Mesmo depois que seu corpo finalmente se sentiu normal novamente, seu nariz não estava mais cooperando. O perfume potente de laranjas doces o seguia por toda parte, e ele inconscientemente tentou perfumar cada cômodo da casa, enchendo-o com o seu. Ele não queria fazer isso, apenas aconteceu.

Não apenas seu cheiro estava fora de controle, ele constantemente se sentia tenso. A única vez que ele teve algum alívio foi quando ele podia se distrair escrevendo mensagens no quadro branco com Eren. Isso o livrou de sua mente nebulosa pela primeira vez e o ajudou a esquecer a dor.

"Talvez devêssemos levar você para um hospital ..." ela sugeriu novamente.  
Levi balançou a cabeça. Não havia como ele sair de casa.

"Você acha que ficaria bem se eu pedisse a Grisha para vir? Ele não é especialista em gêneros secundários, mas pode confirmar que você está bem. Estou ficando um pouco preocupada ... "

Levi estava entre uma pedra e um lugar duro. Ele não gostou da ideia de outro Alpha invadindo a casa deles. Por outro lado, havia a possibilidade de ele finalmente ver Eren novamente. "Ok", ele finalmente concordou. "Se Eren vier também."

"Levi, não tenho certeza ..." Kuchel já estava descartando a idéia.

"Eu não farei nada de estranho", ele prometeu a ela, sua voz nivelada com sinceridade. "Estou entediado." Ele também estava mesmo. A primeira onda de dor foi horrível, mas a segunda onda de tédio e sensibilidades foi quase pior. "Eu iria para a escola se pudesse. Os aromas são simplesmente ... demais. Mas se Eren estiver por perto, provavelmente não será tão ruim.”

"Como você sabe disso, Levi?" ela parecia mais curiosa do que preocupada ou duvidosa.

Levi apenas deu de ombros. Era algo que ele sabia e não precisava pensar muito. No começo da apresentação, quando todo o resto estava nebuloso e ele se sentia fraco, a voz de Eren parecia tão alta e suave como sempre. Quando Levi se sentiu com medo e perdido, Eren estava tão alegre como sempre. Ele pode ter sido um pirralho irritante, mas sempre seria o melhor amigo de Levi. Isso também significava que Levi também não sonharia em fazer nada para machucá-lo.

“Bem ... ok. Vamos tentar. Vou ligar para Carla” Kuchel decidiu com um sorriso.

Pelo resto do dia, Levi não estava mais tão infeliz. Ele ajudou sua mãe a arrumar a casa e só teve que fazer algumas pausas para respirar fundo ou tomar um banho rápido para lavar o excesso de óleo que escorria de suas glândulas de cheiro. A limpeza o ajudou a se sentir um pouco melhor e revigorado. Ele obedientemente pegou os supressores que sua mãe o entregou, mais fortes do que ele tomava antes. Isso parecia ajudar com os cheiros pesados ao seu redor e impedia sua pele de secretar mais óleos. Depois de tudo o que foi feito, ele apenas teve que passar pela parte mais difícil: esperar.

* * *

Grisha estava feliz que Kuchel o chamou. Depois de tanto tempo fora da escola, ele estava começando a se preocupar com Levi também. Eren não parava de falar sobre ele e perguntar sobre ele. A família inteira deles estava apenas esperando o dia em que ele se sentiria bem o suficiente para sair de casa novamente.

Apresentar-se como Alpha era uma experiência intensa, Grisha sabia. Para as crianças, apresentar era uma experiência completamente única para todos. Ele conhecia algumas pessoas que não eram cognitivas durante toda a experiência, enquanto outras ainda estremeciam com a complexa transformação do corpo e os hormônios que a acompanhavam.

Assim como os gêneros primários, os gêneros secundários também estavam em um espectro, embora as escolas nem sempre o ensinassem dessa maneira. Havia Alfas extremamente fortes, mas também alguns mais Beta. O mesmo aconteceu com Omegas, alguns eram intensamente Omegan, enquanto outros talvez menos. Foi por isso que alguns aromas eram mais fortes que outros, alguns dominaram mais facilmente ou algumas pessoas não tinham nenhum cheiro. Grisha, por exemplo, fez um excelente médico devido ao seu aroma suave que era facilmente coberto com supressores.

No raro caso de Levi, ele estava no lado alfa mais distante do espectro e Grisha imaginou que estava tendo dificuldades para passar por isso. Ele precisaria descobrir como controlar seu próprio perfume, controlar seus impulsos agressivos, abandonar sua natureza territorial e lembrar-se de não marcar seu perfume em tudo e de todos no caminho. Ele precisaria aprender a lidar com os outros aromas ao seu redor e saber que não eram de desafio ou agressão. Com o que ele passou na juventude, Grisha sabia que demoraria muito tempo. Levi já estava reagindo aos desafios Alpha de Rod antes de apresentar e agora estava finalmente ciente do mundo dos aromas ao seu redor. Seria uma batalha mental, mas Levi era um garoto forte. Ele superaria isso.

Quando Kuchel mencionou trazer Eren, os dois ficaram apreensivos a princípio. Apresentar significava maturidade sexual e com Levi acabando de passar por isso, eles não tinham certeza se ele poderia se controlar em torno de Eren.

Eles não estavam preocupados com Eren cometer um erro. Ele ainda não havia se apresentado e ainda estava reclamando que o quarteirão inteiro cheirava a laranjas podres. Qualquer criança imatura próxima de Levi teria dito a mesma coisa. O perfume foi criado para atrair um parceiro sexualmente ativo que pudesse reproduzir, não uma criança. Ele imaginou que Kuchel também estava sofrendo com o perfume potente, sendo membro da família de Levi. A biologia era fascinante assim, o corpo de Levi sabia exatamente que tipo de perfume agradaria a um parceiro compatível que lhe daria as melhores chances de uma criança saudável.

Eles estavam preocupados com Levi. O garoto não era impulsivo como Eren ou violento. Levi nunca fez nada para fazer alguém questionar suas ações ou comportamento. Ainda assim, os impulsos e o instinto não eram nada simples para jogar ao vento.

Então, eles decidiram tentar. Só um pouco.

Quando Eren descobriu que _finalmente_ iria visitar Levi, ele estava pulando nas paredes. Ele estava jogando brinquedos, livros e jogos em sua mochila enquanto jogava sua lição de casa fora. Ele provavelmente já havia se esquecido disso até então, mais focado em finalmente se reunir com seu amigo novamente. O monótono, sem emoção e sonolento Eren que Grisha estava observando havia semanas desapareceu e ele sentiu como se finalmente tivesse recuperado seu filho.

Carla também estava satisfeita, rindo muito da excitação dele. Ela e Kuchel pensavam que os dois meninos estavam _destinados_ a ficar juntos ou algo assim. Grisha nunca tinha acreditado em almas gêmeas ou algo assim, afinal ele era um homem de fatos, mas sabia que os dois eram íntimos e tinham uma amizade muito querida. Ele estava feliz por Eren encontrar um amigo com quem ele realmente pudesse se conectar, um amigo que pudesse mantê-lo longe de problemas e fazê-lo feliz, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Levi era um garoto respeitável e eles tiveram a sorte de tê-lo em suas vidas.

"Vamos lá, _vamos_ ", gemeu Eren com impaciência, puxando a perna da calça para fazê-lo se mexer. Eles deram uma rápida caminhada ao lado e Grisha ficou surpreso com a forma como o perfume cítrico parecia desaparecer do ar e tudo parecia novo novamente. Isso lhe deu esperança de que Levi estivesse se sentindo melhor.

Como sempre, Eren não bateu. Ele abriu a porta da frente e gritou no topo de seus pulmões, sua voz grave sob a força que ele colocou atrás dela, "Levi!"

Não demorou dois segundos para o garoto mais velho correr para a porta da frente para puxar Eren para um abraço. Para meninos, eles não eram avessos a abraços, isso era certo. Grisha riu e achou cativante, cumprimentando Kuchel e discutindo os sintomas e comportamentos de Levi. O tempo todo, Eren estava tagarelando sobre tudo o que Levi havia perdido na escola.

Não foi até que ele estava no meio de uma história quando Eren deixou escapar: “Uau! Levi! Você cheira a merda!”

Todos os olhos foram atraídos para Eren enquanto ele continuava como se _não_ tivesse acabado de dizer uma palavra imprópria. Levi fez um som com seu nariz ao rir. Grisha pigarreou para chamar sua atenção. Só então, Eren parecia perceber o que havia feito. Mesmo assim, ele também não parecia tão culpado.

"Eren, onde você aprendeu essa palavra?" Grisha perguntou, tentando permanecer firme quando tudo o que ele realmente queria era rir da audácia de Eren para insultar seu amigo assim.

"Jean", Eren deu de ombros.

Levi rosnou. Kuchel riu. Grisha balançou a cabeça lentamente e reprimiu uma risada. "Não vamos mais usar essas palavras, ok?"

"Não faça o que essa criança Jean faz", acrescentou Levi. "Ele é uma má influência."

Mais uma vez, Levi conseguiu dar uma de pai de Eren e Grisha não conseguiu mais segurar o riso. Levi realmente era pai de Eren às vezes e Grisha não podia deixar de suspeitar que Levi estava com um pouco de inveja de todo o tempo que Eren passava com Jean.

  
No geral, Levi ia ficar bem. Grisha não precisava fazer um procedimento detalhado para ter certeza. Observar os dois brincando e rindo, nivelou o perfume de Levi e pareceu ajudá-lo a voltar ao normal. Talvez tudo o que Levi precisasse fosse de uma pequena risada para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Com toda a escola que Levi perdeu durante sua apresentação, ele teve que repetir o ano inteiro. Ele passou a última parte do semestre letivo em uma luta constante para acompanhar. Mesmo com a ajuda de todos os seus amigos e o incentivo constante de seus amigos mais jovens, ele simplesmente não conseguiu. Ele se sentiu um fracasso total e todos os adultos continuaram dizendo a ele que não era culpa dele. Ainda assim, foi desencorajador na melhor das hipóteses.

No entanto, ele tinha que estar feliz por sua apresentação terminar. Isso significava que ele podia ver seus amigos novamente e cuidar de Eren um pouco mais. Na mente de Levi, ele realmente não via isso como 'trabalhar de babá', mas era assim que os pais de Eren chamavam. O ano passou tão rapidamente que quase chocou Levi que o verão chegou tão rápido. O tempo estava passando em frente a seus olhos e ele mal conseguia acompanhar.

Durante o verão, Erwin e Hange se apresentaram também, pelo menos ele não se sentia mais a única pessoa "madura" do grupo de amiguinhos. Hange era um Omega, para seu próprio desgosto. Erwin, por outro lado, era um alfa como Levi. Nenhum deles teve que ficar em casa quase o tempo que Levi, o que o fez sentir um pouco de inveja, mas quando tudo acabou eles compartilharam algo novo juntos que os aproximou ainda mais. Mesmo que eles não estivessem mais na mesma série, ainda assim permaneceriam amigos com certeza.

O novo ano escolar trouxe um novo grupo de amigos. Como sempre, todos eles meio que se apegam a Levi magneticamente, sem que ele se esforce para fazer amizade com alguém em particular. Tudo começou com Oluo, que o encarava estranhamente. Tudo o que Levi sabia sobre o cara era que ele era sincero e bastante egoísta. Ele era um Beta pelo que Levi podia cheirar, mas parecia pensar em si mesmo mais como um Alfa.

"Ouvi dizer que você é um alfa muito forte", ele zombou.

"Parece que sim", respondeu Levi calmamente, sem se preocupar em olhar para cima do caderno em que estava escrevendo.

"Então, você acha que é melhor que nós ou algo assim?"

"Não sei o que lhe deu essa impressão".

Oluo parou por um segundo e tentou arrumar sua aparência novamente. “Você foi impedido de ir à escola, não foi? Você era muito estúpido ou algo assim?”

Levi respirou profundamente e olhou para Oluo nos olhos. Seu "olhar clássico de Levi", como Eren o chamava, poderia abafar qualquer um e o pirralho de boca alta em frente a sua mesa não era exceção. "Eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo, mas você provavelmente deve se retirar antes que eu fique realmente irritado."

Depois disso, foi como se um flip tivesse mudado e Oluo fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente. Ele cortou o cabelo no dia seguinte e parou de falar tanto sobre todo mundo. Outro Alfa da turma, Petra, havia lhe dado dificuldades por 'copiar' Levi. Os dois começaram a segui-lo por toda parte que ele ia.

Um Beta, Gunter e um Omega, Eld, pareciam achar o trio hilário o suficiente para seguir também. Eles estavam no mesmo esporte que Levi e nos mesmos grupos de estudo que eles também. Eventualmente, todos eles se agruparam nas mesas perto da parte de trás da sala de aula e se tornaram um grupo próprio.

O tempo todo, Levi ainda estava de olho em Eren. Ele ainda não gostava do garoto Jean que Eren ficava andando por aí aparentemente sem motivo, mas ele gostava que Eren parecesse ser melhor em fazer novos amigos e se dar bem com os outros. Ele teve menos brigas do que o normal e Levi não precisou buscá-lo no escritório do diretor depois da escola, como ele ocasionalmente precisava.

O horário do dia-a-dia era quase pacífico. A escola era chata como o inferno, mas Levi não se importava muito. Repetir um ano também não era a pior coisa do mundo. Tudo era feliz e agradável, mas ele logo percebeu que era apenas a calma antes da tempestade. Um flash obscuro dos chatos dias na escola, equipes esportivas, clubes, dever de casa, noites dos filmes com a família de Eren e viagens de fim de semana com sua mãe e Hannes. Ele desejava ter apreciado mais, em vez de ficar fora de forma por ser questionado sobre companheiros, incomodado por sua mãe e ocupado com a escola.

  
A turma de Eren finalmente chegou ao ensino médio. Ele falou sobre finalmente voltar ao mesmo andar do prédio que Levi e mal podia esperar para finalmente terminar o ensino médio. Era estranho pensar que Eren já tinha doze anos. Por outro lado, Levi tinha quinze anos e não tinha local de fala. Eles chegaram no primeiro dia de aula juntos e um par de olhos azuis doentiamente familiar veio correndo até Eren. Historia Reiss estava cumprimentando Eren como uma velha amiga, falando sobre como ela estava feliz por finalmente terminar com a escola primária particular e estar no colegial com suas amigas.

Com Historia Reiss, veio o perfume de Rod junto com ela. Toda lembrança que ele tinha do bastardo voltou rapidamente. De repente, os dois estavam olhando para ele com uma expressão confusa.

"Você está bem?" Eren perguntou. Ele ficou estranhamente bom em sentir a emoção de Levi através de seu perfume. Eren ainda não havia se apresentado, mas, de alguma forma, ele ainda conseguia sentir as menores sensações de seu sexo secundário em alta e adivinhar suas emoções. Levi apostou que era apenas porque eles se conheciam tão bem e haviam passado tanto tempo juntos. Ainda assim, foi um pouco estranho.

"Tudo bem", Levi bagunçou seu cabelo. "Tenha um bom primeiro dia, criança."

"Não me chame de criança!" ele gritou de volta.

As brincadeiras tiraram sua mente de Rod Reiss, mas ele ainda estava cansado. Ele sabia que teria que contar à mãe sobre os novos eventos que aconteciam. O nome de Rod havia sido tratado como uma maldição em sua casa, uma palavra nunca dita por um acordo silencioso entre todos eles. Com a filha frequentando a escola, Levi não tinha tanta certeza de que ele poderia lidar com a mera possibilidade de o bastardo chegar perto de Eren ou do resto de seus amigos.

Em um ano, ele estaria subindo mais uma escada para o colégio. Em um ano, ele não seria capaz de vigiar Eren enquanto a família Reiss se aproximava cada vez mais dele. Levi não conhecia a Historia nem a sua vida pessoal, então talvez ele estivesse sendo excessivamente defensivo. Ainda assim, esse cheiro o assombrava e ele queria que Eren se afastasse o máximo possível.

"O que deixou você todo irritado?" Petra perguntou quando ele se sentou na parte de trás da nova sala de aula. Ela provavelmente podia sentir o cheiro crescente dele e ele teve que se lembrar de se acalmar. Mesmo com os supressores, ele ainda tinha problemas ocasionais de se controlar.   
"É Eren?"

"Por que você sempre pergunta isso?" ele murmurou.

"É Eren."

Levi revirou os olhos para ela e ignorou a pergunta todos juntos. O que o deixou todo irritado em um segundo? O fato de o perfume abafado de Rod estar em Eren novamente. Mas ele não faria nada a respeito, não podia. Ele não tinha marcado Eren em anos e percebeu o quão embaraçoso todo a situação tinha sido quando eles eram mais jovens. Talvez ele apenas repreenda Eren por estar sujo e o convença a lavar as mãos três vezes seguidas.

Ele relaxou na cadeira, recostando-se nela para encarar o teto. Seria um ano longo e estranho.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii! Mais uma atualização! Espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 15  
Eren: 12

* * *

Eren estava segurando seu lápis com tanta força que ouviu a madeira pintada de amarelo estalar sob suas garras. Sem perceber, ele deixou uma linha grossa de grafite na parte inferior da folha de lição de casa e imaginou que seria penalizado por isso. Essa não era a sua principal preocupação, no entanto. Ele estava olhando para Levi.

Levi estava de 'babá' de novo, embora nenhum deles tenha chamado assim. Nunca tinha parecido isso até aquela noite de qualquer maneira. Levi estava sentado na mesa da cozinha com o novo amigo ao lado dele enquanto eles copiavam as anotações um do outro. Aparentemente, seu amigo havia perdido um dia de aula e precisava delas. A mãe de Eren sugeriu estupidamente que o amigo de Levi pudesse parar para pegar as anotações.

Eld era bonito, decidiu Eren. Era a palavra certa para seu cabelo loiro e cheiro estranhamente agradável. Ele se sentou perto de Levi até que suas cadeiras não pudessem se aproximar e sorriu muito. A letra de Eld era incrível e ele parecia muito inteligente, tentando entender os tópicos sem fazer Levi se repetir enquanto os explicava. Eren ouviu que Eld era um Ômega, o que significava que ele poderia ser o companheiro de Levi se eles fossem compatíveis o suficiente.

Eren ficou de mau humor na sala onde Levi o deixou sentado. Ele deu a Eren mais alguns problemas de matemática para praticar, mas Eren estava muito ocupado escutando e olhando para ao menos tentar. Ele odiava o jeito que eles riam juntos, era irritante. E por que os dois estavam sorrindo tão grande? Era assustador, decidiu Eren. Levi deveria estar assistindo _Eren_ , não Eld.

Ele pegou seu caderno e se juntou a eles na mesa de jantar, sentando-se ao lado de Levi e batendo no caderno e lápis na frente dele. "Eu não entendi", ele reclamou, empurrando os problemas na direção de Levi. Eren sabia que provavelmente poderia ter feito todos eles se tentasse, mas seu intestino estava inflamado desconfortavelmente e ele precisava descobrir o que faria isso parar. Ele nunca admitiria honestamente, mas não gostava de Levi elogiando Eld, então talvez se ele se intrometesse talvez se sentisse um pouco melhor.

Felizmente, chamou a atenção de Levi. Ele olhou para o jornal de Eren e viu os desenhos agressivos na parte inferior da página e os seis problemas que Levi havia escrito para ele. "Eren, você é bom em matemática. Basta tentar e você conseguirá ”, ele colocou a página de volta na frente de Eren e enfiou o lápis na mão de Eren. "Agora tente."

Com isso, ele voltou sua atenção para Eld para continuar explicando uma nova fórmula matemática para ele. Os dois estavam muito mais próximos do que Eren de Levi e isso fez Eren franzir o cenho.

Levi tinha encontrado um novo melhor amigo? Essa era a maneira dele de expulsar Eren? O que quer que fosse, machucou o coração de Eren. Ele rabiscou algumas respostas aleatórias em cada caixa e empurrou de volta para o amigo. "Aqui. Terminei."

Levi suspirou e balançou a cabeça. “Não, você não terminou, Eren. Você nem tentou. "

Eren soltou um gemido frustrado e jogou as mãos para o alto, "Apenas ... _me ajude em vez dele pelo menos uma vez!_ "

"Acho que tenho tudo o que preciso hoje, Levi. Parece que é melhor você ajudar Eren também com o trabalho dele. Te vejo mais tarde, ok?” Eld riu nervosamente e Eren automaticamente se sentiu envergonhado com sua explosão.

"Quer que eu te leve para casa?" Levi ofereceu. "Está escuro lá fora e você mora apenas algumas casas abaixo."

"Na verdade ..." Eld assentiu lentamente, "Isso seria bom."

Eren estava boquiaberto com os dois.

"Eren, eu já volto", prometeu Levi enquanto caminhava pela porta. No momento em que a porta da frente se fechou, deixando Eren sozinho, ele soltou um grito rosnado. "Que diabos!?"

O que eles estavam fazendo lá fora? Por que Levi simplesmente o deixou assim? Eren não queria se importar tanto, mas de alguma forma não conseguia parar de se preocupar com a situação. Ele não tinha certeza de como se explicaria quando Levi voltasse. Uma coisa era certa: ele definitivamente não queria enfrentá-lo.

Eren escapou para o quarto e fechou a porta. O espaço havia mudado muito ao longo dos anos, mas ainda estava bagunçado como sempre. Pelo menos, é o que Levi e os pais de Eren sempre disseram. Eren gostava de saber onde estava tudo e não gastava muito tempo arrumando tudo, a menos que soubesse que seus amigos estariam visitando.

Ele se jogou na cama e colocou um cobertor sobre si mesmo para se esconder da realidade. A escuridão não mudou nada ou o fato de que ele estava apertando sua mandíbula com tanta força que doía. Ele se envergonhou na frente de Levi e seu amigo, mas por quê? Por que era tão horrível vê-lo perto de alguém assim? E por que ele não pôde evitar se assustar um pouco?

"Eren?" Levi entrou no quarto de Eren sem bater, algo que ele havia feito um milhão de vezes antes. "O que esta acontecendo com você?"

"Nada", Eren insistiu, gemendo, mantendo-se firmemente debaixo do cobertor.

"Você está chateado ou algo assim?"

"Não."

"Você está chateado que Eld veio?"

"Não."

"Então, qual é o seu problema?"

Eren sentiu o colchão afundar quando Levi se sentou ao lado da cama.   
"Apenas vá embora", Eren desistiu suspirando. Era melhor do que explicar que ele não sabia por que praticamente gritou com os dois e expulsou Eld.

"Ei", Levi finalmente falou. Ele parecia quase severo e um pouco preocupado. Pelo menos, Eren esperava que ele parecesse preocupado e não apenas decepcionado. "Quando eu saio com Eld, você se sente da mesma maneira que eu quando você sai com Historia?"

Levi sempre agia de maneira estranha sempre que Historia estava por perto ou quando ela se juntava à mesa do almoço. Ele fica quieto ou às vezes simplesmente se afasta. Eles nunca conversaram sobre isso em voz alta antes, era apenas algo que os dois sabiam que existia por qualquer motivo. Eren vasculhou suas memórias mais profundas, mas não conseguia se lembrar por que Levi jamais iria gostar de Historia. Ele nunca pensou em perguntar também.

Então, isso faria sentido. Ele sentiu o mesmo por Eld, incapaz de identificar por que estava desconfortável. Ele simplesmente ficava. "Sim", ele finalmente murmurou. "Eu acho."

"Não é como se ele estivesse me afastando de você ou algo assim ..." Levi colocou a mão no cobertor, no topo da cabeça de Eren. "Então, não se preocupe, ok?"

"Ok ..." Eren finalmente saiu. Ele jogou o cobertor de lado e seguiu Levi de volta para a mesa da cozinha e começou a terminar os problemas. Ele não precisava da ajuda de Levi para fazer isso, eram todos bastante fáceis. Levi bufou, fazendo um pequeno comentário sobre como Eren não precisava de ajuda, afinal, e ele fez uma pequena birra por nada. Eren apenas reclamou, ainda um pouco envergonhado.

Foi apenas o começo de algo novo, algo que Eren descobriu que simplesmente não suportava.

  
"Você está com ciúmes", afirmou Armin categoricamente na mesa do almoço.

"Não estou!" Eren tentou se defender.

"Esta sim", Mikasa rebateu friamente.

"É fácil notar", apontou Armin. “Você odeia quando outras pessoas estão perto dele. E você odeia quando você não está com ele também. Quando ele se senta com seus amigos, tudo o que você faz é encará-lo durante o almoço.”

"Eu não!" Eren contestou fracamente mais uma vez, embora ele realmente não pudesse discutir com Armin. A única pessoa que conseguiu sustentar uma discussão com Armin foi Erwin. Quando os dois brigaram por algo, foi como uma nova guerra mundial.

"Ei pessoal!" Historia se sentou ao lado de Eren e arrancou uma batata do seu prato. "Do que você está falando?"

"Eren está com ciúmes", anunciou Armin.

"Ah, quem está pegando Levi dessa vez?" ela esticou o pescoço para ver melhor a mesa de Levi. "Ele tem muitos admiradores!"

"Não me lembre", Eren amuou. A quantidade de pessoas convidando Levi para sair depois da escola era apenas irritante. Levi sempre dizia que ele tinha planos, mas e se ele não tivesse? E se, algum dia, ele realmente sair com alguém? Seria frustrante, decidiu Eren. Todos os seus colegas de classe também tinham paixões nos alunos da classe mais velha, então ele sempre recebia perguntas sobre seu vizinho das crianças de sua série. Eventualmente, eles aprenderam a parar de perguntar, porque Eren diria a eles para esquecer.

Ele deixou a cabeça cair contra a mesa do almoço, enquanto os outros riam de como ele não tinha esperança. Historia deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas e apoiou a cabeça nele em simpatia.

Então uma mão surgiu do nada, agarrando um punhado de seus cabelos e puxando-o na posição vertical. "Não coloque sua cara nisso, é imundo", Levi repreendeu antes de lhe dar um tapinha na cabeça e seguir para as próprias aulas.

"Parece que Eren não é o único ciumento", Armin murmurou para Mikasa. "Alguém só precisa empurrar seus rostos juntos e acabar logo com isso."

"Isso é nojento", Eren revirou os olhos dramaticamente. Embora ele não pudesse negar que estar perto de Levi lhe dava uma certa sensação de formigamento que o fazia se sentir um pouco tonto.

Em um esforço para mudar de assunto, ele olhou ao redor da sala sem sinais de Ymir. Historia nunca ficou sozinha sem a mulher bruta e Eren teve que perguntar: "Onde está Ymir?"

"Apresentando", Historia deu de ombros. "Eu sei que é cedo. Eu acho que ela é uma Alfa bastante forte. Quero dizer, ela tem treze anos, então acho que faz sentido. ”

Ymir era a mais velha de todos, então Eren não pôde se surpreender. Ele se perguntou quanto tempo ela estaria fora da escola ou se ela acabaria tendo que repetir uma série como Levi. Ele xingou a si mesmo por pensar em Levi novamente e tentou afastar o pensamento de sua mente mais uma vez, ouvindo as conversas de seus amigos.

Jean se juntou à mesa do almoço por último, depois de passar a maior parte do período com um grupo de novos amigos. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Mikasa e interrompeu: “Vocês estão falando em se apresentar? Meu irmão mais velho disse que é apenas um borrão de uma semana se masturbando e sentindo que você vai morrer. "

"O que?" Historia gritou, um leve rubor cobrindo suas bochechas de porcelana.

Jean deu de ombros: "É maturidade sexual, é claro que é tudo o que você deseja fazer".

E, novamente, um gráfico muito bem apresentado de Levi encheu a cabeça de Eren e ele teve que sacudir fisicamente. "Isso é nojento, Jean", ele repreendeu.

"É verdade!" Jean atirou de volta. "O que? Você está envergonhado ou algo assim?”

"Não", Eren murmurou rapidamente.

"Eu acho que você está envergonhado!"

"Eu não estou, Jean!"

"Jean", Mikasa colocou a mão no ombro de Jean, imediatamente interrompendo a briga que se aproximava.

Dessa vez, Jean foi quem corou. "É apenas a verdade."

Felizmente, com quase todo mundo na mesa completamente envergonhado, eles poderiam mudar o tópico para um próximo filme que todos queriam ver juntos. Nenhum deles estava disposto a falar abertamente sobre suas paixões secretas, mesmo quando eram explicitamente óbvias. Historia continuou suspirando o tempo todo, olhando para o lado dela onde Ymir normalmente estaria. Os olhos de Eren continuavam se voltando para a mesa vazia de Levi. O olhar de Jean encontrou Mikasa e Eren muitas vezes, tentando pegar outra luta para irritar o par, mas se segurando.

Era esquisito e estranho e algo inteiramente novo para o seu pequeno grupo de amigos. E, provavelmente, continuaria pelo resto de seus anos juntos.

  
* * *

Assim como todos eles, o ano passou para Levi. A primeira queda de neve sempre ocupava um lugar especial em seu coração enquanto ele e Eren a observavam da janela de sua casa. Eren estava passando a semana na casa de Levi, enquanto seus pais estavam fora por conta do _heat_ de Carla. Era o mesmo de sempre, mas diferente.

Os dois não estavam mais autorizados a dormir na mesma cama, então Eren dormiu na cama de Levi enquanto Levi acampava no sofá da sala. Eren insistiu que ele poderia dormir no sofá, mas Levi se sentia melhor se Eren dormisse em sua cama. Afinal, Eren era o convidado e Levi não se importava com o arranjo. Além disso, os dois passaram o tempo assistindo filmes, fazendo trabalhos escolares e conversando sobre as coisas mais estúpidas que sempre tiveram.

"Então, você já está cortejando alguém?" Eren perguntou aleatoriamente, mantendo os olhos colados na janela.

“Cortejando alguém? Não, por que?"

"Não é isso que as crianças mais velhas devem fazer?"

Levi _estava_ completando dezesseis anos em breve e muitos de seus colegas de classe já estavam cortejando um ao outro. Ele recebeu muitas ofertas de seus colegas, mas nunca sentiu vontade de cortejar ninguém. Entre a escola, cuidando de Eren, e seus amigos, ele realmente não teve tempo de bajular alguém assim. Ele também presumiu que a maioria das pessoas queria cortejar com ele apenas porque ele era um Alfa forte. A maioria das notas de amor que ele recebeu foram de pessoas que ele nem conhecia. Por que você namoraria alguém que você mal conhecia? "Não", ele finalmente respondeu a Eren. "Eu realmente não quero cortejar ninguém."

"Por que não?" Eren perguntou às pressas, quase urgentemente.

Levi deu de ombros, incapaz de responder. Ninguém realmente parecia certo pra ele, mas como ele poderia colocar isso em palavras para Eren? "Eu simplesmente não quero", ele decidiu que era a melhor maneira de dizer isso. Mas pelo olhar no rosto de Eren, realmente não era. Por que ele parecia tão decepcionado?

"Isso é idiota", Eren terminou a conversa assim. Ele começou a divagar sobre algo que Jean havia dito mais cedo naquele dia e Levi mal podia ouvir. Aquele garoto Jean dava-lhe nos nervos. E então Eren falou sobre Historia, que triturou ainda mais suas engrenagens. “Ymir está apresentando", anunciou Eren. "Ainda. Já faz uma semana agora! Ela é uma alfa, com certeza. Mais ou menos como você.”

“Ymir é a que fica com Historia o tempo todo?”

"Sim, elas são obcecadas uma pela outra."

"Eu pensei que Historia estava obcecada por você."

"Ela está? Acho que não."

"Ela está sempre pendurada em você como uma folha em uma árvore."

"Nós somos amigos. É isso que os amigos fazem. Ela é realmente uma pessoa sentimentalmente física, eu acho. Ela está sempre abraçando as pessoas e coisas assim. "

Levi não pôde discutir com isso e deixou o assunto passar. Isso só o frustraria ainda mais. Ele já podia sentir seu cheiro ficando um pouco mais azedo. Em uma tentativa inconsciente de acalmar seu coração apertado, ele se moveu um pouco até ficar ombro a ombro com Eren. Felizmente, Eren não disse nada sobre isso. Ele se sentiu muito quente contra Levi e era reconfortante como sempre.

"Seu aniversário está chegando", mencionou Eren. “O que você quer este ano? Mais um ano sem festa? Só nós de novo?”

"Só nós."

"Você é chato", brincou Eren, rindo de brincadeira.

"Sim", Levi concordou alegremente. "Eu gosto assim."

"Eu acho que gosto também", Eren riu. Ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Levi e bocejou. "Quando você tiver dezesseis anos, você vai me levar aos lugares como um motorista de limusine ou algo assim?"

"Claro, desde que você use o cinto de segurança e não faça bagunça."

"Sem promessas."

Kuchel surgiu do nada e fez os dois pularem em choque quando os cumprimentou: “Vocês dois parecem confortáveis. Que tal um chá? Chocolate quente?”

"Sim, por favor", Eren se afastou de Levi para se sentar à mesa onde Kuchel estava colocando as canecas. Ela colocou a favorita de Eren na frente dele, a pintada à mão que Levi havia feito quando eles eram pequenos. Levi desenhou aqueles coelhinhos que Eren sempre desenhava ao lado de alguns flocos de neve. Eren sempre insistia em usar essa caneca específica sempre que o visitava, embora nunca explicasse o porquê.

"Está ficando frio lá fora ..." Kuchel cantarolou, preparando suas bebidas quentes na mesa. Depois que ela terminou, houve uma batida na porta e ela se animou. “Oh! Deve ser o Hannes.”

"Hannes está vindo?" Eren também estava sentado em seu assento, bastante animado para ver seu amigo da família. Levi também estava feliz. Sempre que Hannes estava aqui, sua mãe parecia estar sorrindo muito mais. Hannes trouxe uma sensação de segurança que eles nunca tiveram antes e sempre tinha boas piadas.

Mas quando Kuchel abriu a porta, aquele cheiro familiar de sol de verão e grama recém cortada não fluía para o cômodo. O perfume era escuro e doentio como alcaçuz preto. Levi já estava rosnando antes que o cara dissesse alguma coisa.

"Rod", Kuchel já estava balançando a cabeça. "Você sabe que não deveria estar aqui."

“Eu sei, Kuchel. Eu só queria consertar as coisas. Agora que nossos filhos frequentam a mesma escola, é provável que nos vejamos e não quero que nosso relacionamento me impeça de cuidar de minha filha. Então, que tal conversarmos? Talvez durante o jantar?”

Era uma desculpa razoável o suficiente, mas Levi estava cheio de raiva. Ele caminhou até a porta da frente e se colocou entre sua mãe e Rod sem nem pensar. Um odor cítrico azedo nublou em torno do trio, falando as palavras para ele _. Se afaste._

"Levi, você cresceu um pouco desde a última vez que te vi. Você está se tornando um belo jovem” Rod tentou acalmar as coisas, mas era inútil.

"Rod, você não é bem-vindo aqui. Sinto muito, mas isso não é apropriado ", Kuchel permaneceu firme, mas ainda estava encobrindo a marca de acasalamento com a mão como se estivesse machucando-a fisicamente. Levi adivinhou que realmente estava quando Rod estava escondendo a sua também.

"Por favor? Apenas uma conversa. Uma xícara de café vale o seu tempo. "

"Eu disse não."

Rod deu mais um passo adiante e Levi começou a rosnar como um cão de guarda feroz. O barulho era desumano, mas espesso em aviso. Estava claro que Rod precisava sair, mas ele era burro demais para entender a mensagem.

"Não vou embora até que você concorde", afirmou com firmeza. "Estou fazendo isso pelo bem da minha filha."

Após uma longa pausa, Kuchel colocou a mão no ombro de Levi e o empurrou gentilmente para o lado. “Tudo bem, deixe-me pensar sobre isso. Eu vou ligar."

Foi o suficiente para fazer Rod sair e Levi ficou horrorizado. Por que diabos ela faria isso? Por que ela permitiria aquele saco de merda de volta em suas vidas?

Ele olhou para Eren e percebeu o que havia feito. Eren tremia em seu assento, abalado pela pura agressão que vinha de seu amigo. Levi deu um passo em sua direção e Eren quase caiu da cadeira. A raiva e a fúria não estavam apontadas para Eren, mas seu corpo ainda estava reagindo à emoção crua do Alfa.

"Eren, está tudo bem. Sinto muito” Levi tentou, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Ele ainda não dominava o controle de seus próprios aromas e, obviamente, era um pouco demais para Eren lidar.

“Que tal você tomar um banho, Levi? Eren e eu terminaremos nosso chocolate aqui” sugeriu sua mãe.

Através das emoções confusas, Levi tirou o óleo brilhante da pele e decidiu duas coisas durante aquela meia hora. Primeiro, ele odiaria para sempre Rod Reiss e tudo relacionado a ele. Sua manipulação e conversa suave eram desprezíveis e Levi faria qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para mantê-lo longe de sua família. Segundo, ele nunca mais assustaria Eren assim.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!! Mais um capítulo e eu atualizei na segunda, já de noite, mas ainda é segunda. Espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 15  
Eren: 12

* * *

O quarto de Levi estava estranhamente limpo e Eren pensaria em tirar sarro dele por isso, se não cheirasse tão bem. Ele se enrolou na cama de Levi na posição fetal, tentando colocar o maior número possível de cobertores ao seu redor. Eren enfiou o nariz no travesseiro só porque parecia que ele podia respirar melhor com o rosto esmagado nele. Seu corpo estava frio e quente ao mesmo tempo, mas ele não queria largar aqueles cobertores. Alguém teria que arrancá-los de suas mãos mortas para fazê-lo entregá-los. Se Levi os pedisse, _talvez_ Eren considerasse. Mas, além disso, ele estava permanecendo em seu lugar.

Começou a ficar desconfortável quando o suor escorreu por sua testa e umedeceu sua pele. Ele gemeu com a sensação nojenta, mas ainda não queria deixar seu ninho de cobertores. Quando já era demais, ele tirou a camisa e o short e os trocou por alguns de Levi. Eles estavam secos, limpos, cheiravam bem, e Eren sabia que Levi não se importaria se ele os emprestasse. Em sua jornada de volta para a cama, ele pegou algumas roupas da Levi para levar para a cama com ele, caso precisasse trocar de roupa novamente. Sonolento, ele os colocou ao redor de si e finalmente se sentiu confortável o suficiente para voltar a dormir.

Algumas horas depois, Eren olhou para o relógio e percebeu quão cedo era. Ele nunca tinha acordado sozinho antes e limpava o sono dos olhos com a mão para descobrir o que o acordara. No momento em que ele se sentou na cama, uma tontura tomou conta dele e fez sua cabeça parecer leve. Seu estômago estava pesado e cheio de uma maneira quase dolorosa. Uma dor particularmente aguda fez seu corpo inteiro se enrolar e era uma sensação que Eren nunca havia sentido antes. Naquele instante de medo, Eren gritou: "Levi !?"

Levi saberia o que fazer como sempre. O que havia de errado com Eren, Levi poderia consertar isso. O som de pés acolchoados ajudou Eren a recuperar o fôlego, sabendo que Levi estava a caminho.

"Levi?" A voz cansada de Kuchel se juntou à mistura e Eren se levantou da cama, pronto para correr para a porta. "Eren?" ela parecia um pouco mais preocupada.

"Eren!" Levi exclamou. Um baque na porta disse a Eren que ele estava ali do outro lado. Eren bateu-se contra a porta de madeira e começou a puxar a maçaneta, gemendo quando ela não virava. Levi estava _logo ali_ e pronto para salvar Eren, mas eles ainda estavam tão terrivelmente longe.

"Levi ..." Eren balançou a maçaneta um pouco mais e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

Mais algumas batidas na porta junto com alguns rosnados chamaram a atenção de Eren.

"Levi, _não_ ", Kuchel assobiou. "A apresentação de Eren e você precisa respeitar os limites dele."

Outro grunhido selvagem saiu em resposta e Eren ficou impaciente. Ele derrubou o cesto de Levi e enterrou o nariz na roupa suja. Eren podia imaginar Levi o repreendendo por fazer algo tão nojento, mas naquele momento Eren simplesmente não se importava. As roupas não tinham um cheiro ruim, mas sim laranjas potentes e intoxicantes. Ele não resistiu mais e agarrou tudo o que pôde encontrar, adicionando-o à crescente montanha na cama de Levi.

  
"Eren, querido, apenas fique calmo para mim", Kuchel gritou acima de todos os rosnados. "E fique na cama de Levi. Acho que esses bloqueadores de cheiro ainda estão funcionando da apresentação de Levi ... Por que isso sempre acontece comigo? ” Ela gemeu de ansiedade e Eren podia realmente sentir um cheiro novo rompendo as laranjas, uma leve onda de pétalas de rosa que sugeria sua angústia pegou Eren desprevenido. Esse era o perfume de Kuchel, rosas, e Eren de alguma forma reconheceu. Ele torceu o nariz e resmungou antes de enfiar o rosto na roupa de Levi.

Levi estúpido não estava vindo em seu socorro e Eren estava ficando mais irritado com o fato a cada minuto. Por que ele não estava invadindo? Por que a porta estava trancada? Por que a mãe dele não o deixou entrar?

Suas palavras lentamente voltaram para ele quando ele as registrou. _Apresentando_.

Eren agarrou as roupas em suas mãos e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu. Apresentando? No quarto de Levi?

De todas as pessoas que ele poderia ter pensado, Jean veio à mente. Não de uma maneira boa também. _Meu irmão mais velho disse que é apenas um grande borrão de uma semana se masturbando e sentindo que você vai morrer._

Um flash de medo atingiu o intestino de Eren e ele soltou um gemido descarado no travesseiro de Levi. Fora de todos os momentos que ele poderia ter apresentado, por que tinha que ser no quarto de Levi? Por que não poderia ter acontecido mais tarde quando ele poderia sofrer em seu próprio quarto?

Por outro lado, outra parte de sua mente estava dançando de alegria. Ele estava apresentando no _quarto de Levi_ cercado pelo mais maravilhoso perfume cítrico que fez seu coração palpitar.

"Eren?" Kuchel estava batendo na porta suavemente. “Tudo bem se eu entrar?”

"S-sim", Eren saiu, tentando se controlar. Ele estava suando mais e provavelmente parecia uma bagunça. Ele jogou o travesseiro de Levi no colo para encobrir o calor crescente entre as pernas.

Kuchel entrou e fechou a porta atrás dela, carregando um saco plástico cheio de coisas. "Tenho certeza que você sabe que está apenas começando a apresentação, sim?"

"Sim", Eren suspirou, corando o tempo todo.

“O processo é diferente para todos, mas eu queria vir aqui e ajudar a te preparar para os dias mais difíceis pela frente. Trouxe novos bloqueadores de perfume para ligar em torno das janelas e portas, que manterão todos os aromas para fora e para dentro. Tenho bastante lanches e água aqui, e não se preocupe, vou trazer mais comida e água durante toda a semana. E você é livre para usar o banheiro do lado de fora da porta aqui. Sei que é um pouco problemático, mas não hesite em pedir qualquer coisa. "

"E Levi ...?" Eren se viu perguntando antes que pudesse se ajudar.

"Vou levar Levi para ficar com Hannes enquanto você estiver aqui."

"Você está mandando ele embora?" Eren ofegou.

"Só por um tempinho!" ela tentou acalmá-lo com tons suaves. Seu perfume também parecia menos ofensivo para o nariz de Eren. "Eu posso tirar algumas das roupas e trazer roupas limpas para ajudar com o perfume ..."

" _Não!_ " Eren juntou o máximo que pôde em suas mãos para puxá-las para perto de seu peito. "Por favor, não." Ele imaginou que, se ele não pudesse ter Levi pessoalmente, um fato que ele ainda estava chateado, ele poderia manter seu perfume com ele.

Kuchel hesitou por um momento antes de concordar e terminar a instalação. "Trouxe algumas outras coisas para você, tudo nessa bolsa." Ela colocou a bolsa perto da cama onde Eren poderia alcançá-la. “Além disso, seu telefone celular e algumas outras coisas suas que eu pensei que você gostaria. Enviei Levi para sua casa para reunir qualquer outra coisa que você possa precisar.

Eren choramingou com o nome de Levi. Por que ele não podia ficar um pouco com Eren? Por que Levi não podia sentar-se com Eren na cama e acariciar seus cabelos ou ler para ele? Por que Levi não podia simplesmente falar com ele naqueles tons baixos e calmantes que fizeram a pele de Eren ficar quente e formigante. Por que ele não conseguiu segurar a mão ou enterrar o nariz no pescoço de Levi?

De repente, ele notou uma umidade estranha embaixo dele e rolou para descobrir que era dele. Ocorreu-lhe que ele _definitivamente_ não era um Alfa ou mesmo um Beta. Sua determinação de se tornar alguém como Levi, forte e poderoso, esvaziou. _Eu sou um Ômega_ , pensou Eren, pois o fato se solidificou em sua mente e coração.

 _"Não"_ , ele gritou. "Não não não não…"

As pessoas fizeram comentários sobre como ele poderia ser um Ômega ou como ele cheirava doce como um, mas Eren bloqueou a possibilidade de sua mente, pois ele estava tão decidido a se tornar um Alfa como Levi.

Pra Omegas não era fácil e ele sabia disso. Passavam uma semana a cada um a três meses (dependendo da pessoa) e geralmente não conseguiam um emprego. Omegas foram feitos para ficar dentro de casa e deixar os Alphas fazerem todo o trabalho. Eles foram feitos para ter filhos e foi isso. Todos os sonhos de Eren começaram a girar pelo ralo do impossível. Qualquer trabalho que ele sempre quis, qualquer conquista que ele trabalhou para cumprir - tudo isso não significava nada.

Lágrimas molharam seu rosto e ele engoliu algumas vezes para tentar se recompor. Ele tentou se acostumar com a idéia de que toda a sua vida havia acabado e que acabara de se prender a um destino que não havia previsto. E mesmo em seu desespero pessoal, ele ainda não conseguia parar de pensar em Levi. Ele trataria Eren de maneira diferente depois de descobrir que ele era um Ômega? Isso mudaria a amizade deles? Levi o deixaria no passado? Ele pensaria menos em Eren?

Uma pequena voz no fundo de sua mente estava dizendo que não, _Levi nunca faria essas coisas._ Mas o medo estava afastando aquela pequena voz e enchendo o intestino de Eren com preocupações.

Com um pequeno toque na porta, Kuchel estava de volta. Ela trouxe algumas sacolas das coisas de Eren e as colocou na cama. Eren tentou cobrir o rosto, mas ela notou as lágrimas dele a uma milha de distância. Ela sentou-se ao lado da cama e começou a acariciar seus cabelos como Levi faria. “Eren, querido, eu sei que isso provavelmente é um pouco chocante para você. Mas tudo bem. Levi trouxe algumas toalhas e roupas. Muitas outras coisas para mantê-lo ocupado também. Tudo vai acabar antes que você perceba, e as coisas voltarão ao normal. "

Eren não respondeu, ele sabia que não seria capaz sem explodir em um soluço.

"Estarei por perto, tudo o que você precisa fazer é gritar e estarei aqui", garantiu. “Seus pais voltam em alguns dias. Se você se sentir bem o suficiente, podemos levá-lo de volta ao seu quarto antes de ... ”

"Não", Eren a interrompeu e balançou a cabeça. Se havia algo que ele sabia ao certo, era que ele não queria sair da segurança do quarto de Levi. Aquele aroma reconfortante de laranja era a única coisa que o impedia de enlouquecer completamente.

"Ok, ok", ela rapidamente respondeu com um sorriso. "Você vai ficar aqui. Vou deixar você em paz, mas lembre-se de que estou a apenas um grito de distância. E também não se esqueça do telefone, você pode ligar para seus pais se precisar conversar com eles também. Vou enviar Hannes e Levi para pegar alguns medicamentos na farmácia para ajudá-lo com os aromas e sintomas da apresentação também. ” Ela se levantou para sair e Eren apenas lhe deu um aceno embaraçado.

Eren espiou as diferentes sacolas que todos haviam trazido para ele. A sacola plástica de Kuchel tinha toneladas de lanches e água. Eren embaralhou os itens e quase morreu de vergonha quando viu alguns _brinquedos_ ainda em suas embalagens entre os alimentos. Ele balançou a cabeça para eles, completamente mortificado, e empurrou a bolsa para o lado para examinar as coisas que Levi trouxe.

Esse perfume cítrico fresco ainda estava na bolsa e Eren se conteve de empurrá-la em seu rosto. Ele olhou para encontrar algumas toalhas, cobertores e roupas. Levi acrescentou em algumas histórias em quadrinhos que Eren estava lendo e seu sistema de jogos portáteis. No fundo, estava a camisa da noite que Levi usava e Eren não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrá-la e abraçá-la.

Ele se acomodou nos cobertores e ignorou a umidade que manchava os lençóis. Ele ignorou o calor em seu intestino e o suor em sua pele. Sua mente estava focada apenas naquele perfume e ele fechou os olhos, esperando que fosse capaz de levá-lo a dormir.

* * *

Kuchel conteve um suspiro enquanto mantinha um olho em Levi. Ele havia acampado na frente da porta do quarto, encostando as costas nela e tentando ficar acordado. Ela trancou a porta do lado de fora com uma chave depois de manejá-lo para mantê-lo fora. Levi estava definitivamente chateado com ela, mas estava mais preocupado com Eren do que em amaldiçoá-la. Quase a assustou o quão selvagem ele parecia, ela nunca o viu tão feroz e determinado. A apresentação de um Omega não era nada para subestimar, pois seu perfume chamava qualquer Alpha na área, e é por isso que ela estava agradecendo aos céus pelos bloqueadores de perfume extras que ela comprou durante uma promoção compre um e leve dois.

Hannes estava a caminho e o pensamento a ajudou a se acalmar. A última coisa que ela esperava era que Eren apresentasse e ela quase se sentiu mal pelo pobre garoto. As apresentações precoces não eram tão incomuns. Assim como a puberdade, a apresentação era diferente para todos. Ainda assim, ela sabia o quão terrível uma apresentação do Omega poderia ser e esperava que ela pudesse ser algum tipo de conforto na névoa de tudo. Ela definitivamente não era a mãe de Eren, mas esperava que ela fosse uma substituta adequada.

Levi estendeu a mão e sacudiu a maçaneta da porta novamente, como se a porta pudesse ter se destrancado magicamente nos últimos dois minutos. Ele olhou inexpressivo na frente dele e parecia que ele estava concentrado em sua respiração. Sua maturidade estava constantemente a deixando orgulhosa e ela se perguntou como diabos ele cresceu e se tornou alguém tão incrível.

Hannes usou sua chave para entrar e avaliou a situação antes de dar um abraço de olá a Kuchel. "Como tá indo?" ele sussurrou.

"Tudo bem", ela quase derreteu em seus braços, percebendo a quantidade de estresse e tensão que ela estava segurando. "Ele parece bem."

"Pobre rapaz", ele olhou para a porta do quarto com simpatia. "No entanto, ele tem um cão de guarda pessoal, pelo menos sabemos que nenhum Alpha estranho irá fazer qualquer gracinha".

Levi, o cão de guarda, olhou apreensivo para os dois. Ele sabia que ficaria com Hannes enquanto Eren apresentasse, mas ainda não se mexeu.

“Você tem certeza que quer que a gente vá? Não sei se me sinto bem com vocês dois aqui sozinhos sem um Alfa ... Hannes fez uma careta ao dizer isso. "Eu odeio colocar dessa maneira, eu sei que vocês dois são perfeitamente capazes por conta própria. É apenas…"

Rod. Kuchel mencionou que Rod havia pedido que eles se encontrassem e foi uma das poucas vezes que ela viu Hannes com raiva. Ele discursou sobre como as ordens de restrição modernas não fizeram nada e eram difíceis de cumprir. Ele falou sobre como alguns Alphas simplesmente não entendiam como se comportar. E depois outra sobre como as marcas de acasalamento faziam as pessoas fazerem coisas loucas. Depois disso, ele pareceu ser um pouco mais protetor do que o normal. Foi cativante para Kuchel, saber que ela não precisava passar por isso sozinha e agradeceu a ele todos os dias. Eles pararam com Hannes dizendo que se ela quisesse vê-lo, ele não a impediria. Ele apenas preferia que se ela fosse que levasse ele com ela durante a pequena reunião.

Mas ela decidiria tudo isso mais tarde. Enquanto isso, ela teria que descobrir como diabos eles levariam Levi para fora de casa. Algo lhe disse que eles teriam que removê-lo cirurgicamente do chão, atirar uma rede sobre ele e arrastá-lo à força.

"Talvez todos nós devêssemos ficar aqui", sugeriu Hannes suavemente. “Pode ser útil para Eren saber que existem Alfas por perto para mantê-lo seguro. Sei que alguns ômegas acham reconfortante, especialmente enquanto seus pais estão fora.

"Isso vai funcionar?" Kuchel teve que se perguntar. Tudo dependia de quão bem Levi poderia se comportar. A última coisa que ela queria era algum tipo de briga entre os dois meninos. Ela sabia que a metade instintiva do coração de Levi estava dizendo para ele ir reivindicar seu companheiro, enquanto o lado mais racional o mantinha preso na frente daquela porta.

“Eu sei que me senti mais confortável em manter minhas irmãs seguras quando elas se apresentaram. Foi um tipo diferente de atração, mas tenho certeza que Levi pode sentir o mesmo. A julgar pelo perfume de Eren, sinto que preciso me manter. Houve casos de Alfas sendo atraídos pelo perfume de um Ômega e entrando pelas janelas ou entrando furtivamente nas casas apenas para alcançá-los. Eu me sentiria melhor se estivéssemos aqui para ajudar a afastá-los com o cheiro de um alfa. "

Kuchel deu alguns passos pelo corredor e se ajoelhou na frente do filho. "Levi, com o que você se sentiria mais confortável?"

Ela não tinha ideia de que tipo de estado de espírito ele estava para lhe dar uma resposta honesta. No entanto, sua voz firme e expressão severa a ajudaram a acreditar que ele estava falando sério. "Eu quero ficar. Eu não vou lá, mas quero ficar. "

Foi o suficiente para levar todos eles à decisão de permanecerem. Kuchel convenceu Levi a descansar um pouco no quarto enquanto preparava uma xícara de chá para Hannes. Já era cedo o suficiente para que ambos ficassem acordados. Kuchel ligou para a escola para que eles soubessem a situação, enquanto Hannes tentava ligar para Grisha. Entre os dois, eles resolveram todos os detalhes e teriam que esperar enquanto Eren terminava sua apresentação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atualização dupla hoje!! Gente eu adoro esse capítulo, sofro sempre com o eren percebendo que é um ômega, mas é um surto total quando ele apresenta no QUARTO DO LEVI!! E como eu sei que vocês surtaram nesse capítulo tanto quanto eu, decidi colocar dois hoje pra alivar a curiosidade.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu AMOO esses dois capítulos gente!! Aqui está o segundo de hoje, não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos! Obrigada e estejam segures. Até quinta <3

Levi: 15  
Eren: 12

* * *

Levi odiava ir à escola enquanto Eren ainda estava trancado em seu quarto. Ele se sentiu tenso e parecia que todo mundo estava ciente disso também. Seu perfume mantinha a maioria das pessoas afastadas, com ênfase na _maioria_.

"Eren está apresentando, não é?" A voz de Hange estava rouca de emoção. “As apresentações Omega _são uma merda_. Você não poderia me pagar para passar por isso novamente. Além disso, a puberdade no topo de tudo e você está basicamente morto no fim. "

"E ele vai ficar na sua casa? Isso deve ser difícil para você” brincou Erwin.

"Eu juro, vou para a outra mesa de almoço", ameaçou Levi sem nenhuma intenção real por trás disso. Ele olhou para a outra mesa onde seus amigos de sua própria classe o estavam olhando e sorrindo. Era como se toda a escola soubesse da apresentação de Eren e pretendesse fazer Levi se sentir o mais desconfortável possível.

“Você poderia acalmar seus feromônios? Estou sufocando com eles” Nanaba suspirou. "Você não precisa se preocupar tanto. Tenho certeza de que ele se sente mais seguro em sua casa.”

"O que isso deveria significar?" ele resmungou, percebendo o quão agressivo seu próprio perfume era. Não foi fácil se acalmar, mas ele tentou.

"Você está de brincadeira?" Hanji bufou de rir.

"Não?"

Mike pigarreou e segurou um sorriso por trás do livro: "Ele tem uma queda por você".

Levi olhou inexpressivo para eles, sem saber como processar essa informação. Uma parte dele realmente não ficou surpresa, mas a outra não conseguiu digerir o fato. Eles brincavam sobre o quão inseparáveis eles eram, mas eram apenas amigos. Levi servia de _babá_ para Eren pelo amor de Deus. O garoto era anos mais novo que ele e ainda basicamente apenas um garoto.

"Isso é estúpido", Levi zombou, empurrando o fato de lado. "Ele não tem uma queda por mim. Ele é apenas um pirralho pegajoso. É isso."

“Não tenho certeza se rio ou bato em você” murmurou Erwin, levantando-se para guardar a bandeja do almoço.

"Encoste em mim e vou arrancar esse braço", Levi rosnou de volta, ainda se sentindo mais agressivo do que nunca. Ele só queria ir para casa. Hannes estava na casa deles, assim como a mãe de Levi, mas ainda não restringia a noção perturbadora de que Eren poderia precisar dele ou chamar por ele e ele não estaria lá para ajudar.

Hange bagunçou o cabelo e riu: "Você vai descobrir isso eventualmente. Até lá, vamos zombar de você por ser tão inconsciente. "

Quando seus antigos colegas de classe deixaram a sala de almoço, os novos correram para se juntar a ele.

"Então, como está Eren?" Petra perguntou inocentemente.

"Eu não tenho idéia", Levi respondia de mau humor.

"Quero dizer, se ele estiver apresentando, você não quer ... sabe ...?" Oluo balançou as sobrancelhas como em um arrepio e Levi se conteve de jogar o resto do sanduíche no cara.

"Não", Levi respondeu categoricamente. Ele queria ver Eren e ter certeza de que estava bem. Ele queria dizer a ele que tudo ficaria bem e ajudá-lo a manter a mente longe da dolorosa mudança de órgãos e de repente perfumes potentes no ar. Ele queria atender as ligações de Eren sempre que gritava o nome de Levi. Ele só queria abraçá-lo e mantê-lo perto, realmente.

"Acho que quando me apresentei, meus irmãos também não se sentiam assim. Eles só queriam ficar por perto e garantir que eu estivesse bem” acrescentou Eld como se estivesse lendo a mente de Levi. "Você e Eren estão próximos, é natural querer ficar perto dele durante esse período difícil."

"Período difícil", Oluo riu fraco. Quando Petra lançou um olhar para ele, ele riu e deu de ombros: "Vamos lá, estávamos todos pensando nisso." (Aqui tem um trocadilho com “ _Hard_ ”, então era “ _Hard time_ ” se referindo a ficar duro, excitado)

Qualquer pensamento perverso que passasse pela cabeça de Levi sobre Eren foi rapidamente extinto pela quantidade de preocupação que sentia pelo pobre garoto. "É melhor você não estar pensando sobre isso", ele rosnou tão baixinho, que ele assumiu que ninguém mais ouvia. Felizmente, seus amigos estavam lá para revirar os olhos para o sempre imaturo Oluo, para que Levi não tivesse que corrigi-lo fisicamente.

"Você é um pervertido", Gunter balançou a cabeça e sorriu para Oluo. "Como você planeja cortejar alguém com uma boca assim?"

"Uma boca como o quê?" ele fez um beicinho.

"Imunda com seus pensamentos perversos, cuspindo tudo com seus longos monólogos e sangrenta por sempre morder sua língua", Petra respondeu categoricamente com um sorriso maroto.

"Pra sua informação, eu já estou cortejando alguém, então parece que não preciso me preocupar muito", ele retrucou com um sorriso confiante. "E eles parecem gostar bastante da minha língua, muito obrigado."

"Quem?" Eld perguntou.

"Eles vão para outra escola", ele murmurou.

" _Claro_ ", Eld riu com descrença e tentou abafar o riso com um bufo. "Teremos que encontrá-los em algum momento."

"Idiota", Gunter riu, bagunçando os cabelos de Oluo. "Vamos para a aula antes que eles notem que estamos atrasados".

"Notar? Tenho certeza que alguém notaria. Nós ocupamos pelo menos todo o canto de trás” Eld estava correndo para sair. Ele foi um dos poucos que realmente não gostava de chegar atrasado. Eld era responsável, gentil e sempre compreensivo. Ninguém esperava que ele se apresentasse como um Ômega por ser o primeiro garoto com pêlos faciais da classe e seu físico bastante masculino. Ainda assim, as aparências não podiam julgar qualquer gênero secundário que alguém apresentasse.

Levi passou a vida inteira pensando em Eren como um Omega por razões desconhecidas. Ele sabia que Eren queria ser um Alfa, assim como Levi, e Levi imaginou o quão arrasado Eren estava com o novo fato de sua vida. Eren realmente não assumiu nenhuma imagem específica, masculina ou feminina. Seus olhos eram afiados com determinação em tudo o que ele fazia, mas também maravilhosamente colorido de uma maneira que era cativante e quase intimidadora às vezes. Ele ainda não havia atingido seu pico de crescimento, mas Levi teve a sensação de que ele cresceria ainda mais com sua juventude. Ao longo da vida juntos, Levi ouviu inúmeras pessoas chamando Eren de fofo, adorável e bonito. Ele não notava muito as aparências, mas Eren era realmente atraente e cheirava bem também.

 _Merda_ , ele xingou a si mesmo por sonhar acordado de novo, em vez de apressar de volta para porra à sala de aula. Por que ele estava pensando em Eren assim? _Ele tem uma queda por você._ Levi tirou essa besteira da cabeça e se concentrou no presente, mesmo que fosse difícil tirar a mente do amigo que estava sofrendo. Ele só não queria que o pirralho sofresse tanto, era isso.

Ele se esquivou ao lado de seus amigos quase sem ser detectado, sentando-se no canto de trás e pegando seu caderno e lápis. Depois de uma lição longa demais sobre geometria, eles poderiam finalmente entrar em seus grupos para trabalhar em uma tarefa em sala de aula. Como sempre, o grupo dele terminou primeiro, então eles tiveram tempo para conversar antes do final do dia escolar e de Levi poder finalmente voltar para casa.

"Levi", alguém da classe aproximou-se do pequeno grupo e descansou as palmas das mãos suadas na mesa de Levi. Ela se apresentou cerca de um mês atrás como um Alpha e estava decidida a cortejar alguém desde que voltou. "Eu ouvi sobre a apresentação de Eren."

"Sim?" Levi levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, apenas esperando que ela dissesse, esperando que ela estragasse tudo.

"Então, se você não está cortejando ele, eu posso?"

Lá estava. A última fodida pergunta. "Não", a palavra saiu antes que Levi pudesse registrá-la completamente.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. “Boa piada. Estou apenas pedindo para ser educada. Eu sabia que vocês dois eram íntimos e pensei em avisar.”

"Me avisar?" Era obviamente um desafio.

"Sim, ele é fofo e jovem", ela encolheu os ombros. "Aposto que ele seria divertido de cortejar."

Levi levantou-se da cadeira abruptamente, permanecendo firmemente na frente dela, de modo que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. "Fique longe dele", as palavras saíram humildemente e ameaçadoras.

"Nossa, acalme-se", ela revirou os olhos e deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão antes de voltar para suas amigas, que estavam encarando o confronto com a boca aberta. Eles pareciam um grupo de carpas na opinião de Levi. Ele podia ouvi-la tagarelar para eles: "Que aberração."

Levi relutantemente sentou-se e olhou para os amigos que estavam todos fazendo uma careta na direção dela.

"Ele está sofrendo com a apresentação e tudo em que ela consegue pensar é em cortejá-lo?" Petra estava balançando a cabeça lentamente. "Isso é superficial. Ele provavelmente está aterrorizado por ter que voltar para a escola e, se um monte de gente o procurar tentando cortejá-lo, isso só piorará as coisas. ”

"Infelizmente não é uma surpresa", Oluo manteve o nariz no caderno com o cenho franzido.

Com cada palavra que passava, Levi só queria que aquele maldito sino tocasse para que ele pudesse voltar para casa. Seu coração doía para voltar para Eren para que ele pudesse estar lá por ele. Ele não apenas teve que lidar com o fato de ser um Ômega, mas teve que lidar com todas as besteiras que vinham junto. Com o rosto bonito de Eren, Levi não duvidava que ele fosse convidado por muitas pessoas a sair para encontros. Ele teria que passar por _heats_ e tomar remédios para suprimir seu cheiro. Ele precisaria se preocupar em ser levado novamente.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Levi e seu corpo inteiro parecia estranho. Por que ele não estava se mexendo? Por que ele não podia derrubar os corredores e sair pela porta, rosnando para qualquer coisa maldita que estivesse no seu caminho? Eren tinha doze anos pelo amor de deus, ele não merecia essa nova vida ainda. Ele deveria ter ficado como criança por um pouco mais de tempo.

Felizmente, a campainha tocou e Levi pode sair correndo da sala de aula sem sequer se despedir dos amigos. Eles certamente entenderiam de qualquer maneira. Levi só precisava ter certeza de que Eren estava bem, era isso.

* * *

Kuchel andava de um lado para o outro entre a cozinha, o banheiro e o quarto de Levi o dia inteiro. Ela se preocupou com Eren o dia inteiro, certificando-se de que ele tivesse o suficiente para comer e beber. Ela o acompanhava ao banheiro periodicamente e o acompanhava de volta. Era fácil sem Levi lá constantemente pairando sobre ele como uma mãe águia.

A casa inteira era uma agradável mistura dos aromas potentes de Hannes e Levi. Os aromas brilhantes, felizes e naturais de laranjas e grama recém-cortada faziam toda a casa cheirar a verão, que Kuchel adorava. Hannes passou o dia na sala de estar como uma constante fonte de apoio. Quando ela não estava cuidando de Eren, ela estava com Hannes assistindo filme e conversando sobre nada em particular.

"Você disse alguma coisa para Rod?" Hannes finalmente perguntou, o assunto dolorido pairando desconfortavelmente entre eles.

Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou: "Eu sei que Levi não quer que eu faça. E eu sei que você provavelmente também não ... Depois de tudo o que ele fez, faz sentido. Ainda assim, ele é humano também. "

"Ele é humano o suficiente para entender que o que ele fez com você e Levi estava errado", Hannes disse rispidamente. “Entre o comportamento obsessivo dele e a marca de acasalamento que vocês dois têm, posso ver como seria fácil para ele se tornar tão insistente. E eu posso ver por que você seria obrigada a tentar entender. Mas, Kuchel ... tudo bem ser egoísta às vezes. Você não precisa se curvar à vontade dele ou tentar fazê-lo feliz. Você não tem obrigação de fazê-lo.”

"Eu sei, é apenas ... complicado", ela mordeu o lábio e esfregou a mão distraidamente sobre as marcas suaves no pescoço. Ela não sabia quando a dor terminaria e um novo começo finalmente começaria. A marca os ligava de uma maneira ou de outra e, às vezes, seu coração ainda o chamava. O relacionamento constante entre eles costumava emocioná-la e fazê-la sentir as coisas. Agora, era apenas cansativo. Ele nunca foi seu melhor amigo ou alguém em quem pudesse confiar plenamente. Ele trouxe nada além de emoções cruas e foi isso. Na época, ela pensava que era amor e devoção. Olhando para trás, ela percebeu o quão jovem e tola ela tinha sido.

O pai de Levi, no entanto, trouxe nada além de amor, sonhos e esperança. Ele a encheu de tanta luz e presenteou-a com o filho mais precioso. E então ele se foi.

Ela olhou para Hannes e se perguntou se aquelas borboletas em seu estômago eram daquelas lembranças mais estranhas ou pela maneira como ele sorria para ela, mesmo quando falava de algo tão difícil.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz", ele manteve a voz baixa, quase sussurrando para ela. "E eu sei que ele não te faz feliz. Mas talvez eu …

Hannes não conseguiu terminar sua frase quando a porta da frente se abriu. Levi atravessou a casa e jogou a mochila na mesa da cozinha antes de se sentar diretamente na frente da porta do quarto. “Eren? Estou de volta."

Kuchel não contaria a Levi sobre os gemidos extremamente obscenos vindos de seu quarto naquele dia, e ela _definitivamente_ não diria a ele que na maioria das vezes Eren estava chamando seu nome. Com base nos ruídos e odores vindos daquele quarto, Eren descobriu como fazer com que o calor de sua pele desaparecesse. Kuchel não tinha certeza disso, então ela fingiu que não ouviu nada.

"Espero que você não esteja se sentindo muito mal", Levi se inclinou contra a porta e começou a tagarelar. Foi a única vez que ela o ouviu falar tanto. Ela se perguntou se ele sabia que isso ajudaria Eren a se acalmar. “Hange disse que sua apresentação foi horrível. A minha também não foi divertida..."

"Levi?" A pequena voz de Eren apareceu.

"Sim, eu estou aqui", ele confirmou. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem. Apenas ... continue falando, ok?”

"Ok, ok", Levi colocou a palma da mão contra a porta. “Eu saí com Erwin, Hange e os outros hoje um pouco. Todos estão indo bem e são irritantes como sempre. Todos dizem "oi" a propósito. Petra também. Mikasa e Armin perguntaram sobre você hoje também, eles já sentem sua falta.”

Enquanto Levi conversava, ele parava de vez em quando para deixar Eren responder um pouco. Então, ele continuaria em uma nova tangente. Ele era tão paciente com Eren que era quase inacreditável. Ela sabia que os adolescentes deveriam ser rebeldes ou passar por algum tipo de fase. Levi, no entanto, não era nada disso. Ele trocou a calça jeans por uma preta skinny e abandonou as cores vivas pelas mais escuras. Ele começou a xingar com mais frequência e ela o pegou assistindo pornô em seu laptop uma ou duas vezes. Mesmo com todas as pequenas mudanças, ele ainda era o mesmo Levi por dentro.

Depois de um tempo, Levi e Hannes jantaram na cozinha, enquanto Kuchel entregou um prato a Eren e garantiu que ele estivesse preparado para a noite. Levi definitivamente não era tão impulsivo em chegar a Eren quanto antes. Hannes estava pronto para mantê-lo à distância se Levi fizesse algum tipo de movimento para entrar em seu quarto, mas surpreendentemente, ele não o fez.

"Posso dormir no sofá hoje à noite?" ele perguntou aleatoriamente quando Kuchel voltou para a cozinha.

"Então, onde Hannes iria dormir?" Kuchel riu.

"Bem, com você, obviamente", Levi casualmente soltou, fazendo os dois adultos se olharem com os olhos arregalados. Quando eles olharam para Levi, ele apenas deu de ombros: "Vamos lá, eu sei que vocês estam cortejando. Além disso, ela chuta durante o sono e isso está me deixando louco."

"Você não gosta mais de se aconchegar com a mamãe?" ela desafiou com um biquinho falso, evitando totalmente o comentário que ele fez sobre Hannes e seu flerte.

"Não quando você quase me dá uma joelhada nas bolas a cada poucas horas", ele bufou.

Hannes não conseguiu conter o riso e chorou pelas risadas que varreram seu corpo. Kuchel se viu rindo também do comentário de Levi. Era seguro dizer que ele estava preso com ela pela noite novamente e ele tinha certeza de manter um travesseiro protetor corporal entre eles para se proteger dos chutes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o capítulo de hoje, eu amo e odeio esse capítulo e acho que quando vocês lerem vão me entender. Espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos! Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 15  
Eren: 12

* * *

Tudo abaixo da cintura doía e Eren estava exausto demais para sequer sair da cama de Levi. Seu corpo parecia estar derretendo nos lençóis e aquele delicioso cheiro cítrico estava desaparecendo rapidamente, coberto por algo novo. Eren sabia automaticamente que era o seu próprio perfume de morangos frescos e hortelã. Não era um cheiro ruim, lembrou-o de passar o verão com Levi mastigando morangos e ver até onde eles podiam jogar as hastes no quintal. Ou a vez em que os pais levaram a colheita de morango em uma fazenda próxima. Ou quando Eren pediu um bolo de morango no seu aniversário e os dois quase comeram tudo sozinhos. Todas as lembranças incluíam Levi e Eren se distraiu da dor, deixando-as rolar em sua mente como um filme.

Um barulho familiar na porta da frente e um bater de pés. Ele se animou na cama de Levi e esperou apenas alguns segundos antes de Levi estar lá. “Ei, Eren. Está se sentindo melhor hoje?”

Eren ignorou sua dor na metade inferior e se arrastou pelo chão até que ele pudesse se sentar contra a porta do quarto. Ele trouxe o edredom da cama de Levi com ele, aconchegou-se nele e contra a porta de madeira. "Um pouco", ele suspirou. "Isso é péssimo."

"Eu sei", Levi suspirou com simpatia. "Mas está quase no fim, certo?"

"Acho que sim!" Eren falou com um pouco de esperança. "Agora estou mais cansado do que qualquer coisa. E super entediado. Na verdade, sinto falta da escola pela primeira vez.”

"Você não está perdendo muito", prometeu Levi. "Mas acho que seus amigos sentem sua falta."

"Eu também sinto falta deles", Eren apontou o dedo contra a porta como se pudesse estender a mão e cutucar Levi também. _Mas eu sinto mais a sua._ Ele retirou a mão. Ele realmente pensou isso? As palavras quase escaparam por trás de seus lábios?

Era verdade, no entanto. Ele sentia falta de ver seu melhor amigo e de brincar juntos. Ele sentia falta das piadas estúpidas de Levi e da maneira como fazia tudo parecer tudo bem. Ele sentia falta da maneira como Levi usava seu jeans baixo e as palavras _Calvin Klein_ da faixa de sua cueca eram expostas da bainha e como os professores sempre gritavam com ele ou como suas camisas estavam começando a abraçar seus músculos. Ele até perdeu o primeiro jogo de basquete da temporada, o único esporte que Erwin conseguiu convencer Levi a tentar naquele ano. A imagem de Levi suando fez seu coração apertar. Isso foi estranho? Eren tentou desligar seu cérebro por fugir em uma tangente tão estúpida.

"Eren?" Levi perguntou novamente.

Eren percebeu que estava tão absorvido em sua própria mente que nem estava ouvindo seu amigo. "Desculpe, o que?"

"Eu perguntei que, quando tudo terminasse, se você quiser ...?"

"Levi?" Levi foi cortado pela voz de Kuchel. "Eu não sabia que você estava em casa! Eu estava prestes a lavar a roupa de Eren. Você se importaria de ficar na cozinha um pouco?”

  
"Oh, uh, claro", os passos de Levi desapareceram da proximidade e Eren correu para longe da porta para que Kuchel pudesse aparecer.

Ele se acostumou com o cheiro dela e encontrou conforto nele. Ela colocou uma tigela de sopa na cômoda de Levi para Eren comer mais tarde e pegou o cesto com todas as roupas de Eren. Ele não conseguia parar de ficar envergonhado com tudo isso. Cada peça de roupa estava coberta de fluidos corporais e lembranças sujas. Ele nem a olhou nos olhos quando ela pegou a cesta de plástico. "Mais alguma coisa que você precisa limpar?" ela ofereceu com um sorriso. Obviamente, ela estava tentando tornar a experiência o mais confortável possível.

"Não, é só isso", assegurou Eren, tentando fazê-la sair o mais rápido possível.

"Acho que seus pais voltarão para casa em breve, mas você provavelmente já terá terminado sua apresentação quando voltarem. Avisarei com certeza, assim que puder entrar em contato com eles” ela informou antes de sair da sala. Como sempre, ela gritou alegremente: "Deixe-me saber se você precisar de mais alguma coisa, Eren!"

Eren não tinha pensado em ir para casa, mas, novamente, ele não pensou em nada além de Levi e em satisfazer a sensação de desejo subjacente que percorreu seu corpo a cada poucas horas. Ele nunca admitiu isso em voz alta, mas esses dois pensamentos geralmente se juntam para criar uma fantasia muito suja que ele continuaria negando que tivesse acontecido em primeiro lugar. Ele culpou o perfume avassalador de Levi que sempre o cercava.

E, é claro, o simples pensamento dessa fantasia perversa fez seu intestino girar com a necessidade. Parecia que Kuchel teria que lavar mais roupas em um futuro próximo.

* * *

Levi olhou para o cesto de roupa abandonado que estava no meio da sala de estar. O telefone tocou e sua mãe correu para atender, deixando as roupas sujas de Eren distraidamente. Uma espessa nuvem de morangos emergiu daquela cesta e passou por Levi como um banho quente. Ele ficou sentado naquela cadeira da cozinha com a lição de casa espalhada sobre a mesa, mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da porra da cesta. A maioria das roupas era dele e ele só conseguiu ver alguns itens de Eren fora do grupo. Uma estranha bolha de satisfação encheu seu intestino e seu pulso estremeceu em um espasmo estranho, fazendo-o largar o lápis. Rolou pelo chão em direção à cesta, parando aproximadamente um metro dela.

Ele se levantou da cadeira com toda a intenção de pegar o lápis e voltar aos estudos. Em vez disso, seus pés continuaram se movendo até que ele se aproximou da roupa de Eren. Ele caiu de joelhos e enterrou o rosto nas roupas para inalar aquele perfume diabolicamente viciante. Ele rosnou contra elas ao pensar em mais alguém se entregando àqueles morangos docemente amadurecidos e ao toque fresco de hortelã. Esse cheiro era _dele e de Eren_ e de mais ninguém. Em uma onda de adrenalina, ele arrastou a cesta para o banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si. No momento em que ele fez, ele podia ouvir sua mãe chamando por ele, mas tudo parecia como se ele estivesse debaixo d'água. Sua força era nebulosa, silenciosa e inexistente no estado de Levi.

Ele juntou o máximo de roupas que pôde em seu colo e enfiou o nariz nelas. Normalmente, as manchas brancas e os restos de lubrificante natural o enojariam, mas, em vez disso, o excitaram como nada antes. Isso o lembrou de sua apresentação e da necessidade alucinante que colocou seu corpo em primeiro lugar e a mente em segundo. Ele se lembrava vagamente da palavra correta, um _rut_. Sua mãe disse algo sobre um _rut_ ser completamente diferente de apresentar. Para Alphas, os _ruts_ eram incitados pelo perfume de um Ômega. Era em _retorno ao chamado do Omega,_ como sua mãe explicou, e tinha como obejtivo a única coisa que um Alfa poderia fazer para ajudar seu companheiro durante um heat.

E para Levi, era diferente. Não havia medo ou incerteza. Não havia imprecisão nisso. Levi sabia mais do que tudo que ele precisava satisfazer Eren, reivindicá-lo e acasalar com ele assim que pudesse ou ele entraria em combustão interna devido a uma explosão de necessidade ardente.

Uma batida na porta o fez desviar o olhar das roupas e a voz de sua mãe o fez querer expulsá-la. "Levi, você está aí com as roupas de Eren?"

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele soltou um gemido de aborrecimento e olhou para a porta.

“Levi, ouça. Se você não sair agora e me deixar lavá-las, você entrará em um _rut_ completo. Ugh, eu sabia que deveríamos ter mantido você em outra casa” ela continuou batendo na porta. “Venha, Levi. Vamos lavar essas roupas. Vamos lá, você tem sido tão bom esse tempo todo. Eren tem que sair em breve e teremos que devolver algumas delas. ”

"Eren está saindo?" Levi olhou em um novo sentimento de pânico.

“Sim, acabei de falar com Carla. Eles estão voltando agora e deveríamos levar Eren de volta para casa o mais rápido possível. Parece que sua apresentação está quase no fim e seus feromônios estão diminuindo o suficiente para uma mudança segura. ”

Levi ignorou a ereção furiosa e dolorosa em suas calças apertadas e abriu a porta. Ele passou por sua mãe e ficou na frente da porta do quarto. "Ele não pode sair", ele decidiu. Era a única coisa que ele tinha certeza naquele momento. Isso e o fato de que ele estava em um estado muito constrangedor e confuso de estar com tesão e raiva, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Levi", sua mãe usou aquele tom com ele, o que era próximo a uma ameaça e que era usado apenas uma vez a cada século. "Entre no meu quarto agora e feche a porta antes que eu precise pedir duas vezes."

A ira de Kuchel não era algo a ser questionado ou desencadeado em todo o seu potencial. Levi sabia melhor que isso e aprendeu com alguns erros ao longo da vida. Sua decepção doía mais do que qualquer tapa ou soco que ele recebeu de Rod. Ele a amava mais do que tudo e deixá-la chateada ou chorando era a última coisa que ele queria fazer. Ainda assim, sua necessidade de manter sua posição e manter Eren seguro estava brincando com sua mente de uma maneira assustadora. "Eu não posso", ele soltou suavemente, ficando parado.

"Eu sei que é difícil", ela começou, seu tom mudando de aviso para entendimento. “Eu realmente entendo. Eu sei o quão difícil essa atração pode ser e como ela pode nos obrigar a fazer coisas realmente loucas. Você quer manter Eren seguro, sim? Vamos mantê-lo seguro e deixar que seus pais o levem para casa."

"Muito longe", Levi engasgou.

"Ele passa alguns dias lá e tudo volta ao normal. Temos que deixá-lo tomar alguns de seus próprios medicamentos para feromônios para ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor. Temos que deixá-lo voltar para sua própria casa para que ele possa se sentir seguro. E quando ele voltar ao normal, vocês estarão juntos novamente. "

Ele sentiu como se ela estivesse tentando acalmar uma criança de dois anos fazendo birra em vez de um alfa adolescente. Ainda assim, as simples palavras e frases ajudaram a atravessar sua mente confusa. Ele pulou quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e reconheceu o perfume de Hannes. Outro Alfa tão perto de Eren forçou um grunhido baixo e selvagem de sua garganta.

Hannes virou no corredor para testemunhar a cena e seus feromônios se elevaram automaticamente no ar e se espalharam ao redor deles. Obviamente, ele estava tentando difundir a situação com seu próprio perfume, encobrindo tudo em uma calma espessa. Levi se perguntou se essa seria sua reação natural à angústia de Kuchel ou à raiva de Levi. De qualquer maneira, ajudou. Levi se jogou no quarto de sua mãe e bateu a porta atrás dele.

Cada célula do seu corpo disse para ele arrombar a porta do seu próprio quarto e finalmente tocar em Eren novamente. Levi de repente percebeu que Eren provavelmente não o queria. Eles eram próximos, mas Eren não pensava nele assim, não é? Todos os amigos pensavam assim, mas apenas viram o lado de fora do relacionamento. Eren tinha dito isso um milhão de vezes, pelo menos, que eles eram amigos. E era isso. Com quase treze anos de idade, Eren provavelmente nem queria ser cortejado ou cortejar alguém de qualquer maneira. Eren sentia falta da escola e dos amigos, mas provavelmente não sentia falta de Levi. Esses pensamentos fizeram Levi se aconchegar embaixo dos cobertores de sua mãe, se escondendo dos pensamentos devastadores. A força de seu _rut_ em potencial chegou ao fim quando ele se acalmou.

Certo. Eren não iria querer isso. Eren queria ir para casa. Eren queria ir embora. Eren queria ir embora e Levi não o deteve.

* * *

"Não me faça sair!" Eren gritou quando o grupo de adultos ficou do lado de fora da porta do quarto, na tentativa de convencê-lo a sair. Uma bola de pânico estava firme em seu coração quando seus pais apareceram e disseram que ele voltaria para casa. Eren não queria ir embora, no entanto. Ele se sentia seguro no quarto de Levi, cercado pelo aroma cítrico desbotado. Levi queria que ele fosse? Ele sabia que sua apresentação havia afetado o garoto mais velho e Eren _estava_ monopolizando sua cama pela semana passada. "Onde está Levi?" ele perguntou novamente, querendo ver se seus pensamentos horríveis eram realidade. Ele não ouvia um pio por algumas horas e isso o deixava ainda mais ansioso.

"Ele está no meu quarto", respondeu Kuchel. "Ele vai ficar lá enquanto a gente leva você para casa."

Então foi isso. Levi nem queria vê-lo. O corpo de Eren tremeu com a rejeição e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. O único Alpha em que ele pensou durante toda a apresentação nem o queria.

"Ele provavelmente está sendo afetado com as últimas ondas de seus feromônios", ele ouviu Kuchel sussurrando para seus pais. "Ele vai ficar bem, no entanto."

"Eu não vou!" Eren gritou de volta, ficando irritado e exasperado. Ele _nunca_ ficaria bem novamente, não quando Levi o estivesse evitando.

"Vamos lá, Eren, vamos para casa e conversaremos sobre isso", incentivou sua mãe. Ele não ouvia a voz dela há um tempo e percebeu o quão calmante era.

Seu pai também entrou na conversa, fazendo-o se sentir ainda mais seguro: "Será muito rápido. Apenas uma rápida caminhada até ao lado.”

Eren relutantemente deixou seu pequeno ninho na cama de Levi que ele criou nos últimos dias e guardou tudo na mochila. Ele pegou tudo o que podia para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, bem como suas próprias coisas que ele não gostaria que Levi encontrasse. Na pressa, ele pegou mais algumas coisas de Levi, que originalmente não pretendia levar. Ele percebeu o quão viciado naquele perfume quente de laranja ele se tornou e temia perdê-lo mais do que qualquer coisa. Não, ele temia perder Levi mais do que qualquer coisa. Se Levi não sairia do quarto de sua mãe até ele sair, Eren sabia que tinha que ir.

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto de Levi mais uma vez. Ele mudou à medida que cresceram. Seus cobertores e lençóis azuis brilhantes estavam agora cinza escuro. Cartazes das bandas punk de que ele gostava estavam emoldurados e pendurados nas paredes. Sua estante de livros estava cheia de clássicos antigos e dos quadrinhos que Erwin o apresentara. Havia um armário cheio de roupas escuras e algumas garrafas pela metade de colônia em sua mesa. Eren pegou uma daquelas garrafas, enfiou na bolsa e decidiu que finalmente era hora de voltar para casa. Com uma explosão de coragem, ele abriu a porta do quarto e deixou os adultos bajulá-lo e levá-lo de volta para sua própria casa.

Seu pai estava certo, a caminhada foi curta, mas mesmo nesse curto período de tempo ele foi atingido por uma investida de novos aromas e sensações. Ele cobriu o nariz com a camisa que ainda cheirava levemente ao perfume de Levi, aquele com o qual ele se acostumou. Até os aromas de seus pais eram ofensivos para o nariz em comparação com os de Levi e era irritante como o inferno.

Quando eles finalmente entraram pela porta da frente, Eren foi direto para o quarto e bateu a porta atrás dele. Ele começou a puxar o conteúdo de sua bolsa, jogando as roupas em um ninho artisticamente funcional em sua própria cama e esperando que o perfume enchesse seu quarto mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele já sentia falta do quarto de Levi e como as cores mais escuras eram mais relaxantes do que seu próprio quarto brilhante.

Na esperança de vislumbrar seu amigo, Eren espiou pelas cortinas e olhou para o quarto de Levi. As cortinas estavam fechadas e ele viu Kuchel correndo rapidamente pelo lugar com um borrifador de desinfetante. Levi seguia atrás dela, exclamando algo e agitando muito as mãos. Quase parecia que eles estavam discutindo, algo que Eren nunca tinha visto antes. Levi _nunca_ discutia com a mãe nem levantava a voz para ela. Talvez ele faça um comentário sarcástico aqui ou ali, mas eles nunca brigaram. Levi estava chateado que Eren ficou com eles? Ele se arrependia de ter deixado Eren usar seu quarto? Ele estava chateado por Eren ser um Omega? O pensamento fez sua respiração parar com um pouco de pânico.

Eren correu de volta para o ninho e tentou se distrair novamente, mas era difícil. O peso da rejeição estava sobre si e superava a dor física que estava em sua metade inferior.

Mais do que tudo, ele queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal novamente. Ele queria acordar no dia seguinte como se a apresentação nunca tivesse acontecido. Ele não era um ômega. Ele não tinha acabado de apresentar. Tudo voltou ao normal e a vida recomeçou como sempre. Mas ele sabia que não seria esse o caso. Ele teria que voltar para a escola e enfrentar o ridículo fato de ser um Ômega. Ele teria que enfrentar Levi novamente em algum momento e esperar que as coisas pudessem permanecer as mesmas entre eles. E, com um pouco de sorte, ele descobriria como seguir em frente.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, desculpa não ter postado ontem, eu fui até o centro da cidade e fiquei la a tarde inteira e quando voltei estava morrendo de dor de cabeça. Mas aqui está a atualização, espero que vocês gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos, Obrigada e estejam seguros <3

Levi: 15

Eren: 12

* * *

Eren acabou ficando em casa por um último dia antes de voltar para a escola. Levi teve um vislumbre dele através das janelas do quarto, soluçando em seu travesseiro. A visão fez Levi querer desmoronar e chorar também. Eren provavelmente ficou arrasado por ele ter que se apresentar no quarto de Levi em todos os lugares e provavelmente ainda se recuperando da experiência horrível. Pelo menos, esse foi o primeiro palpite de Levi. Ele não conseguia imaginar outra razão para a histeria de Eren.

Levi, apesar de seus esforços, passou por Eren durante todo o dia na escola. Sua carranca ficou tão feroz que até seus próprios amigos sabiam deixá-lo em paz. Petra foi a única com bom senso para perguntar se ele estava bem, para o qual ele simplesmente assentiu e continuou com o dia. Todo mundo já sabia que ele não estava, seus feromônios não podiam mentir e ele não se incomodava em contê-los. Seus supressores não podiam fazer muito para domar eles, mas Levi realmente concordou com isso pela primeira vez. Manteve todos afastados e o deixou afundar em sua própria preocupação.

Por alguma razão, ele se sentiu um fracasso. Seu intestino o repreendeu por falhar em algum tipo de tarefa, por decepcionar alguém. Levi refletiu sobre o sentimento durante todo o dia, se perguntando o que diabos ele fez ou não fez. A única explicação que ele conseguiu encontrar foi ter um perfume tão potente que Eren teve que se afogar por quase uma semana inteira. Ainda assim, isso não explica os sons que saiam do quarto por dias a fio.

_ Pare _ . Levi se repreendeu por sequer  _ pensar  _ nos sons que ouviu vindo de Eren. Ainda assim, os gritos devido ao prazer recém-descoberto de Eren foram gravados a fogo em sua memória e Levi não conseguiu decidir se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Os tempos em que Eren gritava por Levi, no entanto, essas memórias certamente estavam trancadas. Ele culpou o impulso e o perfume de alfa, foi isso.

De repente, seu professor estava em sua mesa com um rosto de simpatia. "Eu acho que você deveria ir ao consultório da enfermeira para obter mais supressores, ok?"

Levi pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra, feliz por sair da atmosfera abafada com muitos aromas flutuando ao redor. Os corredores não eram melhores em termos de perfume, mas pelo menos estavam vazios. Ele dobrou as esquinas familiares até acabar no escritório de sua mãe. Ela não pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo e mal olhou para o computador quando ele se sentou confortável em uma das camas instaladas no pequeno escritório. Não foi a primeira vez que ele encontrou a paz em seu oásis de escritório e ela nunca o espantou ou o questionou.

Desta vez, porém, foi diferente. "Então, o que te deixou para baixo? Eren ainda?

"Você está brincando comigo?" ele suspirou com aborrecimento. Por que todo mundo  _ sempre  _ assumia que suas emoções diziam respeito a Eren de qualquer maneira, forma ou noção. Muitas vezes era verdade, claro, mas eles realmente tinham que assumir?

"Então é. Você está chateado por ele estar chateado? "

"Ele parece mais como se seu cachorro morreu ou algo assim do que chateado."

"Levi, não se preocupe. É apenas natural. "

"Como é que chorar por uma apresentação terrível é natural?"

Ela finalmente ergueu os olhos do computador e levantou uma sobrancelha. "É disso que se trata? Você acha que ele teve uma apresentação terrível?”

"O que mais poderia ser?" ele zombou. "Eu não o culpo. Ele estava em um lugar desconhecido com o cheiro de um alfa sufocando-o o tempo todo. Eren coloca um rosto corajoso, mas eu o  _ vi  _ chorando no momento em que chegou em casa.”

"Levi", sua mãe falou bruscamente apenas para tirá-lo de sua linha de pensamento em espiral. "Você não estava prestando atenção na aula de educação sexual que eu ensinei?"

"Eu acho que fiquei um pouco distraído quando minha mãe começou a falar sobre nós e  _ heats _ na frente de toda a minha classe", ele respondeu categoricamente.

"É comum que os Omegas caiam em uma pequena queda emocional após a apresentação e seus  _ heats _ também. É a biologia cruel deles dizendo que eles não tiveram sucesso em atrair um companheiro. Os alfas também podem sentir isso em certas circunstâncias, talvez você saiba ... ”Ela deu a ele um olhar antes de continuar:“ Então, pare de se preocupar com ele. Ele ficará bem. Seria melhor você agir como se as coisas fossem normais entre vocês dois. Tenho certeza de que ele apreciaria se você o visitasse depois da escola, desde que seus pais estejam por perto. "

"Os pais dele? Você acha que eu vou pular nele ou algo assim?

Ela encolheu os ombros: "É apenas uma precaução. Conhecendo Eren, ele provavelmente  _ pularia  _ em você e você não teria coragem de rejeitá-lo.”

Eles estavam realmente conversando sobre Eren assim?  _ Ele tem uma queda por você _ . Essas mesmas palavras o assombravam como um mantra fantasmagórico, tocando repetidamente. Não fazia sentido nem Levi acreditava plenamente nisso. Não era verdade e nunca seria verdade também, e ele tinha que viver com isso.

"Eu juro, você usa suas emoções na manga", sua mãe suspirou. "Seu perfume vai ficar preso em mim o dia todo."

"Desculpe", ele murmurou. Ele realmente não estava arrependido.

"Sua própria dúvida irá arruiná-lo", ela vasculhou o armário atrás dela e puxou uma garrafa branca de supressores de feromônio antes de jogá-lo para ele e levantar dois dedos. "Por que isso precisa ser tão complicado?"

Levi pegou duas das enormes pílulas e olhou para elas antes de pegar um pequeno copo plástico de água da pia e engolir. "O que você quer dizer?"

“Vocês dois estão conectados pelo quadril desde que se conheceram. Está claro para mim o que vocês dois querem. Definitivamente, não estou dizendo que você deve fazer algo além de cortejar, mas seu interesse é claro e você deve garantir que Eren saiba disso também. ”

Ele se virou para encará-la e balançou a cabeça: "Não é assim."

"Não é?" ela desafiou.

"Pelo amor de Deus, ele tem doze anos, mãe", Levi lembrou. "Sim, ele já apresentou e pode começar a cortejar. Sim, ele é basicamente um adulto agora. Mas ele ainda tem doze anos e eu  _ não  _ serei o cara que cai de joelhos por uma criança. Eu sou o único são por aqui para ver isso?”

"Então, o que você fará quando alguém o cortejar, então?" Ela sorriu para ele como se estivesse tão orgulhosa de si mesma que finalmente o pegou.

Até os supressores não conseguiram conter o cheiro de pura raiva que irradiava dele. Ele realmente não tinha uma resposta para ela e não sentiu a necessidade de usar algum tipo de desculpa desleixada. O que aconteceria se Eren cortejasse com outra pessoa? Levi já podia citar algumas pessoas que obviamente já estavam interessadas, a maioria das quais pertencia à sua própria classe.

"Isso é besteira", ele finalmente pronunciou, sentindo-se completamente derrotado. "Seja como for, ele não me quer de qualquer maneira."

Com isso, ele voltou para a aula com um aroma levemente abafado, mas uma tempestade ainda maior trovejando dentro de seu cérebro.

_ Ele tem uma queda por você. _

Levi queria esmagar aquela pequena voz dentro de sua cabeça em pedaços.

* * *

A sensação avassaladora de pavor não desapareceria, não importa o que Eren tentasse. Seus pais ofereceram tantas sugestões, mas nada parecia certo. Ele não estava com fome ou sede, não conseguia dormir e sua mente estava tão enlameada e fraca que não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Quase parecia que ele estava vivendo algum tipo de pesadelo em que a ansiedade era seu oxigênio e a nojenta sensação de fracasso espreitava em suas veias.

Felizmente, seu corpo estava se sentindo fisicamente melhor e ele se recuperou quase que completamente do festival de uma semana de  _ eu-preciso-de-algo-dentro-de-mim-agora _ . Ele não pensou duas vezes nas memórias e não queria.

Ele se viu olhando pela janela sem expressão, como se estivesse esperando algo. Toda vez que um carro passava, ele se sentava no sofá para se concentrar nele, mas depois voltava para os cobertores depois que passava.

"A depressão pós-apresentação é ainda pior que a minha depois de um heat", Carla sussurrou para Grisha, embora Eren ainda ouvisse.

"Você acha que é porque ele pensou que Levi iria ...?" Quando Grisha disse 'Levi', Eren estava se animando novamente.

"Shh, eu não sei", Carla respondeu rapidamente. "Talvez o corpo dele tivesse tanta certeza de que ele ... eles ... você sabe? Mas quando isso não aconteceu ... "

Ele parou de ouvir quando o carro familiar entrou na garagem de Levi. Eren assistiu como um falcão quando Kuchel saiu do carro, seguida por Levi. Eles estavam embrulhados em seus casacos de inverno, lenços e botas, tanto que Eren não conseguia nem ver o rosto de Levi claramente, o que o fez afundar de volta nas almofadas.

_ Pare de chorar, seu idiota. Pare com isso agora. Este não é você. Eren Jaeger não chora.  _ A imagem de seu eu habitual estava batendo em seu cérebro e abrindo caminho para a liberdade emocional, mas a concha da depressão o manteve trancado.

Aparentemente, era normal para o Omegas. Eren marcou isso como apenas outra maneira pela qual os Omegas foram totalmente fodidos por sua biologia.

Sua mãe estava ao telefone com Kuchel minutos depois e Eren ociosamente procurou algo para fazer.

“Ele teve que sair da aula? Ele estava realmente tão chateado?” Carla perguntou com surpresa. Eren estava sentado novamente, se perguntando se eles estavam falando sobre Levi. A conversa unilateral de que ele só conseguia captar pedaços ajudou a preencher as lacunas.

"Não achei que Levi seria tão afetado. Quero dizer, eu sei que todos os alfas se sentem um pouco culpados ou deprimidos depois, mas ... ”

"Eles sempre estiveram próximos, sim."

"Você acha? Eu nunca pensei que isso o incomodasse antes.”

Algo estava incomodando Levi? Eren finalmente sentiu como se estivesse totalmente alerta novamente e sua curiosidade aumentou de proporções em disparada, como de costume. Ele deixou o sofá pela primeira vez naquele dia em favor de ir ao seu quarto. Como se por instinto, ele pegou uma das muitas peças do guarda-roupa de Levi que roubou e levou o pano ao nariz para respirar fundo. O perfume cítrico trouxe uma bolha de felicidade de volta ao estômago e ele limpou o rosto e o pescoço molhados com o tecido até sentir que podia respirar novamente.

Ele olhou pela janela do quarto e viu Levi caído em sua cama. Eren esteve assistindo Kuchel limpar tudo lá no dia anterior. Ela lavou todos os cobertores, cortinas e até os tapetes. O tempo todo, Levi estava reclamando com ela sobre algo e seguindo-a insistentemente. Fazia sentido que algo estivesse incomodando Levi, Eren simplesmente não sabia exatamente o que. O que quer que fosse, porém, Eren sabia que tinha que lidar com ele.

Eren pulou quando percebeu que Levi o havia visto na janela. Eles apenas se entreolharam por um momento e, embora estivessem separados por várias paredes, Eren podia sentir o constrangimento crescendo entre eles. Era tão espesso e aparente que ele sentiu que poderia engasgar e morrer. O que, em sua opinião, teria sido menos doloroso do que o olhar fixo que ele mantinha com Levi.

Era estúpido não falar nada, no entanto. Eren pegou o quadro branco que não era mais tão branco, tendo sido manchado com marcas ao longo dos anos. Apesar de sua aparência acinzentada, ele rabiscou:  _ Você está bem? _ Ele segurou-o contra a janela e observou atentamente enquanto Levi lia a mensagem.

Levi pegou seu próprio quadro e escreveu de volta:  _ Não. Você está? _

A resposta de Eren foi fácil.  _ Não. _

Os dois pararam por um momento e Eren tentou ler a expressão de Levi. Ele não parecia nem um pouco bravo ou chateado, mas ... solitário? Eren deixou cair o quadro branco no chão e inclinou na janela para abri-la. O vento frio do inverno o atingiu bem no rosto, mas ele sentiu que precisava apenas se aproximar um pouco. Suas janelas estavam apenas a alguns metros de distância, afinal. No verão, eles os abriam o dia inteiro, para que pudessem conversar enquanto faziam a lição de casa ou limpavam. No inverno, porém, era mais fácil (e mais quente) usar os quadros brancos.

Levi apressadamente copiou Eren e abriu sua própria janela. Ele levantou a cabeça e repreendeu: "Você vai pegar um resfriado!"

"Você me odeia? Você está bravo comigo?" Eren ignorou o comentário de Levi em favor da pura franqueza. Ele não aguentou mais não saber. Seu coração doía demais para adiar mais um segundo para saber como Levi se sentia. Quando Levi não respondeu em uma fração de segundo, Eren começou a divagar para preencher o silêncio: "Sinto muito por ter passado minha apresentação inteira no seu quarto. Eu sei que é provavelmente estranho. Eu sinto muito. Não sabia que isso aconteceria e não sabia o que fazer ... E me senti seguro lá. Eu realmente não quis usar sua cama durante toda a semana. Eu sei que você vai ser legal comigo, não importa o motivo, porque você não é um idiota, mas se você está bravo, eu entendo.”

"Eren", Levi o interrompeu antes que Eren pudesse falar mais e mais por um rompate de vergonha murmurante. "Não estou bravo e não te odeio."

"Promete?" Eren teve que perguntar.

Sob a neve, Levi estendeu a mão e estendeu o dedo mindinho em direção a Eren. Eren voltou para trancá-los em uma promessa clássica de dedinho. Eles não fizeram muitas promessas assim, então as que eles realmente contaram.

"Você está se sentindo melhor agora?" Levi perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Muito", decidiu Eren. O próprio pensamento de Levi o odiando e não querendo nada com ele deixava o estômago de Eren apertando com ansiedade. Mesmo apenas o leve toque dos dedos mindinhos enganchados era suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir um pouco mais normal novamente.

"Bom. Agora volte para dentro antes que congelemos até a morte” Levi recuou de volta para seu quarto e esperou para fechar a janela até Eren fazer o mesmo.

Apesar de seus dedos frios e trêmulos, Eren se sentiu absolutamente quente por dentro. Seu sorriso natural assumiu novamente, curvando os cantos dos lábios e a onda intoxicante que apossou seu corpo se elevou.

As coisas iam ficar bem. Eren sabia disso.

Ele se despediu de Levi e voltou para a sala, onde seus pais estavam colados na frente da televisão. Quando finalmente o notaram, os dois se viraram rapidamente com sorrisos no rosto.

"Se sentindo melhor?" Sua mãe perguntou primeiro, seu aroma de baunilha flutuando sobre ele agradavelmente. Depois de alguma exposição, não era mais tão ofensivo para o nariz ruim dele. O aroma de pão de gengibre de seu pai se entrelaçou, criando uma combinação deliciosa e reconfortante de aromas.

"Sim", Eren poderia dizer alegremente.

"Você falou com Levi, não falou?" ela riu.

"O que? Eu  _ não” _ ele mentiu. Após uma pausa culpada, ele mordeu o lábio um pouco e desviou o olhar. “Ok, sim. Como você pôde adivinhar?”

"Chame de intuição de mãe."

"Vocês dois estão cortejando agora?" seu pai perguntou, diretamente e descaradamente.

"C-cortejando?" Eren cuspiu. "De jeito nenhum! Você está brincando comigo?"

Sua mãe estava rindo de novo e dando um tapa no ombro de Grisha de brincadeira. "Você o está envergonhando."

"Esse é o meu trabalho, não é? Estava na descrição quando me inscrevi no papel de "pai". De qualquer forma, Eren, não se sente pressionado a aceitar alguém que queira cortejá-lo. Você leva o seu tempo. Tenho a sensação de que você não vai deixar ninguém menosprezar você, então acho que não preciso me preocupar muito. ”

Ela bufou com a piada do pai dele, como sempre, e deu um sorriso caloroso para os dois antes de levá-los para a cozinha para jantar.

O tempo todo, as palavras  _ cortejar  _ pesavam em sua mente. Antes da apresentação, era a última coisa que Eren jamais sonharia. Depois, teve um pouco mais de apelo. Alguém  _ iria querer  _ cortejá-lo?  _ Ele  _ queria que alguém o cortejasse? Levi apresentou e não estava cortejando ninguém, pelo menos ao conhecimento de Eren. E se Levi  _ estivesse  _ cortejando alguém e simplesmente não contasse a Eren sobre isso? Com esse pensamento, ele subitamente se levantou da mesa, mas não sabia ao certo o porquê.

"Eren?" a mãe dele perguntou: "Você está bem?"

"Sim, desculpe", ele esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço. "Eu estou indo para o meu quarto."

Eren entrou correndo e fechou a porta atrás dele. Seus olhos quase saltaram da cabeça quando ele viu Levi pela janela tirando a camisa. A seguir vieram as calças e Eren soltou um grito audível. Ele caiu no chão para sumir de vista e se arrastou até a janela, levantando a cabeça apenas o suficiente para ter outro vislumbre.

Levi estava vestindo uma cueca diferente e Eren deu uma espiada na bunda nua de Levi. Seu rosto irradiava um calor vermelho. Sentimentos semelhantes de sua apresentação estavam florescendo em suas regiões inferiores novamente e todo o seu corpo estava quente demais para ser confortável.

Em uma corrida impensada, conduzida exclusivamente pela emoção, Eren pegou algumas das roupas de Levi da mochila. Sua mãe ainda não as lavara e Eren não diria nada sobre elas até que ele fosse forçado a devolvê-las. Eles ainda mantinham aquele aroma potente e familiar de ficar preso na bolsa e Eren o ergueu até o nariz, olhando mais uma vez para o vizinho sem camisa como uma espécie de Tom Peeping pervertido.

Ele queria suspirar com sua própria estupidez, mas parecia bom demais para parar. A pressa de não querer ser pego, assim como o sentimento que Levi sempre lhe dava, eram quase demais. Eren correu o risco de olhar uma última vez, apenas para ver Levi olhando diretamente para ele.

"Merda", Eren amaldiçoou a si mesmo, mexendo nas roupas de Levi e seu pequeno problema crescendo nas calças. Quando ele olhou para cima novamente, Levi colocou a lousa na janela com as palavras:  _ Peguei você. _

Eren estava começando a perceber que Levi realmente o havia pego, e de várias maneiras. O pegara bisbilhotando, o pegou de cair e, desde que se conheceram, Levi sem esforço chamou a atenção de Eren. Eren cobriu o rosto corado e percebeu em quantos problemas ele estava.

"Eu gosto do Levi", ele admitiu para si mesmo, suavemente e em um sussurro. As palavras não significavam nada e tudo de uma só vez, mas dizê-las em voz alta parecia estranho.

"Eu não gosto do Levi ..." Eren tentou, imaginando se teria o mesmo impacto. Isso não aconteceu.

"Eu gosto do Levi", ele disse novamente. Seu coração deu um pequeno pulo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, exasperado, apenas para acabar batendo na parede atrás dele. "Bom, merda", ele suspirou, finalmente descobrindo em quantos problemas ele estava entrando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente começamos a fase do romancezinhooo estou tão animada que chegamos finalmente nesse capítulo!! E estamos quase na metade da fic!! Vejo vocês na quinta, provavelmente kk Beijinhos e até!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Aqui está o capítulo de hoje, a noite porque eu sou uma procrastinadora de primeira sim. Espero que vocês gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos! Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Eren: 12  
Levi: 15

* * *

Eren arrastou-se nervosamente para dentro do carro de Kuchel, mordendo o lábio e mexendo no zíper do casaco de inverno implacavelmente até que uma mão se aproximou dele em um apelo silencioso para que ele parasse. Ele olhou para cima e viu Levi olhando para ele com o cenho preocupado. Foi a primeira vez que ele voltava à escola desde que se apresentou como Omega e Eren não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco inseguro. Depois de anos se gabando de suas habilidades atléticas, personalidade dominante e características do tipo Alpha, ele acabou sendo o oposto do que havia planejado. Omegas geralmente não praticavam esportes ou brigavam. Eles eram menores, mais gentis e geralmente mais agradáveis que os Alphas também. Eren, em suma, não era nenhuma dessas coisas.

Essa não foi a única coisa que o deixou nervoso. Sua recente descoberta de que ele gostava mais de Levi do que apenas um amigo apertava seu coração dolorosamente. Toda vez que Levi _olhava_ para ele, o estômago de Eren revirava. O leve e agradável aroma cítrico flutuando no ar e Eren estava deleitando-se. Era como se todo o seu universo estivesse encolhido e enfiado no rosto estúpido de Levi e Eren não pudesse fazer nada além de se maravilhar com isso.

Eren não era estúpido, ele sabia que tinha que enfrentar seus sentimentos e contar a Levi também. No entanto, sempre que ele abria a boca, uma grande pilha de idiotas saía dela.

"Levi, eu ... acho que essa camisa fica bem em você."

"Olha, Levi, tenho que lhe dizer ... a neve parece realmente bonita refletindo a luz assim."

"Só preciso dizer ... aposto que hoje vai ser um ótimo dia."

Eren queria derreter em uma poça e sair do carro e entrar no asfalto. As palavras simplesmente não saíam e ele queria dar um tapa em si mesmo por ter ficado louco. Foi então que ele prometeu a si mesmo que confessaria sua paixão secreta depois da escola quando os nervos de se apresentar como um ômega desapareceram.

Na maior parte, as coisas não eram muito diferentes. Armin e Mikasa o cumprimentaram na porta da frente e caminharam com ele para as aulas juntos, deixando Levi para trás. Eren tentou se despedir, mas seus amigos estavam ocupados demais desviando sua atenção.

"Você está bem?" Mikasa perguntou: "Foi horrível?"

"Há um boato de que você apresentou no quarto de Levi? É verdade?" Armin questionou.

"Você é um ... Omega, certo?"

"Como você está sensível aos aromas agora?"

Eren parou de andar com eles na tentativa de cessar o ataque de perguntas. Ao fazer isso, os dois amigos pararam também e olharam para ele com expressões preocupadas. Finalmente, Mikasa sorriu e deu de ombros: “Desculpe. Estamos felizes por você ter voltado. "

"Olha quem voltou!" Um grito veio detrás dele, marcado com um tapa nas costas. Jean saiu de trás dele e sorriu: “Nosso pequeno Omega favorito está de volta para se juntar à festa! Como foi bater uma no quarto de Levi por uma semana? Ele ajudou?”

"Nojento", murmurou Eren, esperando que eles não entendessem como suas bochechas ardiam ou como seu coração acelerou ao pensar em Levi.

"Quem comeu morangos no café da manhã?" outra voz se juntou a eles, Ymir torceu o nariz com nojo. "É tão doentiamente doce que eu posso vomitar."

" _Ymir_ ", repreendeu Historia, dando um tapa no braço da amiga. Ela sorriu para Eren e acenou para ele. “É bom ter você de volta. Estava ficando quieto sem você. Jean estava preocupado.”

"Eu _não_ estava", Jean respondeu com um bufo. “Ninguém fica tão irritado quanto Jaeger. Eu perdi um bom entretenimento. ”

“Apenas admita que sentiu falta do seu amigo” brincou Armin, dando um soco no ombro de Jean. "Não mataria você, mataria?"

Jean fingiu tossir, “estou morrendo.”

"Perdedor", Eren revirou os olhos e os apressou para a sala de aula antes que eles chegassem tarde. Seus medos de ser ridicularizado estavam diminuindo rapidamente com a ajuda de seus amigos. Ainda assim, o dia ainda não acabou.

  
A hora do almoço provou ser a parte mais movimentada do dia. Todo mundo em sua pequena escola foi empurrado para um refeitório ao meio-dia para o almoço e isso sempre abriu a oportunidade para as turmas se misturarem. Sem o conhecimento de Eren, ele aparentemente tinha um alvo invisível nas costas que dizia _Pronto para cortejar._ Antes que ele pudesse dar uma mordida na pizza que esteve desejando, uma garota deslizou para o local ao lado dele e sorriu brilhantemente.

Hitch estava na classe acima dele e costumava sair com a multidão "popular". O grupo dela consistia em garotos ricos e inteligentes e eles geralmente não olhavam para nenhum garoto da “plebe” da escola. Eren também conhecia Hitch como um jogadora, sempre namorando alguém novo para ficar obcecada e, eventualmente, destruir.

" _Eren_ ", ela quase cantou, batendo longos cílios nele. O cheiro dela envolveu-o como uma jibóia, sufocando-o com potência e amargura. “Ouvi dizer que você acabou de se apresentar. Pelo cheiro disso, eu sei que você é um Ômega. É adorável mesmo! Eu sempre pensei que você fosse um Beta de boca cheia ou talvez um Alpha mal gerenciado. Sério, é loucura! Agora que eu olho para você, você é definitivamente fofo o suficiente para ser um Ômega. ”

"Fofo o suficiente?" Eren olhou para ela. Desde quando alguém como Hitch o chamava de fofo?

"Definitivamente", ela confirmou. "Fofo o suficiente para ser _meu_ Omega, se você estiver disposto a fazê-lo."

"Eu não sei, Hitch. Acho que ele está fora da sua liga” Mikasa falou do nada, batendo a bandeja na mesa do outro lado de Eren e olhando furiosa. "Se você não quer que Levi Ackerman a esfaqueie nas costas com o garfo, sugiro que você siga em frente."

Eren olhou para a mesa atrás deles e viu Levi segurando seus talheres e lançando facas com os olhos para Hitch. Por que ele agiria assim? Eren se perguntou se Levi o estava protegendo do maior erro de sua vida ou apenas sendo um bom amigo. Uma pequena voz em seu crânio pensava de maneira diferente, enchendo o coração de Eren com fantasias de Levi não querendo que ninguém mais cortejasse Eren por razões mais românticas.

"Levi?" Hitch endireitou-se e virou-se para dar-lhe um olhar. “Oh, ele já reivindicou você? Quero dizer, você passam tanto tempo juntos e você sempre cheira a ele, pensei que eram apenas amigos.”

"Ele não me _reivindicou_ ", esclareceu Eren com uma língua afiada. A palavra _reivindicou_ era como uma ofensa a seu ego. Ele não era um animal de estimação ou um prêmio de propriedade, mas um maldito ser humano com dignidade e espinha dorsal. Por outro lado, as palavras _Levi_ e _reivindicação_ soaram tão bem juntas. Eren balançou a cabeça, percebendo o quão absurdo o pensamento era. "E ninguém vai."

"Vamos ver isso", Hitch revirou os olhos. “Abandone todo o ato de orgulho e entre no seu papel. Se você não está sendo cortejado por Levi, deixe-me cortejá-lo. Eu vou te mostrar o quão bom pode ser. "

"Nojento", Mikasa beliscou a ponte do nariz.

"O que? _Você_ gosta dele?" Hitch dirigiu sua fúria para Mikasa.

Mikasa a encarou sem expressão e manteve um tom firme. "Eren é meu amigo, não um pedaço de carne esperando para ser cortado."

Armin e Jean finalmente se juntaram à mesa, preenchendo os espaços vazios. Os dois deram a Hitch um olhar confuso, se perguntando por que ela estava sentada ao lado de Eren. Em vez de brigar com mais pessoas do grupo, Hitch se levantou do lugar e bagunçou o cabelo de Eren. “Pense nisso, querido. Não deixe esses perdedores convencê-lo de desistir de algo _espetacular_. "

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos até que ela ficou fora do alcance da voz. A boca de Jean se abriu e balbuciava algo sobre o quão sexy Hitch estava. Armin recebeu informações detalhadas de Mikasa. Eren olhou de volta para a mesa de Levi, apenas para descobrir que Levi havia desaparecido.

Ele olhou de volta para Mikasa e a cutucou no braço. "Obrigado por isso."

"Sem problemas. Ela é terrível.”

"Terrível?" Jean bateu com o punho na mesa. "Você está brincando comigo? Hitch é a garota mais _gostosa_ de toda a nossa escola e é uma veterana. Sem mencionar que ela é uma Alfa. Eren. O que. Você. Estava. Pensando?" Com cada palavra, ele bateu na mesa novamente.

"Na verdade ela é muito assustadora", Armin murmurou, fazendo uma cara assustada.

"E irritante", acrescentou Mikasa, cutucando sua maçã.

Jean suspirou. “Eu acho que você já foi pego por Levi, não é? Acho que Hitch era a única com bolas suficientes para questionar. ”

"Por que as pessoas continuam dizendo isso?" Eren chorou, cobrindo as bochechas com as mãos.

"Então você não é?"

"Não!"

"Ah Merda. Você contou isso ao Hitch?”

"Bem, sim…"

"Vou dar uma hora", Jean sorriu e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Uma hora pro que?" Eren teve que perguntar.

"E uma hora até que todas as pessoas neste edifício inteiro saibam que você ainda não está sendo cortejado". Jean deu uma mordida enorme na pizza e deu de ombros. Ele continuou falando com a boca cheia: “Boa sorte, Jaeger. É uma escola cheia de adolescentes excitados que estão prontos para cortejá-lo. Porra, estou com inveja. Isso nem é justo. "

O estômago de Eren afundou e ele de repente se sentiu como presa em um mar de predadores. Ele sentiu os olhares quentes de dezenas de olhos nele e o refeitório se transformou em um campo de batalha.

A questão era que ele não queria Hitch ou mais ninguém.

Ele só queria Levi, que nem estava lá.

_* * *_

Levi bufou pelo corredor até chegar ao escritório de sua mãe. Ela não estava lá e ele estava um pouco agradecido. Os feromônios que rolavam dele eram esmagadores e agressivos. Sua pele estava literalmente pingando suor e perfume. Tudo ao seu redor estava quente e seus dedos continuavam cerrando os punhos, prontos para lutar.

"Que porra foi essa?" ele sussurrou para si mesmo, tentando se acalmar. A repentina explosão de raiva tomou conta dele quando viu Hitch tocando Eren. Ele sabia que a cadela atacaria no segundo em que Eren estivesse ao seu alcance. O fato de ela assumir que ele e Eren estavam cortejando era a única coisa que salvava Eren de um desfile de pretendentes em potencial. Uma vez que Eren acidentalmente soltou a verdade, ele sem saber abriu os portões do inferno pessoal de Levi.

Eren era jovem demais para ser cortejado e inocente demais. Ele era muito puro e ingênuo. Ele era perfeito demais, bonito e adorável para ser desperdiçado com alguém que apenas partiria seu coração e o deixaria sozinho. Levi se importava muito com Eren para deixar qualquer um cortejá-lo e ele continuava dizendo a si mesmo que a raiva nasceu dessa preocupação.

"Levi?" Kuchel entrou em seu escritório segurando uma caneca cheia de sopa em uma mão e uma prancheta na outra. "Está se sentindo bem?"

"Tudo bem", ele mentiu. "Só precisava me deitar um pouco."

"Precisa de uma nota para voltar para a aula?"

"Sim, por favor."

Ela deu a ele um olhar engraçado enquanto escrevia e ele teve que perguntar sobre isso. "O que?"

"Ouvi dizer que alguém tentou cortejar Eren", ela cantarolou.

“Sim, e daí? Ele é inteligente o suficiente para encontrar alguém bom. "

"Claro", ela riu sem fôlego. "E você? Alguém chamou sua atenção?”

"Nojento. Você não deveria estar perguntando sobre meus trabalhos escolares ou algo assim? ”

"Você só tem notas altas, isso é bom o suficiente para mim."

"Se eu começar a receber ruins, você vai parar de me perguntar sobre Eren?"

"Se você começar a receber notas baixas, vou perguntar ainda mais sobre Eren", ela piscou.

"Nojento", ele revirou os olhos novamente e pegou a desculpa da mesa dela para voltar para a aula.

Por mais incomodado que ele estivesse com todas as pessoas de sua escola querendo cortejar Eren, isso não o surpreendeu. Eren era bonito, hilário e tinha o poder mágico de fazer alguém sorrir. Ele também era feroz, corajoso e mais forte do que qualquer outra pessoa que Levi conhecia. Além de tudo isso, ele era curioso, aventureiro e a pessoa mais interessante que Levi já conhecera.

Ele parou no meio do corredor vazio, seus passos deixaram de ecoar. Por coincidência, ele parou em frente ao armário de Eren. Já havia três envelopes com corações desenhados por toda parte, colados na frente. Levi queria arrancá-los e jogá-los fora, mas resistiu ao desejo tentador.

Ninguém mais conhecia Eren como Levi. Ninguém mais sabia como seus olhos se iluminavam quando ele se empolgava ou como ainda tinha medo do escuro. Ninguém sabia como Eren chorava e como ele podia fazer o céu inteiro chorar com ele. Ninguém mais sabia de sua raiva monstruosa ou de seu deleite ofuscante.

Levi sabia, no entanto.

De repente, o amor fraterno estava derretendo e a preocupação se transformou em ciúmes. A idade de Eren deixou de ser um obstáculo. A crescente fome no coração de Levi estava comendo o resto de seu interior, até que tudo o que restou foi uma realização que quase o quebrou.

Ele gostava de Eren. Muito.

Na volta da escola para casa, o ar no carro parecia espesso e pesado. Levi foi no banco da frente ao lado de sua mãe enquanto Eren ocupava o de trás. As vozes no rádio estavam preenchendo o silêncio, embora Levi não pudesse entender o que estavam dizendo. Frases semelhantes circulavam em sua mente. _Eu gosto de Eren. Oh merda, eu estou totalmente apaixonado por uma criança. Não, são apenas os feromônios. Não, é algo mais. Eu quero fazê-lo sorrir e eu poderia fazer um ótimo trabalho nisso. Ninguém mais poderia fazer melhor. Mas ele gosta de mim assim? Ou ele apenas pensa em mim como um irmão?_

Levi arriscou um olhar para ele e Eren estava atordoado vendo o mundo passar pela janela. Algo chamou atenção de Eren e ele olhou para a frente, dando a Levi um pequeno sorriso. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, provavelmente pelo frio do inverno e seu longo dia. _Deus, ele é tão fodidamente fofo._

Levi afundou em seu assento e pegou seu telefone para ajudar a distraí-lo do ataque de seus próprios hormônios. Ele tinha uma dúzia de textos de seus amigos que se perguntavam para onde ele foi depois do almoço e ainda mais perguntando sobre Eren. Em um esforço para evitar a interação humana, ele folheou suas fotos e descobriu que a maioria era dele e de Eren.

Havia muitas deles brincando com os filtros do Snapchat: orelhas de cachorro, coroas de flores e olhos de inseto. Todos eles estavam rindo e tentando tornar os rostos mais estúpidos possíveis. Algumas fotos foram dos eventos em que estiveram juntos, como os jogos de basquete da escola, os estudos após a escola e as noites de cinema que eles passaram juntos. Todas as fotos estavam enchendo o coração de Levi com uma felicidade estúpida e vertiginosa, e isso foi irritante e solidificou sua realização.

Ele não cortejou ninguém, não porque ele não queria, mas porque a única pessoa que ele queria cortejar ainda não estava pronta. Depois que Eren se apresentou, tudo entre eles mudou. Não era mais o relacionamento usual deles, onde Levi cuidava de Eren como um irmão. Já não era Eren-e-Levi, o par que nunca foi a lugar algum sem o outro.

Era Eren, o Omega, com uma mente própria e uma objeção pessoal a cortejar. E Levi, o Alfa, que estava louco por alguém que ele conhecia há anos, mas provavelmente nunca entenderia.

 _Eu sou a porra de um idiota_ , Levi balançou a cabeça pela milionésima vez naquele dia. Depois de deixar Eren em sua casa, ele e sua mãe estavam na cozinha enquanto esperavam o macarrão cozinhar.

“O que você quer fazer no seu aniversário? Está chegando rapidamente! " ela perguntou enquanto colocava alguns pratos na máquina de lavar louça.

"Nada", respondeu Levi como sempre.

"Jantar com Hannes e os Jaegers?"

"Soa bem."

"Que tipo de bolo você quer?"

"Morango", Levi falou sem pensar. Ele olhou para ela quando fez a conexão entre o sabor e sua nova paixão.

“Morango, hum? Isso é diferente do seu habitual ", ela sorriu como um gato e riu um pouco. Claro, ela notou isso também. "Eu aposto que Eren vai adorar."

"Cale a boca", Levi gemeu. "Ele não gosta de mim assim."

"Mas você sim."

"Mas ele não", Levi pressionou, querendo terminar o assunto o mais rápido possível. Eren poderia escolher quem ele quisesse a qualquer momento. Ele também não podia namorar ninguém. Mas uma coisa que Levi sabia com certeza, Eren definitivamente não o escolheria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente o Levi admitiu que gosta do Eren!!! Mas ele é um bundão e acha que o Eren não gosta dele. Meu filho Eren vai ter que esfregar na cara dele que gosta dele pra esse menino perceber porque tá difícil ein. Enfim beijinhos até segunda, provavelmente <3


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, desculpa não ter postado na segunda/terça, meu computador não estava querendo funcionar. Hoje mesmo foi uma dificuldade enorme pra eu conseguir editar os dois capítulos da semana. Enfim, espero que gostem da atualização. Obrigada e estejam seguros <3

Levi: 16

Eren: 12

* * *

Eren olhou para os vários frascos de comprimidos que agora ocupavam seu banheiro. Supressores de feromônio, controle de natalidade e um que deveria ajudar com seus primeiros _heats,_ todos estavam zombando dele em suas garrafas laranjas. Ele os engoliu o mais rápido que pôde para terminar o processo. Aquele sábado não era um dia de sentir um desprezo inútil em relação ao seu sexo secundário, então Eren foi capaz de ajustar rapidamente sua mentalidade para algo muito mais emocionante: o décimo sexto aniversário de Levi.

Ele estava esperando ansiosamente o dia, decidido que seria o dia em que ele deixaria escapar todos os seus sentimentos. Após dias de análise e reflexão, ele criou o presente perfeito com uma pequena ajuda de sua mãe. Ele o embrulhou como se fosse um especialista em embrulho de presente e o completou com um laço verde. Tudo estava perfeito e preparado, exceto seu coração. Ele saltou descontroladamente e não parecia relaxar. Ele se atrapalhou ao pegar sua escova e quase derramou toda a sua pasta de dentes pelo banheiro. Ele tropeçou várias vezes tentando vestir um par de jeans e não conseguia descobrir como os botões da camisa funcionavam. Em um ataque de frustração, ele a jogou pelo quarto e foi com um capuz.

Eren sentou no sofá da sala na esperança de se distrair com uma série ou um filme do dia quando ele notou dois veículos novos na entrada da casa de Levi. Um deles era um esportivo de duas portas preto e o outro era um SUV prateado. Eren teve que se perguntar quem estava visitando aquele dia, pois os Ackerman não tinha muitos visitantes além de Eren e sua família. De qualquer maneira, ele encontraria uma maneira de esperar pacientemente pelo jantar de aniversário de Levi e, esperançosamente, não entraria em combustão interna com ansiedade antes disso.

* * *

Kenny Ackerman estava no meio da sala de estar com um tipo especial de sorriso e as mãos nos quadris. Seu proclamado tio finalmente passou para vê-los pela primeira vez em anos, acompanhado por uma namorada Omega que continuava elogiando a limpeza de sua casa. Seu perfume era leve e quase imperceptível, mas o de Kenny ocupava todo o espaço como uma tempestade. Levi se viu inconscientemente combatendo-o sozinho até que aparentemente chegaram a um impasse e a mãe de Levi teve que borrifar desodorizante por toda a sala.

"Como você não é mais um pirralho, pensei em deixar isso para você", Kenny jogou um par de chaves para Levi. "É a coisinha esportiva na frente. Não sabia de que cor você gostava, eu fui com preto. "

Kuchel olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. “Kenny, sério? Você não deveria! Isso é ... isso é demais. Esse é um bom carro! "

"Considere um prêmio de consolação por perder algum tempo de qualidade entre tio-sobrinho nos últimos anos", ele deu de ombros e caiu no sofá com a namorada a reboque. Ela automaticamente se enrolou ao lado dele e sorriu para os dois Ackerman ainda de pé. Honestamente, ela parecia legal e era bastante bonita à sua maneira. Levi ficou surpreso ao vê-la pairando sobre seu tio com tanto carinho. Em contraste com sua natureza suave, Kenny era áspero e duro como qualquer outro traficante da cidade parecia ser. Seus pêlos faciais eram mantidos em uma barba grossa e ele mantinha os cabelos longos e lisos para trás. Pela aparência de seu belo terno e sapatos brilhantes, ele não estava se saindo muito mal.

Levi teve que se perguntar o que aconteceu com o irmão afetuoso de sua mãe ao longo dos anos. Foi esse o cara que escreveu a ela um monte de cupons de presente? Foi esse o cara que trouxe flores quando ela estava doente? Kenny era realmente alguém que tinha a capacidade de ser tão suave e doce? Como diabos ele acabou em uma profissão tão ilegal? E o que diabos Hannes, um policial dedicado, faria sobre isso? Ele ao menos sabia?

"De qualquer forma, feliz aniversário, garoto", Kenny finalmente falou depois de vencer a pequena discussão com Kuchel sobre se era um presente muito grande ou não.

"Obrigado", Levi respondeu, sem saber o que mais dizer. O que ele deveria dizer a alguém que comprou um carro pra ele? E um foda por sinal?

"Depois de obter sua licença, podemos dar uma volta!" Kuchel bateu palmas com renovada excitação.

"Parece bom, mãe", Levi retornou, caindo na poltrona e olhando pela janela em direção à casa de Eren. Sua mente começou a sonhar acordada pensando em dirigir com Eren no banco do passageiro, cantando junto todas as músicas estúpidas que eles conheciam e indo para o pôr do sol como um par de idiotas. Depois de se esclarecer sobre seus sentimentos por Eren, esses pequenos pensamentos o atacavam a qualquer momento. Memórias, fantasias e devaneios aterrorizavam seu coração, fazendo-o virar e doer. Ainda assim, ele sabia que não se adiantaria. Eren não queria um companheiro, pelo menos não no futuro próximo. Ele mesmo disse isso e Levi sabia que não devia duvidar da palavra de Eren.

Isso não o impediu de verificar constantemente o telefone em busca de mensagens de texto e o tempo até a família Jaeger chegar. Kuchel e a namorada de Kenny conversavam na cozinha enquanto ela preparava o jantar, enquanto Kenny e Levi assistiam à televisão sem pensar.

Finalmente, Kenny iniciou uma conversa obrigatória. “Tem alguma namorada, Levi? Ou você gosta de garotos? Não consigo me lembrar. "

"Eu realmente não gosto de ninguém", mentiu Levi. Ele realmente não queria participar da conversa. Sem ofensa a Kenny, mas a falta de vida amorosa de Levi não era exatamente da conta dele.

"Ah, não pode decidir, hum? Eu deixei algumas revistas naquele carro para você. Enfiei-os embaixo do banco do motorista. É sempre útil para rapazes como você explorar um pouco, descobrir o que eles gostam e o que não gostam. Esse tipo de coisas."

"Oh, uh, obrigado", Levi tagarelou, se perguntando se ele deveria se intrometer ou sentir nojo.

"Não mencione isso. Especialmente para sua mãe. Deus sabe que tipo de problemas eu teria se ela descobrisse ... acho que a Internet realmente mima vocês, hoje em dia. Tenho certeza que você já viu quase tudo agora. Me chame de antiquado, mas há algo de encantador nas revistas. "

Ele realmente estava sentado em sua sala conversando com seu tio sobre pornografia? A sério? Levi queria se encolher até o tamanho de uma ervilha e sair furtivamente da sala como um rato. Ele tinha em mente apenas ir embora, o que ele realmente queria fazer. Ele esperaria para se esconder até que Eren finalmente chegasse.

Merda. Levi nunca considerou que Eren e sua família encontrariam Kenny pela primeira vez. Ele supôs que os pais de Eren tivessem ouvido histórias, mas Levi esperava que seu tio não dissesse algo terrível demais para Eren. Kenny tinha munição e coragem para humilhar Levi a ponto de não ter mais volta, era algo que Levi queria evitar a todo custo.

Como se enviado pelos próprios deuses, Hannes entrou pela porta da frente sem bater como sempre fazia. Kenny levantou-se abruptamente do sofá, pegando algo dentro de sua jaqueta. Os dois alfas se levantaram e ficaram olhando por um momento antes de Kuchel entrar correndo na sala para dar um abraço em Hannes. "Então, que bom que você conseguiu!"

"E esse é?" Kenny esperou por algum tipo de explicação, relaxando um pouco.

“Kenny, este é Hannes. Você sabe, Hannes? Já falei sobre ele” Ela deu um tapinha no ombro de Hannes. “E Hannes, este é meu irmão Kenny. A namorada dele e eu estávamos trabalhando no jantar. Vá em frente e sente-se!”

Hannes pegou a poltrona ao lado da de Levi e deu a Kenny um olhar engraçado. "Então, você é o traficante de drogas?"

"E você é o policial?" Kenny voltou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Sorte a sua, hoje estou de folga."

"Mesmo. Trégua por enquanto?”

"Certo."

Hannes virou-se para dar um sorriso a Levi. "Feliz aniversário, Levi."

"Obrigado, Hannes," Levi retornou, detestando a aura cada vez mais desconfortável na sala. Ele estava agradecido por Kenny visitar apenas uma vez a cada século, porque ele definitivamente não conseguia lidar com os dois Alphas adultos olhando um para o outro. O perfume de Hannes encheu a sala, o aroma fresco e de gramado fazendo o dia frio de inverno parecer verão. Um pouco de Levi é bem misturado, adicionando um pouco de cítrico à mistura. O de Kenny era afiado e picante, um entusiasmo que ninguém esperaria. Os três Alphas ficaram em silêncio enquanto os aromas se combinavam, combatiam e alcançavam a vitória dominante final. Os dois adultos encararam Levi enquanto seu perfume vencia os dois, ficando pesado no ar enquanto os outros dois descansavam embaixo.

"Eu já volto ..." Levi se despediu rapidamente, esgueirando-se para o quarto para escapar da tensão. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo. Seu quarto ainda tinha o leve cheiro de Eren, que sempre parecia acalmar Levi. Eren começou a deixar suas coisas lá com mais frequência, casacos e moletons estavam empilhados na cadeira de Levi. Alguns chapéus e cachecóis de inverno estavam esperando para serem devolvidos em cima da cômoda de Levi. Ele apenas criou um rascunho mais forte do doce perfume de Eren. O pirralho, sem saber, fazia o coração de Levi disparar com desejo e necessidade.

Levi se permitiu um momento egoísta para envolver o lenço de Eren em volta do pescoço e respirar o perfume quase avassalador. O lenço parecia absorver os óleos secretados pelas glândulas de cheiro de Eren em seu pescoço e trazia o cheiro mais satisfatório e completo. Era como o estoque pessoal de cocaína de Levi e deu a ele o impulso de energia que ele precisava para passar o dia com Hannes e Kenny antes dos Jaegers virem os visitar.

"Então, Kenny, você é um empresário?" Carla perguntou educadamente à mesa do jantar.

"Algo assim, sim", respondeu Kenny com um sorriso de gato. "E você é modelo, não?"

Carla riu da piada de Kenny e acenou com a mão para ele. "Oh, por favor. Você tem a coisa mais bonita da sala ao seu lado” ela apontou gentilmente para a namorada de Kenny, que provavelmente o largaria em uma semana. Tudo o que Levi pôde pensar era  _ falso, a coisa mais bonita da sala está sentada ao meu lado. _ Ele olhou para Eren que tinha um bocado de pizza e um fio grosso de queijo saindo da boca. Ele ofereceu a Levi um sorriso atrevido antes de voltar sua atenção para a comida.

"E isso é um carro novo que eu vejo na garagem?" Carla continuou, guiando a conversa como uma deusa da conversa. Levi apreciou as conversas, preferiu-as aos silêncios constrangedores.

"Ah, sim, apenas um pequeno presente para a maioridade", Kenny riu. “Um carro como esse pode ajudar Levi aqui a conseguir um pequeno peguete e se divertir um pouco. As crianças precisam aproveitar a vida quando são jovens e bonitas, sabia?”

Eren espiou um pouco ao redor por algum motivo, mas rapidamente olhou para o prato.

"Lembre-se de ser responsável", alertou Kuchel, mantendo seus instintos maternos. "Não quero que você receba multas por excesso de velocidade".

"Ah, não se preocupe muito. Aposto que Hannes, aqui, poderia salvá-lo de qualquer situação complicada” brincou Kenny, dando um olhar aguçado ao policial.

"Não se preocupem, pessoal. Acho que não tenho muitos lugares para ir além da escola e voltar ”, Levi tentou terminar a conversa antes que ela se dirigisse para águas perigosas.

"De qualquer forma, eu vou pegar o bolo", Kuchel deixou a cadeira e voltou com um lindo cheesecake de morango, como se tivesse arrancado o bolo daquele programa de culinária que tanto amava. Depois de servir os pratos, Levi mergulhou na rica e cremosa cobertura, seguida pelo recheio no novo sabor favorito de morangos.

Levi descobriu que o cheesecake parecia curar qualquer ferida social.

"Este bolo está  _ incrível _ ", Hannes deixou escapar.

"O melhor! Eu sabia que minha irmã sabia cozinhar!” Kenny elogiou.

"Tão maravilhoso como sempre", Grisha acrescentou enquanto Carla apenas enfiava mais em sua boca, incapaz de parar de comer para dar uma boa palavra a Kuchel. Levi não a culpava, ele estava se enchendo também.

Assim, todo mundo estava agindo tão malditamente gentil que Levi se perguntou se sua mãe havia drogado o bolo com alguma coisa que ela comprou de Kenny. Levi bufou um pouco com o pensamento de sua mãe, mesmo considerando comprar drogas de seu irmão e se livrou do pensamento.

"Vocês dois estão muito quietos esta noite", Kuchel notou com um sorriso de que sabia algo.

"Eu acho que preciso de um pouco de ar fresco", Eren já estava saindo da cadeira para vestir o casaco. "Vamos lá, Levi." Ele disse isso como se Levi não tivesse escolha, o que ele realmente não tinha. Eles saíam e ficavam na neve todos os anos no aniversário dele, então por que isso mudaria?

Eles vestiram roupas de inverno suficientes para a satisfação de seus pais e foram para o quintal. Uma leve onda de neve caía pelo céu e dançava com o vento. A lua brilhava o suficiente para uma iluminação decente e as luzes da varanda ajudavam a neve a brilhar ainda mais.

Eren caiu na neve perto da árvore e estendeu um pacote. Levi se perguntou como ele não viu Eren trazê-lo ou pegá-lo antes de saírem. Ele achou que estava tão empolgado por deixar a mesa desagradável que nem percebeu. Estava embrulhado de maneira simples, mas bonita, em papel marrom e um laço verde. Pelo que parecia, o que estava lá dentro era macio enquanto o papel amassava e se deslocava nas mãos de Eren. "Ok, abra seu presente", exigiu Eren, entregando para Levi.

Levi sentou ao lado dele e colocou o presente no colo, olhando entre Eren e o pacote. Algo em Eren parecia decididamente determinado, como se ele estivesse em algum tipo de missão. Ele estava nervoso com o presente? Para salvá-lo de mais sofrimento, Levi o desembrulhou cuidadosamente até encontrar um cobertor fofo e macio dentro. O material era xadrez com preto e verde e coberto com o perfume de Eren, como se ele tivesse se enrolado nele por alguns dias e não o lavado. Ou talvez tivesse ficado no quarto dele por um tempo.

Em cima do cobertor havia uma folha de papel dobrada que Eren estava olhando. Levi entendeu a mensagem alta e clara, estendendo a mão para pegá-la. No instante em que seus dedos roçaram o papel, um vento forte arrancou o lençol dele e o levou dançando junto com as rajadas de neve.

"Não!" Eren gritou, tentando pegá-lo, mas falhando enquanto voava além do alcance deles e através dos subúrbios, efetivamente perdido para sempre. Ele caiu ao lado de Levi quando desistiu de sua missão de resgate e visivelmente murchou.

"Está tudo bem", Levi tentou consolá-lo. "O que dizia?"

Eren deu-lhe um olhar estranho e mordeu o lábio por um momento antes de começar a rir. "Era apenas uma carta de feliz aniversário, na verdade, não era grande coisa ou coisa assim".

Levi se perguntou se Eren estava mentindo, mas não podia se preocupar muito com isso. Em vez disso, ele estendeu o cobertor e enrolou-o ao redor dos dois para ajudá-los a lidar com a temperatura fria. Era um cobertor enorme e Levi teve que se lembrar de não engolir o perfume de Eren como um monstro. "Eu aposto que era uma ótima carta", Levi disse fracamente na tentativa de fazer Eren se sentir um pouco melhor, sem revelar nenhum de seus verdadeiros sentimentos que queriam tanto rastejar por sua garganta e cair pela boca.

"Não era nada de especial", Eren deu de ombros, ainda fazendo beicinho.

"Se é de você, é sempre especial." Levi colocou o braço em volta de Eren e o puxou um pouco mais para perto pelo bem do conforto. Além disso, eles precisavam se aproximar para que ambos pudessem se encaixar sob o cobertor. Levi virou a cabeça, apenas para que seus lábios encontrassem a coroa da cabeça de Eren. Seus cabelos macios acariciavam os lábios de Levi e ele logo percebeu que estava beijando a cabeça de Eren.

Levi aprendeu a definição de avassalador enquanto respirava o perfume de Eren. As lembranças fracas de sua apresentação estavam rastejando sobre ele e enviando dores calorosas através de seu corpo. Flashes de necessidades primárias passaram por sua mente:  _ Ômega, necessito, reivindicação, marca, proteção, companheiro. _ Uma lembrança nunca esquecida de Eren querendo ser companheiro de Levi quando ele era mais jovem retornou alegremente à vanguarda de sua mente.

"Você gostou do seu presente?" Eren perguntou, quebrando a onda de instintos de Levi.

"Amo", Levi corrigiu. Ele pensou por um segundo e corou antes de reestruturar sua sentença. "Eu amo o presente, Eren." Assim como qualquer outra coisa que Eren havia lhe dado, todo presente de aniversário ou desenho, pedra brilhante ou artesanato, Levi adoraria para sempre. (N/a: Aqui ele disse “ _ Love _ ” que pode ser usado como um apelido carinhoso, acredito que seja por isso que ele corou e depois completou a frase.)

"A propósito, seu tio é estranho", Eren mencionou casualmente com um sorriso.

"Oh, eu sei", Levi ficou feliz em concordar e agradecido por suas brincadeiras habituais e amigáveis.

"Mas ele comprou um carro para você?"

"Ele comprou. Eu acho que ele é louco. "

"É um carro muito legal", o sorriso de Eren era maior que o normal, a ponto de ser quase assustador ou suspeito. "Você acha que vai ... conseguir muitos namoricos com ele, como seu tio disse?"

"Hã? Não. Acho que não vou ter nada disso. "

Eren soltou o ar que estava segurando: “Oh, bem, tudo bem. Apenas me levando por aí, então?”

“Só você,” Levi prometeu, se perguntando se Eren sabia exatamente que tipo de promessa era essa. Ele não desperdiçaria seu tempo cortejando alguém de quem realmente não gostava ou ousava dizer amava. Sempre, para sempre, apenas Eren.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o segundo capítulo da semana, até a próxima atualização. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

"Você parece muito melhor do que costumava", Kenny mencionou, alimentando um bourbon no gelo.

Kuchel lançou um olhar e um sorriso: “Isso é um elogio ou um insulto? Eu nunca posso saber com você. "

Enquanto os meninos saíam para a neve, ela e Kenny tiveram um momento a sós. A namorada de Kenny foi para o banheiro e Hannes se ofereceu para tirar a neve e o gelo da entrada da garagem para que Kenny pudesse sair sem ficar com o carro preso na garagem. Carla e Grisha estavam amontoados na sala perto da lareira.

"Um elogio. Você parece mais saudável” Kenny terminou sua bebida. "É por causa do seu namorado policial ou seu novo emprego?"

"Ambos", respondeu Kuchel honestamente. Seu trabalho a fez sentir uma sensação de realização e propósito que ela não sentia há anos. Melhor ainda, ela mesma fez com muito sacrifício e trabalho duro. Quando ela percebeu que a palavra 'namorado' saiu da boca de Kenny, ela recuou: “Peraí, peraí, peraí. Ele não é meu namorado. "

"Ele não é? O que ele é então?”

"Ele é ..." ela se viu hesitando, incapaz de defini-lo. Hannes se integrou à vida deles com tanta facilidade e conforto, que ela não percebeu o quão perto eles realmente haviam chegado.

Kenny viu uma pausa como uma oportunidade para conversar mais. Ele sempre adorou conversar, preencher o silêncio era uma de suas especialidades, mesmo quando eram crianças. “Olha, Kuchel. Este lugar cheira a seu filho, mas o cheiro dele também está aqui e não irá a lugar algum. Você sorri mais quando ele está por perto e cora também. Você parece uma pessoa _completamente_ diferente quando está com ele. Quero dizer, eu realmente não me lembro daquele cara Rod, mas você com certeza não parecia feliz com ele. "

"Bem, Hannes não bate em mim nem em Levi, é um bom começo", ela murmurou, ainda amarga pelas lembranças quando ela precisava ter e estar perto de um companheiro que dominava sua necessidade de segurança pessoal e Levi, pelo amor de Deus. Ela distraidamente esfregou a marca, não mais com saudade, mas com desgosto em vez disso.

Kenny ficou em silêncio por apenas um momento, algo que raramente ocorria. Ele a olhou inexpressivo por um momento antes que ela começasse a cheirar: a raiva dele. O cheiro familiar de seu irmão azedou e varreu o chão em uma crescente onda de emoção. Ele a trancou no lugar enquanto seu corpo seguia seu instinto.

"Ele ... o que ...?" Kenny declarou devagar e entre dentes.

"Rod Reiss é uma desculpa _suja, podre e horrível_ de um homem", Kuchel finalmente conseguiu dizer com solidariedade e certeza. Costumava queimar o pescoço para sentir outra coisa senão adoração pelo filho da puta, sua cruel biologia a ameaçando para ficar com seu companheiro por proteção e sobrevivência. Com o passar do tempo, porém, ela se curou e ficou mais forte. "Ele machucou a mim e a meu filho, mas não vai mais", ela falou como uma declaração ao mundo, falando sua verdade e deixando o mundo saber que Kuchel Ackerman não seria mais empurrado.

Kenny levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira. “Aquele homem _cruzou uma linha_ , Kuchel. Você deveria ter me dito antes. Por que você não disse? " sua voz se levantou por paixão e talvez um pouco de violência.

"Você acha que eu gostaria que meu próprio irmão fosse atrás do meu ex-companheiro?" ela declarou categoricamente para ele. “Isso me machucaria tanto quanto ele, você sabe. Eu sei que você nunca teve um companheiro, então eu sabia que você não saberia!”

"Eu vou _matar esse filho da puta_ ", rosnou Kenny.

Naquele momento, Hannes entrou na cozinha, provavelmente em resposta ao perfume de Kenny. Sua mera presença trouxe um vento de gramíneas de verão cobrindo o perfume de Kenny da maneira mais segura. "O que diabos está acontecendo?" ele latiu para Kenny, esperando uma resposta rápida.

“Rod Reiss. Ele é um homem morto andando” respondeu Kenny, confiante.

Hannes deu uma olhada entre Kuchel e Kenny antes de dar de ombros. “Finalmente, algo em que podemos concordar. Eu odeio o maldito bastardo.”

"Quer ir matá-lo?" Kenny ofereceu. Kuchel sabia o quão sério era seu irmão psicopata fronteiriço e também assumiu que Hannes pensava que era algum tipo de piada.

"Talvez da próxima vez", Hannes respondeu com incerteza, claramente se perguntando se ele estava falando sério ou não. Kuchel deu uma risadinha e o ar começou a clarear lentamente.

Os meninos voltaram para dentro e Levi já estava reagindo à violência no ar. Ele agarrou o pulso de Eren e o puxou em direção a Kuchel, colocando os dois sutilmente atrás dele e longe dos dois Alphas agitados.

“Que cavalheiro” Kenny murmurou em relação ao comportamento de Levi, “já é o cara dos Omegas, hum? Você conseguiu um ótimo Alpha, Eren.”

Os olhos de Eren quase saltaram de sua cabeça com as palavras de Kenny e ele já estava tagarelando com um rubor em brasa nas bochechas: “O quê? Levi não é meu ... quero dizer, eu não tenho um ... Nós não somos ... "  
Kenny riu, saindo de seu humor assassino em favor de um humor mais leve. “Desculpe, te assustar, garoto! Meu erro."

O pobre Eren olhou para Levi com enormes olhos cheios de admiração quando ele mordeu o lábio. Levi, para diversão de Kuchel, estava corando e optando por segurar um cobertor de flanela no rosto e murmurar algo sobre guardá-lo em seu quarto. Enquanto ele se afastava, Grisha e Carla estavam enfiando a cabeça na cozinha, na esperança de descobrir o que estava acontecendo, apenas para encontrar um Eren corado que os pressionava a voltar para casa.

Na pressa de Eren, ele nem teve a chance de se despedir de Levi, mas eles se veriam novamente em breve, para que isso não fosse grande coisa. Levi parecia um pouco irritado quando descobriu que Eren havia voltado para casa, mas então ele voltou correndo para o quarto, alegando que estava cansado.

Finalmente, Kenny e sua namorada também foram embora. Eles tinham uma longa viagem pela frente e queriam ir, então Kuchel não os culpou. Ela agradeceu-lhe profudamente pelo carro, sabendo o quão grande o presente era, mas não queria desencorajar seu irmão, fazendo-o levá-lo de volta.

Finalmente, eram apenas ela e Hannes. Os dois geralmente acabavam passando a noite juntos, conversando sobre o chá ou assistindo filmes juntos. Ela desabafou para ele sobre o trabalho ou, às vezes, sobre Levi quando ele estava sendo especialmente irritado. Ela desabafou sobre sua família ausente e irmão criminoso. Ela contou tudo a ele, só porque confiava nele o suficiente para não usar as informações contra ela ou sair sem dizer uma palavra. Eles estavam à vontade juntos e essa era a coisa favorita dela sobre Hannes. Ela não precisava ter medo ao redor dele, na verdade, sentia-se fortalecida pela presença dele e habilitada a fazer qualquer coisa.

"Eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa", ela finalmente disse enquanto servia a cada uma xícara de chá.

"O que é?" ele se sentou à mesa e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa com o queixo na mão, esperando o que ela tinha que jogar nele.

"O que nós somos?" ela soltou. “Kenny disse algo sobre você ser meu namorado ... Isso me fez pensar. O que somos exatamente?”

Hannes parou por um momento para pensar, escolhendo palavras honestas e reunindo seus pensamentos antes de soltá-las sem pensar. Ela apreciou essas pausas e esperou pacientemente. “Eu realmente gosto de você, Kuchel. Muito. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você e Levi também, você sabe disso. Eu penso em vocês como minha família. Eu sei que nós dois já nos comprometemos antes e que nós dois também nos machucamos ... ”ele coçou distraidamente sua marca de acasalamento. "Mas, para você, eu arriscaria novamente. Inferno, eu aceitaria essa aposta qualquer dia. Mas, se nunca chegarmos mais longe do que estamos agora, também estou bem com isso. Não me importo com o que somos, contanto que estejamos juntos ... contanto que sejamos _nós_ ".

Kuchel não tinha palavras para expressar o amor que pulsava em seu coração por ele. Seus pés a carregaram através da sala até a cadeira dele. Antes que ela percebesse completamente, ela estava pegando suas bochechas desalinhadas em suas mãos e beijando-o nos lábios com uma força que estava retida por meses. As mãos dele também seguraram suas bochechas, segurando-a no lugar, enquanto as duas se perdiam em seus tão esperados beijos. Quando eles finalmente se separaram, ela estava sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos. "Nós seremos _nós_ então", ela decidiu. “Mas talvez ... nós possamos ser nós só que um pouco mais próximos? Quero dizer, você praticamente já mora aqui, mas ... te ver o tempo todo não seria tão ruim. ”

"Não é tão ruim, hum?" ele riu, inclinando-se para a frente apenas o suficiente para tocar seus narizes juntos.

"Nada mal", ela riu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, sentindo uma tontura que não sentia há anos. Era uma emoção bem-vinda e uma que ela queria aproveitar para sempre.

Hannes passou a noite ali naquele dia, concordando com Levi que Kuchel chutava demais em seu sono. Ela acordou ao encontrar os membros emaranhados juntos e a cabeça no peito dele, feliz e indignavelmente feliz.

* * *

Levi se refugiou no escritório de sua mãe depois de ver mais um Alpha confessando seu eterno amor por Eren. Aparentemente, Levi havia perdido o controle de seus feromônios e eles estavam deixando os Omegas desconfortáveis. Foi então que um professor pediu que ele visitasse educadamente o escritório da enfermeira em busca de supressores extras. Ele se escoltou para lá apenas para descobrir que sua mãe não estava no escritório dela. Para passar o tempo, ele se sentou na cadeira dela e folheou uma revista de saúde que ela estava ali. A maioria dos artigos estava apenas tentando vender alguma coisa, parecia.

_Rut & Heat: Para casais Alpha e Omega, uma vida sexual saudável depende de parceiros sincronizando seus ciclos de rut e heat. Normalmente, os alfas se tornam mais receptivos aos seus companheiros antes do heat. O comportamento de um Alpha pode até mudar durante a semana de pré-heat, exibindo domínio sobre os outros, ficando ansioso em espaços públicos, acumulando itens como alimentos e bebidas e tornando-se facilmente agressivo, mesmo com o menor gatilho. A semana de pré-heat de um Omega consiste em comportamentos semelhantes, embora geralmente muito menos aparentes. Por fim, um rut será desencadeado por um heat para pares acasalados. Para pares não acasalados, os ruts ocorrem tipicamente uma vez a cada três meses para os Alphas, enquanto os heats ocorrem a uma vez por mês nos Omegas. Você é um par sem marca e precisa de alguma ajuda? Encontrando-se incapaz de sincronizar com seu companheiro? Experimente o HeatSync, um suplemento de engenharia biológica que pode ajudá-lo a recuperar sua vida sexual nos trilhos! (N/a: O período de duração dos ruts e heats estava o mesmo, mas como ela escreveu como se fosse diferente eu adaptei assim, já que normalmente é assim em fics abos.)_

_Perdendo os sentidos?: À medida que envelhecemos, nosso perfume desaparece naturalmente. Pare a biologia com Scent-Boost! Nossa tecnologia usa hormônios originalmente encontrados nas mariposas e reviverá sua vida amorosa ao máximo!_

_Lost Love: Ainda está sentindo a queimadura de um vínculo quebrado? Nós entendemos. Alfas e Omegas experimentam essa dor de maneira diferente. Os alfas podem se tornar cegamente agressivos e até manipuladores. Omegas podem ficar deprimidos e fisicamente doentes. Ajude a diminuir a dor com o nosso novo produto, BondEase. Pergunte ao seu médico se BondEase é adequado para você._

Levi suspirou com o quão chata a revista era e, em vez disso, recostou-se na cadeira do escritório de sua mãe, encarando o teto do que desperdiçando seu tempo em outro artigo estúpido.

Uma pequena batida na porta chamou sua atenção e ele se levantou para ver Historia Reiss entrar com a expressão mais sombria. O cheiro dela era inconfundivelmente semelhante ao de Rod, embora de uma maneira estranha. Levi estava saindo de sua cadeira, pronto para escapar da situação até que viu gotas de lágrimas brilhando em suas bochechas pálidas.

"O que aconteceu? Você está doente? Minha mãe não está aqui agora ...” Ele começou, sem saber o que fazer. "Eu posso buscá-la ..."

Historia estendeu a mão e agarrou a manga dele, os olhos arregalados enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego entre os choramingos trêmulos. Uma nova rodada de soluços surgiu e ela praticamente caiu sobre ele. Ele a abraçou em busca de apoio e levou os dois para a cama mais próxima, para que ambos pudessem se sentar. "O que aconteceu?" ele finalmente perguntou o mais suavemente que pôde quando as lágrimas dela começaram a diminuir. "Sentindo-se para baixo depois de apresentar?" ele imaginou que o cheiro dela era semelhante ao de Eren quando ele terminou. "Eren mencionou que você estava terminando e voltando para a escola hoje."

"Eu ..." ela começou lentamente, incapaz de pronunciar as palavras antes de soluçar uma vez e balançar a cabeça. "Esta manhã ... Ele ... eu apenas pensei que sua mãe, entre todos, entenderia ... Talvez ela pudesse ... ajudar ..."

Entre palavras quebradas, ela arregaçou as mangas para exibir uma série de manchas escuras e formadas. À vista, Levi ficou abruptamente com os punhos cerrados. Uma explosão de emoção o sacudiu, a maior parte sendo pura raiva e fúria enquanto suas lembranças se repetiam na frente de sua mente. "O que ele fez?" Levi perguntou lentamente, tentando manter a voz nivelada.

Ela congelou com o cheiro dele e o encarou com enormes olhos azuis de inverno que estavam se enchendo de novas correntes de lágrimas. "Eu ... devo ir", ela entrou em pânico e começou a se levantar para que ela pudesse sair correndo.

Levi se inclinou para frente e colocou as mãos em cada lado dela, prendendo-a no lugar. "Não, Historia, você vai esperar aqui até minha mãe voltar. Você não precisa falar comigo sobre isso, mas precisa contar a ela. Você estava certo, se alguém entenderia que seria ela.”

Em vez de lhe dar um tapa no rosto, como Levi esperava que ela fizesse, Historia fechou o espaço entre eles e o abraçou com força. Ele podia sentir o corpo dela chorando embaixo dele e tentou ficar atento aos seus feromônios - feliz por ter tomado alguns supressores para diminuir a potência. A raiva ainda vibrando através dele certamente afetou seu perfume e só a assustaria mais.

"Por favor, não conte a mais ninguém. Nem mesmo Eren. OK?" ela sussurrou.

"Ok, eu prometo", Levi sussurrou de volta, com a intenção de cumprir essa promessa também. Não era uma questão de ser jogada sem cuidado ou vazada. Levi conhecia muito bem o medo para ignorá-la e não a deixaria sofrer como ele. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo até que ela se acalmou o suficiente para parar de chorar. Foi então que a porta se abriu e Levi ficou agradecido por sua mãe ter retornado.

"Oh ..." uma nova voz saiu como um rangido por trás deles e não era da mãe dele. Levi saiu do abraço para se virar em direção à porta. Eren estava parado ali com o rosto torcido em choque e tristeza. Ele parou por um momento antes de simplesmente balançar a cabeça e sair correndo pelo corredor sem outra palavra.

Um minuto depois, Kuchel estava entrando pela porta parecendo confusa como sempre. “Levi, Eren estava aqui? Ele estava correndo pelo corredor e chorando, ele está bem? Ele se machucou? Ah!” Ela parou quando viu Historia. Levou apenas um momento antes de olhar para os braços machucados antes de juntar dois e dois. "Oh, querida", ela suspirou com a maior simpatia, empurrando Levi de lado para abraçar a loira.

Foi a sugestão para Levi para deixar as duas em paz, correndo para fora e se perguntando para onde Eren tinha ido. Levi podia ouvir fungadas e disparou na direção deles. Ele começou a descer em direção ao som antes de ser parado por um professor e levar sua bunda de volta à aula.

O resto do dia foi passado sentindo-se culpado como o inferno, imaginando o que diabos estava passando pela cabeça de Eren e o que exatamente o fez chorar. Levi sabia que era culpa dele, mas não tinha certeza do que exatamente levou seu amigo às lágrimas. Não só ele estava preocupado com Eren, mas ele estava pensando em Historia também. Ele não podia ter certeza do que ele fez com ela, mas o que quer que fosse, não estava certo nem um pouco. Rod atormentou sua vida e a de sua mãe e a última coisa que ele queria era que ele torturasse alguém novo.

"Ei, Levi, o que há com o novo carro?" Oluo perguntou perto do final da aula. "Ele é seu?"

"Sim, meu tio conseguiu para mim", respondeu Levi simplesmente, ainda completamente distraído por suas próprias preocupações.

"Legal! Quando todo mundo terminar de apresentar, devemos dar um passeio ou algo assim! " Oluo riu. "É meio solitário, com muitas pessoas sumidas. Pelo menos ainda estamos aqui, certo? "

"Sim", Levi olhou em volta da sala de aula para ver que muitos de seus colegas estavam faltando. A apresentação parecia ser uma gripe na escola, uma vez que alguém a iniciou uma onda. Ele passou o almoço com seus colegas mais velhos, como eles já haviam apresentado. Erwin, como todos haviam adivinhado, acabou sendo um Alfa. Hange, uma Omega. Mike e Nanaba eram ambos Betas. Oluo acabou por ser um Beta, embora Levi tenha notado que ele usava uma colônia que tinha um cheiro de Alfa. Ele tinha algumas pessoas acreditando que ele era um alfa, mas Levi sabia com certeza que ele não era.

A mente de Levi se afastou dos amigos. Ele ainda não conseguia superar o fato de ter feito Eren chorar de novo.

A segunda aula terminou, ele correu de volta ao escritório de sua mãe, onde ele e Eren geralmente se encontravam para ir para casa no final do dia, apenas para encontrar sua mãe esperando sozinha. "Eren foi para casa mais cedo hoje", disse ela suavemente, obviamente desgastada pelos eventos. "E eu vou ficar aqui para uma reunião com o diretor sobre a situação de Historia. Aqui, pegue minhas chaves e você pode voltar para casa, se quiser. Ligo para você quando terminarmos a reunião e você pode vir me buscar. OK?"

Levi apenas assentiu e pegou as chaves, se afundando em sua própria depressão enquanto dirigia para casa sozinho.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii gente! Aqui está o capítulo de hoje, espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos incentiva muito. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 16

Eren: 12

* * *

Eren ficou olhando pela janela da sala quando duas novas pessoas entraram na casa de Levi naquele fim de semana: Hannes e Historia. Sua mãe explicava isso várias vezes: Historia precisava ficar com um policial como Hannes por um tempo. Sempre que Eren perguntava o porquê, ela tropeçava nas palavras e só conseguia dizer a ele que era complicado e que Historia precisava de um novo lar. Depois de algumas semanas de preparação, finalmente estava acontecendo e seu estômago revirou com desconforto.

Ele foi para o quarto para ficar de mau humor, disfarçando de fazer dever de casa. Depois de pegar seus livros, ele os abriu e acabou olhando pela janela para o quarto vazio de Levi. Um pedaço muito ansioso de seu coração estava esperando para ver Historia entrar lá e era algo que Eren não tinha certeza de que ele poderia lidar. Ele tinha uma conexão com aquele lugar, ele se apresentou naquele quarto, e esse quarto era apenas para _ele_ e _Levi_. Era o ninho, a toca e o santuário longe do resto do mundo. Ele sabia que os aromas deles ainda se misturavam ali e, egoisticamente, não queria compartilhar isso com Historia, por mais agradável e doce que ela fosse.

Caramba, ela era doce. Eren não achava que alguém tão perfeito pudesse existir. Ela era linda, com cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Eren sabia que ela havia se apresentado recentemente como um Omega e cheirava a baunilha. Ela era feminina, adorável e basicamente uma deusa que andava pelos corredores do ensino médio. Mesmo antes de ela se apresentar, havia muitas pessoas que queriam cortejá-la e as cartas de amor que ela recebeu apenas se multiplicaram depois.

A imagem dela agarrada a Levi com o nariz roçando nas glândulas de cheiro dele atormentou a mente de Eren novamente. Ele pensou sobre o quão perto eles estavam pressionados, mas também a maneira gentil como Levi a segurava. Eren podia sentir seu próprio cheiro azedo se acumulando ao seu redor, morangos podres picando seu nariz. Mesmo depois de algumas semanas, a imagem ainda machucava seu coração. A neve derreteu e o inverno chegou ao fim, mas Eren ainda sentia o frio daquele momento.

"Eren?" seu pai bateu na porta do quarto e entrou. “Está bem? Sentindo-se doente ou algo assim?”

"Apenas uma dor de cabeça", ele mentiu.

"Vamos jantar na casa dos Ackerman hoje à noite. Você quer ir?”

Eren fez uma pausa, sem saber o que dizer. Ele queria defender seu território, mostrando a ele que não estava preocupado e garantir que nada acontecesse entre Levi e Historia. Por outro lado, ele queria amarelar e fugir.

Amarelar e fugir ganhou.

"Vou na casa da Mikasa", ele cuspiu, já pegando o telefone para mandar uma mensagem de texto para ela. _Posso ir jantar com você?_ À medida que envelhecia, ele percebeu o quão perto ele vivia de todos os seus amigos. Ele podia chegar na casa de qualquer pessoa em sua bicicleta, o que facilitava a fuga.

"Realmente?" Grisha inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sinceramente surpreso. "Você nunca perde o jantar na casa de Levi."

"Eu prometi a ela que iria", ele mentiu novamente, esperando impaciente que ela o mandasse uma mensagem de volta. Felizmente, como sempre, ela estava lá para ele. _Claro, venha._ Ele pegou um chapéu de beisebol e uma jaqueta de inverno e passou por seu pai: "Até mais!"

Eren podia ouvir seu pai gritando atrás dele, mas Eren não se importava com ele. Ele saiu pela porta da frente e correu para a garagem para pegar sua bicicleta. A rua estava praticamente livre de gelo e Eren desceu o quarteirão até a casa de Mikasa. Ele só esteve lá duas vezes, duas breves visitas para buscá-la ou deixá-la. Ela não chamava muita gente para visitar, mas Eren sabia que em um momento desesperado de necessidade - ela estaria lá.

Não demorou muito para chegar lá, quando ele entrou na garagem dela e deixou a bicicleta cair na grama do gramado da frente. Ele praticamente correu até a porta da frente e apertou a campainha. Ela estava lá em um instante, pronta para deixá-lo entrar.

A casa de Mikasa era uma das mais agradáveis do quarteirão, com telhados enormes e móveis muito bonitos. Sua mãe adorava decorar, aparentemente, e tinha toneladas de fotos da família nas paredes. Alguns em particular chamaram a atenção de Eren, um homem de uniforme militar. "Uau, Mikasa, eu não sabia que seu pai estava no exército", comentou ele, admirando o uniforme legal.

“Oh, sim, ele está. Ele viaja muito por causa disso” ela falou baixinho e guiou Eren em direção à sala onde ela tinha dois pratos de lasanha na mesa. A televisão estava ligada e sem som, algum tipo de filme estava sendo exibido que Eren não reconheceu. Fosse o que fosse, havia muitos monstros que chamaram a atenção de Eren.

Ele caiu no sofá de couro ao lado de Mikasa e os dois começaram a comer o jantar.

Claro, ela perguntou: "Então, o que aconteceu?"

"Historia está morando com Levi agora", ele murmurou, ainda fumegando sobre o fato.

"Por quê?"

"Eles não vão me dizer. Eu acho que ela precisa de um novo lar. O que você acha que isso significa?”

Mikasa pensou por um momento, dando algumas mordidas no jantar antes de decidir: "Talvez seus pais a tenham abusado".

Eren pousou o garfo para poder virar-se completamente para olhá-la. “Você acha?”

O amigo dele deu de ombros: "É a única razão pela qual ela tem que viver com um policial por um tempo. Tenho certeza de que funcionou bem para que ela pudesse ir à escola enquanto os serviços sociais tomam providências. ”

Mikasa, uma das pessoas mais maduras que ele conhecia, realmente tinha uma resposta plausível que deixou Eren se sentindo culpado como o inferno por ficar chateado com toda a situação. Ele se sentiu ainda pior que ainda se sentia desconfortável com a ideia de ela estar tão perto de Levi. Em um esforço para se distrair, ele olhou ao redor da casa vazia de Mikasa. Sua gigantesca sala de estar era apenas alguns sofás de couro enormes e uma grande televisão na parede. Através de um grande arco, ficava a cozinha e a área de jantar, mas Eren não conseguia encontrar ninguém por perto. A escada levava a um loft, embora parecesse bastante vazia também. "Onde estão seus pais?" ele perguntou, percebendo o quão sozinho eles estavam.

“Meu pai está fora a serviço. Minha mãe trabalha até tarde” explicou ela breve.

"Você fica sozinha aqui muito?"

Ela deu de ombros e assentiu, colocando o prato vazio de volta na mesa de café antes de lembrá-lo: "Lembra quando eu lhe contei sobre a dor feliz e a triste a muito tempo atrás?"

Eren assentiu lentamente, lembrando-se do conselho estranho que recebeu quando Levi foi embora.

Ela continuou explicando: "É chato que eles tenham ido, mas eu sei que eles fazem isso apenas pela nossa família. É uma dor feliz, eu acho. Sei que só dói porque eu os amo muito e acredito que eles voltarão. ”

Ele colocou um braço em volta dela, um gesto amigável e reconfortante, para puxar os dois para um abraço lateral. "Se você ficar sozinha ou triste, basta ligar", ele disse honestamente. "Armin e eu não vamos deixar você ficar muito sozinha. Nem Historia, Ymir, nem Jean. E eu sei que isso inclui os amigos de Levi e os da classe mais velha. ”

"Eu sei", ela sorriu quando disse isso e descansou contra ele.

"É bom pedir ajuda às vezes, você sabe", ele riu um pouco, percebendo o quão hipócrita ele estava sendo. Eren odiava pedir ajuda e na maioria das vezes quando ele realmente precisava, Levi estaria lá sem Eren ter que perguntar. Era uma conexão especial que eles tinham e ele também queria estendê-la a Mikasa. Ela estava sempre ajudando-o com seus trabalhos escolares, seus problemas sociais e todas as lutas que ela o mantinha fora. O mínimo que ele podia fazer era impedi-la de ficar muito sozinha.

"Vou tentar perguntar com mais frequência, então", prometeu. "Obrigado, Eren."

A conversa carinhosa e emocional deles acabou em gargalhadas do filme de monstros que estava sendo exibido. Provavelmente era para ser assustador, mas os dois mantiveram o silêncio e fizeram o diálogo rapidamente. Depois de algumas risadas e até alguns risos que Eren conseguiu puxar de Mikasa mais tarde e os créditos estavam rolando. Aparentemente, essa foi a deixa para Mikasa fazer outra pergunta profunda: "Então, você realmente gosta de Levi, hum?"

O rubor que sempre aparecia no rosto de Eren retornava sempre que o nome de Levi aparecia na conversa. Uma parte dele queria passar por cima do tópico como costumava fazer, mas a outra estava morrendo de vontade de confiar a alguém . Não havia melhor confidente do que Mikasa, então ele soltou: "Sim".

"Por quê?" ela inclinou a cabeça para ele. "Quero dizer, eu sei que vocês são próximos e cresceram juntos. Eu sei que você realmente admira ele. Mas ... isso não é algum tipo de síndrome de heróis, é? E ele não é meio ... velho?

“Síndrome de herói? Não” Eren sacudiu a cabeça ferozmente. "E ele também não é velho. Quero dizer, há muitas pessoas na nossa série namorando os estudantes do ensino médio. ” Ele fez uma pausa maior para classificar sua mistura caótica de pensamentos. Por que ele gostava tanto de Levi? Havia muito para contar. "Ele é meu melhor amigo", Eren deu de ombros, incapaz de encontrar uma resposta melhor. " _Claro_ , eu o admiro, mas isso é apenas porque ele é tão legal. Ele é legal comigo e não me trata de maneira diferente porque eu sou um ... Omega ... "Ele ainda demorou um pouco para falar.

"Ele gosta de você de volta?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei", Eren suspirou. "Eu quero pensar que sim."

"Eu acho que a escola inteira acha que sim", ela sorriu um pouco. "Na verdade, acho que toda a escola _sabe_ que ele gosta."

"Seja como for, isso é apenas um boato", Eren revirou os olhos. "Além disso, não quero deixar as coisas estranhas entre nós. E se não der certo? Não quero perder meu melhor amigo. "

"Não seria assim. Vocês ainda seriam amigos” ela tentou convencê-lo.

Ele continuou balançando a cabeça. “Não, não, não, lembra o que aconteceu com Hannah e Franz? Eles estavam tão próximos, namoraram, terminaram e agora nem conseguem se olhar."

"Eles voltaram semana passada", ela o informou. "Além disso, são Hannah e Franz. Não são Eren e Levi. " Ele lançou-lhe um olhar duvidoso, o que a levou a continuar. “Eren, não importa o quê, eu sei que esse cara viria atrás de você, não importa o quê. Não há como vocês não serem melhores amigos pra sempre. ”

Um chiado de pneus lá fora pegou os dois desprevenidos. Os dois pularam um pouco e olharam em direção à porta da frente, imaginando o que estava acontecendo. Apenas um momento depois, a campainha tocou, seguida por uma batida frenética na porta. Pelas pequenas janelas de vidro da porta da frente, Eren podia ver Levi espiando.

"Levi?" ele perguntou em voz alta, imaginando o que diabos ele estava fazendo na casa de Mikasa. Ele saiu do sofá para abrir a porta da frente, pronto para exigir algumas respostas dele. Em vez de colocar uma única palavra, Levi estava puxando-o para um abraço esmagador. O perfume jogou no rosto de Eren um balde de água fria. A doçura do alívio, o medo azedo, a raiva azeda e um pequeno sabor de baunilha que Eren tentou ignorar. "Porra, Eren, você me assustou", Levi amaldiçoou em um assobio. "Está muito escuro lá fora, você já devia estar em casa agora."

Eren olhou para fora para ver que estava realmente escuro. Ele saiu de sua casa ao pôr do sol, sem sequer pensar na chegada da noite. "Está tudo bem", ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Levi. "Eu tenho minha bicicleta, posso ir para casa sempre que precisar."

Levi se afastou para que ele pudesse segurar as bochechas de Eren e olhá-lo nos olhos. "Eren, eu sei que você odeia e me desculpe, mas você não pode sair sozinho no escuro sendo um Ômega. Há toneladas de idiotas por aí que o levarão. Eu sei que você acha que pode lutar bem e pode, mas isso não vai parar todo mundo. ”

Eren olhou furioso quando ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro de baunilha nas roupas de Levi, incapaz de ignorá-lo enquanto crescia em potência quanto mais tempo ele ficava perto. Era quase tão ofensivo quanto o fato de que seu status de Omega o impedia de andar de bicicleta à noite e que Levi estava quase latindo para ele.

Ele estava prestes a cuspir algo em troca, algo de que provavelmente se arrependeria quando Mikasa falou. "Ele está certo, Eren. Provavelmente é melhor você ir para casa com Levi. "

Eren sabia que dois contra um, contra Mikasa e Levi era inútil. Ambos o combateriam até a morte quando se tratava de sua segurança. Ele deixou o aperto de Levi para dar um rápido abraço em Mikasa e se afastou rapidamente de Levi pela porta da frente. Ele pegou sua bicicleta bruscamente e caminhou em direção ao carro de Levi, que foi estacionado ao acaso na calçada ainda correndo. Levi disse algo para Mikasa e seguiu Eren para fora, ajudando-o a colocar sua bicicleta no banco de trás e viu como Eren se sentou no banco do passageiro do veículo.

Quando Levi finalmente se sentou e começou a dirigir para casa, o cheiro azedo de Eren já havia preenchido o interior do carro. Ele manteve os olhos abaixados e dirigiu-se à raiva irracional que estava tentando controlar.

Como _ousa_ Levi agir tão preocupado com ele quando ele tem o perfume de Historia por todo corpo? Como ele _ousa_ dar um sermão a Eren sobre não sair tarde demais? O que era isso para ele afinal? Ele não era o Alfa de Eren ou mesmo seu irmão. Por que seus pais não ligaram ou o pegaram?

Levi estacionou em uma rua aleatória que não estava nem perto de casa. Eren virou-se para olhá-lo, imaginando o que eles estavam fazendo apenas para ver Levi olhando para ele com um olhar igualmente teimoso.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eren finalmente perguntou.

"Não vou nos levar de volta até que você me diga o que há de errado."

"Apenas me leve para casa como você queria", Eren cruzou os braços e suspirou. Ele realmente não queria brigar com Levi, ele só queria sair do carro antes de derramar completamente suas entranhas e chorar.

"Tudo bem, mas me diga primeiro o que está pensando. Você realmente não pode me dizer que está tudo bem com um perfume como esse. ”

"Pare de me cheirar."

“Pare de encher o carro com sua raiva. Foda-se, Eren, apenas me diga o que está acontecendo. Mikasa disse alguma coisa?”

"Mikasa não fez nada", ele foi rápido em defendê-la. "Por que você veio me pegar, afinal?"

"Eu disse a você, estava preocupado", afirmou simplesmente antes de alterar: "Estávamos todos preocupados com você. Seus pais me pediram para buscá-lo. Seu pai disse que tentou pedir para você voltar antes que ficasse muito tarde, mas você já tinha partido.”

"Por que você não me ligou então?"

"Seu telefone morreu."

Eren tirou o telefone do bolso, pronto para mostrar sua bateria cheia e provar seu ponto de vista. Em vez disso, ele percebeu que realmente havia ficado sem energia em algum momento daquela noite. "Oh."

Levi agarrou o volante e olhou para frente. "Eren, eu sei o quanto você não quer ser ... mas você é um Ômega. Você é vulnerável de algumas maneiras que outras pessoas não são. Mas você também tem muitas coisas que outras pessoas também não. Por favor, me prometa que permanecerá em contato comigo quando sair assim. OK?"

"Então me prometa que realmente não há nada entre você e a Historia!" Eren finalmente explodiu, descobrindo que ele não aguentava mais esconder a verdade.

"História?" Levi finalmente se virou para encontrar os olhos de Eren novamente, desta vez a severidade de sua expressão se transformou em completa confusão. "Nada está acontecendo entre nós."

“Então por que ela está na sua casa agora? Por que vocês estavam ... se abraçando? ”

Levi hesitou, fazendo uma pequena pausa antes de encontrar a frase certa. "Ela está em uma situação difícil agora, Eren. A escola e vários outros adultos concordaram que ela poderia ficar conosco porque minha mãe é enfermeira, Hannes é policial e Rod não pode entrar em nossa casa por causa da ordem de restrição que minha mãe recebeu. ”

Era vago, mas trouxe à tona a teoria de Mikasa. A culpa que Eren sentiu antes dobrou em seu intestino quando ele percebeu que realmente não havia nada acontecendo entre Levi e ela. "Oh", Eren sussurrou, pasmo novamente, sem nada de bom para dizer.

Os dois ficaram quietos pelo que pareceu um século. Eren sentiu-se completamente inútil e envergonhado por assumir o pior e direcionar seu próprio medo a Levi. Uma onda de tristeza tomou conta de seu coração e ele sentiu vontade de chorar.

"O que posso fazer para que você se sinta melhor?" Levi perguntou do nada, colocando em pausa a tempestade de pensamentos depreciativos de Eren. Seu tom soprou aquela tempestade como um forte vento do mar e abriu caminho para um céu mais claro na mente de Eren.

Havia realmente algo que faria Eren se sentir melhor naquele momento? Ele não precisava pensar muito sobre isso, sabendo exatamente o que seu corpo e mente estavam desejando. Sem pensar mais nisso, ele se inclinou sobre a alavanca de freio e abraçou Levi, apertando o pescoço e esfregando um pouco para compartilhar seus aromas. Para surpresa de Eren, Levi não se afastou ou o chamou de aberração. Em vez disso, ele se inclinou para Eren e o abraçou o melhor que pôde no ângulo estranho.

Depois disso, os dois se afastaram lentamente e não disseram uma palavra.

Levi finalmente o levou para casa. O caminho estava silencioso, mas estranhamente confortável. Uma onda de alívio deixou Eren sorrindo suavemente e incapaz de se concentrar nos maus pensamentos que ele tinha anteriormente. Na verdade, ele estava absolutamente tonto e seu coração parecia vibrar em seu peito. Ele abraçou Levi antes, muitas vezes, mas nunca assim.

Levi estacionou e deu um adeus a Eren quando ele relutantemente saiu do carro e voltou para casa. Depois de uma longa palestra sobre melhor comunicação e não sair sem discutir primeiro, ele conseguiu voltar para o quarto durante a noite. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi conectar o telefone, esperando com um toque de pavor pelas mensagens que acumulou enquanto estava morto. No momento em que voltou à vida, as mensagens de texto começaram a aparecer. Surpreendentemente, a maioria era de Levi.

_Levi: Eren? Você está bem?_

_Levi: Eren, estou ficando preocupado. Você chegou na Mikasa com segurança?_

_Levi: Eu sei que você provavelmente está com raiva de mim, mas por favor me diga que você está bem._

_Levi: desculpe se você está chateado com a Historia. Não é o que você pensa._

_Pai: Levi quer buscá-lo na casa de Mikasa, ele estará aí em breve. Vamos conversar quando você chegar em casa._

Outra notificação disse que ele tinha duas mensagens de voz. Ele ouviu primeiro a de sua mãe. "Eren, sou eu. Seu pai disse que você estava indo para a casa de Mikasa, mas você não atendeu nenhuma das nossas ligações. Os pais dela também não estão atendendo aos telefones. Estamos preocupados com você, querido. Volte em breve para sabermos que você está seguro. Levi anda andando pela sala desde que descobriu que você foi embora, acho que ele quer buscá-lo para ter alguma paz de espírito. Talvez eu deva mandar o papai te checar ... ah, espere ... Levi? Levi acabou de sair para buscá-lo com pressa.” Eren podia ouvir sua mãe dizendo a Kuchel que Levi havia fugido antes que a mensagem terminasse.

O próximo foi de Levi. "Ei, é Levi. Estou indo te pegar. Eu sei que você ficará bravo com isso, mas não me importo agora. Sem saber onde você está ... Porra, Eren, você está me assustando. Está escuro como breu e frio. Eu posso estar exagerando, mas não me importo mais. Eu só preciso saber que você está bem.”

Eren olhou pela janela novamente, mas em vez de temer o pensamento de Historia estar lá ou raiva por ser um Ômega, ele estava sorrindo ao ver Levi sentado em sua cama descansando a cabeça nas mãos. Levi não gritou com ele por frustração, mas porque ele realmente se importava. A constatação de que a dor que ele sentia se devia apenas ao fato de Eren se importar tanto lhe deu a coragem de segurar o quadro branco na janela com a mensagem: _Vem aqui?_

Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era esperar Levi olhar para cima e vê-lo e (esperançosamente) esgueirar-se pela janela do quarto para que Eren finalmente pudesse lhe dizer como ele realmente se sentia.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiii gente! Aqui está a atualização de hoje! Espero que gostemkk Não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos! Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 16  
Eren: 12

* * *

A cabeça de Levi estava latejando e ele não conseguia parar de respirar profundamente. O doce perfume de Eren se misturou com o dele em sua pele e encheu o ar com tanta força que ele pensou que iria sufocá-lo. Um ruído branco ecoou em seus ouvidos e através do crânio quando a visão do túnel assumiu o controle e apenas algumas palavras permaneceram no espaço vazio.

_Eren é meu Omega. Eren precisa de mim. Eren cheira tão bem. Meu. Meu. Meu._

Ele lentamente se sentou na cama e se atreveu a olhar para cima. Eren estava olhando para ele com o quadro branco, mas a visão de Levi estava embaçada demais para ler as palavras. Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi se concentrar no rosto de Eren, em seu sorriso e na maneira como seus olhos o atraíam. Seus pés o levaram para frente, apenas para ele se lançar na janela e bater a cabeça no vidro.

Ele podia ver Eren dizer alguma coisa e depois escrever furiosamente outra coisa no quadro branco, mas Levi ainda não conseguia ler. As vozes na mente de Levi cresceram em volume e em fúria.

_Por que estamos tão distantes? Por que ele não está aqui comigo?_

"Levi, eu estava arrumando a Historia no nosso sofá e ..." Kuchel entrou no quarto, mas parou na porta. Sua voz ajustou-se, calma e cuidadosa, “Querido? Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Eren ..." Levi rosnou um pouco, percebendo que a nova pessoa à sua vista definitivamente não era Eren. Ele a reconheceu como sua mãe e optou por se sentar em sua cama antes de atacá-la por invadir seu território.

"Eu acho que já faz um tempo desde seu último _rut_ ..." ela murmurou para si mesma antes de falar com ele novamente. "Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Eren esta noite, Levi?"

Tudo o que Levi pôde fazer foi esfregar o pescoço dele e desejar que ela fosse embora o mais rápido possível. Ela partiu, para sua felicidade, mas voltou rapidamente, para seu desgosto. De repente, ela estava estalando coisas de plástico na moldura da porta e da janela. Ela fez um movimento para fechar as cortinas, e isso era um pouco demais para Levi lidar. Ele soltou um grunhido desumano, um aviso, para recuar.

Eren estava pressionado contra sua janela, batendo com os punhos e gritando algo que Levi não conseguia ouvir. Ele estava estendendo a mão, lutando para abrir a coisa quando seus pais correram para o quarto para acalmá-lo. Eles se comportaram como sua própria mãe, passando freneticamente pelo quarto e colocando bloqueadores de perfume antes de fechar as cortinas para sempre.

"Não!" Levi gritou para eles, como se pudessem ouvi-lo. Sua visão sobre Eren foi cortada e tudo o que restou foi a escuridão lá fora.

A mãe dele fechou as cortinas em troca e falou com muita seriedade: “Acho que é a primeira vez em muito tempo que Eren o marca como seu. Entre isso, seus sentimentos em relação a ele, a presença de Historia e o estresse que você está passando ... acho que você está passando por um _rut_ , Levi. Apenas aguente firme e ele se acabará em um dia. Estarei aqui para você se precisar de algo, prometo.”

Com isso, ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás dela. Ele podia ouvir o barulho distinto da trava que ela instalara do lado de fora para mantê-lo dentro. Alguns minutos depois, ele ouviu Hannes do lado de fora. Levi se atreveu a espiar e o viu fechar as travas nas janelas do quarto dele e de Eren para impedi-los de abri-las. Assim, suas chances de ver Eren novamente se foram e Levi ficou em seu quarto em estado de pânico.

_Como eu devo chegar até ele? Onde está meu Omega? Eu deveria estar com ele, protegendo-o, tomando-o._

Ele se jogou no travesseiro, inalando o mais profundamente que pôde, na tentativa de encontrar o perfume de Eren. Como um cão de caça, ele farejou todo o quarto até encontrar o cobertor que recebeu no aniversário. O perfume de Eren ainda estava lá e Levi se envolveu em uma tentativa de encontrar algum tipo de conforto.

Seu nariz não era a única coisa que precisava de Eren, sua metade inferior inteira queimava e doía com uma urgência que só podia ser aliviada de uma maneira.

As roupas coçavam e eram quentes, então ele se livrou delas. O tempo todo, ele nunca soltava o cobertor. Ao contrário de suas roupas, ele o mantinha calmo e um tanto tonto. Normalmente, nesse momento, ele não se importava em pegar seu laptop e procurar sites sujos para se masturbar, mas ele realmente não precisava da ajuda. Sua mente estava se enchendo da única coisa que Levi ansiava que parecia moralmente errada, mas também certa demais para ele se importar.

Ele precisava de Eren em sua cama com as pernas abertas, chamando Levi para mais perto para provar sua pele e sentir seu calor. Como ele se sentiria sob o corpo de Levi? Como ele soaria quando eles finalmente pudessem se beijar? Levi agarrou sua própria ereção e lentamente se acariciou com o pensamento. A pele macia pegou um pouco de atrito na palma da mão e ele irritadamente agarrou o creme na mesa de cabeceira para um pouco de lubrificação. Um canto vergonhoso na mente de Levi desejava que ele tivesse a de Eren, sabendo o quão doce seria o cheiro (e o sabor). Levi estremeceu com o pensamento e a frieza recém-descoberta em seu pênis e manteve seus movimentos uniformes, sem perceber, à medida que ficavam mais rápidos e mais ásperos a cada passagem.

 _Isso não está certo_ , ele continuou pensando. Não porque ele estava se masturbando com o pensamento de seu melhor amigo mais jovem, mas porque ele não estava acasalando com ele.

O perfume em seu pescoço estava brincando com seu cérebro, fazendo-o pensar que Eren estava lá quando ele realmente não estava. Isso estimulou a queimação em sua virilha e o fez acariciar cada vez mais rápido.

Um inchaço repentino na base de seu pênis chamou sua atenção, um ponto que rapidamente se tornou extremamente sensível ao mais leve toque de seus dedos. Um único toque provocou arrepios na espinha e o fez estremecer fisicamente, gemendo. _Um nó_ , ele deduziu com lógica confusa. _A porra de um nó que deveria ter sido para Eren._

Ele gemeu de prazer e irritação enquanto sua mão continuava fazendo todo o trabalho. Um orgasmo correu sobre ele, bem como um fluxo constante de gozo. Não saciou seus desejos, não por um longo tempo. No breve momento de descanso, ele se perguntou se Eren estava bem e decidiu que não poderia mais adiar a verdade. Ele precisava contar a Eren como se sentia, e ele precisava fazer isso rápido. Eren era jovem e disse inúmeras vezes que não queria um companheiro sempre que alguém pedia para cortejá-lo, mas Levi estava determinado a encontrar uma maneira de mudar de idéia.

* * *

Tudo estava quente e Eren se sentiu tonto. Seus pais o trancaram em seu quarto e explicaram algo sobre um _heat_ , ao qual ele realmente não estava prestando atenção. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em Levi, esperando que ele estivesse bem e se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. No segundo em que ele olhou para Eren, seus olhos se arregalaram como se algo estivesse errado. Ele então bateu na janela como se pudesse atravessá-la, o que teria feito Eren rir se não tivesse sido dominado por uma nova sensação rasgando seu corpo.

"Levi ..." ele choramingou, querendo sair da cama e espiar pelas cortinas. Quando ele finalmente o fez, ele percebeu que as cortinas de Levi estavam fechadas e a capacidade de se verem se fora. A visão decepada deles deixou o coração de Eren em pânico e tudo o que ele queria era ver Levi, para ver se estava bem e exigir que ele viesse.

Sua alma teimosa o empurrou para agarrar a janela e tentar abri-la, decidindo que, se Levi não pudesse vir, Eren iria apenas procurá-lo. Ele destrancou as fechaduras por dentro, apenas para descobrir que também havia sido trancada por fora.

Com um grunhido frustrado, ele abandonou esse plano na esperança de um novo. Ele pegou seu telefone celular entre várias outras coisas espalhadas pelo seu quarto bagunçado. Levi o criticou por viver em um chiqueiro, mas Eren sabia onde estava tudo. Algumas das camisas de Levi estavam escondidas embaixo da cama dele, ele as jogou para cima e segurou uma no nariz enquanto trazia outros itens roubados para sua cama, como um travesseiro da cama de Levi que ele pegara emprestado e mais algumas de suas camisolas. . Quando todos os itens foram organizados com segurança em um círculo desleixado na cama de Eren, ele se arrastou no meio e se escondeu até que seu nariz estava em um local particularmente perfumado. O calor ainda o incomodava e ele precisava se aproximar do perfume de Levi, para que suas roupas fossem efetivamente arrancadas e jogadas pelo quarto.

Nesse pequeno ninho, ele finalmente conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Ele não podia ver Levi, mas podia cheirá-lo e isso foi o suficiente. Eren tentou desbloquear o telefone para poder enviar uma mensagem para Levi ou ligar para ele, mas seus dedos suados escorregavam e a metade inferior continuava ardendo e desejando necessidades que não podiam ser satisfeitas. Ele colocou o telefone de lado em favor de abaixar suas mãos para se acariciar. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em Levi, o jeito que ele cheirava, o quão bonito ele estava, e aquele sorriso reservado apenas para Eren. Sua voz encheu a cabeça de Eren e cada pequeno elogio e coisa doce que ele já disse repetiram em sua mente como um disco quebrado. Com o cheiro de Levi no pescoço, no nariz e cercando-o como uma bolha protetora, Eren choramingou quando lembrou que Levi na verdade não _estava_ lá para ajudar a atender suas necessidades.

Foi como se apresentar novamente. Tão perto, porém tão longe.

Eren procurou debaixo da cama um pouco mais para encontrar alguns brinquedos que Kuchel havia conseguido durante a apresentação. Depois de limpos e desinfetados, eles não tinham cheiro de Levi e ele se sentiu mal ao olhar para eles. Ainda assim, ele precisava de _algo_ e precisava _rápido_. Era tão fácil mergulhar o vibrador dentro de seu buraco molhado e acalmar um pouco a dor em seu intestino.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar com a parte mais teimosa de seu cérebro. _Levi, você definitivamente fez isso comigo. E se você fez isso, você deveria consertar._

Eren pensou em todas as diferentes maneiras que Levi poderia ter consertado, em todas as maneiras que ele poderia ter satisfeito as necessidades de Eren por dias a fio. Com essa quantidade de músculo e resistência, ele não teria problemas em usar um pouco de força para sacudir seu corpo e empurrar se completamente dentro dele. Eren poderia ter se deitado e deixado seu Alpha tomar as rédeas ao empurrar, puxar e abalar o mundo de Eren. Ele teria um nó que poderia esticá-lo ao máximo e dar a ele exatamente o que ele realmente queria.

"Porra ..." ele gemeu, esperando que não fosse alto o suficiente para seus pais ouvirem. Ele não usava a palavra com frequência, apenas quando realmente precisava. Quando ele veio sob si mesmo, ele definitivamente precisava de algum tipo de palavrão para combinar com a intensidade que isso possuía.

Não era como se ele não tivesse se masturbado ao pensamento de Levi antes (se ele estava espiando pela janela ou apenas uma série de sonhos sujos). Ainda assim, seu _heat_ parecia tornar tudo mais forte. Em apenas alguns minutos, seu pênis estava duro e tenso novamente e Eren usou um pouco de seu próprio lubrificante para se dar prazer mais uma vez. E de novo. E de novo.

Eventualmente, chegou ao ponto em que ele desejava poder ir para a cama. Isso trouxe uma nova rodada de devaneios, como Levi o segurando firmemente na noite. Eren queria se aconchegar contra ele e respirar aquele aroma cítrico quente e reconfortante enquanto ele se afastava. Ele queria que seu corpo se fundisse com o de Levi da maneira mais relaxada, permitindo que ele caísse em um sono profundo. A melhor parte foi que, quando ele acordasse, Levi ainda estaria lá, segurando-o sem a intenção de deixá-lo ir.

Eren enterrou o rosto corado em um travesseiro e se perguntou se seus sonhos se tornariam realidade. Depois de ganhar a coragem de finalmente confessar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ele acabou caindo em uma confusão de fantasias sujas e orgasmos movidos pelo _heat_. Uma parte dele se perguntava se a mesma atração sexual também ultrapassara Levi. Seu perfume também deixou Levi um pouco louco? É por isso que ele parecia tão em pânico antes?

Eren imaginou que não descobriria, não sem fazer a pergunta mais embaraçosa. _Você entrou em um rut depois que te marquei?_ Como diabos ele poderia perguntar a Levi algo assim? Ele já havia se arriscado esfregando o pescoço em um abraço apertado, mas perguntando a ele sobre um _rut_?

A imagem de Levi em um rut dançava em torno da cabeça de Eren e era uma rodada totalmente nova de masturbação intensa e bagunçada. Eren virou de bruços e se esfregou no travesseiro de Levi enquanto trabalhava o vibrador dentro e fora dele com a mão livre. Lubrificante escorreu pelos dedos e o travesseiro de Levi foi destruído. Não era perfeito, mas funcionou até ele finalmente se acalmar mais uma vez.

Ele se esforçou para não pensar em Levi ou em algo remotamente sensual, como se isso ajudasse o _heat_ a passar um pouco mais rápido. O fato de ele estar cercado por um museu não oficial das coisas de Levi que Eren conseguiu roubar não ajudou seu objetivo e acabou mantendo-o acordado metade da noite em uma névoa.

Durante toda a neblina, ele conseguiu se apegar a uma verdade brilhante. Levi precisava saber como ele se sentia, não importa o quê. Eren encontraria uma maneira de provar a Levi que ele não era seu pequeno garoto malcriado e vizinho. Ele ia fazer Levi se apaixonar por ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoje vai ser só esse, surtem muito até a próxima atualização. Até terça <3


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está a atualização de hoje! Espero que gostem do capítulo, não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Eren não conseguia se concentrar na aula com todas as decorações com temas de coração rosa e vermelho espalhadas por toda a escola e notas de amor sendo passadas como algum tipo de droga nas ruas. Uma certa confiança romântica parecia aumentar a capacidade de todo mundo confessar seu amor eterno e paixões secretas, dando a alguém a chance de finalmente estar com a pessoa com quem sempre sonhou. Não apenas havia amor no ar, mas também um ciúme muito potente que pairava no coração de Eren sempre que ele via uma pessoa nova enfiar uma carta de amor nos pequenos espaços do armário de Levi ou pedir a um amigo que a entregasse por eles. Ele havia perdido a conta do grande número de confissões que Levi havia recebido naquele dia e não tinha como saber se ele retornava o carinho ou não.

Ele abriu o seu próprio armário e viu como os cartões e envelopes em forma de coração flutuavam e caíam no chão em uma pequena pilha. Com um pouco de resmungo, ele os juntou e passou por eles na esperança de ver a letra de Levi rabiscada graciosamente em uma das notas. Em vez disso, eram apenas alguns alphas da classe superior e alguns Betas também. Nenhum deles era de Levi, o que o deixou suspirando e colocando as anotações no fundo da mochila.

"Ei." Eren olhou para cima e viu Mikasa encostada no armário ao lado dele. Ela tinha um maço de corações doces na mão e estendeu-o para ele. "Parece que você tem muitas confissões."

"Sim", ele deu de ombros e pegou os doces com um pouco de agradecimento. Ele os abriu e começou a devorá-los em suas próprias frustrações. Ele então percebeu o que sua mãe queria dizer com 'comer por estresse'. "E você?"

"Eu ainda não apresentei, mas ..." ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou oito envelopes. "Eu tenho alguns, sim. Não tanto quanto você. Você conseguiu um de ...?

"Não", respondeu Eren imediatamente com uma carranca aborrecida. "Seria estranho se eu fizesse algo por ele?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Omegas convidam outras pessoas o tempo todo. Não é a idade da pedra, Eren. Apenas vá em frente."

Ele mordeu o lábio, imaginando como diabos ele abordaria Levi sobre isso. Houve inúmeras vezes que sua pura determinação de expressar seus sentimentos assumiu o controle e ele tinha as palavras na ponta da língua, mas nunca conseguia fazê-las sair. Ele precisava fazer algo romântico, como um grande gesto? Ou ele poderia simplesmente dizer isso? "Eu vou pensar", ele finalmente disse, reunindo seus livros para a próxima aula e seguindo-a.

Eren não se arrependeu de ter contado a Mikasa sobre seus sentimentos por Levi. Ela acabou por ser o melhor confidente que ele jamais poderia ter pedido e ajudou-o a manter o controle sobre as emoções furiosas que derramavam de seu coração. Pouco tempo depois, ele confidenciou a Armin também quem apenas riu e disse que já sabia. Aparentemente, Eren não era tão discreto quanto a sua paixão como ele pensava anteriormente.

"Jaeger", Jean correu para ele e Mikasa com um olhar estranho no rosto. "Você viu Armin?"

"Não", Eren olhou para Mikasa, que apenas balançou a cabeça também. "Eu acho que ele está doente ou algo assim", decidiu Eren depois de não ter visto seu amigo loiro o dia inteiro.

"Oh ..." Jean pareceu desapontado e tirou algumas caixinhas da bolsa. "Bem aqui. Vou dar a vocês agora, então. Ele entregou a cada um deles uma pequena caixa embrulhada lindamente.

"Você fez isso?" Mikasa perguntou, cutucando o laço rosa brilhante.

"Sim, eu fiz", Jean coçou a nuca e corou antes de jogar uma careta irritada e latir para eles, "O quê? É dia dos namorados! Você não _deveria_ dar coisas para as pessoas de quem gosta? "

Eren apenas riu e deu um tapa no braço de Jean. "Quem adivinharia que você era tão romântico?" Ele cavou em sua própria bolsa e tirou um saquinho de cordão cheio de guloseimas compradas na loja, entregando-o ao amigo com um pequeno sorriso e dando um para Mikasa também. Sua mãe fez todos eles e disse-lhe para distribuí-los a seus amigos no espírito do feriado, embora Eren estivesse um pouco consumido demais em perseguir cada interação de Levi em vez de distribuí-los.

Durante toda a aula, surgiram idéias na cabeça de Eren sobre como fazer Levi se apaixonar por ele. Todas elas pareciam ótimas no começo, antes que ele percebesse o quão extravagante e estúpidas elas eram. Raspou-os mentalmente e começou de novo, repetindo o ciclo até a hora do almoço.

Eren, Mikasa e Jean se juntaram a Ymir e Historia à mesa com bandejas de almoço na mão. Depois de várias semanas, Historia ainda estava morando na casa de Levi e ainda tinha aquele cheiro cítrico nela. Não era perceptível, nem Ymir não percebeu, mas Eren percebeu. Ele e Historia não conversaram muito desde que ela se mudou e, sempre que o via, corava e começava a conversar com Ymir de uma maneira ininterrupta, como se fosse para impedir qualquer oportunidade de Eren falar com ela.

Ele decidiu que era seguro dizer que ela parecia mais interessada em Ymir do que Levi, mas um demônio cortante dentro de seu coração ainda sentia uma certa inveja por ela por estar tão perto dele. Ela era linda, engraçada e doce - o Omega perfeito. E se esse fosse o tipo de pessoa que Levi gostava? E se ele não gostasse de meninos?

Ymir estava alimentando Historia chocolates à mão e dizendo algo sobre o quão fofa a loira era. "Vamos fugir e nos casar, ok? Deixe-me adotá-la e mantê-la para sempre!"

Historia cantarolou, assentiu e mastigou alegremente. Ela parecia sorrir mais a cada dia, o que Eren ficava feliz em ver. Ele teve que afastar seu próprio egoísmo e lembrar-se de agradecer por ela estar no lugar mais seguro que jamais poderia estar. Eren não conseguia imaginar como seria, não se sentir seguro em casa e temer os pais. Parecia um pesadelo e era difícil acreditar que Historia vivesse e ainda pudesse encontrar forças para sorrir. Ele realmente não poderia estar chateado com ela, não depois do que ela passou.

"Eren Jaeger?" um veterano bateu no ombro de Eren. Ele virou-se para ver um cara com quem nunca tinha conversado antes. Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado, esperando o Alfa falar. "Eles realmente não estavam brincando quando disseram que você tinha olhos lindos", eles finalmente riram. "Uau, você é deslumbrante."

"Uh, obrigado?" Eren sorriu sem jeito com o elogio e olhou ao redor da sala para ver várias pessoas olhando para eles.

"Eu sei que você recusou vários Alphas e Betas, mas você não vai me recusar, não é?" Ele se inclinou para frente, colocando as duas mãos na mesa do almoço para prender Eren. "Eu acho que é porque ninguém realmente desvendou você ainda, Eren. Você não parece do tipo que rola e deixa qualquer pessoa andar sobre você. Eu acho que você precisa de um pouco mais de esforço."

Era exatamente o que Eren temia.

"Ei, deixe-o em paz", Mikasa se interrompeu, de pé e pronta para arrancar o cara.

Ele a ignorou e se inclinou ainda mais para o ponto em que Eren não podia cheirar nada, exceto o perfume grosso e dominador de um Alpha que ameaçava forçar seu corpo a uma paralisia submissa. "Então o que você diz?"

"Se essa é sua idéia de um gesto romântico, é terrível", murmurou Eren, tentando não respirar tanto. "Vou lhe dizer como já disse para todo mundo, não estou interessado em cortejar". _Qualquer um que não seja Levi Ackerman_ , Eren queria tanto insistir no final de sua sentença.

"Acho que a pessoa certa não apareceu. E, olhe, eu estou aqui e pronto para fazer você meu!" o Alfa respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, pensando que estava sendo esperto ou espirituoso.

Uma mão veio sobre o ombro do Alfa e o afastou da mesa. O Alfa tropeçou para longe de Eren e se virou para ver Levi parado ali com uma carranca gelada. "Ele disse para se afastar", Levi resmungou, mantendo aquele olhar firme em seu rosto.

"Olha, eu sei que você é obcecado por ele, Ackerman, mas ele obviamente não gosta de você de volta. Se ele realmente quisesse você, você já o teria. E adivinha? Você não tem. Eu acho que _você_ é quem deveria recuar" o Alfa cruzou os braços e se colocou entre Levi e Eren.

Levi levantou o punho e deu um passo à frente, preparado para dar um soco no cara. Antes que ele pudesse dar outro passo, a voz de Kuchel surgiu do nada. "Levi!" ela gritou, pisando com a lancheira na mão. "Meu escritório. Agora. Você também, Eren."

"Eu não fiz nada ..." Eren gemeu baixinho, mas o rosto de Kuchel não permitiu mais nenhuma queixa. Ele pegou sua mochila, acenou adeus aos amigos e caiu enquanto seguia ela e Levi até o consultório da enfermeira.

Não foi apenas humilhante ser abordado por um alfa tão insistente e fazer com que seu amigo tentasse lutar contra ele, mas ainda pior quando a enfermeira da escola estava gritando com ele e dizendo para ele ir ao seu escritório. O rosto de Eren estava em um tom vermelho forte enquanto ele fazia a longa e vergonhosa caminhada pelos corredores até chegar ao escritório de Kuchel. Ele costumava visitá-la com bastante frequência sempre que seus feromônios estavam agindo ou se ele precisava de um rosto amigável para conversar. Em vez da atmosfera amigável, no entanto, parecia bastante escuro e sombrio. Eren culpou o cheiro azedo de Levi que estava rapidamente enchendo a sala.

Levi e Eren estavam sentados nas duas camas em seu escritório, os dois voltados um para o outro. Kuchel largou duas grandes pílulas brancas na mão de Levi e o instruiu a tomá-las. Ela sentou-se na cadeira e suspirou, beliscando a ponta do nariz. "Você poderia ter machucado aquele garoto, Levi", ela suspirou.

"Desculpe", ele murmurou. Foi a única explicação que ele deu a ela.

"Eu sei que conversamos sobre isso várias vezes. Sem brigas. Se você sentir raiva ou a necessidade de socar alguma coisa, você entrará aqui imediatamente."

"Eu não o deixaria por si mesmo!" Levi estourou, levantando-se da cama e encarando-a. Era estranho vê-los quase na mesma altura, ele estava quase olhando para ela. "Há um monte de alfas de merda por aí que não se preocupam com o Omegas como nós! Aquele cara provavelmente forçaria Eren a se submeter, eu podia sentir o cheiro! Eu tive que fazer algo. Eu tive que protegê-lo."

"Você poderia ter chamado um professor."

"Havia muitos lá e _nenhum_ deles escolheu interferir. Eles nunca fazem. Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber como os Omegas são tratados. "

Ela ficou quieta por um momento antes de respirar profundamente e passar por Levi para chegar a Eren. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e explicou suavemente: "Sinto muito por ter te puxado para longe assim. Eu sabia que seria melhor remover você dessa situação do que apenas levar Levi embora. Você definitivamente não fez nada de errado. "

"Oh ..." Eren saiu entre as emoções que inundavam sua mente e coração. Entre as palavras de Levi e o perfume agradável e reconfortante de Kuchel, foi difícil para Eren ficar chateado. Ele apenas sorriu e agradeceu suavemente, ocupando as mãos com as cordas da camiseta.

"Com seus feromônios assim, acho melhor você ir para casa, Levi", falou Kuchel sem olhar para o filho. "E você, Eren? Como você está se sentindo depois de tudo isso?

"Eu estou bem," mentiu Eren. Realmente, ele queria se agarrar a Levi e gritar no topo de seus pulmões que ele não queria que o Alpha saísse. Quanto mais cedo Levi saísse, mais cedo outro tentaria dominá-lo, submetendo-o a um cortejo forçado. Levi estava certo, ninguém iria interromper algo assim. Isso acontecia o tempo todo, especialmente com os Alfas mais fortes, que sabiam exatamente como convencer as pessoas a fazê-las fazer o que lhes foi dito. Eren se orgulhava de não ser um que recuava facilmente, mas ele não podia confiar em seus próprios instintos para não se curvar a um Alpha forte.

Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo também e segurou as mãos dele. "Você está tremendo", ela sorriu no comentário, provocando-o um pouco sobre a mentira óbvia. "E seu perfume está um pouco fora de controle, eu diria."

Eren nem percebeu como seus feromônios estavam envolvendo-o, enviando um pedido de socorro a qualquer Alpha próximo (Levi, em particular) com um gosto e um cheiro sintonizados com suas emoções. Eles devem ter perfurado os medicamentos que ele tomou para controlá-los no calor do momento.

"Você ficaria bem se Levi a levasse para casa durante o dia? Vou informar seus professores. Caso contrário, você estaria sentado aqui esperando seu perfume se acalmar por algumas horas. Acho que você terá mais facilidade em lidar com isso em casa, onde se sente seguro ", explicou ela. "Acho que sua mãe está lá se não estiver fazendo compras ou na aula de autodefesa".

Eren finalmente assentiu, ansioso para não suportar mais algumas horas recebendo confissões e bilhetes de amor aos quais ele nunca responderia e o potencial de ser encurralado novamente. Ele começou a ansiar pelo interior do carro de Levi, onde o pequeno espaço estava saturado no perfume reconfortante do Alpha.

"Eu acredito que você não fará nada desagradável", Kuchel murmurou para Levi enquanto voltava ao computador para escrever alguns e-mails. "Eren, vou deixar sua mãe saber que você está a caminho de casa e contar a ela o que aconteceu. Eu apenas avisei seus professores e conselheiro que vocês dois estarão ausentes da aula pelo resto do dia. Continue então. Vejo você, Levi, quando chegar em casa e cuide do seu perfume, para que você não assuste a Historia."

Os dois garotos saíram apressados do escritório e pararam nos respectivos armários ao sair. Eren corou e se virou quando viu uma nova rodada de bilhetes de amor caindo do armário de Levi como confetes. Ele corou um pouco mais quando abriu o seu próprio para encontrar o mesmo cenário. Com os presentes e cartões de Dia dos Namorados enfiados em suas malas, eles estavam saindo do prédio e a explosão de ar fresco deixou Eren se sentindo melhor.

Ele sentiu a necessidade de dizer algo a Levi, mas não sabia ao certo o que. O leque de frases se juntou enquanto ele esperava algum tipo de alerta para soltar uma.

_Você está se sentindo bem?_

_Obrigado pelo que você fez hoje._

_Não quis dizer aquilo quando disse que não queria que ninguém me cortejasse._

_Você decidiu cortejar alguém hoje? Você deixou seu crush saber como você se sente?_

_Levi, eu realmente gosto de você._

Nenhum deles saiu. O perfume de Levi era uma mistura entre raiva e algo novo que Eren não conseguia definir. Não criou uma atmosfera faladora e não desapareceu até que ambos estivessem seguros no carro. Eren inalou profundamente para encher seus pulmões com um doce aroma cítrico que sempre podia transformar sua carranca em um sorriso. Até Levi parecia relaxar também quando sua linguagem corporal se tornou menos rígida e agressiva.

(N/a: Coloquem a música )

O rádio tocava músicas antigas e românticas no espírito do feriado. Eren ouviu atentamente enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas para dizer e tentou não encarar Levi demais. Foi difícil quando tudo o que ele sempre quis no mundo estava sentado ao lado dele.

_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you._

Parecia tão óbvio que as palavras pareciam jogá-lo bem no rosto, um sussurro constante em seu cérebro que desejava se tornar uma voz. Levou toda a volta para casa para reunir aqueles poucos segundos de coragem que ele precisava para tirá-los da luz.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you._

"Ei, Levi?" Eren perguntou, finalmente, virando-se para encarar seu melhor amigo. Levi estacionou o carro na garagem e se virou para olhar Eren com olhos esperançosos. Seu perfume não era mais de raiva ou violência, mas o oposto. Nublava-o em um cobertor quente, reconfortante e feliz que também envolvia Eren. A paisagem nevada e gelada do lado de fora do carro não era nada comparada aos aromas de verão de laranjas e morangos, misturando-se em uma harmonia fresca e ensolarada.

_Like a river flow, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes some things were meant to be._

"Sim, Eren?" Levi perguntou e Eren percebeu que demorou um pouco para falar. Ele ficou tão envolvido com a imagem de Levi que esqueceu que estava dizendo alguma coisa. Como sempre, seu melhor amigo teve uma maneira de atordoá-lo em um silêncio cheio de reverência. Tudo em Levi parecia exigir a atenção de Eren da melhor maneira.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too. 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you._

"Eu gosto de você, mais do que tudo. Eu gosto de você, mais do que ninguém. Eu gosto de você já muito tempo agora. Você também gosta de mim?"

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E hoje temos atualização DUPLA!! Eu não ia fazer vocês sofrerem esperando até quinta pra saber a resposta do Levi, então comentem muito no próximo capítulo como agradecimento u.u Até logo <3


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o segundo capítulo de hoje, lembrem se de comentar o que acharam. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Eren: 12  
Levi: 16

* * *

Levi mal podia acreditar nas palavras saindo da boca de Eren. Depois de um dia inteiro se preocupando com todas as confissões que voavam pela escola e as cartas de amor guardadas no armário de Eren, horas de ansiedade de que Eren realmente aceitasse a oferta de alguém para cortejá-lo, Eren acabou perguntando a Levi. Mas, novamente, Levi podia acreditar. Depois de tanto tempo refletindo sobre os sentimentos de Eren, tudo ficou claro. Eren _gostava_ dele mais do que um amigo e mais do que uma figura fraternal. Não era uma aderência imatura, mas sim uma verdadeira afeição.

Assim como as esperanças e os sonhos de Levi estavam se tornando realidade, o pesadelo caiu sobre ele também. Ele era um alfa com feromônios incontroláveis. Ele cresceu vendo o que Alphas poderia fazer com Omegas e o quanto um vínculo quebrado machucava sua mãe. Ele observou o comportamento obsessivo de um vínculo que deu errado. A última coisa que ele queria era que Eren sofresse as mesmas consequências nas mãos de Levi.

"Levi?" Eren disse suavemente depois de um momento. Ele estava mordendo o lábio nervosamente, enquanto esperava uma resposta. Aqueles olhos grandes estavam olhando para ele e o fizeram se sentir fraco, o fez querer sentir seus próprios sentimentos verdadeiros também.

Ele assentiu devagar, pronto para expressar seus afetos e também suas preocupações. Ele queria cortejar Eren, mas com um aviso também. Levi queria levar as coisas devagar e com cuidado. Ele queria ter certeza de que ambos se sentiam confortáveis o tempo todo. Ele queria prometer que faria o possível e garantiria que os dois durassem mais do que por algumas semanas, como alguns dos outros casais da escola. “Eu também gosto de você, Eren. Muito. Eu gosto de você ... desde sempre, realmente. Mas…"

 _Toc Toc toc_. Os dois garotos pularam em seus assentos para olhar pela janela de Eren, onde Carla estava olhando com um grande sorriso no rosto. Quando ela chamou a atenção deles, ela abriu a porta de Eren e os cumprimentou: “Ei, meninos! Acabei de receber a mensagem de Kuchel dizendo que vocês dois tiveram um problema na escola. Acabei de assar pão fresco, você gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá e comer um pouco? Pode ajudar a acalmar vocês dois!” Pela primeira vez, sua voz alegre e seu sorriso caloroso não podiam domar o coração acelerado de Levi. "Está ficando frio aqui. Entre antes que vocês dois resfriem.”

"O-ok", Eren concordou com a boca ainda aberta na interrupção abrupta e prematura. Ele olhou entre sua mãe e Levi por apenas um momento antes de sair lentamente do veículo e segui-la pela calçada até a casa deles. Levi também seguiu atrás deles, observando Eren com cuidado e lamentando não ter pronunciado suas palavras apenas alguns segundos antes. _Mas_ ... a única palavra pairou entre eles e ameaçou transformar os verdadeiros sentimentos de Levi em algo que prejudicaria Eren.

Eles entraram na casa de Eren como haviam feito um milhão de vezes antes, mas com uma nova tensão que Levi não gostou. O perfume de Eren era incerto e até frustrado. O de Carla foi reconfortante e encorajador. Ela os levou para a cozinha e começou a distribuir fatias amanteigadas de pão quente e ligou a chaleira. Levi mordiscou o petisco lentamente e Eren também. Carla se ocupou em torno da cozinha, terminando de lavar alguns pratos na pia e servindo canecas de chá quando a água estava pronta. Cada minuto parecia durar para sempre. Levi não iria retomar a conversa anterior com ela ali, isso era certo. Foi estranho o suficiente divulgar seus sentimentos para Eren e seria totalmente humilhante fazê-lo na frente de sua mãe também. "Eu só vou me trocar", ela _finalmente_ se retirou, tirando a poeira da calça e bagunçando o cabelo de Eren.

No segundo em que ela saiu da sala, Levi continuou sua sentença, onde terminou quase vinte minutos antes. "Eu também gosto de você, Eren, mas não quero decepcioná-lo. Também não quero machucá-lo.”

Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado com a boca cheia de pão. Ele falou com a boca cheia: “Me decepcionar? Me machucar?"

"Eu sei do que os Alphas são capazes e ... não é bom", Levi deu de ombros, encarando o chão com vergonha. "Eu não posso nem controlar meus feromônios ao seu redor."

"Então, você ... _não_ gosta de mim ..." Eren murmurou, engolindo em seco.

"Não, eu gosto de você _demais_ ", Levi emendou, dando a Eren um cutucão no nariz. "Não seja estúpido. Você _sabe_ que eu gosto de você."

"Eu _não_!" O rosto de Eren ficou vermelho em um instante e ele gritou um pouco alto demais para que fosse casual.

"O que é que foi isso?" Carla voltou vestindo roupas mais casuais. "Você disse alguma coisa, Eren?"

"Nada", ele cuspiu rapidamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e se afastando dela em direção a sua xícara de chá. Ela deu a eles um olhar engraçado antes de encolher os ombros e retomar as tarefas domésticas em outro lugar.

“Sabe, eu te _peguei_ me espiando mais frequentemente do que o habitual ultimamente. Sua coisinha sorrateira. E você percebe que eu nunca disse uma palavra. Você é esperto. Você sabe que eu me sinto da mesma maneira que você” Levi lembrou-o calorosamente. "Eu só ... Eren, eu _realmente_ não quero te machucar."

"Você não vai", Eren tirou as mãos do rosto em favor de falar sinceramente e olhar Levi firmemente nos olhos. "Você não pode. Você nunca o fez e nunca fará. Eu sei isso. E se você fizer, eu vou lhe dar um soco no nariz, sem qualquer hesitação.”

"Se eu fizer, eu ficaria feliz em tomar esse soco e vários outros", Levi sorriu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por apenas um momento antes de Eren começar a sorrir. "Então ... você vai me cortejar?"

Era adorável demais, a maneira como suas bochechas ainda estavam pintadas de rosa e seu sorriso parecia brilhar. Com aqueles grandes olhos verdes, como alguém poderia dizer não? As coisas que costumavam ficar no caminho de Levi pareciam menores. A idade de Eren, seu medo de machucar o Ômega e a incerteza de si mesmo como um bom namorado se afastaram com aquele olhar precioso de Eren. "É claro", Levi bagunçou o cabelo de Eren suavemente e deixou a mão cair na bochecha de Eren. Ele transformou um gesto tipicamente amigável e casual em um que significava algo muito mais. Seu pulso deliberadamente esfregou contra o pescoço de Eren, o primeiro passo para um cortejo oficial: marcar seu perfume nele. Faria aquele perfume cítrico que normalmente pairava em torno de Eren ainda mais forte e mais definido do que nunca.

Levi não era completamente idiota quando se tratava de cortejar. Nos tempos antigos, era como um Alpha provaria seu valor para um Ômega. Mais tarde, tornou-se uma forma mais grosseira de reivindicar um Omega- com ou sem a permissão deles. Em seguida, transformou-se em um conjunto de tarefas que era preciso concluir para atrair os pretendidos. Nos dias modernos, acabou sendo uma combinação complexa de todos. Era um pouco mais do que apenas namorar, mas definitivamente não incluía mais lutas de espadas até a morte.

Eren se inclinou em seu toque, aceitando e erguendo seus próprios pulsos até o pescoço de Levi. O aroma potente, doce e refrescante dos morangos se misturava ao seu próprio perfume, e o quarto inteiro se encheu dos aromas frutados do verão. Levi ansiava pelo perfume de Eren por tanto tempo que parecia quase irreal que Eren o oferecesse de boa vontade e diretamente.

Suas _scent marking_ se transformaram em um abraço desajeitado enquanto se inclinavam em seus assentos para se agarrarem. Mesmo assim, ainda era perfeito. Eles haviam se abraçado inúmeras vezes antes, mas, novamente, era diferente e cheio de um carinho recém-descoberto, um sem limites de incerteza ou medo.

Levi não conseguiu parar de pensar _finalmente_. Depois de tanto tempo dançando ao redor do que ele realmente mais queria, estava ali em seus braços onde ele pertencia. O calor de Eren estava esquentando o corpo inteiro de Levi, como se ele estivesse abraçando o sol.

* * *

O coração de Eren não parava de bater contra o peito em uma dança feliz. Todo o seu corpo parecia vibrar de excitação. Os aromas que o rodeavam o fizeram sorrir ainda mais e ele esperava nunca deixar Levi ir. Havia tantas coisas que ele queria dizer, mas tudo podia esperar em troca de compartilhar um abraço há muito esperado.

Aparentemente, sua mãe não recebeu o memorando e voltou a vê-los se abraçando. Eren se afastou, envergonhado. Em seu movimento, Levi pegou sua mão e a segurou para mantê-las ligadas. Ela olhou para os dedos entrelaçados e rostos sorridentes algumas vezes antes de juntar tudo.

“É disso que se trata toda a confusão hoje? Vocês dois estão cortejando?” Carla começou a rir. "Isso é adorável, meninos. É realmente. Eu diria que já era hora. "

"Estava na hora?" Eren olhou para ela.

"Todos nós sabíamos que isso aconteceria eventualmente. Você passou a infância inteira chamando Levi de seu companheiro, era apenas uma questão de tempo” ela sorriu.

"Eu fiz…?" O rosto de Eren se aqueceu quando o flash de memórias zumbiu de volta para ele. Com cada novo pouquinho de realização, parecia bobo ter se preocupado com os sentimentos de Levi em relação a ele. O tempo todo, Levi estava esperando e pronto.

Agora, Eren sentiu como se nunca mais quisesse desistir.

"Você me fez prometer que vamos nos casar", Levi começou a provocar com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"E vocês terão toneladas de cães e gatos", acrescentou Carla com crescente entusiasmo.

"E nomearemos todos eles com nomes de seus personagens favoritos dos filmes que costumávamos assistir o tempo todo", Levi riu, apertando um pouco a mão de Eren.

"Eu estava realmente esperando por isso", Carla se acalmou. "Honestamente, eu não poderia imaginar alguém roubando o coração do meu Eren. Deixe-me ligar para Kuchel e deixarei vocês dois em paz por um momento. Em minutos, os dois ouviram Carla exclamando na outra sala. "Eles fizeram isto! Antes do aniversário de Eren! Eu ganho a aposta! Você me deve o jantar, senhorita!”

"Aparentemente, não éramos tão discretos quanto eu pensava", Levi murmurou.

"Quem você acha que sabe?"

Mal sabia Eren, a resposta à sua pergunta foi respondida no dia seguinte na escola com uma série de "eu te disse", mais apostas perdidas e vencidas na data do cortejo e todos os amigos rindo e gritando: " Finalmente!"

Mas, além dos primeiros dias em que todos descobriram, as coisas voltaram a uma feliz normalidade. Em vez de ansiar por estender a mão e segurar a mão de Levi, Levi já estava agarrando a de Eren. Em vez de encarar alguém que pediu Levi em namoro, o perfume de Eren os afastou. Em vez de temer mais confissões ou ofertas insistentes de cortejo, Eren poderia descansar facilmente.

Muitas coisas não mudaram, no entanto. Os dois ainda sentavam-se separadamente no almoço com os amigos e só se encontravam antes e depois da escola. Eles trabalharam juntos no dever de casa, Levi dando uma mãozinha sempre que Eren ficava preso ou precisava de alguém para ler suas redações. Suas famílias ainda jantavam juntas e os dois costumavam fugir para brincar ou jogar um jogo mais tarde. O principal diferente de tudo isso foi o calor feliz no coração de Eren, sabendo que ele finalmente sentia que as coisas estavam certas em seu mundo.

* * *

"Você parece alegre", observou Historia enquanto se reclinava no sofá com um livro na mão. Ela ainda não havia encontrado um novo lar e estava mais ou menos morando com a família Ackerman. Com a garantia da distância de Rod e sem queixas, não havia pressa em uma nova família adotá-la. Aparentemente, a polícia ainda estava procurando o Rod Reiss desaparecido, na esperança de prendê-lo e colocá-lo na cadeia para sempre, o que fez o sangue de Levi ferver. O cara mereceu uma vida inteira na prisão, mas só acabou em um jogo interminável de perseguição.

Ainda assim, ele não se importava com a presença de Historia. Eles limparam um segundo quarto para ela e conseguiram recuperar alguns de seus pertences deixados para trás em sua residência vazia. Até a mãe negligente deixou a cidade, provavelmente com Rod ao seu lado.

"O aniversário de Eren está chegando", respondeu Levi, sentado na poltrona com um laptop na mão. Ele estava procurando um presente perfeito há semanas. Enquanto ele recebia um presente para Eren todos os anos, parecia pertinente dar-lhe um presente ainda melhor quando eles estavam cortejando. Esperava-se que os alfas oferecessem os presentes aos pretendidos para mostrar sua consideração e desenvoltura. Embora Levi soubesse que Eren não era materialista, ele sentiu que precisava ser especial.

"É, não é?" Historia pousou o livro para olhar para Levi. "O que você vai dar?"

"Eu não tenho idéia", ele respondeu honestamente, percorrendo algumas lojas online na esperança de gerar algumas idéias. Ele estava ficando sem tempo e precisava pedir algo em breve. "alguma sugestão?" ele perguntou a Historia.

Ela pensou por um momento, recostando-se nas almofadas. "O que ele tem realmente gostado ultimamente?"

"Segurar minha mão", Levi respondeu com um sorriso. Era tudo o que Eren sempre quis fazer, mesmo que eles estivessem fazendo algo mundano ou rotineiro. Ele até segurou enquanto Levi estava dirigindo, o que Levi sempre dizia que era perigoso, mas Eren disse que não se importaria de morrer segurando a mão de Levi em um acidente de carro. Era mórbido, mas também meio fofo também.

“Bastardo atrevido. Certo, Romeu, que tal algo romântico, então? Flores? Doces? Joias?" ela sugeriu enquanto revirava os olhos para o comentário. Não era muito a cara de Levi ser tão suave, mas a influência romântica de Eren estava passando sobre ele. “Ou talvez você possa levá-lo para um encontro ou algo assim? Acho que vocês dois ainda não foram em um, não é?”

"Na verdade não", Levi admitiu. Ambos estavam ocupados com atividades escolares, jantares em família e seus amigos. Ele se perguntou como alguém poderia estragar sua intenção quando a vida era tão exigente e cheia de acontecimentos.

"Aí está, esse pode ser seu presente!" Historia bateu palmas. "Agora, pergunte a Ymir se ela também vai me levar para um encontro."

"Ela ainda não perguntou a você sobre isso ainda?" Levi suspirou. Ele havia se acostumado às reclamações de Historia sobre as hesitações de Ymir.

"Eu pensei que no dia em que me apresentei como Omega, ela perguntaria. Ela é a melhor Alfa que eu conheço, sem ofensas, e sempre disse que queria se casar comigo. Você acha que ela estava apenas brincando?”

"Ela provavelmente está apenas nervosa", Levi deu de ombros. “Ou tentando ser cortês com sua situação. Talvez ela pense que você odeia Alphas depois do que aconteceu …”

"Talvez ..." Historia caiu de costas e largou o livro no chão em desespero. "Estou cansada de esperar."

"Por que você não pergunta a ela, então?"

"Omegas não deveriam ser os únicos a pedir um namoro", Historia fez beicinho. "Embora, eu acho que Eren foi quem propôs a você, não foi?"

"Sim", Levi sorriu. "Ele é assim. Sempre adiante."

"Ele é ..." ela concordou e apareceu de volta. "Ok, eu vou perguntar a ela. Mas, se ela disser sim, você precisa nos levar para nossos encontros.”

"É um acordo", Levi concordou imediatamente, feliz em ver Historia tão animada. "Apenas não tenha ideias sobre o compartilhamento de _heats_ e _ruts_. Eu teria que afastá-la de você se ela tiver alguma idéia engraçada sobre isso.”

Historia dançou para dar um tapa na testa dele. "Não se preocupe, ela pode ser brincalhona, mas também é bastante tradicional. Ela até abre portas para mim e tudo. Então, ela não faria nada desagradável. Talvez eu devesse estar dizendo a mesma coisa para você ...? Aposto que no momento em que Eren entrar em _heat_ , ele estará lutando para abrir caminho e chegar até você.” Ela riu com o pensamento. “Eu posso apenas vê-lo arrombando a porta da frente com seu taco de beisebol. Ou talvez colidir com a janela do seu quarto.”

Era algo que não havia ocorrido a Levi. Ele imaginou que poderia se manter controlado durante um _rut_ , mas Eren era outra coisa. Ele não era um Omega estereotipado, fraco e rápido para rolar de bruços e se submeter. Eren era único entre muitos.

"Vou me preocupar com isso quando chegar a hora, eu acho. Tenho certeza de que os pais dele ajudarão a mantê-lo contido” Levi deu de ombros. Não havia muito mais o que fazer além de esperar e ver. "Ele ainda é muito jovem. Não pretendo fazer nada de qualquer maneira. "

"Tudo o que você disser", ela respondeu com uma voz cantando, indo para o quarto. "Vou lhe dar um soco rápido na mandíbula se você machucá-lo ou tirar vantagem dele. Tome cuidado, Ackerman. É o que devo dizer como amiga de Eren, certo? "

"Sim, bom trabalho", Levi riu de volta. Ele retomou sua busca fútil pelo presente perfeito. Eles finalmente estavam juntos depois de tantos anos de espera ansiosa. Levi queria fazer um dia para ele se lembrar. O que era algo que Eren ansiava? O que era algo que certamente o faria sorrir? Ele torceu o cérebro por algum tipo de dica ou pista. Eren merecia o mundo inteiro, o que não era exatamente algo que Levi poderia embrulhar em uma bela sacola de presente com "Feliz aniversário de 13 anos" escrito nela. O que diabos ele deveria dar para um garoto que merecia o mundo inteiro? Ele já era o centro do de Levi, então como o Alfa poderia mostrar isso?

Levi entrou no quarto e espiou pela janela para ver Eren concentrado em limpar o quarto. Seu quadro branco estava encostado na janela com toneladas de corações espalhados por toda parte e o coração de Levi inchou de carinho. Ele pegou o seu e montou um com ainda mais corações desenhados para combinar com os de Eren e colocá-lo contra a janela também.

Com isso, Levi decidiu o presente perfeito - aquele que mostraria a Eren o quanto ele significava para Levi e (esperançosamente) provar seu valor para Eren como um parceiro em potencial. Seria um ano novo e brilhante da vida de Eren e Levi planejava torná-lo o melhor dia de todos os tempos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente chegamos nesse capítulo!! Eu estava super ansiosa pra entrar nessa fase do cortejo deles, agora as coisas vão começar a ficar mais interessantes. Enfim, até quinta!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está a atualização de hoje, não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

"Feliz aniversário, Eren!" outro de seus colegas gritou do outro lado da sala. Eren acenou e sorriu, agradecendo-lhes com um grito. No começo, ele ficou de mau humor por ter seu aniversário em um dia de escola. Depois de receber toda a atenção, porém, ele logo mudou de idéia. Foi divertido ficar com seus amigos e ele teve a sorte de não ter nenhum teste. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, ele era todo sorrisos e risadinhas.

Antes que ele pudesse chegar à fila para pegar sua comida, uma mão o pegou pelo antebraço e o puxou para parar. Eren virou-se para ver Levi parado ali com um sorriso engraçado. "Hey", ele cumprimentou. "Quer sair para uma mudança de cenário?"

"Claro!" Eren foi rápido em concordar. Ele seguiu Levi enquanto escapava da cafeteria e pelo corredor em direção ao escritório de sua mãe. O escritório da enfermeira tornou-se um refúgio para os dois, um lugar perfeito para se esconder quando as coisas ficavam estressantes ou se eles precisavam apenas relaxar. Kuchel sempre foi boa o suficiente para não dizer nada, a menos que eles ficassem por muito tempo.

Quando Levi abriu a porta, os olhos de Eren se iluminaram. Balões e serpentinas coloridas estavam pendurados ao redor da sala. Uma mesa foi montada com duas cadeiras, decoradas com uma toalha de mesa branca e mais serpentinas.

"Sério?" Eren riu com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele não podia acreditar que Levi estava se esforçando tanto por ele.

"Sério", Levi cruzou os braços e sorriu também, liderando o caminho para a mesa. "Eu também consegui seu tipo favorito."

Ele não estava mentindo quando Eren praticamente babou ao ver a pizza de pepperoni fumegante no centro da mesa. Os dois não hesitaram em se sentar. A pizza superava o almoço escolar de qualquer dia, e Eren conversava com Levi sem interrupções, comentários provocadores ou sarcásticos de seus amigos. Enquanto ele amava todos os seus amigos e a presença deles, não era fácil demonstrar qualquer tipo de afeto por Levi sem ser provocado por isso.

Além disso, com as atividades depois da escola e com as tarefas de casa, tinha sido difícil para eles obter algum tipo de tempo a sós. Seus pais se tornaram astutos em seus métodos de mantê-los supervisionados e seus amigos eram curiosos o suficiente para se inserir em suas tentativas em um encontro real. Tudo o que Eren realmente queria fazer era sufocado pelo próprio constrangimento de afeto público. Portanto, um almoço particular no consultório da enfermeira foi a maneira perfeita de finalmente ficar um pouco de tempo juntos. Não precisava ser super romântico ou um grande gesto. Eren só queria estar com Levi, pura e simplesmente.

"Animado para o seu jantar de aniversário hoje à noite?" Levi perguntou, arrancando uma calabresa do último pedaço de pizza e mastigando-o.

"Bem, sim", Eren riu.

"Tem certeza de que não queria uma grande festa este ano? Você sempre faz algum tipo de festa.”

"Nah", ele balançou a cabeça. "Prefiro jantar como sempre fazemos".

"Por que isso?"

Ele deu de ombros e olhou em direção à mesa com um pouco de ansiedade. "Não podemos sair como costumávamos. Parece que tudo fica no nosso caminho. ”

"Eu sei", Levi concordou com um sorriso triste. "Todo mundo ficou intrometido com a gente, não é?"

"Quero dizer, não é como se algo fosse realmente tão diferente", suspirou Eren. "Ainda somos apenas nós."

"Você está certo, somos apenas nós", Levi estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e pegou a mão de Eren na dele, envolvendo-a em um calor familiar e reconfortante. Eren queria tanto se inclinar sobre a mesa e roubar um beijo dos lábios de Levi - algo que ele secretamente sonhava pelo que pareciam anos.

E bem quando ele decidiu fazer isso, Levi se levantou da cadeira. "Acho que é hora de voltar para a aula antes que eles percebam que estamos perdendo".

Eren não discutiu ou puxou Levi pela gola para beijá-lo como ele imaginou. Em vez disso, ele o seguiu e deixou Levi levá-lo de volta para sua sala de aula, onde passou o resto do dia sonhando com seu novo desejo.

Eren soprou treze velas enquanto a família dele e de Levi terminava a música tradicional de aniversário. Ao longo dos anos, suas famílias mudaram pouco a pouco. Primeiro, Hannes se juntou a eles em volta da mesa e depois a Historia também. Ambos trouxeram ainda mais diversão e luz ao seu grupo, e Eren ficou feliz por terem se tornado parte de suas tradições anuais.

"O que você desejou?" Historia perguntou enquanto Carla servia a todos uma fatia de bolo de aniversário.

_ Um beijo de Levi, duh _ , ele pensou consigo mesmo. Em voz alta, ele respondeu: "Se eu te contar, isso não se tornará realidade".

Ela revirou os olhos e riu “Se você nos contar, todos nós podemos desejar também. Isso significa que será muito mais provável que se torne realidade. "

"Quebrando o sistema, não é?" Hannes a provocou com um sorriso. "O que você deseja no seu aniversário, então?"

"Me casar com Ymir", ela falou com orgulho. Eren ficou boquiaberto com o quão descaradamente carinhosa ela era em relação a uma pessoa que nem a estava cortejando.

"Isso é um desperdício de desejo", Levi bufou. "Isso vai acontecer, com desejo ou não."

"Você acha?" os olhos dela se iluminaram.

"É inevitável."

Ela mordeu o bolo sonhadora e cantarolou alegremente com o pensamento. Eren normalmente não pensava tanto na beleza exterior de uma pessoa, mas Historia exalava uma certa atração divina que o lembrava de uma rainha ou mesmo deusa. Tudo o que ela fez foi adorável e fofo, apesar das coisas pelas quais ela passou. Ele nunca a ouviu reclamar ou até chorar sobre isso desde que se mudou para a família de Levi, mostrando uma força que ele não podia imaginar. Debaixo das camadas de esplendor suave, havia um guerreiro endurecido. Eren se viu admirando sua alma multifacetada. De repente, ela piscou para Eren e riu: "Mais ou menos como vocês dois, hein?"

"Se eles se casarem antes dos 25 anos, eu ganho a aposta", Hannes riu e cutucou Historia de brincadeira.

"Se for depois dos trinta,  _ eu _ ganho. Eles são dois covardes, vai levar anos para que um deles tenha coragem de fazer a pergunta” ela brincou de volta. Bem, talvez não tenha sido uma piada. Eren pegou seus pais trocando seus ganhos de apostas um com o outro logo depois que ele e Levi começaram a cortejar.

"Vocês dois vão calar a boca?" Levi resmungou.

"Bem, é verdade", Historia defendeu com um sorriso. "E você realmente não pode argumentar contra a verdade!"

"Não, mas você pode ficar quieta sobre isso", Levi retornou com a brincadeira, sem se importar com as piadas que estão sendo jogadas. Ele parecia relaxado quando se recostou na cadeira e deixou a provocação se desenrolar. O olhar de Eren demorou um pouco demais, enquanto ele se imaginava no colo de Levi com os lábios se aproximando.

_ Oh merda, oh merda _ , Eren xingou quando seus pensamentos foram um pouco mais longe do que o planejado e sua virilha começou a reagir sem provocar. Ele desajeitadamente arrastou as pernas ao redor, na tentativa de suprimir a crescente ereção. Ele voltou a pensamentos que o desligariam como girafas ou seus avós.

“Eren, você poderia pegar alguns garfos extras? Acho que não tenho o suficiente aqui para todos” sua mãe fez a temida pergunta. Ele teria que se levantar na frente de todos e eles  _ certamente  _ veriam a protuberância em suas calças.

Como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, Levi se levantou. "Eu pego", ele deu um tapinha na cabeça de Eren enquanto passava. "Não gostaria que o aniversariante levantasse um dedo."

"Um verdadeiro cavalheiro", elogiou Kuchel com um sorriso.

Levi piscou para Eren como se soubesse e Eren se perguntou se ele realmente sabia. O fato foi afirmado quando Levi voltou para a cadeira ao lado da de Eren e estendeu a mão por baixo da mesa para acariciar sua coxa algumas vezes. O gesto simples e inocente enviou faíscas na espinha de Eren e reacendeu seu tesão incontrolável e ardente mais uma vez. Os dedos de Levi chegaram tão perto, mas a uma distância segura também. Os tapinhas deveriam ter sido reconfortantes, mas eles fizeram o oposto de Eren. Era um novo tipo de provocação que era cruel e maravilhosa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Seu intestino estava em chamas e toda a metade inferior do corpo formigava. Ele sabia que suas bochechas e orelhas deviam ser tão vermelhas quanto rabanetes.

Meia hora depois, os adultos estavam limpando. Hannes caminhou de volta pelos quintais com Historia para que ela pudesse terminar alguns trabalhos de casa e fez Levi prometer levar sua mãe para casa quando eles estivessem prontos para voltar. Com todos os outros espalhados, deu a Eren e Levi a oportunidade perfeita para passar algum tempo juntos.

Eles se refugiaram na sala onde Eren poderia colocar um cobertor sobre eles enquanto Levi lhe apresentava um pequeno pacote. "Eu realmente não tive tempo de comprar nada, então eu fiz à mão. A Historia disse que seria uma boa ideia e me ensinou como. Não é perfeito, mas ... ”Levi começou a divagar nervosamente. Ele não fazia isso com frequência, mas quando o fez, Eren teve que saborear. A confiança habitual que Levi exalava derretia em um aroma cítrico levemente azedo que nublava em torno deles, exibindo nervos e autoconsciência. O próprio perfume de Eren, repleto de excitação, o encobriu, mergulhando os dois no doce esplendor de morango.

Eren pegou o pacote da mão de Levi e colocou-o cuidadosamente entre eles, tratando-o como seu maior tesouro. As probabilidades eram que logo se tornaria o seu bem mais precioso e ele não poderia arriscar quebrá-lo antes mesmo de sair da caixa lindamente embrulhada. Ele abriu em tempo recorde para tirar uma pulseira artesanal. Foi tecida com cordas suaves de vermelho e verde, trançadas e entrelaçadas para criar uma banda durável e delicada. Pendurado no bracelete havia um pequeno emblema prateado de duas asas cruzando coloridas em branco e azul.

Era comum os Alphas ou os Betas ao cortejarem seu parceiro em potencial lhes dar algum tipo de joia, algo que impunha uma reivindicação de uma maneira muito mais apropriada do que chupões ou odores desagradáveis. As crianças do ensino médio costumavam optar pelo último, mas as crianças da série de Eren ficavam com algum tipo de colar, anel ou pulseira.

Eren colocou a pulseira e Levi o ajudou a amarrá-la enquanto seus olhos brilhavam na direção da joia. Não só era lindo, mas Levi conseguiu, colocando tempo e esforço no presente. Levi ainda estava olhando para ele nervosamente, "Você gostou?"

"Eu amei", Eren respondeu honestamente com um sorriso enorme. Ele se inclinou para frente para agarrar Levi em um abraço desesperado. "Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado", ele repetia enquanto sua voz era abafada pelo ombro de Levi.

Ele podia sentir o outro relaxar fisicamente com alívio e finalmente abraçar de volta. Eren respirou fundo para obter o máximo possível do perfume de Levi em seus pulmões. Depois de passar tanto tempo sem essa proximidade, sentiu que precisava absorver o máximo de tempo possível.

"Eu nunca vou tirar", ele anunciou orgulhosamente, afastando-se o suficiente para olhar Levi nos olhos.

"É melhor não, eu trabalhei duro nisso", Levi sorriu um pouco enquanto brincava. "Honestamente, no entanto ... eu prefiro que você use. Você não quer saber o que os alunos mais velhos têm dito. "

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Digamos que eles estão um pouco irritados com o nosso cortejo", Levi deu de ombros. "Mas está tudo bem."

"Bem, não é como se alguém fosse me roubar", Eren falou com firmeza, com a idéia de que se alguém ultrapassasse seus limites, estaria fugindo dele com um olho roxo. Não seria a primeira vez que ele recusava alguém e não tinha medo de fazê-lo novamente, independentemente de quem fosse.

"Eu também vou garantir isso", prometeu Levi, passando o polegar sobre a nova pulseira de Eren.

A mãe de Levi chamou da cozinha que eles tinham que sair logo antes que fosse tarde demais. Estava escuro lá fora e ela não ousaria sair de casa sem o filho ao seu lado. Por mais que Eren odiasse, Omegas sempre seriam Omegas. Estava claro como o dia que eles tinham pouco ou nenhum respeito e quase nenhuma oportunidade em comparação com Alphas e Betas. Os professores pressionaram Eren a não se juntar às equipes esportivas porque ele as prejudicaria. Ele foi levado a ter aulas de culinária e costura. Como ele continuou a recusar e fazia as coisas que  _ ele  _ queria fazer, as coisas ficaram mais difíceis. Ele recebeu uma nota mais alta do que os outros alunos, trabalhou mais nos esportes para acompanhar e mirou mais alto do que qualquer outro, apenas para garantir que ele não fosse deixado para trás. O tempo todo, Levi estava sempre lá para apoiá-lo. Ele nunca lutaria as batalhas de Eren por ele, a menos que fosse terrível.

Foi apenas mais uma razão pela qual Eren se sentiu tão dedicado ao seu potencial companheiro. Ele e Levi, como sempre, estavam mais próximos do que qualquer outra coisa. Levi parecia  _ entender  _ Eren como ninguém mais poderia e não se importava que ele fosse um pouco diferente dos outros Omegas. Eren às vezes se perguntava se Levi queria alguém um pouco mais humilde ou mais submisso. Ele se perguntou se Levi sonhava em ter uma companheira de casa perfeita que pudesse cozinhar como um chef cinco estrelas e quisesse uma família grande. Mas então Levi o olhava, um olhar que era afiado com certeza e quente com carinho. Isso reacendeu o fogo na barriga de Eren e o deixou continuar lutando por mais.

"Melhor ir," Levi suspirou parecendo tão decepcionado quanto Eren. Os aromas à sua volta mudaram com seus movimentos, tornando sua colisão de frutas anteriormente quente e vibrante bastante monótona. 

Com uma onda de coragem precipitada, Eren se inclinou para frente e plantou os lábios nos de Levi. Ele imitou os beijos que viu nos filmes com os lábios deslizando levemente entre os lábios. À primeira vista, o beijo parecia estranho e errado. Mas uma vez que Levi moveu seus lábios, colocando-os no lugar, Eren percebeu que era bastante agradável. Ele se afastou rapidamente, cobrindo as bochechas e rindo um pouco. "Boa noite, Levi."

Levi parou por um momento com um olhar de choque no rosto, seguido por um sorriso perfeito. "Boa noite, Eren", ele retornou. Ele se inclinou para dar um beijo rápido em Eren mais uma vez antes de se levantar de má vontade e ir buscar sua mãe na cozinha. Os dois se despediram de Eren e sua família antes de decolar.

"Você parece feliz", o pai de Eren notou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Levi lhe deu o presente dele?"

"Sim!" Eren levantou o pulso para os pais. "Ele fez isso. Você acredita nisso?"

"É lindo", elogiou sua mãe. "Precisa de ajuda para tirá-lo antes de tomar um banho?"

Eren puxou seu pulso para trás para segurá-lo de forma protetora. "Não", ele disse com pressa. Ele percebeu que seu próprio perfume estava mudando novamente, um que anunciava sua onda de medo. Obviamente, sua mãe não queria ameaçá-lo e Eren queria bater em si mesmo por ser tão bobo. "Não", ele disse novamente, suavemente. "Prefiro não tirá-lo. Nunca."

Seus pais apenas riram e o deixaram se arrumar para dormir, sem se importar com suas emoções, cheiros e hormônios. Eles mantiveram a atmosfera leve e reconfortante, o que o ajudou a esfriar rapidamente.

Ele tomou seu banho noturno, escovou os dentes e esfregou o rosto com seus remédios para acne. Com pouco interesse, ele tomou todas as pílulas e vitaminas necessárias para um Omega em crescimento. Toda a rotina foi rápida e fácil, permitindo que ele voltasse para o quarto o mais rápido possível. Ele correu para a janela onde o quadro branco de Levi já estava pressionado contra a janela. Levi havia escrito _ Feliz Aniversário, Eren  _ com um monte de corações desenhados ao redor. O coração de Eren pulou um pouco e ele pegou o telefone para tirar uma foto, querendo se lembrar para sempre. Ele começou a perceber que a maioria de suas fotos eram dele e Levi ou as coisas tolas que Levi havia escrito para ele em seu quadro branco.

Levi entrou em seu quarto com uma toalha em volta da cintura e correu para a janela também, avistando Eren e dando-lhe um pequeno aceno. Eren lentamente acenou de volta, completamente distraído pelo torso nu de Levi. Seus hormônios e feromônios desobedientes e curiosos estavam provocando uma tempestade que ele certamente teria que resolver mais tarde na noite. Não era justo o quão lindo Levi era. Ele não era tão alto quanto as outras crianças da turma, na verdade, ele poderia ter sido o mais baixo. Mas não importava para Eren. A altura não tinha nada a ver com os músculos definidos que moldavam o corpo de Levi.

Eren tinha a malícia de pensar que Levi sabia o quanto ele estava brincando com ele. Depois de vários  _ heats _ , ele não era um estranho aos desejos e sabia que Levi também não. Não havia como ele passar um desses com Levi tão cedo, mas isso não significava que ele não pudesse imaginar como seria.

"Só mais alguns anos", prometeu a si mesmo, assim como sua ereção crescente. "Então ele será todo meu para sempre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é lindooo e nós tivemos O PRIMEIRO BEIJO!!! Finalmente... Depois desse acho que o eren é quem vai ter todas as iniciativas na fic ein... Até terça amores!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente! DESCULPA! Eu esqueci totalmente que ontem era terça e eu tinha que atualizar. Aqui está o capítulo, espero que vocês gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

"De novo não", Levi beliscou a ponta do nariz enquanto estava na frente de Eren, que estava sentado sem vergonha na cama no escritório de Kuchel. Ele balançou as pernas e exibia uma expressão bastante presunçosa, claramente orgulhosa do que havia feito. Na cama em frente a eles estava um Alpha com uma bolsa de gelo no olho.

"A culpa é  _ dele _ ", defendeu-se Eren. "Ele disse que eu era um Omega ruim".

Os olhos acusadores de Levi deixaram Eren em favor do rapaz Alpha na frente deles. "Você  _ o que?" _

Eren bufou para continuar sua explicação. "Ele disse que, como eu não te dou meu  _ heat _ , sou ruim." Ele murmurou alguns segundos depois: "Ou que eu ... não faço sexo com você ... Então, eu dei um soco nele".

Não foi a primeira vez que Eren deu um soco em alguém, geralmente, Alphas, devido a um comentário sarcástico ou uma piada de mau gosto. Ele costumava ser enviado ao escritório do diretor para isso, mas os professores começaram a enviá-lo ao escritório de Kuchel e notificavam Levi. Parecia que uma conversa com Levi fez milhas a mais por Eren do que uma bronca do diretor.

Mas essa situação era completamente diferente. Não foi um comentário malicioso na esperança de irritar Eren e não foi uma piada. "Eren está bem do jeito que está", Levi tentou manter sua voz sob controle. Seus feromônios, no entanto, estavam enchendo a sala com um perfume escuro e iminente. O aroma cítrico que ele normalmente exalava parecia mais rico e cheio, como se quisesse estabelecer seu domínio da situação. Ele estava inconscientemente se forçando sobre o Alpha, assim como Eren também. "Não se  _ atreva _ a criticá-lo por como gastamos nosso tempo ou levá-lo a acreditar que estou insatisfeito com nosso namoro. Eu não quero que você nem ao menos _ pense _ em Eren dessa maneira.  _ Você está entendendo?” _ Com cada palavra, Levi se aproximava cada vez mais do Alfa até ficarem nariz a nariz enquanto Levi ficava acima do outro.

"S-sim", o outro Alpha encolheu.

"Bom. Eren, vamos lá. De volta à aula com você, ”Levi colocou um braço em volta dos ombros de Eren para levá-lo para fora do consultório da enfermeira. Não havia motivo para ele ficar lá de qualquer maneira, ele escapou ileso da briga.

Eren caminhou ao lado dele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, embora seu cheiro ainda parecesse incerto. Essa mesma incerteza durou o dia inteiro, ainda pendurada nas roupas de Eren quando os dois entraram no carro de Levi para ir para casa durante o dia.

"O que está em sua mente?" Levi finalmente perguntou, esperando ser direto sobre as coisas que estavam incomodando Eren. Depois de todo o tempo que levaram para se reunir no namoro, ele aprendeu que era melhor ser direto e honesto, em vez de se esconder atrás do medo da rejeição.

Eren, no entanto, não parecia pensar o mesmo. "Nada", ele murmurou rapidamente, mantendo os olhos pela janela.

"Não tem cheiro de nada", Levi estendeu a mão para cutucar a coxa de Eren.

"Então pare de cheirar", Eren falou amargamente, seu perfume doce habitual ficou apodrecido.

"Então pare de agir como se houvesse algo que você quer dizer e apenas diga", Levi deu-lhe outra cutucada, um pouco mais forte do que na última vez, na esperança de obter uma resposta real.

Ele estacionou o carro na garagem e esperou pacientemente que Eren o respondesse. Em vez de falar, Eren apenas bufou novamente e saiu do carro, batendo a porta atrás dele e correndo para sua casa.

"Isso é estranho", Levi murmurou para si mesmo, imaginando o que diabos havia acontecido com ele. Houve apenas um número de vezes que Eren fugiu de Levi sem se despedir, a maioria delas devido à animação e não à raiva.

Quando ele entrou, Hannes estava lendo na sala principal. Historia estava aconchegada ao lado dele, dormindo. Ela estava exausta depois que seu  _ heat _ terminou e ainda precisava de alguns dias para se recuperar. Ele e Hannes se revezavam em sair de casa, sempre precisando de um alfa por perto para mantê-la sã e salva. Isso lembrou algo que Eld disse enquanto Eren apresentava. Não havia nada de pervertido em querer ficar nas proximidades de Historia, ele a levara de uma maneira fraternal. Ele só queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Como as autoridades não avançaram em sua realocação, ele apenas aceitou que ela morasse com eles e fazia parte da família deles. Hannes provavelmente também se sentia da mesma maneira, feliz por saber que estava em casa em segurança durante um período tão vulnerável.

“Levi, se importa de sentar aqui para mim? Eu quero fazer xixi já faz uma hora agora, mas não queria que ela acordasse sozinha” implorou Hannes.

Levi tirou sua jaqueta e mochila e cuidadosamente trocou de lugar com Hannes. Historia caiu do ombro e sobre a almofada do sofá durante a transição, mas Levi com certeza sentou-se ao lado dela no último espaço vazio restante. Ele estava com o telefone, pronto para mandar uma mensagem para Eren sobre o que tinha acontecido.

"Oh, ei", murmurou Historia, cheirando o ar. Ela deve ter notado a troca de gramíneas de verão por laranjas. "Que horas são?"

"Quatro e meia", Levi disse a ela. "Ei, você sabe se algo está errado com Eren?" Ele muitas vezes fugia para ela em busca de conselhos. Não só ela estava sintonizada com todas as fofocas em torno da escola, mas ela e Eren também eram íntimos. Eles estavam no mesmo pequeno grupo de amigos e, para consternação de Levi, ele muitas vezes parecia mais honesto com eles sobre seus sentimentos do que com Levi.

"Ele está com tesão", afirmou ela sem rodeios. "E o namorado dele não está dando a ele outra coisa senão beijos castos e andando de mãos dadas. Isso o faz pensar que você não o acha atraente.”

"Sério? Ele te disse isso?”

"Não, mas eu posso dizer", ela deu de ombros. "E eu sei que você provavelmente também não iniciaria algo assim por um tempo."

"Ele é apenas uma criança", exclamou Levi.

"Mas ele também é seu Omega", ela respondeu. Ele odiava o quanto ele gostava de como ela disse  _ seu Omega _ e como isso causou um arrepio na sua espinha. "E você precisa cuidar dele de alguma forma. Aparentemente, ele está irritado com todo mundo ultimamente, segundo Ymir, então faça-o sorrir novamente antes de ele dar um soco em outra pessoa. ”

Levi não ia perguntar por que Historia estava mandando mensagens para Ymir durante o  _ heat _ dela, então ele apenas assentiu e tentou pensar em alguma maneira de reprimir os hormônios reprimidos de Eren. O que ele deveria fazer quando Eren ainda era tão jovem? Não havia leis ou regras reais que declarassem quando isso era aceitável ou inaceitável por comportamento de risco, pois a população amadurecia em taxas e épocas muito diferentes. Era difícil definir a idade adulta, especialmente em uma sociedade dominada por seus gêneros secundários.

Ainda assim, ele sabia que Eren havia apresentado mais cedo do que o resto de sua classe. Ainda havia muitos colegas de classe que ainda não haviam sonhado em fazer algo abertamente sexual com outro.

Seu tumulto interno foi quebrado pelo toque do telefone. Ele olhou para baixo para ver se era de Eren. A mensagem foi curta, mas honesta.

Eren [16:52]: Desculpa

Conhecendo Eren, o garoto não se desculpava, a menos que quisesse. Levi foi rápido em responder.

Levi [16:52]: Está tudo bem. Gostaria de falar sobre isso?

Eren [16:53]: Não.

"Ele está sendo difícil", Levi jogou a cabeça para trás no encosto do sofá e jogou seu telefone para Historia. "Socorro."

Ela leu as minúsculas três mensagens e jogou o telefone de volta no rosto de Levi. “Apenas dê a ele algum tempo. Provavelmente é embaraçoso dizer ao namorado que ele tem bolas azuis e quer um pouco mais de ação ".

Levi não  _ queria _ esperar pelo assunto que deus sabe lá quanto tempo demoraria. Ele queria acertar tudo naquele momento, deixando que Eren soubesse como se sentia e retirando qualquer idéia boba que Eren possa manter sobre se Levi realmente o queria ou não.

É claro que Levi o queria.

Levi fez um movimento para se levantar e ir para o quarto, mas uma mão o pegou pelas calças. Historia murmurou: “Fique aqui até Hannes voltar?”

"Sim, desculpe", Levi sentou-se novamente. Ele se esqueceu das preocupações pós- _ heat _ de Historia e se acomodou. Ele se perguntou se Eren teria necessidades semelhantes após um  _ heat _ e se ele tenderia a ficar mais perto de Grisha durante esses dias. Ele seguiria Levi dessa maneira, abraçando-se e exigindo que ficassem juntos? O pensamento o atraiu enquanto ele pensava sobre isso.

Hannes finalmente saiu do banheiro e trocou de lugar com Levi, então ele foi liberado para seu quarto. Como sempre, Levi olhou pela janela quando entrou pela primeira vez para ver se conseguia avistar Eren do outro lado do caminho. Para sua surpresa, Eren estava parado junto à janela com apenas uma toalha.

"Bem, foda-se", Levi amaldiçoou baixinho quando seu próprio truque sujo foi puxado contra ele. Era verdade que ele pode ou não ter provocado propositalmente Eren com alguma nudez parcial na frente da janela, mas ele não esperava que Eren retribuísse.

Levi não conseguia desviar os olhos, mesmo que ele quisesse. Ele ainda pode ter pensado em Eren como criança e Eren estava pronto para mais, mas essa diferença desapareceu lentamente quando Levi olhou para curvas suaves e mamilos rosados. Ele se afastou antes que Eren pudesse largar a toalha e mergulhou em seu telefone, rapidamente enviando uma nova mensagem para Eren.

Levi [5:21pm]: você está jogando sujo.

Eren [5:23 pm]: Eu aprendi com o melhor.

Quando Levi olhou de novo, Eren estava vestido com uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta branca, sorrindo para ele. Parecia que suas frustrações haviam cessado por enquanto, embora Levi soubesse que nunca morreriam de verdade até que realmente falassem sobre isso. Ele imaginou que Historia estava certa e que Eren estava envergonhado com sua necessidade de mais e sentimentos de inadequação. Levi sabia que eles teriam que encontrar algum tipo de compromisso antes de inadvertidamente empurrar Eren para longe, o que era a última coisa que ele desejaria. Os pensamentos queimaram em sua mente enquanto a tarde continuava, voltando à sua mente de forma consistente enquanto ele lutava consigo mesmo sobre o que fazer a respeito. Fosse o que fosse, ele faria qualquer coisa para manter Eren ao seu lado. Ele faria qualquer coisa por Eren, isso era fácil o suficiente. Com isso como motivação, ele decidiu descobrir as palavras para transmitir como realmente se sentia.

Depois do jantar, as preocupações de Levi sobre o assunto o levaram ao quintal. Ele subiu a árvore entre os quintais e se escondeu nos galhos mais grossos perto do topo. A partir daí, ele estava relativamente escondido do mundo, a menos que alguém olhasse diretamente da base da árvore. A primavera havia trazido muitas folhas para os galhos nus para cobertura e feito um refúgio perfeito. O sol estava começando a se pôr, lançando tons pastel de rosa e laranja pelo céu, misturando-se com a luz do dia azul. Ele enviou uma mensagem para Eren, pedindo que eles se encontrassem e não muito tempo depois Eren estava subindo também. Por mais que Levi quisesse ajudá-lo para garantir que ele não caísse, ele deixou Eren ter sua independência e o Omega subiu por conta própria.

"Hey", Eren suspirou, recuperando o fôlego. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Levi, apoiando-se em sua fraqueza temporária de subir. No momento em que Eren se virou para dar a Levi um sorriso, ele se inclinou para frente e pressionou os lábios contra os de Eren. Após um segundo de surpresa surpresa, Eren colocou os lábios nos de Levi e deu boas-vindas ao beijo.

Quando eles se afastaram, Levi falou as palavras que ele vinha ensaiando em sua cabeça a noite inteira: "Você é perfeito para mim. Você não precisa me dar seus  _ heats  _ ou algo assim para ser um bom Omega. Você é bom do jeito que é. Vamos levar as coisas no nosso próprio ritmo, certo? Isso é importante e não devemos apressar coisas importantes. "

Eren respirou fundo, como se isso fosse um alívio para ele ouvir. "Realmente?" Ele procurou reafirmação e Levi ficou mais do que feliz em dar isso a ele.

"Realmente. Você é ... você _ sempre foi  _ tudo para mim. Não estou com você por sexo, estou com você por você. Mais tarde, quando estivermos prontos, podemos fazer essas coisas. Agora, porém, vamos levar o nosso tempo. OK?"

Depois de alguns segundos, Eren mordeu o lábio e sorriu. Ele assentiu e deixou a cabeça cair no ombro de Levi. "Puritano", ele brincou com uma risadinha, quebrando a atmosfera séria.

Levi riu também, cutucando a coxa de Eren e revirando os olhos. Ele estava feliz que eles estavam aprendendo a se comunicar, mesmo que isso acontecesse com alguns solavancos na estrada. Ambos preferiam abordagens diretas, e conversar sobre as coisas parecia dar certo e evitava brigas ou conflitos desnecessários.

É claro que um pouco de conflito era inevitável em um relacionamento, mas à medida que amadureciam e cresciam juntos, ele sentia como se estivessem aprendendo a lidar. Com a cabeça de Eren no ombro, desenhando pequenos corações na coxa, Levi sentiu como se pudessem conquistar qualquer coisa juntos.

"Você tem que ter essa reunião com o conselheiro de orientação esta semana, certo?" Eren disse do nada. "Aquele sobre o que você quer fazer quando crescer?"

"Oh, certo, sim", Levi lembrou. Ele ficou surpreso com o fato de Eren ter pensado nisso, pois, honestamente, a reunião havia escapado da sua cabeça.

"O que você vai dizer?" Eren perguntou, sua voz bastante baixa.

"Eu não tenho idéia", Levi deu de ombros um pouco, tentando não empurrar a cabeça de Eren demais. "Por quê?"

"Você é um alfa, então provavelmente fará algo importante. Você provavelmente também vai para uma universidade. Isso é ... muito longe ... O mais próximo é na cidade. "

Oh, era isso que o estava incomodando. Levi tinha apenas mais alguns anos de escola com Eren antes que ele tivesse que decidir o que fazer com o resto de sua vida. Eren estava certo, provavelmente significava uma universidade. Hannes e sua mãe o incomodaram com isso e o que ele queria fazer, mas Levi nunca teve uma resposta real para ele. Agora, Eren também estava perguntando, com medo de estar tão distante novamente.

"Eu posso estar longe, mas isso não vai mudar o que eu sinto por você", ele decidiu dizer. “O futuro é cheio de incógnitas, mas suponho que há uma coisa que sempre permanecerá a mesma. Sabe o que é?"

"O que?"

Essas palavras eram fáceis, que ele não precisava pensar por horas a fio. Era algo que ele sempre tinha certeza, não importa quantas incertezas o mundo tivesse reservado para ele. "Nos. Nós sempre permaneceremos iguais. Eu sempre vou te amar. Não importa para onde vamos ou o que fazemos. ”

Eren se afastou de Levi para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Você me ama?"

Levi percebeu que nunca havia dito aquelas palavras de maneira tão romântica para Eren antes. Eles caíram da boca dele com tanta naturalidade e sinceridade que ele não percebeu. Em seu coração, ele sempre amou Eren. Eles estão juntos há tanto tempo que Levi realmente amava cada pedacinho e parte de Eren sem dúvida. "Sim, eu te amo", ele repetiu com um pequeno sorriso. Suas bochechas estavam quentes e, de repente, ele estava sorrindo tanto que doía. Foi bom deixar Eren saber como ele realmente se sentia, mesmo que ele tivesse dito isso sem perceber a princípio.

Os braços de Eren estavam ao seu redor em poucos segundos, apertando-o e quase derrubando-o da árvore. Uma leve brisa fez as folhas ao seu redor baterem e balançarem, como se estivessem torcendo por eles. "Eu também te amo", Eren deixou sua voz se juntar à harmonia das folhas, criando a sinfonia perfeita para os ouvidos de Levi.

Eles não precisaram falar muito depois disso e permaneceram próximos um do outro enquanto observavam o sol descer. "É lindo daqui", mencionou Eren.

Levi olhou para o namorado, incapaz de realmente ver seu rosto. Ele sabia que aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes provavelmente estavam assistindo o show de cores que o céu mostrava apenas para eles e Levi apostou que eles estavam brilhando de alegria. "Sim, é", ele concordou distraidamente, sabendo que, mesmo que o céu florescesse com uma nova e linda cor desconhecida para o homem, Eren ainda manteria suas cativações completas como a coisa mais bonita do mundo.

Como todas as coisas, o pôr do sol acabou por terminar. "É melhor você ir para casa", Levi deu uma cutucada em Eren. "Vamos, eu vou levá-lo até a porta."

"Não, eu estou muito cansado. Vamos dormir aqui.” Eren se aconchegou ainda mais ao lado de Levi e seu perfume de morango flutuava ao redor deles docemente. Tentou possuir Levi e atraí-lo para ficar parado, mas suas responsabilidades para com Eren superavam seus desejos mais egoístas.

"Mais cinco minutos", ele se comprometeu.

"Dez", respondeu Eren.

"Sete."

"Feito", Eren cantarolou com a vitória e pegou a mão de Levi na dele. "Eu te amo", ele falou com uma risadinha, como se gostasse de como essas três pequenas palavras soavam entre eles.

"Eu também te amo", respondeu Levi com um sorriso próprio. Eles realmente soavam bem, especialmente em seu pequeno refúgio particular. Era como se os sentimentos entre eles tivessem seu próprio som e pudessem voltar à vida com apenas três palavras simples.

Amor. Desde o dia em que se conheceram, ele os cercou de maneira tão fácil e simples. Levi sabia que continuaria a mantê-los próximos e protegidos, não importa quantos anos se passem ou o número de tempestades que eles enfrentariam. O amor os manteria seguros, quentes e juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esses dois agora são super fofos agora que estam juntos. Até amanha!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está a atualização de hoje! Vamos soltar algumas lagrimas, mas por favor ninguém precisa entrar em desespero talkei? Espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e dar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures<3

Levi: 19

Eren: 15

* * *

Os anos passaram rápido demais para a preferência de Eren, mas estavam cheios de diversão e lembranças que durariam uma vida inteira. Mesmo com a empolgação de conhecer novos amigos, Sasha e Connie, que se mudaram de uma escola ainda menor no interior do país e no próximo verão, o coração de Eren estava dolorido. Ele se sentou ao lado de Historia nas arquibancadas da escola com os pais do outro lado. Hannes e Kuchel estavam sentados do outro lado da História. Todo o grupo estava com os olhos fixos em Levi enquanto ele atravessava o palco. Seu desconforto não se deveu ao ginásio lotado de pessoas sentadas lado a lado ou ao número esmagador de feromônios que o circundam. Não foi devido à umidade ou calor pegajoso que irradiava de todos eles. Não era nem devido ao fato de seus pés terem caído em um sono formigante e entorpecido por serem esmagados desajeitadamente no minúsculo espaço abaixo dele.

Era o dia da formatura.

Todos os graduados esperavam ansiosamente vestidos de beca preta com chapéus tradicionais com borlas de ouro enquanto atravessavam o palco em uma fila para aceitar seus diplomas e anunciar à pequena multidão quais eram seus planos depois de se formar no ensino médio. Eren tentou convencer Levi a dizer o que ele decidiu estudar na universidade da cidade, mas Levi manteve o segredo bem guardado. Depois de conversar com o conselheiro de orientação, sua mãe, Hannes, e até seus amigos pelo que pareceu semanas, ele parecia ter decidido algo que o deixou realmente feliz. Sempre que eles falavam sobre isso, Levi tinha um sorriso enorme e falava sobre como ele estava animado. Depois que ele finalmente decidiu, ele passou os próximos anos trabalhando incansavelmente para garantir seu lugar na universidade, aperfeiçoando suas notas com perfeição e trabalhando em um emprego de meio período na oficina de mecânicos para começar a ganhar algum dinheiro para pagar por isso. Ele pulou todos os bailes e atividades da escola apenas para estudar mais e trabalhar mais. Eren não estava muito chateado com isso - ele era jovem demais para se juntar a Levi nos bailes e eles ainda participavam dos eventos esportivos em que os amigos de Levi estavam envolvidos. Se serviu para alguma coisa, foi que apenas ajudou Eren a entender que esse objetivo significava muito para Levi por algum motivo.

Então, quando Levi subiu ao pódio e pegou o diploma do diretor, Eren se inclinou para a frente com a maior curiosidade. Mesmo misturado com uma enorme multidão de estudantes e pais, os olhos de Levi se concentraram em Eren, como se ele estivesse falando diretamente com ele. “Levi Ackerman, cursando Direito na Universidade Sina. Eu pretendo me tornar um advogado de família especializado em casos Omega. ” Depois de uma salva de palmas, ele saiu do palco e sentou-se novamente com os outros alunos.

Uma mão desceu no ombro de Eren quando Kuchel sorriu para ele. "Sempre que alguém perguntava o que ele queria fazer, ele dizia que queria protegê-lo. Ele conversou com Hannes sobre se tornar um policial, mas depois de ver o que aconteceu com Rod, ele decidiu que lutaria por você de uma maneira diferente, defendendo outros Omegas que estavam em casos semelhantes e se tornando sua voz durante uma luta contra aqueles que os prejudicaram. ”

Eren não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer. Ele ficou tão emocionado que inspirou a nova busca de Levi na vida e o fato de estar defendendo pessoas como Eren. Ele sabia que Erwin foi a Sina para se tornar advogado também e provavelmente ajudou a convencer Levi a se juntar a ele. Hange foi pra lá também, mas para se tornar algum tipo de cientista. Ele ficou feliz que Levi tivesse amigos na cidade, pessoas que poderiam estar lá para Levi quando Eren não. Tudo parecia alinhar-se no coração de Eren para fazê-lo se sentir um pouco melhor sobre o futuro relacionamento de longa distância.

O tempo passou em um borrão depois disso para Eren. Ele lembra vagamente o grupo de amigos de Levi, todos listando seus planos também, todos indo para Sina também. Eren viu uma tendência no fato de que Omegas tendia a fazer planos para ficar em casa, enquanto Alphas e Betas eram mais propensos a frequentar uma universidade ou escola de comércio. O amigo de Levi, Eld, acabou sendo o único Omega que Eren conhecia com planos de obter mais educação e Eren pegou alguns suspiros na multidão.

Bem, se Hange e Eld poderiam fazer algo assim ... ele também poderia.

Nos abafados estandes sufocantes do ginásio, Eren estabeleceu novos pontos de vista semelhantes. Ele corria atrás de Levi, como sempre. Quando Levi obteve notas perfeitas, Eren também. Quando Levi descobriu como andar de bicicleta sem o guidão, Eren também. Agora, se Levi estava indo para a Universidade de Sina, Eren iria também. Depois do verão, ele estaria no ensino médio e faria o que fosse necessário para perseguir o namorado.

Após a cerimônia, Eren foi o primeiro a pular da arquibancada e tecer através da multidão para chegar a Levi. Ele saltou sobre algumas cadeiras dobráveis em um ponto e quase tropeçou duas vezes. Com um salto, ele se jogou no namorado, sabendo que Levi o pegaria. E, é claro, ele fez com facilidade e uma risadinha. "Hey", ele sorriu para Eren, segurando-o em um abraço apertado.

Eren ergueu as pernas e segurou-as nos quadris de Levi para que ele pudesse ser segurado com facilidade. "Ei", ele retornou com igual vertigem. Incapaz de ajudar a si mesmo, ele bateu os lábios nos de Levi e deu alguns beijos duros e ansiosos até finalmente recuar. "Um advogado, hum?" ele sorriu, os olhos enrugando com a força do sorriso.

“Desculpe, eu escondi isso de você. Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz com isso. ”

"Eu estou. Sua mãe me disse o quanto você pensou nisso.”

"Eu só ... tudo que eu sempre quis fazer foi mantê-lo seguro e feliz. Eu sei que você pode lutar suas próprias batalhas, mas eu sei o quanto você sente por aqueles que não podem. Eu lutarei por eles e por você. Se não lutarmos por eles, não podemos vencer por eles, certo? Hannes disse que se eles tivessem advogados decentes, Rod teria sido ficado preso em vez de soltá-lo. Se alguém lutou um pouco mais, muitos casos como esse poderiam ter sido resolvidos imediatamente. ”

"Certo", Eren concordou com um aceno fervoroso. "Eu acho ótimo. Você será incrível. "

“Erwin acha que vou ser um bom advogado e ele pode me ajudar com os cursos introdutórios. Ele está morando em um apartamento agora, então podemos economizar dinheiro sendo companheiros de quarto. Tudo faz muito sentido.”

Eren estava assentindo novamente como se não tivesse controle sobre o próprio pescoço e abraçou Levi novamente. "Se alguém pode fazer isso, você pode", ele soprou no ouvido de Levi. Seus corpos pegajosos estavam agitando juntos da maneira mais desconfortável, mas Eren não queria deixar ir. Ele se agarrou a roupa de seda de Levi e não soltou até que um pequeno puxão em sua camisa o quebrou fora do momento. Sua mãe estava atrás dele rindo e ajudou Eren a voltar ao chão. Foi a vez da família de Levi parabenizá-lo com abraços e sorrisos felizes, e Eren se conteve de pular em seu namorado novamente enquanto Kuchel, Hannes e Historia se revezavam em envolvê-lo em seus braços.

Os feromônios em que Eren estava nadando seguravam seu coração levemente. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da mistura de aromas de verão da família de Levi. Hannes criou uma base de gramíneas recém-cortadas e Kuchel adicionou seu perfume floral e rosa. O leve aroma de baunilha da Historia misturado com os cítricos da Levi criou algum tipo de delicioso parfait de laranja que seria perfeito em um dia de verão. Eles eram perfeitos juntos, uma família harmoniosa que havia superado tanto para ficar juntos.

Eren notou os aromas de sua própria família que o cercavam também. O cheiro de sua mãe o lembrava de roupas limpas e reconfortantes. O aroma nítido e suave de maçã de seu pai se mistura como se fosse primavera. Como médico, ele precisava tomar remédios para diluir seu perfume para não incomodar seus pacientes. Ainda assim, estava lá no nariz de Eren e combinava bem com o dele e com a mãe dele também.

Entre as duas famílias, Eren se sentiu cercado por um calor feliz que se misturava com a infinidade de outras famílias e amigos ao seu redor. Muitos amigos de Levi apareceram para dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas ou seus desejos de bem. A cena não podia ficar mais brilhante, mesmo quando uma eventualidade sombria e iminente mantinha o coração de Eren cativo.

No final do verão, Levi teria que sair. Por mais que Eren quisesse afastar essa realidade de sua cabeça e pela janela, ele simplesmente não podia deixar passar. Ele não conseguia parar de agarrar a mão de Levi e se recusar a deixar ir, como se isso o impedisse de sair para alcançar seu novo sonho. Eren queria que Levi fosse feliz e estava tão orgulhoso que Levi encontrou algo que o inspirou, mas isso não mudou o fato de que eles não podiam mais se ver todos os dias. Ele não seria capaz de abraçar Levi todos os dias. Ele não seria capaz de enfiar o nariz no peito do namorado e respirar aquele doce aroma. Levi estaria a horas de distância, longe do toque de Eren.

As famílias se reuniram para jantar na casa de Levi após o término da cerimônia de formatura, juntando-se como costumavam fazer com pizza e até um bolo de morango. Eren lançou seu melhor sorriso falso, esperando que ele pudesse mascarar sua turbulência interior dos outros. Ele escapou da maioria deles, exceto Levi, é claro, que continuava dando a ele olhares de preocupação.

“Ei, acho que Petra está dando uma festa em sua casa hoje à noite. Você quer ir comigo? Todos da escola supostamente vão estar lá” Levi sussurrou.

Eren foi rápido em concordar, sempre concordando sinceramente em seguir Levi onde quer que fosse. Além disso, uma festa tinha o potencial de tirar sua mente da tristeza que consumia sua alma. Aos quatorze anos, ele participava de várias festas com seu próprio grupo de amigos, que geralmente consistiam em o grupo jogando e ouvindo música. Ele sabia que as festas que as crianças mais velhas faziam eram um pouco mais loucas e estava curioso para ver o que acontecia. Levi nunca havia participado muito, sempre trabalhando ou estudando. Ele tinha ido a alguns, no entanto, e proibiu Eren de ir com ele. Ele sempre alegou que estava preocupado demais com alguns alfas indisciplinados em sua classe que pareciam ter uma queda por Eren, apesar do fato de ele ter sido obviamente levado.

Então, com o convite estendido, Eren ficou feliz em participar.

"Ei, algumas pessoas vão à Petra para comemorar. Você se importaria se Eren e eu nos juntássemos a eles?” Levi perguntou ao grupo de adultos na frente deles.

“Oh, você poderia me levar também? Ymir está indo” Historia acrescentou com seus olhos clássicos e suplicantes que conseguiam o que ela queria.

“Petra? Ah, claro” Kuchel sorriu. “Eu sempre amei Petra. Coisinha brilhante e tão doce também.”

"Ótimo", Levi levantou-se de seu assento e abraçou Kuchel e Hannes enquanto dava aos Jaegers um aceno agradecido. Ele parecia não perder tempo em puxar Eren para fora da cadeira e sair pela porta. "Partimos então."

No momento em que o trio entrou na casa de Petra, Historia estava correndo em direção a Ymir. Mesmo que Ymir nunca pedisse para cortejar Historia, eles agiam como se estivessem namorando e sempre cheiravam um ao outro. Sempre que alguém perguntava sobre isso, mudavam de assunto e coravam. Elas pareciam bem juntas e suas roupas combinavam. Historia ficou com o vestido preto que usava para a cerimônia de formatura e Ymir usava jeans justos e pretos com a jaqueta de couro que sempre usava.

Eren avaliou sua própria roupa, seu jeans skinny habitual e camisa preta pareciam bastante simples em comparação com as outras roupas da casa. Ele mudou seu estilo para combinar com o de Levi antes que eles começassem a cortejar e continuou com ele, o que o deixou com muitas roupas simples, mas elegantes, que se agarravam a seu corpo nos lugares certos. A roupa de Levi, de jeans preto e capuz, fazia com que ele parecesse perigosamente atraente de uma maneira que Eren sonhava à noite com as mãos nas calças do pijama.

"Não se afaste muito de mim, ok?" Levi murmurou, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros de Eren para puxá-lo um pouco mais para perto. "Eu acho que seus amigos deveriam estar por aqui em algum lugar."

Eren observou-o enquanto Levi o puxava pela casa. Havia toneladas de pessoas com copos de plástico vermelhos nas mãos cheios de cerveja ou vinho barato. A música tocava tão alto que fazia o chão vibrar junto com o baixo. Um grupo de pessoas estava participando de um torneio de pong da cerveja. Outro grupo estava fumando maconha nos sofás e rindo de algo entre si. Uma mistura de fumaça de maconha e cigarro deixava tudo embaçado na casa e o cheiro inebriante de feromônios só fazia a cabeça de Eren parecer ainda mais leve.

"Para onde a Historia foi?" Levi murmurou, incapaz de encontrar alguém que Eren conhecesse.

"Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você e é isso que importa", falou Eren acima do barulho da multidão.

Levi deu de ombros, concordando com ele e lentamente o puxou para o pátio, onde havia menos pessoas por perto e a música desapareceu no ruído de fundo. "Então, o que está incomodando você?" Levi finalmente perguntou.

"Você me trouxe até aqui para perguntar o que estava me incomodando?" Eren riu um pouco. "Não é nada."

"Não tem cheiro de nada", Levi usou seu retorno habitual quando Eren tentou esconder seus sentimentos dele.

Eren bufou e recostou-se na grade do pátio. "Você está indo embora em breve. Isso é péssimo.”

"Sim, sim", Levi suspirou. "Mas isso não pode ser ajudado. Eu já disse antes, se eu pudesse ficar aqui com você, eu o faria.”

"Quero dizer, eu quero que você vá", Eren falou com as mãos, um hábito nervoso que ele estava começando a desenvolver. Ele os abaixou e deixou seus ombros se encolherem com desconforto. "Mas ... eu sentirei sua falta."

"Eu também sentirei sua falta", assegurou Levi, acariciando a cabeça de Eren suavemente de uma maneira reconfortante. "Vou visitar nos fins de semana e feriados. Também podemos conversar por vídeo. Pode parecer que estou longe, mas não vou estar. "

Os olhos de Eren foram distraídos por alguns metros de distância deles. Uma fêmea Omega estava caindo contra o parapeito enquanto seu Alpha pressionou beijos em seu pescoço e sobre a marca de acasalamento que eles colocaram lá. O pensamento da marca de Levi em seu próprio pescoço flutuou em sua mente, um pensamento recém-recorrente que aparecia todas as noites durante suas sessões de masturbação. Imaginar os dentes de Levi afundando em seu pescoço provou fazê-lo gozar toda vez, ansiando pelo vínculo com todas as células de seu ser.

Levi capturou o queixo entre os dedos e puxou o rosto de Eren de volta para ele. "Ei, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo. Farei tudo o que puder para que você se sinta confortável com isso. "

O pensamento despertou um pouco na mente de Eren: uma marca de acasalamento pode ajudar. Ele seria capaz de sentir Levi perto dele, seguro em saber que ele não seria esquecido. Eles nunca conversaram sobre a marcação antes, mas muitos casais da classe de Levi já os tinham. É claro que ninguém da turma de Eren os tinha, pois todos ainda estavam em uma período de apresentação.

Por outro lado, Eren sabia que Levi tinha suas próprias hesitações em relação à marca. Sempre que eles se abraçam e os lábios de Levi roçam no pescoço de Eren, ele se afasta um pouco. Se os pequenos beliscões de Eren entre beijos castos caíssem no pescoço de Levi, ele se afastava.

"Você está bem?" Levi inclinou a cabeça para o lado e tentou descobrir o que Eren estava pensando. "Você cheira um pouco mais feliz, pelo menos."

Eren deu de ombros e sabia que não poderia pedir algo como uma marca de acasalamento. Era óbvio que Levi não estava interessado, embora Eren ainda pudesse sonhar com isso. Não importa o quê, Levi teria que viajar para muito longe e seria egoísta pedir que ele ficasse. Eles estavam participando de uma festa com muitos sorrisos felizes e bêbados e seus amigos provavelmente estavam esperando por eles lá dentro.

"Eu estou bem", Eren finalmente respondeu, pegando a mão de Levi para puxá-lo de volta para dentro de casa. "Vamos nos divertir hoje à noite, ok?"

Levi não se mexeu quando Eren puxou seu braço, ficando parado por apenas um momento. Algumas expressões passaram por seu rosto antes de decidir puxar Eren de volta para seus braços. O abraço apertado permitiu a Levi esfregar o pescoço, marcando Eren como o dele. Ele até passou a maior parte do tempo limpando os pulsos nas bochechas e nos braços de Eren, e também dando algumas lambidas atrevidas em seus lábios. Eren podia cheirar a nuvem de citros ao seu redor calorosamente, anunciando em voz alta que ele era de Levi e não estava interessado em mais ninguém. Levi parecia gostar de marcar Eren dessa maneira, gentil e amorosamente com toques suaves. Ele usou movimentos lentos para dar a Eren todas as oportunidades de se afastar, se ele quisesse, embora ele não pudesse imaginar querer sair do espaço de Levi. Especialmente com a nova ameaça de sua futura distância, Eren sabia que ele passaria o verão inteiro desejando estar próximo.

"Vamos lá", anunciou Levi finalmente. "Prefiro que você experimente isso pela primeira vez com alguém em quem confia".


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o capítulo de hoje! Vamos sofrer um pouquinho pra fortalecer o coração, mas espero que vocês gostem. Lembre de deixar comentários e kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 19  
Eren: 15

* * *

"Então, ele não gostou de álcool?" Erwin riu. "De alguma forma, isso não me surpreende. De qualquer forma ele tem apenas quinze anos. Tenho certeza de que ele aprenderá a gostar mais tarde. "

Levi finalmente conseguiu ver Erwin depois que o ano letivo terminou. Ele voltava para casa durante o verão para ficar com os pais e sempre arrumava tempo para conversar com seus amigos. Todos se reuniram periodicamente nos poucos meses livres que tiveram. Erwin, Hange, Mike e Nanaba pareciam se aproximar enquanto todos frequentavam a escola juntos. Levi estava realmente feliz por poder vê-los todos novamente e ainda mais feliz por vê-los com mais frequência quando todos frequentavam a mesma escola. A única coisa que ele não estava animado, no entanto, era seu futuro relacionamento de longa distância com Eren. "Não, ele odiou", ele finalmente respondeu Erwin. "Disse que ele nunca mais beberia nada tão sujo. Mas você está certo, aposto que quando ele for mais velho, ele beberá como um peixe. Ele prometeu que não o faria sem mim ou com alguém em quem confiava por perto.”

"É meio fofo que você tenha conseguido vê-lo crescer. Não conheço muitos casais que se mantêm juntos tanto tempo depois igual a vocês dois tem.” Erwin deu uma tragada no baseado que eles estavam compartilhando e devolveu para Levi. Enfraquecia seus aromas e sua sensibilidade aos feromônios, criando a atmosfera mais relaxante. Erwin trouxe uma Indica da escola e os dois estavam se entregando aos benefícios despreocupados e sem perfume. Como eram ambos os alfas, ocasionalmente seus instintos exigiam que se pressionasse pelo domínio da situação. Assim, porém, não houve brigas internas ou uma batalha dos aromas - eram apenas os dois saindo juntos.

Erwin recostou-se no sofá e cantarolou. Eles passaram a manhã em seu quarto com Erwin no sofá e Levi deitado na cama. Os pais de Erwin ficariam fora até depois do trabalho. Eren estava ocupado com seus amigos, o que deixou Levi com um horário livre para a tarde. "Eu acho que é diferente para nós. Às vezes, nem parece que estamos namorando. Parece certo estarmos juntos” Levi deu de ombros.

"É provavelmente assim que deve ser", Erwin sorriu e se inclinou ainda mais em seu assento, afundando nele preguiçosamente. Ele hesitou um pouco antes de elaborar sua próxima pergunta: "Você acha que Alphas e Omegas deveriam estar juntos?"

Pela primeira vez, a pergunta de Erwin não fazia muito sentido. Sua articulação caiu na merda e Levi realmente teve que pedir esclarecimentos. "O que?"

“Você acha que eles _precisam_ ficar juntos? Tipo, a única pessoa que um Alpha pode cortejar é um Omega? ” Erwin parecia ficar um pouco mais nervoso com sua pergunta. "Você sente que está destinado a ficar com um Omega?"

"Sinto que estou destinado a ficar com Eren, mas me senti assim antes de ele se tornar um Ômega", Levi sentou-se para dar uma olhada melhor em Erwin. O alfa loiro estava mordendo o lábio, mais um comportamento estranho dele.

"Você acha que seria estranho se um alfa cortejasse outro alfa? Ou um beta?” A verdadeira questão finalmente surgiu de Erwin, algo que ele obviamente estava ansioso por perguntar.

Não era completamente inédito que Alphas se cortejassem. Era tão raro quanto dois Omegas cortejando, no entanto. Com os corpos dependendo de uma contraparte, não era exatamente socialmente aceitável. Era mais provável que um Alfa ou Ômega acasalasse com um Beta, e mesmo isso também não era tão comum. Com _heats_ e _ruts_ , isso dificultava os relacionamentos. Muitas vezes, a forma física de uma versão beta não era capaz de acompanhar um ômega ou um alfa durante um _heat_ ou _rut_.

Levi teve que responder honestamente. "Eu sei que se Eren fosse um alfa como ele queria ser, ou se ele fosse um beta, eu ainda o cortejaria. Não gosto dele porque ele é um Ômega, não dou a mínima para isso. Eu gosto dele porque ele é Eren. "

Erwin cantarolou em pensamentos, suspirou e assentiu um pouco. "Tive a sensação de que você diria isso."

"O que? Você quer cortejar um alfa ou algo assim?” Levi perguntou, tentando identificar o que estava acontecendo na mente de seu amigo. Fosse o que fosse, parecia incomodá-lo. Foi algo muito estranho testemunhar a incerteza de Erwin. Levi o comparou a vislumbrar um monstro do lago ou a uma estrela cadente. Ele pensava que era mítico e possivelmente inexistente, mas o cenho de Erwin provou o contrário. Era tingido de tristeza, decepção e acima de tudo ... dúvida.

"Não importa, é estúpido", Erwin apenas riu. Ele lançou um sorriso falso e estendeu a mão para Levi estava segurando ociosamente o baseado. Levi o entregou e optou por não bisbilhotar, pois seu amigo obviamente não queria mais discutir o assunto.

Ele escolheu oferecer o último conselho que podia. À sua maneira, é claro. “Você é uma merda e meia, Erwin. Qualquer filho da puta que você quiser, você receberá.” Elogiar Erwin de maneira tão aberta e honesta não era exatamente normal para ele, mas também não era a dúvida vulnerável de Erwin. Eles retomaram uma conversa mais alegre depois como se isso fizesse com que aquela tensão pesada desaparecesse. O beck ajudou e Levi ficou agradecido por isso. Logo, eles voltaram a rir de merdas estúpidas novamente.

"Você está animado para o próximo semestre?" Erwin finalmente perguntou sobre a escola. "Estou feliz por finalmente ter um companheiro de quarto. Fica bem chato sem alguém por perto para tirar sarro. ”

Levi resmungou. Toda a sua família trabalhou tão duro para reunir os fundos para ele frequentar a prestigiada escola. Ele passou a maior parte de sua carreira no colegial trabalhando para economizar dinheiro e estudando para manter suas notas. Com todo o trabalho que eles fizeram, ele sentiu como se estivesse mais animado. Ainda assim, uma coisa estava impedindo-o de atingir esse nível de ansiedade.

Erwin chamou imediatamente. "Ou você tem medo de estar tão longe de Eren?"

A única resposta que Levi deu a ele foi outro encolher de ombros, que admitiu sua preocupação interior. Eren ainda precisava dele por perto para afastá-lo dos problemas e afugentar quaisquer possíveis brigas. Eren precisava dele pelos dias em que ele entrou em brigas. Eren precisava dele para marcá-lo com seu perfume e cobrir seu rosto com beijinhos. Eren ainda precisava dele, certo? Ou não?

Aos quinze, o corpo de Eren pode ter amadurecido em um Omega completo, mas seu comportamento ainda era juvenil. Levi assumiu o papel de orientá-lo e garantir que ele não ficasse muito fora de controle. Sem ele por perto, porém, Eren ficaria bem? Ele caminharia pela vida sem precisar de Levi para segurar sua mão nela? Ou ele se perderia pelo caminho sem ninguém para encontrá-lo?

Levi deixou a cabeça recuar na tentativa de acalmar sua mente frenética. Enquanto seu corpo estava relaxado e pesado, sua mente estava em movimento. Parecia que todas as suas preocupações na vida tinham o nome de Eren escrito em letras grandes e ousadas.

"Ele vai ficar bem", Erwin tentou assegurar-lhe. "Eren tem amigos, pais ... ele ficará bem. Eu sei que sua mãe vai cuidar dele também na escola.”

  
Era tudo verdade, mas as palavras não apagariam os nervos crescentes pulsando pelo corpo sonolento de Levi. Ele procurou em sua mente por algo que pudesse acalmar suas preocupações, algo que conectaria os dois, mesmo que estivessem separados por horas. Seu cérebro nebuloso e inútil não teve nada de útil. Os arranhões barulhentos de Erwin no sofá o distraíram de qualquer maneira.

"Você já reparou o quão _suave_ é essa merda?" ele ficou maravilhado.

Levi bufou com a realização e se arrastou de seu assento para o sofá ao lado de Erwin. _Era_ suave e confortável quando ele afundou ao lado de seu melhor amigo. Ele deixou a atmosfera tola e quente afastar suas preocupações por um tempo. O futuro estava cheio de incógnitas, mas ele simplesmente não sabia como lidar com isso até chegar lá.

* * *

Os dias do verão passaram rápido demais para o gosto de Eren. Ele queria se encaixar a cada segundo que pudesse com Levi, mas suas outras responsabilidades e amigos precisavam de tempo também. Os esportes de verão também levavam tempo e Eren não podia deixar de praticar beisebol o tempo todo. Levi veio vê-lo, no entanto, o que foi bom o suficiente para ele. Ele levou Eren a todos os eventos que ele teve e ficou vigiando-o durante os jogos e os treinos.

Eren pegou uma corda solta em sua luva de beisebol e olhou para as arquibancadas onde Levi estava sentado. Ele estava no campo, apenas esperando uma bola aparecer, mas ele rapidamente se cansou de simplesmente esperar. Quando Levi chamou sua atenção, os suspiros de tédio de Eren se transformaram em uma risadinha tonta. Ele acenou para Levi e pulou para cima e para baixo algumas vezes com entusiasmo. Para se ocupar ainda mais, ele começou a fazer caretas patetas em Levi. Ele enfiou a língua para fora, colocou a luva no topo da cabeça e cruzou os olhos para parecer ainda mais ridículo. Levi estava gritando algo para ele, mas Eren não conseguiu ouvir, então continuou com suas expressões tolas.

Mas, finalmente, ele ouviu as três palavras que Levi continuava repetindo. "Eren, a bola!" Levi apontou para o campo em direção ao beisebol que estava arqueando no ar. Quando Eren olhou para trás, ele percebeu que a bola estava voando em sua direção. Com um enorme salto e mãos voadoras, ele o pegou no ar.

Seus companheiros de equipe aplaudiram a captura improvável, enquanto Eren jogava a bola de volta para o arremessador. Em vez de se deleitar com os elogios, ele estava assistindo Levi suspirar de alívio e balançar a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. "Pirralho bobo", Eren o observou dizer, lendo seus lábios.

Após o jogo, ele correu até Levi e o abraçou. Ele estava pingando suor e provavelmente cheirava atroz, mas ele não se importava. Levi também não parecia se importar, surpreendentemente, e abraçou Eren de volta. Na parte de trás da cabeça de Eren, ele se perguntou se Levi teria sido mais carinhoso porque ele tinha que sair logo. Ele estava contando os dias e eles não tinham muito mais. Ambos pareciam saborear cada um, ficando acordados até tarde em telefonemas e iniciando uma nova aventura todas as tardes.

O tempo estava passando rápido demais e a cada hora que passava, Eren ficava mais ansioso. Ele passou por isso, vivendo em negação pelo tempo que pôde até o último dia juntos.

Eles passaram como um dia normal, sem uma eventualidade sem esperança. Eren queria tanto ser feliz por Levi, mas era difícil como o inferno quando tudo o que ele queria era que Levi ficasse perto dele. A primeira vez que eles se separaram não teve êxito, então o que provou que seria a separação novamente? Por mais que ele quisesse esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos, era quase impossível com os feromônios angustiados ao seu redor. Levi sugeriu agir como se fosse apenas mais um dia de verão para ajudar Eren a acalmar seus nervos, mas simplesmente não estava funcionando. Eles estavam no quintal, sobre um cobertor, observando as nuvens passarem. Jantaram com suas famílias e passaram as últimas horas da noite contando estrelas. Era preguiçoso e Eren se sentiria um vagabundo se ele não estivesse tão focado em absorver a presença de Levi. Tanto ele como Levi preferiam sair e ter algum tipo de aventura, mas nenhum deles tinha energia para fazer outra coisa senão ficar lado a lado enquanto fazia comentários ociosos sobre o céu ou uma reflexão servil. Mesmo que o dia parecesse sem intercorrências, Eren sabia que viveria dentro de suas melhores lembranças.

Ele recitou cada pequeno segundo enquanto se preparava para dormir. Na manhã seguinte, Levi iria embora e ele estaria sozinho. Seu coração se apertava desconfortavelmente toda vez que essa verdade cruel o atingia. Quando ele voltou para o quarto, preparando-se para dormir e ficar acordado a noite toda com pavor, percebeu que Levi também estava em seu quarto.

Eren gravitou em direção a sua janela, abrindo-a o máximo que pôde para inclinar-se. Ele pegou uma bola de gude de uma xícara que guardava no peitoril e jogou uma na janela de Levi. Ela bateu na janela com um pequeno ‘click’ e juntou-se as outras na grama abaixo da janela de Levi. Foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção do Alfa. Levi abriu sua própria janela e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Eren podia vê-lo olhando para o relógio, provavelmente se perguntando o que Eren queria às onze horas da noite.

"Estou indo", anunciou Eren em meio grito, meio sussurro. Ele sabia que sair de casa tão tarde não seria aprovado por seus pais e eles provavelmente teriam problemas se descobrissem. Eren não se importou. Ele saiu pela janela e a fechou atrás dele antes de seguir para a de Levi. Com um pequeno salto e ajuda do Alpha, ele se levantou e entrou no quarto de Levi. O aroma de doce cítrico o atingiu imediatamente e seu corpo finalmente relaxou um pouco.

"O que há de errado?" Levi perguntou, parecendo e cheirando um pouco preocupado.

“Posso ... apenas dormir aqui? Com você?" Eren perguntou, já indo para a cama de Levi. Ele já sabia a resposta do Alfa e não precisava esperar a afirmativa.

"Claro", respondeu Levi de qualquer maneira, tirando a camisa e apertando as cordas da calça do pijama. Eren ajeitou sua própria camisa e calça, um par incompatível que provavelmente não era muito atraente. A camisa era uma das mais antigas de Levi e as calças eram do pai. Mesmo assim, Levi olhou para ele como se ele fosse a luz do mundo.

Eren se aconchegou primeiro e se moveu até Levi também ter espaço. Ambos foram esmagados em uma cama de solteiro, mas isso só deu a Eren uma desculpa de se aconchegar ainda mais. Foi um momento perfeito e vulnerável pressionado tão perto de seu namorado. As palavras saíram às pressas, mas honestamente: "Quero que você me marque."

Depois de alguns segundos tranquilos, quando Eren apenas ouvia o próprio coração bater, Levi respondeu com o tom mais grave: "Eu não posso".

Isso fez com que os olhos de Eren se arregalassem na escuridão. A resposta não era o que ele esperava. Geralmente, quando ele divulgava seus desejos mais profundos, Levi o presenteava com o que quer que fossem. Eren colocou seu coração em risco e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Levi empurrou-o de volta.

 _Eu não posso_. O que isso significava? Eren começou a entrar em pânico. Levi não o queria mais? Ele ia deixar Eren agora que eles não podiam mais ficar juntos? Nada do que ele fez fez parecer dessa maneira, mas rejeitar os sentimentos de Eren fez parecer que sim.

"Eren, seu perfume ..." Levi falou baixinho, calmamente. "Você está com medo."

Eren voou da cama e tropeçou em direção à janela, com a intenção de chegar o mais longe possível. Como Levi poderia rejeitá-lo assim? Por que ele afastaria Eren? Ele não era mais o suficiente?

"Eren", declarou Levi novamente, sua voz crescendo com um tom mais disciplinado. "Fique aqui para que possamos conversar sobre isso."

  
As mãos do Omega encontraram a trava da janela quando, de repente, o comando de Levi segurou seus movimentos. "Fique", Levi rosnou humildemente. A familiaridade da _word binding_ de Levi acorrentou Eren em seu lugar e até ofereceu apenas um pouco de conforto e direção. Por mais que ele quisesse argumentar contra, ele ficou um pouco aliviado por Levi querer que ele ficasse. "Volte aqui."

Eren suspirou e voltou para a cama, sentado na beira o mais longe possível do Alpha. Só porque ele encontrou alívio em Levi, querendo que ele ficasse, não significava que ele não estava bravo e confuso por ter sido rejeitado.

“Uma marca de acasalamento é permanente. É pra toda vida. Isso _nunca_ desaparece” Levi afirmou cuidadosamente. "E não deve ser tratado de forma imprudente. Uma marcação deve ser pensada e sagrada. ”

"Você não acha que eu pensei nisso? Você não acha que essa é a única coisa que eu sempre quis?” Eren cuspiu, pronto para discutir.

"Eren", alertou Levi.

O Omega bufou e cruzou os braços, levantando-se novamente. "Então, você não me quer, então?"

"Não foi o que eu disse." Levi se ajeitou para se sentar na beira da cama para poder encarar Eren na escuridão. Com apenas a luz da lua iluminando o quarto, os olhos de Levi brilhavam com um tipo específico de calor, que não seria desafiado. Eren o desafiaria de qualquer maneira, pronto para combater qualquer desculpa. Ele se aproximou para ficar diante de Levi, encarando-o com um olhar furioso.

"Mas é o que você quis dizer", ele rosnou.

"Você está se precipitando. Desacelere e pense. Eu amo você e você sabe disso.”

"Eu sei?" As emoções de Eren correram alto e arrancaram algumas lágrimas dos olhos. Ele não tinha certeza se eram de raiva ou desespero, mas isso não importava. Sua visão e pensamentos estavam fechados na sensação de ser abandonado. Para Eren, a conversa acabou. Ele caminhou em direção à janela novamente. Levi provavelmente pediu que ele parasse novamente, mas Eren não estava mais ouvindo. Ele saiu pela janela e voltou para o seu próprio quarto, onde podia soluçar em paz. Ele teria que se acostumar com isso, afinal. Tanto quanto Eren se importava, Levi já se foi.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Eu ia postar esse capítulo ontem também, mas não consegui terminar de traduzir a tempo. Então aqui está uma atualização surpresa!! Espero que gostem do capítulo apesar de dar uma dorzinha no coração também. Não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam e deixar kudos! Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 19

Eren: 15

* * *

Nenhum sono chegou aos culpados e Levi não estava isento desse fato. Ele mexeu e virou algumas vezes, imaginando o que diabos ele precisava fazer. As emoções de Eren correram alto e quente, como sempre, ditando suas ações sobre a lógica. Ficou claro para Levi que a distância entre eles era maior do que ele sempre pensara, a imaturidade de Eren provando isso para o Alfa. Na maioria das vezes, eles conseguiam se encontrar frente a frente, mas ocasionalmente os hormônios furiosos de Eren assumiam o controle e o deixavam tonto e cego para raciocinar.

Ele notou a pequena lâmpada ainda acesa no quarto de Eren, o que significava que o Omega ainda estava acordado quando se aproximavam das quatro da manhã. Em vez de deixar os dois assombrados, Levi vestiu uma camiseta branca e alguns sapatos escorregadios antes de abrir a janela e sair. Ele andou os poucos passos entre as casas e bateu algumas vezes levemente na janela de Eren. Mesmo que ele não tenha recebido uma resposta, Levi tentou abrir a janela pelo lado de fora. Ao descobrir que a velha janela deslizante não estava trancada, ele se levantou e entrou no quarto de Eren. A primeira coisa que Levi notou foi a bagunça de toda a sala, com roupas e livros espalhados por toda parte. Era um chiqueiro, como sempre. A coisa incomum que Levi notou foi o cheiro forte que pairava no ar. Ele torceu o nariz algumas vezes com a pura negatividade que seu Omega estava exalando. Isso fez seu coração cair e seus nervos formigarem com agressão. Enquanto todos os seus instintos diziam para ele atacar o que estava perturbando Eren, seu coração sabia que o único culpado era ele mesmo.

"Eren", Levi falou o mais suavemente possível, aproximando-se lentamente da cama e sentando-se na beira. Eren era uma bola trêmula debaixo do cobertor, recusando-se a olhar para Levi. "Vamos, vamos falar sobre isso", Levi insistiu novamente, colocando uma mão gentil no caroço que era Eren.

O corpo de Eren parecia derreter em relaxamento com o toque de Levi, mas seu tom diferia do alívio óbvio quando ele murmurou: "Vá embora".

"Se você não quisesse que eu viesse aqui, teria trancado a janela", ressaltou Levi. O cheiro de Eren parecia se curvar e se transformar em algo um pouco menos terrível quando os feromônios calmantes de Levi preencheram o espaço. "Eu não quero sair com a gente assim", ele suspirou. Naquele momento, ele sabia que precisava ser o homem maduro que os ajudou a conversar. No entanto, não ajudou que seu pequeno e teimoso ômega lhe desse o tratamento silencioso.

Eren queria uma marca de acasalamento, mas não sabia nada dos riscos envolvidos. Por mais que Levi quisesse acreditar que eles seriam felizes para sempre, essas coisas nunca foram garantidas a ninguém. Sua mãe certamente não conseguiu uma após receber duas marcas de acasalamento diferentes e Levi teve que segurá-la enquanto ela sofria as repercussões. A última coisa que ele desejaria é que Eren sentisse a mesma dor,  _ especialmente  _ se Levi fosse responsável por essa dor. Não era que ele não pudesse dar a marca de acasalamento a Eren ou não quisesse, era que ele não poderia machucá-lo. Na mente de Levi, uma marca e a dor andavam de mãos dadas. Para Eren, ela era um sinal de amor eterno.

"Se você não quer me marcar, qual é o objetivo?" Eren finalmente murmurou, aconchegando-se ainda mais nos cobertores, como se fossem algum tipo de escudo ou mecanismo de defesa. No entanto, ele não se afastou da mão do Alpha ainda repousando sobre ele.

"Eu quero te marcar, Eren," Levi assegurou. "Mas  _ ainda _ não."

"Porque você acha que vamos terminar", acusou o Omega.

"Não. É porque uma marca de acasalamento deve ser ... especial. Não quero lhe dar uma e depois sair. Não é algo a ser dado tão frivolamente. É um compromisso sério e que eu não quero começar enquanto estamos separados. " Levi fez o possível para expressar seus sentimentos em palavras, deixando de fora um pouco sobre o quão aterrorizado ele estava com as marcas estúpidas. Ele não queria mais assustar Eren ou levá-lo a pensar que Levi nunca lhe daria uma. Claro, ele gostaria de ver sua marca na garganta bonita de Eren, mas ele precisava de tempo para se preparar para isso.

Felizmente, Eren se virou e sentou-se, deixando o cobertor cair em seu colo. Seu rosto estava inchado e manchado de lágrimas. Olhos vermelhos e olheiras exibiam seu tumulto interno e tristeza. Levi abriu os braços para permitir que Eren colidisse com um abraço, o que ele fez. Os soluços sacudiram o corpo de Eren quando ele soltou seus gritos na camisa de Levi.

"Shh, ei, tudo bem", Levi tentou acalmar seu Omega. "Vamos falar sobre o que você está chateado." Ele imaginou que conversar bem devagar pode ajudar Eren a se acalmar e ver o lado lógico de seu desacordo.

"Você está me deixando", resmungou Eren, ainda escondendo o rosto no peito de Levi.

"Só porque não tenho outra escolha. Não quero deixar você e, se não fosse necessário, para ir a esta faculdade, não o faria. "

"Então  _ me marque _ ", Eren se afastou apenas para encarar Levi. "É especial o suficiente porque somos  _ nós _ ".

O perfume de Eren estava mudando e se transformando novamente, assim como seu humor. Havia algo familiar nisso, algo que fazia as próprias emoções de Levi se contorcerem e espiralarem. De repente, ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Os aromas ao redor deles exprimiram um  _ heat _ próximo, que Levi sabia que não poderia participar. Marcas de acasalamento podem estar em questão, mas ambos concordaram que seria melhor gastar seus  _ heats  _ e  _ ruts _ separados. É claro que, uma vez que os desejos de um  _ heat _ e um  _ rut _ tomam suas mentes, eles pensam de maneira diferente, mas enquanto ainda são sãos, ambos sabiam que era para melhor.

"Levi", Eren choramingou, exigindo algum tipo de resposta.

Ele estava preso entre três pedras e um lugar duro. Levi precisava dar espaço a Eren e sair antes que o  _ heat _ dele realmente começasse. Ele precisava garantir a Eren que ele ainda o queria, que eles ainda estavam cortejando. Ele precisava convencer Eren a pensar racionalmente sobre a marca de acasalamento, o que teria sido uma batalha difícil devido à imaturidade do Omega e ao cérebro aquecido pelo  _ heat _ .

"Venha aqui um pouco mais perto", Levi insistiu, ajudando a arrancar o cobertor ao redor deles para que Eren pudesse sentar-se adequadamente em seu colo, envolvendo sua cintura e olhando nos olhos. Levi sabia que Eren não se oporia a "um pouco mais" e isso lhe dava um espaço melhor para conversar.

Eren já estava inclinando a cabeça para mostrar seu pescoço nu, expondo e esperando Levi afundar os dentes nele. Quando Levi não se moveu imediatamente, Eren se contorceu em seu colo e choramingou um pouco mais como um filhote de cachorro ansioso. Seu cheiro era quase inebriante, chegando a algo que poderia encantá-lo para sempre e forçá-lo a ficar.

"Voltarei nos fins de semana e o marcarei com meu perfume até você não aguentar mais. Vamos deixar toneladas de minhas coisas aqui para que você sempre as leve com você. E em apenas alguns anos, você terminará a escola e poderá morar comigo para que possamos ficar juntos o tempo todo ”, Levi tentou pensar em todas as coisas que eles poderiam esperar e o que poderiam fazer para fazer as coisas funcionarem. "Você pode até vir à cidade e me visitar também."

"Posso?" Eren jogou a cabeça para trás para poder olhar para Levi com olhos estrelados.

"Sim", Levi confirmou com um pequeno sorriso destinado a confortar. "Não vai ser tão ruim. Eu prometo."

"Eu te amo", Eren pressionou os lábios contra o ombro de Levi, deixando pequenos beijos ao longo da barra da camisa de Levi e subindo em direção ao pescoço. O toque gentil parecia tranquilizador de que Eren não estava mais chateado e Levi se inclinou para ele.

"Você está se sentindo melhor?" ele perguntou, apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas.

"Muito melhor", cantarolou Eren. Em um movimento fluido, seus beijos se transformaram em sucção de boca aberta. Levi imaginou que se Eren quisesse deixar uma marca nele, um chupão era uma ótima substituição para uma marca de acasalamento real. Embora soubesse que iria escutar uma merda de Historia e Erwin, ele não se importava. Ele preferia os sons molhados e sugadores que enchiam a sala em comparação com o choro excruciante de Eren. Com mãos reconfortantes, ele esfregou círculos cuidadosos nas costas nuas de Eren para aquecer a pele gelada e extrair um perfume mais feliz de seu Omega. Pela primeira vez desde a obsessão de Eren por marcas de acasalamento, ele finalmente se sentiu um bom Alfa. Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Ele finalmente achou que isso era verdade.

Um par de caninos afundaram em seu pescoço.

Levi não conseguiu nem arfar o nome de Eren quando percebeu o que o Omega estava fazendo. Ele sentiu o calor em seu pescoço, mas não o furo da carne. Ele sentiu a adrenalina reagir com o desejo de morder Eren de volta, mas ele estava chocado demais para fazê-lo. Seu corpo inteiro congelou à vontade de Eren, deixando o Omega terminar. Eren teria que morder fundo o suficiente para deixar uma cicatriz e ele ainda não estava lá. Por alguma razão, Eren parecia congelar no lugar também. Os dois pararam com os dentes de Eren milímetros de marcar Levi com uma marca de acasalamento real que duraria uma vida.

Levi foi capaz de engasgar, "Eren, pare." Foi com uma voz mutilada que mal se elevou acima de um sussurro.

Naquele momento, uma enxurrada de aromas encheu a sala. Terror, vergonha, raiva e desespero rodopiam em torno deles em um turbilhão violento. Todos eles vieram de Eren, alguém que sempre usava seu coração na manga e nunca escondia seus aromas. Sua mandíbula tremeu e ele se empurrou de Levi com tanta força que caiu no chão. Mesmo quando seu cóccix atingiu o chão com um forte  _ smack _ , ele o ignorou e simplesmente se arrastou para o canto mais distante da sala. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele se enrolou na menor bola que pôde enquanto se afastava.

O fluxo constante de sangue do pescoço de Levi começou a pingar nos lençóis de Eren. A mão de Levi voou para cobrir o ferimento, embora não tenha sido muito bom, pois o líquido quente derramou sobre sua mão. Em sua pressa, Levi pegou uma camisa da pilha de roupas limpas de Eren no chão e colocou-a sobre as marcas doloridas de mordida.

"Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe", Eren continuou chorando. Ele balançou-se para frente e para trás em um esforço escasso para se confortar. Diferentemente de seu eu habitual, Eren não conseguia nem olhar nos olhos de Levi. Ele manteve os olhos fixos no chão e deixou as lágrimas caírem no chão.

Para Levi, tudo era petrificante. Seu Omega estava chorando no canto, com medo de até olhar para ele. Seu pescoço estava sangrando profudamente e sua cabeça começou a ficar leve entre suas feridas e os feromônios zunindo ao redor deles. Os aromas da sala estavam nublando seus pensamentos e emoções. A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi sair da cama em um movimento desajeitado e rastejar pelo chão até Eren. Ele praticamente se arrastou até o canto onde Eren ainda tremia enquanto segurava a camisa com um aperto mortal no pescoço, esperando que o sangramento acabasse.

"Você está bem?" ele conseguiu perguntar, enrolando-se ao lado de Eren. Ele se arrastou para poder recostar-se na parede e se apoiar no ombro de Eren.

Eren ficou quieto quando se virou para olhar Levi com uma sobrancelha franzida. "Se  _ eu _ estou bem?"

"Você está?" Levi pressionou com crescente preocupação.

A expressão de confusão de Eren caiu para nada além de tristeza quando ele franziu a testa para a camiseta ensanguentada pressionada contra o pescoço de Levi.

"Eren?" Grisha abriu a porta do quarto para examinar a situação. Além dos aromas alarmantes na sala, ele notou o sangue. “Levi! Você está bem?"

Quando Grisha deu outro passo na sala, um rosnado baixo irrompeu da garganta dolorida de Levi, um aviso. Ele e Eren estavam em uma situação vulnerável e outro Alpha estava invadindo. O lado lógico do cérebro de Levi sabia que Grisha não representava uma ameaça, mas seu alfa interno e furioso estava no comando.

"Levi?" Carla apareceu na porta, inclinando a cabeça para o local. Seus olhos se arregalaram visivelmente quando ela viu o pescoço sangrando de Levi e suas mãos foram direto para o celular que devia estar descansando no bolso do roupão. "Grisha, fique de olho neles, mas não invada o espaço deles. Estou ligando para Kuchel. "

"Certo", Grisha suspirou, dando um passo atrás em direção à porta e descansando contra a moldura. Ele esfregou o sono dos olhos e balançou a cabeça lentamente: “ O que vocês dois conseguiram fazer desta vez?” Com base em suas reações, Levi se perguntou se os dentes de Eren criaram uma marca de acasalamento real. Ele não pensava assim, mas talvez essas marcas acabassem cicatrizando. Pelo que ele havia aprendido, as marcas deveriam ligá-lo a Eren de alguma forma, mas ele não se sentia diferente. Talvez fosse porque ele não mordeu Eren de volta? Levi não tinha certeza, ele não sabia como as marcas funcionavam exatamente e era um processo espiritual e emocional demais para ensiná-las na escola.

Os minutos se passaram rapidamente e logo o cheiro familiar de sua mãe e Hannes se juntou a eles. Sua voz suave o embalou em uma paz dócil. "Levi, você vem aqui para que eu possa ajudá-lo com seu pescoço?" Foi um pedido tão razoável que ele não pôde desobedecer.

Quando ele começou a se levantar, um par de mãos trêmulas agarrou seu bíceps e o puxou de volta. As unhas curtas de Eren cavaram meias-crescentes no braço de Levi, segurando-o com tanta força.

"Eu já volto", prometeu Levi, olhando para o Omega e vendo uma nova rodada de lágrimas nos olhos. Ele faria qualquer coisa para fazer Eren se sentir melhor, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de que seria capaz de se juntar a Eren novamente. Com o início de um  _ heat _ em seu Omega, não havia mais como dizer o que era seguro para eles. No fundo de sua mente, Levi sabia que nem seria capaz de dar um beijo de despedida no namorado. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Eren caiu de costas na cadeira, apenas observando com as pupilas trêmulas quando Levi se levantou lentamente e deixou sua mãe o pegar pela mão para puxá-lo para fora do quarto de Eren. Com Levi a uma distância segura de Eren, Grisha pegou o antigo local de Levi e deixou Eren chorar em seu ombro. Por mais que Levi quisesse estar lá e deixasse Eren chorar, ele sabia que era melhor para Eren estar com seu pai. Enquanto as regras que ambos criaram para o relacionamento pareciam desmoronar com uma mordida, ele nunca ficou tempo demais enquanto Eren estava perto do  _ heat _ . Seria melhor para os dois se separarem, mesmo que o coração de Levi estivesse doendo.

Tudo parecia errado. A última noite deles juntos não deveria terminar em derramamento de sangue e lágrimas. Não era para terminar com a perda de controle ou dúvida. Tudo o que havia construído entre eles ainda pairava pesadamente no ar, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Por mais que Levi quisesse conversar, não havia mais nada a dizer e eles estavam sem tempo para qualquer tipo de discussão lógica.

A manhã passou por ele em um borrão quando sua mãe e Hannes o arrastaram de volta para casa para limpar seu pescoço e pediram que ele dormisse um pouco antes de partir para a universidade. Foi somente até que ele caiu de volta na cama que ele conseguiu processar o tempo novamente. Ele olhou para a janela de Eren, apenas para descobrir que as cortinas estavam fechadas. Ele assumiu que os pais de Eren haviam trancado a janela de ambos os lados, em preparação para o calor dele também.

Por mais que ele duvidasse que Eren visse, Levi fez a única coisa que ele poderia fazer naquele momento. Ele enviou uma mensagem para Eren.

Levi [4:52 da manhã]: gostaria que não tivesse que terminar assim, mas saiba que te amo.

Não foi o suficiente para expressar todo o seu processo de pensamento ou sentimentos, mas ele sentiu que era o suficiente para dar a Eren um pouco de segurança. Levi se perguntou por que ele havia perdido os sinais do  _ heat _ de Eren e contou os dias desde o último, percebendo que havia surgido mais cedo do que nunca. Deve ter pegado todo mundo de surpresa, pois os pais de Eren pareciam alheios às pequenas mudanças no perfume de Eren também.

Os dedos de Levi roçaram o curativo no pescoço, ainda imaginando a mordida. Os selaria juntos pela eternidade? Seria uma cicatriz e se tornaria uma parte permanente de seu corpo, mente e alma? Se sim, ele decidiu que não poderia se arrepender. Nem um único pensamento em sua mente desejava que essa marca desaparecesse.

Evitar dar uma marcação a Eren tinha sido por amor cauteloso. Levi não queria que Eren se arrependesse das marcas mais tarde na vida, nem queria inseri-lo em um relacionamento pra vida toda enquanto ele ainda era tão jovem. Eles tinham muito tempo juntos e Levi não tinha pressa em trocar essas marcas.

Ele pensou muito em sua mãe e em como ela nunca parecia se arrepender daquelas marcas, mesmo quando a machucavam a ponto de chorar. De repente, ocorreu-lhe que ele se sentia da mesma maneira. Ele não tinha medo de dar a Eren a oportunidade de machucá-lo através da marcação, porque sabia que Eren não faria. Mesmo se tivesse, valeria a pena ter algo especial com a pessoa que ele realmente amava.

Mas sempre havia mais tempo e, essa ferida no pescoço cicatrizando ou não, Levi sabia que não se arrependeria.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atualização de quinta tá na área! E vamos de mais um pouquinho de sofrência nesse capítulo, mas vamos ver também um pouco do apoio dos amigos nessa hora também. Espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam seguros <3

Levi: 19

Eren: 15

* * *

"Então, ele ainda está evitando você?" Erwin perguntou. Ele perguntava todas as manhãs enquanto os dois andavam pelo apartamento em uma rotina preguiçosa que eles construíram sem esforço. "E você ainda está bebendo meu chá de morango. Você vai parar com isso e comprar alguns para você? "

"Sim e não", Levi respondeu categoricamente. Ele estava de mau humor que nem o chá doce de morango podia curar. Erwin o repreendeu por jogar muitas colheres de açúcar nele, mas Levi precisava da doçura para passar por outro dia de faculdade de direito sem arrancar a cabeça de alguém.

O apartamento deles era modesto, com apenas dois quartos, um banheiro e uma área principal com cozinha e área de estar. Ele mostrava sua idade com tinta rachada, piso de carvalho empoeirado e o cheiro de mariposa que nunca parecia desaparecer, mesmo com o cheiro de dois Alphas embaçando o espaço. O cheiro de madeira de Erwin misturado com o cítrico de Levi equivalia a uma mistura de floresta muito mais agradável que bolinhas de mariposa, mas, infelizmente, nunca grudava. Ambos os quartos eram pequenos, com espaço suficiente para uma cama de solteiro, uma mesa e uma cômoda pequena. Mesmo com seu espaço limitado e cheiros questionáveis, Levi achou perfeito para eles. Ele se perguntou se Eren iria gostar.

Depois de uma semana e meia, sua mãe ligou para ele para confirmar que Eren estava de volta à escola e com o  _ heat  _ acabado. Mesmo assim, Levi não recebeu resposta a nenhum texto ou ligação que fez a Eren. Ele não queria sobrecarregar Eren, então não deixou muitas mensagens, mas certificou-se de enviar a Eren o "boa noite" padrão no final de cada dia, porque ele não era um bárbaro completo. A pior parte foi demorou um pouco para se acostumar com sua nova agenda , o que significava que ele não era capaz de voltar para casa desde que chegara à cidade.

"Você acha que ele ainda está se sentindo culpado por ter mordido você? Você disse a ele que ele não criou uma marca?” Erwin apontou para o pescoço curado de Levi.

“Sim, eu o avisei. Ele realmente não conseguia se controlar no momento, então eu nem posso ficar bravo. ”

"Aquele garoto poderia apunhalá-lo com um garfo e você não ficaria bravo", Erwin riu. "Estou surpreso que ele esteja tão tímido com você agora."

"Ele estava claramente fora de controle", afirmou Levi. "Se ele estivesse totalmente funcional, eu  _ ficaria _ irritado."

"Eu duvido", Erwin bufou. "Você fica bravo com as pequenas coisas, como quando deixo a louça na pia."

"Isso não é ficar bravo. Isso é apenas uma pessoa normal e limpa que não vive como um mendigo. "

“Diga isso para mim novamente na hora do exame final deste semestre. Aposto que nem  _ você  _ vai se importar com um pouco de bagunça. E quando você e Eren morarem juntos ... eu sei que seu garoto é uma coisinha bagunceira.”

"Ele limpa quando eu peço," Levi pensou com carinho na idéia. Ele sabia que Eren nunca seria um marido como a maioria dos ômegas, mas o garoto poderia definitivamente limpar quando motivado.

Uma batida rápida na porta foi todo o aviso que eles receberam antes de Isabel e Farlan entrarem no apartamento. O complexo de apartamentos era popular entre os estudantes da universidade da cidade, e seus velhos amigos moravam no prédio ao lado. Depois de um pequeno reencontro entre o trio, quando ele chegou pela primeira vez, eles retornaram felizes para a vida de Levi novamente. Isso também significava que eles eram amigos de Erwin também.

Farlan havia se transformado em um alfa, como ele costumava sonhar. Isabel, uma Beta, para seu próprio alívio. Aparentemente, Farlan e Erwin estavam no mesmo curso e acabaram tendo muitas aulas juntos. Então, todas as manhãs, Farlan e Isabel apareciam antes de ir para as aulas. Farlan e Erwin faziam uma longa caminhada em direção aos prédios da lei, enquanto Isabel e Levi dividiam suas aulas matinais de educação geral.

"Então, mudei meu curso novamente", Isabel anunciou. "Quero ser um especialista em recreação ao ar livre."

"Como um guarda florestal?" Erwin perguntou, tentando descobrir do que diabos ela estava falando.

"Sim! Eu poderia usar as tirolesa que eles têm para salvar um urso de um incêndio ou algo assim!” ela exclamou, zunindo ao redor da sala em sua linha de fingimento. “É melhor que se tornar um funcionário de escritório. Além disso, eu pegaria um bronzeado matador. Eu acho que morreria se tivesse que ficar dentro de casa o dia todo, longe do sol. Isto me lembra…"

"Se você enviar um e-mail ao nosso professor perguntando se podemos ter aula lá fora de novo, eu mesmo vou expulsá-lo da aula", resmungou Levi, ainda trabalhando para drenar sua segunda xícara de chá de morango.

"Já enviei. É um dia maravilhoso demais para não perguntar "Isabel levantou o telefone para mostrar o e-mail enviado. "Mas não. Eu ia perguntar sobre o meu  _ sunshine boy _ favorito, Eren.”

"Você nunca o conheceu", Levi a lembrou.

"Ele ainda é meu favorito. Ele é como uma pequena bola de sol com seus lindos olhos” ela murmurou. "E o jeito que ele faz você se iluminar é nada menos que mágico."

"Eren ainda o está evitando", anunciou Erwin. “Talvez eu devesse perguntar a Armin sobre isso. Acho que ainda tenho o número dele …”

"Faça. Temos que ir ao fundo nisso antes que Levi imploda” insistiu Farlan, sentando-se no apoio de braço do sofá. Erwin ficou ao lado dele enquanto eles formulavam um texto para um dos amigos mais próximos de Eren.

"Se todos nós não mexermos, vamos nos atrasar", Levi suspirou, ficando irritado com todos eles falando em seus problemas de relacionamento. Eles estavam agindo como estudantes do ensino médio do jeito que todos se reuniram ao redor do telefone de Erwin, esperando ansiosamente por algum tipo de resposta de Armin.

Levi se viu também inclinando, apenas por curiosidade. Ele havia pensado brevemente em mandar mensagens para os amigos de Eren, mas deixou o pensamento passar, pois poderia ter chegado a "demais".

Infelizmente, todos tiveram que se separar antes que Armin pudesse enviar uma mensagem de volta. Levi suportaria outro dia de agonia, esperando ansiosamente pelo fim de semana para que ele pudesse finalmente voltar para casa.

* * *

Armin suspirou pela quinta vez naquela tarde, enquanto Eren continuava sua semana emburrada. Depois da escola, todos se encontraram na casa de Mikasa novamente para trabalhar na lição de casa e na atitude de Eren. Mikasa, Armin e Eren se reuniram no chão da sala com seus livros e anotações de classe espalhados entre eles. Mikasa passou seu tempo em aulas de inglês enquanto Armin trabalhava em sua geometria. Eren, por outro lado, descansou a cabeça na coxa de Armin e olhou para sua mochila. Armin sabia que lá dentro estava o telefone celular de Eren que ele se recusou a ligar depois que Levi saiu.

"Você precisará conversar com ele eventualmente", Armin lembrou-o com um pouco de provocação em seu tom. Ele estava ficando sem paciência pela teimosia de Eren. "Eu aposto que ele está preocupado com você."

"Ou ele está com raiva de mim", Eren fez beicinho infantil. "Eu não queria ..."

"Mordê-lo", Mikasa terminou. Eren estava pensando nos mesmos pensamentos há tanto tempo que ela e Armin memorizaram todas as suas preocupações. "Você não quis mordê-lo", ela esclareceu. "Você não quis empurrá-lo para algo que ele não queria. Você não quis forçar isso a ele. Você só estava com medo dele sair.”

"Sim", Eren bufou, obviamente irritado com ela.

Durante o verão, Mikasa se apresentou como uma Beta, mas se inclinando mais para o lado alfa do espectro. Seu perfume era mais forte que o de Armin e agradável também, como um buquê de margaridas. Era limpo, fresco e muito parecido com ela, pois não era muito perfumado ou exigia muita atenção. Armin também se apresentou como um Beta, com um perfume ainda mais neutro que lembrava as pessoas de hortelã-pimenta. Ele não se importava em se tornar um Beta, como muitos de seus amigos e familiares previram que ele acabaria sendo um Ômega. Por mais que Armin acreditasse em Eren, ele sabia que Omegas precisavam trabalhar duas vezes mais para promover sua educação, que era um dos principais objetivos de Armin.

"Pelo menos Kuchel disse a você que você realmente não o marcou", Armin ofereceu, tentando apontar os fatos mais positivos da situação. "E ..." ele foi interrompido por seu telefone que continuava vibrando. Quando ele ligou a tela, percebeu que era Erwin.

Erwin [17:12]: Olá Armin, este é Erwin Smith. Estávamos nos perguntando como Eren está se saindo nos dias de hoje. Não temos notícias dele há um tempo e Levi está ficando preocupado.

Armin piscou o telefone em direção a Eren para exibir a mensagem. "Viu? Se Erwin está me mandando uma mensagem, Levi deve estar realmente preocupado.”

Eren olhou de soslaio para a mensagem enquanto a examinava e encolheu os ombros, caindo de volta no chão e apoiando a cabeça na coxa de Armin. "Não posso ligar para ele."

"Por que não?" Mikasa desafiou.

"Porque eu quase o marquei e agora é estranho. Duvido que ele queira que eu  _ ligue  _ para ele. Que tipo de conversa seria essa? ‘Ei, desculpe, tentei te marcar sem o seu consentimento depois que você me disse que ainda não queria’. Por favor." Ele imitou sua própria voz em um tom estúpido, transmitindo o quão terrível seria a conversa. "Além disso, ele provavelmente terminará comigo assim que tiver uma chance."

"Eu não acho que ele fará isso", Mikasa respondeu categoricamente, voltando o nariz para o caderno.

"Talvez fosse melhor se ele fizesse", Eren voltou a fazer beicinho e arruinar-se em sua própria mente novamente. Armin podia ver os pensamentos autodestrutivos corroendo a natureza tipicamente brilhante de Eren. "Então ele não precisaria mais lidar comigo. Ele poderia se divertir na faculdade. Ele poderia ... ele poderia ...  _ Encontrar alguém novo _ .”

Armin sentiu uma onda de depressão Omega e o cheiro forte quase o derrubou e o sufocou. “Eren,” ele consolou em um esforço para trazer seu amigo de volta. “Ele quer estar com você. É obvio. Você precisa falar com ele e falar disso antes que se torne o seu fim.”

"Ei, Levi," Mikasa colocou o telefone no ouvido, falando tão casualmente que surpreendeu Eren e Armin em silêncio. "Sim, ele está aqui conosco. O que você fez para deixá-lo tão chateado?”

"Não foi culpa dele!" Eren explodiu, chateado por Levi ter sido acusado injustamente. Obviamente, na opinião de Mikasa, o Alpha deveria ter assumido melhor o controle da briga.

Um breve período de silêncio durou enquanto Levi falava com ela e, eventualmente, ela estendeu o telefone para Eren. "Vai", ela insistiu.

Eren apenas balançou a cabeça e manteve os olhos no chão.

Mikasa suspirou e colocou o telefone de volta na orelha. "Ele ainda não está pronto, eu acho. No entanto, vou avisá-lo de que você estará aqui neste fim de semana.”

Eren espiou de volta quando ela anunciou o retorno de Levi e Armin viu como ele podia ver os pensamentos de culpa de Eren nadando novamente. O cheiro do Omega não era melhor e, se alguma coisa, Eren parecia ainda mais triste. Talvez ele estivesse ansioso por ver seu namorado novamente depois de toda a fuga.

De qualquer maneira, Armin só queria que Eren fosse feliz novamente. Ele estava cansado de ver seu amigo sofrer. Embora Levi parecesse rápido em perdoar e entender que ninguém estava realmente culpado, Eren simplesmente não conseguia esquecer.

Tudo o que Armin e Mikasa podiam fazer era esperar e serem o mais solidários possível. Armin realmente desejou que isso fosse suficiente para salvar Eren de ainda mais mágoa.

* * *

Após a árdua tarefa de terminar o dever de casa, Eren voltou para casa naquela noite. Ele podia ouvir a voz de Levi em sua cabeça, pedindo-lhe que um de seus amigos andasse com ele ou chamasse seus pais para buscá-lo, mas Eren precisava do ar fresco para pensar corretamente.

Ele foi um fracasso de um Omega, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Levi expressou sua preocupação por marcas de acasalamento, mas Eren ainda não conseguia tirar o pensamento de sua mente. Ele estava internamente aterrorizado de ser deixado sozinho de novo, mas sabia que não havia outra maneira. Havia muitas outras pessoas que ele conhecia em relacionamentos de longa distância, então por que isso o machucava tanto? Por que ele estava com tanto medo? Ele estava se afogando em dúvida e nada parecia libertá-lo das mãos da culpa. Mesmo sabendo que  _ realmente  _ não havia marcado Levi, ele ainda o marcou e sem o consentimento de seu namorado. E mesmo depois que Levi explicou por que ele queria esperar, Eren não quis ouvir. O corpo dele não escutou.

"Tão estúpido", Eren beliscou com força a ponta do nariz, dando um pouco de punição física.

Talvez  _ fosse  _ melhor ele terminar com Levi e libertar seu melhor amigo.

Eren se definiu como o pior Omega do mundo, e Levi era o melhor Alpha que Eren conhecia. Levi precisava de alguém maduro, forte e inteligente como ele. Ele não precisava de Eren, que estava sempre causando problemas e exigindo a paciência de Levi.

Ele sentiu que quebrou uma regra invisível entre eles, ultrapassando os limites de Levi e causando confusão. Eren sentiu o  _ heat  _ vir mais cedo, mas ficou tão envolvido em passar o tempo restante do verão com o namorado que não disse nada sobre isso. Ele sabia que ele só tinha a culpa.

Eren lutou em sua mente durante toda a sua caminhada, completamente absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos e quase inconsciente do mundo ao seu redor. No entanto, quando ele chegou ao quintal da frente e viu um carro desconhecido na garagem de Levi, Eren teve que se perguntar quem era. O carro era brilhante, prateado, luxuoso e aparentemente novo. Não era o de Levi, no entanto, o que fez Eren murchar um pouco.

Ele entrou para encontrar seus pais abraçados na sala de estar.

"Como foi o seu estudo?" sua mãe perguntou com um sorriso sonolento.

"Tudo bem", ele suspirou.

"Você jantou lá?"

"Sim, nós comemos pizza mais cedo."

"Fez todo o seu trabalho?"

"Sim."

Os dois trocaram olhares e o pai dele perguntou: "Você ... já conversou com Levi?"

Eren estava rapidamente ficando frustrado porque todo mundo estava perguntando sobre isso. "Não", ele resmungou. "Quem está na casa de Levi, afinal? Hannes comprou um carro novo?”

Seu pai apertou os olhos em confusão antes de se inclinar para olhar pela janela. Quando ele avistou o carro, ele parou por um momento e se levantou para ver melhor. Sua mãe se juntou a ele e os dois sussurraram um pouco até que ambos pegaram seus telefones celulares.

“Hannes? Você está com Kuchel?” Grisha perguntou às pressas quando Hannes atendeu o telefone. Ele se mudou para outro quarto, deixando Carla e Eren sozinhos.

“Eu acho que você deveria dormir um pouco. Pode acalmar sua mente” ela o conduziu de volta para seu quarto.

"Ok ..." Eren desconsiderou seu tom estranho e achou que ele poderia  _ tentar  _ dormir.

"Boa noite, querido. As coisas vão melhorar amanhã, você verá, ”ela prometeu como tinha feito todas as noites antes disso. Em vez de esperar que ele respondesse, ela fechou a porta do quarto com ele lá dentro e provavelmente voltou ao seu lugar no sofá.

Eren tirou as roupas da escola em troca de vestir as roupas de Levi. Eles ainda cheiravam fracamente a frutas cítricas que confortavam Eren de uma maneira estranha. Ele precisaria de todo o conforto que pudesse obter enquanto tomava a decisão mais difícil de sua vida.

Eles ainda poderiam ser amigos se terminassem? Eles voltariam a ser como eram antes? Eles não conversariam mais? Eles já não se falavam há semanas e isso machucou o coração de Eren. Ele poderia lidar com estar separado de Levi assim? Ele poderia suportar se Levi cortejasse outra pessoa? Não, mas ele não suportava nem olhar para o amigo depois de quase prendê-los em um vínculo ao longo da vida sem concordar primeiro. Todos os seus amigos pediram que ele falasse, mas o que restava para conversar?

Ele ainda amava Levi e isso parecia ser a maior coisa que o impedia de finalmente ligar o telefone e encarar a verdade. Levi seria muito melhor sem ele, e Eren não podia se permitir chegar tão perto de machucá-lo novamente.

Era isso, era o que ele queria. Ele queria estabelecer uma nova distância entre eles para não machucar Levi, mesmo que tentasse. Ele queria se afastar do potencial de mordê-lo novamente. Ele queria manter Levi seguro e feliz, mesmo que isso significasse sair de cena. Ele não queria discutir isso e arriscar que isso acontecesse novamente, ele queria sair por baixo dos cem quilos de preocupação e culpa que sentia.

Seus dias de pensamento deliberado sobre como e por que ele precisava se subtrair da vida de Levi foram recompensados quando ele chegou ao fundo da questão. Ele protegeria Levi nunca mais chegando tão perto. Era como nos dias em que Levi costumava usar  _ word binding _ sem querer, exceto Eren não merecia segundas chances.

Ele pegou o telefone e ligou pela primeira vez desde que Levi saiu. Levou uma eternidade para piscar, o que apenas prolongou a inevitável ligação de Eren para Levi. Ele esperou enquanto a tela carregava, sentindo a tensão em seu intestino girar e girar. Seu coração batia rápido e tudo em seu corpo lhe dizia para não fazê-lo, para não perder a pessoa com quem mais se importava.

Na momento, porém, parecia a única coisa que o ajudaria a superar seu erro. Talvez fosse louco, exagerado e desnecessário, mas Eren lentamente construiu a coragem de fazer a ligação. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era esperar o telefone ligar.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Aqui está a atualização de hoje! O capítulo hoje é um pouco mais tenso por tanto leiam com cuidado, não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam seguros <3
> 
> Aviso: Contém descrição de cenas de violência doméstica.

Levi: 19  
Eren: 15

* * *

O sino de abertura para o telefone de Eren tocou quando ele finalmente retornou a vida. Eren se partiu vendo sua tela inicial com uma foto dele e levi sobre ele, uma foto rara onde Levi está genuinamente sorrindo e não fazendo o sorriso forçado que ele geralmente jogava para fotos.

E então suas mensagens começaram a chegar, todas de Levi.

_ Você está bem? Tentei ligar, mas não passou. _

_ Não é uma marca de acasalamento. Está curando. _

Havia um sms de boa noite para cada noite que eles estavam separados. Havia alguns esporádicos, desde  _ senti a sua falta _ até  _ onde diabos você está, Jaeger? _

Eren piscou lágrimas de seus olhos enquanto ria de algumas das mensagens grosseiras, que expressavam as frustrações de Levi. Havia mais desses do que qualquer outro.

_ Me mande uma mensagem de volta, seu idiota. _

_ Atenda seu maldito telefone. Você está cagando uma merda enorme ou algo assim? _

As mensagens não datadas fizeram o coração de Eren saltar um pouco de alegria. O telefone dele não gravou quando ele as recebeu ou em que ordem, porque estava desligado o tempo todo, mas elas não tinham que estar para fazê-lo sorrir. Ele se arrependeu de querer terminar as coisas com Levi e pelo fato de que passou pela sua cabeça.

Mas então a última mensagem chegou.

_ Queria que não tivesse que acabar assim, mas saiba que te amo. _

Eren olhou para aquele texto, imaginando o que Levi quis dizer. Acabar? Eles tinham terminado o tempo todo e Eren não percebeu isso? Levi já tinha terminado com ele? Nenhum outro texto veio depois dessa.

"Oh", Eren lentamente percebeu. Depois de semanas de espera, Levi decidiu que era hora de acabar com isso para sempre. As últimas três palavras devem ter significado que ele ainda amava Eren como amigo e vizinho, mas nada mais.

E estava tudo terminado por um texto. Era diferente do Levi, mas Eren obviamente não lhe deu outra escolha. Talvez fosse isso que Levi precisava ser para ele: um amigo e nada mais. Depois de anos se conhecendo, sempre pareceu destino, mas Eren achou que nem tudo precisava ser decidido pelas estrelas.

Ele disse isso a si mesmo dez vezes mais, mas isso não impediu que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Não impediu a queima de seus pulmões enquanto tentava de novo e de novo para obter um bom sopro de ar.

Ele bateu no próprio cérebro algumas vezes para tentar controlar suas emoções, mas não funcionou. O cheiro de Levi ainda estava no ar, ainda em seu sistema. As roupas que Eren usava pareciam estar embutidas com doçura cítrica. Seus travesseiros e cobertores carregavam o aroma de uma forma que Eren sempre achou reconfortante.

Parecia diferente de Levi terminar o que eles tinham com algo tão simples como uma mensagem. Eren merecia mais do que algumas palavras digitadas, ele merecia uma explicação. Pela primeira vez, ele achou melhor  _ falar _ com Levi do que tirar conclusões estúpidas. Ele quase riu ao lembrar os avisos de Armin e Mikasa sobre sua tendência a reagir com suas emoções em vez de lógica. Talvez ele os ouça uma vez.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele apertou as telas do telefone até encontrar o nome de Levi em seus contatos. Estava entre alguns corações cor-de-rosa e rostos sorridentes, facilitando a realização da lista. Com um salto de fé, ele apertou para ligar e empurrou o telefone até a orelha com tanta força que bateu na própria cabeça com ele. Ele ignorou a dor maçante e, em vez disso, esperou levi para atender. Embora ele esperasse uma resposta imediata, ele não conseguiu uma. Ele não conseguiu nada. Na verdade, ele recebeu a mensagem de voz genérica no final quando Levi não respondeu.

Eren tinha se impedido de tirar conclusões precipitadas antes da chamada, mas era difícil manter a nuvem da tempestade de medo à distância por muito mais tempo. Por que Levi tinha que estar tão longe? Por que Eren não poderia ter um último gosto do cheiro de Levi, um último toque? Ele pelo menos iria querer um abraço de despedida, ou algo parecido. Foi tão  _ errado _ encontrar a separação com apenas algumas palavras de uma mensagem de texto. Ele queria ouvir a voz de Levi, sentir seu calor, e encontrar a garantia de que as coisas ficariam bem.

Ele jogaram o telefone na cama ao lado dele e se inclinaram em direção à janela, olhando para o beco até a janela de Levi. As cortinas foram fechadas e Eren perguntou se estava trancada. Seu novo objetivo de se sentir um pouco mais perto de Levi pela última vez anulou seu senso de limites.

Com energias renovadas, ele levantou a própria janela e manobrou-se para fora como mil vezes antes. Felizmente para ele, a janela de Levi foi destrancada e Eren poderia facilmente deslizá-la aberta com facilidade. Ele levantou-se e rastejou através, cuidado para não derrubar nada. Levi deixou o espaço livre por anos, um lugar perfeito para Eren entrar escondido. Mesmo antes de sair, parecia que ele saiu da sala impecável como sempre e até deslizou sua cômoda para deixar ainda mais espaço sob a janela.

A primeira coisa que atingiu Eren foi o cheiro rico e completo do namorado... Bem, ex-namorado, ele supunha. Não parecia que nada tinha acabado. Não sentia nada diferente. Talvez tenha sido negação? Ele jogou esse pensamento no fundo de sua mente como ele inalou o cheiro profundo, cítrico. Isso acalmou seus nervos e desacelerou sua mente da melhor, mais reconfortante maneira. Suas pontas dos dedos insistiam em puxar os cobertores da cama de Levi e se amontoar durante a noite, cercado por uma lavagem grossa dos feromônios caseiros de um Alfa. O quarto, afinal, era o "covil" de Levi e um tipo especial de doçura tingiu seu perfume habitual. Fez Eren se sentir mais calmo, mais seguro, e ajudou qualquer pouco de ansiedade derreter seus ossos. No ambiente pacífico e silencioso, ele sentiu dificuldade em manter a realidade em mente. Em vez disso, parecia que ele estava à deriva no espaço, lentamente e sem medo.

As paredes cinza claro do quarto estavam tão nuas como sempre. Levi tinha tirado qualquer pôster ou foto que costumava ter, Eren apostava que Levi os tinha levado para seu novo apartamento e os prendeu lá. A estante estava quase vazia, exceto por alguns livros infantis que foram usados ao longo dos anos e um conjunto de dicionários. A mesa do Levi também estava vazia. A sala inteira estava praticamente estripada, e teria entristecido Eren um pouco para vê-lo dessa forma se ele não estivesse tão relaxado sob o feitiço do cheiro de Levi.

Mas algumas coisas não mudaram. Eren espiou dentro do armário para ver algumas das roupas de Levi ainda lá. Os sapatos estavam alinhados no chão, ordenadamente. Muitos deles eram velhos e provavelmente não se encaixavam mais, assim como as roupas que foram deixadas para trás. Os lençóis e capas eram os mesmos, os que eles costumavam acariciar enquanto assistiam filmes ou em dias frios de inverno. Ele não resistiu mais, mergulhando na cama de Levi e se envolvendo naqueles lençóis familiares. Eles tinham sido lavados, mas ainda se agarravam ao cheiro de laranjas doces que tinham os dedos de Eren enrolados nele com felicidade. Era quase como se Levi estivesse lá.

Mas ele não estava.

Ele estava muito, muito longe e fora de alcance.

O sorriso de Eren caiu no pensamento e seus olhos começaram a doer com a ameaça de lágrimas. A realidade se estabeleceu, penetrando através de seu escudo de negação. Tudo ao seu redor parecia que estava despedaçando e o vazio do seu mundo ocupava seu corpo, fazendo-o sentir-se tão vazio e vago.

"Por favor, não!" O apelo estridente de Kuchel rompeu o temor silencioso da sala. Ela parecia estar chorando ou talvez gritando. "Ela é apenas uma criança e está segura conosco!"

"Vou levar minha filha de volta", rebateu uma voz baixa. Eren reconheceu-o imediatamente como Rod Reiss. Ele não conseguia esquecer o puro terror que sentia na presença do homem depois de descobrir por que Levi odiava tão desesperadamente o cara.

Eren abandonou a cama de Levi e ousou abrir a porta do quarto de Levi, espiando para o corredor. Com a porta aberta vieram os aromas da sala principal. O cheiro habitual de Kuchel de rosas frescas e vibrantes cheirava mais a vermes e podridão. Quase foi dominado por um cheiro de canela picante que exigiu atenção e quase fez Eren sufocar.

"Hannes estará aqui a qualquer momento. Você não pode estar tão perto. Sugiro que  _ se afaste _ ", Kuchel se recuperou, sua voz mais forte do que da última vez. " _ Vá embora _ ."

"Não sem Historia."

"Eu não quero ir!" A voz de Historia saiu abafada, como se ela estivesse atrás de uma porta. Eren se perguntou se ela estava trancada no banheiro ou seu quarto, longe de Rod.

"Você está vindo e ponto final. Vamos sair deste país de merda de uma vez por todas.”

"Não!" Historia gritou de volta.

Rod virou-se para Kuchel com fogo nos olhos: "Destranque a maldita porta, Kuchel. Agora.” Mesmo Eren poderia dizer que o cheiro de Rod cresceu em intensidade, ele só podia imaginar estar no lugar de Kuchel - milímetros longe do cara. Ele ficou surpreso que ela poderia mesmo respirar corretamente naquele momento.

"Ela não quer estar com você, encare isso", kuchel revidou, levantando-se um pouco mais alto contra Rod. "Então, vá para casa antes que a polícia apareça."

Em um flash, toda a expressão de Rod mudou de irritada para completamente assassina. Suas mãos se levantaram e apertou em torno de seu pescoço, fazendo-a ofegar em choque. O barulho baixo de sua voz encheu a sala: "Farei  _ qualquer coisa _ para levar minha filha de volta e para longe deste buraco de merda. Se isso significa que preciso cuidar de você primeiro, eu vou. Isso vai corrigir este maldito erro de uma marca que continua queimando meu pescoço, também.” Ele apertou um pouco mais. "Dois pássaros, uma pedra."

Eren não desperdiçou um segundo quando abriu a porta do quarto de Levi e veio correndo em cima dos dois. Ele lançou-se com força total em direção a Rod, arremessando seu corpo contra o homem. Com o impacto, Rod libertou Kuchel e caiu no chão sob Eren. Kuchel correu em direção ao celular na cozinha e Rod tropeçou para descobrir o que exatamente aconteceu. Quando ele viu Eren, seus olhos se foram largos ainda um sorriso cruel espalhado por seu rosto avermelhado. "O namorado do Levi?"

"Não mais", Eren cuspiu, olhos escaneando a sala para algo para lhe dar a vantagem. Ele era mais forte que a maioria dos Ômegas da idade dele, mas ele não era nada comparado com um Alfa macho crescido. Um velho taco de beisebol de metal estava no canto da sala perto do cabideiro e Eren foi pegar para ele.

Uma mão o pegou em volta do tornozelo e o arrastou de volta, raspando seu corpo contra o tapete e queimando-o. Eren ignorou a dor e tentou arrancar o tornozelo de Rod sem sucesso.

"Não tenha nenhuma ideia", Rod rosnou, seu cheiro ainda espesso com desgosto e agressividade. "Só porque você não é mais lnamorado dele não significa que você não é culpado por invadir."

Rod arrastou Eren pelo tapete, para que ele pudesse pegar o taco de beisebol. No minuto em que seus dedos enrolados em torno dele, ele deixou Eren cair e começou a andar em direção à cozinha.

“ _ Não! _ ” Eren gritou, lutando para pegar a perna de Rod na tentativa de derrubá-lo.

"Largue", Rod latiu, lançando o taco em direção ao rosto de Eren. Ele cortou seu rosto com um thunk e uma dor ardente espalhada sobre o rosto de Eren, mas ele ainda se recusou a recuar e arranhou as calças de Rod até que eles começaram a puxar para baixo. Rod usou uma mão para segurar a bainha de suas calças e a outra para balançar o bastão em direção à porta trancada que Historia estava atrás. "Saia dai, garota! Faça isso antes que eu faça algo desagradável para o seu amigo, aqui.”

"Não!" Eren gritou: "Não saia, Historia! Está tudo bem!”

Outro balanço do bastão pegou Eren pelo ombro. Ele caiu de rod, perdendo o controle sobre a perna da calça do Alfa, e tossiu algumas vezes. O vento tinha sido arrancado dele e ele já podia sentir dor inchando onde ele tinha sido atingido.

Ainda assim, ele persistiu e cambaleou mais uma vez.

"Ei", ele respirou, voz raspada como ele ofegante. "Afaste-se dessa porta. Agora.” Eren podia sentir sangue em seu rosto, mas ele não tinha certeza de como ele chegou lá. Ele pingou para o chão em pequenas gotículas, mas ele não se importava. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era parar e manter Historia segura enquanto Kuchel pedia ajuda.

"É isso..." Rod respirou, irritado. Ele usou duas mãos no bastão, conseguindo um aperto firme. Ele cambaleou para trás, preparado para bater em Eren com tudo o que ele tinha.

"Eren!", Uma voz familiar gritou como a porta da frente bateu aberto. Eren meio que esperava ver Levi lá, mas em vez disso era seu próprio pai. Ele correu pela sala para tirar Eren de seu lugar e se colocar entre Rod e Eren. "Porra seu bastardo _machucou_ _meu filho_ ,"Grisha cuspiu, pegando o bastão das mãos de Rod e puxando-o solto. Ele jogou-o através da sala e levantou os punhos em vez disso, lançando um balanço sólido em direção ao maxilar de Rod e atingindo-o quadrado.

A mãe de Eren estava bem atrás dele, puxando-o para trás pelos ombros em direção à cozinha. Ele lutou contra ela enquanto seu coração ainda corria, "Eu não posso deixar Historia."

"Nós estamos aqui. Ela está segura. Você está seguro", falou Carla em um sussurro apressado, ansioso para confortar seu filho ferido. Ela parecia chocada e levou tempo para entender completamente a situação de Grisha batendo em Rod para a voz frenética de Kuchel no telefone.

"Onde ele está?", Uma nova voz entrou na casa e Eren espiou ao virar da esquina para ver Hannes.

"Peguei ele", anunciou Grisha, gesticulando para Rod no chão. Depois de alguns socos e chutes de Grisha, ele acabou espancado e ensanguentado.

Foi quase triste a maneira como ele começou a chorar. "Eu quero minha filha", ele soluçou. "Você a tirou de mim."

"Você mesmo a perdeu", Hannes resmungou, pegando as algemas de um bolso de seu uniforme. "Você tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio. Tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você em um tribunal. Você tem o direito de ter um advogado. Se você não tem um ou não pode pagar um, um será atribuído a você..." Hannes falou as palavras de rotina com um suspiro.

Rod exerceu seu direito de permanecer em silêncio, porque ele não disse mais uma palavra quando outro policial entrou na casa e ajudou Hannes a escoltar o Sr. Reiss até o carro da polícia.

Grisha juntou-se a eles na cozinha e imediatamente foi para Eren primeiro, abraçando-o suavemente. "Você está bem, Eren? Precisamos levá-lo a um hospital. Você também, Kuchel.”

As marcas vermelhas na garganta de Kuchel ainda eram visíveis. A mão dela veio para senti-los, como se ela tivesse notado. Por quase ser estrangulada até a morte, ela parecia estranhamente calma e em paz. Seus olhos lacrimejantes foram direto para Eren e ela se ajoelhou diante dele uma vez que Grisha o deixou sair do abraço. "Obrigado", ela sussurrou, tomando as mãos nas dela. "Sem você, eu não teria sobrevivido. Estou falando sério, Eren. Você me salvou.”

Eren balançou a cabeça e deu-lhe o melhor sorriso que podia, embora seu rosto inchado impediu que um verdadeiro aparecesse. "Não foi nada."

"Foi tudo", ela falou firmemente, enfatizando a gravidade de seu ponto. "Se você não tivesse aparecido quando apareceu..."

O braço do pai dele veio em torno de seu ombro e Carla beijou-o na testa. Os quatro se amontoaram de perto para mergulhar no momento antes de Hannes entrar e fazer uma linha de direta para Kuchel, levando-a em seus braços e beijando suas bochechas da maneira mais amorosa. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem, graças a Eren", ela parecia derreter em seus braços. Os feromônios saindo de Hannes eram tão fortes, mas contrastantes. Agressão, alívio, medo e conforto incharam-se dele e fizeram a cabeça de Eren girar. "Nós precisamos levá-lo para um hospital, no entanto."

"Eren?", A menor voz perguntou do outro lado da sala. Historia ficou de pijama com olhos avermelhados de chorar e um lábio trêmulo. Seu cheiro ainda estava cheio de medo. Ela ficou lá tremendo, sem saber quando se mover ou o que fazer. Eren resolveu o problema para ela, afastando-se dos pais preocupados e abraçando-a suavemente. Ela parecia precisar de um e ele estava muito cansado para se envergonhar da ação compulsiva. Ela começou a chorar em seus braços e não parava de chorar até que todos entrassem no carro para ir ao hospital local.

O tempo passou como uma bala pelo resto da noite e para a manhã seguinte. Milagrosamente, Eren só teve que levar pontos no rosto e saiu com alguns hematomas graves. O médico adivinhou que Rod deve ter tido a menor parte da humanidade nele para não bater em uma criança com força total com um taco de beisebol. Para isso, Grisha zombou e murmurou algo sobre o cara ser feito de puro mal. Fez Eren rir um pouco. Seu pai tinha sido bastante particular e eriçado com os outros médicos devido ao fato de que ele não poderia tratar seu próprio filho ele mesmo.

Muitos estranhos falaram com ele sobre como ele se sentia sobre o incidente e se ele queria falar com um terapeuta sobre isso. Para isso, ele se recusou e explicou-lhes que ele tinha entrado em toneladas de brigas na escola antes e o com Rod não era realmente tão diferente. Ele estava mais preocupado com Kuchel do que qualquer outra coisa.

Finalmente, ele teve que falar com Hannes sobre todo o incidente. Os dois sentaram-se na sala de espera do hospital em um canto vazio. Os pais de Eren ainda estavam falando com o médico, deixando os dois sozinhos. Não foi difícil até Hannes fazer uma pergunta que fez Eren corar da cabeça aos demais. "Por que você estava na casa em primeiro lugar? Como você entrou e o que você estava fazendo lá?”

Não havia outra maneira de responder à pergunta do que a verdade honesta. "Senti falta do Levi", ele sussurrou.

Felizmente, Hannes sabia o que isso significava. Ele entendeu, a partir dessas três palavras, o que Eren tinha feito e por quê.

"Ele sente sua falta também, você sabe", Hannes babando o cabelo de Eren levemente. "Pergunta sobre você todos os dias."

"Sério? Bem, ele não deveria. Nem estamos mais cortejando", resmungou Eren, saindo de seu assento enquanto seus pais se aproximavam. Ele estava pronto para dormir depois da noite sem fim. Toda a adrenalina saiu dele naqueles momentos tensos e depois de algumas horas, ele ficou sem nada além de pura exaustão.

"Vocês não estão? Isso é uma pena", Hannes olhou como se não pudesse acreditar.

"Sim, é", concordou Eren, dando um sorriso de boca fechada. Não havia muito a dizer depois disso, e ele ficou feliz quando seus pais o deixaram ter uma viagem de carro tranquila para casa. Eles prometeram que haveria mais papelada, perguntas e visitas hospitalares para verificar seus ferimentos... mas Eren simplesmente não se importava naquele momento. Ele se inclinou contra o lado do carro e fechou os olhos, eventualmente cochilando enquanto eles voltavam para casa.

"Ele é um garoto pesado de quinze anos de idade. Não acredito que ainda posso pegá-lo assim", disse Grisha enquanto colocava Eren nos braços e saía do carro. Eren não tinha seu pai carregando-o em anos, muito velho para esse tipo de coisa. Ele ainda cochilava levemente contra o ombro do pai, preguiçoso e sonolento para andar por si mesmo.

"Levi me ligou de novo, devemos acordar Eren para deixá-lo saber?" Carla sussurrou.

"Não, vamos deixá-lo dormir. Parece que eles ainda estão passando por um momento difícil.”

"Relacionamentos à distância não são fáceis", suspirou Carla. "Eu só espero que eles superem isso. Eren pode ser cabeça dura e difícil de se comunicar. Ele responde à comunicação física, não verbal. E com Levi longe... ele não pode exatamente comunicar fisicamente.”

"Eles vão superar isso", disse Grisha com pura fé.

O telefone da Carla começou a tocar de novo, o mesmo toque de canções como sempre. Ela deve ter respondido enquanto cumprimentava: "Oi, Levi."

Eren teve que se concentrar para não ficar tenso nos braços de seu pai. Levi estava ao telefone com a mãe.

"Ele está bem. Ele está dormindo agora e vamos levá-lo para dentro... Eu vou deixar você saber de manhã, eu acho que vou impedi-lo de ir para a escola por um tempo até que tudo se acalme ... Vamos cuidar bem dele, prometo. Nos vemos em breve, certo? Durma bem... O que é? Okay... Eu vou dizer a ele.” Eren ouviu a conversa unilateral e se perguntou o que Levi tinha dito na outra linha.

Seu pai já estava colocando-o em sua cama, puxando alguns cobertores sobre seu corpo frio e perfumando o quarto com um cheiro alfa seguro. O cheiro de sua mãe serviu para confortar ao lado do corpo de seu pai e Eren finalmente começou a relaxar. Não era nada como a paz que ele sentia no quarto de Levi, mas estava perto.

Ambos os pais sussurraram pouco desejos de boa noite para ele. Antes de partirem, sua mãe se inclinou para acrescentar: "Levi deseja-lhe sonhos doces também. E ele quer que eu te agradeça por tudo que você fez pela família dele."

Eles fecharam a porta do quarto dele e Eren espiou a escuridão de seu quarto. Seu coração estava batendo com a mensagem de Levi. Mesmo dos lábios de sua mãe, Eren ainda podia ouvi-lo na voz de Levi.

Se ele tivesse mais energia, ele teria sentado na cama e tentado engolir o fato de que eles não estavam mais juntos. Se ele tivesse mais energia, ele teria resistido a qualquer pensamento de Levi e forçado a lembrar-se que Levi não queria mais lidar com ele.

Mas ele estava cansado e sozinho. Ele se inclinou sobre o lado de sua cama para puxar uma caixa de joias escondidas debaixo de sua cama. Nela havia uma infinidade de roupas roubadas e itens do quarto de Levi. Muitos deles eram aqueles que Levi tinha propositalmente perfumado apenas para Eren e eles ainda mantiveram esse perfume poderoso. Como um cobertor de segurança, Eren puxou um moletom velho e abraçou-o. Ele não se preocupou em colocá-lo, ele apenas segurou como um brinquedo de pelúcia e enfiou seu nariz no tecido.

Depois de esperar por tanto tempo, ele finalmente encontrou o silêncio para quebrar e chorar. Ver Rod assim tinha sido aterrorizante, mas ele não podia ver além de Kuchel e a maneira como ela precisava que Eren  _ agisse _ . Ele viu uma mulher, a quem se referia como sua segunda mãe, em perigo nas mãos de um Alpha louco. Apesar da possibilidade de se machucar, ele correu para a frente de qualquer maneira. Apesar do medo que se agarrava ao seu coração, ele lutou.

O pensamento de repente amanheceu sobre ele tão de repente. Por que ele não pôde fazer isso com Levi? Por que ele teve que fugir quando as coisas ficaram um pouco assustadoras? Por que ele não podia ficar diante de Levi e gritar: "Isto não é o que eu quero! Eu quero ficar com você!”

Talvez ele tivesse que começar a lutar de uma nova maneira: lutar para manter a pessoa que amava.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo novo! Finalmente vamos poder ficar tranquilas, não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 19  
Eren: 15

* * *

Ele dirigiu durante a noite sem parar ou pensar duas vezes. O coração de Levi estava acelerado, quase empurrando a si mesmo até a garganta e para fora da boca para pegar o volante e  _ ir embora _ . Depois que sua mãe ligou para ele e recitou o incidente, ele não hesitou por um momento. Ele nem avisou Erwin que estava indo embora. Em vez disso, ele saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e decolou tão rápido quanto um raio.

Seu primeiro pensamento enquanto dirigia pela estrada escura foi culpa. Por que ele não estava lá? Por que ele não foi capaz de evitar toda a situação apenas ficando lá? Por que ele escolheu ir para  _ tão _ longe?

Então, ele foi tomado pela preocupação. Eles estavam bem? Rod sairia da prisão e correria de volta para sua mãe? De volta à Historia? E o Eren?

E, finalmente, ele se abaixou e apenas  _ dirigiu _ com o único objetivo de chegar lá o mais rápido possível sem ser parado por excesso de velocidade. Uma visita com um policial só prolongaria sua chegada, o que simplesmente não era uma opção.

Não havia música, nem distrações, apenas preocupação borbulhante e um carro cheio de feromônios Alfa. Eles retrataram todas as ondas emocionais que o atingiram, até mesmo a mais vergonhosa de todas: a animação de vê-los novamente.

Ele não percebeu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto até que um deles caiu sobre seu joelho nu. O tempo estava ficando mais frio quando o outono tomou conta e ele provavelmente deveria ter colocado calças adequadas, mas ele simplesmente correu para fora ainda em seu short para dormir sem pensar. Pelo menos ele tinha adormecido com uma camisa, ou ele provavelmente teria esquecido de vestir uma também. Felizmente, era uma camisa de manga comprida solta, então ele poderia usar a manga para limpar a umidade de suas bochechas.

À medida que se aproximava, seu coração não parava. Nada sobre Levi diminuiu a velocidade até que ele estava estacionado na garagem, pela porta da frente, e abraçando sua mãe firmemente. Ele não perguntou por que ela ainda estava acordada em uma hora, nem vacilou quando Hannes segurou os dois.

"Historia?", Perguntou ele suavemente, olhando para seu quarto. A porta estava aberta, e o quarto estava escuro, mas havia luz suficiente da sala de estar para ver que o quarto estava vazio.

"Ela está na nossa cama", explicou Hannes em breve. Fazia sentido para ela querer estar perto deles e Levi estava feliz por se sentir segura entre os dois. Claro, ela não era mais uma criança, mas ela não precisava de uma desculpa para olhar para Kuchel e Hannes por segurança depois de tal evento. "Mas não consigue dormir. Tenho certeza que ela vai sair para dizer olá uma vez que ela recebe um pouco de coragem.”

Levi deu a Hannes um aceno, não apenas na compreensão, mas em um movimento silencioso de gratidão. Uma das melhores coisas sobre Hannes era que ele não precisava de palavras e recebeu a mensagem de Levi imediatamente.

Quando sua mãe começou a chorar, ele se agarrou a ela um pouco mais apertado. Ele sabia que precisava dizer algo a ela, mas o que ele poderia dizer? Tudo o que ele podia fazer era tentar segurar um soluço com o mero potencial de quase perdê-la, o que não funcionou. Ele enterrou o nariz no ombro dela e soltou as lágrimas que estava segurando.

"Oh, querido..." ela sussurrou como eles se abraçaram. "Está tudo bem", ela repetiu algumas vezes enquanto acariciava seu cabelo de uma maneira reconfortante. "Eu tinha um anjo da guarda cuidando de mim, então estamos todos bem."

Eventualmente, ele foi levado para a cama, para que pudesse deixar sua família dormir. Por mais que ele não quisesse se separar tão cedo, sua mãe insistiu que todos descansassem. Ela brincou com ele ao afirmar que quanto mais cedo ele dormisse, mais cedo ele acordaria e veria Eren novamente.

"É uma pena sobre vocês dois", Hannes ofereceu um sorriso simpático.

"O que você quer dizer?" Levi olhou. Claro, Eren estava lutando um pouco com a distância e ele esperava isso. Foi uma droga, mas eles superariam.

"Oh, ele me disse que vocês dois não estavam mais cortejando."

"Ele disse?" Ele piscou algumas vezes em Hannes, digerindo a informação.

"Parecia muito convencido disso, na verdade. Talvez queira ter uma conversa com ele amanhã", Hannes sorriu um pouco, parecendo um pouco melancólico com o fato. Eren realmente queria terminar as coisas assim? Ignorá-lo do jeito que fez isso?

Seu pânico e emoções furiosas afetaram ele e sua mente. Ele sabia que seria melhor descansar e abordar a situação depois de dormir direito. Assim que ele caiu em sua cama de infância, ele notou algo estranho.

Por que seus lençóis cheiravam tão fortemente a Eren?

Levi enfiou o nariz no travesseiro e respirou fundo, derretendo na doçura dos morangos. Isso embalava sua mente em um conforto que ele não achava que encontraria naquela noite, um que aliviasse cada pequena preocupação que corria seu coração.

A pergunta se manteve, porém, sobre por que o cheiro era tão potente como se Eren tivesse sido recentemente envolto em seus lençóis. Apenas a imagem de Eren embrulhado em segurança na cama de Levi tinha seu corpo inteiro vibrando com contentamento. Isso acabou com a crescente preocupação com o relacionamento deles, pelo menos o suficiente para dormir um pouco.

Quando Levi acordou, Historia estava dormindo ao pé de sua cama, enrolada em uma colcha. Uma doce nuvem de baunilha a cercou e abanou no rosto de Levi quando ele se sentou para olhar para ela. Ele achou que ela tinha abandonado o quarto de Kuchel e Hannes em algum lugar no início da manhã e decidiu dormir em sua cama. Levi não se importou, ele apenas saiu da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro, arrastando outro cobertor sobre ela para cobrir seus pés descalços.

Um banho era muito necessário, embora ele manteve-o rápido. Toda a sua rotina foi feita de forma eficiente, não querendo perder tempo. Uma vez vestido e fora do banheiro, ele encontrou sua mãe e Hannes na cozinha. Hannes estava ao telefone enquanto sua mãe bebia chá. Ela estendeu a mão, convidando-o a sentar-se ao lado dela. Levi não conseguia tirar os olhos das marcas vermelhas no pescoço dela.

"Pare de olhar", ela deu-lhe um pequeno golpe brincalhão no braço. Era óbvio que ela estava tentando aliviar o clima. O cheiro protetor de Hannes era quase exagerado e Levi nem sequer tentou combatê-lo com o seu próprio. Ele sabia que a mãe dele precisava, mesmo que ela estivesse fazendo uma cara corajosa.

Ele evitou olhar o pescoço dela e se viu olhando pela janela da cozinha em direção à casa de Eren.

"Você deve ir visitá-lo. Grisha está em casa de licença do hospital para cuidar dele hoje, certificando-se de que ele está se sentindo bem. Hannes, Historia e eu precisamos discutir algumas coisas com a polícia hoje, talvez você devesse ir até lá enquanto estamos fora", sugeriu ela com um pequeno empurrão nas costelas.

"Você não quer que eu vá com vocês?"

"Se é isso que você quer fazer, você está livre para participar. No entanto, Hannes estará conosco e será um longo dia sentado e conversando. Parece que você tem algumas coisas para resolver com Eren, o que pode ser mais produtivo do que sentar conosco. Eu vou deixar você saber no segundo que voltar aqui.”

"Você tem certeza?"

"Mais do que certeza", ela pediu-lhe. "Vá em frente, agora. Mesmo que ele não saiba, tenho certeza que ele está morrendo de vontade de vê-lo.”

Levi acenou com a cabeça para ela, um pouco infeliz para deixar seu lado. "Ok. Vá ver a Historia. Ela está no meu quarto. Não acho que ela vai querer acordar sozinha.” Com isso, ele calçou os sapatos e começou o caminho que tinha tomado um milhão de vezes antes.

* * *

Kuchel viu seu filho sair em direção à casa dos Jaeger. "Eu odeio quando ele olha para mim assim", ela sussurrou humildemente.

"Assim como?" Hannes perguntou, terminando seu telefonema a favor de falar com ela. Ela adorava isso nele, colocando as coisas importantes em primeiro lugar, mesmo que não fosse conveniente.

"Ele tinha o mesmo olhar quando ele era pequeno também. Aquele que mostra como ele vai me proteger, não importa o que aconteça.”

"E você não gosta?"

"Eu gostaria que ele não  _ tivesse _ que fazer esse olhar." Ela ficou mal-humorada, inclinando a cabeça no ombro de Hannes. "Eu gostaria que ele me visse como um pilar de força, não alguém que constantemente precisa de ajuda. Eu gostaria que ele me visse como alguém que pode ajudá-lo também.”

"Eu acho que ele vê", Hannes colocou um braço sobre seus ombros. "Você o ajuda da maneira que ele mais precisa."

"Como é isso?"

"Você é a mãe dele. Nada pode substituir isso."

Ela cantarolando, sorriu, e inclinou o queixo para beijá-lo na bochecha. "Obrigado".

* * *

O pai dele trabalhou duro no hospital e Eren entendeu isso, então deixou o pai dormir naquela manhã. Eren rastejou pela cozinha, com o cuidado de fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para que ele não agitasse seu pai adormecido. Como ele serviu-se um pouco de cereal tão silenciosamente quanto podia, ele percebeu que não conseguia se lembrar do último dia em que seu pai teve um dia de folga honesto. Ele fez um voto silencioso para si mesmo para ser o mais silencioso que podia.

_ Knock, knock, knock! _

As três batidas afiadas cortaram o ar vazio e o volume fez Eren saltar. Ele deixou cair a colher, mandando-a bater no chão da cozinha. Com toda a surpresa, ele gritou e rapidamente bateu a mão sobre sua boca para silenciar todo o som.

Ele espiou pelo corredor para ver que seu pai ainda estava roncando. "Uau, dorminhoco pesado", ele murmurou, percebendo que todos os seus esforços para permanecer quieto foram para não.

Em seguida, veio seu mais novo desafio: abrir a porta. Aquelas batidas altas e afiadas soavam urgentes, implorando. O primeiro pensamento de Eren foi puro medo: E se fosse Rod? Ele não podia dizer que dormiu sem uma série de pesadelos que envolviam Rod com um taco de beisebol.

Ele olhou pela janela da frente, esperando obter o ângulo certo para ver quem estava na porta sem sorte. Então, com uma estúpida pitada de coragem, ele lentamente virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta alguns centímetros. "Olá?", Ele espiou através da pequena rachadura.

Um olhar cinzento penetrante encontrou o seu, um que aqueceu instantaneamente quando eles fizeram contato visual. Eren abriu a porta, incapaz de se segurar. "  _ Levi _ ," Eren engasgou, lançando-se no Alfa com abandono imprudente. Quando ele esperava hesitação, dois braços enrolados em torno dele firmemente. As palavras começaram a fluir sem sentido. "Sinto muito, eu não queria... Eu não queria perder você e então você foi  _ embora _ . E então eu pensei que eu  _ mordi  _ você de verdade - quando você não queria que ainda!” Com sua abundância de emoções vieram lágrimas, mais delas escorrendo pelo rosto quando ele originalmente pensou que ele iria secar. "Você está tão  _ longe _ e  _ dói _ ! Dói tanto, é como se já estivéssemos com uma marca de acasalamento, bem no meu coração."

"Eu também sinto isso", confessou Levi, recusando-se a se afastar de Eren, mesmo que estivesse ficando difícil para os dois respirarem. "O tempo todo."

"Eu não quis dizer isso", Eren cheirou. "Eu não quis dizer isso quando eu disse que não estávamos cortejando. Quer dizer, eu fiz, mas eu não quero que seja assim.”

"Eu também não", levi acaricia no cabelo de Eren. "Então, vamos facilitar as coisas, ok? Vamos falar sobre essas coisas antes de ficar chateado. Vamos ser abertos e honestos.”

"Sim", Eren acenou com a cabeça no ombro de Levi. "Eu prometo."

Levi tornou a discussão muito mais fácil do que Eren imaginava que fosse. Mas deveria ter sido assim, era o que Eren precisava: simples e fácil. Eren deu alguns passos para trás para deixar Levi entrar e eles fizeram o seu caminho em direção ao sofá da sala de estar. Uma vez que eles se sentaram corretamente, parecia ser a deixa para outra discussão.

"Eren... Minha mãe... e Historia..." Levi começou, aparentemente inseguro de como guiar a conversa. Não era todo dia que Eren podia testemunhar Levi inseguro de algo.

"Está tudo bem", Eren se viu dizendo. "Parece mais um pesadelo do que realidade."

"Não está tudo bem, Eren", Levi pegou sua mão e segurou firmemente. "Foi uma coisa  _ incrível  _ que você fez. Não há nenhuma maneira possível para eu agradecê-lo o suficiente. Você foi corajoso e tão forte. Você realmente é um anjo, você sabe disso?” Os olhos de Levi começaram a ficar aguados de lágrimas. Ele não só raramente via Levi incerto, como quase nunca viu Levi chorar.

Ele só estimulou suas próprias lágrimas mais uma vez e ele caiu em seu namorado para outro abraço apertado. "Eu não fui corajoso ou forte", admitiu. "Eu estava... realmente assustado.”

Levi gentilmente esfregou o polegar sobre as contusões no rosto de Eren. "Mas você não se escondeu, e você não correu. Você lutou. Mesmo que tivesse medo, você foi corajoso o suficiente para lutar. Você salvou a vida dela, Eren. Você salvou Historia também.”

Eren assentiu um pouco, inseguro de como responder a tal declaração. Ainda parecia um sonho para ele, como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Ainda assim, significou muito para Levi e sua família, então ele não podia esquecer que isso aconteceu como se quisesse secretamente. Reconhecer que isso realmente aconteceu significava ter que viver com o fato de que ele quase viu Kuchel Ackerman ser assassinada bem na frente dele. Seus pais queriam que ele falasse com um terapeuta profissional sobre isso, mas ele se recusou e provavelmente recusaria de novo e de novo até que ele não pudesse negar mais.

"Ei", Levi tirou Eren de sua própria mente com a palavra. Quando os olhos de Eren voltaram à vida, ele foi recompensado com um beijo casto nos lábios. Era macio e delicado, apenas um raspar de lábios, mas fez o cheiro de Eren ir descontrolado com alegria e conforto.

Levi estava com ele, o que significava que tudo ficaria bem. Ele acreditava plenamente no fato e agarrou-se ao Alfa ainda mais forte, cutucando seu nariz nas roupas de Levi para uma respiração profunda de conforto cítrico.

"Então... você realmente esgueirou-se para o meu quarto naquela noite?” Levi perguntou baixinho, com o menor pedaço de provocação em sua voz.

"Eu senti sua falta", Eren murmurou, escondendo seu rosto corando. "E quando eu finalmente tentei te ligar, você não respondeu."

"Então, você entrou no meu quarto?"

"Senti sua falta", Eren repetiu sua única defesa com um tom teimoso.

"Devo marcar seu quarto inteiro antes de voltar para a faculdade, então você vai sentir falta de mim um pouco menos?"

"Eu ainda vou sentir sua falta... mas pode ajudar um pouco", Eren não ia apenas recusar uma oferta como essa.

Levi levantou-se do sofá e deu um puxão na mão de Eren. "Vamos começar agora, então."

Eles entraram no quarto bagunçado de Eren com um humor muito melhor do que na última vez que estiveram lá. Ajudou a acalmar essas memórias duras e substituí-las por novas e mais felizes. Levi caiu na cama de Eren e bocejou enquanto Eren começou a compilar um ninho de roupas ao redor do Alfa, tudo enquanto falavam sobre a nova escola de Levi.

"Viver com Erwin não é tão ruim. Mas ele é péssimo na limpeza. Ajuda que nós dois estejamos em curso de pré-direito, para que possamos compartilhar livros didáticos e outras coisas. Ele está um ano à frente, o que ajuda também. A melhor coisa sobre é que a faculdade de direito está integrada à universidade, então eu não tenho que ir para escolas diferentes depois de fazer meu diploma de pré-graduação."

"Você vai acabar com a pré-lei em quatro anos, certo?" Eren confirmou.

"Sim. Então... você vai estar fora do ensino médio. O que  _ você _ vai fazer?

Eren encolheu os ombros, embalando as roupas em um pouco mais apertado sob Levi. "Eu vou para a universidade que você vai. Acho que é para lá que Mikasa e Armin planejam ir. Até jean está indo para lá.”

"O que você quer estudar?"

"Eu não sei. O que for menos chato."

Levi riu um pouco e deixou Eren colocar as roupas e cobertores ao seu redor antes de entrar no pequeno ninho ele mesmo, enrolando-se ao lado de Levi. "Nem uma pista?"

"Não", Eren suspirou. "Eu vou me preocupar com isso mais tarde. Agora, eu vou pensar em ser feliz.”

"E você está feliz?"

Eren beijou o maxilar de Levi e bocejou também, ainda exausto de sua noite sem dormir. "Muito".

Nos braços de Levi, ele podia esquecer Rod e o taco de beisebol. Ele poderia esquecer os suspiros de Kuchel por ar. Ele podia esquecer os gritos em pânico de Historia. O potente e pesado cheiro de Levi encheu seu nariz e pulmões e permitiu que ele sentisse que finalmente poderia respirar novamente. Era como se no momento em que seu namorado partisse, ele segurou a respiração e uma vez que ele voltou, Eren poderia puxar um novo sopro de ar.

A distância era um inferno, mas era necessário. Eren entendeu isso e poderia lidar com isso, porque não foi para sempre. Ele e Levi, no entanto,  _ eram _ para sempre. Enquanto muitos podiam alegar que era prematuro dizer, Eren sabia em seu coração que eles foram feitos um para o outro de uma maneira fatídica.

Enquanto Levi eventualmente teria que sair novamente, Eren deixou-se à deriva sonhadoramente no momento. A vida nem sempre foi perfeita ou fácil, e Eren sabia que nem Levi nem ele mesmo eram perfeitos. Não foi o fim de suas dificuldades ou a solução para todos os seus problemas. Ainda assim, quando estavam juntos, a vida parecia um pouco mais perfeita a cada minuto.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atulização de hoje tá aí. O capítulo hoje foi traduzido na base do ódio então desculpem qualquer erros. Espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Eren: 16

Levi: 19

* * *

"Ok, agora  _ vire _ ", Levi inclinou-se para Eren, insitando-o a virar o volante. "Eren, só há  _ uma _ porra de poste neste estacionamento e se você bater nele, eu juro que nunca mais vou deixar você dirigir."

"Ok, ok", Eren riu, provocando Levi de volta. Ele deu a volta no poste com facilidade e pressionou o acelerador um pouco forte demais, apressando-os para a frente com um choque.

Depois de completar 16 anos, Eren conseguiu tirar a carteira de motorista. Aparentemente, ele estava a um ponto de ser reprovado no teste, o que significava que Levi ia lhe dar lições extras por medo que Eren se machucasse na estrada.

"Você vai me dar um galo na cabeça, pé de chumbo", Levi colocou uma mão no teto de seu carro e a outra agarrou seu cinto de segurança. "Gentil, certo? Calma."

"Certo, certo", Eren resmungou. Ele provavelmente já tinha sido dito a mesma coisa mil vezes antes.

"Você será um especialista antes de eu voltar, eu vou ter certeza disso", Levi bagunçou o cabelo de Eren e deu-lhe algumas direções para dirigir pela cidade. "E então, uma vez que você é bom o suficiente, você pode dirigir para cidade para vir me ver."

O fato parecia acender um fogo nos olhos de Eren e ele se concentrou em suas habilidades de condução em vez da presença de Levi ao seu lado.

Fazia quase um ano desde que Levi foi para a faculdade, e ele se aproximou da conclusão de seu primeiro ano. Os primeiros meses passaram mais rápido do que nunca entre as reuniões com a polícia, a audiência judicial, e assegurando o bem-estar de sua família. Rod inevitavelmente acabou na cadeia com todas as provas contra ele com uma sentença e acusações grandes o suficiente para mantê-lo preso por um bom tempo. Mesmo que Rod estivesse preso, isso ainda não o impediu de desempenhar um papel em suas vidas. Essa foi a coisa engraçada sobre abuso, nunca terminou mesmo depois que terminou.

Kuchel e Historia participaram da terapia juntas e pareciam ficar mais próximas um do outro e Hannes também. Quando Levi visitava nos fins de semana, às vezes acordava com Historia subindo em sua cama depois de um pesadelo ou encontrava sua mãe ansiosamente olhando para a porta da frente ou as janelas. Eles jogaram fora o taco de beisebol que Rod tinha usado contra Eren como arma e compraram todas as fechaduras novas para as portas, chiques com teclados. Para apagar ainda mais as memórias de Rod Reiss, Kuchel até começou a redecorar toda a sua casa para fazer parecer nova.

Eren, no entanto, parecia apenas crescer mais feroz. Ele brigou mais na escola e se encontrou com um conselheiro semanalmente. Levi notou cheiros de agressão manchando o quarto de Eren quando ele visitou, e o Ômega parecia mais nervoso depois de ficar sozinho por muito tempo. Sempre que Levi tentava perguntar se Eren estava bem ou como ele estava, Eren parecia se esforçar ainda mais para provar que ele não era frágil, que ele era forte. Definitivamente não era a intenção de Levi fazê-lo, mas Eren odiava ser mimado.

Havia coisas boas, porém, que floresceram de suas lutas. Levi e Eren foram capazes de conversar por vídeo durante as noites durante a semana e Levi ficou feliz em descobrir que Eren estava passando mais tempo com seus amigos e curtindo seu tempo no ensino médio. Eren se envolveu com muitas atividades escolares e não estava indo muito horrivelmente com suas notas. Ele e Historia pareciam estar mais próximos do que nunca. Eles tiveram muitas das mesmas aulas e entraram nos mesmos clubes.

"Eu só não vejo por que eles não me deixam entrar no time de basquete", reclamou Eren enquanto dirigia para casa. " _ Você _ estava na equipe, e eu sou  _ muito _ melhor do que você." Depois de um segundo, ele baixinho murmurou: "E eu sou  _ mais alto _ do que você também."

Levi revirou os olhos. "Provavelmente é porque você começa a brigar com qualquer um que olha para você errado."

"Não, é porque eu sou um  _ Ômega _ ",resmungou Eren, usando o tom mais irritado com a palavra 'Ômega'. "Eles disseram que distrairia os outros jogadores."

"Você  _ é _ uma grande distração", Levi falou com aquela voz baixa de flerte que sempre fez Eren corar. Quanto ao relacionamento deles, as coisas permaneceram as mesmas. Eles se beijavam, abraçavam e tiravam sarro um do outro até o fim do inferno, mas nada além disso. Normalmente, Eren ficava envergonhado ou nervoso e começava a rir incontrolavelmente até o momento ser morto.

"Bem, _ supostamente _ só devo distrair  _ você _ , não todos os outros", lamentou Eren, virando em seu bairro.

"Isso mesmo", Levi sorriu um pouco antes de deixá-lo cair. "Infelizmente, não é assim que funciona."

Eren resmungou algo ininteligível, virando em ruas familiares de volta para a casa de Levi. "Eu fui melhor no teste do que Annie, Reiner e Bertolt  _ juntos _ e eles ainda não me deixaram entrar."

"Quem são eles de novo?"

"Alfas na escola. Eles estão em  _ todas _ as equipes", explicou Eren, estacionando o carro de Levi em sua garagem. "Eles são bons, eu acho. Mas, eu sou o melhor.”

"Arrogante, você não é?" Levi levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Apenas dizendo a verdade", Eren sorriu, saindo do carro. Ele foi até em volta do veículo para abrir a porta de Levi para ele como um tipo de cavalheiro. Quando Levi saiu, ele foi mais uma vez lembrado do surto de crescimento que Eren tinha passado. Seu Ômega era mais alto que ele e isso o irritava de uma forma que ele nunca admitiria. "Então, passei no seu teste de direção?" Eren perguntou, pulando um pouco de emoção.

"Mal", Levi suspirou. "Eu acho que você é apenas naturalmente um motorista terrível e não há como ajudá-lo."

"Posso dirigir até a cidade nos fins de semana agora para visitá-lo?"

Ele arrancou um sorriso de Levi e ele mexeu no cabelo de Eren, "Sim, você tem a minha permissão agora. Agora você só vai ter que implorar para sua mãe para deixá-lo e emprestar seu carro.”

"Isso não é um problema. Eu tenho os melhores olhos de cachorrinho", eren zombou.

"Você se conhece muito bem", levi zombou de volta. "Quais são seus planos para esta noite?"

"Bem, uh", Eren evitou seus olhos em direção ao chão. Levi sabia o que estava acontecendo, uma situação nova e embaraçosa que eles se depararam algumas vezes. Eren era um adolescente que tinha amigos além de Levi e precisava passar tempo com eles também, mas Eren parecia sempre se sentir culpado abandonando Levi e perdendo seu tempo juntos. "Jean está tendo essa festa, e todo mundo está indo."

"O que são seus pais fora da cidade ou algo assim?" Levi teve que rir.

"Bem, sim", Eren admite, coçando na parte de trás do pescoço.

"Eu vou levá-lo até lá quando você estiver pronto e buscá-lo quando for a hora de ir", levi ofereceu. Ele nunca se convidaria para uma das reuniões sociais de Eren e não era muito de festas de qualquer maneira. Ele preferia os encontros mais descontraídos com menos pessoas.

"Você vai?" Eren se iluminou. "Quero dizer, é sábado à noite. Você poderia vir junto, se você quisesse.”

"Não, eu deveria passar algum tempo com minha família. Minha mãe sempre brinca sobre eu só voltar aqui para ver você e não ela."

Foi um bom compromisso, então quando as oito horas rolaram, Levi estava levando Eren para a casa de seu amigo Jean. "Mikasa e Armin vai estar lá também?", Ele queria confirmar. Os dois amigos de Eren foram responsáveis o suficiente para manter Eren longe de problemas e Levi confiava neles, assim como Eren para não ficar completamente fora de controle.

"Sim", respondeu Eren, tocando em seu telefone.

"Ok, apenas deixe-me saber quando você está pronto e eu vou te pegar. Se for tarde demais, vou te encontrar. Onde seus pais pensam que você está?”

Eren corou com culpa, pego em flagrante por mentir para seus pais. "Mikasa".

Levi sorriu: "Sim, isso é bom o suficiente. Se perguntarem, eu vou dizer-lhes que é para onde eu levei você.”

"Obrigado". Eren inclinou-se para beijar Levi na bochecha, seu cheiro exalando sua alegria interior e excitação.

Como um estudante do ensino médio, Levi tinha sua cota de mentiras e diversão, então ele permitiria a Eren a mesma liberdade com a condição de que ele sabia que Eren estava sendo seguro. Ele prefere saber onde Eren estava e o que estava fazendo ao invés de ficar sentado no escuro. Quando ele estacionou na garagem de Kirstein, ele notou um monte de carros diferentes estacionados para cima e para baixo da rua e a música alta vindo de dentro. Era realmente uma festa do ensino médio, como as dos filmes. Levi não percebeu o quão grande era e debateu voltar atrás, mas Eren estava muito animado para decepcioná-lo assim. Ele confiava no Ômega, o que significava que ele confiaria em Eren para se cuidar na festa.

Eren foi pegar a maçaneta para abrir a porta, mas Levi o pegou pela mandíbula e o virou de volta para que seus rostos estivessem a meros centímetros de distância. "Esteja seguro, ok?", Ele sussurrou, dando Eren um beijo sincero, profundo. Eren beijou de volta, derretendo no toque de Levi como sempre fez.

"Eu prometo que vou", ele sussurrou de volta quando eles se afastaram. Com isso, ele pulou do carro de Levi e correu em direção à porta da frente da casa de Jean.

"Nunca considerei Kirstein como o garoto rico", Levi murmurou para si mesmo, deixando o bairro chique e se preparando para uma noite ansiosa de aguardar a mensagem de Eren.

* * *

Eren teceu seu caminho através das multidões até que ele chegou a Mikasa e Armin que estavam ambos seentador ao redor da sala de estar em um  _ lovesit _ . Ele olhou ao redor, sem perceber que Jean veio de uma família rica e viveu como um príncipe na casa enorme. Levou uma eternidade para superar a coisa toda procurando por seus amigos.

"Eren!" Armin levantou os braços em emoção para ver seu amigo. "Venha, sente-se. Estamos tentando descobrir como Jean conseguiu que tanta gente viesse aqui para uma festa. Há até toneladas de homens de classe alta aqui.”

"Acha que ele implorou? Disse-lhes Hitch estaria aqui?” Eren teorizou, sentado no braço do assento.

"Hitch  _ está  _ aqui", Mikasa avisou, apontando. "Parecendo tão deliciosa como sempre." Eren virou o pescoço pela sala após o gesto de Mikasa até ver Hitch vestida com o vestido preto mais colado imaginável. "Quero dizer, ela arrasa quem poderia culpá-la?" Mikasa deu de ombros.

"Eh, é verdade. Eu usaria algo assim se soubesse que Levi se excitaria", admitiu Eren.

"Ainda sem sorte?" Armin perguntou, infelizmente, sintonizado na história sexual de Eren depois de ouvir as queixas implacáveis de Eren.

"Nada. Tenho dado dicas há semanas. Agora que posso dirigir, posso ir até o apartamento dele e teremos mais... _ tempo sozinhos _ lá.”

Jean se aproximou deles com três garrafas de cerveja equilibradas em uma mão e a sua na outra. Ele passou-os para o trio e tomou uma bebida para si mesmo. "Grande festa, certo?", Ele sorriu, sabendo que pela primeira vez ele fez algo incrível.

"Grande festa", armin confirmou com um sorriso. "Você realmente reuniu todo mundo."

"Sirva-se de cerveja na cozinha e não se segure. Algumas pessoas trouxeram tequila e vodca para tomar shots", piscou, arrastando-se para provavelmente se misturar um pouco mais. Afinal, ele tinha convidados muito mais populares em sua festa do que Mikasa, Armin e Eren para conversar.

Eren virou sua cerveja na tentativa de esquecer suas ansiedades, tanto suas necessidades sexuais inquietas como estando em uma sala cheia de tantos perfumes poderosos. O álcool só fazia todos cheirarem mais forte e doeu o nariz de Eren. Quanto mais ele bebia, mais ele era capaz de ignorá-lo. Só havia um cheiro com o qual ele queria encher os pulmões de qualquer maneira, e não estava em nenhum lugar por perto.

"Eren Jaeger! Aquele que escapou!” Hitch cumprimentou-o com um sorriso bêbado e olhos alegres. Durante a festa, ela o notou e levou mais de quatro copos de shot em uma mão, derramando álcool sobre a madeira, mas mantendo a maior parte contida. "Vocês três precisam de tequila para se soltarem", ela decidiu, entregando três dos copos. "Eu não vou embora até que todos vocês façam um comigo."

Mikasa deu de ombros e levantou de seu assento para combinar com a altura de Hitch. Armin e Eren seguiram o exemplo, todos colidindo com os pequenos copos juntos antes de virá-los de volta. Mikasa não mostrou nenhuma expressão ao líquido do diabo enquanto Eren e Armin tossiram em choque. Hitch soltou uma risada detestável e deu um tapa na coxa dela "Adoro ver os novatos fazerem shots de tequila. Tão inocente, eu  _ adoro _ ." Ela balançou um braço sobre Eren e ronronou: "Eu amo o tipo inocente, você sabe?"

"Ok, ok,  _ saia _ ",Eren disse, dando de ombros para fora de seu abraço.

"Onde está o seu alfa grande e mal esta noite?", Perguntou ela. "Quero dizer, não é apenas uma festa do ensino médio. Eu trouxe todos os meus amigos da faculdade aqui.”

"Não se preocupe com isso", Eren suspirou. Ele aprendeu a evitar responder a esses tipos de perguntas em vez de dizer a verdade, imaginando que manteria viva a ameaça de Levi em vez de confirmar que ele não estava por perto. Fez um bom trabalho em manter qualquer um com más intenções longe. A marcação intensiva do cheiro de Levi também fez o truque.

"Você acha que ele gostaria de acompanhá-lo esta noite", Hitch cantou humildemente, provocantemente.

"Não se preocupe com isso, ele disse", repetiu Mikasa, mantendo sua própria voz baixa e ameaçadora.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem", Hitch falou e revirou os olhos em aborrecimento. "Só estou me divertindo um pouco, só isso. Porém é melhor Levi tomar cuidado, porque eu me  _ recuso _ a tirar meus olhos de você até que você esteja marcado.” Ela inclinou-se para beijar Eren na bochecha antes de girar em seu calcanhar para ir importunar outra pessoa.

"Você não precisava me defender assim", Eren murmurou para Mikasa enquanto limpava o batom cereja de Hitch de sua bochecha. A cor combinava com seu perfume frutado, embora Eren achasse que era sem brilho comparado ao de Levi.

"Ela não ia te deixar em paz se eu não o fizesse", disparou Mikasa. Depois que Levi saiu, ela começou a defender Eren a cada momento. Era como se ela não achasse que Eren poderia lidar com si mesmo, ou assim ele pensou. Armin repetiu várias vezes que ela estava apenas cuidando dele no lugar de Levi, mas Eren não podia suportar a vigia. A única pessoa que ele poderia ficar um pouco vigiando sobre ele era Levi, que sabia não fazê-lo com muita frequência.

A tequila deixou a cabeça de Eren leve e um pouco tonta, mas se sentia bem e ajudou a abafar os feromônios no quarto. Ele foi até a cozinha para tomar outra bebida com Mikasa e Armin atrás.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso?" Mikasa perguntou quando Eren mergulhou outra garrafa fora do balde de gelo mantido no centro da cozinha. O piso de ladrilho era uma enorme poça sob o recipiente e Eren podia sentir a água começar a escoar através de seus sapatos. Ele se perguntou como diabos Jean planejava limpar sua casa grande e chique antes de seus pais chegarem em casa na tarde seguinte. "Mais do que certo", Eren decidiu, nem que fosse para entorpecer a sensação de meias molhadas que ele estava suportando.

O zumbido o soltou e derrubou suas frustrações em favor da diversão. Parecia ajudar Mikasa a transformar sua carranca em uma carranca menos assustadora e Armin passou de seu eu habitual para um animal de festa.

"Vamos  _ dançar _ ",ele exigiu ao invés de pedir, puxando seus amigos para a sala de jantar onde todos os móveis foram limpos para criar uma espécie de pista de dança. Eren não sabia que Armin podia mover seu corpo tão fluidamente ao som das altas batidas.

"Eu não sabia que você sabia dançar!" Eren gritou sobre a música, sorrindo para seu amigo.

"Eu não sabia que você poderia também!" Armin retornou, apontando os próprios movimentos rítmicos de Eren.

Ambos se voltaram para Mikasa para vê-la encostada na parede com os braços cruzados. Quando lhe deram seus olhos suplicantes, silenciosamente pedindo-lhe para se juntar, ela balançou a cabeça e murmurou: "Eu não danço."

"Nem um pouco?", Perguntou uma nova voz com um tom brincalhão. Eren e Armin ficaram surpresos ao ver Reiner se aproximar de Mikasa com Bertolt e Annie atrás dele.

"Nem um pouco", ela voltou com o mesmo tom liso, não mexida pela entrada do trio bonito.

"Nem eu, então deixe dela", Annie deu a Reiner um empurrão com o ombro antes de se estabelecer ao longo da parede ao lado de Mikasa.

"Sua perda", Reiner deu de ombros, juntando-se a Eren e Armin em seu lugar. "Pelo menos vocês sabem como se mover."

O cheiro avassalador de um  _ Alfa _ quase tirou Eren de seus pés. Ele assumiu que Reiner tinha que ser poderoso, alguém como Levi que se inclinava dramaticamente no espectro Alfa das sexualidades. Para alguém tão Ômega como Eren, foi avassalador.

Bertolt levou Armin girando pela sala em um tango bêbado, ambos rindo todo o caminho. Mikasa acabou em algum tipo de conversa com Annie. E Eren se viu preso sob o olhar de Reiner.

"Eren Jaeger, certo? Você tentou para o time de basquete. Droga, você tem um bom arremeço. Estou surpreso que eles não irão deixá-lo entrar.”

Eren piscou para o Alfa, não esperando que essas palavras deixassem sua boca. Reiner realmente elogiou sua habilidade e não deu de ombros o levando como  _ apenas um Ômega?  _ "Eu sei, certo?", Exclamou ele, provavelmente falando muito alto para o seu próprio bem.

"Eu acho que eu poderia falar com os treinadores para deixá-lo entrar, você sabe. É uma equipe co-educação de qualquer maneira, e que deve sustentar para homens e mulheres, bem como Alphas, Betas e Omegas."

Os olhos de Eren brilhavam nas nobres palavras de Reiner. "Sim!", Ele concordou de todo o coração. "Você acha que poderia fazer isso?"

"Totalmente. Eu vou deixar você saber o que eles dizem na segunda-feira. Enquanto isso, deveríamos estar nos divertindo, certo?"

"Certo!" Eren acenou com um sorriso renovado. Os feromônios não o incomodavam mais, percebendo que Reiner era um cara legal. Ele deixou a música levá-lo embora, rindo e dançando junto com seus novos amigos com facilidade.

Não lhe ocorreu que seu telefone estava vibrando no bolso como todo o seu corpo parecia que estava vibrando. No fundo de sua mente, ele se perguntou se isso significava levi estava vindo para buscá-lo. A vanguarda de sua mente, no entanto, estava muito nublado com cheiros e álcool para se perguntar mais.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Aqui está a atualização de hoje, esse capítulo é TUDO pra mim! Amo e espero que vocês também, não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Eren: 16

Levi: 19

* * *

A elegante sala de jantar de Jean virou-pista de dança e dava voltas enquanto Eren foi girado em torno de Reiner e riam como se não houvesse amanhã de algo estúpido que um deles tinha dito. Eren nem sabia mais o que era, mas sentia a dor nos pulmões e estômago por rir tanto. Antes de conhecê-los, ele sempre pensou em Reiner, Bertolt e Annie como alfa-idiotas narcisistas. Depois, ele descobriu como eles eram legais e divertidos para estar por perto.

Os espelhos enormes colocados ao redor da sala de jantar mostraram o quão corado e suado Eren havia se tornado e ele desacelerou apenas o suficiente para recuperar o fôlego e olhar ao redor da sala. A festa de Jean ainda estava crescendo de energia e excitação, se não mais. O ar parecia vibrar com feromônios que Eren não podia mais sentir. Seu estado embriagado o deixou imune ao cheiro e mais focado em mover os pés.

Ele desacelerou para uma parada e congelou quando notou alguém na multidão.

"Ei, por que parou de dançar? Você está incrível, Jaeger", Reiner riu, dando-lhe um tapinha no quadril como se o empurrasse para balançar novamente. "Ficou muito quente ou algo assim? Precisa de outra bebida?”

A mente de Eren excluiu Reiner completamente enquanto ele se concentrava no homem mais lindo que ele já tinha visto. Jeans preto apertado abraçou pernas esbeltas e foram usados baixo o suficiente para mostrar a cintura preta de seus cuecas boxe da  _ Calvin Klein _ , o mesmo jeans que os dedos de Eren estavam ansiosos para rasgar - tinha  _ sonhado _ em rasgar fora. Uma camisa branca simples abraçada aos músculos que Eren queria morder. Sobre tudo estava uma jaqueta verde escura, a cor favorita de Eren. Era como se o homem fosse feito especialmente para ele, envolvendo cada pequeno detalhe que Eren amava, incluindo uma carranca perigosa.

E então, Eren podia realmente  _ cheirar _ . O cheiro cortou através dos feromônios nublados que vagavam à volta da sala como uma faca de açougueiro. Era afiado, azedo, e cercando-o como se bloqueasse todo o resto, então ele foi forçado a se concentrar apenas nesse cheiro. Acima de tudo, o cheiro era com raiva e tingido com agressividade quente e uma necessidade de dominar. A acidez picada em sua língua e narinas, enviando pequenas explosões azedas através de seus sentidos.

"Venha", ele falou em um susurro uniformemente. O comando era simples e impossível de ignorar. O corpo de Eren agiu por conta própria, cumprindo a ordem por  _ word binding  _ com facilidade. Seu corpo parecia leve e zumbido com álcool e energia, mas também uma luxúria aprofundada. Ele queria obedecer, agradar o Alfa. Para qualquer outra pessoa, ele  _ nunca  _ mostraria uma natureza tão submissa, mas...

Era o Levi.

Assim que Eren chegou perto o suficiente, as mãos de Levi estavam em seus pulsos para puxá-lo até que seus peitos bateram juntos. Eren choramingava sob o olhar intenso, desconfortável com o pensamento de que ele tinha feito algo errado, mas inseguro do que exatamente era. Não importava de qualquer maneira, porque Levi estava  _ ali  _ com as mãos lhe acariciando para se estabelecerem em suas bochechas.

"Levi", Eren sussurrou, embora tenha saído como um gemido em vez disso. Ele não tinha a habilidade de se sentir envergonhado com isso. Tudo o que ele queria era Levi, todo o resto desapareceu.

* * *

Ele não se sentia bem em comandar Eren, mas não podia evitar. Toda a situação incendiou a mente de Levi com raiva piscando. Eren estava revestido no cheiro de outros Alphas, especificamente um muito potente de fuming do loiro na pista de dança. Seu companheiro estava suando feromônios que foram feitos para seduzir, provavelmente alterados com álcool. O cheiro de Levi tinha sumido completamente de Eren, despojado de sua carne completamente.

Então, primeiro Levi pressionou Eren contra ele e começou a esfregar seus pulsos contra o pescoço de Eren para obter um cheiro rápido sobre ele e ajudar a eliminar o fedor de todos os outros. A necessidade instintiva de Eren cheirar como ele mesmo reinou sobre tudo o resto, afogando o ruído de fundo e vozes.

A voz de Eren, no entanto, reinou suprema. "Levi..." ele expirou novamente, como se percebendo que Levi estava de fato lá e não uma ilusão de bêbado.

"Estou aqui", levi confirmou, finalmente capaz de respirar normalmente depois que sua intenção não foi revestida no cheiro de um rival. "Você não respondeu às minhas mensagens ou chamadas, então eu vim. É tarde."

Eren piscou algumas vezes antes de tirar o telefone do bolso para olhar tanto o tempo quanto a infinidade de mensagens. "Oh", ele arrastou o 'o' enquanto empurrava o telefone de volta para o bolso. "Quatro horas é  _ cedo  _ não é  _ tarde _ ",ele riu, apoiando-se contra Levi para apoio.

Levi  _ sabia  _ o quão  _ cedo  _ era, pois contava a cada minuto enquanto esperava Eren entrar em contato com ele. Ele esperou até o último segundo antes de aparecer quando a preocupação o superou. A última coisa que ele queria fazer era sufocar Eren ou tornar-se muito arrogante, mas chegou um ponto em que ele simplesmente não podia mais controlar suas próprias pernas e seu Alfa interior tomou o volante.

"Eren, este é seu amigo?" um Alfa loiro se aproximou deles, mas inteligentemente manteve sua distância, parando a poucos metros de distância dos dois, mas mantendo um tom confiante em sua voz como se para provar que a presença de Levi não era intimidante, no mínimo.

"É  _ Levi _ !" Eren praticamente comemorou, enrolando os braços em volta do pescoço de Levi e puxando-se para cima até que o Alfa foi forçado a agarrar nas coxas de Eren para obter apoio. Com Eren quase que literalmente sendo carregado em seus braços, Levi disparou um olhar de volta para o loiro que ainda estava olhando para eles com expectativa. "Meu  _ Alfa _ ", Eren rosnou com uma risada no pescoço de Levi, enfiando o nariz nas glândulas de odor de Levi descaradamente. "Meu  _ companheiro _ ".

"Seu companheiro, hm?", O loiro falou com um desafio em sua voz, ou pelo menos Levi ouviu um.

Embora não fosse oficial, Levi não era honrado o suficiente para corrigir o termo. "Sim, o companheiro  _ dele _ ", ele sorriu na direção de Reiner e inclinou a cabeça para o lado para Eren melhor se aninhar a ele o que ele fez enquanto chupava a pele lá.  _ Oh _ . Levi ousou olhar para Eren, que fez o menor gemido enquanto sugava uma contusão escura. Eren não tinha feito nada assim antes, algo tão descaradamente sexual. Ele provocaria um pouco, mas nada tão para a frente.

"É melhor levá-lo para casa antes que ele comece a transar com você", Armin se esforçou para rir. Era estranho ver o loiro tão embriagado quanto Eren. Levi conhecia Armin como o responsável, o esperto. Parecia naquele momento que Armin era o facilitador.

Felizmente, porém, Mikasa se empurrou da parede e se juntou a eles. Como sempre, ela tinha a compostura em xeque. "Ele tem dançado como louco com Armin, Bertolt, e Reiner a noite toda. Perdeu a noção do tempo."

"E você não pensou em me dizer?" Levi olhou fixamente para ela com Eren ainda fazendo ruídos obscenos no seu pescoço.

Ela deu de ombros: "Ele estava se divertindo."

Mikasa não forçava limites, provavelmente uma das mulheres mais fortes que Levi conhecia, mas quando se tratava de Eren ela simplesmente não resistia ao seu sorriso. Não que Levi pudesse culpá-la, porque ele também não podia.

"Mikasa", Eren reclamou, desembrulhando-se de Levi para voltar aos seus próprios pés. Levi lamentavelmente teve que deixá-lo ir para que ele pudesse prender-se a ela em um abraço. "Por que você não dança comigo?"

"Eu não danço", ela deu um tapinha na cabeça dele e girou-o para empurrá-lo em direção a Levi novamente.

"Levi, por que você não dança comigo?" Eren redirecionou sua pergunta enquanto ele abraçava o Alfa em vez disso.

"Eu não danço", ele concordou com Mikasa. Ele tinha pulado todos os bailes da escola devido aos seus dois pés esquerdos e se recusou a fazer papel de bobo.

"Reiner, Bertolt e Armin fazem", ele discutiu com um pequeno beicinho. Ele, sem saber, provocou outro clarão de raiva no coração de Levi, comparando-o a outros Alphas. Era basicamente o mesmo que dizer ao seu Alfa interior que havia outros potenciais companheiros lá fora que poderiam servir melhor eren.

"Vamos, Eren, se você quiser dançar, eu vou dançar com você", o Alfa loiro de antes se aproximou deles novamente, estendendo uma mão para Eren. "Vamos terminar essa música e seu companheiro pode levá-lo para casa. O que acha isso?

A explosão da música foi algum tipo de batida eletrônica com a voz de uma mulher sobre ele. Era lento, sensual, e tinha os adolescentes dançando escandalosamente. Não havia  _ nenhuma  _ maneira no inferno que Levi deixaria seu Eren dançar a música com outro Alpha. Mesmo assim, ele não ia ser um babaca sobre isso.

O rosto de Eren contorceu de algo amoroso e amigável em algo completamente assassino. Aparentemente, o loiro deu um passo muito perto de seu espaço e Eren não gostou. Em um movimento fluido muito rápido para parar, Eren girou em seu pé e engatilhou o punho com a intenção de socar o Alfa. Os olhos de Levi se abriram, e sua mão voou para cima na tentativa de pegar o cotovelo de Eren. Em vez disso, o Alpha facilmente desviou do balanço bêbado de Eren e riu. "Eu amo quanta luta ele tem. Ele é como um verdadeiro guerreiro.” Ele riu: "Vai ser ótimo quando estivermos na equipe juntos. Desculpe, provavelmente ultrapassei meus limites. Não sabia que ele estava tão irritado.”

_ Irritado  _ parecia uma palavra chique para  _ excitado pra caralho _ , na opinião de Levi. Os feromônios escorrendo de Eren soletraram sexo e Levi definitivamente não foi o único a notar. Havia um sentimento de orgulho em manipular o cheiro de seu companheiro com sua mera presença, mas o tempo ou lugar não era o ideal no mínimo. Conhecendo Eren, ele faria qualquer coisa para lutar pela atenção de Levi, literalmente, lutar com punhos voadores e morder. Se isso significasse lutar contra um Alfa que potencialmente o roubaria, nada o impediria de dar um olho roxo ao loiro.

Da maneira mais estranha, isso excitou Levi como nada antes fez. Foi a maneira primitiva de Eren de apostar sua reivindicação sem uma marca de acasalamento e só provou a Levi mais que ele nunca teria olhos para outro.

"Vamos levá-lo para casa", insistiu Levi, prendendo um braço nos ombros de Eren para ajudá-lo a se afastar da cena.

"Podemos dançar em casa?" Eren reclamou, tropeçando enquanto eles davam seus primeiros passos longe do loiro que ainda estava rindo. A mudança de humor foi realmente impressionante como Eren passou de agressivo para doentiamente doce em questão de segundos. "Eu quero dançar com  _ você _ . Todo mundo vai dançar comigo,  _ você  _ vai?"

"Vamos dançar em casa", prometeu Levi, embora não tivesse certeza se Eren chegaria tão longe sem dormir primeiro. "Vamos colocá-lo no meu carro primeiro, no entanto." Ele olhou para trás para Mikasa e Armin, que ambos balançaram a cabeça para ele. Mikasa parecia ficar de olho em Armin, o que era bom o suficiente para Levi confiar que as crianças estavam bem. Com isso, ele ajudou Eren a atravessar a casa muito lotada e do outro lado do gramado da frente.

"Pobre coitado", Levi murmurou, imaginando como diabos Jean planejava limpar depois da festa. Três pessoas estacionaram no gramado, um sobre um canteiro. Garrafas vazias estavam espalhadas pela calçada e grupos de adolescentes só estavam contribuindo mais para as pilhas com sacos de lanche vazios e... Levi tremeu quando percebeu que tinha pisado em uma camisinha usada. "Cristo, por que diabos está no chão?" Pelo menos não foi Eren que pisou nele, foi seu último pensamento quando ele os levou pelo quarteirão para o carro.

Eren praticamente caiu no banco do passageiro, enrolando-se em seu lugar habitual e respirando fundo. Levi apertou o cinto de segurança para ele, como quando eram crianças, e fechou a porta com Eren em segurança dentro. Uma vez que ele veio ao redor do outro lado e ficou situado no banco do motorista, Eren já tinha lutado contra o cinto de segurança fora de si mesmo. Ele rastejou pelo centro e subiu em Levi, de frente para o Alpha com um olhar aquecido. Os feromônios cheios de luxúria encheram o carro, não deixando chances de um sopro de ar fresco.

Levi endureceu ao toque da ereção coberta de Eren contra seu estômago. Calças apertadas não deixaram nada para ficar sem ser sentido enquanto o Ômega pressionava nele, moendo em Levi enquanto envolvia os braços sobre os ombros do Alfa para puxá-los mais perto.

Não foi indesejado, mas o estado mental de Eren não deu muitas opções ao Levi. Mesmo sabendo que Eren queria algo  _ mais  _ do relacionamento deles, não havia como ele dar isso a ele naquele momento. Resistir era um desafio por si só, mas a vontade e determinação de Levi dominariam seu próprio pau inquieto qualquer dia.

"Você vai se machucar, amor", Levi falou tão gentilmente quanto podia, usando os pequenos nomes de estimação que ele sabia que Eren secretamente gostava. O Ômega negaria seu amor secreto por eles até que ele ficasse sem ar, mas nenhuma mentira poderia encobrir o óbvio pico de alegria no cheiro de Eren. Com um toque de massagem, ele amassou os dedos nas coxas de Eren. Eles tinham que estar doendo na forma como foram pressionados entre suas próprias coxas e a porta interior de plástico duro do carro e o freio de mão. "E se você se machucar, não podemos dançar."

A última frase pareceu acordar Eren e ele parou de balançar-se em Levi, o que definitivamente ajudou nas tentativas de Levi de se acalmar. Em vez de atrito, porém, Eren inclinou-se para reivindicar um beijo. Não era como qualquer outro beijo que eles tinham compartilhado, ele tinha a promessa de  _ mais _ .

Eren não se levantou, mas ele se afastou para segurar um olhar nublado. Levi derreteu sob aquele olhar aquecido, observando como as luzes da rua refletiam de pupilas escuras e dilatadas. Verde esmeralda e ouro circulavam em torno dessas pupilas, enquadrando o show de brilhantes.

"Levi", Eren gemeu suavemente, um som quase inaudível.

"Eren", Levi voltou com o mesmo tom sensual.

"Eu não me sinto bem", Eren caiu contra Levi, seus lamentos carentes se transformando em um gemido mal-humorado. "Levi..." O nome que ele uma vez gemeu e reivindicou se transformou em uma reclamação. Mesmo assim, Levi ainda não estava totalmente livre dos efeitos anteriores. Ele respirou um pouco antes de se incitar a ignorar a dor entre as pernas e acaricioou o cabelo de Eren de forma reconfortante. Ainda havia o menor cheiro de outra pessoa no cabelo de Eren, então Levi passou um tempo extra acariciando as mechas. Ele até passou mais tempo esfregando os pulsos sobre as orelhas e garganta de Eren, cobrindo seu companheiro de si mesmo. Em vez de uma forma possessiva como antes, ele se transformou em um movimento mais reconfortante para ajudar Eren a esquecer sua dor por um tempo.

"Chegaremos em casa mais rápido se você ficar no seu lugar", lembrou Levi provocando-o, ajudando Eren a voltar para o seu assento. Depois de colocá-lo de volta no lugar, Levi foi capaz de suspirar e sair do bairro de Jean.

"Levi", Eren exclamou, colocando a mão sobre seu estômago e franziu a testa. "Não estamos indo rápido o suficiente."

"Você vai vomitarr no meu carro? Eu preciso abrir uma janela?”

"Não", Eren disparou de volta, corando. Levi mal podia ver a tonalidade vermelha sob as luzes da rua que eles estavam passando. "Eu queria dormir com você esta noite.”

"Tudo bem, seus pais não estarão esperando você de volta até de manhã de qualquer maneira", respondeu Levi com facilidade. Ele já tinha planejado deixar Eren ficar em sua cama enquanto seus pais ficavam com a impressão de que Eren estava na casa de Mikasa. Levi sabia que se ele se concentrasse em seu cheiro, ele poderia encobrir Eren de qualquer nariz suspeito. Além disso, prefere ele mesmo cuidar de Eren enquanto seu companheiro estava em tal estado.

"Não", Eren suspirou dramaticamente. "Eu queria dormir com você esta noite."

"Eu sei, Eren, estamos a caminho. Vamos levá-lo para a cama com um copo enorme de água.”

Outro suspiro detestável seguiu-se e Eren inclinou o rosto contra a janela, murmurando algo para si mesmo. Os cheiros sexualmente carregados ainda não tinham morrido totalmente, mas a cada minuto que passava tudo parecia nivelar. Quando finalmente chegaram em casa, Levi levantou um Eren adormecido em seus braços e o carregou pela porta dos fundos da casa usando o novo e chique teclado que Hannes tinha instalado para destrancar a porta.

Uma vez que ele estava dentro, ele rastejou pelo corredor para seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele, respirando quando ele chegou ao seu pequeno santuário. Ele colocou Eren em sua cama e reuniu tudo o que precisava, incluindo uma lata de lixo, um copo d'água, e uma garrafa de analgésicos para uma ressaca inevitável. Não só havia precauções a tomar para evitar a dor física, mas Levi sabia que precisaria dar uma lição em Eren também. _ Não beba tão imprudentemente. Verifique seu telefone com mais frequência. Não deixe estranhos tirarem vantagem de você ou mesmo dê-lhes a oportunidade. Não soque pessoas que não te fazem mal algum. _ Talvez Levi riscasse o último. Felizmente, o loiro Alpha de antes não parecia zangado com a briga.

Depois de toda a preparação, ele levemente sacudiu Eren acordado para que ele pudesse fazer seu companheiro beber um pouco de água. "Eren", ele sussurrou, lábios escovando contra a orelha de Eren.

Uma mão agarrou-o pelo colarinho da camisa e puxou-o para baixo em um flash, prendendo-o no lugar. Eren inclinou-se para beijar Levi com fervor renovado, como se estivesse economizando energia desde o primeiro beijo naquela noite. Levi se deixou levar naturalmente, incapaz de evitar que caísse sob o feitiço de Eren.

Eren o puxou para a cama para que Levi pudesse pairar sobre Eren enquanto acompanhava os beijos carentes e profundos. Ele alegremente deixou Eren manuseá-lo, não acostumado com seu companheiro iniciando qualquer tipo de romance tão corajosamente. Logicamente, Levi culpou o álcool por ajudar Eren a esquecer sua timidez e sabia melhor do que deixar as coisas irem longe demais. Mas seu coração estava indo em uma direção totalmente oposta.

"Eu quero você", Eren confessou baixinho, olhando para Levi com esses olhos inegáveis. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo", levi facilmente respondeu, inclinando-se para beijar os lábios de Eren mais uma vez. Ele raramente teve a chance de mostrar a Eren tal afeto, então qual foi o mal em ceder um pouco?


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Sorry eu esqueci de postar ontem, mas aqui está a atualização. Eu não tenho nem comentários pra explicar o que eu senti com esse capítulo, vocês vão tirar suas próprias conclusões lendo, mas calma que não tem nada de ruim. Não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Eren: 16

Levi: 19

* * *

Não era justo alguém ter um gosto tão bom, Eren continuava beijando aqueles lábios macios e sabia que não seria capaz de se afastar. Ele  _ finalmente  _ chegou a algum lugar mais com Levi e não ia  _ parar _ . A agitação em seu estômago era definitivamente apenas nervos de levar sua relação casta para o próximo nível, embora esse mal-estar continuou a atormentá-lo. Ele não teve tempo de se perguntar se era antecipação ou muito álcool. Sua mente estava definitivamente em outro lugar.

A cabeça dele mergulhou com o Levi. Tudo o que ele cheirava era levi, tudo o que ele provava tinha gosto de Levi, e era  _ brilhante _ . Ele só queria mais e mais e mais, até que sua cabeça estava  _ girando _ . Parecia certo com Levi curvado sobre ele, mãos em ambos os lados da cabeça de Eren para se preparar e inclinando-se para deixar Eren segurar seus ombros. Essa posição de aterramento ajudou o mundo vertiginoso de Eren e ajudou a estabilizar a bagunça bêbada de sua mente e corpo.

Ele estava um pouco grato por essa embriaguez, no entanto, porque isso lhe permitiu seguir as fantasias que ele sonharia à noite. Havia tantas coisas que Eren queria fazer, tantas coisas que ele queria recriar a partir de seus sonhos da meia-noite. Como lamber o lábio superior de Levi antes de pressionar a língua na boca do namorado, sentindo e provando aquela delícia molhada. Era como o cheiro cítrico que Levi normalmente exalava estivesse cobrindo sua língua da melhor maneira. Deixou-o gemendo baixo, mas honestamente. Levi era  _ bom pra caralho _ .

Justo quando ele esperava que seu namorado cortasse as coisas e o forçasse a ir para a cama, Levi se ajustou até que ele estava praticamente deitado em Eren com os quadris juntos. A altura de Eren os deixou um pouco incompatíveis por beijar, mas isso não impediu Eren de instintivamente roçar sua ereção contra Levi. Assim, Levi também estava se movendo para combinar com o ritmo de Eren.

"Não pare", Eren conseguiu gemer, tentando manter sua voz quieta, mas sabendo que saiu muito mais alto do que o previsto. Ele não queria que Levi se afastasse ou desacelerasse. Ele precisava desse atrito por um pouco mais, um pouco mais... Uma bobina em seu estômago estava apertando e agitando, pronto para liberar.

Levi suspirou e agarrou os cobertores sob eles para ter algo para apertar seus punhos ao redor. "Você torna isso tão difícil, Eren", ele sussurrou através de dentes de grão. "Você é tão  _ lindo  _ e eu quero você agora."

"Eu também quero você", Eren foi rápido em concordar, perto de implorar para Levi apenas tomá-lo. Ele nunca quis nada mais do que ficar mais perto do namorado. Não havia nada além de confiança honesta, antecipação e amor entre eles. Então, o que poderia impedi-los?

Com os olhos arregalados, Eren voou tão rápido que bateu a cabeça na testa de Levi. Ele deu um tapa na boca e freneticamente olhou para o chão. Não era um orgasmo que estava rolando em seu intestino, mas sim uma doença acompanhando a terrível dor.

Levi leu a situação rapidamente, pegando uma lata de lixo de plástico e segurando-a até Eren. Com quase toda a cabeça dentro da lixeira, Eren se contorceu até que seu estômago inteiro foi esvaziado. Sua boca tinha gosto de bile e sua cabeça girava ainda mais sem nada no estômago. Ele se sentiu tão envergonhado quanto ele fez doente. Como ele passou de se roçar contra levi, o momento mais delicioso de sua vida, para vomitar em uma lixeira?

"Melhor?" Levi eventualmente perguntou, pegando a lixeira das mãos de Eren e colocando-a de volta no chão. Ele segurou Eren firmemente na lateral da cama, esfregando pequenos círculos na pequena de suas costas de uma maneira reconfortante. Era difícil focar no gosto do vômito na boca dele com o cheiro de Levi pendurado fortemente ao redor deles. O cheiro por si só foi tentador o suficiente para reanimar a ereção morta de Eren novamente, mas uma dor rolando em seu abdômen e pura humilhação parou.

"Sim", ele sussurrou. Seu rosto inteiro estava quente, e ele acabou olhando para o chão. Por que o corpo dele o traiu assim? Ele estava  _ tão perto. _

"Não me diga que você é um bêbado irritado, eu estava pensando que você era do tipo carente e sensível", brincou Levi, levantando-se da cama e oferecendo uma mão para Eren. "Vamos escovar os dentes. Acho que você pode fazê-lo?”

"Não", Eren fez beicinho, mas pegou a mão de Levi de qualquer maneira.

"Lembra quando eu tinha que escovar os dentes para você quando você era muito teimoso para fazê-lo? Vai ser assim mesmo", garantiu Levi com um sorriso suave. Qualquer um poderia ter confundido esse sorriso com uma carranca, mas Eren viu através dele. Isso, juntamente com o cheiro de Levi, aliviou as bochechas aquecidas de Eren e o ajudou a se sentir um pouco menos horrível.

"Você não me odeia, não é?", Ele suspirou quando finalmente chegou ao banheiro e fechou a porta. Seus olhos ameaçaram quebrar em uma rodada de lágrimas por perturbar seu Alfa. Ele  _ sabia _ que Levi tinha um desgosto específico por vômito, se afastando da área sempre que aparecia até mesmo em um filme.

"Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo, mesmo que quisesse", garantiu Levi, deixando de lado as milhares de coisas que Historia tinha no balcão. Eren se perguntou quantos secadores de cabelo e alisadores uma garota precisava e balançou ligeiramente contra o balcão, ainda incapaz de manter seu equilíbrio. Ele agarrou-se para a borda enquanto Levi se inclinada sobre o armário abaixo da pia.

"Deve ter uma escova de dentes extra em algum lugar..." ele murmurou, passando por ainda mais coisas de Historia. Eren corou quando viu que ela usava o mesmo tipo de absorventes que ele precisava quando se aproximava dos  _ heats _ e afastou os olhos de volta para a pia.

Felizmente, Levi foi rápido em encontrar a escova de dentes e mimou Eren um pouco, passando um pouco de pasta de dente sobre ela e guiou para boca de Eren.

"Eu prefiria ter outra coisa na minha boca", Eren resmungou ao redor da escova cutucando seus molares, sem perceber que ele tinha dito em voz alta. Ele não tinha energia para ficar envergonhado com isso e só esperava que Levi não ouvisse.

Mas ele ouviu. Nada passava pelo Levi. "Talvez quando você não está tão embriagado", Levi respondeu rapidamente, palavras que Eren não esperava. Isso fez com que ele quase se engasgasse com a pasta de menta e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de novo.

Um cuspe, enxágue, e um pouco de enxaguante bucal deixou a boca de Eren se sentindo pelo menos mil vezes melhor do que antes. O quase orgasmo, vômito e escovação de dentes pareciam ajudá-lo a se sentir um pouco menos bêbado e um pouco mais exausto. Levi o ajudou a voltar para o corredor e para a cama novamente, insitando Eren a beber um copo inteiro de água antes de deixá-lo se enrolar nos cobertores.

Em apenas alguns segundos, Levi se juntou a ele e deixou Eren se aconchegar ao lado dele. Com seu estômago vazio e boca fresca, Eren realmente se sentiu um pouco menos horrível.

"Você vai se sentir uma merda de manhã", avisou Levi, acariciando o cabelo de Eren suavemente. "Eu vou definir um alarme cedo o suficiente para levá-lo para casa sem qualquer suspeita. Melhor se preparar para uma dor de cabeça desagradável.”

"Você vai vir e me fazer sentir melhor?" Eren cutucou um pouco mais, ainda sentindo-se ousado com o álcool correndo através de seu sistema.

"Como eu poderia não ir quando você está fazendo essa cara?" Levi riu baixinho. "Acho que você vai ser capaz de durar a noite sem vomitar em cima de mim?"

"Cale a boca, eu não vou", Eren enterrou seu nariz no peito de Levi, corando. Ele tinha perdido seu momento oportuno para entrar nas calças de Levi naquela noite, mas isso  _ nunca  _ mais aconteceria.

* * *

Historia bocejou mais uma vez naquela manhã enquanto ela se sentava na mesa de jantar mergulhando seu chá da manhã. Ela manteve os olhos presos na porta do quarto de Levi, sabendo que algo estava errado. Normalmente, nas manhãs de fim de semana, ela acordava de outro pesadelo e entrava no quarto do Levi para dormir. Seu perfume familiar foi suficiente para afastar a ansiedade, pelo menos por um tempo, e ele não parecia se importar com a presença dela. Na verdade, ela achou cativante como ele colocava um cobertor sobre ela e perguntava se estava tudo bem antes de cochilar para dormir.

A porta dele estava trancada. Ele  _ nunca  _ trancou a porta do quarto, não depois do incidente.

Então, ao amanhecer, ela achou que preferia descobrir o que Levi estava tramando ao invés de ir para a cama com Kuchel e Hannes. Afinal, era fim de semana e ela podia cochilar mais tarde. A situação de Levi era muito mais interessante do que outro pesadelo.

Ela tinha adivinhado que tinha algo a ver com Eren. Os dois eram inseparáveis e ela sabia que Eren foi à festa de Jean na noite anterior. Ela tinha sido convidada, mas ficou em casa em vez disso, ainda incapaz de se colocar em uma situação vulnerável como essa, especialmente quando Ymir estava fora da cidade e Levi não ia. Isso significava que Eren deveria estar na casa de um amigo ou estar em casa, mas algo disse a Historia que esse não era o caso.

Em sua exaustão entediada, ela mexeu em seu telefone e rolou através de fotos. Havia muitos amigos dela, Ymir, e sua nova família também. Na mente dela, eles também eram da família. Não havia dúvida em sua mente sobre isso. Kuchel era mais mãe do que jamais teve. Sua mãe biológica não queria nada com ela e estava prestes a mandá-la para internatos só para que ela nem precisasse  _ olhar  _ para a Historia. Kuchel tira tempo todos os dias para perguntar a Historia como ela está e se ela precisa de alguma coisa, sem mencionar abraços e beijos ilimitados. Hannes era um anjo de um pai comparado com Rod. Ela não tinha amor para seu pai biológico, assim como ela tinha dado tudo para Hannes feliz em vez disso. E Levi era um irmão que ela nunca pensou que teria.

Ainda assim, por que algo na vida dela parecia tão vazio? Por que ela se sentia distante do mundo, como se estivesse passando e ela estava apenas vendo de algum lugar no espaço?

Ymir sempre disse a ela para parar de agir como se as coisas estivessem bem quando não estavam. Ela pregou para a Historia não ser falsa, viver sua vida como ela  _ precisava _ . Historia se perguntou como ela conseguiria chegar a esse ponto, vivendo sem sentir a necessidade de se desculpar por si mesma.

O menor rangido da porta de Levi tinha-a se curvando para espiarr. Primeiro apareceu Levi, ostentando o cabelo de sono e suas calças de pijama habituais. Em seguida, saiu o moreno familiar com o vermelho das bochechas mais forte e uma compilação de roupas de Levi. Ele parecia uma bagunça completa, mas uma bagunça feliz.

"Peguei vocês", ela sussurrou para si mesma com um sorriso.

Os dois meninos olharam para ela com os olhos arregalados, culpados como o inferno. Era quase cômico como eles pareciam

"Eu não vou dizer", ela sorriu e acenou-los.

Enquanto os via correr para fora de casa, ela se viu desejando aquilo. Ela queria ser como Eren quando ele olhou para Levi. Ela queria o que Levi tinha quando ele tinha Eren sob seu olhar.

Ela sentiu falta do Ymir.

Para ela, não foi uma batalha como foi para Eren. Seu status como Ômega não mudou muito de nada, nem sentiu a necessidade de lutar contra ele. Ela sabia que Ymir a ajudava a se sentir mais completa e mais confortável em sua própria pele. Era apenas na natureza dela e ela estava bem com isso. Ela não queria ir para a escola ou conseguir um emprego chique. Ela não queria fazer nada além de estar com Ymir.

Ela ligou para seu número e segurou o telefone no ouvido, nem que fosse só para ouvir a mensagem de voz curta e rude de Ymir.

"Historia? Você está bem? Foi outro pesadelo?”

Sua voz parecia trazer cor ao mundo de Historia novamente. Assim, ela se encontrou mais uma vez. "Estou bem", ela sussurrou e sorriu. "Eu sinto sua falta."

"Garota boba, eu estarei de volta antes que você perceba", Ymir riu, obviamente ainda cansada. "Você está melhor sem mim, você sabe disso?"

"Não é verdade", rebateu Historia, ainda sorrindo. "Estou melhor com você."

Ymir deu-lhe força, confiança e segurança que ela não conseguia alcançar. Um dia, ela sabia que aprenderia sozinha. Mas, enquanto isso, Ymir era um pilar de esperança para algo menos vazio.

Uma hora depois, Levi voltou parecendo exausto como sempre. Historia não tinha deixado seu lugar na mesa, olhando as redes sociais para ver o que seus amigos estavam tramando. "Como foi a sua noite?", Perguntou ela sem sequer olhar para cima.

"Bem", Levi respondeu em sua voz monótona habitual, mas algo em seu cheiro a deixou saber que estava mais do que bem.

"Você estava com Eren, então tinha que ser melhor do que apenas bem", ela falou de fato. "Você exala a morangos, a propósito."

"Tudo bem", ele bocejou, esticando os braços acima da cabeça. "Eu não me importo."

Historia teve que sorrir para isso e encontrou-se perguntando em voz alta. "Você acha que ele completa você?" Ela precisava saber se era o mesmo para eles como era para ela e Ymir. Ela queria uma confirmação de que ela não era a fraca que precisava tirar coragem de outra pessoa.

"Completa-me? Sim, acho que sim", levi encolheu os ombros. "É mais como... Eu sou um vaso vazio e ele é toda a merda que vai para dentro dele para fazê-lo parecer bom.”

"Tão poético", Historia sarcasticamente suspirou. "Você está tão estupidamente apaixonado, é irritante."

"Irritante?" Levi serviu-se uma xícara de chá e inclinou-se contra os balcões da cozinha.

"Mas no bom sentido", ela emendou com um pequeno sorriso. "Isso me deixa com um pouco de ciúmes."

"O que está acontecendo com Ymir?"

"Fora da cidade".

"E quando ela voltar, ela estará agarrada a você como sempre", garantiu Levi com um pequeno sorriso.

Fez a Historia sorrir também, pensando em todas as vezes que Ymir visitava e tirava sarro de Levi o tempo todo. Mesmo com todas as provocações e piadas, os dois pareciam se dar muito bem. Por alguma razão, parecia especialmente importante que sua família gostasse de Ymir.

"Então, o que aconteceu com você na noite passada?", Perguntou ela com um tom brincalhão em sua voz.

"Bem,  _ alguém  _ tem que cuidar da bomba que é Eren Jaeger."

Ela bufou. "É assim que estamos chamando dele?"

"Pelo menos o suficiente para começar a chateá-lo e fazê-lo se arrepender de ter ido à festa de Jean", brincou Levi. "E, onde você estava?"

"Aqui. Como de costume.”

"Muito ansiosa?"

Ela deu de ombros. Foi bom Levi saber o quão vazio seu mundo parecia após o incidente e como era difícil se sentir inteiro novamente, especialmente quando Ymir não estava por perto para preencher as lacunas. "Sim".

"Essas festas são superestimadas de qualquer maneira", levi disse cantarolando pensativo. "Há melhores na faculdade, se você ou Ymir decidir ir. Ou quando você tiver idade suficiente, podemos sair e nos divertir muito mais do que você teria no Kirstein."

Ela achou cativante que ele quisesse compensar tudo o que ela tinha perdido por causa do seu próprio pânico. Ficar em casa o tempo todo foi uma droga, mas ela não pôde evitar. Ela secretamente desejava poder fazer tudo o que seus amigos pudessem, mas suas emoções e medo não permitiriam. "Sim, isso parece divertido", ela concordou. "Muito melhor que Jean."

* * *

Eren se sentiu como a morte e passou o dia inteiro na cama, esperando que a doença passasse. Levi ficava mandando sms sobre beber muita água e se ele precisava se esgueirar até ele, mas Eren se sentiu humilhado o suficiente por vomitar no meio de sua quase primeira vez.

Seus pais verificaram-se sobre ele também, sob a impressão de que ele estava apenas suportando a gripe ou um resfriado. Uma parte de Eren se perguntou se eles  _ realmente  _ sabiam que ele estava apenas de ressaca e estavam tentando ser legal sobre isso em vez de puni-lo por isso. Ele definitivamente aprendeu a lição sobre beber demais, embora provavelmente não tenha sido influenciado o suficiente para não fazê-lo novamente. Ele, no entanto,  _ garantiria  _ que Levi estivesse com ele se ele bebesse novamente.

Ele soltou um suspiro irritado, ainda chateado que ele tinha chegado tão perto de chegar a algum lugar a mais com Levi. Enquanto ele deixava a discussão da marca de acasalamento de lado, isso não significa que ele queria deixar  _ tudo  _ de lado. Havia muito para eles fazerem juntos que não envolvia marcação.

Seus olhos se inclinaram em direção à janela de Levi como normalmente faziam. Aparentemente, ele passou algum tempo com Historia naquela tarde para ajudá-la a animá-la sobre Ymir ter ido embora. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro com uma toalha em torno de seus quadris e cabelo molhado preso na testa.

Eren ficou entusiasmado quando olhou para seu companheiro. Levi segurou a toalha com uma mão e escovou o cabelo para o lado com a outra. Era como se ele soubesse que estava sendo observado enquanto seus olhos se aproximavam da janela para ver Eren olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados. Levi deixou cair a toalha.

"Filho da puta", Eren amaldiçoou calmamente para si mesmo. Levi tinha planejado. Seu companheiro estava provocando-o da pior maneira. Não era inocente como nos tempos anteriores, ou por acidente também. Levi estava se colocando em exibição, como se fosse algum tipo de show para tentar seu Ômega. E estava funcionando.

A doença que ainda assola Eren o impediu de realmente aproveitar o momento, mas seu pau não percebeu que ele estava de ressaca e endureceu em suas calças suadas.

Levi pegou seu quadro branco que tinha sido manchado ao longo dos anos de uso excessivo. Com um marcador de apagamento seco confiável, ele escreveu as palavras grandes em negrito.  _ Da próxima vez _ .


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Sorry, não deu pra postar a atualização na quinta, eu estive ocupada com trabalho e estou mexendo com um projeto pessoal que estava empacado a meses. Enfim aqui está o capítulo de hoje, espero que gostem, não e esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 19

Eren: 16

"É importante fazer esse tipo de coisa, Eren, especialmente quando você não sabe o que quer fazer depois do ensino médio", lembrou Grisha ao filho pela quarta vez naquele dia. Eren andou atrás dele, completamente distraído, enquanto eles iam juntos no seu dia na clínica.

A escola de Eren estava pressionando os alunos a fazer algum trabalho assistente para ter uma ideia melhor do que eles queriam fazer depois da formatura. Grisha ficou feliz em levar Eren à clínica com ele para mostrar como seria uma carreira na área da saúde. Embora, talvez não tenha sido a melhor ideia fazê-lo em uma sexta-feira. Assim que terminassem, dariam permissão a Eren para dirigir até a cidade e passar o fim de semana com Levi. Seria divertido para Eren, mas também o deixou completamente distraído pelo dia à frente dele.

A clínica da família de Grisha era pequena, consistindo de apenas algumas salas de exame para cada sexo secundário. Todos os médicos e funcionários tomaram supressores de perfume intensos e usaram desodorantes especiais para manter seus pacientes confortáveis. Por hoje, Eren teve que tomar banho com um sabão especial e tomar supressores adicionais só para que ele não insite ninguém com seu cheiro. Eren, por qualquer razão, tendia a ter um perfume mais potente do que outros e Grisha tomou precauções extras para ter certeza de que o perfume estava bem coberto com um revestimento neutro.

"Então, o que vem a seguir?" Eren perguntou, tirando suas luvas médicas e expulsando-as. Ele ajudou a passar alguns instrumentos para Grisha, o que fez as luvas necessárias. "Outro check-up?"

"Sim, temos toneladas hoje. Não tem sido muito ocupado, felizmente", relatou. "Mas temos cerca de vinte minutos até o próximo compromisso, então podemos fazer uma pequena pausa."

Os dois sentaram-se no canto da sala de descanso cuidando de duas xícaras de café. "Então, o que você acha?" Grisha teve que perguntar.

Eren deu de ombros. "Eu não tenho certeza se eu poderia fazer isso através da faculdade de medicina."

"Kuchel fez, ela é uma excelente enfermeira. Tentei convencê-la a trabalhar aqui desde que Levi se formou", informou Grisha, sabendo que muitas das inseguranças de Eren vinham do fato de que ele era um Ômega.

"Talvez", Eren ainda parecia inseguro. "Eu quero fazer  _ alguma coisa _ ",ele expressou, "Eu sei que posso. Eu só..." Ele não conseguia terminar sua sentença, mas Grisha sabia como se sentia. A faculdade de medicina era assustadora e definitivamente não para todos.

"Talvez Hannes poderia levá-lo em um passeio em algum momento", sugeriu ele. "Ou um de seus professores poderia mostrar o que eles fazem todos os dias."

"Dr. Jaeger?" uma nova voz veio de volta da esquina, um colega médico. "Uma palavra?"

"Espere", Grisha acariciou o cabelo de Eren e abandonou a mesa para sair da sala de descanso.

"Então, você realmente trouxe-o, hm?", Observou seu colega de trabalho. "Não é uma perda de tempo?"

"Uma perda de tempo?" Grisha desafiou, imaginando o que diabos eles estavam chegando.

"Ele é um garoto brilhante, mas ainda é um Ômega", eles suspirou, como se simpatizassem. "Este não é lugar para um Ômega. Ele pertence a casa, cuidando de um companheiro. Você sabe disso, então não dê a ele falsa esperança de que há algo mais lá fora.”

Se não fosse pelos supressores, Grisha sabia que seu cheiro estaria furioso com agressão e fúria. "Meu filho pode fazer o que quiser", disse Grisha, tentando manter seu nível de voz, mas falhando miseravelmente. "Eu não estou dando-lhe falsa esperança, eu estou dando-lhe uma escolha."

"E o que acontece quando ele tem um companheiro que o quer em casa?", continuaram, ignorando a óbvia raiva de Grisha. "Ou quando ele não pode mesmo ser contratado? Ou quando ele tem filhos para cuidar?”

Como se estivesse encurralado, Grisha range os dentes e falava em defesa de seu filho: "Eren pode fazer o que quiser. Ele não vai deixar ninguém detê-lo. Isso é tudo. Não há mais nada para discutir.”

Quando Grisha voltou ao seu lugar na mesa de descanso, ficou claro que Eren tinha ouvido cada palavra. Ele tinha encolhido em seu assento e mastigou o lábio nervosamente, em dúvida. Grisha não estava acostumado a ver seu filho tão nervoso e inseguro de si mesmo, era um contraste gritante do habitual e determinado eu de Eren.

"Ei", ele colocou a mão no ombro de Eren. "Você é forte, mais forte do que a maioria dos Alphas que eu conheço. Você vai fazer cada um deles se arrepender por duvidarem de você, não importa o que você escolher fazer. Agora, temos um paciente para cuidar. Quer ajudar?"”

Algo que ele disse deve ter funcionado e Grisha fez um high-five interno consigo mesmo. Ele teria que dizer a Carla para lhe dar alguns pontos de "bom-pai"mais tarde. Eren tirou sua expressão triste em favor de uma feliz, pulando para cima de seu assento e acenando com energia renovada.

"Ela tem a sua idade e fica um pouco nervosa para check-ups, especialmente porque temos que fazer um exame de sangue hoje", explicou ele lentamente, pegando o prontuário do paciente e entregando-o a Eren. "Talvez você possa ajudar a deixá-la à vontade."

Não só o humor de Eren melhorou, mas ele parecia fazer todos ao seu redor mais felizes também. Durante o exame de sangue de rotina, Eren fez a paciente rir o tempo todo que ela nem tinha notado que Grisha tinha terminado. Enquanto Grisha saiu para levar as amostras para o laboratório, Eren ficou para trás para manter sua companhia e colocá-la completamente à vontade durante o período de espera geralmente estressante. Grisha se juntou a eles, mas não acabou falando muito como Eren tinha a palavra.

"Eu não sei como você pode lidar com todos esses exames de sangue. Agulhas me assustam tanto. Você é muito corajosa", elogiou, corando com sua própria honestidade.

"Não é tão ruim, realmente", ela riu e corou de volta.

"Você é extremamente forte sobre isso. Estou realmente impressionado, definitivamente não sou tão corajoso", continuou elogiando-a. Na opinião de Grisha, ela mereceu. Eren não tinha medo de falar a verdade, especialmente quando se tratava de elogiar os pontos fortes dos outros. Dessa forma, ele era um líder nato capaz de inspirar e alegrar qualquer situação. Isso fez dele um médico melhor do que muitos que Grisha conhecia, a maneira como ele se sentava na mesa médica com ela em vez de em uma cadeira em frente a ela e como ele estava constantemente fazendo-a rir. Ele até fez um conjunto de orelhas falsas de coelho com depressores de língua, bolas de algodão e fita médica em um esforço para fazê-la sorrir quando os resultados do exame de sangue demoraram um pouco demais.

Finalmente, quando os resultados chegaram, Eren segurou sua mão enquanto aguardavam o diagnóstico de Grisha. Ele estava mais do que feliz em sorrir e dizer a ela: "Você está livre para ir, tudo aqui está muito bom. Nós vamos vê-la de volta em mais alguns meses para outro check-up.”

Eren jogou as mãos para cima para comemorar e ela também, ambos sorrindo como louco. Mesmo com a boa notícia, ele continuou enviando-lhe encorajamentos até que ela teve que sair. Durante todo o resto do dia, Eren estava tão borbulhante e enérgico como sempre. Quando Grisha lhe perguntou o que o tinha feito tão feliz, ele apenas se referiu a ela. "Se você pode lidar com esse trabalho e curar todos os tipos de pessoas todos os dias, eu posso lidar com o que estou passando. Você está certo, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu colocar em minha mente.

Grisha nunca esteve mais orgulhoso de seu filho e não conseguia parar de sorrir pelo resto do dia também.

* * *

Depois de incontáveis avisos de sua mãe e garantias de que ele estaria seguro, Eren finalmente pegou a estrada a caminho de Levi. Foi uma longa viagem, mas a maior parte foi na rodovia, o que não foi tão ruim. Eren aumentou sua música e se perdeu um pouco em seus próprios devaneios de seu tempo com Levi. Ele tinha tirado fotos do apartamento e da vida do Levi na escola, mas Eren queria estar lá. Ele queria conhecer os novos amigos do Levi e ver os antigos também. Ele queria afundar naqueles braços familiares e brincar com o namorado. Ele queria...

Ele  _ não  _ queria encher o carro da mãe com seus próprios feromônios excitados. Então, em vez de deixar sua mente vagar por aquelas fantasias mais sombrias, ele apenas sorriu sabendo que faria  _ algo  _ acontecer.

Ver Levi o ajudou a superar o frustrante (e aterrorizante) tráfego da cidade após o trabalho e manteve sua mente longe do medo de quase ficar sem gasolina a apenas dez minutos de seu destino. Ele acabou enchendo o carro e usou o tempo para ajudar a se recompor. Depois de semanas sem ver Levi, ele sentiu como se tivesse saído da própria pele quando viu o Alfa e precisou de alguns minutos para se acalmar. No entanto, ele ainda estava em êxtase.

O apartamento de Levi era o prédio de tijolos mais antigo perto do campus, instalado entre um bar e uma loja de bicicletas. Não era o prédio mais bonito que Eren tinha visto em sua unidade, mas também não era o pior. A localização parecia agradável e perto de muitos edifícios universitários e havia um enorme estacionamento atrás dos apartamentos, então Eren não tinha problemas em conseguir um lugar. Mochila pendurada sobre seu ombro, ele se aproximou da porta da frente e apertou o botão da campainha.

"Eren?" uma voz arranhada veio através do receptor, embora não fosse Levi. Foi erwin.

"Sim, sou eu!" Eren respondeu.

Ele ouviu um clique da porta da frente destrancando e a voz de Erwin, "Entre!"

Eren abriu a porta da frente e se moveu até dois conjuntos de escadas para chegar à porta certa. Como Erwin instruiu, ele nem bateu e apenas abriu a porta. Como um caçador procurando presas, seus olhos escanearam a sala, mas não havia nenhum Levi à vista. Era uma típica planta aberta com a cozinha de um lado da sala e um espaço de convivência do outro com quartos e banheiros de ambos os lados.

A cozinha foi imaculadamente mantida com as bancadas de granito falso brilhando e os móveis de aço inoxidável polidos. Erwin estava despejando pó de proteína em uma garrafa de plástico e olhou para Eren com um sorriso. "Ei, bem-vindo. Você está adiantado! Já faz um tempo, Eren!”

"Sim, tem", Eren se aproximou do balcão para Erwin, uma simples pergunta queimando em sua língua.

"Levi está voltando do supermercado. Ele tinha algumas coisas que queria pegar antes de você chegar", explicou Erwin sem que Eren tivesse que perguntar. "Você pode deixar suas coisas no seu quarto, no entanto. Ele está do lado esquerdo." Erwin apontou para o outro lado da sala e Eren seguiu o gesto, gravitando para o espaço de seu Alfa. Eren não precisava do gesto, ele podia sentir o  _ cheiro  _ de Levi lá.

O quarto de Levi era exatamente como Eren tinha imaginado, simples e organizado. A cama cheia era adornada em cobertores cinzas, tudo endireitado como se fosse direto de uma revista. Uma pequena mesa e uma estante foram montadas do outro lado, arrumadas também. Eren deixou cair sua bolsa perto da porta e se jogou na cama de Levi, respirando fundo do cheiro cítrico fresco que ele desejava. Arruinou os cobertores perfeitamente achatados, tornando-os uma bagunça enrugada em torno de Eren, mas ele não se importava. O sopro de laranjas reconfortantes e seguras que nublavam ao seu redor fez qualquer bronca de Levi valer a pena.

Eren enfiou a cabeça para fora do quarto de Levi para encontrar Erwin novamente, mas o loiro tinha ido embora. Baseado no shake de proteínas e saco de ginástica que Erwin tinha da última vez que Eren o viu, ele adivinhou que Erwin tinha fugido para a academia. Ou, Eren perguntou, ele simplesmente saiu para dar-lhe um pouco de tempo sozinho com Levi.

De qualquer forma, Eren não teve muito tempo para se perguntar sobre isso por mais tempo porque a porta da frente estava abrindo e Eren podia cheirar exatamente quem estava entrando.

"Eren?" Levi fungou com seu nariz, cheirando o lugar antes que ele pudesse ver o Ômega esperando por ele. Ele olhou para seu próprio quarto e apareceu o sorriso mais adorável quando seus olhos se encontraram. Não era um sorriso brilhante e radiante como o de Eren, mas sim um pequeno sorriso que Levi usava apenas em torno de seu companheiro. "O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?", Perguntou ele, deixando cair suas bolsas de supermercado e caminhando até o lugar de Eren no quarto. Foi quase engraçado como os passos de Levi foram equilibrados, como se ele estivesse impedindo-se de correr.

"Eu dirijo rápido", Eren riu, deixando Levi o abraçar firmemente e apertando de volta. "E eu saí de casa mais cedo do que eu planejei."

"Você deveria ter me dito, então eu poderia ter estado aqui."

"Surpreender é mais divertido."

"Pirralho bobo".

Eren levantou o queixo para olhar Levi nos olhos e provocá-lo um pouco mais, mas teve um beijo repentino em vez disso. "Seu pirralho bobo", Eren corrigiu, dando outro beijo a Levi. Os lábios de seu Alfa eram tão macios quanto ele se lembrava, sabendo muito bem que se continuassem, ele começaria a ficar tonto com luxúria.

"Quer uma turnê?" Levi sugeriu primeiro,os separando. Eren estava feliz por isso, caso contrário, ele não tinha certeza do que faria e não queria perder a chance de ver a vida de Levi na cidade. Com um aceno animado, Levi pegou a mão de Eren e levou-o para fora da porta.

O campus da universidade era lindo e  _ enorme _ . Eren não tinha ideia de como eles não acabaram se perdendo entre as calçadas sinuosas e edifícios enormes.

"Essa escola tem tudo, por isso decidi vir. Além disso, é o mais próximo de você. Eu posso fazer pré-direito e faculdade de direito sem sequer ter que mudar de universidade", explicou, apontando todos os prédios em que suas aulas estavam. "Eles têm todos os tipos de alunos aqui também... incluindo Ômegas..."

"Muitos deles?"

"Não muito, mas eles estão aqui. Hange vem aqui.”

Eren cantarolando pensativo, esticando o pescoço para olhar para tudo. Ele poderia se acostumar com isso, o belo campus, uma nova aventura, e até mesmo a possibilidade de viver com Levi.

Eles caminharam de volta em direção aos apartamentos, mas pararam no bar ao lado. Aparentemente, era onde Levi e seus amigos saíam muito como se estivessem vivendo algum tipo de sitcom. Isabel e Farlan até moravam nos apartamentos acima do bar. Ele levou Eren a uma cabine de canto onde todos estavam sentados. Depois de algumas reintroduções muito rápidas, eles se juntaram a todos. Isabel se animou e guinchou sobre  _ finalmente  _ conhecer o menino que roubou o "coração frio e oco" de Levi, como ela disse.

"Temos que fazer algumas fotos para celebrar a visita de Eren", insistiu Hange, indo até o bar com Isabel para ajudar a levar os copos de volta.

"Água para Eren", Levi rapidamente lembrou-os.

"Sim, sim", Hange murmurou de volta, já em uma missão. Com Eld e Gin trabalhando no bar naquela tarde, não teria sido um problema conseguir bebidas para menores de idade na mesa, mas Eren parecia excluído por outra razão inteiramente.

"Medo de deixar seu namorado festejar um pouco?" Farlan provocou, piscando para Eren.

"Não aqui", Levi sorriu estranhamente, como se prometesse algo para depois.

Depois de um segundo, porém, uma dose de clareamento perfurou todo o ser de Eren quando ele percebeu o que sua visita poderia levar até. Levi prometeu que haveria uma  _ próxima vez _ , então finalmente foi o momento deles? Eren seria capaz de conseguir exatamente o que ele queria há tanto tempo?

Hange e Isabel trouxeram um copo para todos. Hange escolheu uma vodca azul brilhante e Isabel uma rosa brilhante. Ela passou uma dose de bourbon para Levi e Erwin, tequila para Farlan que gemeu ao ver enquanto as meninas sorriam. Eren estava limpo com água, mas ele ergueu o vidro e o prendeu contra os outros enquanto todos gritavam: "Saúde!"

Eren virou de uma vez sem pensar muito, esperando o gosto brando da água para molhar sua língua, mas o copo de shot  _ não  _ estava cheio de água. A vodca foi inesperada que seu rosto inteiro enrugou. Hange e Isabel saíram rindo de sua pequena brincadeira enquanto Levi e os outros ficaram confusos.

"O que vocês dois fizeram com ele?" Levi perguntou às garotas.

"Oh,  _ nada _ ",Isabel cacarejado. "Além disso, foi completamente ideia de hange e não minha. Eu nunca machucaria meu sunshine boy favorito.”

"Sunshine boy?" Eren tossiu, finalmente recuperando o fôlego e rindo sobre a brincadeira.

"Sim, porque você transforma essa nuvem cinzenta e mal-humorada em um raio de sol", Isabel cutucou o ombro de Levi enquanto ele olhava para Hange, que ainda estava rindo.

"Uma dose de vodca não vai machucá-lo. Eu não queria deixá-lo fora das festividades", explicou Hange. "Além disso, ele parecia tão triste quando você disse que ele só podia ter água."

Levi suspirou enquanto Eren ria junto com as meninas. Eren ficou feliz em ver que Levi tinha bons amigos para cuidar dele e trazer um pouco mais de diversão em sua vida quando Eren não podia. O grupo inteiro era tão caloroso e divertido, que Eren não se sentia nem um pouco estranho enquanto conversavam e compartilhavam histórias com Eren.

"Outra rodada!" Hange aplaudiu: "Um não é suficiente."

"Um é o suficiente", Levi levantou-se do bar e tirou Eren de seu assento também. Ele agarrou o Ômega pelos quadris e arrastou-o para cima e por cima do ombro como um saco de farinha. "Temos planos."

"Nós temos?" Eren perguntou, agarrando-se a qualquer coisa que pudesse para obter apoio, mas inquieto por ser manuseado.

"Nós temos", Levi prometeu, o tom de sua voz baixando significativamente.

"Posso ficar na sua casa hoje à noite?" Erwin perguntou a Farlan urgentemente e silenciosamente.

"Oh, sim", Farlan rapidamente concordou, sorrindo como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Hange voltou a rir sombriamente e Isabel deu uma pequena onda a Eren, falando as palavras: "Divirta-se".

"Você não cheira bem, acho que devemos mudar isso", levi murmurou enquanto ele carregava Eren pelas portas do bar e para o apartamento.

"Eu também acho", eren sussurrou, sem saber se Levi o ouviu ou não. Tudo o que ele queria era estar coberto pelo cheiro de Levi, seu calor e seu amor. Algo lhe disse que ele acabaria conseguindo exatamente o que queria.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!! Aqui está a atualização de quinta, FINALMENTE os mimos chegaram galera! Espero que gostem (e eu sei que vão), não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam e deixar kudos! Obrigada e estejam segures<3

Levi: 19

Eren: 16

* * *

Dedos tímidos tremiam enquanto Eren seguia Levi para o apartamento. No segundo em que Levi o deixou de pé, ele queria agarrar e segurar e  _ pegar _ . O Ômega hormonal dentro dele precisava afirmar sua reivindicação sobre o Alfa perfeito diante dele. Ainda assim, seus nervos o seguraram e ele odiou essa parte. Eren não era tímido geralmente, mas Levi fez tudo tão  _ diferente  _ que ele não poderia forçar-se para fazer o primeiro movimento. Tudo o que ele queria estava bem ali na frente dele, esperando, e Eren mal conseguia  _ respirar  _ enquanto lutava entre a emoção honesta e instinto de condução.

Depois de dizer a si mesmo tantas vezes, uma e outra vez, que ele atacaria na primeira chance que ele conseguisse para ter algo mais com Levi, ele de repente nem queria atacar. Ele não queria perder um único segundo do tempo entre eles. Por mais irritante que fosse, ele sabia que o que veio a seguir era significativo e não deveria ser apressado. Ainda assim, teria sido bom se ele pudesse dar um passo mais perto para fechar a distância entre eles. Felizmente, Levi estava lá para fazer isso por ele.

"Você está bem?", Perguntou ele com uma voz baixa e calma. Com o toque mais suave, suas pontas dos dedos passaram sobre a bochecha quente e corada de Eren. "Vamos nos sentar." Não foi uma grande sugestão quando Levi desenhou um braço em volta da cintura de Eren e o puxou para o quarto. Eren sentou-se na cama de Levi enquanto o Alfa fechava a porta atrás deles e prontamente trancava-a. Quando voltaram para o apartamento, estava escuro lá fora, o que significava que o quarto também estava escuro. Levi graciosamente pisou ao redor da cama e ligou uma lâmpada para lançar um brilho quente por todo o pequeno quarto.

Sentar definitivamente ajudou a tontidão de Eren. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para Levi quando o Alfa finalmente ficou bem na frente dele. Na baixa iluminação, de alguma forma Levi ficou ainda mais bonito. Sua pele e cabelo brilhavam com a luz dourada e atraíam Eren, fazendo com que ele lentamente se inclinasse para a frente. Não foi como na noite em que Levi pegou Eren na festa e ele sentiu a terrível mistura de mal-estar e ânsia. Em vez disso, foram pegos no belo momento de simples adoração.

O joelho de Levi bateu na borda do colchão entre os joelhos de Eren enquanto ele se inclinava sobre Eren até que as costas do Ômega batiam nos cobertores debaixo deles e Levi estava se aproximando dele. "Eren", ele disse de uma maneira totalmente nova. Não foi provocante ou reconfortante, mas sim um ronronar enegrecido e inconfundível. Mesmo que o tom fosse novo na língua de Levi, Eren sabia o que significava. Ele não estava sozinho em sua vontade, e nada iria ficar em seu caminho novamente.

Eren não precisava dizer nada e nem queria. Ele levantou a cabeça o suficiente para fechar a lacuna entre os lábios, beijando Levi suavemente no início para testar as águas. Levi pressionou no beijo até que a cabeça de Eren estava de volta para baixo, devolvendo o beijo delicado antes de transformá-lo em um mais profundo.

Os feromônios ao seu redor eram como uma tempestade, nublando em torno pesadamente e prometendo algo  _ mais _ . O cheiro de Levi era tão denso que Eren sentiu como se pudesse engasgar com ele, e ele  _ gostou _ . O cheiro de excitação tinha sua pele formigando e seus dedos atingindo acima dele para se emaranhar no cabelo de Levi e puxá-lo ainda mais perto. Enquanto eles tinham beijado antes nunca tinha sido tão desesperado ou desejoso e isso fez o coração de Eren bombear tão forte que ele se perguntou se Levi poderia ouvi-lo.

Em uma confusão louca, eles escorregaram sobre a cama. Eren descansou a cabeça no travesseiro de Levi e agarrou os bíceps de Levi para puxar o Alfa sobre ele novamente. Levi descansou os joelhos em ambos os lados dos quadris de Eren e equilibrou-se em seus antebraços, para que ele pudesse ficar baixo o suficiente para beijar Eren novamente.

Arriscando, os dedos de Eren pegaram a bainha da camisa de Levi e puxaram um pouco para cima. Ele não queria nenhuma roupa entre eles, ele queria tanto pele na pele que seu coração doía de anseio e antecipando a calor da carne de Levi contra a sua própria. Surpreendentemente, ele não foi interrompido. Levi sentou-se de joelhos, arrancou a camisa num piscar de olhos, e jogou atrás deles sem se importar onde aterrissou. A reciprocidade era esperada, e Levi puxou na parte inferior da camisa de Eren também até que ele pudesse arracá-la pra fora do Ômega.

Eren tinha visto Levi sem camisa inúmeras vezes, mas finalmente ser capaz de  _ tocar  _ tão intimamente tinha suas bochechas quentes e dedos se contorcendo para deslizar sobre cada centímetro da pele perfeita de Levi. Ele não hesitou em arrastá-los sobre os ombros, peito e abdômen de Levi antes que seu companheiro se inclinasse novamente para continuar seus beijos.

Os dedos de Levi estavam vagando também, pelos braços e laterais de Eren. Foi quase como cócegas e Eren segurou uma risada a favor de desfrutar dos toques amorosos tudo enquanto Levi chupava seu lábio inferior e soltava pequenos rosnados profundos enquanto seus dedos seguiam cada vez mais baixo até que eles estavam provocando a pele sob a bainha da calça de Eren. Eren estava tremendo no colchão na esperança de que levi iria tirá-los. Se ele continuasse provocando, Eren seria tentado a dar um tapa na cara dele.

Parecia que o Alfa recebeu a mensagem e sentou-se para tirar as calças de Eren, bem como suas cuecas também, deixando-o completamente nu e espalhado sobre a cama para seu Alpha. Era um momento que Eren estava esperando, sonhava e se masturbava por anos e, no entanto, uma vez que esse momento chegou, ele se viu inseguro. Ele evitou seu olhar desviando para o lado e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem mais quentes do que nunca. Seus dedos estavam agarrando os cobertores abaixo dele, tentado a encobrir-se, mas resistindo. E se Levi não gostou do que viu? E se algo parecesse estranho ou esquisito? As inseguranças que Eren nunca tinha tido antes começaram a comê-lo vivo até...

"Lindo", Levi suspirou, olhos devorando cada centímetro nu do Ômega. Ele se abaixou para beijar os ombros de Eren, peitorais, e até sua barriga. As mãos circulavam ao redor dos quadris de Eren antes de se estabelecer em suas coxas enquanto Levi se movia cada vez mais.

"É?" Eren perguntou, se apenas para a reafirmação. O mero cheiro de Levi deu-lhe uma ereção que Levi estava lambendo os lábios ao ver.

"Você está brincando comigo? É difícil manter minhas mãos longe de você", disse Levi, usando aquela voz que fez todo o corpo de Eren tremer. Não foi nada comparado com quando Levi envolveu o pau de Eren, dando algumas investidas de teste contra a pele macia e forçando um extremamente embaraçoso gemido esgasgado de Eren.

Batendo a mão na própria boca, Eren sentiu vontade de morrer ali mesmo. Levi apenas riu e presenteou-o com alguns golpes mais lentos e provocantes. "Sente-se bem?"

"Muito bem", Eren riu um pouco também. Levi fez os pequenos constrangimentos ao longo do caminho um pouco mais suportáveis. Não houve julgamento, apenas conforto, nas mãos de seu melhor amigo.

"Isso é bom", Levi cantarolou, inclinando-se para lamber a cabeça do pau de Eren.

" _ Foda-se _ ", Eren assoprou, seu corpo inteiro tenso com a sensação. Era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que ele já sentiu e droga, era  _ bom _ .

Com esse reforço positivo, Levi não parou. Segurando a ereção de Eren em uma mão, ele deu a volta na cabeça e até lambeu o pré-gozo que tinha deslizado na ponta. Eren sentiu como se estivesse derretendo e gemeu quando Levi finalmente colocou o pau dele em sua boca por toda a extensão. A umidade quente era indescritível e Eren agarrou os cobertores ao seu redor ainda mais apertado, dedos provavelmente ficando brancos.

Levi soltou o pau de Eren, para que ele pudesse engolir ainda mais, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, o que fez Eren jogar sua cabeça para trás ofegante enquanto soltava o ocasional gemido. "L-Levi", Eren deixou sair, tentando dizer algo sobre como se sentia ótimo e como Levi se sentia bem. Ele queria ser sexy e sedutor para seu companheiro, mas tudo o que ele podia fazer era afogar-se no prazer. Sem perceber, ambas as mãos vieram voando para baixo para que ele pudesse enterrar os dedos no cabelo de Levi. Era sedoso e escorregava pelos dedos tão bem, mas também criou uma maneira para ele definir o ritmo de Levi empurrando suavemente e puxando os fios.

Com tanta estimulação sexual, Eren podia sentir o lubrificante entre suas nádegas se acumulando e vazando para o cobertor sob ele. Ele adicionou doçura aos aromas em torno deles enquanto seus feromônios tentavam atrair Levi.

Deu certo. Levi tirou o pau de Eren da boca, deixando pequenos beijos no eixo e suas bolas. Lugares tão sensíveis recebendo atenção de outra pessoa tinha Eren ofegante tanto no prazer quanto na surpresa. Ele inclinou os quadris para cima e Levi levantou-os um pouco mais alto. Com os polegares, Levi separou as bochechas de Eren para expor seu anûs vazando. Era quase demais para Eren estar tão aberto a Levi, mas ele mordeu o lábio e apertou os olhos fechados enquanto seu companheiro o examinava com interesse.

"Você cheira tão doce", Levi murmurou antes de chocar Eren com uma lambida sobre sua entrada. Ele estava certo de que Levi teve um gostinho de seu lubrificante e seu rosto estava queimando brilhantemente de novo. Ele tinha certeza que quase todos os Ômega já tinham provado de seu próprio gosto antes. Para Eren, tinha gosto de morangos almiscarado, o que não era tão atraente. "E gosto doce também", acrescentou Levi, indo para outra lambida.

_ Oh _ . A percepção de que Levi gostava do seu sabor fez o estômago de Eren apertar de alegria. Alguma parte primitiva de sua mente estava orgulha com seu sucesso em seduzir seu companheiro. As outras partes estavam entorpecidas em puro prazer.

Quando Eren não achou que poderia melhorar, Levi enfiou a língua contra seu buraco e empurrou até que a ponta entrou em Eren. Pouco a pouco, Levi movia sua língua dentro até que seu nariz foi pressionado nas bolas com os dedos abrindo as bochechas de Eren tão longe que quase doeu. O prazer superou a dor, então Eren não estava reclamando.

Levi voltou para respirar.  _ Foda-se _ , Eren. Eu poderia  _ devorar  _ você.

Como Levi pode ser tão sexy? Ele era tão inexperiente quanto Eren e ainda parecia muito mais confiante. Eren mal podia dizer nada enquanto Levi estava abençoando seus ouvidos com canções sensuais de gemidos, zumbidos felizes e palavras sujas. Não havia espaço para Eren pensar que Levi não estava se divertindo, o que tornou a experiência ainda melhor.

"L-Levi, se você continuar..." Eren tentou avisar, mas Levi estava voltando para o pau de Eren, deixando os quadris de Eren cair lentamente para o colchão. Levi deu um intensa estocada na dolorosa ereção de Eren e levou-a em sua boca novamente, retomando o ritmo fácil e suave. "Se continuar assim, eu vou..."

Levi olhou para Eren enquanto chupava seu pau, aqueles olhos cinzentos desafiando Eren a vir. Eles estavam queimando de luxúria e  _ necessidade _ , arrastando um lamento agudo da parte de trás da garganta de Eren. Aquele contato visual direto foi demais e Eren estourou, entrando direto na boca de seu Alfa sem qualquer outro aviso. Eren jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu em cada choque de prazer que recebeu através do orgasmo. Enquanto esperava que Levi se afastasse para que não descesse pela garganta, o Alfa não parecia se importar com tudo e engoliu tudo o que Eren lhe deu fervorosamente.

Enquanto Eren esperava que toda a tensão sexual que se acumulava entre os dois por tanto tempo tivesse estourado naquele momento, não aconteceu. Só cresceu.

Quando Levi soltou o pau de Eren e deixou ele se recuperar contra o abdômen de Eren, o Alfa rastejou de volta para beijar Eren mais uma vez antes de perguntar: "Você está bem?"

"M-melhor do que  _ bem _ ", Eren gaguejou. Encontrar palavras não foi fácil depois da experiência mais prazerosa de sua vida e o sorriso satisfeito de Levi também não ajudou. Ele queria descrever exatamente o quão fantástico Levi o fez se sentir, mas nada parecia certo. Finalmente, depois de alguns segundos, Eren encontrou a coisa certa a dizer. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo", levi cantarolando, rolando para o lado e arrastando um braço sobre o peito de Eren. "Estou morrendo de vontade de fazer isso há muito tempo."

Saber que Levi estava cobiçando Eren tanto quanto Eren desejava ele era um alívio e incentivador também. "Foi uma das minhas fantasias", ele admitiu corajosamente. Os feromônios estavam deixando sua cabeça tonta e dando-lhe mais confiança do que o habitual, empurrando-o para pedir algo mais.

"E isso correspondeu às expectativas?"

"As superou", Eren sorriu. "Eu tenho outras fantasias também, você sabe..."

"Oh sim? O que são elas?”

"Eu queria fazer o mesmo com você", Eren mordeu o lábio assim que as palavras saíram, atordoado pelo quão descarado ele estava agindo. Na vida cotidiana, ele era estupidamente corajoso, mas quando se tratava de Levi, parecia o oposto. Algo sobre o momento libertou suas inibições. "Quero fazer a mesma coisa com você", reiterou. "Agora mesmo". Ele acrescentou na última parte, sabendo que em qualquer outro momento ele teria muito medo de perguntar.

Levi reajustou, sentado de costas contra a cabeceira. "Contanto que você me deixe assistir", ele respondeu sombriamente, olhando para baixo entre sua própria ereção e Eren.

Eren nem se preocupou em responder. Em vez disso, ele mexia-se, para que ele pudesse rolar e rastejar para o espaço entre as coxas de Levi. Elas eram leitosas e macias ao toque, perfeitas para Eren segurar enquanto olhava para o pau de Levi. Ele nunca pensou que descreveria um pau como  _ bonito _ , mas Levi com certeza era.

Enquanto Levi segurava o coração e os desejos de Eren, isso não impediu o Ômega de mergulhar nos vídeos pornográficos ocasionais online. Afinal, ele era um Ômega adolescente com hormônios furiosos e às vezes ajudava durante seus  _ heats _ . Acabou dando a ele uma ideia de como os pênis Alfa eram e quão grandes eles poderiam ser. Levi, para o deleite de Eren, era um pouco mais largo que a média, mas não detestávelmente grande como alguns Alphas que ele tinha visto online. Não era intimidante e ainda o fez babar.

Outra coisa que Eren notou é como Levi deve ter planejado para sua noite íntima como seus pelos pubianos foram bem aparados em vez da bagunça selvagem e encaracolada usual que era. Foi mais uma afirmação de que Levi o  _ queria _ , o que fez o coração de Eren quase explodir. Mesmo assim, ele não se importava com o cabelo. Tudo o que ele podia prestar atenção era o pau na frente dele.

Imitando Levi, Eren se inclinou e usou as duas mãos para segurar o pau de Levi em direção aos lábios. Com pouca hesitação, Eren foi direto para ele e começou a chupar na ponta. Ele não perdeu tempo levando mais e mais da extensão de Levi em sua boca. Como tudo o que ele fez, ele fez de todo coração e com grande ardor. Eren amava a sensação de pele macia em sua língua e a maneira como Levi gemia sob ele. Ele adorava como podia olhar para cima e ver os olhos de seu companheiro colados nele, entusiasmado. Ele rapidamente se tornou viciado no gosto de Levi, aquele salgado amargo que tinha um certo tinge cítrico que trazia conforto e necessidade.

Muito entusiasmo levou a engolir muito rápido e Eren rapidamente percebeu que tinha cometido um erro quando começou a engasgar com o pau de Levi. Ele arrancou rapidamente para tossir e recuperar o fôlego. Levi caiu de seu estupor luxuoso e olhou para Eren com os olhos arregalados. "Eren, você está bem?", Ele estendeu a mão no ombro de Eren, mas Eren bateu-lo para longe e inclinou-se para baixo.

Quando Levi estendeu a mão para pará-lo novamente, Eren tomou conta do pulso de Levi e deu-lhe um pouco de aperto. "Por favor, deixe-me continuar. Eu quero." Ele falou com tanta sinceridade que deve ter convencido Levi o suficiente para se inclinar para trás novamente e deixar Eren fazer o que quisesse.

Com o objetivo de se redimir e cair de volta sob esse transe viciado, Eren retomou. Ele levou muito mais devagar do que da primeira vez, mas Levi parecia gostar ainda mais disso. Tanto, na verdade, que suas mãos voaram até o cabelo de Eren e gentilmente agarrou ao que disse a Eren o que estava por vir.

Assim como Levi, Eren continuou balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo enquanto ele trabalhava Levi até um orgasmo. Eren ficou chocado com o quanto Levi atirou em sua boca e a maneira como levou dois goles para engolir tudo. Mas ele não se importava. Ele se sentiu eufórico ao fazer Levi vir assim e conseguir receber tudo o que seu companheiro lhe deu era satisfatório da maneira mais primitiva.

"Eu te amo, tanto", Levi respirou, sorrindo enquanto respirou.

"Eu também te amo", respondeu Eren, sorrindo para si mesmo e a Levi também. Eles provavelmente pareciam idiotas com sorrisos e baba ainda presos nos cantos de seus lábios.

Outra das fantasias de Eren se tornou realidade naquela noite, quando ele conseguiu dormir nos braços de Levi, pele a pele, sem nada entre eles. Era onde ele se sentia como se pertencesse, e uma parte dele sabia que Levi sentia o mesmo. Ele quase achou difícil dormir enquanto tentava aproveitar cada sentimento e sensação. Descansando a cabeça no peito de Levi, ele podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos constantes de seu companheiro e sentir o calor irradiando da pele nua. Ele passou a perna sobre os quadris de Levi, agarrando-se ao Alfa sem intenção de deixar ir durante todo o seu descanso. Tudo parecia tão perfeito, que ele não queria que acabasse.

E, ele esperava, nunca iria.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Eu sei que não postei atualização na segunda, mas eu não vou mentir eu fiquei com preguiça de traduzir o capítulo. Mas a de hoje está aqui então podem ficar calmes, espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 19

Eren: 16

* * *

Mikasa podia ver que a cabeça de Eren estava inteiramente nas nuvens quando ele voltou para a escola depois de visitar Levi pelo o fim de semana. A propósito, ele gaguejou quando Armin brincou um pouco em como Eren e seu namorado provavelmente se  _ divertiram  _ nesses dois dias, eles definitivamente quebraram algumas barreiras muito esperadas.

Armin e Mikasa, por outro lado, passaram o fim de semana estudando e assistindo filmes antigos juntos. Ele foi gentil o suficiente para ficar na casa dela no fim de semana, já que seus pais estavam, mais uma vez, ausentes. Ela sabia que não queriam deixá-la sozinha o tempo todo, e não era tão ruim. Muitas vezes, Armin e Eren podiam se juntar a ela em noites de semana para que ela não ficasse muito sozinha e encontrasse outras maneiras de preencher seu tempo.

"Você vai se juntar à equipe também?" Eren falou encarando ela, dramático como sempre. Ele ficou exultante ao saber que ele foi autorizado a entrar e agradeceu reiner um milhão de vezes sobre isso. Assim que ela descobriu que Eren estava a bordo, ela avisou reiner que ela iria se juntar também. Depois de um teste sem esforço na frente dos treinadores, ela estava dentro.

"Sim, claro", ela encolheu os ombros. "Se você vai se juntar, eu também vou."

"Para que você possa ser babá de mim?" Eren franziu a testa.

"Não, para que eu possa chutar sua bunda", brincou Mikasa. Ela nunca admitiria que toda essa ideia de Reiner trouxe a deixou cansada. Os Ômegas não podiam praticar esses esportes com os Alphas por uma razão. Adrenalina, suor e feromônios enchendo uma sala com um toque de espírito competitivo e emoções agitadas feitas para um campo de jogo perigoso para os dois sexos. Além disso, definitivamente havia diferenças de tamanho entre os dois também. Eren era mais alto e mais musculoso que um Ômega médio, o que lhe deu uma vantagem, mas Mikasa ainda se sentia melhor em ficar perto.

"Você está se juntando à equipe?" Jean olhou para cima a partir de seu almoço, finalmente dando-lhes sua atenção. Ele parecia tão nas nuvens quanto Eren ultimamente. "E você, Armin? Vocês três nunca parecem se separar.”

"Não, eu não vou participar. Mas, eu vou estar assistindo todos os seus jogos e treinos para ajudar os treinadores.”

"Imaginei", Jean sorriu. "Tudo bem, vou ver se eu ainda posso participar também."

"Você também?" Armin se animou de surpresa. "Sério?"

"Com um merda na equipe, você precisará compensar com algum talento real", jean gesticulava em direção a Eren, sempre sabendo exatamente como irritá-lo da pior maneira. Mikasa sabia que ele só fazia isso por brincadeira, então ela apenas sentou-se e sorriu enquanto Eren fumegou e cuspiu de volta algum tipo de comentário.

Ela se perguntou se Reiner tinha se preparado para Eren trazer uma brigada inteira de novos jogadores para a equipe. Eren tinha uma maneira de fazer isso, involuntariamente liderando. Algo nele atraiu outros de todos os tipos. Mikasa via nele todos os dias, algum tipo de fogo que não podia ser inognorado.

Esse mesmo fogo também era perigoso, e ela sabia que sua ignorância acabaria por colocá-lo em apuros. Atraiu muita gente que queria consumi-lo, mastigá-lo e cuspi-lo. Havia pessoas como Hitch, que só queriam provar. Havia estranhos que olhavam para ele como se ele fosse algo delicioso. Mikasa odiava como algo tão brilhante poderia ser cobiçado tão impiedosamente, o que só a fez querer protegê-lo ainda mais.

* * *

Armin sentou-se nas arquibancadas naquela semana, assistindo como todos os seus amigos driblavam bolas de basquete durante o treino. Ele tinha seu livro no colo, mas não leu uma única palavra enquanto observava todos na quadra.

Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt e Annie estavam levando a prática extremamente a sério. Historia acabou se juntando a Armin nas arquibancadas, cuidando de seu pequeno grupo e de olho em seus novos amigos. Ymir também prometeu se juntar ao time apenas para que Historia pudesse animá-la, mas passou mais tempo cortejando a loira do que realmente praticando.

Junto com as pessoas que ele conhecia antes, havia alguns estranhos também. Bem, não exatamente estranhos, mas pessoas com quem Armin nunca tinha falado antes, incluindo um cara chamado Marco. Ele parecia bom o suficiente e era um jogador sólido também.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sasha perguntou a ele, mastigando algumas chips enquanto estava sentado atrás dele com Connie. "Seja o que for, estou copiando suas respostas." Ela se inclinou sobre seu ombro, batendo um lápis em sua têmpora.

Armin rapidamente fechou seu livro. "Isso é trapaça!" Ele bateu e tirou o lápis da mão dela para bater na cabeça dela.

"Ai!", Ela reclamou, esfregando no local e agarrando seu lápis de volta.

"Está tudo bem, eu tenho mais da metade deles para baixo já. Armin não me pegou em modo furtivo", connie zombou, mostrando sua tarefa mais completa.

"Isso é o que eu gosto de ouvir!", Ela explodiu de excitação, agarrando o dever de casa de connie para copiar. "Você é o melhor!"

Armin desistiu, abrindo seu livro de volta e tentando fazer seu próprio trabalho sem se distrair. Foi difícil com os dois rindo e conversando atrás dele, bem como o elenco de personagens interessantes na quadra.

"Você trouxe ainda mais  _ lanches _ ?" Sasha explodiu quando Connie abriu a mochila. Sua adoração por ela era grossa no ar e Armin quase engasgou.

Armin não entendia como pessoas como Connie e Eren podiam ficar tão bêbadas com amor. Ele não tinha a menor inclinação para encontrar um parceiro rapidamente e correr para o pôr-do-sol com ele. Depois de uma de suas conversas noturnas, ele sabia que Mikasa sentia o mesmo. Nem estava ansioso para encontrar seu para sempre, o que às vezes era difícil de lidar em uma escola onde parecia que cortejar era o centro de tudo, o fim para toda a vida.

Enquanto ele estivesse feliz, e seus amigos fossem felizes, isso era tudo o que importava. E conseguir boas notas nos testes. Afinal, esse era o objetivo de ir para a escola e aprender era fácil para ele.

* * *

Eren seguiu Jean e seu novo amigo Marco no vestiário dos garotos após o treino. Eles estavam conhecendo Marco, que alegou que ele se juntou à equipe para ter algo divertido de fazer. A equipe co-ed era um pouco menos intimidante do que tentar para a equipe oficial da escola, então Marco se sentiu mais confortável tentando. Aparentemente, ele era um cara tímido, mas era legal como o inferno. Eren gostava dele imediatamente e parecia que Jean também, baseado na maneira como ele corava sempre que Marco sorria para ele. Os dois partiram em direção aos chuveiros quando Eren parou morto em seus rastros.

Ele podia sentir o cheiro de Alphas nublado ao redor da sala, dominando cada centímetro. A única coisa que impedia Eren de ficar tonto sob ele foi o fato de que não era o cheiro do  _ seu  _ Alfa. Para Eren, tudo cheirava a suor picante que não fazia nada por ele além de fazê-lo se mover um pouco mais rápido para sair de lá. Para seu próprio bem, ele pensou que tomaria banho em casa. Por medo, ele nem tirou as roupas suadas de ginástica.

Enquanto continuava a dizer a si mesmo que seus medos eram bobos, que ele não acidentalmente atrairia ninguém com seu cheiro. Ele pegou remédios por uma razão, a principal para bloquear seu cheiro e silenciá-lo. Embora não funcionassem melhor, pelo menos o faziam cheirar um pouco mais neutro. Seu desodorante especial estava saindo também, mas ele estava muito envergonhado para tirá-lo de sua bolsa e pulverizá-lo na frente de todos os outros caras. Ele era o  _ único  _ Ômega na equipe, afinal. A última coisa que ele queria era parecer fraco ou submisso de qualquer forma. Ele não queria que eles se lembrassem que ele não era como eles.

Como sua mente repleta de ansiedade, ele de repente se sentiu pequeno. Sua determinação e coragem pareciam distantes enquanto ele olhava para sua bolsa de ginástica com toda a sua merda Ômega lá dentro. Pílulas, spray, desodorante, e até mesmo uma porra de uma coleira especial para evitar que alguém morda seu pescoço sem consentimento. Seus pais insistiram em pelo menos trazê-los por precaução se ele fosse usar o vestiário masculino. Mas, o que mais ele ia fazer? Usar o feminino e ser mais encarado? E a última coisa que ele queria era algum tipo de tratamento especial.

"Ei, você está bem?" Reiner veio ao lado dele, recém-banhado e completamente vestido com calças e uma camiseta de botão para cima. O sabão que ele usou deve ter tido algum tipo de atributo de bloqueador de perfume, já que Reiner não fedia a dominancia Alpha, mas sim mais um sabor sutil. Foi reconfortante, pelo menos.

"Tudo bem", Eren mentiu, fechando sua bolsa e lançando-a sobre seu ombro. "Apenas saindo, na verdade."

Reiner inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Você não ia tomar banho?"

"Eu vou tomar em casa."

"Você não está desconfortável?"

Reiner não fazia ideia de como Eren estava  _ desconfortável _ . "Não, está tudo bem", ele mentiu novamente.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Reiner olhou entre a área de chuveiro aberto e Eren. "Se você quiser esperar até que todos os outros estejam terminados, você pode entrar quando estiver vazio e eu vou vigiar a porta."

Eren piscou em Reiner algumas vezes, ficando um pouco irritado. Enquanto ele achava que Reiner estava apenas tentando ser legal, isso só o fez sentir patético. "Está tudo bem", ele falou entre os dentes, tom ficando mais escuro do que ele tinha planejado.

Reiner ergueu as mãos em rendição com uma pequena risada: "Ok, ok. Eu entendo, eu entendo. Droga, você fica esquentadinho bem rápido. Isso é uma coisa boa.”

"Uma coisa boa?" Eren deu um passo atrás, ainda na defensiva.

"Você é apaixonado. É admirável", reiner encolheu os ombros. "Você não vê esse tipo de coisa com muita frequência."

"Oh..." Eren de repente se sentiu mal por ficar tão defensiva. Reiner estava agindo como um irmão mais velho preocupado ou um amigo. Em vez de vê-lo como um, Eren só o via como um Alfa. Era hipócrita só pensar em Reiner como um Alfa quando Eren não queria ser visto apenas como um Ômega. "Obrigado", ele corou e sorriu desajeitadamente.

"Sem problemas. Eu posso levá-lo até o seu carro, que tal isso?”

"Claro", Eren virou-se para seguir Reiner para fora do vestiário. Era o tipo de coisa que ele normalmente recusava, mas ele se sentia mais como dois amigos saindo em vez de um Alfa e um Ômega. Parecia que Reiner levou tudo o que Eren jogou para ele com graça e humor, transformando a raiva de Eren em algo como uma amizade.

Ele seguiu Reiner para fora da escola, fazendo uma conversa leve sobre a prática e como foi muito bem. Foi fácil falar com Reiner, mais do que Eren jamais imaginou antes. Do lado de fora, Reiner parecia intimidante, mas depois de simplesmente falar com ele por alguns minutos, Eren percebeu que estava sob uma falsa impressão.

"Então, qual é o nome do seu Alpha mesmo?" Reiner casualmente perguntou.

"Levi".

"Ele estudou aqui, não foi?"

"Sim, por um tempo. Agora ele está na faculdade", Eren encontrou seu coração bombeando um pouco mais rápido apenas por  _ falar  _ sobre Levi. Ele não teve tempo de pensar no namorado o dia todo e percebeu que logo teria a ligação noturna deles.

"Isso deve ser difícil, tê-lo tão longe", disse Reiner. "Mesmo apenas algumas horas pode realmente ser uma droga."

"É verdade, mas funciona", eren encolheu os ombros. "E você? Você está cortejando alguém?”

"Nem por isso, ninguém me chamou a atenção assim", Reiner riu. "Além disso, passo todo o meu tempo com Bertolt e Annie, então nem conheço ninguém que me deixasse cortelá-los."

Eren bufou. "Eu ouço Omegas por toda a escola falando sobre você o tempo todo, você poderia ter qualquer um."

"Não todos”,Reiner discordou, parando quando chegaram ao carro de Eren. Era o carro da mãe dele, mas como ela não saía muito durante o dia, ele o usava para dirigir até a escola e voltar. "De qualquer forma, vejo você amanhã?"

"Sim", Eren concordou, pulando e dando tchau a Reiner antes de dirigir para casa.

Assim que chegou em casa, foi parado pela mãe. "Foi tudo bem?", Perguntou ela, quase soando preocupada.

"Foi tudo bem", Eren meio mentiu. No início, ele se sentia vulnerável e até um pouco ameaçado. Depois de Reiner, porém, ficou tudo bem. "Nosso primeiro jogo está chegando, eu vou deixar você saber quando."

"Perfeito, porque Kuchel e eu queremos ir", ela bateu palmas juntas, animada. "Você disse a levi também?"

"Eu vou", garantiu Eren. Ele já estava pescando o telefone da bolsa para ligar para ele.

"O jantar será feito em uma hora e você pode contar a seu pai e eu tudo sobre isso", ela sorriu brilhantemente, animada por ele. As frustrações do gênero secundário de Eren devem tê-la afetado também e causado preocupação.

Eren primeiro parou no banheiro para tomar banho. Ele deixou o chuveiro correndo por alguns minutos para aquecer a água e mexeu no telefone enquanto esperava. Depois de olhar para seu corpo sem camisa no espelho, deu-lhe uma ideia arriscada e abriu seu aplicativo da câmera.

Com sua mão livre brincando com a bainha de seu short e a outra segurando seu telefone para cima, ele colocou seu rosto mais sexy mordendo os lábios e sorrindo um pouco. Com uma gota de coragem, ele tirou a foto e enviou direto para Levi. Ele colocou o telefone no balcão e tomou banho enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

Seu coração batia rapidamente enquanto tomava banho, lavando o cabelo e esfregando sua pele até ficar vermelha com seu sabão especial. Enquanto ele passava por sua rotina, seu telefone tocou no balcão, informando que Levi  _ definitivamente  _ tinha visto sua foto e estava enviando mensagens de volta. Eren acelerou o tempo que ele normalmente passava parado sob água quente e, em vez disso, pulou para fora e rapidamente secou-se. Mesmo antes de se vestir de novo, ele pegou o telefone e olhou o que Levi tinha a dizer.

Levi [18:21]: Porra. Me liga.

Eren bufou pela resposta curta, mas impactante. Ele vestiu uma nova cueca boxer e shorts de ginástica antes de correr para seu quarto e fechar a porta atrás dele. Nenhum segundo foi desperdiçado em discar o número de Levi e o telefone só tocou uma vez antes de Levi atender.

"Você provocador sujo", Levi ronronou do outro lado da linha, voz baixa e rouca. Fez a pele do Eren formigar. "O que eu fiz para ganhar uma foto tão bonita?"

"Nada, você teve sorte, eu acho", eren zombou.

"Isso, eu tenho", Levi concordou. Eren podia praticamente ouvi-lo sorrindo. "Como foi o seu dia? Como foi a prática?”

"Correu bem", Eren suspirou. "Eu ainda sou o único Ômega na equipe, mas está tudo bem."

"Alguém lhe deu algum problema?" O Alfa de repente parecia protetor, como se ele dirigisse todo o caminho de volta para a escola de Eren e socasse quem desse um tempo difícil a Eren.

"Não, estava tudo bem", eren alegremente relatou. "Eu só tomei banho em casa e acho que fiz um novo amigo. Talvez dois."

"Isso é bom ouvir", Levi suspirou de alívio. "E quando é seu primeiro jogo?"

"Em duas semanas, eu acho", eren cantarolando. "Em uma sexta-feira depois da escola."

"Você vai chutar alguns traseiros?"

"Sempre". Eren estava sorrindo tanto que doeu. Ele caiu na cama e pegou uma das camisas que Levi lhe deu da última vez que se viram. O cheiro cítrico estava desaparecendo, mas ainda assim principalmente lá. "Eu sinto sua falta."

"Eu sinto sua falta também", Levi voltou com o mesmo tom de saudade. "Só mais alguns anos e você poderá me ver o tempo todo, para o bem ou para o mal."

Eren sentiu como se estivesse contando os  _ dias  _ até que ele pudesse se formar, mas também tentou equilibrar saboreando sua experiência escolar. Ele amava seus amigos e atividades escolares, mas ele amava Levi também. Parecia que ele estava vivendo uma vida dividida às vezes. "Mal posso esperar", ele falou honestamente. "Mas enquanto isso, você pode ficar com essa foto. Se você é bom, haverá mais.”

Levi riu um pouco e saiu soando como um barulho de "tch". "Pirralho bobo. Não mande nada para baixo da cintura. Isso é meu e eu não quero que ninguém acidentalmente vê-lo assim.”

"Sim, sim", Eren revirou os olhos. Ele sabia melhor do que enviar qualquer coisa que se arrependeria mais tarde, mas ele realmente não resistiu a provocar Levi com fotos mais sexys. Depois de passar seu primeiro fim de semana juntos, ele estava desejando outro e se tornou mais ousado e ousado a cada dia que passava. "Como está indo lá?"

"Chato. Isabel e Hange sentem sua falta. Farlan e Erwin me arrastam para a academia quase todos os dias agora.”

"Você está cheio de emoção", disse Eren com sarcasmo grosso em seu tom. Ele tentou não pensar muito sobre Levi suando na academia como ele tinha que se juntar a seus pais para jantar depois do telefonema. A última coisa que ele precisava era de uma ereção estranha bem na frente deles.

"Você me conhece", Levi brincou, "O cara mais excitante que você conhece."

Depois de mais brincadeiras e risadas, eles infelizmente tiveram que terminar sua chamada. Levi estava estudando e Eren foi chamado para jantar. Depois de jogar a camisa do Levi, ele comeu um jantar tranquilo e passou a maior parte falando sobre o time de basquete. Seus pais pareciam ainda preocupados, mas ele tentou o seu melhor para fazer parecer bom.

Quando Eren voltou para seu quarto depois do jantar, ele pegou seu telefone para encontrar uma mensagem muito curiosa de Levi. Era uma foto extremamente semelhante à que Eren enviou. Levi estava no banheiro sem camisa e apenas um par de shorts de ginástica. Através dos shorts havia um contorno muito definido da ereção de seu namorado.

Levi [20h56]: Viu o que você faz comigo? Pirralho.

Eren salvou a foto instantaneamente e acabou olhando para ela por muito tempo.

Eren [21:21]: Eu te amo. Idiota.

As mensagens continuaram até que, como de costume, Levi forçou Eren a dormir um pouco, para que ele não estivesse muito cansado pela manhã. E como sempre, Eren esperava sonhar com Levi.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Aqui está a atualização de hoje, estamos finalmente entrando na fase final, faltam apenas 15 capítulos. Espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures.

Levi: 19

Eren: 16

* * *

"Vai, Jaeger,  _ vai _ !" Reiner aplaudiu quando Eren passou a bola. Eren driblou pela quadra, correndo o mais rápido que pôde para passar os jogadores defensivos. Ele saltou em direção ao aro e bateu a bola no aro com uma onda viciante de adrenalina e orgulho.

"Sim, porra!" Reiner riu, só para ter o apito soprado para ele pelo treinador para sua linguagem. O Alfa não se importava, porém, ele estava correndo em alta durante todo o treino.

Nos últimos treinos, Reiner agiu como líder de torcida pessoal de Eren. A excitação de Reiner só alimentou Eren e eles trabalharam como uma equipe dinâmica juntos, liderando o ataque de sua equipe. Eren e Reiner marcaram mais pontos juntos do que qualquer um jamais fez, dominando a quadra como um par de bestas. Mikasa atuou como guarda-corpo pessoal de Eren,  _ defendendo-o  _ mais do que defendeu sua equipe. Porém, sempre que ela pegava a bola, ela sempre acabava ganhando um ponto. Annie e Bertolt também eram artistas sólidos, apenas ofuscados pelo entusiasmo de Reiner e Eren. Jean e Marco trabalharam para apoiar os jogadores mais ofensivos, trabalhando surpreendentemente bem juntos. Era como se pudessem ler a mente um do outro.

Eles estavam prontos para o primeiro jogo naquela noite. Mais do que prontos, na opinião de Eren. Eles  _ dominariam  _ a corte e ele também estava animado para se exibir na frente de seus pais. Levi aparentemente não pôde ir devido a algum tipo de grande teste chegando, o que foi um pouco decepcionante, mas Eren entendeu. Para Levi, a escola e o trabalho sempre vinham em primeiro lugar.

Seu treino não era tão longo ou intenso como de costume, cortando-o para que eles não estivessem muito desgastados para o jogo naquela noite. Como de costume, todos saíram para seus respectivos vestiários em ambos os lados da academia. E como de costume, Eren deixou de tomar um banho a favor de jogar uma camisa fresca e seca e outra rodada de desodorante. Ninguém lhe perguntou sobre isso, então ele se preocupou cada vez menos com o fato de que ele se sentia desconfortável tomando banho na frente de um bando de Alfas e Betas.

"Pronto para hoje à noite?" Reiner foi até o canto habitual de Eren do vestiário para agitar o cabelo e empurrar os fios suados para longe dos olhos de Eren. "Você não vai ter medo do palco, vai?"

"Eu nunca teria medo de palco", Eren ignorou os toques de Reiner em favor de provar que estava preparado. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo para empurrá-lo para trás ainda mais do rosto, ciente de como ele ficou bagunçado. "Estou feliz por poder jogar. Obrigado por convencer o treinador que eu valho a pena."

"Não foi muito difícil depois que ele te viu no primeiro treino", reiner deu de ombros. "Como eu disse, se é um time co-ed, todos devem ser capazes de jogar."

Eren cantarolando de acordo, recolhendo sua bolsa. Ele começou a perceber como o cheiro de Reiner encheu o canto da sala e como era difícil respirar através dele. Normalmente, os Alphas tendiam a ter perfumes mais masculinos que eram profundos,  _ musky _ ou afiados. O de Reiner, no entanto, não era tão corpulento como Eren imaginava. Em tal proximidade, Eren podia sentir o cheiro de banana, que não era o que ele esperava. Era um sabor doce, tão doce que Eren mal podia suportar. O cheiro dominou qualquer coisa, assim como o sabor seria quando jogado em um smoothie.

"Então, até hoje à noite?" Reiner perguntou quando Eren terminou de amarrar seus sapatos.

"Sim, hoje à noite", disse Eren sem tossir, esquivando-se de Reiner para ir para seu carro. Mikasa geralmente o esperava pela porta da frente, então ele não teria que andar sozinho, e ele não queria fazê-la esperar mais. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu atravessar o prédio e lá fora, ela deu-lhe um olhar engraçado. Isso o levou a perguntar: "O quê?"

"Você cheira estranho", ela notou.

"Só o vestiário", lembrou Eren. "Tem um cheiro estranho lá dentro o tempo todo."

"Não, você cheira como outra pessoa", ela se inclinou para obter um cheiro melhor e esmagou seu rosto. "Você não está chegando muito perto de Reiner, está?"

"Por que você perguntaria isso?" Sobrancelhas de Eren franziu juntas em confusão. Reiner se inclinou bastante de perto e até tocou seu cabelo, mas não era nada além disso. Eren não considerou nada disso um crime.

Ela começou a caminhar até o estacionamento, usando o mesmo rosto "pensante" que geralmente fazia quando perplexa. "Ele parece gostar muito de você", ela murmurou. "Como quando você estava dançando naquela festa..."

"Foi só por diversão", Eren se defendeu, assim como Reiner, de suas acusações passivas. "E nós nos damos muito bem. Ele se dá bem com todo mundo."

"Se você diz isso", ela suspirou, obviamente ainda preocupada com isso. "Contanto que ele não tente nada."

Suas dúvidas estavam cutucando o temperamento rápido de Eren. Ela achou que ele não se viraria? Que ele não poderia dizer "não" se um grande e mau Alpha tentasse algo que Eren não quisesse? Ou que ele não respeitava Levi e planejava ter Reiner ao lado? "Ele não vai", disse Eren entre os dentes cerrados, tentando segurar sua raiva pelo bem de Mikasa. Duas palavras eram tudo o que ele poderia lidar naquele momento quando ele entrou em seu carro e correu para casa.

Os jogos de basquete júnior ocorreram logo após a escola, então Eren teve algumas horas para matar antes de voltar para a escola para os jogos do clube. Enquanto comia um jantar leve e conversava com seus pais, ele tentou acalmar sua mente. Não só a raiva de sua conversa com Mikasa ainda permanecia, mas os nervos pré-jogo começaram a arrasar em seu coração também. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era ligar para levi e desabafar sobre isso, mas ele sabia que seu namorado estava ocupado. Levi prometeu ligar depois do jogo quando ele terminasse com o que ele estava trabalhando, e Eren continuou dizendo a si mesmo que ele seria capaz de discutir isso então. Até então, ele continuava roendo as unhas nervosamente e observando como os minutos passavam.

A academia estava bastante cheia de pais, professores e alunos. Muitos deles ficaram nos jogos anteriores e ficaram para apoiar o time do clube. Eren não conseguia nem encontrar seus pais na multidão, mesmo que não houvesse _muitas_ pessoas lá. Ele estava muito ocupado focando no jogo e tentando manter a calma.

Seus rivais vieram de uma escola na cidade vizinha. Todos os jogadores eram  _ enormes  _ comparados com sua equipe. Eles eram altos, rápidos, e levaram o jogo tão a sério quanto o time de Eren.

"Estamos chegando ao fim da primeira metade do jogo, Scouts contra Titans!", o locutor falou no microfone faltando cinco segundos para o fim do primeiro tempo. "Titãs estão acima em seis, mas vamos ver se eles podem manter sua liderança durante o segundo tempo!"

Quando os cinco segundos chegaram ao fim, um dos Titans jogou uma bola do meio da quadra em uma tentativa ambiciosa de marcar mais alguns pontos. Por pura sorte, a bola entrou e seu lado da quadra foi à loucura com aplausos. O lado dos Titãs da sala estava  _ lotado  _ de uma audiência que perdia a cabeça sempre que sua equipe tinha pontos, o que era irritante como o inferno.

Nove pontos atrás, e o treinador estava tentando bombeá-los para o segundo tempo. Reiner estava fumegando com energia competitiva, e Eren podia sentir o cheiro dele irradiando para fora dele. Annie e Mikasa pareciam desinteressadas, como de costume, mas ainda assim deram tudo de si. Jean e Marco pareciam nervosos, mas determinados. Bertolt passou a maior parte do tempo tentando acalmar Reiner.

Armin pegou seu caderno de desenho e mostrou-lhes um plano. Foi desenhado como um livro de jogadas profissional e habilmente explicado. Os Titãs não esperavam muito de Eren, e o Ômega não tinham feito tanto quanto de costume durante o primeiro tempo além de tentar levar a bola para Reiner e Bertolt tanto quanto possível. Armin achou que eles o viam como o elo fraco, o que fez o coração de Eren se restringir com raiva. Eles achavam que se conseguissem a bola para Eren e colocassem seus jogadores mais agressivos na defesa, isso lhes daria uma grande oportunidade para Eren conseguir os pontos que precisavam para ter sucesso.

Com todos de acordo, eles foram em frente com o plano durante o segundo tempo. Eren percebeu que o outro time o _via_ como o jogador mais fraco. Eles colocaram seu menor cara em Eren para defender e o ignoraram a maior parte do tempo, concentrando suas energias nos Alphas da equipe. Depois que Mikasa provou seu próprio valor, sua nova estratégia era mantê-la o mais longe possível do aro.

Deixou Eren aberto para receber e arremessar, tornando-se a estrela do show. No segundo que Mikasa pegou a bola, ela jogou para Eren. Ele tinha sido deixado indefeso e tinha um caminho livre para driblar a bola e jogar para três pontos.

_ Faltam seis _ , ele pensou consigo mesmo, se recuperando e esperando que eles fizessem um retorno.

A mesma estratégia funcionou uma segunda vez contra os Titans quando Jean e Marco trabalharam juntos para ganhar o controle da bola e levá-la para Eren. Eles o flanquearam a caminho do aro onde ele habilmente jogou para mais três pontos. Naquele momento, Eren não conseguia parar de sorrir. Nesse ritmo, eles iam ganhar!

Finalmente, parecia que o outro time percebeu que ele não era um jogador tão inútil. Na realidade, ele era sem dúvida o mais forte. Dois Alphas foram colocados para se proteger contra Eren, ambos se erguendo sobre ele como gigantes e sorrindo como. Eles começaram a feder a quadra com perfumes dominantes, fazendo a cabeça de Eren tonta.

"Não tão forte agora, não é?" um dos Alphas zombou humildemente, para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir. "Aposto que se quiséssemos, poderíamos pegá-lo de olhos para baixo, bunda para cima apenas com nossos cheiros."

"Pare com isso, isso é nojento. Ele nem é tão fofo", zombou o outro. Eles suspirou e olhou para o banco. "Saia da quadra, garoto."

Eren ficou chocado com sua audácia. Ele olhou, rosnou, e disse a si mesmo uma e outra vez para não levar suas palavras a sério. Só estavam dizendo para jogá-lo para fora, só isso. O cheiro deles era um truque sujo para tirá-lo do jogo e distraí-lo, mas não ia funcionar. Ele não era apenas um Ômega, ele era  _ Eren fucking Jaeger _ , e ele ia chutar a bunda deles.

Seus dois melhores jogadores ficaram em Eren como duas moscas na merda enquanto correm para cima e para baixo na quadra, desperdiçando as chances de Eren de pegar a bola e fazer mais pontos. Felizmente para a equipe, deixou Annie aberta para marcar mais três pontos para empatar o jogo.

_ Eles sabem que sou uma ameaça _ . Eren ficava dizendo a si mesmo para bloquear sua conversa.  _ Se eu não estivesse, eles não desperdiçariam seus maiores caras comigo. _

Enquanto ele sabia que era contra as regras, os dois caras estavam esbarrando nele para empurrá-lo fisicamente e fazendo  _ muito  _ contato corporal. Eren empurrou para trás, apenas para sofrer falta para ele que deu ao outro time a oportunidade de marcar alguns pontos de lance livre. Ele se amaldiçoou internamente, mas felizmente não foi tirado do jogo.

Naquele momento, eles estavam ficando sem tempo e para baixo por dois pontos. O corpo inteiro de Eren estava úmido com suor e todos os músculos doíam pela vitória. Ele  _ precisava  _ ganhar para provar que aqueles Malditos Alphas estavam errados e provar à sua equipe que ele _ valia _ algo. Jean de alguma forma ganhou o controle da bola e Eren fez uma corrida louca para o lado rival da quadra, indo direto para um lugar claro no canto esquerdo. Ele passou pelos dois sets para guardá-lo, escorregando entre eles facilmente e fez o seu caminho para aquele canto.

Ele podia ouvir o  _ bater, bater e bater _ de Jean driblando a bola em sua direção. Ele podia ouvir o barulho de tênis em madeira e gritos da multidão, bem como de sua equipe. Tudo parecia abafado, embora sob o som do próprio batimento cardíaco de Eren.

Derrapando até parar, ele se posicionou para o arremesso perfeito. Ele gritou o nome de Jean e levantou os braços para cima, indicando que ele estava aberto. Os olhos de Jean se abriram quando viu Eren, reagindo instantaneamente lançando a bola em seu caminho. Três jogadores do Titan saltaram para cima na tentativa de pegar a bola do ar, mas falharam. A bola de basquete voou em um lindo arco, direto para as mãos de espera de Eren.

Segundos foram correndo para baixo e a campainha sinalizou seus últimos três segundos. Toda a equipe de Titãs estava correndo em direção a Eren para se amontoar em torno dele e sufocá-lo. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse alcançá-lo, ele pulou e jogou a bola em direção ao aro.

O silêncio ensurdecedor seguiu a bola enquanto ela subia para o ar, pegando a borda do aro, circulando duas vezes, antes de cair através da rede.

A multidão  _ enlouqueceu  _ quando a campainha explodiu no ginásio, dizendo-lhes que o jogo tinha acabado, e os Escoteiros tinham vencido.

Os minutos seguintes pareciam um borrão. Toda a equipe reuniu-se em torno de Eren e parabenizou-o por fazer o arremesso final, bem como um ao outro por todos trabalharem juntos para vencer. Os Titãs saíram da quadra e saíram pelas portas e seus fãs seguiram o exemplo. Ninguém se preocupou em tomar banho ou se trocar, em vez disso, eles se encontraram com suas famílias e amigos primeiro. Eren vagava pela academia, procurando por seus pais sem sorte.

"Bom jogo, Jaeger", uma voz familiar surgiu do nada.

Eren andou para ver o homem mais bonito que ele já conheceu. "Levi!", Ele praticamente gritou, sua voz ecoando através da academia. Ele correu com um ritmo imprudente, pulando nos braços do namorado e enrolando longas pernas nos quadris de Levi. Ele teve sorte que Levi era forte o suficiente para apoiá-lo, caso contrário eles teriam caído no chão. "Eu pensei que você não ia vir!" Eren ainda estava gritando, mesmo que seus lábios estivessem bem perto da orelha de Levi.

"Eu não queria perder seu primeiro jogo, eu sabia que era importante para você", ele murmurou, um pouco mais cortês sobre manter sua voz em um nível regular.

"E o seu grande teste?"

"Eu sempre posso estudar depois", Levi deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Eren, um nos lábios, e depois o colocou de volta no chão. "Você foi ótimo lá."

"Você acha que sim?" Os olhos de Eren eram tão brilhantes que iluminaram toda lugar. Em algum lugar no fundo de seu coração, ele sempre ansiava impressionar Levi em tudo o que fazia.

"Definitivamente. Contra aqueles caras grandes você foi incrível", Levi riu. "Você os fez ter medo de você sem sequer tentar."

Naquele momento, seus pais apareceram e foram falando sobre o quão felizes eles estavam, bem como o quão orgulhosos eles estavam. Eren se absteve de abraçar qualquer um deles para que ele não suasse sobre eles, ao que Levi perguntou por que ele não foi estendido a mesma cortesia. Até Kuchel e Hannes vieram, junto com Historia e seu grupo de amigos. Todos riram, disseram como o jogo era ótimo, e seus pais decidiram que iriam para casa mais cedo. Levi se ofereceu para levar Eren para casa e Eren aceitou ansiosamente a oferta. Os amigos foram parabenizar Jean e Marco, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente.

"Você vai ficar o fim de semana todo?" Eren estava pulando de excitação e o resto de sua adrenalina.

"Se você quiser", Levi deu de ombros. "Você pode me fazer companhia enquanto eu estudo."

"Eu quero", Eren respondeu sem uma batida. Ele assistiu enquanto o resto dos membros da equipe corria para os vestiários para tomar banho e se trocar antes de ir para casa. "Vou trocar de roupa e pegar minha bolsa. Você quer esperar do lado de fora das portas da frente?”

"Sim, apenas se apresse. Você fede, e eu quero consertar isso", Levi deu a Eren um pequeno empurrão em direção ao vestiário com um sorriso sensual. E tinha eren  _ correndo  _ para se recompor só para que ele pudesse voltar para Levi.

Ele acabou batendo em Reiner, que estava dando tapinhas nas costas dele e dizendo-lhe como eles trabalhavam bem juntos. Eren concordou às pressas e foi para o seu canto habitual para passar por sua rotina habitual antes de sair. Ele nem se preocupou em colocar shorts diferentes, esperando que o seu próprio fosse arrancado por Levi quando eles ficaram um momento sozinhos juntos.

Logo quando ele escorregou em uma camisa nova, Reiner amarrou-o em um último abraço antes de fugir para sair com Bertolt e Annie. Ele desacelerou um pouco para olhar para trás e chamou Eren. "Oh, Eren! Vamos nos reunir na casa da Annie para comemorar! É sexta à noite, então é hora de festejar, certo? Você vem?”

"Acho que não. Levi está aqui", Eren jogou sua bolsa sobre o ombro e começou a sair. "Obrigado, no entanto!"

"Levi?" O nariz do Reiner está amassado. "Ah, certo, seu universitário. Divirta-se, então! Se você ficar entediado, você sabe onde vamos estar.”

Eren deu uma vaga tchau para os outros e correu para fora em direção às portas da frente. Reiner parecia chateado de alguma forma, mas Eren não se preocupava muito com isso. Ele conseguiu ver levi, e isso era o que importava.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você veio", Eren riu quando viu Levi pela porta da frente. Ele desceu o degrau com o namorado e colocou as mãos juntas.

"Não teria perdido isso por nada no mundo. Você sempre vem em primeiro lugar", Levi se abaixou para beijar Eren mais uma vez. Ele esmagou o nariz e riu: "Você realmente fede e isso está me deixando louco. Quer sair daqui?"

Eren acenou com a cabeça e os dois correram para o carro de Levi sem uma única preocupação no mundo.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Sorry não ter atualizado na quinta, mas eu peguei uma gripe forte e ainda tinha que trabalhar, então não tive tempo e nem ânimo pra mais nada. Mas hoje aqui está o capítulo, espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures.

Levi: 19

Eren: 16

* * *

Levi dirigia pelo caminho regular que ele e Erwin sempre usavam para fumar baseados nas noites de sábado, quando ainda estavam no ensino médio. A estrada os levou através de uma reserva florestal fora da cidade, sinuoso por vários caminhos até que eles acabaram em um estacionamento de cascalho no meio da floresta. Se estivessem em um filme de terror, Levi pensou que acabariam mortos naquela floresta e enterrados antes do amanhecer. Felizmente, ele não achava que a cena seria assim. Em sua mente, eles estavam estrelando um filme de romance de merda (ou possivelmente um filme pornográfico) e ele estava ansioso por isso.

Durante a viagem, Eren tinha conectado seu telefone ao som de Levi para alguma música. As músicas começaram com algumas que Eren se viciou e queriam mostrar seu namorado, mas se transformaram em canções mais lentas com toques de baixo e letras sensuais. Nem precisava dizer o que queriam, baseado apenas no cheiro que ambos entendiam. Levi odiava o modo como o cheiro de Eren estava confuso com outra coisa, um cheiro que ele não conseguia decifrar. Ele tinha certeza que era apenas do jogo, então ele escolheu não perguntar e estava muito mais interessado em dominar aqueles perfumes estrangeiros com os seus próprios.

Se eles quisessem estar realmente sozinhos, infelizmente não poderiam ocupar nenhuma de suas casas. Os pais deles provavelmente atrapalhariam. Levi duvidava que o Sr. e a Sra. Jaeger queriam que ele contaminasse o filho na casa da família. Sua própria mãe teria ficado no caminho de qualquer tempo sozinho também, cautelosa de preservar a inocência de Eren. A pior parte era que eles não podiam esconder seus desejos, então mesmo que não estivessem fazendo nada, todos e até seu cão poderiam dizer o que queriam. Feromônios não podiam mentir. Com uma mensagem para os adultos dizendo que ele estava levando Eren para jantar, no entanto, ele foi capaz de obter algum tempo não supervisionado com seu namorado.

Levi desligou o carro e rastejou para o banco de trás, espalhando-se pelos bancos da maneira mais confortável que podia com as costas apoiadas contra o lado do carro e seus pés amassados na extremidade oposta. "Venha aqui", ele acenou com um pequeno curvar de dedo em direção a Eren e um sorriso. Ele sabia que Eren queria, mas estava esperando por um sinal. Quando se tratava de algo remotamente sexual, Eren parecia preferir tomar pistas de seu Alfa em vez de agir por conta própria. Conhecendo Eren, porém, Levi tinha certeza que isso mudaria eventualmente. O Ômega já estava saindo lentamente de sua concha pouco a pouco a cada nova interação entre eles.

Os olhos brilhantes de Eren brilhavam na escuridão ao som da voz de Levi. Ele abandonou o telefone no banco da frente enquanto manobrava-se entre os bancos e na parte de trás. Com alguns movimentos e ajustes desajeitados, Eren foi capaz de deitar em cima de Levi com seus peitos pressionados confortavelmente juntos. Foi um ajuste apertado e Levi adorou.

"Oi", Eren sussurrou para os poucos centímetros entre seus lábios. Levi podia ver seu sorriso à luz da lua, era de tirar o fôlego como sempre.

"Ei", Levi riu para trás, incapaz de se segurar de acariciar os polegares sobre a mandíbula de Eren e deixar seus pulsos esfregarem contra as glândulas odor de Eren. Ele se imaginou na parte de trás do carro com Eren muitas vezes, mas os dois nunca pareciam fazer o acordo. Embora estivesse um pouco apertado, também era tudo o que ele fantasiava. Os cantos próximos mantiveram seus aromas contidos em uma bolha intoxicante e perfeita ao seu redor.

Era como se um relógio invisível e sem som estivesse correndo entre os dois. O estrondo da terra preparado para quebrar. Uma vibração baixa e cantarolando de trovão logo antes do relâmpago cair. Seu silêncio manteve toda a expectativa no mundo, e eles estavam prontos para quebrar.

O acúmulo de  _ desejo  _ que ambos suportaram enquanto estavam separados estourou e seus lábios se encontraram em um acidente confuso. Seus lábios se uniram naturalmente, e seus beijos eram rápidos e necessitados, valendo por todos os que tinham perdido. Dentes batiam juntos quando ambos ficaram um pouco ansiosos demais. Mãos errantes foram de quadris para peitoral para pescoços para cabelo, Levi está se acomodando no cabelo de Eren para evitar que seu Ômega vá a qualquer lugar e Eren está nos ombros de Levi, polegares esfregando nas glândulas odor de Levi como se o impedissem de expulsar ainda mais cítricos para o ar. Ele se misturou com o cheiro de Eren, mas dominou-o facilmente como o corpo de Eren foi confundido com muitos perfumes estranhos. Agressividade do time rival, euforia de seus próprios companheiros de equipe, e algo novo que incomodou Levi. Ele assumiu a mesma nitidez que seu próprio perfume em Eren, um de marcar e reivindicar, mas ele tentou ignorá-lo em favor de chupar o lábio inferior de Eren.

O primeiro gemido que ele tirou de Eren fez o coração de Levi vibrar e o segundo teve sua pele formigando. Seu calor combinado embaçava as janelas e na velocidade que eles estavam indo, ele só iria ter vapor ainda mais. Os lábios de Eren eram tão macios, mas ele passou a deixar pequenos beijos ao longo da mandíbula de Eren, beliscando um pouco enquanto ele ia arrastar uma risada do Ômega.

Quando ele se moveu para o pescoço de Eren, aquele perfume persistente preso em Eren bateu no quadrado de Levi na cara novamente, como se fosse algum tipo de desafio. Um rosnado profundo vibrou da parte de trás da garganta de Levi, um instintivo que ele não conseguia conter. O Alfa profundo e escuro dentro dele estava rosnando. _ Quem marcou meu companheiro? Quem caralhos o tocou? Por que eu não estava lá? Por que esse cheiro não desaparece como os outros? _

Para se acalmar, Levi continuou se esfregando contra é companheiro mais ou menos, mas Eren foi rápido para retribuir. Quadris roçando em quadris, pernas enroladas juntas, e os lábios de Levi foram atraídos para o pescoço de Eren, onde ele começou com lambidas desleixadas e grossas e passou para mordidas leves. Ele falou sobre o lugar que ele tinha fantasiado sobre marcar Eren quando o dia finalmente chegou, memorizando o lugar exato que ele daria a Eren uma cicatriz que os ligaria para sempre. Aquele cheiro estranho estava incitando Levi a deixar sua marcação lá, para mostrar ao mundo que seu companheiro foi  _ legitimamente  _ tomado.

O odor irritante e zombador deixou a voz de Levi rouca e ranzinza quando ele perguntou: "Quem tocou em você?"

Eren piscou para ele, desprevenido. "O quê?"

"Esse cheiro..." Levi cheirou o pescoço e o cabelo de Eren como um vira-lata, mas era evidente que alguém em particular tinha deixado seu cheiro em seu Ômega. Ele sabia os cheiros dos amigos e familiares de Eren, essa pessoa era nova e definitivamente um Alpha não-descoberto.

"Todo mundo durante o jogo", Eren murmurou, ainda confuso, mas não chateado, no mínimo. Ele tornou-se bastante submisso sob o toque de Levi, que foi a única vez que Eren foi algo remotamente submisso na natureza. Aliviou um pouco mais o coração em pânico de Levi, mas não resolveu a questão ardente em sua língua. "Dois Alphas da outra equipe se juntaram em mim, você viu isso. Abracei todo mundo da minha equipe e muitas outras pessoas quando ganhamos. Reiner me abraçou antes de sair, eu acho", Eren procurou respostas, provavelmente desejando apaziguar seu Alpha com algum tipo de resposta. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, já perdidos em sua paixão, mas ainda tentando ser útil.

"Reiner", Levi repetiu o nome lentamente. Ele se lembrou do loiro e tudo bateu nele como um tijolo. O cheiro era Reiner, e o cheiro precisava ir.

"Ele é apenas um amigo", Eren cavou o nariz de volta no pescoço de Levi. "Eu juro".

"Eu não duvido de você", Levi foi rápido em dizer, acariciando o cabelo de Eren e certificando-se de que seus pulsos escovados contra os fios aleatórios. Ainda estava um pouco úmido do suor de Eren e tudo de melhor para marcação de perfume. "Mas ele entende que vocês são apenas amigos?"

Eren levantou tão rápido que quase bateu a cabeça no teto do carro de Levi, mas felizmente, ele parou antes de se machucar. Ele foi completamente tirado de seu estado passivo e sonolento como se Levi tivesse puxado algum tipo de gatilho. Seu sorriso e olhos vidrados tornou-se um brilho afiado com uma carranca correspondente. O cheiro doce de morangos azedou e encheu o carro tão rápido que Levi quase tossiu nele. "O que você quer dizer?" Eren perguntou devagar e com cuidado, esperando por algum tipo de resposta certa que Levi não poderia dar.

"Primeiro a festa e agora isso", Levi tentou explicar calmamente. "Quão  _ amigável  _ é Reiner com você?"

"Levi", Eren cruzou os braços. "Você está realmente fazendo isso agora?"

"Fazendo o quê, exatamente?"

"Tornando-se algum tipo de namorado ciumento. Eu posso ter amigos Alfa, não posso?”

"Você pode quando eles mantêm a porra da distância", Levi humildemente rosnou, seu Alfa interior assumindo sem que ele percebesse. Foi uma coisa estúpida de se dizer, mas ele não conseguiu voltar atrás. Em vez disso, ele tentou ajustar seu tom e reformular a frase: "Você pode quando eles respeitam seus limites e não têm nenhuma ideia errada."

"Cristo, você é como Mikasa. Ela disse a mesma coisa", eren gemeu, afastando de volta ainda mais para obter alguma distância, o que só disparou os alarmes primitivos na cavidade torácica de Levi ao ponto em que eles estavam gritando. "Ele não fez nada de errado."

"Eren, eu  _ conheço _ o cheiro que ele deixou em você. Não é um cheiro amigável. Está avisando os outros para ficarem longe. É uma  _ reivindicação _ ", Levi tentou explicar sem perder completamente a paciência. Eren era jovem e Levi precisava entender que seu namorado daria a Reiner o benefício da dúvida, especialmente depois que ele o ajudou a entrar em um time de basquete. Depois do que aconteceu com Rod, bem como a situação de pesadelo com as pessoas que tentaram roubar Eren no parque de diversões que tinham ido anos atrás, Levi não podia confiar em ninguém (especialmente com Eren). "Eu posso dizer que ele está marcando você, Eren, mesmo que inadvertidamente."

Eren ainda estava fechado e olhando, mas ele não disse nada. Levi pensou que um Eren cheio de raiva e fervente era aterrorizante, mas um silencioso era pior. Ele nunca tinha visto Eren sem palavras, especialmente por raiva.

"Por favor, prometa que você terá cuidado com ele", pediu Levi, esperando que isso trouxesse o encerramento da pequena discussão para que pudessem aproveitar o fim de semana juntos. Como o semestre escolar chegou ao fim, ele sabia que teria cada vez menos oportunidades de ver Eren pessoalmente, então ele queria fazê-los contar ao invés de estragar a noite com uma luta boba.

"Você não confia em mim?" O tom de Eren foi completamente derrotado e seu cheiro ficou amargo e podre.

"Eu confio em você", Levi sentou-se, para que ele pudesse acariciar a bochecha de Eren. Na escuridão, ele não podia dizer, mas ele podia sentir as listras molhadas no rosto de Eren. Porra, ele só esteve na cidade por algumas horas e ele já tinha feito Eren chorar. Ele enxugou as lágrimas com os polegares e suspirou: "Mas, eu não confio nele. Por favor, tenha cuidado, certo?"

Antes que Eren pudesse responder, luzes vermelhas e azuis piscando apareceram atrás delas e cegaram ambos no brilho. Eles iluminaram o carro inteiro e iluminaram os rastros de lágrimas pelas bochechas de Eren.

"Ah, merda", Levi amaldiçoou, passando uma mão áspera pelo cabelo e gemendo de aborrecimento. Ele viu os olhos largos de Eren nas luzes e o acariciou no cabelo. "Acalme-se, eu vou lidar com isso. Basta saltar de volta para o banco da frente e ele provavelmente vai apenas nos dizer para obter nossos traseiros tristes de volta para casa.”

Eren deu um pequeno aceno e subiu de volta para o banco da frente da maneira mais estranha possível. A estatura mais curta de Levi fez o ajuste um pouco mais fácil quando ele pulou sobre o console central e para o banco do motorista. Ele rolou pela janela enquanto o policial se aproximou e enfiou a cabeça.

No minuto em que o oficial os viu, ele bufou, e Levi sabia exatamente por quê. Hugo, amigo de Hannes, estava de plantão naquela noite e os pegou em flagrante. "Levi, que diabos?" Hugo riu com alívio. "Aqui eu estava preocupado que eu estava lidando com algo sério como um sequestro ou um negócio de drogas. Definitivamente não esperava vê-los namorando. Por que você está levando seu companheiro para um encontro aqui?

"Apenas curtindo a paisagem", respondeu Levi com um sorriso arrojado e falso. Não havia mentiras para encobrir o que estavam fazendo. As janelas nebulosas, cheiros forte vazando para fora do carro, e o rosto corando de Eren contou toda a história.

"À noite?" Hugo riu.

"As árvores grandes ficam melhores no escuro", levi encolheu os ombros.

"É o que meu companheiro diz sobre mim", brincou Hugo, encenando uma piada à moda antiga para mostrar sua idade. Ele tirou um ronco apreciativo de Levi, que ainda estava sorrindo com facilidade enquanto Eren mastigava seu lábio inferior no banco do passageiro, obviamente angustiado. Hugo deu alguns tapinhas na lateral do carro de Levi e suspirou: "Que tal vocês dois voltarem para casa e encerrarem a noite? Meu turno está terminando em breve, e eu gostaria de dar um beijo de boa noite nos meus próprios filhos. Tenho certeza que seus pais querem fazer o mesmo."

"Pode deixar", prometeu Levi, ligando seu carro para sinalizar que eles iriam direto para casa. Hugo deu-lhe o sorriso mais amigável enquanto ainda ria sob sua respiração e correu de volta para fora da floresta. Levi também saiu, deixando para trás qualquer possibilidade de fazer qualquer coisa remotamente íntima com Eren.

Enquanto ele dirigia de volta pela floresta, o silêncio no carro pairava tão densamente que matava qualquer tensão sexual que existia anteriormente e o substituiu por constrangimento agonizante. Levi normalmente não se importava muito com esse tipo de coisa, mas Eren foi a única pessoa que o fez se importar. Ainda assim, ele não tinha a coisa certa a dizer, então ele deixou Eren usar o carro silencioso para pensar.

"Eu não sou estúpido", Eren finalmente disse quando eles se viraram para a estrada principal para chegar em casa. Ele demorou o suficiente, na opinião de Levi, como o silêncio estava o matando lentamente. "Eu sei que ele provavelmente só me colocou na equipe para chegar mais perto de mim... mas eu não queria dizer nada porque eu queria jogar. Não vou reclamar. Você nunca teve que lidar com ser deixado de fora das coisas que você gostava de fazer, porque você é um Alfa. É diferente para mim. Não posso controlá-lo se ele gosta de mim ou não. E quem sabe? Talvez ele perceba que eu não sou fácil de roubar e podemos nos tornar amigos de verdade."

Depois de ter um momento sólido para pensar, Levi sabia quando admitir que tinha exagerado. Ele deixou seu Alfa interior assumir a roda e guiar suas ações, o que só resultou em ciúmes e ele precisava assumir isso. Ele não fazia isso muitas vezes, mas fazia isso pelo Eren. "Você está certo. Você não é estúpido. Nunca pensei nisso. Só me preocupo com você. E quando eu não posso estar lá..."  _ Isso me deixa impotente _ , ele queria dizer, mas não podia.  _ Me preocupa que alguém te roube. _

"Quando você não está lá, Mikasa e Armin estão lá para mim. Jean, Sasha e Connie também. Agora Marco", Eren listou todos os seus queridos amigos. "Eles são todos muito importantes para mim também, e eu sei que posso ir até eles quando eu precisar de algo... pelo menos até você voltar, de qualquer maneira. Além disso, todos eles gostam de você e não deixariam ninguém tentar me levar ou algo assim. Inferno, se alguém tentar _ eu chutaria _ sua bunda.”

A maturidade de Eren estava aparecendo e Levi tirou um momento para registrar que o menino por quem se apaixonou quando criança estava se tornando um homem e tanto. Ele nunca percebeu o dom de poder ver a pessoa que amava crescer. Com um pouco de orgulho, ele atravessou o carro para mexer no cabelo de Eren e cantarolar. "Estou feliz que você tem eles. Eles cuidam bem de sua bunda problemática.”

"Talvez algum dia  _ você cuide  _ da minha bunda problemática", Eren sorriu de uma maneira que sugeriu algo sujo. Ele estava ganhando mais confiança em si mesmo e em pedir Levi para coisas mais íntimas, que Levi amava. Por mais fofo que fosse vê-lo corando de inocência, Levi estava animado para Eren mostrar suas cores atrevidas.

"Eu planejo isso", prometeu Levi, sabendo que eles estavam se aproximando rapidamente do dia. A parte de trás de sua mente pregou:  _ finalmente! _ Mesmo assim, ele não ia apressar nada. Tudo antes de sua ligação ainda era perfeito em todos os sentidos e ele não queria arruiná-lo movendo-se muito rápido. Havia algum tipo de virtude na paciência, era algo que sua mãe sempre dizia que ressoava com ele quando se tratava de vínculo. Ele não queria cometer o erro de pular a arma, preferindo manter o dedo no gatilho até o momento perfeito.

Ele parou na garagem, estacionou e desligou o carro. Eren não fez um movimento para sair e nem Levi. Obviamente, algo ainda estava no ar entre eles, mas Levi não tinha certeza do que era. Eren ainda estava puto? Excitado? Exausto? Desapontado?

"Eu ainda cheiro como outra pessoa", Eren finalmente murmurou, cheirando seu próprio braço. "Eu vou tomar banho. E então... você poderia esgueirar-se para o meu quarto?”

"Qualquer coisa para você", Levi deu um tapinha na cabeça de Eren e ele riu. Pelo menos a tensão tinha sumido. Apagar o cheiro da pele de Eren não apagou o problema, porém, ou os sentimentos que vieram junto com ele. Levi tinha a sensação de que iria retornar novamente, mas esperava que não os consumisse por inteiro.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, desculpa não deu pra postar semana passada. Estou muito ocupada esses dias e, infelizmente, vou ter que deixar apenas um capítulo por semana, porque não vou ter tempo de atualizar dois. Enfim aqui está a dessa semana, espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos Obrigada e estejam segures<3

Levi: 19

Eren: 16

* * *

"Meu  _ heat _ está chegando, então já colocamos os bloqueadores de perfume", Eren gesticulava em direção às molduras de plástico ao redor de sua janela e molduras de porta, revestidas com um material especial que absorve cheiros. "Eles não saberão que você está aqui se ficarmos quietos."

Levi acenou com a cabeça e fechou a janela atrás dele. Ele tomou banho, vestiu shorts, camiseta, capuz e apareceu no beco até a janela de Eren. Nenhum dos dois perdeu tempo voltando um para o outro, mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido no carro. "Você está preparado para isso?", Perguntou ele, olhando ao redor da sala. Naquele momento, ele sabia mais sobre os  _ heat _ s de Eren do que qualquer outro. Os detalhes gráficos o acompanhavam na cama à noite quando ele vinha para as fotos de Eren que ele tinha guardado em seu telefone.

"Em maior parte sim", Eren mordeu o lábio. Ele moveu desajeitadamente em sua cama, pegando em seu shorts noturno. "Posso comprar um pouco mais de...  _ coisas  _ para me manter ocupado. É sempre bom ter algo novo."

"Que tipo de coisas?" Levi instigou, subindo na cama de Eren para sentar-se contra a cabeceira. Ele puxou Eren para o colo sem resistência do Ômega e levantou o queixo para que Eren pudesse cutucar seu pescoço. Eren geralmente ficava envergonhado falando sobre seus  _ heats _ , mas Levi estava genuinamente curioso para saber. Ele guardou todas as informações que podia sobre o que Eren gostava, então quando o dia que mudaria suas vidas e eles pudessem gastá-lo juntos apareceu, ele estaria pronto para explodir a mente de seu companheiro.

"Eu estava pensando em alguns brinquedos novos", Eren falou provisoriamente. "Ou talvez..." Ele fugiu, deixando o que realmente queria dizer um mistério.

Infelizmente para Eren, Levi não gostava de mistérios. "Talvez?", Ele insistiu novamente, correndo as mãos para cima e para baixo coluna de Eren. Fez Eren tremer sob os dedos de Levi.

"Às vezes... Os alfas darão aos Ômega um  _ presente  _ antes de seus  _ heats  _ quando não puderem ficar juntos", respondeu vagamente. Seu cheiro não conseguia esconder o pico de excitação que o Ômega sentia só de pensar no que quisesse. "Mais do que apenas roupas com seu cheiro sobre eles."

"Que tipo de presente você quer?" Levi não sabia onde Eren queria chegar, mas o que quer que seu Omega quisesse, o Alfa planejava em dá-lo diretamente. Eren poderia ter pedido qualquer coisa ridícula e Levi não teria nem piscado. Seu Ômega poderia ter pedido para ele cortar seu pau fora para Eren poder tê-lo e Levi teria corrido por uma faca de cozinha.  _ Ok, talvez não tão longe _ , Levi disse a si mesmo, suprimindo os impulsos alfa empurrando-o para cumprir todos os desejos loucos de Eren.

Eren manteve seu rosto pressionado firmemente contra o pescoço de Levi, relutante em  _ sequer olhar _ para o Alfa. "Um pouco do seu... **gozo?** ” As palavras saíram murmuradas contra a pele de Levi, mas o Alfa ouviu-os alto e claro.

"Você quer um pouco do meu gozo?" Levi repetiu claramente, completamente sem vergonha pelo pensamento. Fazia sentido, mas o que Eren esperava? Ele deveria se masturbar em um frasco e entregá-lo? Eren queria algum tipo de balde de sorvete cheio? Não era um pouco perigoso ter um Alpha chegando tão perto quando Eren estava no pico de fertilidade?

"Como, em um cobertor ou uma toalha ou um travesseiro ou algo assim", Eren falou rapidamente, ainda firme em não olhar para Levi nos olhos. "Só pelo cheiro."

_ Oh _ . Levi soltou um sopro de alívio e correu os dedos através do cabelo de Eren em um movimento calmante. "Sim, eu posso fazer isso por você. Fácil."

"Sério?" Eren se animou, finalmente saindo de seu esconderijo no pescoço de Levi. Sua expressão era brilhante e cheia de excitação. "Você faria isso por mim?"

A maneira como Eren se iluminou fez Levi se sentir um pouco orgulhoso. Eren queria a essência de seu companheiro para fazê-lo passar por seu  _ heat _ , como ele poderia não atender a tal pedido? Era erótico pensar no Ômega enlouquecendo por cima de um pano com o sêmen seco de Levi e as imagens tinham o perfume de Levi mudando novamente para revelar sua luxúria interior. "Claro, eu faria qualquer coisa por você", ele respondeu honestamente. Saiu casualmente, mas as palavras ainda mantinham pura honestidade. "Eu vou entregá-lo para você logo antes de começar."

Com essa promessa, Levi passou um tempo extra completamente marcando seu companheiro. Com uma tela fresca de pele recém-lavada, a necessidade de dominar outros cheiros não estava mais alimentando seu desejo. Em vez disso, Levi só queria confortar Eren com seu perfume. Baseado na forma como os olhos de Eren começaram a se fechar, ele estava fazendo um trabalho fantástico. "Boa noite, Eren", ele cantou, entregando vários pequenos e gentis beijos nos lábios de Eren. Eren murmurou algo de volta, provavelmente desejando sonhos doces a Levi também. Relutantemente, Levi saiu pela janela e para sua própria casa. Ele sabia que passaria a noite sonhando com um dia em que eles seriam capazes de finalmente viver juntos, um dia em que Levi não teria que sair constantemente.

* * *

Com o  _ heat _ chegando, o mundo tornou-se muito mais desconfortável para Eren. Seu nariz era tão sensível como sempre ele ficou enjoado se alguma coisa ou alguém cheirasse fortemente. O cheiro de um Alfa tornou-se um pouco sedutor e fez com que o seu próprio aumentasse em potência ao seu redor. Os de Ômega tinham seu estômago enrolado com agressividade. Ele religiosamente usava um velho moletom de Levi que era tão grande em Eren que era como usar um cobertor, mas o tecido encharcou o cheiro de seu companheiro tão bem que fez Eren se sentir envolto no abraço de Levi.

Mesmo com esse suéter, porém, Eren se viu mais irritado do que nunca. Ele não era um estranho por começar uma luta antes de seu  _ pré-heat _ , mas durante isso o transformava em uma arma engatilhada.

"Você deve apenas ir para casa e se preparar. Você está miserável aqui", suspirou Mikasa depois que ele terminou seu discurso sobre como as porções de merenda escolar eram muito pequenas. Seu grupo habitual sentou-se em torno da mesa de almoço, falando entre si. Historia e Ymir estavam tão perto, que pareciam estar prestes a começar uma de suas infames sessões de maquiagem. Sasha e Connie estavam criando combinações de comida grosseiras e rindo sobre como eram nojentos. Jean, Mikasa e Armin estavam dando palestras a Eren sobre seu humor de merda.

Eren soltou um rosnado teimoso nisso, descartando a ideia inteiramente. "Se eu sentar e esperar em casa, só vai ser pior. Antecipação é uma merda.”

"Você também quando está assim", jean bufou.

"Eu juro por um inferno..." Eren começou, lentamente levantando-se de seu assento.

Armin empurrou-o de volta para baixo. "Se você começar mais uma briga na nossa mesa de almoço, eu estou chutando você para fora. Eu ainda estou superando o momento em que você socou um Alpha e seu sangue ficou no meu sanduíche.”

"Ainda estava tudo bem, você poderia ter arrancado a parte sangrenta e comido", defendeu Eren, voltando para baixo e olhando para sua bandeja vazia. Ele olhou para todos os seus amigos que estavam usando uma mistura de expressões preocupadas e irritadas. "Desculpe", ele murmurou, embora ele realmente não se sentiu culpado. Ele se sentiu uma merda.

"Eu sei como é", disse Historia, finalmente tirando os olhos de Ymir para entrar na conversa. "É uma droga. E você nem sequer tem Levi aqui para ajudar.”

"Não é como se ele fizesse muito além de me forçar a entrar no meu quarto e proteger a porta", disse Eren, lembrando-se de seu primeiro  _ heat _ com carinho.

"Seu universitário não é homem e lhe dá uma mão?" Reiner apareceu do nada com Bertolt e Annie ao seu lado. O trio apareceu em torno de sua mesa de almoço, juntando-se à conversa sem um convite. Não era como se precisassem de um, todos se tornaram amigos depois de tantos treinos de basquete juntos. A maneira como Reiner se inclinou sobre Eren deu ao Ômega uma boca cheia não intencional do cheiro de Reiner.

"Você não presta atenção na aula de saúde? O controle de natalidade não funciona cem por cento do tempo", informou Armin ao Alfa. Ele encarou um pouco, acrescentando: "Especialmente durante um heat. Tenho certeza que Levi só quer ter cuidado. Ele ama Eren demais para fazer qualquer coisa estúpida ou imprudente.”

"Há outras maneiras de ajudar que não envolvem foder", Reiner encolheu os ombros. "Se você tem força de vontade suficiente, é isso."

Eren achou que ele deveria ter chutado Reiner por insultar Levi, mas sua raiva interior de seu próprio companheiro por não ajudá-lo durante seu  _ heat _ ainda estava persistente. O lado racional do cérebro dele mal estava funcionando enquanto o lado emocional tomava conta. "Não importa", ele murmurou, "Vai ser uma droga, não importa o que aconteça. Vou pegar minha bolsa de ginástica e ir para casa depois que as aulas acabarem." Recuperando um novo senso de realidade depois de chegar a um plano razoável, Eren olhou para Reiner, Bertolt e Annie. "Não perca o jogo de sexta-feira sem mim. Se você perder, eu vou bater em todos vocês eu mesmo!”

Bertolt bufou de bom humor e Annie nem olhou para cima de seu telefone. Reiner deu bagunçou o cabelo de Eren antes de atirar nele um daqueles sorrisos deslumbrantes de estrela de cinema. "Nem se preocupe com isso, cara, deixe comigo." Com isso, o trio seguiu para a aula deixando o grupo de Eren para trás.

“Uau, que babaca” Jean riu. "Estou surpreso que ele tem uma queda por você, Eren. Eu pensei que o único cara louco o suficiente para gostar de um gremlin como você era Levi. Acho que não."

"Ele não  _ gosta  _ de mim, somos amigos", eren bufou, reunindo suas coisas para correr para a aula. Ele sabia que estava sentado em sua mesa e sonhando acordado sobre Levi o tempo todo, mas ele não queria sair. Para ele, teria sido como desistir, o que era algo que ele  _ absolutamente  _ não podia fazer. Foi irracional, mas foi como ele se sentiu. Ele odiava seus heats e procrastinando em suportar era tudo o que ele podia fazer para se sentir um pouco melhor.

Se Levi estivesse lá, talvez ele não os odiasse tanto. Em vez disso, ele provavelmente desejaria que eles nunca acabassem.

O pensamento o atormentava pelo resto do dia durante suas aulas. Ele esperava desesperadamente que ninguém na classe tivesse poderes de leitura de mentes esquisitos, porque eles definitivamente o julgariam pela completa imundície de seus devaneios. A luxúria que o ultrapassava tinha sua mente indo a lugares que ele nunca tinha imaginado antes, incluindo uma cena com Levi e dez tentáculos que o satisfaziam por horas a fio. Quando a cena rolando em sua mente terminou, o rosto de Eren não podia ficar mais quente. Ele estava fantasiando com Levi e um bando de  _ tentáculos  _ transando com ele? Porra, ele estava excitado e precisava chegar em casa o mais rápido que podia.

Felizmente, as aulas terminaram em um borrão e ele correu para a academia para pegar suas coisas do armário e correu direto para o carro sem poupar um olhar para ninguém ao longo do caminho. Ele sabia que se alguém tivesse entrado em seu caminho, eles teriam sido derrubados por sua  _ corrida  _ sem parar para fora do prédio.

Antes de acelerar pelas ruas, a voz de Levi em sua cabeça o avisou sobre dirigir muito rápido e lembrar de usar o cinto de segurança. Por mais irritante que fosse, Eren sabia que era a maneira de Levi mantê-lo seguro e ele dirigia o mais cauteloso possível enquanto também levava o atalho para casa por algumas ruas laterais.

Eren estacionou em sua garagem e deu o olhar habitual para a casa de Levi na chance de o carro de Levi estava na garagem. Como sempre, não estava, mas Eren sempre olhou de qualquer maneira. Ele largou o carro, pegou suas coisas, e caminhou para seu quarto com visão de túnel. Jogou suas bolsas no canto do lugar, ele trocou seu moletom por um novo que Levi lhe tinha dado no fim de semana anterior. Era simples, preto, e tão desgastado que tinha alguns buracos ao longo das bainhas.

Tudo o que não tinha exclusivamente o cheiro dele ou de Levi foi jogado em um saco plástico e jogado para fora da porta de seu quarto. Sua roupa suja com uma mistura horrível de perfumes de seus colegas de classe foram reunidos em uma cesta e empurrados para fora. Uma coleção de coisas de Levi foram colocadas em seu lugar, incluindo toneladas de roupas, cobertores e travesseiros.

Em certo momento, a mãe dele enfiou a cabeça no quarto dele para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela rapidamente leu a situação e começou a ajudar, tirando tudo o que Eren não queria e ficando fora do seu caminho enquanto fazia isso. Ela sabiamente escolheu não invadir seu quarto e rapidamente ligou para Kuchel para pedir um favor, mas Eren não prestava muita atenção na conversa deles. Ele estava ocupado consertando o quarto.

Ele enrugava o nariz e a palavra  _ errado  _ se repetia em sua mente até que ele se livrou do que o incomodava. Mesmo algumas velas perfumadas que ele tinha deitado ao redor eram ofensivas e prontamente colocadas pra fora de sua porta.

No final de tudo, seu quarto era quase como um santuário para seu companheiro. Sua cama tinha se transformado em uma espécie de ninho com os itens favoritos de Eren espalhados ao redor dos lençóis criando uma pequena parede ao redor da cama inteira como se para manter fora qualquer coisa estrangeira. Ele era um homem obcecado em garantir que cada centímetro de seu quarto tivesse o perfume perfeito de Levi se acomodando em todos os lugares.

A mãe dele acabou voltando e colocou algumas coisas novas na porta do quarto dele. Uma caixa de suco de laranja engarrafado e água, barras de proteína, e muitos outros lanches foram empilhados em uma pilha. O outro tinha uma caixa que Eren não reconheceu. Ela deu uma pequena batida na porta aberta e olhou para as coisas novas. "Não se esqueça de ficar hidratado e alimentado. Levi me prometeu que ligaria e checaria você durante a semana. Kuchel também me disse para lhe dar esta caixa que Levi enviou para você.”

O nome de Levi tinha Eren se animando. Ele arrastou tudo para o centro de seu quarto e deu um sorriso à mãe. "Eu estarei seguro", garantiu a ela. Os últimos  _ heats _ que ele sofreu foram uma experiência de aprendizado, lentamente descobrindo o que funcionou para ele com base em tentativa e erro. Ele prefere evitar desmaiar como se tinha acontecido um tempo antes, e ele definitivamente não queria receber a bronca de uma vida de seus pais, Kuchel, Hannes, e Levi por não cuidar de si mesmo ou se esforçar muito.

"É melhor você estar", ela riu. "Eu não hesitarei em enviar a enfermeira Kuchel para cuidar de você."

"Por favor, não", ele riu de volta. "Acho que já me envergonhei na frente dela o suficiente."

"Eu acho que ela gosta, você sempre foi o favorito dela." Carla cruzou os braços e inspecionou seu quarto. "Acha que vai começar hoje à noite?"

"Sim, deveria."

"Vamos ficar fora do seu caminho e eu vou ter certeza que o banheiro está pronto para você quando você eventualmente sair para usá-lo."

"Obrigado, mãe." A conversa antes do  _ heat  _ sempre foi estranha para ele, sabendo que sua mãe sabia exatamente o que ele estaria tramando para a próxima semana. Ainda assim, era normal, necessário, e ele tinha certeza que não se preocuparia com seus pais quando finalmente se estabelecesse. Ela fechou a porta do quarto dele e saiu, deixando-o com a caixa de Levi.

Ele foi rápido em passar as mãos por cima, lendo sobre seu próprio nome escrito na caligrafia de Levi, bem como as palavras grandes e ousadas:  _ Me ligue antes de abrir. _

Eren estava morrendo de vontade de descobrir o que estava dentro, sabendo que um certo item que ele havia pedido provavelmente estava escondido no pacote. A caixa não tinha cheiro, o que foi um pouco desconcertante. Ele esperava que tudo estivesse embrulhado em sacos plásticos ou algo que segurasse todos os cheiros, já que os feromônios de seu companheiro eram apenas para ele se entregar.

Antes que ele pudesse cavar através de sua mochila para o telefone, uma pequena batida em sua porta interrompeu-o. A mãe dele voltou com outra mochila. "Eu pedi para kuchel pegar algumas coisas do quarto de Levi para você. Ela estava emocionada em ajudar.”

Eren olhou entre ela e o saco, movendo-se para arrebatá-lo de suas mãos e segurá-lo tão firmemente quanto ele podia. Sua natureza primitiva estava dizendo-lhe para guardar o saco com sua vida, mas ele ainda tinha um controle sobre sua racionalidade. "Obrigado", ele saiu. "Diga a ela obrigado por mim também, ok?"

"Vou dizer", ela sorriu uma última vez antes de sair e fechar a porta para sempre.

A mochila teve prioridade quando Eren a rasgou e enterrou seu nariz nos itens que Kuchel havia fornecido. Lençóis, cobertores e algumas roupas velhas do Levi foram enfiados na bolsa. Enquanto o cheiro cítrico parecia desbotado e mais velho, ainda era Levi e Eren distribuiu todos os itens em sua cama.

Finalmente, era hora do pacote. Eren ainda não tinha ido às malas da escola e achou que pegaria o telefone e outras coisas antes de jogar fora o resto. Uma vez que ele pegou o telefone, ele não perdeu tempo começando uma conversa por vídeo com Levi. Naquele momento, ele precisava ver o rosto de seu companheiro e um simples telefonema não adiantaria.

Felizmente, Levi respondeu imediatamente. "Ei, como está indo?", Perguntou ele com um toque de preocupação em seu rosto.

"Tudo bem", Eren disse alegremente a ele. "Tenho tudo, hum, pronto", admitiu ele, mostrando a bagunça de seu quarto, bem como a caixa deixada no meio dele. "Eu tenho o seu pacote."

"Eu imaginei que chegaria bem a tempo", levi sorriu, obviamente feliz com seu próprio planejamento. "Pronto para olhar dentro?"

"Definitivamente", Eren sorriu. "Deixe-me jogar essas coisas fora primeiro." Ele pegou sua mochila e bolsa de ginástica, mas segurando os dois e o telefone era demais. Deixando cair a bolsa de ginástica, ele suspirou de exasperação e escolheu jogar a mochila para fora no corredor primeiro antes de fechar a porta e reunir tudo o que caiu do outro.

"Muito a fazer, mão furada", Levi zombou, provocando o Ômega com carinho.

"Sim, sim", Eren enfiou a língua para fora e jogou suas roupas de ginástica de volta na bolsa. Um cheiro estranho pegou seu nariz, no entanto, e seu rosto amassado em confusão. Um par de cuecas foram jogados no saco. Eles definitivamente não eram dele ou levi, pois eram um tamanho muito grande. Uma mancha óbvia na frente explicava o cheiro potente e sedutor de um Alfa.

"Eren, que  _ porra  _ são essas?" Levi perguntou, voz caindo baixo com um formigamento rosnando. Eren sem saber apontou o telefone para a cueca box, dando levi uma visão completa também.

"Eu não... sei..." ele lentamente afirmou, olhando para eles com admiração. "Eles não são meus."

" _ Jogue. Eles. Longe _ ", o Alfa assobrou cada palavra. Mesmo que não estivessem perto um do outro, Eren pensou que podia sentir o cheiro da agressão saindo de seu companheiro. “Agora,  _ Eren _ .”

Levi não usava esse tom de comando há anos e Eren não sentia a estranha atração da ordem de um Alfa há um eternidade. Ele sabia que Levi odiava fazê-lo, guardando-o para as situações mais difíceis. Eren deixou cair o tecido e se afastou dele, olhando ao redor da sala na tentativa de descobrir o que diabos fazer com ele. Entre a voz de Levi e o cheiro em sua cabeça, seu corpo congelou. A atração esmagadora de seu companheiro e esse cheiro fez com que ele mordesse o lábio e se encolhesse do outro lado da sala.

"Eren", Levi respirou, aparentemente mais calmo. "Eu quero que você pegue isso e jogue-os para fora da porta do seu quarto. Ok?"

A instrução clara foi fácil de seguir, então Eren cumpriu. Ele beliscou o elástico dos boxeadores em uma mão e manteve um aperto no telefone com a outra.

"Leve-o para a porta, jogue fora", Levi repetiu, insitando o Ômega. Ele esperou até que Eren finalmente seguiu a instrução e fechou a porta novamente. "Você está bem, amor?"

Eren não tinha certeza. Ele virou a câmera para trás, para que ele pudesse olhar para Levi e seu Alfa poderia olhar para ele também. Dessa forma, ele podia fingir que eles estavam cara a cara em vez de milhas de distância. Por um momento, esse cheiro o atraiu para longe de Levi. Isso o tentou. Ameaçou afastá-lo da pessoa que ele mais amava, e isso o assustou mais.

"Estamos bem", Levi continuou baixinho dizendo. "Desculpe por assustá-lo, Eren, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não queria assustá-lo.”

Levi  _ não  _ o assustou, esse cheiro assustou. Eren conhecia o cheiro como a palma de sua mão e ele estava aterrorizado. Por que Reiner Braun faria uma coisa dessas com ele?


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está a atualização de hoje, espero que gostem do capítulo 😈 Não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures<3

Levi: 19

Eren: 16

* * *

"Está tudo bem, Eren, está tudo bem", disse Levi repetidamente enquanto Eren tentava processar suas emoções.

Ele  _ gostou  _ desse perfume e ele o chamava. Era tão potente e se dirigiu até o seu nariz acolhedor e entrou nos pulmões como se pertencesse lá, mas não pertencia. O cheiro de Levi pertencia lá. O fato de ter sido tão fácil para um Alpha estranho o cortar do próprio companheiro foi assustador e os hormônios apressados de Eren estavam rasgando-o.

Ele era um Ômega ruim? Um amigo mau? Uma pessoa horrível?

"Ei," Levi chamou a atenção de Eren novamente, atraindo-o para fora de sua própria mente. "Eren, me diga o que está sentindo." O comando ajudou a guiar a linha de pensamento de Eren e ele tentou se concentrar novamente em vez de deixar seus pensamentos correrem soltos.

Como ele pôde admitir ao Levi que o cheiro não era horrível? Como ele poderia dizer ao seu companheiro que o cheiro quase o atraiu para um transe cheio de luxúria? "Está tudo bem", ele mentiu. "Estou bem".

Tendo crescido com Levi, mentir era inútil. Levi o reprovou imediatamente: "Você não está. Diga-me o que está pensando. Vamos, vá ficar confortável na cama e podemos conversar.”

Seguir as instruções de um Alfa era mais fácil do que lidar com a raiva que sentia por si mesmo, então Eren fez. Ele colocou o capuz de seu moletom para cima e sobre o cabelo para envolvê-lo ainda mais no cheiro de Levi e rastejou para a cama entre o ninho que ele tinha feito para si mesmo.

"Isso parece tão confortável que eu gostaria de estar lá com você", murmurou Levi, elogiando o ninho de Eren. O comentário tinha todo o seu corpo aquecido com alegria, mas Eren sabia que ele não merecia essa felicidade. Ele merecia um soco na cara, na opinião dele. Seus instintos traíram Levi.

Quando Eren não respondeu, Levi se moveu um pouco pelo quarto. Ele já estava de pé e andando por aí antes, mas ele eventualmente foi para a cama e se deixou confortável também. As boas lembranças de Eren daquela cama voltaram e ele se lembrou de quanto amor e paixão eles compartilhavam. Se ele planejava dar tudo ao Levi, isso incluía sua honestidade. Ajudou-o a finalmente se abrir, divulgando seus verdadeiros pensamentos.

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso acabou de acontecer. Isso é tão  _ nojento _ ", Eren finalmente lamentou. "Por que alguém _ faria isso? _ "

"É uma maneira muito tradicional de Alphas mostrar seu interesse", suspirou Levi. " _ Realmente _ tradicional. Acho que... ele tem uma vida doméstica muito rigorosa que se apega àqueles ultrapassados... gestos assertivos.” Seu Alfa falou através de seus dentes, obviamente chateado com toda a provação. "Eu deixei sua mãe saber o que aconteceu, para que ela possa se livrar dele para sempre."

"Certo, ok", Eren passou a mão pelo cabelo, agradecido que seu Omega interior não o tentaria a quebrar a porta só para que ele pudesse encher o nariz em um cheiro alfa tão potente e dominante. O desejo estava lá, minúsculo e tentador, mas Eren não deixou-se deixar seu ninho.

"Você precisa tomar banho? Há algo sobrando no quarto?”

"Acho que a bolsa de ginástica está com o cheiro", Eren olhou para o saco descartado. Ele tinha receio de tocá-la, por instinto o medo tomou conta e ele empurrou seu nariz para dentro apenas para outro cheiro. Foi apenas mais uma desvantagem para seu gênero secundário, um que o humilhou até o seu âmago. "Não sei se posso... tocá-la novamente", ele finalmente suspirou. "Esse cheiro... é o cheiro de um Alfa.” Ele esperava conseguir o seu ponto de vista, que Levi entenderia. Alphas tinha os mesmos impulsos, certo? Eren não tinha certeza, não sabia muito sobre os  _ ruts _ de Levi além de sonhar em fazer parte deles.

"Eu preciso que você tire essa bolsa do seu quarto", a voz de Levi estava mais baixa novamente, grave e dominadora. Quando Eren não se moveu rápido o suficiente, Levi pediu: "Eren? Agora, certo? Traga seu telefone com você e me mostre que está lá fora.”

A voz do Alfa dele ajudou-o a superar isso. Eren atravessou a sala para pegar a bolsa pela alça e arrastá-la para fora de seu quarto para jogar para fora da porta. Ele podia ouvir sua mãe se arrastando depois que ele se fechou de volta, provavelmente pronto para limpar o saco e desodorizá-lo também. Uma vez que seu quarto voltou ao seu cheiro habitual de morangos cítricos, Eren sentiu como se pudesse respirar novamente. Ele se estabeleceu de volta em seu ninho e começou a se perguntar como diabos ele poderia agradecer Levi por ajudá-lo através de uma tarefa tão estúpida e simples.

"Estou muito orgulhoso de você", disse Levi de repente, suavemente, mas sinceramente. O tom Alfa foi completamente perdido e substituído pela voz genuína de Levi.

"Pelo quê?" Eren ficou tentado a chorar novamente, ainda parcialmente envergonhado que ele tinha se deleitado com o perfume por um momento.

"Aposto que esse cheiro teria começado o  _ heat _ de qualquer um naquele momento", disse Levi a ele. "Mas... você me ouviu em vez disso.”

"Eu ouvi..." Eren percebeu. Ele sabia o que o cheiro de um Alpha poderia fazer com alguém tão próximo de um  _ heat _ , especialmente alguém sem laços como ele. Não importava de quem era o cheiro, desde que fosse um Alpha. "Você está realmente orgulhoso?" Ele queria ouvi-lo novamente, seu lado Ômega jorrando sobre o louvor de seu Alfa.

"Muito orgulhoso", levi repetiu, e essas duas palavras tinham o coração de Eren vibrando. "Eu sei que provavelmente foi muito difícil para você fazer isso e eu não culpo você por isso. Estou feliz que você fez, no entanto, porque eu tenho a sensação de que você vai gostar muito mais do que eu fiz para você. Vamos esquecer o incidente por agora e focar em você e seu  _ heat _ .”

A maneira como Levi falou tudo com ele não deixou nenhum espaço no coração de Eren para ansiedade ou culpa. Seu Alfa era maduro e tão perspicaz que Eren quase rasgou de alegria. A comunicação aberta e honesta que ambos estavam lentamente aprendendo a utilizar só os tornou mais fortes.

Levi estava certo. Eren não queria pensar no Reiner de merda. Ele não queria uma única lembrança do cara manchando seu  _ heat _ . Tudo o que ele queria pensar era em Levi, e ele não deixava espaço para mais ninguém. Eren tinha a sensação de que Levi não permitiria espaço para mais ninguém nos pensamentos sujos de Eren também.

"Certo", ele concordou com um sorriso. "Ok, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu acho que é melhor eu abrir essa caixa para tirar minha mente disso.”

"Tem certeza que está pronto para isso?" Levi perguntou antes que Eren pudesse sair de sua cama. "Eu tenho a sensação de que você pode ficar muito sobrecarregado quando você abri-lo."

"O que te faz pensar isso?" Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ficando insanamente curioso a cada segundo que passava. A conversa e sugestão provocante na voz de Levi já estava colocando-o de volta em alto astral.

"Baseado puramente na maneira como você fica louco por causa do meu cheiro em um dia normal", levi sorriu. Ele relaxou ainda mais na cama, colocando as mãos atrás do pescoço para que Eren pudesse dar uma olhada no bíceps. Eren  _ sabia  _ que Levi estava fazendo isso de propósito, mas agiu como se fosse um movimento casual, apenas para irritar o Ômega. "Além disso, estou animado para ver como seu rosto fica vermelho quando você vê todas as merdas que eu preparei para você."

"Idiota", Eren virou a câmera e enfiou a língua para fora, deslocando suas coxas impacientemente. Líquido estava se reunindo entre as bochechas de sua bunda da maneira mais desconfortável, Eren não podia suportar isso. Só refletia a luxúria em seu intestino e adicionado a ereção que ele tinha nas últimas duas horas.

"Espero que caixas como essa te segurem até o dia em que possamos fazer isso juntos", suspirou Levi. "Depois que você se formar."

"Sim..." Eren franziu a testa com o pensamento. Levi estava firme sobre esperar, e Eren sabia que era para seu próprio bem. Foi uma droga, mas foi inteligente. Isso não significa que ele não poderia gastar a maior parte do seu  _ heat _ com Levi no telefone, no entanto. Foi a primeira vez que tentaram tal coisa e Eren estava nervoso e animado. Ele chegaria a tentar o companheiro de alguma forma, mas sabia que a neblina o ultrapassaria e possivelmente o faria fazer coisas loucas e embaraçosas nos primeiros dias. "Quando finalmente o fizermos, é melhor você fazer toda essa espera valer a pena."

"Você sabe que eu vou, amor", Levi piscou. Porra, foi sexy. Levi podia piscar como se estivesse em um filme romântico ou um anime. Eren poderia  _ jurar  _ que pegou um pouco de brilho do dente canino de Levi como nos desenhos animados. Outra rajada de lubrificante borbulhava para fora do buraco de Eren e ele puxava uma respiração.

"Ok, hora da caixa", ele decidiu, incapaz de esperar mais um segundo. Se Levi continuasse falando com ele assim, ele tinha certeza que seu  _ heat _ começaria a qualquer momento. Ele lentamente cruzou a sala para chegar à caixa grande e marrom e rasgou o topo como um bárbaro com as próprias mãos. Eren tinha sido cuidadoso em remover qualquer objeto afiado de seu quarto antes de seu calor por medo de acidentalmente ferir-se durante ele. Foi uma das coisas sobre as quais Levi foi extremamente inflexível, e Eren não pôde deixar de concordar. A segurança sempre vinha em primeiro lugar.

Havia toneladas de sacos plásticos meticulosamente selados a vácuo na caixa e Eren não sabia por onde começar. Era como abrir presentes em seu aniversário e ele estava praticamente babando enquanto imaginava as possibilidades. Em vez de abrir o primeiro saco plástico que viu e enfiar o nariz, ele decidiu que preferia passar por todos os itens enquanto ainda segurava o último fio de sua sanidade  _ pré-heat. _

A camada superior eram sacos plásticos cheios de roupas de Levi. Havia manchas muito óbvias em cada item, aqueles que Eren implorou. Ele olhou para a câmera e sorriu: "Uau, você realmente se superou. O que você fez, bateu uma todas as noites por uma semana?” O pensamento tinha seu coração acelerado.

"Eu fiz", Levi orgulhosamente admitiu. "Não é muito difícil quando eu tenho que pensar em você, no entanto."

Eren literalmente choramingou com o comentário, odiando o quão injusto era que seu Alfa não estava lá com ele. "Você me provoca  _ demais _ ", Eren reclamou com um beicinho.

"Mas você ama isso", Levi zombou. "Vá em frente, continue desempacotando."

A próxima camada de sacos plásticos era uma infinidade de brinquedos sexuais, mesmo aqueles que Eren nunca havia experimentado antes. Tudo isso o fez corar e salivar, sonhando com maneiras de usá-los. Foram incluídos plugues anais e contas de todos os materiais diferentes. Alguns massageadores de próstata diferentes também foram embrulhados. Por fim, várias garrafas de lubrificação, que Eren sabia que viriam a calhar e durariam a duração de seu  _ heat _ . Levi foi além para obter Eren uma variedade de brinquedos que ele possivelmente mencionou em um momento ou outro e sua nova coleção expandiu-se além dos poucos brinquedos que ele tinha guardado desde seu primeiro calor.

Corando, Eren segurou um vibrador em particular até a câmera. O brinquedo de silicone balançava em seu alcance e enrugado contra o plástico em que estava embrulhado. "Este se parece com o seu", ele comentou com um sorriso nos lábios. "Isso foi planejado?"

Levi bufou em diversão. "Talvez", ele respondeu vagamente. Uma leve bufar acompanhou a palavra e Eren sabia que isso significava que seu Alfa estava um pouco orgulhoso, provavelmente sobre o fato de que Eren foi direto para o brinquedo que mais se assemelhava ao seu companheiro.

Eren colocou o brinquedo junto com os outros e pegou o último item no saco: um cobertor enorme e fofo embrulhado em plástico. Era uma bela cor verde caçadora e Eren  _ sabia  _ que o tecido era o melhor tipo para absorver perfumes.

"Para o seu ninho", explicou Levi. "Eu sei que você tende a construir um muito confortável e eu queria ajudar."

O coração de Eren quase saltou do peito com o sentimento e a consideração de seu companheiro. Seus hormônios o fizeram querer chorar de alegria, mas ele piscou para trás as lágrimas e sorriu em vez disso. "Eu amei", ele riu. Foi a primeira coisa que ele planejou abrir depois de encurralar a caixa de papelão no armário dele.

"Vamos desembrulhar tudo e guardar o plástico", sugeriu Levi cuidadosamente. "Então podemos terminar nosso ninho."

A maneira como Levi cuidadosamente escolheu palavras como  _ vamos  _ e  _ nosso  _ fez o coração de Eren saltar novamente. Era como se seu companheiro estivesse lá, guiando-o através do  _ heat _ e tomando precauções como uma mãe preocupada. "Certo", ele concordou, começando com seu mais novo cobertor favorito. Ele apoiou o telefone na mesa, para que Levi pudesse ver o que estava fazendo e Eren poderia usar as duas mãos.

Eren rasgou o plástico e quase foi nocauteado por uma onda espessa do cheiro de Levi. As laranjas de verão maduras bateram em seu nariz tão maravilhosamente que ele se viu puxando o ar como se estivesse fumando um cigarro. Ele precisava desse perfume para consumi-lo e encher os pulmões completamente. Sua cabeça começou a se sentir leve e tonta. Ele começou a produzir bastante lubrificante que um pouco dele pingou em sua coxa superior entre suas bochechas.

"Eren", a voz de Levi o revidou. "Vamos terminar de desembrulhar, certo?"

Eren reclamou, mas cumpriu. Ele colocou o plástico embrulhado no armário e seguiu em frente rapidamente, tentando ir o mais rápido que pôde. Ele segurou a respiração, embora não fosse fácil sempre que ele precisava tomar um grande gole de ar apenas para obter um rosto cheio de cheiro de Levi. Ele guardou as roupas e cobertores manchados para o final, sabendo muito bem que o jogariam bem na borda. Quando isso era tudo o que restava, ele rasgou cada um deles como um maníaco e jogaram o plástico como papel de embrulho direto para o armário. Assim que ele terminou, ele fechou as portas do armário e pegou cada pequeno item para levar ao seu ninho. Em primeiro lugar, e o mais importante, ele ajustou o cobertor verde para abranger todo o ninho. Ele jogou o resto dos artigos na cama e pegou o telefone. Quando ele ficou em cima de sua cama, cercado pelo cheiro de Levi, ele sentiu como se levi estava realmente lá.

"Isso parece muito melhor", levi cantarolando. "Você fica bonito contra essa cor."

"Eu fico?" Eren perguntou enquanto respirava o máximo do cheiro de seu companheiro quanto ele podia. A inquietação em sua barriga estava prestes a se libertar e a esmagadora onda de hormônios logo assumiria o lado. Ele podia sentir isso vindo forte e rápido, não havia muita sanidade nele. A vontade imparável de acasalar e procriar insistiu em ultrapassá-lo, e Eren não tinha medo algum. Ele tinha a voz de Levi e o cheiro de Levi e embora não fosse o ideal, era bom o suficiente para o momento. Seu companheiro era atencioso e maravilhoso e tão bonito, que bloqueou todos os pesadelos na vida de Eren e deixou entrar apenas o melhor dos sentimentos.

* * *

Levi mordeu o lábio com tanta força que tirou sangue. Definitivamente não era a intenção, mas era impossível não fazê-lo enquanto ele observava Eren lentamente se desvendar e se perder. Felizmente, ele convenceu Eren a apoiar o telefone em sua mesa de cabeceira, então Levi tinha uma visão completa de seu ninho e a maneira como Eren apertou seu nariz na camiseta manchada que Levi lhe enviou.

Ele levou semanas para preparar cada item, certificando-se de que estava completamente coberto de seu perfume e potente o suficiente para agradar seu companheiro. Até os brinquedos estavam apagados em seu cheiro e ele até foi pego esfregando um contra suas glândulas de odor uma noite enquanto estudava. Ele nunca superaria isso, mas não importava enquanto Eren estivesse feliz.

"Cheiro bom, amor?", Perguntou ele, certificando-se de manter sua voz pesada no ouvido de Eren. A noite estava passando e os olhos de Levi estavam caídos de exaustão, mas seu coração estava batendo de vigília. Ele precisava ficar alerta como podia até que pudesse persuadir Eren a dormir.

Eren apenas gemeu no pano, chegando até para masturbar-se sem um pingo de gentileza. Ele teve vários orgasmos desde que o  _ heat _ começou, os primeiros foram rápidos e apressados enquanto os últimos precisavam de algum esforço. Levi podia dizer que seu companheiro estava ficando sonolento, mas precisava encontrar a última explosão de prazer antes de permitir que seu corpo descansasse.

Levi decidiu tentar algo novo, nem que fosse para ajudar Eren a conseguir o resto que seu corpo precisava desesperadamente. "Sente-se, deixe-me ver", ele perguntou, mantendo seu tom forte e quase um pouco exigente.

Seu Ômega foi rápido em responder, ajustando-se para que ele pudesse apoiar suas costas contra a parede e de frente para a câmera, dando a Levi uma bela visão. Eren abriu as pernas e colocou sua ereção cansada à mostra. Ele trabalhou com golpes rápidos e ásperos com apenas seu próprio líquido como lubrificação. "Deixe-me vê-lo também", Eren pediu com o sorriso mais sexy.

O tempo todo, Levi estava tentando colocar todo o seu foco nas necessidades de Eren e seu companheiro em vez de si mesmo. Deixou-o com a ereção mais dolorosa e uma mente cheia de pensamentos sujos. Então, se Eren queria vê-lo também, era exatamente o que seu companheiro teria.

Levi fez o mesmo que Eren, apoiando a câmera cuidadosamente em sua mesa de cabeceira e ele retirou suas roupas o mais rápido que pôde, deixando-se tão nu quanto Eren.

" _ Alfa _ ", Eren suspirou e sorriu quando ele podia ver o pau de Levi. Os lábios do Ômega se abriram como se quisesse se inclinar pela tela do telefone e lamber o pau do companheiro.

Pegando um pouco de loção da garrafa que ele mantinha perto de sua cama, Levi começou lentamente acariciando a si mesmo e fazendo um show para seu companheiro. Ele usou movimentos lentos e metódicos que lentamente cresceram em ritmo enquanto ele se esforçava para cima. "Foda-se, Eren", ele amaldiçoou através de dentes cerrados, mantendo os olhos na tela enquanto Eren trabalhava um vibrador em seu traseiro e bombeava seu próprio pau ao mesmo tempo. "Tão lindo", levi suspirou, incapaz de tirar os olhos de seu companheiro.

Um choque de prazer o assustou, percebendo que não demorou muito para eles se unirem. Eren tinha estourado também, ofegante e sorrindo como se tivesse alcançado os portões do céu. Para Levi, foi inesperadamente rápido e Eren parecia mais aliviado do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Eu te amo", Eren respirou várias vezes.

"Eu também te amo, Eren", Levi voltou com o mesmo fervor. "Você pode dormir um pouco para mim?"

Eren acenou lentamente, aninhando nos cobertores, roupas e travesseiros que ele usou para fazer seu ninho. Levi não queria nada mais do que estar lá com ele, mas em vez disso sussurrou cada doce palavra que ele pudesse pensar até ter certeza que Eren estava dormindo. Até que ele pudesse estar fisicamente lá com seu companheiro durante toda a duração de seu  _ heat _ , no entanto, Levi sonharia com isso e ele esperava que Eren também.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Aqui está a atualização da semana. Espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Levi: 19

Eren: 16

* * *

"Por que você está enviando mensagens para sua irmã durante o _heat_ de Eren? Você não deveria estar enfiado em seu quarto em seu telefone com ele?” Erwin perguntou, inclinando-se sobre o sofá para espiar o telefone de Levi. Não era sábio de seu amigo já que Levi tinha estado consistentemente no limite desde que o _heat_ de Eren tinha começado.

"Ele está cochilando", anunciou Levi, escolhendo ser o mais breve possível. O lado primitivo de seu cérebro estava gritando, enfurecido que outro Alpha até _mencionou_ o _heat_ de seu companheiro. Se Erwin mencionou, significa que ele visualizou. Esses pensamentos eram _apenas_ para Levi. Foi irracional, mas o calor no coração dele não se importou com o que era uma emoção razoável e o que não era.

Erwin foi salvo pelo pequeno sino no telefone de Levi, dizendo-lhe que Historia tinha finalmente respondido. Ele contou a ela sobre o que Reiner Braun tinha feito, incapaz de tirar o pensamento de sua cabeça, e queria saber qual era o negócio do filho da puta.

Historia [14:32]: Nós achamos que ele tem uma queda por Eren. Sempre tenta parecer melhor que você e ajudar ele.

Levi [14:34]: Eren sabe?

Conhecendo Eren, ele provavelmente estava alheio à situação enquanto todos os outros estavam plenamente cientes. Levi amava o cara, mas ele poderia ser um completo idiota quando se tratava de emoções. Claro, Levi não era muito melhor, mas pelo menos ele podia dizer quando alguém estava interessado nele.

Historia [14:34pm]: Não. Ele não se importa. Ele tem você.

Foi uma mensagem estranhamente confortante dela e Levi achou que era bom o suficiente. Ele descobriria a situação mais tarde. Enquanto isso, ele corria pelo apartamento na tentativa de se cuidar o mais rápido possível, para poder voltar para Eren antes dele acordar. Ele estava com tanta pressa que nem pensou em jogar nada além de calças de moletom. Ele não tomava banho há algum tempo e provavelmente fedia a feromônios.

"Ei, como você acha que seria se dois Alphas passassem seus _ruts_ juntos?" Erwin perguntou, completamente do nada. Ele permaneceu ao redor da cozinha com algo obviamente pesando em sua mente.

Foi tão espontânea a pergunta que Levi parou no meio da caminhada até a cozinha e olhou para Erwin em branco. "O que diabos você acabou de me perguntar?"

"Como você acha que seria se dois Alphas compartilhassem seus _ruts_ juntos?" Erwin nem tentou se reformular como normalmente fazia, parecendo completamente inquieto com o temperamento de Levi.

"Você está fumando sem mim de novo?" Levi murmurou, fazendo seu caminho de volta para a despensa para uma tigela rápida de cereal. "Eu juro, você e Farlan estão sempre fumando sem mim."

"Desde quando você se importa?" Erwin bufou. "Foi apenas um pensamento. Você fica tão irritado quando você está prestes a ter o seu, provavelmente seria um desastre se eu tivesse o meu ao mesmo tempo neste pequeno apartamento."

"Eu e você? Sim, isso seria um desastre", levi concordou sem precisar pensar muito sobre isso. Ambos estavam violentamente agitados quando seus _ruts_ estavam lentamente chegando. Felizmente para eles, eles nunca se alinharam juntos. "Algumas pessoas provavelmente poderiam fazer isso funcionar, mas nós rasgaríamos um ao outro de uma maneira ruim."

"Há uma boa maneira de rasgar o outro?" Erwin perguntou com uma risada.

Levi deu de ombros, "Provavelmente". Ele pensou em como ele estava querendo beijar o rosto de Eren por toda parte, mordendo bochechas gordas e lábios macios. Depois de sair disso, ele percebeu que seus aromas e comportamentos _pré-rut_ provavelmente estavam afetando seu colega de quarto, possivelmente mais do que o habitual com Eren em constante bate-papo por vídeo. "Desculpe, eu posso ir comprar mais alguns bloqueadores de perfume ou alguma merda como essa."

"Tudo bem, provavelmente vou fazer as malas e ir ficar com Farlan e Isabel", disse Erwin. "Não é grande coisa, realmente."

"Se você diz isso." Levi terminou sua tigela de cereal, ele tinha comido como um vira-lata faminto. Ele não tinha percebido o quão pouco ele tinha comido durante o _heat_ de Eren. Olhando para cima, ele percebeu que Erwin ainda estava lá mordendo o lábio. "Você sabe, se há algo que você quer dizer... Não sou a melhor pessoa para pedir conselhos. Isso é coisa do Farlan. Ou mesmo hange se você está desesperado.”

"Certo..." O corpo inteiro de Erwin relaxou. Levi não ia mentir, ele era realmente uma merda em conselhos reais ou seus amigos. Erwin, percebendo, deixou de lado o que ele tinha planejado em dizer. "Não se esqueça de vestir uma camisa e ir para a aula eventualmente", lembrou Erwin. "Ou tomar um banho ou dois. Você fede.”

"Nossa, obrigado mãe", Levi sarcasticamente acenou para seu amigo enquanto ele fugia de volta para seu próprio quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele. Seu telefone estava apoiado e carregando em sua mesa de cabeceira e Levi ficou feliz em ver que Eren ainda estava cochilando. Seu pobre companheiro mal conseguia dormir devido aos impulsos inflexíveis que ele suportou.

Como um Alfa, Levi tinha mais culpa do que ele tinha previsto enquanto observava Eren durante todo o seu _heat_ . A versão sem censura, câmera e tudo mais, deu-lhe a visão mais bonita de seu companheiro, mas faltava o aspecto tátil de um calor que seu Alfa interior desejava tão terrivelmente. Ele se encontrava apertando os punhos com tanta força que suas unhas cortavam meio-círculos nas palmas das mãos. Simplesmente assistir nunca foi e nunca seria suficiente. Eren parecia querer ele lá, então ele ignoraria suas próprias necessidades egoístas e se concentraria nele. Afinal, Eren era quem estava passando pelo _heat_.

Erwin não estava errado quando notou que Levi estava perto de seu _rut_ . Tanta estimulação de Eren desencadeou-o sem esforço e Levi estava começando a coçar com uma febre _pré-rut_ . Durante toda a sua vida, seu _rut_ sempre seguiu o _heat_ de Eren enquanto eles lentamente sincronizavam juntos. Na maioria das vezes, eles tendiam a se sobrepor, o que estava começando a causar-lhes uma série de novos problemas em questão. Levi se lembrava vividamente de uma época em que ele quase usou uma bota para quebrar a janela de seu quarto, para que ele pudesse abrir seu caminho através do beco de grama para o quarto de Eren. Ele odiava seriamente os impulsos de seu gênero secundário.

Mas ele não podia deixar de ser tentado pelos impulsos de Eren. Ele ficou surpreso com o efeito de sua _word binding_ ainda trabalhando no Ômega, como ele não usava há anos. A maneira como Eren respondeu tão obedientemente foi um tipo horrível de excitação. Isso deixou Levi orgulhoso de seu companheiro por confiar nele, mas também culpado como o inferno por incitar Eren a fazer algo sem muito consentimento. Fazer algo tão importante como se livrar do cheiro de um Alpha estrangeiro de seu quarto era uma coisa, mas usar o poder sobre seu Ômega por algo menos nobre não era uma opção. Eren disse a ele várias vezes que ele não se ressentia de Levi por comandá-lo de tal forma e que ele confiava em seu companheiro, mas ainda assim deixou Levi se sentindo um pouco viscoso no final do dia.

"Levi", Eren arrastava sonolento, cutucando o nariz no cobertor debaixo dele e respirando profundamente.

"Eren", Levi voltou com a voz mais suave que ele poderia gerenciar. Sua prioridade era deixar Eren o mais confortável possível. Ele queria que seu companheiro estivesse seguro, saudável e feliz. Para isso, ele suprimiu os impulsos alfa no fundo de seu intestino. "Você é fofo quando está com sono", admitiu. Ele sabia que seus amigos teriam morrido se o ouvissem dizer isso em voz alta, definitivamente não era da natureza dele. No entanto, para Eren, tudo parecia mudar.

"Você é sempre fofo", Eren murmurou de volta, ainda esfregando seu rosto em seu ninho. "Onde você estava?"

"Só tinha que pegar algo para comer e falei com Erwin. Nada de especial. Você deve comer algo também.” Levi se acomodou de volta em sua cama. "Você poderia fazer isso por mim?" Durante um _heat_ , Eren respondeu melhor a pedidos diretos e persuasões suaves.

"Erwin?" Rosto de Eren contorceu de sonhador e atordoado para completamente ameaçado. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, e ele desnudou os dentes como um animal.

"Ele está saindo do apartamento", Levi tentou consertar seu erro. Ele não deveria ter mencionado outra pessoa para o seu Ômega, foi culpa dele.

Eren ainda estava olhando para ele, mas suavizou rapidamente. Suas emoções estavam por todo o lado e ele não tinha seu Alpha fisicamente lá para ajudar a equilibrá-lo. Outra pontada de culpa esfaqueada no coração de Levi naquele novo pensamento. "Eren, você pode comer algo para mim?", Perguntou ele novamente.

"Não estou com fome", Eren o ignorou a favor de pegar seu novo brinquedo favorito do cobertor ao lado dele. Foi o vibrador roxo claro que tinha uma semelhança impressionante com o pau de Levi sem o nó. Como um favorito indiscutível, Eren manteve-o perto durante as primeiras horas de seu _heat_ para passar pelas primeiras fases incontroláveis. Como se seu objetivo fosse punir Levi por mencionar o nome de Erwin, Eren começou a chupar a ponta do vibrador e olhar para a câmera.

"Eren", levi avisou. Ele não tinha certeza se poderia lidar com outra rodada de manter sua própria ereção sob controle enquanto estava lá para Eren ao mesmo tempo. O empurrão constante entre eren e suas próprias necessidades não foi fácil. Se ele fosse um-por-um com Eren no que diz respeito aos orgasmos, Levi sabia que não duraria muito antes de desmaiar de exaustão. Seu companheiro era realmente incrível.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou comer", eren bufou, colocando o brinquedo para baixo e embaralhando com a comida e bebidas que ele manteve perto de sua cama. Ele virou duas garrafas de suco de laranja seguidas e mastigou algumas barras de granola, mantendo os olhos em Levi o tempo todo como se para provar que ele tinha seguido as instruções de seu Alfa.

"Desacelere ou você vai engasgar", Levi riu um pouco, sempre divertido com a ânsia de Eren em tudo o que ele fez.

"Eu _quero_ engasgar... em seu pau..." Eren falou enquanto mastigava.

"Você vai me matar", Levi deixe-o saber com um pequeno sorriso. "Sem sequer tentar."

Sentindo que levi estava satisfeito, Eren voltou para o vibrador. Havia mais algumas rodadas que ele passaria antes de encontrar o sono novamente e Levi pretendia acompanhá-lo durante tudo. Significava faltar às aulas e passar a maior parte dos dias trancado no quarto dele, mas valeu a pena. No final do dia, ele faria o que fosse preciso para cuidar de Eren nos próximos dias.

* * *

A escola era especialmente tranquila sem Eren por perto para animar o lugar, Mikasa percebeu enquanto almoçava com seu grupo habitual de amigos. A cadeira de Eren estava vazia e ela se viu olhando para a esquerda esperando vê-lo, mas sempre se afastando com leve decepção. Ela pegou Armin fazendo a mesma coisa algumas vezes, ele obviamente perdeu Eren também. Ele tinha ido embora por pouco mais de uma semana, mas parecia muito mais do que isso.

Do outro lado da mesa, Jean e Marco estavam flertando normalmente. Desde que se conheceram, não paravam de falar um com o outro. Mikasa gostava de Marco, ele parecia ajudar a nivelar Jean e colocar um sorriso em seu rosto. Historia e Ymir estavam tão obviamente apaixonados como sempre. Connie estava tentando fazer Sasha rir novamente, suas afeições descaradamente claras enquanto ela permaneceu alheia.

Um trio específico de Alphas se aproximou de sua mesa e todo o grupo de amigos olhou para cima com olhares acusadores. Historia lhes disse o que Reiner fez a Eren, e nenhum deles estaria disposto a perdoar o ato tão facilmente. Claro, apresentar tal presente a um Ômega perto de seu _heat_ era tradicional e não totalmente inesperado, mas Eren estava namorando. Poderia ter machucado ele e seu relacionamento. Embora ela nem sempre concordasse com levi, ela o respeitava. Ele cuidou bem do melhor amigo dela, mesmo que não pudesse estar sempre por perto.

"Quando jaeger volta?" Reiner perguntou, sem saber que eles sabiam o que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha seu sorriso encantador e guarda abaixada como sempre, fazendo-o parecer amigável e acessível. Ele fez Mikasa pensar que ele era realmente um cara legal até que ele fez tal jogada. "Ele vai ficar puto se perder mais o treino."

"Escuta aqui, _senhor_ ", Connie começou a levantar-se de seu assento com uma carranca. Sasha puxou-o de volta para baixo e zombou sobre como ele realmente usou a palavra "senhor" para ameaçar alguém.

"Não é da nossa conta", Jean deu de ombros, mantendo uma cara calma. "Aquele perdedor não consegue ficar perdendo merda nenhuma, então tenho certeza que ele estará de volta em breve."

"Ele está bem?" Bertolt perguntou com um sorriso. Mikasa ainda não sabia se podia confiar nele ou não.

"Ele tem Levi, ele vai ficar bem", armin alegremente o informou, mantendo a tensão ao mínimo.

Reiner e Bertolt acenaram com a cabeça enquanto Annie aparentemente ignorou-os. Ela não parecia muito investida na conversa ou no tema de Eren em geral. Ela, no entanto, deu um pequeno aceno a um dos professores da classe mais velha. "Vejo você depois do almoço, Sr. Braun", ela cumprimentou em seu habitual tom monótono. Ele acenou de volta educadamente e continuou em seu caminho através do refeitório sem outra palavra.

"Braun...?" Jean disse lentamente. "Merda, Reiner, eu não sabia que seu pai era professor."

"Minha mãe também é", ele encolheu os ombros com um pouco de carranca. "Eles só dão as aulas da faculdade, então você provavelmente nunca os viu por perto antes. Eles estão aqui apenas alguns dias fora da semana de qualquer maneira.”

"Você está em uma aula de nível universitário?" Armin perguntou annie, despertou. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e virou o rosto, Mikasa não podia dizer se ela era extremamente tímida ou apenas rude.

"Todos nós somos", disse Bertolt, falando no lugar de Annie. "É por isso que não estamos em equipes de varsity. Aquelas que levam muito tempo e não nos deixaria tempo suficiente para estudar."

"Nossa, vocês são todos muito dedicados", comentou Marco.

"Eu acho", Reiner parecia instável, sua máscara usual de cara legal caindo para revelar outra coisa. Mikasa tentou lê-lo, mas era quase impossível com um cara como Reiner. Talvez houvesse um pouco mais do que apenas um menino bonito por trás desse sorriso. "Eles vão fazer uma viagem de pesquisa neste fim de semana, então vou dar uma festa na minha casa. Vocês todos deveriam vir. Vai ser apertado pra caralho. De qualquer forma, nós realmente temos que ir. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Com isso, o trio fez uma rápida fuga para a aula.

"Ele não parecia culpado", connie apontou no momento em que eles partiram. Ele olhou para Historia: "Tem certeza de que Reiner é culpado?"

"Talvez ele seja apenas um bom mentiroso", sasha adivinhou. "Ou ele nem percebeu que tinha feito isso?"

"Como Eren sabia que era dele?" Armin decidiu entrar na conversa, sempre preparado para resolver um mistério baseado apenas na lógica.

"Perfume", Historia foi finalmente capaz de responder sobre todas as interjeições. "Eren conhece seu cheiro muito bem. Foi inconfundível. E foi fechado no saco e escondido debaixo de outras coisas, então não pode ter sido um acidente. Se fosse jogado por cima acidentalmente, Eren provavelmente teria notado antes mesmo de chegar em casa... Levi me mandou uma mensagem há alguns dias. Ele ainda está furioso com isso, mas não pode fazer muito.”

Eles estavam todos quietos por um momento, provavelmente divididos entre querer negar que Reiner faria algo tão desagradável ou possivelmente pensar em maneiras de matar o bastardo. Também os deixou divididos sobre ir ou não à sua festa ou não. Mikasa estava na última equipe e se perguntou que tipo de itens estavam em seu armário que ela poderia usar para uma arma. No final, nenhum deles foi capaz de chegar a uma decisão ou opinião clara além de Mikasa. Ela e Armin caminharam para a próxima aula juntos em um silêncio típico e confortável que ambos mantiveram. Armin gostava do silêncio para pensar enquanto Mikasa aproveitava a oportunidade para sonhar acordada por um tempo. Se Eren estivesse entre eles como sempre, ele estaria conversando com uma tempestade. Sem ele, as coisas eram muito diferentes.

"Tenho a sensação de que algo ruim vai acontecer em breve", disse Armin de repente, voltando à realidade.

"Você tem?"

"Você pode imaginar o que Eren vai fazer quando ele voltar aqui?"

Eren, sua bola favorita de pura fúria e luta, eventualmente teria que enfrentar Reiner novamente na escola. Tinha escapado da mente de Mikasa que seu amigo Ômega iria querer começar uma briga. Ela estava fervendo em suas próprias frustrações contra o Alfa que ela nem sequer pensou sobre o que Eren faria. "Foda-se", era tudo o que ela podia dizer em resposta.

"Sim, concordou Armin bufou. "Ele é apenas tem sorte que Levi não está por perto. Você pode imaginar? Ele é volumoso e forte, mas não há nenhuma maneira que ele poderia dominar Levi, Eren, e todos vocês ao mesmo tempo.”

"Eu" Ela se perguntou por que ele a incluiu na mistura. Foi apropriado, mas inesperado.

"Vamos lá, você está planejando a morte dele desde que você descobriu", Armin deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão. "Historia era também. Vocês duas pareciam estar prontas para maltratá-lo.”

Mikasa suspirou quando ele a descobriu tão facilmente. Armin era tão perspicaz que era quase assustador.

"Ele vai ter que lidar com Eren eventualmente, eu acho", ela pensou. "Pela primeira vez, eu realmente não vou impedi-lo de dar alguns socos em Reiner."

"Armin, eu realmente não acho que ele tem muito com o que se defender", ela mexeu no cabelo do amigo. Ela adorava como Armin era de mente aberta, mas ela não queria que ele tivesse esperanças sobre Reiner.

"Devemos confrontá-lo sobre isso", sugeriu. "Em vez de apenas fofocar sobre isso."

"Não tenho certeza se a escola é o melhor lugar para isso", ela murmurou, tentando tirar Armin dessa ideia.

Como se Eren soubesse que eles estavam falando sobre isso, ela recebeu uma mensagem de seu amigo.

Eren [13:02]: O “heat está quase acabando.”

"Bem, ele está voltando em breve, então acho que teremos que ver nosso mundo virar um caos de merda em breve", mostrou Mikasa a Armin o texto.

Armin cantarolando de acordo, ainda usando o rosto que tinha quando estava em conflito. Mikasa não estava em conflito. No momento em que Eren voltou, ela não sairia do lado dele, e era isso.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, não teve como postar semana passada, minha tia fez cirurgia e estou ajudando a cuidar dela. Mas consegui traduzir um capítulo e decidi postar pra vocês hoje. Espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures<3

Levi: 19

Eren: 16

* * *

"Onde diabos ele está ?!" Eren invadiu a casa de Reiner com a fúria de mil espartanos. Ele tinha descoberto por Connie que Reiner estava dando uma festa e estava determinado a estragá-la, apenas para dar ao bastardo um pedaço de sua mente.

O fim de seu  _ heat _ foi normal como sempre, deixando-o exausto e dormindo a maior parte do tempo. Nesse ponto, Levi teve que voltar para suas aulas e não pôde acompanhar Eren tanto. Depois de dois dias inteiros de recuperação, Eren estava de volta à ação e pronto para chutar a bunda de um certo Alfa. Ele não contou a ninguém sobre seu plano, sabendo que todos tentariam convencê-lo a ficar longe. Inferno, ele nem contou a Levi e contava  _ tudo _ a Levi .

Eren estava determinado, entretanto, e seu corpo inteiro parecia estar em chamas de raiva. Reiner  _ sabia _ o quanto Eren odiava ser um Omega e as fraquezas biológicas que vinham com isso. Reiner  _ sabia _ que Eren estava comprometido com outra pessoa e não estava procurando por mais ninguém. Então, se Reiner não entendesse que o que ele fez era errado e que Eren foi felizmente tomado, Eren iria bater a realidade na cabeça do filho da puta.

A casa de Reiner era simplesmente incrível. Ele morava na parte rica da cidade, onde todas as casas pareciam mansões coloniais com sebes perfeitamente aparadas e carros elegantes estacionados ao longo de estradas circulares. Eren estacionou o carro de sua mãe perto de todo mundo e caminhou pelo gramado bem cuidado, mantendo seus punhos trêmulos ao seu lado. Muitas pessoas estavam perambulando do lado de fora, a maioria casais que queriam se beijar ao luar. Eren correu passando por todos eles para entrar.

Assim como o exterior, o interior era terrivelmente grande e extravagante. Todo mundo que ele conheceu estava rondando a área principal com copos vermelhos nas mãos e sorrisos estúpidos. Naquele ponto da noite, Eren percebeu que a maioria deles provavelmente estava bêbada. Ele apareceu mais tarde naquela noite, em parte para que pudesse preparar mentalmente um bom discurso e em parte porque se perdeu no caminho para casa.

"Eren!" uma voz gritou acima da multidão. Mikasa o avistou e Armin estava ao lado dela enquanto eles empurravam alguns corpos para chegar até ele. "Que porra você está fazendo aqui?" Mikasa perguntou, olhando feio.

“Não tenho permissão para ficar aqui?” Eren perguntou, retornando a mesma agressividade que ela havia mostrado a ele.

"Você precisa sair. Venha, vamos ”, ela o pegou pelo braço na tentativa de arrastá-lo para fora de casa.

“Eu irei depois de falar com Reiner,” Eren disse a ela, puxando-se para fora de seu alcance.

“Não acho que seja uma boa ideia”, ela o advertiu.

"Sim, talvez devêssemos conversar sobre isso", acrescentou Armin, parecendo preocupado como o inferno.

Eles não precisavam se preocupar com ele, no entanto. Era entre ele e Reiner, só isso. Eles não conseguiam entender a humilhação que Eren sentiu ao se lembrar do que caiu da bolsa de ginástica antes de seu  _ heat _ . Eles não podiam sentir a dor em seu peito enquanto ele se sentia culpado pelo quão atraente aquele cheiro era. Eles não tiveram que chorar por quase ficarem excitados por algo diferente de seu próprio companheiro escolhido. Talvez fosse apenas uma forma tradicional de mostrar interesse por um Omega, mas isso não significava que fosse certo.

“Olha, apenas me deixe fazer isso,” ele suspirou, não querendo brigar com eles. "Agora, onde ele está?"

Ambos recuaram, provavelmente percebendo que não iriam mudar sua mente. Ainda assim, eles não eram totalmente flexíveis e provavelmente não tornariam as coisas mais fáceis para ele. "Eu não sei", os dois disseram em uníssono, olhando ao redor da sala.

"Uau, Eren, você conseguiu!" Connie aplaudiu, vindo do nada com Sasha atrás dele. "Bem-vindo de volta, cara!"

“  _ Você _ contou a ele sobre a festa? Achei que tínhamos um acordo mútuo de que nenhum de nós diria a ele! ” Armin explodiu.

"Não foi legal, cara", disse Mikasa categoricamente a Connie, cruzando os braços.

"O que? Eu não disse a ele para vir. Acabei de dizer a ele onde estaríamos todos ”, Connie riu nervosamente. "Eren, cara, você não vai fazer nada estúpido aqui, certo?"

“Claro que não,” Eren meio que mentiu. A ideia de estragar a festa de Reiner provavelmente foi estúpida, mas era algo que ele precisava fazer.

"Mentiroso", Sasha o chamou imediatamente. "Eu conheço essa expressão no seu rosto."

“Essa é a minha cara,” ele se defendeu.

"Não, você tem. Acho que vi Reiner subir, ”ela apontou para a grande escadaria que estava cheia de pessoas. Havia até um colchão que de alguma forma acabou nas escadas. Algumas pessoas estavam tentando pular e deslizar escada abaixo como um trenó, mas sem coordenação suficiente para descer.

"Não o ajude!" Armin guinchou, mas era tarde demais. Eren estava em uma missão e estava voando escada acima antes que qualquer um de seus amigos pudesse impedi-lo. Ele podia ouvir vagamente Sasha dizendo aos outros para deixá-lo tirar isso de seu sistema, e eles pareceram concordar, pois nenhum deles o seguiu.

Havia toneladas de portas ao longo de um enorme corredor, todas fechadas. Ele invadiu quarto após quarto, pegando vários colegas de classe no meio do sexo. No minuto em que ele abria uma porta, era como levar um feromônio no rosto. A maioria deles nem percebeu sua presença e o ignorou. Um casal acabou jogando alguns travesseiros nele e gritou para ele sair. Ele não estava envergonhado, ele estava muito decidido a encontrar Reiner para se importar.

“Mais um quarto,” ele murmurou para si mesmo, sabendo que Reiner  _ tinha _ que estar lá. Ele abriu a porta e deu um passo para dentro para ver o bastardo loiro ... beijando Bertolt.

"Mas. que. Porra?" Eren disse lentamente, deixando a porta fechar atrás dele e franzindo as sobrancelhas em completa confusão.

"Eren!" Reiner saltou e se afastou de Bertolt. Bertolt olhou para Eren também com olhos arregalados e temerosos. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

“Procurando por você,” Eren cuspiu. "O que diabos você está fazendo?"

“Olha, nós podemos explicar,” Bertolt começou.

"É  _ melhor você _ explicar!" Eren explodiu, zangado demais para ouvir. “Primeiro, você não vai parar de flertar comigo. Então, você enfia sua cueca box manchada de gozo na minha bolsa de ginástica! Agora, você está ficando com Bertolt? O que diabos há de  _ errado _ com você? "

Reiner abriu a boca e fechou-a novamente algumas vezes, processando as palavras de Eren. Ele começou a piscar muito e Eren percebeu que ele estava à beira das lágrimas.

“Eren,” Bertolt declarou em uma voz que ele nunca tinha ouvido sair do Alfa antes. Bertolt estava sempre quieto e calmo, mas o tom de sua voz era protetor e misturado com sua própria fúria. Os feromônios saindo dele eram claramente agressivos, provavelmente em resposta ao cheiro de angústia de Reiner. Ele colocou um braço em volta do loiro e olhou para Eren. “  _ Não _ há  _ nada _ de errado com Reiner. Você está errado em tirar conclusões precipitadas. ”

"Você pode me  _ culpar _ ?" Eren quase gritou. Bertolt pensava seriamente que  _ Eren _ estava errado? Ele não achava, nem um pouquinho, que Reiner era um imbecil gigante?

“Posso culpá-lo por não pensar que há um segundo lado da história”, Bertolt manteve a voz baixa, mas mesmo assim ameaçadora.

“Então explique. Agora." Eren não sairia daquele quarto sem a verdade e nada além da verdade.

"Alphas ... não foram feitos para ficarem juntos", Reiner finalmente falou, mantendo o olhar no chão. “Os alfas precisam escolher um Ômega e conquistá-los. Isso é o que meu pai diz. ”

Eren não conseguiu dizer nada, não entendendo bem o que Reiner queria dizer.

“Eu não quero escolher um Omega, no entanto,” ele continuou. “Eu quero escolher Bertolt. Quando ele descobriu, no entanto ... ”

“Você não tem que contar a ele sobre essa parte,” Bertolt sussurrou.

“Ele merece uma explicação,” Reiner suspirou. “Quando meu pai descobriu que eu não queria um Omega, ele ... não aceitou bem. Ele pensou que poderia tirar a ideia da minha cabeça, ou talvez me matar de fome. Ele fez de tudo para me moldar na pessoa que ele queria que eu fosse. Então ... eu encontrei um Omega que eu sabia que não conseguiria em um milhão de anos e contei a meu pai sobre você. Eu disse a ele que você era quem eu queria. Eu fiz o papel e ele finalmente ficou satisfeito. ”

Depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio, Reiner fungou e respirou fundo. "Eu pensei que se pudesse fingir perseguir você por mais alguns anos, eu poderia sair do colégio ... desta casa ... e finalmente ser capaz de estar com Bertolt sem problemas."

“Mas não foi o suficiente,” Bertolt assumiu, silenciando Reiner para que o Alfa não tivesse que falar mais sobre um assunto que obviamente o doía. "Sr. Braun não gosta de perdedores. Ele não gosta de pessoas que não conseguem o que querem. Então, ele resolveu o problema com as próprias mãos. ”

Eren ligou os pontos e todo o seu corpo relaxou em simpatia. A raiva derreteu dentro dele a cada palavra enquanto ele percebia o que realmente estava acontecendo. "Você está dizendo que o pai de Reiner roubou a roupa de Reiner e enfiou na minha bolsa na esperança de que eu deixasse Levi por ele?"

“Sim,” Reiner cobriu o rosto com as mãos, obviamente envergonhado. "Eu não sabia que ele tinha feito isso até chegar em casa naquele dia."

"E você não me contou sobre isso ... por quê?"

"Você gostaria de dizer ao seu amigo que você tem que fingir que gosta deles, caso contrário seu pai vai bater em você?" Reiner murmurou em suas mãos. "Como eu deveria te dizer que estou apaixonado por outro Alfa?"

“Lamento que você tenha sido colocado no meio disso”, Bertolt esfregou as costas de Reiner e exalava nuvens de feromônios calmantes. "Não era para ir tão longe."

Flashbacks de Rod Reiss voaram pela mente de Eren, fazendo seu estômago dar algumas voltas. Ele evitou essas memórias, lidando com elas com métodos que seu terapeuta lhe ensinou. Ainda assim, eles estavam lá e ferozmente passando por sua mente enquanto ele ouvia a situação de Reiner. Ele estava vivendo com seu próprio pesadelo, e Eren não ficaria apenas parado. “Você tem que contar a alguém,” seu tom era estrito e sério como sempre. "Vamos contar a alguém sobre você, seu pai."

"Não", Reiner cuspiu imediatamente. "Não podemos."

"Nós vamos," Eren pressionou. “Porque você não pode viver com alguém assim. Você não vai. Estamos contando para alguém, ponto final. ”

“Ele não faz isso para me machucar, é só que ... ele não quer ...” A voz de Reiner tornou-se baixa enquanto ele listava cada racionalidade que provavelmente inventaria para defender seu pai. “Ele só quer que eu tenha sucesso.”

"Ele não me deixa contar a ninguém." Foi a vez de Bertolt olhar para o chão com vergonha. “Eu quero, mas ...”

“Mas você é muito covarde para proteger quem você ama,” Eren deu um passo em direção a eles, uma nova fúria o dominando. Ele não queria que soasse tão rude, mas ele não era exatamente a pessoa mais eloqüente do mundo. Mas era verdade, e talvez eles precisassem de alguma honestidade brutal.

Bertolt olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, "Não é isso!"

“Então temos que contar a alguém sobre isso!” Eren tentou não levantar a voz, mas era difícil. Reiner era um cara bom que estava preso em uma situação ruim e, sem querer, arrastou Bertolt e Eren para baixo com ele. “A menos que você esteja mentindo,” ele acrescentou, embora tenha sido levado a acreditar nos dois com base puramente em suas reações e cheiros.

“Não é mentira”, Reiner confirmou, “mas prefiro não dizer nada. Não é como se eles realmente fizessem alguma coisa. E se ele descobrir que eu contei para alguém ... ”

“Eles farão alguma coisa,” assegurou Eren. “Eles vão acreditar em você. Se você não disser algo agora, só vai piorar. ”

“Eu concordo com Eren,” Bertolt manteve sua mão em Reiner, tentando ser o mais reconfortante possível. “Eu disse a você uma e outra vez, e vê? Até Eren concorda. ”

“Podemos contar a Kuchel,” Eren sugeriu.

"A enfermeira da escola?" Reiner perguntou, inclinando-se para Bertolt.

“Mãe de Levi também. Ela fará tudo que puder para tirar você daqui, ”Eren confirmou. "Ela, de todas as pessoas, sabe o que você está passando."

“Eren, eu sou um  _ Alfa _ ,” Reiner o lembrou. “Alphas não são abusados. Os alfas devem ser fortes.  _ Ninguém vai ouvir _ . ”

"Ela vai," Eren assegurou. "Ela vai."

Após alguns longos segundos de silêncio, Reiner finalmente suspirou, "Ok."

Naquela segunda-feira, Eren mostrou a Reiner e Bertolt onde ficava o escritório de Kuchel e os levou para dentro. Assim que eles entraram, ele saiu para sua própria aula e esperava que Kuchel pudesse ajudar. Ele ficou tão envolvido em suas próprias emoções que nunca pensou sobre o lado de Reiner da história. Armin estava certo, como sempre, quanto ao fato de que sempre havia dois lados. Eren não contaria a ninguém sobre o que tinha acontecido naquele quarto, apenas que ele e Reiner haviam se reconciliado, e tudo estava bem novamente.

Eren sempre odiou ser um Ômega, mas percebeu que não era o único lutando. Os alfas poderiam receber a mesma dor e sofrimento, lidando também com seus próprios problemas. Ele só podia esperar que os outros adultos pudessem ajudar Reiner de alguma forma, mas eles só poderiam ajudar se ele falasse com eles sobre a situação primeiro. Foi o primeiro passo para uma longa jornada de cura, Eren sabia, mas ele estava feliz por poder ajudar Reiner a tomar isso. Ele estava feliz em ver seu amigo sorrindo novamente.

* * *

"Então, está tudo bem?" Levi perguntou timidamente em seu telefonema noturno para Eren. Eren contou tudo a ele, sentindo que devia uma explicação apropriada do que tinha acontecido. Apesar da raiva que ele guardou por Reiner na semana passada, ele entendeu e se solidarizou. Para os Alphas, as coisas não eram tão fáceis como muitas pessoas poderiam imaginar, e esses problemas podem levar uma pessoa a fazer as coisas mais loucas, como abrigar uma paixão falsa para satisfazer sua família.

“Vai ficar tudo bem,” Eren respondeu, parecendo bastante alegre. “O pai de Reiner não apareceu na escola e sua mãe também não apareceu nas aulas de hoje, então aposto que está resolvido agora. Não tenho certeza do que vai acontecer a seguir, mas peguei Reiner e Bertolt rindo se beijando no vestiário, então isso é um bom sinal. ”

"E você contou a sua mãe sobre tudo isso também?" Levi precisava ter certeza. Quando ele contou a Carla o que tinha acontecido, ela ficou tão furiosa com o incidente (se não mais) do que Levi.

“Sua mãe disse, sim,” Eren explicou. "Tenho certeza de que minha mãe estava pronta para bater na cabeça dele com o rolo de massa, então, depois que ela descobriu o que tinha acontecido, ela ficou feliz por eu convencer Reiner a falar sobre isso com sua mãe."

“Estou feliz por você também. Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Eren, ”Levi disse a ele com um sorriso no rosto. “Você poderia ter escolhido o caminho mais fácil e ir embora, mas não o fez.”

“Claro que não,” Eren riu um pouco. “Isso ... me lembrou de algo que aconteceu com você ... Sabe? "

“Sim, eu sei,” a voz de Levi caiu, lembrando dos terrores de Rod Reiss. O fato de Eren se lembrar daquela dor e querer proteger outra pessoa dela fez o coração de Levi inchar de alegria e orgulho.

Abusos domésticos contra ômegas eram comuns, mas também eram comuns contra alfas. Esperava-se que todos agissem de uma determinada maneira e se comportassem de acordo com seu gênero secundário, mas muitas vezes não funcionava assim. Relacionamentos entre Omegas e Omegas eram considerados um desperdício e desprezados. Os relacionamentos entre alfas e alfas eram ainda menos desejados e ridicularizados. Levi sobreviveu a isso e foi por isso que ele escolheu se tornar um advogado, para que ele pudesse parar com isso no tribunal. Eren passou por isso, e foi por isso que ele escolheu agir ao invés de evitar tal situação.

Eren bocejou, a conversa deles durou muito mais tempo do que o normal. Era quase meia-noite e os dois precisavam dormir um pouco. Depois de suas despedidas de costume, Levi desligou o telefone e saiu para a cozinha para terminar a louça. Ele não conseguia dormir a menos que soubesse que a pia estava limpa. Para sua surpresa, Erwin estava sentado no balcão com uma xícara de chá na mão, olhando para o telefone.

“Você acordou,” Levi observou, parando em frente à pia e calçando luvas de borracha.

"Não consigo dormir" respondeu Erwin, segurando seu chá. "Estou experimentando um pouco de camomila."

"Boa decisão. Isso deve funcionar. ” Ele começou a lavar os pratos com uma das muitas esponjas que mantinha ao redor da pia. "Ainda tem algo em mente?"

"Mais ou menos", admitiu Erwin. Ele foi curto em sua explicação, o que não era típico dele.

“Olha, se você quiser falar sobre isso, você pode. Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para se aconselhar, mas se você só precisa falar pode jogar tudo em cima de mim, eu deixo. Essa é uma oferta única na vida, você sabe. ”

Erwin bufou com a escolha de palavras de Levi e balançou a cabeça. “Coisas de amor estúpidas. Você não entenderia. Seu relacionamento é perfeito. ”

“Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que não é perfeito”, lembrou Levi a Erwin. “É perfeito para Eren e eu, e isso é tudo que importa, no entanto. Superamos todas as outras merdas porque nos amamos. ”

"Sim? Então, todas as imperfeições realmente não afetam você, hein? "

"Eu acho. Tudo o que está errado não importa muito quando estamos juntos. Podemos superar tudo o que colocarmos nossas mentes e corações. ”

Erwin ficou quieto por um momento antes de sorrir, realmente sorrindo. Levi voltou sua atenção para os pratos e sorriu para si mesmo. "Alguma coisa atravessou sua cabeça dura, finalmente?"

"Acho que sim. Eu tenho que ir, ”Erwin pulou do balcão, abandonando seu chá, e correu para seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Depois de vários segundos, ele apareceu com um par de calças de algodão manchadas de café, meias, sandálias, uma camisa de hóquei e um gorro.

"O que diabos você está vestindo?" Levi teve que perguntar.

“As primeiras coisas que pude encontrar no meu andar”, Erwin respondeu rapidamente, pegando o telefone e a carteira da mesinha de centro. "Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Não tenho certeza de quando estarei de volta. ”

“Boa sorte”, foi tudo o que Levi conseguiu dizer. Ele realmente não tinha ideia do que Erwin estava fazendo, mas ele estava feliz em ver seu amigo sorrindo novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da autora original:
> 
> Armin estava certo ... toda história tem dois lados. Eu sinto que Alphas poderia suportar a mesma quantidade de pressão que Omegas e queria trazer essa situação à luz. Essa história se tornou muito mais real do que eu esperava no início e não achei certo mostrar apenas metade do verdadeiro personagem de Reiner. Eu estava realmente dividida em apenas torná-lo um vilão verdadeiro ou não - então peço desculpas se algum de vocês não concordar com o resultado dessa situação! (Fiquei inspirada depois de assistir The Perks of Being a Wallflower)
> 
> Se você está enfrentando qualquer tipo de violência doméstica em casa ou em qualquer relacionamento do qual faça parte, é muito importante conversar com um adulto sobre isso. Eu sei que é realmente intimidante e assustador, mas é extremamente importante dar o primeiro passo. Além disso, se algum de vocês tiver informações ou recursos úteis para alguém que esteja passando por dificuldades, fique à vontade para adicioná-los aos comentários.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi gente! Mais uma atualização pra vocês, espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures<3

Levi: 19

Eren: 16

* * *

Eren passou o fim de semana na cidade com Levi para comemorar, porque havia tantas coisas para comemorar que eles estavam adiando. Na maioria das vezes, porém, eles estavam juntos para o aniversário de Levi. Como coincidentemente dava no meio da temporada de férias, ambos tiveram folga da escola para passar alguns dias livres juntos sem quaisquer obrigações ou preocupações. Então, antes de todos os jantares em família, tradições e presentes, Eren dirigiu até a cidade para algumas compras de férias e tempo sozinho com seu namorado.

A neve cobriu a cidade em um manto grosso, fazendo tudo parecer brilhante e lindo. Eren estacionou na rua em frente ao apartamento de Levi e mesmo ansioso para subir as escadas e cumprimentar seu namorado, ele tirou um momento para apreciar a beleza do inverno. O ano escolar estava passando e no final, ele estaria no terceiro ano do ensino médio. Devido ao seu relacionamento à distância, ele se viu ansiosamente contando os anos até a formatura, para que ele pudesse correr de volta para o lado de Levi. Seu namorado estava constantemente dizendo a ele para aproveitar seu tempo no ensino médio e não deixá-lo correr, mas não era fácil quando Eren constantemente sentia falta de Levi e ansiava por sua proximidade.

_ Logo _ , ele continuou dizendo a si mesmo. Só mais alguns anos. Até então, ele se dava bem nos preciosos dias em que se reuniam e tentava saborear a experiência do ensino médio com seus amigos. Eren nunca foi um cara paciente, mas ele teria que suportar. Simplesmente não era justo assistir enquanto Historia e Ymir estavam em cima uma da outra na escola ou vendo Jean e Marco encontrarem o verdadeiro amor um no outro, enquanto Levi estava a horas de distância.

Com um pequeno suspiro, Eren viu uma nuvem de sua própria respiração neblina na frente de seus olhos e soprar para longe no vento frio. Ele pegou sua bolsa do banco de trás do carro de sua mãe e levou seu traseiro para o apartamento de Levi para sair do tempo frio.

Eren entrou no apartamento do Levi, sem se preocupar em bater. Ele sabia que Erwin estava em casa para as férias, deixando o apartamento vazio, exceto levi. A porta estava aberta, e ele cuidadosamente fechou-a atrás dele tão silenciosamente quanto podia. Ele deixou cair a bolsa no sofá velho, seguindo o nariz direto para o quarto de Levi, onde o cheiro cítrico era mais forte. Por mais que Eren quisesse parar e apreciar o frescor e a realidade de seu perfume favorito, suas pernas se recusaram a parar. Depois de tirar o casaco e as botas, não havia mais tempo para fazer uma pausa. Ele tinha perdido tanto aquelas laranjas frescas e quentes e elas estavam ofuscando sua mente tão brilhantemente. Eren fugiu direto para o quarto de Levi, olhando apenas por um segundo até que ele viu Levi descansando na cama.

Antes que o Alfa pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Eren se lançou a toda velocidade em direção à cama, pulando e pousando direto em seu namorado em um ataque de risos. Eles não tinham que dizer nada nos primeiros minutos, pois eles simplesmente se agarravam um ao outro. As mãos de Levi foram direto para o cabelo de Eren para segurar e mover o pescoço de seu Ômega suavemente para melhor marca-lo, pescoço no pescoço. Ele se recusou a deixar ir até que o cheiro autônomo de morango de Eren fosse totalmente misturado com os cítricos do Alfa. O perfume frutado de verão encheu o quarto, criando um refúgio quente e ensolarado entre o frio de inverno lá fora.

Ambos acabaram de lado, pernas entrelaçadas e abraçadas o mais perto que puderam. "Oi", Eren finalmente sussurrou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Oi", Levi voltou, respirando o mais profundo que pôde.

"Senti sua falta", Eren inclinou-se para cutucar seu rosto contra o peito de Levi.

"Eu senti sua falta também", Levi beijou o cabelo de Eren e acariciou algumas vezes, domando os fios selvagens e estáticos que ficavam grudados em tudo. "Estou feliz que você chegou aqui inteiro."

"Eu sou um excelente motorista", Eren brincou com um pequeno sorriso, defendendo-se.

"Sim, claro", Levi bufou sarcasticamente. "Diga isso aos meios-fios ao longo do nosso quarteirão."

"Só estou  _ verificando  _ se eles ainda estão lá", eren piscou. "É por isso que eles chamam de um meio-fio-check."

"Sim, eu não acho que é necessário todos os dias, no entanto. Meios-fios não fogem tão rapidamente.”

Eren calou o Alfa com um beijo, precisando desesperadamente do toque do namorado. As palavras sempre eram legais e os telefonemas frequentes eram ótimos, mas não era nada comparado com a proximidade de Levi.

"O que vamos fazer neste fim de semana, Jaeger?" Levi bocejou, chegando para puxar um cobertor sobre os dois.

"Compras de natal. Procurando por luzes legais. Conversando e bebendo chocolate quente", Eren listou as opções. "Honestamente, no entanto... Eu meio que só quero ficar aqui.”

"Eu concordo com isso", Levi esfregou seu pulso preguiçosamente sobre qualquer centímetro de pele nua que ele poderia alcançar. "Eu não quero que você saia deste apartamento até que você cheire como eu."

Eren olhou para o seu Alfa e encontrou-se sorrindo. Levi não deixava o lado mais primitivo de seu gênero secundário sair muitas vezes, mas quando ele fazia isso sempre enviava formigamentos pelo corpo de Eren. Eren não gostava de recuar ou se submeter a ninguém... exceto Levi. Ele inclinou o queixo para o lado, dando levi acesso total ao pescoço. "Eu também não quero, então comece a trabalhar, capitão."

Eles não falavam sobre marcação desde que brigaram por causa dela há muito tempo. Eren sabia que era uma das poucas coisas que ele não podia influenciar Levi, embora ele sonhasse com o dia em que Levi finalmente o reivindicou para sempre. Ele entendia as reservas de Levi, embora toda vez que os dedos ou lábios de seu companheiro se aproximavam do pescoço, ele tremia.

"Nós só temos alguns dias sozinhos assim. Devemos tirar as compras do caminho agora?” Levi sugeriu, deixando pequenos beijos ao longo da mandíbula de Eren ao longo de suas ministrações de  _ scent-marking _ .

"Acho que sim", eren cantarolando. "Não deve demorar muito, certo? Então podemos voltar aqui e não nos mover pelo resto do dia?"

"Parece perfeito", levi concordou, lentamente sentado e puxando Eren para cima com ele. "Eu dirijo."

O shopping que Levi tinha levado também era deslumbrante com decoração de natal e movimentado com atividade. Luzes cintilantes e guirlandas de ouro brilhavam em cada poste. Estrelas enormes e brilhantes penduradas nos tetos e refletidas lindamente. Famílias estavam brincando em torno de pequenos com olhos arregalados e sorrisos brilhantes. Casais andavam de mãos dadas, comprando vitrines para os presentes perfeitos.

Eren sabia que fazer compras não era exatamente a atividade favorita de Levi, especialmente em um lugar tão lotado. Se não tivessem deixado seus casacos de inverno no carro, teriam sido ainda mais amassados nas hordas de pessoas. Ele podia dizer que o Alfa estava no limite com todos os diferentes perfumes se misturando ao seu redor. Levi manteve um firme controle sobre a mão de Eren, amarrando os dois juntos para que Eren não fosse por conta própria (assim como quando eram crianças, Eren lembrou com um sorriso). Ele não podia culpar Levi pela tensão, no entanto. As pessoas na cidade se comportavam de forma diferente do pequeno subúrbio em que cresciam. Civis pareciam ser mais francos e mais severos, não poupando sentimentos e dizendo as coisas como eram.

“Acelerem ou se afastem”, um cara soprou para Eren e Levi quando eles aparentemente estavam andando um pouco devagar demais para seu gosto.

"Idiota", Levi murmurou sob sua respiração, mas deixou o cara passar por eles.

Eren bufou com um pouco de riso, encontrando humor na situação. "Ele precisa de um pouco de alegria extra de férias", apontou Eren com um pequeno sorriso. "Vamos afiar uma dessas bengalas doces e esfaqueá-lo com alguns."

O comentário só fez Levi bufar em riso também. Seu humor mórbido era compartilhado e apreciado, especialmente quando se tratava de estranhos rudes.

De volta aos trilhos, eles foram para uma loja de roupas chiques para que Eren pudesse comprar um suéter para sua mãe. Ele normalmente tirava todas as suas roupas de segunda mão de Levi, e Levi recebia as dele em brechós, então era seguro dizer que ele não estava acostumado a fazer compras em uma loja tão elegante. Ele definitivamente não parecia pertencer a seu jeans preto, flanela vermelha de botão, e beanie cinza. Levi parecia ainda menos adequado em seus  _ joggers _ , camiseta preta rasgada no colarinho, e um capuz borgonha zip-up. Para a perspectiva de qualquer outra pessoa, eles provavelmente pareciam um par de desleixados que se perderam.

Ainda assim, Eren estava em uma missão para obter o maldito suéter que sua mãe continuava bajulando nas revistas. Ele lidaria com alguns olhares persistentes, nem que fosse para fazê-la feliz. Levi nem parecia notar que eles estavam se tornando um espetáculo como seus olhos estavam apenas em Eren.

"Posso ajudá-lo?", perguntou uma funcionária com um sorriso nervoso, colocando levemente a mão no antebraço de Eren para evitar que ele estragasse a exibição mais do que já tinha.

"Desculpe", Eren levantou as mãos da pilha de suéteres que ele estava separando. "Estou comprando um presente para minha mãe. Ela quer esse suéter rosa, que parece super macio e tem essas flores nas mangas."

"Oh, como o do anúncio", ela acenou com a descrição dele. Com um pouco mais apertado no bíceps, ela começou a guiá-lo para o lado oposto da loja. "Eles estão vendendo como loucos agora, eles são tão adoráveis. Precisava de mais alguma coisa hoje? Talvez uma roupa nova para si mesmo?”

"Estou bem, obrigado. Eu não sou realmente grande na moda, se você já não pode dizer", Eren riu um pouco, deixando-a arrastá-lo para a exposição. Ele não pensava muito nela além do fato de que ela cheirava a alfa e parecia ansiosa para fazer uma venda. Levi seguiu em silêncio, como de costume.

"Você ficaria incrível na nossa nova programação de inverno", começou ela. "Não seria capaz de manter os Alphas longe de você."

"Ah, eu realmente não preciso desse tipo de problema", Eren deu um passo longe dela, criando um pouco de distância. Não pareceu perturbá-la quando ela deu um passo à frente também, fechando a lacuna.

"Realmente, você seria irresistível. Quero dizer, você já está, mas..."

Levi inclinou a cabeça para o lado, obviamente dimensionando-a como se estivesse se preparando para algum tipo de briga no meio da loja. Eren olhou entre os dois, não encontrando as palavras que precisava para estabelecer que ele não estava interessado nesta garota. Ela olhou entre Levi e Eren, ou desconhecendo seu relacionamento ou sem medo de impor sobre ele.

A tensão era insuportável, até que Levi finalmente pegou lentamente o suéter que eles estavam procurando no tamanho da mãe de Eren. "Parece que temos tudo o que viemos buscar, amor", ele falou em um tom tão baixo e rosnando que qualquer um fora de seu pequeno círculo não o ouviria. Foi esse mesmo tom que sempre deu um arrepio por todo o corpo de Eren e provocou uma nuvem momentânea de feromônios sedutores de Eren. Era com esse cheiro que seu braço livre envolveu em torno da cintura de Eren, reivindicando fácil.

"Oh, vocês estão juntos?", Disse ela em voz alta, apontando para Levi. "Porque eu não vejo uma marca, o que significa que ele ainda tem opções."

"Ele tem opções", Levi surpreendentemente concordou. Eren virou a cabeça para olhar para o namorado. "E eu sou a melhor delas", Levi sorriu para ela como um gato que acabou de encurralar um rato. Ele não foi ameaçado nem um pouco, confiança irradiando para fora dele através de seu cheiro.  _ Porra, isso é quente _ , Eren pensou consigo mesmo, engolindo uma boca cheia de saliva. Levi o fez  _ babar  _ pelo amor de deus. Simplesmente não era justo.

Ela foi calada imediatamente, correndo para o outro lado da loja sem outra palavra. Deixou-os livres para comprar o presente sem mais problemas e deixar a loja em paz.

No momento em que eles partiram, eles caminharam de mãos dadas através das multidões novamente. Em vez de antes onde Eren fez a maior parte da liderança, foi a vez de Levi assumir o controle. Ele os teceu através das massas até encontrar um espaço mais claro por um dos muitos enormes, decorados, falsos jardins. Enormes ornamentos coloridos em vermelho e verde pendurados nos galhos ao lado de luzes cintilantes e guirlandas cintilantes. Alguns outros casais ficaram ao redor da base, mas não muitos. Era tranquilo e pacífico comparado com a área mais próxima das lojas.

Do nada, Levi se agarrou a Eren em um abraço apertado. Foi surpreendente, mas bem-vindo, e Eren foi rápido para retornar o abraço. Ele riu um pouco e perguntou: "Para que foi isso?"

"Apenas sendo você", Levi respondeu simplesmente, mas Eren achou que havia mais do que isso. O cheiro de Levi era mais forte do que o normal e esfregava-se na pele, combinando com o seu próprio. "Eu odeio quando eles fazem isso", ele eventualmente murmurou, afastando-se ligeiramente.

"Fazem o quê?"

"Tentam roubá-lo", ele bufou.

"Sim, eu também", Eren sorriu. "É uma verdadeira perda de tempo deles, sim?"

"Sim", Levi parecia menos irritado com as palavras de Eren.

"Os Ômegas tentam te pegar na escola?" Eren teve que perguntar, curioso como o inferno para saber. Se o fizeram, Levi nunca mencionou. Eren também não achava que falaria, Levi não era do tipo que falava muito sobre si mesmo ou das coisas que não importavam.

Levi deu de ombros. "Às vezes. As pessoas são realmente para a frente nesta cidade. Mas não importa. Perda de tempo."

Uma estranha onda de ciúmes borbulhou no peito de Eren que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Ele estava acostumado a ser atingido e ele culpou-o por seu perfume agradável. Mas levi ser atingido não era algo que ele tinha considerado antes. Fazia sentido, o namorado dele era perfeito em todos os sentidos. Quem não tentaria cortelá-lo? A nova realização tinha seu sorriso pesando em uma carranca preocupada.

Como sempre, Levi notou. "Ei, o que há com essa cara?"

Sem uma boa maneira de explicar como ele se sentia, Eren agarrou Levi pelo colarinho da camisa e o puxou para um beijo. Seus lábios se uniram naturalmente e Eren pressionou com força. As mãos de Levi lentamente subiram os lados de Eren e descansaram na parte de trás de sua cabeça, dedos emaranhados no cabelo que ficou fora de seu chapéu.

Um rosnado baixo no peito de Levi tinha o coração de Eren batendo rápido. Ele manteve o beijo deles apenas o tempo suficiente para ganhar esse som de aprovação. Satisfeito, ele se afastou e estava sorrindo novamente. Era sua maneira silenciosa de dizer como ele realmente se sentia:  _ você é meu _ .

* * *

Havia muitas coisas que escaparam da mente de Levi enquanto ele trabalhava em direção aos seus objetivos pessoais. Uma dessas coisas foi o fato de que seu amado namorado parecia chamar a atenção de todos os Alpha do país. Embora ele confiasse em Eren para não brincar com ninguém, especialmente depois da situação de Reiner Braun, isso ainda o incomodava.

Depois do incidente com a fêmea Alpha, ele lentamente percebeu que ela não era a única corajosa o suficiente para fazer um movimento em Eren. Muitos Alphas únicos expressaram seu domínio em torno deles, seja pelo cheiro, sorriso flerte, ou quando eles tiveram a audácia de tocar Eren de alguma forma. Foi internamente irritante, mas Levi sabia melhor do que deixá-lo mostrar através de seus feromônios. Em vez disso, ele exalava apenas confiança. Dessa forma, ele sempre teve o domínio da situação e a vantagem contra qualquer outro Alpha na sala.

Sua posição sobre as marcas não tinha mudado. Ele sabia melhor do que apressar tal compromisso, mesmo que soubesse que ficaria com Eren pelo resto dos dias. Ele também sabia que a situação provavelmente só pioraria à medida que Eren envelhecesse. Quando eram mais jovens, não havia muito com o que se preocupar. Como um jovem adulto sem identificação em seu auge, porém, Eren era um alvo vermelho brilhante e Levi vivia horas de distância.

Ele finalmente baixou a guarda quando eles voltaram para o apartamento dele e ficou feliz por isso. Eles colocaram todas as suas sacolas de compras no canto e tiraram suas roupas que estavam fedendo com cheiros estrangeiros. Grandes multidões significavam lavanderia necessária.

"Ainda estou fedendo", reclamou Eren, cheirando seu chapéu e cabelo. "Por que as pessoas sentem que podem tocar ômega o tempo todo? Eu odeio isso.” Ele jogaram o chapéu para o canto da sala, deixando-o nu, exceto por um par de cuecas de boxer pretas apertadas que eram definitivamente de Levi em um ponto no tempo.

"Porque você é tão bonito, eles não conseguem tirar as mãos de você", respondeu Levi facilmente. "Quer tomar banho?"

Eren ficou quieto por um momento e então olhou para Levi com seus olhos de cachorrinho. "Só se você se juntar a mim."

Foi uma ótima ideia, na opinião do Levi. Uma perigosa que testaria sua força de vontade, mas uma ideia adorável, no entanto.

"Vou ligar a água", disse ele a Eren, recebendo uma risada vertiginosa em troca quando saía da sala para o banheiro. O chuveiro não era enorme de forma alguma, mas seria grande o suficiente para ambos caberem sob a água. Levi ligou a torneira e recolheu algumas toalhas frescas para quando terminassem. Eren estava aparecendo em segundos, animadamente mudando de pé para pé até que a água estava pronta.

"O que você está todo animado?" Levi teve que perguntar, feliz em provocar a verdade de seu namorado nervoso.

"Eu sonho muito com isso pela manhã", revelou Eren, completamente sem vergonha. Sua natureza descarada era uma porra de excitante, mas assim foram os momentos em que seu rosto ficava vermelho com timidez. Levi estava realmente sem esperança quando se tratava do Ômega.

"Então vamos tornar isso realidade", ele agarrou Eren pelos quadris para segurá-lo no lugar e afundou de joelhos. Seus dedos se enrolaram sobre a bainha elástica das cuecas boxer de Eren e lentamente puxados para baixo até que eles caíram até os tornozelos de Eren. A ereção completa de Eren surgiu na cara de Levi e ele respirou no cheiro ineguido e almiscarado da excitação do namorado. Foi quase o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer todos os seus princípios e foder Eren como um animal selvagem.

Os dedos de Eren desceram no cabelo de Levi, agarrando-se e puxando um pouco. "Você também", Eren olhou para baixo com bochechas corando. Havia aquela timidez que Levi amava tanto. Ele levantou-se ao comando de seu Ômega e puxou seus próprios boxeadores para baixo para que eles estivessem igualmente nus. Quase parecia que ele estava sob inspeção do jeito que os olhos de Eren o escaneavam para cima e para baixo. Antigamente, era normal que os Ômegas examinassem o físico de seus Alphas para confirmar que seu companheiro escolhido era capaz de protegê-los. De uma forma estranha e primitiva, ele esperava ter passado as expectativas de Eren. Baseado na maneira como Eren mordeu o lábio e voltou para o chuveiro, ele fez.

Levi seguiu e entrou na água quente escorrendo por seus corpos. Derreteu o frio de inverno e afogou todos os cheiros indesejáveis que se agarravam à pele. Mas a água não tirou o foco de levi. Eren fez.

Eren molhou o cabelo e jogou-o para trás, de alguma forma fazendo-se parecer mais sexy do que antes. Gotículas de água correram por sua pele macia e bronzeada e os olhos de Levi seguiram um fluxo particular que fluiu pelo pescoço de Eren, ao longo de sua clavícula, até seu lindo mamilo marrom.

"Você está encarando", apontou Eren, inclinando a cabeça para o lado com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Difícil não." Levi deu um passo mais perto até que seus peitos estavam juntos. "Já que não posso foder você com meu pau, vou me contentar em foder com meus olhos."

O comentário foi recebido com as bochechas coradas de Eren novamente. "Quero dizer, eu nunca disse que você não podia..." ele fez beicinho um pouco, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Levi. "Você é o puritano nesta relação."

"Acho que sou." Levi levaria esse fardo num piscar de olhos. Ele sabia que era melhor esperar. Ainda assim, com Eren tão  _ perto  _ e  _ molhado  _ e  _ lindo  _ não foi fácil resistir. Os braços de Levi vieram em torno de seu amante e suas mãos vagaram pelas costas de Eren, brincou com a base de suas costas por um momento, e finalmente prendeu a bunda de Eren. Ele não podia ajudar o rosnado que vibrou de sua garganta, não adiantava tentar encobri-lo também. Sua excitação estava em exibição total para seu Ômega ver, não era um segredo que Eren o deixou duro como nada mais.

Ambos se inclinaram para um beijo febril ao mesmo tempo, palavras falhando com ambos. Um choque de dentes e uma mordida áspera no lábio inferior de Levi definiu o tom carente. As mãos de Eren estavam agarrando o cabelo molhado de Levi, puxando-o mais ou menos para mantê-lo no lugar. Em troca, Levi os virou e empurrou Eren contra a parede do chuveiro de ladrilhos, prendendo-o entre duas mãos e pernas enquanto eles continuavam entregando beijo após beijo.

"Mmm... Eu te amo", murmurou Eren, deixando seus lábios atravessarem a mandíbula de Levi. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do Alfa e pressionou o nariz no pescoço de Levi.

"Eu te amo também", Levi cantarolando para trás, deixando Eren aninhar contra ele enquanto sua mão mergulhava baixo entre eles, ajustando-se até que ele pudesse segurar suas duas ereções alinhadas. Eren rapidamente pegou e enrolou a mão em torno deles também, envolvendo-os em um aperto firme.

A parte de baixo de Levi inteira estava formigando, e sua cabeça começou a sentir tonta. Entre o calor e o vapor da água, bem como os potentes aromas que saíam dos dois, sua mente ficou nebulosa. Seu Alfa interior saiu para jogar, tomando as rédeas e controlando a velocidade de sua articulação acariciando.

A boca de Levi estava por toda a pele de Eren até que ele beijou seu caminho até o pescoço de seu Ômega onde ele poderia levemente morder contra a pele e chupar. Não era uma marca oficial, mas era uma marca que ele queria que seu Ômega usasse. Essa contusão afastaria qualquer um louco o suficiente para dar em cima do companheiro, pelo menos por um tempo.

"Le-Levi", Eren suspirou, lamentando contra a sensação das ereções. Ele tentou trabalhar o ritmo conjunto deles mais rápido, mas Levi não deixou. Levi precisava fazer durar, para provocar seu companheiro a ponto de implorar. Os instintos sombrios e primitivos queriam levar Eren a um ponto de prazer máximo, para que ele continuasse voltando para mais. Talvez fosse um pouco sádico, mas era bonito do jeito que Eren chorava por mais. Tão bonito, na verdade, que distraiu Levi das próprias sensações explodindo por todo o corpo. Eren tinha uma maneira de abater todos os seus pensamentos, então tudo o que Levi podia se concentrar era em seu companheiro.

Os dentes de Eren encontraram a clavícula e morderam  _ com força. _ Era uma maneira de aliviar a necessidade de marcar ou talvez uma punição por atrasar o orgasmo de Eren. De qualquer forma, ele adorou e mordeu a língua para evitar que Eren o mordesse ainda mais. Ele guardaria esse mimo para a próxima vez.

"Desesperado, não é?" Levi brincou, deixando suas mãos acelerarem.

"Sua culpa", Eren ofegou, liberando a pele de Levi entre os dentes. "Me faz sentir... Tão bem... Eu quero mais..."

"Eu sei que você quer, baby", Levi suspirou, realmente odiando sua própria moral naquele momento. Trabalhos manuais só podiam levá-los tão longe, e não era nada comparado a realmente fazer amor. Eren merecia mais, mas eles esperariam.

O pequeno apelido tinha o cheiro de morango de Eren estourando de sua pele, chamando o Alfa interior de Levi como uma sinal. Doçura encheu o chuveiro acompanhado pela tangência do cheiro de Levi, superando ambos como uma onda. O orgasmo de Eren veio primeiro e ele gemeu na superestimulação enquanto Levi mantinha as mãos funcionando, ordenhando o orgasmo de Eren por tudo o que valia a pena. Levi veio pouco depois devido ao cheiro do gozo de Eren, seu Alfa interior inteiramente satisfeito em trazer seu companheiro ao clímax.

A vontade de acasalar e reivindicar era tão tentadora como sempre, e Levi sabia que só iria piorar. Ele abraçou Eren enquanto deixavam a água lavá-los e Eren segurou também, como se ele nunca tivesse deixado ir. Levi esperava que seu companheiro nunca o faria e que eles se segurariam até mais alguns anos até que pudessem finalmente ficar  _ juntos _ .


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, desculpem a demora na atualização, mas vocês sabem que eu posto assim que eu puder. Espero que gostem do capítulo, vamos deixar cair algumas lágrimas de emoção hoje né kk Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre, comentem e deixem kudos. Estejam segures<3

Levi: 21

Eren: 18

* * *

O inverno começou a se confundir entre as celebrações do feriado, o aniversário de Levi, o aniversário de Eren e o final do ano letivo. Embora as estações passassem rapidamente, os dias não. Exames finais, projetos e ensaios funcionaram como uma equipe horrível para manter Levi e Eren separados. Simplesmente não havia tempo a perder entre estudar e trabalhar.

O dia tão esperado para Levi voltar para o verão, porém, foi um dia de celebração. Porém, a pior parte foi que o verão também passou voando. Levi trabalhava em tempo integral em uma empresa de jardinagem para economizar dinheiro para a faculdade e Eren acabou conseguindo um emprego na biblioteca também, então o tempo deles ainda era limitado e encurtado devido às obrigações da realidade. Houve até duas semanas durante o verão em que Eren e sua família fizeram uma viagem para fora do país, o que deixou ainda  _ menos _ tempo para os dois passarem juntos.

E, simplesmente assim, eles estavam de volta à escola. O relógio era cruel e Eren se pegava fazendo beicinho sempre que alguém perguntava como foi seu verão. Foi quase irônico. Eren mal podia esperar para sair do colégio e entrar na mesma faculdade que Levi para que eles pudessem se ver com mais frequência, mas ele também queria que o relógio diminuísse sempre que eles finalmente tivessem um momento para ficarem juntos.

Conforme sua classe se aproximava lentamente da formatura, a escola deu mais ênfase aos alunos para descobrir o que eles queriam fazer depois do colegial. Significava reuniões mensais com orientadores e muitos testes diferentes para descobrir para qual função você seria mais adequado. Alguns dos amigos de Eren sabiam  _ exatamente _ o que queriam fazer como carreira. Sasha estava indo para a escola de culinária de qualquer maneira. Armin queria ser professor. Jean queria fazer algo na política. Outros, como Eren, não faziam ideia.

Por muito tempo, parecia que o futuro estava tão distante. Então, ele começou a avançar em velocidade máxima. Meses se passaram e Eren parecia que todos os dias se misturavam. Mesmo durante esses períodos de tempo, no entanto, ele sempre compartilhava ligações noturnas com Levi e os dois se davam suporte para sobreviver a outro dia, outra semana, outro mês, outro ano ...

Levi sempre dizia a ele que tudo iria passar mais rápido do que Eren poderia imaginar e seu namorado estava certo. Era o dia da formatura de Eren e as coisas estavam finalmente começando a se encaixar. Ele havia entrado na mesma universidade que Levi entrou. Ele economizou dinheiro suficiente para pagar o aluguel do mesmo apartamento em que Levi morava. Ele fez tudo certo e finalmente foi recompensado ao atravessar o palco do auditório e receber seu diploma do ensino médio.

Seus pais, os pais de Levi e o próprio Levi aplaudiram na plateia por ele. Eren não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, o coração batendo forte de excitação com todas as possibilidades diante dele. Enquanto caminhava de volta para sua cadeira, ele olhou para Mikasa e Armin, que estavam sentados à sua frente. Os dois estavam indo para a mesma universidade que ele, e a maioria de seus amigos. Aparentemente, sua turma teve uma das maiores taxas de aceitação da última década, mas Eren deixou o anúncio fluir direto em seus ouvidos enquanto esperava para finalmente dar o fora do colégio.

Quando o discurso final foi feito e o auditório ficou quente demais para todos agüentarem, os formandos puderam finalmente lançar seus chapéus para o ar e torcer. Mikasa, Armin e Eren compartilharam um grande abraço saltitante. Eles gritaram em uníssono: “Conseguimos! Conseguimos!"

Do nada, Connie e Sasha correram para eles e pularam na grande pilha de abraços. Historia arrastou Ymir pelas cadeiras para se juntar a eles. Até Reiner, Annie e Bertolt compartilharam a experiência. Jean e Marco foram os últimos a encontrá-los, mas também receberam seu quinhão de abraços. Eles começaram a namorar no meio dela, o que levou todos a se dispersarem para suas famílias.

Os pais de Mikasa conseguiram chegar em casa a tempo para a cerimônia e ela começou a chorar ao vê-los. Os de Armin também compareceram, rindo com ele sobre algo que Armin havia dito. Eren estava feliz em ver a família de Bertolt recebendo Reiner, tratando-o como um dos seus. Connie perseguia seus irmãos mais novos pelo lugar e Sasha ajudava, agarrando a irmã de Connie e fazendo cócegas nela.

Havia alguém na multidão que Eren estava desesperado para encontrar, no entanto, e todo o seu rosto se iluminou quando viu Levi caminhando entre as hordas de pessoas para chegar até ele. Levi estava lá, realmente lá, com um sorriso genuíno no rosto. Conforme Eren se aproximava, ele podia sentir o cheiro do orgulho e alegria irradiando de seu companheiro (e ele tinha certeza que todos os outros também podiam). Aquele doce sabor cítrico o envolveu e o atraiu até que ele se chocou contra o namorado com um grito de felicidade.

O dia da formatura significava mais para eles do que qualquer outra coisa. Isso significava que eles poderiam finalmente ficar juntos em mais de uma maneira. Eren se abaixou para capturar a boca de Levi em um beijo apaixonado e quente pelo qual ele esperava há meses. Levi devolveu sem hesitar, os braços envolvendo Eren com força e segurança.

"Finalmente," Levi murmurou na roupa de formatura de Eren. "Demorou o suficiente para se formar, pirralho." Tudo de bom humor, é claro.

“Desculpe por isso,” Eren respondeu, sorrindo como um idiota.

“Está tudo bem agora,” Levi suspirou. “Nós temos que atualizar, no entanto.”

"Colocar em dia?"

“Cada  _ heat _ que eu perdi, cada vez que nos segurávamos, cada vez que parávamos de ir um pouco mais longe ... Vamos compensar isso,” Levi sussurrou quente e humilde em seu ouvido.

O rosto de Eren ficou vermelho e seu coração começou a bater forte contra o peito.

"Eren!" sua mãe gritou, puxando seu pai ao lado dela enquanto eles se dirigiam para ele. Kuchel e Hannes também estavam lá, embora estivessem se dirigindo primeiro para Historia e Ymir.

Eren lentamente se afastou de Levi, mantendo os olhos fixos nos do Alfa enquanto seu coração e estômago se juntavam e faziam uma bagunça nervosa em seu interior. Seus pais o abraçaram alegremente, parabenizando-o e deixando-os saber o quanto estavam orgulhosos. Todo o tempo, sua cabeça girava com as palavras de Levi se repetindo continuamente em sua mente. Foi um milagre que a excitação não vazou em seu cheiro, já que ele estava muito oprimido para se concentrar em uma emoção de cada vez.

As famílias de Levi e Eren se reuniram na casa de Eren para um jantar comemorativo. Como de costume, Eren e Levi se sentaram lado a lado nas cadeiras que haviam sido designadas como suas por anos. Quando eles eram apenas crianças, eles estavam sentados nos mesmos assentos. Eles cresceram muito e tão rápido. Parecia que foi outro dia, desde que Eren via Levi mais como um inimigo do que como um amigo.

Eles tinham chegado tão longe, era difícil de acreditar.

Perguntas foram disparadas para Eren, como o que ele estava planejando estudar ou o quão animado ele estava, mas era difícil se concentrar. Ele respondeu distraidamente enquanto as perguntas surgiam.

“Em que você está se formando? Qual é o seu caminho de estudo? ”

"Estou indeciso, então vou fazer algumas aulas gerais até saber o que quero fazer."

"Quais são os seus planos para o verão?"

“Provavelmente indo morar com Levi, trabalhando e me preparando para o próximo semestre.”

"Você está pronto para sair da casa da mãe e do pai?"

"Acho que sim!" Era mentira. Ele  _ sabia _ disso. Eren ouviu Levi rindo baixinho ao lado dele, como se soubesse disso também. Ele teve  _ anos _ para antecipar o encontro marcado, e era difícil acreditar que eles estavam finalmente dando um novo passo em seu relacionamento, bem como em suas vidas.

"Tem certeza de que não quer morar em um dormitório?" O pai de Eren perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado com um sorriso conhecedor. "Eu sei que a maioria dos seus amigos está fazendo isso."

“Nah,” Eren respondeu imediatamente. “Viver fora do campus é mais barato. Além disso, pelo menos vou conhecer meus colegas de quarto. ”

"Eu esqueci, será você, Levi, Erwin ... e?" O rosto de Kuchel se contraiu em pensamento.

“O namorado de Erwin,” Levi respondeu. “Há anos eles querem viver juntos e finalmente estão conseguindo.”

“Três Alfas e um Omega em um apartamento ...” Kuchel cantarolava pensativa. "Bem, tenho certeza de que vai funcionar muito bem."

“Eles sabem que não devem fazer nada estúpido”, garantiu Levi. "Se houver alguma coisa, eles vão ajudar a mantê-lo seguro."

“Não que eu precise de ajuda,” Eren acrescentou, um pouco desafiador. A última coisa que ele queria era que seus pais se preocupassem com seu bem-estar, simplesmente porque ele era um Ômega indo para a cidade grande.

“Eu vou mantê-lo seguro também,” Levi ignorou o comentário de Eren e dirigiu a promessa a seus pais. Parecia importante para ele contar a eles, então Eren não discutiu. A vozinha irritante no fundo de sua mente ansiava por provar a eles que ele poderia cuidar de si mesmo, mas ele sabia que a parte Alfa de Levi precisava se provar também.

"Nós sabemos que você vai", Carla sorriu, suas bochechas com um leve toque de rosa. “Nós confiamos em vocês dois. Eu gostaria de dizer que é uma surpresa que vocês dois tenham ficado juntos por tanto tempo, mas ... parece que realmente deveria ser. "

"Você tem certeza que não vai entrar em uma briga ou algo assim quando começarem a morar juntos?" Ymir perguntou, sua sobrancelha arqueada desafiadora. Ela e Historia decidiram morar em dormitórios durante o primeiro ano de universidade, pelo menos para conhecer novas pessoas e experimentar a vivência em dormitórios.

"Ou a magia vai morrer?" Historia perguntou e deu uma risadinha, cutucando Ymir na lateral do corpo por tentar desafiar seu irmão. O menor pedaço de feromônios Alfa indomados estava flutuando ao redor da mesa, mas nenhum que fosse desagradável. Ainda.

Ymir e Levi não interagiam muito, mas quando o faziam, suas personalidades fortes tendiam a se chocar. Ambos estavam tão determinados a manter Historia segura e mostrar um ao outro que não recuariam, era inevitável. Normalmente, tudo resultava em provocações de Ymir e tentando irritar Levi enquanto ele era esperto o suficiente para não morder a isca. Embora às vezes ...

“Nós vamos ficar bem,” ele olhou para ela. "Tem certeza de que Historia não encontrará outro Alfa de quem ela goste mais?"

Ymir nem teve chance de responder. Historia estava mostrando a língua para Levi. “Eu nunca encontraria ninguém que eu gostasse mais do que Ymir.”

Eren teve que sorrir para isso. As duas quase nunca se separavam e funcionavam tão bem uma com a outra, embora fossem quase opostos. Historia era uma garota totalmente feminina que exalava puro Omega e tinha orgulho disso. Ela era delicada, pequena e fofa em todos os sentidos. Ymir, no entanto, era uma completa tom-boy com quase tanto Alfa nela quanto Levi. Seus jeans escuros, botas de combate e jaquetas de couro eram comuns, assim como o sorriso de autoconfiança que ela usava em todo o lugar.

Então, novamente, elas eram iguais em muitos aspectos também. Ambas eram obstinadas e se conheciam melhor do que a maioria das pessoas. Elas defendiam o que consideravam certo e estavam sempre prontas para ajudar um amigo. Ambas eram tão boas em serem elas mesmos sem máscaras ou personalidades falsas encobrindo a verdade, que as tornava maravilhosamente genuínas.

Ele sabia que Ymir era uma das poucas pessoas que Historia também contou tudo, incluindo a tragédia envolvendo seu pai biológico. Ymir era ferozmente protetora, sempre marcando o cheiro de Historia, não importa onde elas estivessem. Isso lembrava Eren de si mesmo e Levi muitas vezes. Ymir até se recusou a marcar Historia até que eles estivessem fora do colégio também, decidida a fazer da noite em que eles finalmente fizeram uma noite mágica que Historia nunca esqueceria ao invés de um erro imprudente e embaraçoso. Elas eram perfeitas uma para a outra e Eren estava feliz por Historia ter Ymir.

Naquela noite, a família de Levi fez uma curta caminhada de volta para a casa ao lado. Eren se preparou para dormir com o coração palpitante e a cabeça leve, ainda dominado pela felicidade de como tudo veio a ser. Ele jogou uma toalha na cintura e foi direto para seu quarto, onde fechou a porta e vestiu uma calça de moletom deixando seu peito nu para secar ao ar.

Ele olhou para a janela e viu seu pequeno quadro branco encostado nela. Sem Levi por perto, ele a limpou e deixou lá, eventualmente esquecido. Ele o pegou e observou a superfície manchada, sorrindo para ela. Tantas pequenas conversas foram escritas no quadro branco, ele gostaria de poder ter mantido todas de alguma forma.

Eren se animou ao notar as cortinas de Levi se abrindo. Levi estava lá, sorrindo para ele por trás do vidro. Ele abriu a janela e apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito, acenando para Eren fazer o mesmo. Então, sem hesitação, ele abriu a janela e colocou a cabeça para fora.

“Oi,” ele cumprimentou com um sorriso grande demais para seu próprio rosto.

"Ei," Levi sorriu. Eren podia sentir o cheiro dele através do pequeno beco de grama, ele flutuou junto com o vento de verão e deixou Eren um pouco tonto de felicidade.

“Deveríamos ter feito isso com mais frequência, é um pouco mais fácil do que escrever naqueles pequenos quadros,” Eren riu. Normalmente, suas janelas eram usadas para olhar, escrever ou fugir na calada da noite. Era raro que eles simplesmente ... conversassem.

“Um pouco, sim,” Levi riu também. Ele parecia muito bom em um moletom preto e shorts. Seu cabelo foi jogado para o lado após o banho, fazendo com que os fios escuros brilhassem um pouco ao luar.

Eles passaram a maior parte de suas vidas com alguns pés de distância os separando. Agora que eles eram mais velhos, a lacuna parecia tão pequena. Se ambos estendessem a mão, eles poderiam tocar as mãos.

“Esta é uma das últimas noites que passaremos assim ... pra sempre ...” Eren percebeu. “Nós vamos  _ morar juntos. _ “ O pensamento finalmente pareceu penetrar totalmente.

Levi deu a ele um sorrisinho travesso, dizendo a Eren que seu namorado estava segurando um comentário sarcástico. Ou talvez, ele não se contivesse. “Sim, você sabe, esse era o plano. Afinal, preciso de um colega de quarto. O aluguel não é barato. ”

Eren estava pronto para rir de volta, mas ficou um pouco perdido nos olhos brilhantes de Levi para se lembrar do que ele ia dizer. Inferno, ele não conseguia pensar em nada que valesse a pena dizer enquanto vagava pelo olhar sedutor de seu namorado. 

"O que?" Levi finalmente perguntou a ele quando Eren ficou em silêncio.

“Eu te amo,” Eren se pegou dizendo com facilidade. Era a única coisa que fazia sentido dizer na hora, a única maneira de expressar a emoção sem limites que sentia dentro do peito.

O sorriso de Levi era tão lindo que Eren desejou poder guardá-lo com uma foto, mas sua memória teria que servir.

“É uma noite dura, então é melhor fazermos algo para lembrar,” Levi decidiu, pegando seu quadro branco de sua mesa e retornando com um marcador preto permanente.

"Você sabe que esse marcador não vai sair disso, certo?" Eren o lembrou.

"Eu sei. Depois disso, não precisaremos mais deles ”, Levi destampou o marcador e começou a escrever no quadro. “Então, vamos ter mais uma palavra, e vamos fazer valer a pena. Vai ficar conosco para sempre. ”

"Que palavra, então?" Eren estava interessado, gostando da ideia de que era uma noite de finalidades. Ele rapidamente pegou um marcador permanente para si mesmo, assim como sua própria lousa.

Quando Eren voltou, Levi virou seu quadro para revelar uma palavra.

_ Halcyon _ .

“Quero que isso defina nosso passado, nosso presente e nosso futuro”, disse Levi a ele. “Às vezes não parecerá ideal, nem sempre será feliz ... mas quando olharmos para trás, quero que encontremos paz e alegria em nossas memórias. Então, quando as coisas  _ realmente _ ficarem difíceis, podemos nos lembrar de nossa história e saber que isso não vai ter um final infeliz “.

As palavras eram preciosas, especialmente quando vinham de Levi, que geralmente tinha tão poucas palavras para verbalizar. Eren rabiscou a palavra em seu próprio quadro branco também, onde ficaria para sempre. Ele o apoiou na janela, como sempre, e deu um aceno de cabeça para Levi com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu quero isso também. Mais do que tudo."

“Halcyon então,” Levi parecia um pouco aliviado, feliz que seu sonho foi compartilhado. O verão, o cheiro cítrico estava nublado entre as duas casas e cobrindo Eren como um cobertor confortável. "Descanse um pouco, amor."

Eren cantarolou, inspirando o máximo do perfume de Levi que podia para ajudar seu corpo a se acalmar da bondade nervosa. "Sim você também."

Com isso, eles seguiram caminhos separados com seus quadros brancos gêmeos olhando um para o outro de seus peitoris das janelas. Foi uma noite de finais, mas também de começos. Havia muito pelo que esperar, mas ainda havia muitas lembranças felizes para olhar para trás. Apenas olhando ao redor de seu quarto, Eren olhou as fotos que ele e Levi desenharam quando tinham apenas cinco ou seis anos de idade. Ele viu as caixas de presente e a abundância de roupas que seu companheiro tinha dado a ele, fornecendo-lhe qualquer coisa que ele poderia ter pedido. Fotos foram impressas e coladas nas paredes dos dois e das aventuras que viveram juntos.

E ainda havia muito mais por vir.

Eren simplesmente não podia esperar.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Mais uma vez, desculpa o atraso, mas sempre que der estou postando. Mais um capítulo, espero que vocês gostem. Não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada pelo apoio e estejam segures <3
> 
> Leiam a nota final, por favor<3

"Você tem certeza que você quer fazer isso sozinho? É muito trabalho", alertou Levi.

"Você é me dá um monte de trabalho e eu ainda faria com você", Eren brincou com um pequeno sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto e uma piscadela, arrastando caixas uma a uma para o apartamento de Levi. Ele escolheu as caixas maiores enquanto Levi ficou preso com os travesseiros e cobertores. Eren estava determinado a assumir a maior parte do trabalho porque era  _ ele  _ se mudando para o apartamento  _ de Levi _ e não o contrário. Levi não discutiria, sabendo que era importante para Eren provar a si mesmo como um cara capaz, mas ele ficou perto atrás do Ômega apenas no caso de algo ficar um pouco pesado demais para ele gerenciar.

Eles estavam finalmente movendo as coisas de Eren, para o prazer de Levi. Ele cansou de esperar e até sua família comentou sobre seu cheiro azedo muitas vezes durante o verão. Eles esperaram mais algumas semanas para se mudar, o que era bom, mas também significava mais tempo separados. Mais noites em que Levi não podia estar perto de seu companheiro.

À medida que envelheciam, ele se via ficando mais inquieto no relacionamento deles. Ele se recusou a deixá-lo mostrar, mas seus hormônios estavam em um frenesi. Eren não era mais uma criança e Levi não podia negar. Seu perfume passou de inocente e doce para algo diferente, mais maduro e frutífero. Seus instintos estavam dizendo a ele que Eren estava atingindo o pico de fertilidade, que ele estava pronto para acasalamento e marcação. Os instintos de Eren não estavam melhorando, seu cheiro enviando aquela mesma mensagem para qualquer Alpha que passou por ele. Foi apaixonante e enfurecedor, levando Levi até o limite a cada momento que ele não podia estar perto de seu companheiro. Cada ano, mês e semana ficavam ainda mais difíceis à medida que Eren envelhecia e Levi sabia disso.

Felizmente, Erwin e Farlan ainda estavam passando suas férias de verão em casa, em vez de no apartamento, o que significava que Levi e Eren tiveram algum tempo sozinhos muito necessário juntos enquanto o Omega se mudava.

Eren tinha algumas caixas de roupas, livros, eletrônicos, lembranças, artigos de higiene pessoal e roupas de cama que tinham que subir e descer as escadas. Erwin e Levi já tinham muitos materiais de cozinha e móveis, então a carga era definitivamente mais leve do que poderia ter sido. Ele estava grato a Carla que tinha dado a Eren seu carro para usar durante a universidade, para que eles pudessem encher ambos os seus veículos cheios de coisas de Eren e mover tudo em uma viagem, deixando ainda mais tempo para eles passarem juntos. Em apenas algumas viagens irritantes para cima e para baixo das escadas, eles terminaram de trazer caixas. Ambos desmaiaram no sofá para recuperar o fôlego e aproveitar o ar condicionado.

Eren estava suando de todo o exercício e Levi podia sentir o cheiro. Aquele cheiro de morango por quem ele se apaixonou os cercou, deixando Levi saber alto e claro que Eren estava cansado.

"Então... agora o quê?” Eren ofegou com um sorriso feliz em seu rosto.

"O quê? Tudo isso foi um pouco para anti-climático para você?” Levi riu um pouco. Eles estavam esperando há anos para finalmente ficarem juntos no mesmo espaço, e isso finalmente aconteceu.

"Não é anti-climático", assegurou Eren. "É como se... meu sonho se tornou realidade e eu não tenho certeza do que fazer agora. Eu não planejei tão adiante.”

Levi colocou uma mão no cabelo de Eren, olhando para ele, mesmo que estivesse úmido com suor. Seu comentário foi totalmente cativante, mas Levi conseguiu manter uma cara séria. Bem, ele tentou pelo menos. O pequeno sorriso puxando os cantos de seus lábios e seu cheiro lhe entregou. "Agora finalmente podemos ficar juntos", disse Levi a ele, parecia tão óbvio na opinião do Alfa. O grande e desconhecido futuro pode ter sido avassalador, mas também foi emocionante. Tendo isso em mente, ele acrescentou: "E podemos levar um dia de cada vez, começando com desempacotar todas as suas caixas."

"Temos que fazer isso  _ agora? _ " Eren reclamou, inclinando-se para enterrar seu nariz no peito de Levi. "Estou exausto demais para desempacotar."

"O que você sugere em vez disso?" Levi perguntou, olhando para baixo para seu Ômega chorão que cantarolou em pensamento sobre a questão.

O corpo de Eren saiu do sofá e ficou de joelhos entre as pernas de Levi. Ele olhou para o Alfa com um olhar enevoado. Levi sabia que Eren poderia ser sedutor à sua maneira inocente, mas seu companheiro estava mostrando um novo lado de si mesmo que era sedutor como um caralho. Eren tinha certeza em seus movimentos, não mais tímido ou modesto de qualquer forma. Seus dedos lentamente rastejaram até as coxas de Levi até a bainha de sua bermuda, enganchando-se sobre a borda e lentamente curvando-os para baixo. Levi levantou a bunda o suficiente para ajudar Eren. Uma vez que eles tinham caído em torno de seus tornozelos, o nariz de Eren deslizou pela pele úmida da coxa de Levi e ele respirou fundo.

"Você cheira  _ tão bem" _ ,Eren gemeu em sua pele. Seu hálito quente fez a pele de Levi formigar com sensação, enviando seu coração bombeando e sua metade inferior aquecendo. Suas mãos estavam para cima novamente, puxando para o elástico de seus cuecas boxer para removê-los também. Naquela época, ele não era tão gentil e quase os rasgou aos pés de Levi para se juntar às calças deixando a metade inferior do Alfa nua.

"Eu cheiro?" Levi insistiu, desfrutando da confiança de Eren. Isso o excitava como nada mais e sua ereção crescente não lhe fazia nenhum favor em esconder esse fato. Mas ele sempre ficava duro com Eren, não importa o que o maldito idiota fizesse. Uma breve lembrança de ter uma ereção inconveniente enquanto assistia Eren esfregando o chão da cozinha em suas mãos e joelhos passou por sua mente, mas foi rapidamente esquecida devido à situação atual mais atraente.

O nariz de Eren cutucava contra a pele logo abaixo do osso do quadril direito de Levi, movendo-se lentamente para dentro para beijar a pele macia lá. Levi relaxou no sofá, deixando o Ômega fazer o que quisesse. Mesmo que ele fosse completamente vulnerável à vontade de Eren, ele estava confortável. Eren era a única pessoa que ele permitiria vê-lo tão exposto.

Enquanto o nariz e os lábios de seu companheiro estavam praticamente adorando o espaço onde suas coxas encontravam seus quadris, suas mãos estavam viajando para cima em direção ao abdômen de Levi. Dedos firmes pressionados cada músculo definido, sentindo cada gravura e protuberância. Eles rastrearam as linhas profundas até o peito e recuaram. Ele nunca sentou-se e deixou Eren  _ realmente tocá-lo _ tão intimamente antes como eles nunca tiveram tempo, espaço ou privacidade. Claro, eles se sentiram um ao outro antes e brincaram um pouco, mas nunca tão significativamente. Eles tinham um número infinito de segundos para saborear com os prazeres mais simples da pele na pele.

Eren soltou um gemido, tornando-se intrometido a cada momento que passava enquanto ele lentamente perdia o controle. Baseado puramente em seu cheiro, seu Omega interior estava fora para brincar e tinha o peito de Levi roncando com prazer primitivo. O amor de Eren por seu corpo deixou seu Alfa confiante, detestavelmente orgulhoso de que ele poderia agradar e atrair seu companheiro. O pensamento era instintivo, mas estar com Eren tão de perto o fez querer abandonar seu lado lógico todos juntos e confiar na natureza bestial de um Alfa para tomar seu companheiro. Ele queria abandonar todas as reservas e destruir o amor de sua vida.

Quando os olhos de Eren se levantaram para encontrar o de levi, foi um milagre que ele não chegasse ao clímax ali e então. Os olhos tipicamente brilhantes e ensolarados tinham se tornado escuros da maneira mais sedutora. O cheiro de morango de Eren se enrolava ao redor deles como uma névoa pesada, enchendo os pulmões de Levi ao ponto de ele não poder nem pensar em nada ou ninguém além de Eren. Era como mágica, mas era simplesmente a atração de seu companheiro. Seu lindo, forte, espirituoso, engraçado, estupidamente adorável companheiro.

"Eu vou entrar em apuros se você continuar fazendo isso comigo", ele avisou, sentindo seus músculos tremer e contrair para tocar Eren de volta. Ele queria rasgar essas roupas, jogar Eren em sua cama, e reclamá-lo ali mesmo.

"Mais problemas do que você entrou quando você me ensinou a xingar quando eu tinha seis anos?" Eren ponderou, deixando seu nariz escovar contra os pelos púbicos de Levi, cuidado para não tocar acidentalmente o pau de Levi.

"Definitivamente".

"Mais do que quando você foi pego entrando pela janela do meu quarto para ficar acordado até tarde jogando videogame no ensino médio?" A voz do Ômega caiu uma oitava, transformando-se em um ronronar baixo enquanto suas mãos agarravam-se aos ossos do quadril de Levi.

"Claro", Levi expirou mantendo os olhos em Eren.

"Mais do que aquela vez que você mordeu o garoto que me empurrou para fora do parque e me fez chorar?"

Levi soltou uma risada, mas, em seu estado, ele só saiu como um exalar alto. "Parece que me meti em muitos problemas quando se trata de você, não é?"

"Só um pouco", Eren cantarolando, as mãos voltando pelas coxas de Levi e levantando o rosto até que seus lábios estavam pairando sobre o pau de Levi. "Mas vale a pena, certo?"

"Pirralho", Levi sorriu com carinho para seu companheiro. "Claro que você vale a pena."

Parecia ganhar o Ômega quando seus lábios finalmente desceram em torno da cabeça do pau de Levi, língua correndo para fora para um pouco de gosto. Depois de algumas delicadas lambidas de gatinho, Eren levou ainda mais do Alfa em sua boca. Ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo algumas vezes, lubrificando lentamente toda a parte do eixo de Levi com sua própria saliva para que ele pudesse trabalhar um bom ritmo. O tempo todo, Levi estava derretendo em seu lugar e segurando em um gemido de prazer absoluto. Depois de todas as provocações ímpidas, ele precisava daquele calor molhado em torno de seu pau diferente de qualquer outra coisa.

" _ Foda-se _ ," Levi soprou para fora, deixando sua cabeça cair para trás e seus olhos se fecharam. Sua boca se abriu como uma carpa, mas ele não se importava como um grito silencioso de sensação celestial veio sobre ele.

Eren parecia estimulado pela reação de Levi e manteve-o, nunca desacelerando ou deixando seus lábios deixarem a pele de Levi. Suas mãos desceram e ao redor da base do pau de Levi onde seus lábios não conseguiam alcançar sem se engasgar com ele. Um aperto quente e uma língua quente dopada sobre a ereção de Levi, fazendo-o ofegar por ar e esquecer seu próprio nome.

O fim de um período tão longo de seca nunca foi tão bom.

"É isso, amor, você é um maldito anjo", Levi finalmente soltou algumas palavras, qualquer coisa para elogiar a divindade entre os joelhos. Sua mente estava correndo para todas as novas possibilidades antes deles. Ele queria ter Eren na mesa da cozinha, no chuveiro, na cama, na mesa do Erwin... Os devaneios dos doces e prazerosos gritos de seu Ômega tornaram-se a música de fundo do boquete que ele estava recebendo acompanhado pelos sons reais de Eren gemendo em seu pau.

Levi percebeu que Eren não era o único exalando um perfume tão doce, o seu próprio estava dominando toda a sala com um tang cítrico picante. Combinou com o perfume de Eren e criou o cheiro nostálgico e inegático do verão que deixou os dois se sentindo não apenas seguros, quentes e felizes, mas também animados, apaixonados, e tão excitados.

"Eu te amo muito", disse Levi ao companheiro.

Eren murmurou algo ao longo das linhas de  _ eu te amo também _ ,mas as palavras não saíram. Era mais gemendo um borrão de sílabas. Lágrimas se reuniram nos olhos do Ômega, seja de emoção ou engasgos. Ele parecia tão bonito assim, de joelhos e sugando Levi com tanta paixão erótica. Talvez isso o tenha feito algum tipo de sádico, mas ele realmente não se importava. Levi memorizou a cena e deixou sua mão cair no cabelo de Eren. Ele não empurrou ou forçou Eren de forma alguma, mas ele acariciou o Ômega suavemente e respirou ainda mais encorajamentos e elogios à medida que ele se aproximava cada vez mais do fim.

A língua de Eren varreu a parte de baixo de seu pau com a quantidade perfeita de pressão, fazendo o Alfa ver estrelas quando ele piscou. Sua cabeça parecia leve e arejada e toda a sua metade inferior formigava. Uma pontada no intestino dele disse-lhe que ele estava tão perto. "Eren, Eren", ele ofegou, querendo avisar seu Ômega, pronto para ajudá-lo a tirá-lo.

Um lamento determinado e teimoso saiu de seu companheiro. Eren definitivamente não queria deixar Levi fora de sua boca. Quando Levi tentou aliviar a cabeça de seu companheiro uma segunda vez, Eren apareceu e fez beicinho. "Eu quero você", ele sussurrou, voz rouca, mas firme. Levi podia ver o verdadeiro blush vermelho espalhado pelo rosto de Eren, timidez finalmente começando a se estabelecer enquanto o Ômega pedia o que ele queria.

As mãos de Levi caíram e ele acenou com a cabeça em resposta, incapaz de chegar a palavras para o quão ansiosamente ele concordou. Com um pequeno sorriso, os lábios de Eren estavam ao seu redor novamente sem hesitação. Fervor renovado ultrapassou seu companheiro enquanto ele continuava em um ritmo ainda mais rápido antes, enviando o pau de Levi latejando com necessidade. Depois de apenas alguns segundos, Levi estava de volta para avisar seu companheiro do que estava por vir. "Eren, eu..."

Ele não conseguia espalhar outra palavra antes de morder o lábio e soltar um gemido. A pressão que havia se acumulado em sua virilha finalmente estourou em uma onda de calor, formigamento, sensação perfeita. Ele desceu pela garganta de Eren e chupou uma respiração cada vez que Eren engoliu ao seu redor. Até o mais gentil arranhão da língua de Eren em seu pau era quase demais e, felizmente, seu companheiro entendeu e saiu assim que ele engoliu.

Eren respirou fundo e descansou o rosto na coxa de Levi, olhando para o Alfa com olhos adoradores e um sorriso engraçado. Uma vez que Levi recuperou o fôlego, ele correu os dedos para trás através do cabelo de Eren e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "O que é esse olhar?"

"Eu gosto de fazer você vir", Eren falou tão presunçosamente, como se estivesse tão orgulhoso de si mesmo por trazer Levi ao limite e empurrá-lo direito para fora. Levi entendeu o sentimento, lembrando-se das muitas vezes que ele levou Eren a um orgasmo. Não havia nada como fazer a pessoa que você amava sentir uma onda de felicidade. Cada orgasmo era como um presente, uma maneira física de dizer-lhes o quanto eles significavam.

"Acho que é sua vez", Levi olhou para baixo no shorts de academia de Eren e como eles esticava na frente. "Então eu vou fazer um acordo."

"Um acordo, hein?"

"Sim. Vou fazer você gritar tão alto que os vizinhos vão reclamar. Eu vou fazer você vir mais vezes seguidas do que você faz durante um dia no  _ heat _ ..." Levi tentou, inclinando-se cada vez mais para que seu nariz pudessem se encontrar e seus lábios estavam milímetros separados. "Eu vou virar o seu mundo inteiro de cabeça para baixo que você não será capaz de sequer olhar para outro Alpha da mesma forma, porque você  _ sabe  _ que nenhum deles poderia fazer você se sentir tão bem quanto eu vou."

"Mas...?" Eren disse, seu cheiro crescendo cada vez mais, despertado com cada palavra. O ponto fraco de Eren era conversa suja, um pequeno fato especial que só Levi sabia e estava feliz em explorar.

"Mas vamos tomar banho e desempacotar suas caixas primeiro", Levi se recuperou e cutucou Eren no nariz. "Está uma bagunça aqui e vai me deixar louco se não fizermos nada sobre isso em breve."

Eren olhou em volta para as torres de caixas que tinham empilhado ao redor da sala principal. Eles definitivamente tinham um grande projeto pela frente, reorganizando o quarto de Levi para que Eren pudesse ter suas coisas lá também. Eles teriam que limpar os armários e encontrar lugares para guardar todas as coisas novas em sua casa.

"Tudo bem", Eren suspirou dramaticamente, indo para a menor caixa. Ele não teve tempo para rotular nenhum deles, para o descontentamento de Levi, mas Eren parecia saber o que estava em que caixa. Ele rasgou o papelão com as próprias mãos e arrancou sua escova de dentes e pasta de dente. "Deixe-me escovar os dentes primeiro e eu vou começar a limpeza, Sua Majestade."

"Você me chama assim agora, mas, em poucas horas, você será o único a se sentir como um rei", prometeu Levi, pegando a caixa que Eren havia aberto e espiando para dentro para ver todos os materiais do banheiro de seu companheiro. Sabão, xampu e sua escova de cabelo foram jogados ao lado de toneladas de diferentes frascos de prescrição. Bloqueadores de perfume, anticoncepcionais e pílulas hormonais foram os que Levi reconheceu ao lado de alguns antidepressivos que Eren tomava desde o incidente com Rod.

Fez levi perceber algumas coisas. O primeiro foi que ele não foi o único que ainda foi afetado pelas ações de Rod. Eren tinha sofrido também, suportando algo além da compreensão da pessoa comum. Eles não falavam muito sobre isso, e Levi nunca quis empurrar o assunto. Eren encheu seus dias com tantas atividades, ele normalmente não tinha muito tempo para pensar sobre isso. Se ele tivesse pesadelos, Levi não saberia. A visão dessas pílulas renovou o senso de proteção de Levi, sabendo que ele gostaria de ser um pilar constante de apoio oferecendo ao seu companheiro o que ele precisasse, seja alguém para conversar ou alguém de quem depender.

Em segundo lugar, era que Eren estaria vivendo com ele o tempo todo, incluindo o tempo durante seus  _ heats _ . Levi tinha pensado nisso antes, prometendo a Eren várias vezes que eles finalmente fariam sexo quando ele se graduasse. Ele não pensou muito se a primeira vez seria durante o  _ heat _ de Eren ou não. Tudo parecia um sonho, e ele confiou em si mesmo para escolher um momento que parecia certo.

Seu relacionamento estava mudando lentamente em mais de uma maneira e Levi estava feliz por isso. Ele estava pronto para dar os próximos passos e tinha sido por muito tempo. À medida que envelheciam, ele provaria ao Eren que ele poderia ser um bom Alfa. Ele ganharia seu lugar ao lado de Eren, porque esse privilégio não era algo a ser cegamente merecido baseado em quanto tempo eles estavam juntos, mas genuinamente trabalhado.

Eren enfiou a cabeça para fora do banheiro com a escova de dentes ainda na boca. De repente, o sexy e sedutor Eren tinha voltado ao fofo, ensolarado Eren. Seu companheiro era incrível assim e Levi sabia que nunca se cansaria, ele só podia esperar que Eren sentisse o mesmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, leiam aqui rapidinho.  
> Eu estou com um projeto pessoal já faz um tempo, e agora estou finalmente na fase final. É uma espécie de bookstagram, só que não vou falar só de livros, mas também de filmes, séries, fanfics, animes, etc. 
> 
> Estava tentando organizar algum conteúdo para poder iniciar, mas agora estou parada na fase de escolher um nome/user que seja legal. Logo, eu só podia recorrer a vocês, então me ajudem nessa por favor! 🥺🤧
> 
> Qual user vocês sugerem que eu possa usar?
> 
> Assim que eu criar o insta eu prometo que aviso vocês. Obrigada <3


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Mais um capítulo atualizado, e agora estamos finalmente chegando no grande dia que todos esperavam. Não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures!

Após o primeiro mês de aulas, Eren decidiu que seria um bom fim de semana para comemorar por sobreviver a tudo isso. Ele tinha se perdido tantas vezes no campus, não era nem engraçado. O lugar era enorme, mas depois de alguns dias ele finalmente se acostumou. Suas aulas eram mais desafiadoras do que no colégio, mas, felizmente, ele frequentava muitas das mesmas aulas que seus amigos, então eles poderiam estudar juntos. A maioria deles eram aulas gerais que eram forçados a fazer de acordo com o currículo da faculdade.

Embora ele tivesse imaginado ver Levi com mais frequência do que antes, ele descobriu que não era bem o caso. Os dois acabavam com horários conflitantes e geralmente só acabavam se vendo no final do dia. Ainda assim, ele gostou. Passar todas as noites dormindo com seu Alfa era algo com que ele simplesmente sonhava antes de se formar no colégio, e finalmente era uma realidade.

O bar abaixo de seu apartamento havia se tornado um ponto de encontro regular para seu grupo de amigos. Foi incrível ver todos novamente. Erwin, Mike e Hange se juntaram a eles para a festinha, assim como Eld, Gunther, Petra e Oluo. Os amigos de Eren também vieram, incluindo Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean e Marco. Ele estava grato por todos eles escolherem a mesma universidade para frequentar, já que tendia a vê-los ainda mais do que a Levi na maioria dos dias. Até Reiner e Bertolt vieram de mãos dadas com Annie atrás deles. Finalmente, Historia e Ymir saíram do banheiro feminino depois de uma sessão de amassos com o cabelo bagunçado e com sorrisos no rosto. Foi um reencontro feliz para todos e uma ótima maneira de começar o ano.

"Onde está o seu namorado?" Hange puxou a manga de Erwin com uma risadinha.

"Em breve", Erwin sorriu para ela com a expressão mais feliz. Levi mencionou como Erwin estava nervoso por se apaixonar por outro Alfa por um longo tempo e as implicações sociais que um relacionamento com um poderia trazer. Depois de superar seus medos, porém, Erwin era como uma nova pessoa. Ele parecia mais feliz do que Eren jamais se lembrava dele, e ele se atreveu a dizer que o rosto de Erwin ficou adorável quando seu namorado finalmente entrou pela porta.

Farlan foi direto para Erwin para que eles pudessem se abraçar, uma nuvem de felicidade com um toque de excitação envolvendo os dois. Seus cheiros se fundiram lindamente, como uma floresta depois de chover.

“Nojento,” Isabel bufou, passando por eles para fazer seu caminho em direção a Eren. “Desculpe, você tem que viver com eles. Estou feliz que eles morem, porque é melhor do que no ano passado quando eles se esgueiraram pelo nosso apartamento e transaram no sofá. Não posso te dizer o número de vezes que eu acidentalmente entrei de cara com eles e tive que fingir que não percebi.

“Isabel” Farlan avisou sem tirar os olhos de Erwin.

"Apenas dizendo os fatos", ela se defendeu com um sorriso.

“Eles não são tão ruins,” Eren riu. Os dois eram realmente muito divertidos de se conviver. Muitas pessoas pareciam preocupadas com um Omega morando em um apartamento com três Alfas, mas isso não importava na maioria das vezes. Levi manteve Eren revestido de seu cheiro e confiou em seus colegas de quarto para não ultrapassar seus limites, e eles não o fizeram. Eren não pensou muito nisso, nem Levi.

“Na verdade, eles são piores do que nós” Farlan riu, enterrando o nariz no pescoço de Erwin. "Muito pior."

"Oh?" Isabel se virou com interesse e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Não havia muito na história, entretanto, para o desespero de Eren. Nenhum deles iniciou nada além de boquetes e forte marcação com odores. Eren confiou em Levi para definir o ritmo de seu relacionamento, embora ele fizesse muitos comentários insinuando que ele estava pronto para mais do que apenas brincar. Ele queria ser marcado mais do que nunca, queria fazer amor com seu companheiro e, finalmente, selar o acordo. Ele queria que todo o seu ser pertencesse a Levi e vice-versa. Inferno, mesmo Historia e Ymir finalmente marcaram uma à outra no dia em que se mudaram para os dormitórios juntas.

Eren escorregou debaixo do braço de Levi para jogar sinuca com Mikasa, Sasha e Connie. Mikasa varreu o chão com todos eles, sua precisão perfeita tinha que ser a oitava maravilha do mundo, assim como sua estranha habilidade de ser perfeita em tudo. Seu único rival em tal feito era Levi, que não se importava o suficiente para competir com ela.

Enquanto eles tocavam, jarras de cerveja eram servidas e distribuídas por Hange, que encorajava todos a beber (até os menores). Eren não ia negar a ela e alegremente pegou um copo dela, engolindo em alguns minutos e pegando outro. Os bartenders não pareciam se importar, pois conheciam o grupo bem o suficiente para permitir que eles se divertissem.

Reiner puxou Annie para a pista de dança e ela ficou espremida entre ele e Bertolt enquanto a encorajavam a dançar com risadinhas. Ela era surpreendentemente boa, embora corasse o tempo todo. Historia e Ymir se juntaram rapidamente, provavelmente ansiosos para se chocarem e se esfregarem mais um pouco. Sasha arrastou Connie com ela para fazer a macarena quando a música começou. Eren dançou feliz junto com a música, olhando para Levi do outro lado da sala e mostrando a língua para o Alfa. Sempre que tinha chance, ele balançava os quadris e as sobrancelhas para Levi em uma tentativa detestável de parecer sedutor. Levi revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça para o Omega.

A cabeça de Eren começou a ficar leve e seu estômago revirou sempre que ele olhou para Levi. O Alfa capturou Eren em sua gravidade, sem saber fazendo Eren flutuar em direção a ele sem nem mesmo tentar. Eren cruzou a sala lentamente, olhos apenas em Levi, até que ele caiu nos braços do Alfa.

A noite passou mais rápido do que Eren percebeu entre as bebidas e a dança. Seus olhos estavam pesados, fechando-se a cada poucos segundos e ele descansou seu peso contra Levi. “É hora de te levar para casa,” Levi disse, acariciando o cabelo de Eren da maneira mais suave.

“Sim, todos nós devemos ir. Está ficando tarde ”, concordou Erwin. Sua voz chamou a atenção de Eren e seu nariz também. Desde quando Erwin cheirava tão fortemente a feromônios?

"Sim, estou ... cansado" Farlan acrescentou com um bocejo. Ele cheirava fortemente também, como uma tempestade espontânea que se combinou com o cheiro de Erwin e pairou ao redor de Eren como uma nuvem negra.

Eren se despediu sonolento de seus amigos que ainda estavam remoendo o bar e deixou Levi guiá-lo escada acima até o apartamento deles. Erwin e Farlan não estavam muito atrás, mantendo-se abraçados com força. A viagem de volta para casa foi curta e em nenhum momento, Eren estava caindo de cara no sofá e exigindo que Levi trouxesse lanches para ele.

Erwin se sentou no pequeno espaço deixado no sofá aos pés de Eren e Farlan caiu em seu colo. Eren podia ouvi-los se beijando e podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação enchendo a sala. Eles cheiravam ... bem. Mas não tão legal quanto Levi. Normalmente, depois de marcar o cheiro, tudo que Eren conseguia cheirar era Levi. Depois de suar muito para dançar, porém, a ausência fez seu coração dar um salto de medo. Dois outros Alfas estavam próximos e ficando mais e mais excitados a cada momento que passava, mas o dele não estava à vista.

"L-Levi?" Eren se ajustou para se sentar no sofá e esticar o pescoço para procurar seu Alfa.

Os cheiros de Erwin e Farlan estavam mudando de uma forma que Eren reconheceu. Ambos estavam perto de um  _ rut _ , e aquele cheiro fez seu próprio coração bater mais rápido em resposta. Não foi culpa dele, apenas a reação de seu corpo aos Alfas. Um jato de líquido escorregadio fez com que o menor gemido escapasse de seus lábios e chamou a atenção deles. Os dois pares de olhos sobre ele só pioraram as coisas enquanto os lados primitivos e racionais de Eren lutavam um contra o outro.

_ Atraia um Alfa. Qualquer Alfa. Companheiro. Companheiro. Companheiro. Tão perto. _

_ Eles não são Levi. Eles não são Levi. _

Ele odiava o conflito, mas não conseguia se mover ou dizer qualquer coisa. Foi pura tortura estar preso por seu próprio corpo e instintos, como se seu verdadeiro eu estivesse preso atrás de seus próprios olhos e gritando por uma fuga enquanto seu corpo agia por conta própria. Eren se sentia impotente e era a coisa que ele mais odiava em ser um Ômega.

Um cheiro cortou tudo e ajudou Eren a respirar novamente. A segurança cítrica de Levi o envolveu como um cobertor confortável. Isso continha amor e o acalmava, mas também uma ponta afiada para alertar os outros dois. Aparentemente, Eren não era o único influenciado pelo instinto.

"Mantenha a porra dos olhos longe dele," Levi rosnou, pegando Eren como se ele não tivesse peso. Eren se esforçou para prender as pernas em volta da cintura de Levi e enterrar o nariz no pescoço do Alfa para sentir o cheiro do cheiro que ele tanto amava. "Você prometeu que manteria seus  _ ruts _ para si mesmos, idiotas."

Erwin piscou lentamente algumas vezes, saindo de sua névoa momentânea. Farlan, no entanto, ainda parecia preso sob um feitiço e rosnou baixinho para Levi. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Erwin e ele o encarou. Erwin, em resposta, passou os braços em volta da cintura de Farlan e começou a puxá-lo para longe de Levi.

Um Alfa no meio de uma rotina era um espetáculo para se ver, mas não um que Eren queria além de seu próprio companheiro. Ele podia ver os olhos turvos de Farlan e queria se submeter ao cheiro forte e agressivo que emanava dele. Erwin só aumentou a atração.

Levi estava levando Eren para o quarto compartilhado, criando uma distância muito necessária. Antes de trancá-los, Eren pôde ver Erwin fazendo o mesmo. Ele carregou Farlan para seu próprio quarto enquanto o outro mordeu seu pescoço e agarrou a camisa de Erwin.

"Você está bem?" Levi perguntou, colocando Eren na cama.

A mudança de cheiro e atmosfera foi boa, mas não acalmou o coração acelerado de Eren. Os cheiros pré-cio fizeram seu próprio corpo mudar e reagir para se acomodar aos Alfas, por mais que ele odiasse. “Eu ...” ele tentou explicar, mas só acabou mordendo o lábio quando sentiu o líquido molhar sua box e encharcou sua calça. Ele não tinha certeza se queria se desculpar pelas respostas de seu corpo a Erwin e Farlan ou implorar a Levi para ajudá-lo a cuidar de sua excitação repentina. 

Levi podia obviamente sentir o cheiro e suas pupilas dilataram em resposta. Um estrondo baixo veio de sua garganta e ele lentamente ajustou Eren na cama para que pudesse montá-lo e prendê-lo entre dois braços. O nariz de Levi desceu até o pescoço de Eren, lambendo sua glândula de cheiro e cantarolando. "Você cheira tão doce ... Perto do seu  _ heat _ ... E aqueles filhos da puta quase o acionaram ..."

O coração de Eren palpitou com as palavras de Levi. Ele atraiu seu Alfa, e isso acalmou seus instintos selvagens. Sua mente começou a clarear sob o corpo de Levi, e ele sentiu como se estivesse se controlando novamente. "Estou perto", ele confirmou em um sussurro. "Mas você estará lá comigo desta vez ... certo?"

Levi ficou quieto por um segundo antes de sorrir genuinamente, "Eu vou."

Eren olhou para qualquer lugar menos diretamente para o Alfa e torceu para que a sala mal iluminada cobrisse suas bochechas vermelhas. “Que tal ... antes disso? Eu meio que quero lembrar ... tudo ... da primeira vez. Você sabe? E durante meu  _ heat _ ... as coisas ficam nebulosas. ”

Levi apoiou seu próprio peso em um antebraço e usou sua mão livre para afastar o cabelo dos olhos de Eren. "Eu sei."

"Então ... logo ... certo?" Eren tentou. Ele ficou mais ousado e confiante à medida que envelheciam, mas eles estavam tão próximos da realidade que ele se sentiu como um adolescente estranho de novo.

"O que você quiser, amor," Levi assegurou, acariciando o cabelo de Eren. “Agora, mais tarde, quando quiser.”

"A-agora?"

Os olhos de Levi se tornaram quase predatórios enquanto ele olhava para Eren. Aparentemente, ele não foi o único impactado pelo  _ rut _ de seus colegas de quarto.

* * *

Erwin e Farlan não deveriam causar nenhum tipo de interrupção. Eles deveriam ser colegas de quarto normais, sem complicações associadas. Levi e Erwin haviam trabalhado juntos anteriormente para garantir que seus  _ ruts _ fossem cronometrados de maneira adequada. Erwin até mesmo passou alguns dias com Farlan em seu quarto e isso nunca afetou Levi de forma tão dramática antes.

A presença de Eren, entretanto, mudou tudo como normalmente fazia.

Seu  _ rut _ deixou Levi no limite, oscilando entre calma e raiva inata. Ele sabia que Eren também era ativado de uma forma, movido por seus cheiros e instintivamente desejando satisfazer suas necessidades. Levi sabia que Eren não queria dizer isso, não pretendia reagir dessa forma. Ainda assim, isso colocou um fogo em sua barriga, no entanto.

Eren era _seu,_ tão primitivo quanto parecia. Levi se recusou a deixar qualquer outro Alfa chamar sua atenção. Sempre que eles chegavam perto de acasalar ou marcar, um formigamento no estômago de Levi sempre o alertava para esperar. Naquele momento, aquele formigamento não estava lá. Nada o estava segurando.

Eren não merecia uma foda áspera, alimentada por seu Alfa, sua primeira chance, embora fosse isso que estava passando na mente de Levi. Ele queria virar Eren de bruços e acasalar com ele como um leão no cio. Ele queria dominar seu companheiro e rasgar seu pescoço para criar uma marca tão profunda e proeminente que deixasse o mundo inteiro saber que Eren foi levado. Os dedos de Levi coçaram para segurar os quadris de seu Omega em um aperto contundente, segurando-o firme enquanto bombeava nele com força apaixonada. Era como se todo o relacionamento deles se desenvolvesse naquela noite, a noite em que Eren poderia finalmente ser oficialmente  _ dele  _ . A paciência de Levi estava fervendo e seu corpo doía para se  _ mover  _ e  _ tomar  _ .

Não, Eren merecia mais. Ele merecia uma noite cheia de toques calorosos e risadas estranhas enquanto eles se entendiam. Levi queria dar a Eren horas para  _ fazer amor _ e guardar a foda para seu cio. Tão estupidamente sentimental quanto parecia, ele queria dar a Eren uma noite inesquecível ao invés de assustar seu Omega com uma tomada áspera.

Não havia doçura suficiente no coração de Levi na época para dar a Eren algo assim. Tudo o que ele era capaz de fazer era algo selvagem, não algo quente ou macio. Ele teve que se concentrar em seu cheiro para torná-lo reconfortante ao invés de reivindicar pelo bem de Eren. Seu companheiro estava vulnerável naquele momento, depois de alguns drinques ele estava um pouco delirante, exausto e influenciado pelos cheiros de Erwin e Farlan. Isso puxou os instintos nutridores de Levi e empurrou sua agressão para o fundo de sua mente.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele percebeu que seu companheiro tinha adormecido sob ele.

No mais baixo sussurro, Levi lhe fez uma promessa: “Eu juro, Jaeger, é melhor você tomar cuidado. Vou te fazer ficar sem chão, porra. "

Seu companheiro roncou em resposta, enrolando-se contra Levi como de costume. O álcool em seu hálito e o cabelo oleoso estavam precisando desesperadamente de uma lavagem, mas ele ainda parecia tão fofo.

Mesmo assim, algumas coisas não mudaram.

“ _ Ere-bear _ , levante sua bunda e escove os dentes,” Levi cutucou, a voz ainda escura e rouca de seus feromônios protetores ainda correndo em suas veias. "Venha, vamos."

“ _ Lee-Lee _ ,” Eren choramingou, usando um apelido estúpido de sua infância como Levi tinha. Sua voz estava arrastada em sua sonolência. "Eu não quero."

"Que pena." Levi puxou a bunda de Eren e o levou até a porta do quarto. Eren usou suas mãos livres para abri-lo para que eles pudessem se esgueirar para o banheiro que compartilhavam. Ele colocou Eren no balcão e entregou-lhe uma escova de dente.

“Obrigado, mãe,” provocou Eren, os olhos ainda fechados em seu estado de cansaço. "Como posso te seduzir se você continua tentando cuidar de mim como uma criança?"

“Você já me seduziu,” Levi o informou, cutucando-o no nariz para ajudá-lo a acordá-lo. "Um pouco demais, às vezes." Ele se lembrou brevemente de como ficou furioso com Erwin e Farlan por estarem tão perto de Eren quando eles estavam tão perto de um  _ rut _ que ele quase arrancou suas mãos. Ele nunca soube que sentiria tanta raiva primitiva de seus amigos íntimos antes.

"Sim, eu sou realmente tão quente?" Eren perguntou, escova de dente pendurada em sua boca e espuma de pasta de dente em torno de seus lábios.

“Sim,” Levi respondeu sem dúvida.

Eren bufou com isso e terminou de escovar os dentes, passando a lavar o rosto e as mãos. “Meu  _ heat _ está bem perto ... deve ser a qualquer momento. Avisei meus professores ... e acho que devemos começar a nos preparar. Eu falei sério, no entanto. Antes de tudo começar ... eu quero você. Não quero que seja sobre alfas e ômegas ou  _ heats  _ e  _ ruts _ . Eu quero que seja apenas sobre nós. ”

“Só nós,” Levi concordou.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento e naquele momento de silêncio, eles puderam ouvir os gemidos obscenos de Farlan e grunhidos rosnados de Erwin.

“Oh merda, isso ficará marcado em minhas memórias para sempre,” Eren explodiu em gargalhadas.

“Ah, você nem sabe”, Levi o avisou, lembrando-se de todas as noites em que compartilharam seus hábitos juntos. "Fica pior."

"Pior?"

“Um Alfa no cio é uma dor incontrolável. Dois juntos, entretanto? Eles literalmente quebraram a cama de Erwin duas vezes e eu quase fui mordido algumas vezes porque meu cheiro ficou muito perto de seu quarto. Sem mencionar a bagunça que eles fazem no chão e no teto ... ”

"No teto?"

“Você não quer saber,” Levi deu um tapinha na cabeça de Eren e sorriu. “Vamos deixá-los se divertir hoje à noite, e então eles podem sofrer ao nos ouvir amanhã.”

"Amanhã?" Os olhos de Eren brilharam.

"Amanhã."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu finalmente criei meu instagram de resenhas, onde vou ir postando sobre as histórias que leio e assisto. Me sigam lá o user é @canecadourada.resenhas 
> 
> link: https://instagram.com/canecadourada.resenhas?igshid=yueeqercaj0d
> 
> Obrigada! 😘


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! FINALMENTE chegou o momento tão esperado! Recebam os refrescos. Espero que gostem, comentem e deixem kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures <3
> 
> Finalmente criei meu insta de resenhas, me sigam lá @canecadourada.resenhas

Eren merecia o mundo, e Levi tentaria de novo e de novo dar a ele, estando ele ciente disso ou não. Depois de organizar sua agenda para o  _ heat _ de Eren, comprar tudo que eles precisariam e passar a noite arrumando seu apartamento para isso, ele considerou isso satisfatório para a primeira vez de Eren. Seu corpo inteiro parecia estar tremendo com a energia primitiva, não apenas se preparando mentalmente para finalmente tornar Eren seu, mas também estabelecendo limites entre a área do apartamento deles e de Erwin e Farlan.

Antes de Eren voltar da aula, Levi se viu empurrando os sofás para formar uma barreira distinta no meio da sala de estar. Seria preciso escalar os móveis para chegar ao quarto dele e de Eren. Levi aspirou, espanou e usou um spray anti-feromônio em toda a área principal para se livrar da abundância de odores Alpha que fedia o local. Todo o tempo, ele definitivamente podia ouvir Erwin e Farlan transando um com o outro em seu quarto. Ele amaldiçoou as paredes finas de seu apartamento barato e saltou sobre o sofá para chegar ao seu quarto, onde instalou bloqueadores de cheiro ao redor do pequeno quarto e encheu sua gaveta de cabeceira de preservativos e lubrificante. Ele sabia que Eren tinha muito do mesmo em seu próprio conjunto de gavetas, silenciosamente se preparando para aquela noite desde que eles se mudaram para morar juntos.

O quarto não era um hotel cinco estrelas ou uma mansão luxuosa, mas era deles. Sua cama de tamanho normal com cobertores xadrez retidos no fantasma de seus aromas combinados. Uma estante cheia de seus filmes e livros estava pressionada contra a parede oposta ao lado de uma mesa cheia de trabalhos escolares de Eren. Levi começou a trabalhar arrumando cuidadosamente tudo, uma imagem vívida dele fodendo Eren contra a mesa o alertando para limpar tudo.

Ele suspirou ao pensar em como provavelmente entraria em um  _ rut _ influenciada pelo  _ heat _ de Eren, lembrando algumas vezes que isso tinha acontecido antes quando eles eram mais jovens. O cheiro de Eren em seu cio era irresistível para ele, chamando-o como uma sirene atraente ou uma buzina tão alta que não podia ser ignorada. Parecia um puxão físico, arrancando seu Alfa interno e afastando a lógica.

Uma horda de comida no canto da sala provou que o fato era verdade. Ele inconscientemente o empilhou em seu quarto durante todo o dia, satisfazendo sua necessidade interna de prover seu Omega. Enquanto crescia, ele lentamente percebeu que fazia isso por anos - sempre certificando-se de que Eren comesse antes dele sem pensar muito nisso, dizendo a Eren para terminar suas refeições para acalmar sua ansiedade, e sempre checando para ver o que Eren comia durante todo o dia em que ele não estava por perto para ver por si mesmo.

Em um mundo onde a modernidade se misturava aos impulsos primordiais de seus gêneros secundários, as habilidades inatas de sobrevivência e a necessidade dos Alfas de prover seus ômegas surgiram de novas maneiras das quais a maioria não estava ciente até que tiveram um momento de meditação para pensar sobre seus ações. Quando Levi realmente pensou sobre isso, ele serviu Eren por anos como um Alfa obediente desde que se conheceram. Bem, além de empurrá-lo para o chão e perguntar se ele estava pronto para outro chute na bunda. Ele bufou com a memória, perguntando-se como eles haviam feito isso até agora.

Quando ele ouviu o pequeno clique de Eren destrancando a porta da frente, ele saltou de volta para a sala principal para se colocar entre seu Omega e a sala de Alfas no cio do outro lado do apartamento. A porta se abriu e Eren entrou com sua mochila em uma mão e uma sacola de papel marrom na outra, equilibrando os dois objetos pesados sem nenhuma luta. Mesmo assim, Levi agarrou as duas mãos de Eren.

"Ei," Eren protestou. “Eu posso carregar isso, não é grande coisa. Espere ... ”O Omega examinou a mobília reorganizada, olhando entre Levi e a nova configuração. "Por que ... você fez algum tipo de cerca de sofá?"

Levi conduziu Eren em direção ao quarto deles, lentamente conduzindo-o o mais longe que pôde da porta do quarto de Farlan e Erwin. "O que tem isso?" ele perguntou mal-humorado. Ele esteve nervoso o dia todo e foi uma das poucas coisas que o fez se sentir um pouco mais à vontade. Levar Eren em segurança para o quarto deles também ajudaria a trazer paz para ele, se seu Omega se apressasse um pouco. Ele deixou a mochila de Eren na sala de estar, sem se preocupar em trazê-la. Eles não precisariam dela de qualquer maneira. 

"Você sabe que eles podem simplesmente pular nos sofás, certo?" Eren riu, recebendo a mensagem alta e clara. Ele caminhou sobre os sofás e entrou no quarto com um sorriso estupidamente lindo, provocando Levi o tempo todo. Não importa. Eren parecia alegre, mas seu cheiro dizia o contrário. Ele estava a poucos dias de seu cio e provavelmente podia sentir sob sua pele.

O quarto deles estava limpo como sempre e Levi percebeu como Eren rapidamente tirou as roupas que usava para a aula em troca de algumas mais confortáveis. Em vez de jogar suas roupas descartadas na lixeira, ele as entregou a Levi. O choque de cheiros nessas roupas, provavelmente por roçar em outras pessoas e em todos os lugares que ele esteve, não pertencia ao quarto deles. Levi colocou o saco de papel na cama e os levou direto para o armário na sala principal, onde a máquina de lavar estava parada. Ele os jogou direto na máquina e não se incomodou em lavar. Em vez disso, ele fechou o armário e voltou direto para o quarto onde encontrou Eren vasculhando o saco de papel que ele trouxe para casa. "Comprei tacos", anunciou com orgulho, "Achei que você estaria com fome."

“Morrendo de fome,” Levi concordou, embora ele não quisesse dizer necessariamente que precisava de comida enquanto olhava para os lábios carnudos de Eren.

Eles comeram rapidamente em antecipação, o acordo silencioso entre os dois pairando pesadamente no ar entre eles. Levi teria tentado namorar Eren um pouco melhor se soubesse como, além de apenas preparar o essencial para um  _ heat _ de uma semana. Velas teriam sido perigosas quando os dois realmente perderam o controle. Pétalas sobre os lençóis pareciam um desperdício. Uma garrafa de vinho parecia uma má ideia. Então, à sua maneira, deixar o quarto limpo e pronto era a forma de romance de Levi. Qualquer outra pessoa poderia ter ficado desapontada, mas Eren não. Ele mastigou alegremente, fazendo pequenos comentários sobre como tudo parecia bom e agradeceu a Levi por seus esforços. Eren jogou fora a sacola de comida e embalagens, reclamando quando Levi tentou fazer isso e alegou que não deixaria o Alfa fazer  _ tudo  _ para ele. Mesmo os dois minutos que levou para Eren sair da sala e voltar pareciam uma tortura, já que o Alfa dentro do coração de Levi gritava para Eren voltar para sua toca e nunca mais sair.

O sol estava se pondo lentamente, lançando um enorme laranja rosado em toda a sala que criou uma atmosfera suave e bonita. Isso iluminou o rosto de Eren da melhor maneira, destacando seu sorriso e olhos brilhantes, que eram duas das coisas favoritas de Levi.

"Eu acho que é melhor eu tomar banho," Eren finalmente quebrou o silêncio pacífico e se levantou da cama, "Você ... quer ir comigo?" O jeito que ele falava era tão recatado e tímido, algo que Levi não estava acostumado a ouvir na voz de Eren. Eren não representava o Omega típico na maioria dos dias, já que era barulhento, teimoso, cabeça dura e agressivo. Não havia nada de submisso em Eren Jaeger. Mas, para Levi, Eren deixou seu Omega interior aparecer um pouco. E uma vez que seu  _ heat _ finalmente atingiu o limite, Levi teve a sensação de que ele veria aquele lado dele desprotegido, sem proteção e livre.

Levi se levantou para bagunçar o cabelo de Eren e liderar o caminho para o banheiro. A cada hora que passava, sua natureza territorial e agressiva se tornava mais difícil de reprimir. Ele seria o único a deixar seu quarto primeiro, para se certificar de que a barra estava limpa para seu companheiro. “Idiota, claro que sim. Não pense que eu aguentaria te deixar sozinho tão cedo. "

Eren bufou e deixou Levi puxá-lo até o banheiro do outro lado do corredor. Era tão imaculado quanto o quarto deles, limpo com água sanitária e esfregado até brilhar. Eren ligou a água e esperou que seu pequeno chuveiro cuspisse água quente e vapor.

Enquanto eles esperavam, as mãos de Levi já estavam vagando para cima e para baixo nas laterais de Eren. Ele estava cansado de esperar, a besta dentro de si rosnando para assumir e  _ reivindicar  _ . Com um deslize suave e fácil, ele puxou a camiseta de Eren imediatamente. Eren foi junto com ele, facilitando o trabalho. Levi arrancou os seus com muito menos cuidado, satisfazendo suas necessidades primitivas com contato pele a pele enquanto segurava Eren perto.

Ele não era o único ansioso. Eren estava desabotoando suas próprias calças e as deixando cair aos seus pés. Os dedos do Omega se interpuseram entre eles, agarrando o botão e voando na calça de Levi também. Levi deixou, internamente se gabando de que Eren o queria tanto quanto ele queria Eren.

Ambos construíram um nível de conforto entre eles, abrindo-se de maneiras que não poderiam com os outros. Uma das poucas coisas sobre as quais eles não haviam sido abertos era sexo, já que ambos eram igualmente inexperientes, mas ansiosos para começar. Levi sabia algumas coisas que Eren gostava, mas havia muito território desconhecido para descobrir.

As calças de Levi caíram no chão e os dois ficaram de cueca. Em segundos, porém, Eren as arrancou no chão também e ficou sem jeito por alguns segundos silenciosos antes de agarrar Levi pelo pulso e puxá-lo para o chuveiro.

A água estava quente, o melhor que seu encanamento antigo conseguia no inverno e derramou sobre eles em uma chuva leve. O cabelo de Eren, que tinha crescido mais desde o início da escola, caiu sobre sua cabeça e pescoço, os fios mais longos quase alcançando seus ombros. Era bonito e macio quando seco, e Levi se pegou passando os dedos antes de ambos adormecerem na maioria das noites. Passando a mão pela sua para tirá-la do caminho, ele mal conseguiu tirar o braço do caminho no momento em que Eren o agarrou pelos quadris e o beijou rudemente nos lábios.

Em troca, Levi passou os braços em volta da cintura de Eren e empurrou seu Omega contra a parede do chuveiro. Sua língua escapou para dentro da boca de Eren, lambendo o Omega de brincadeira e, eventualmente, mordendo o lábio inferior de Eren. Ele puxou um pouco antes de deixar o lábio de Eren estalar contra seus dentes. Eren deixou um rosnado baixo e estrondoso escapar de sua garganta antes de se inclinar para frente para tomar os lábios do Alfa nos seus novamente.

Mesmo através de seus beijos, Levi podia sentir o doce aroma de morango que Eren exalava. A água quente derreteu todos os outros cheiros, deixando apenas Eren e Levi para trás. Para garantir, Levi lambeu os cantos da boca de Eren, descendo por sua mandíbula e indo até o pescoço, onde a glândula odorífera de Eren trabalhava sob a pele macia. Levi rodou no espaço, fazendo Eren gemer e apertar seus quadris juntos. Suas ereções empurraram uma contra a outra, causando arrepios na espinha de Levi. Ele continuou lambendo seu caminho para baixo e ao redor do pescoço de Eren, entretanto, tentado a deixar seus dentes afundarem em carne perfeita, marcando Eren como seu pelo resto de suas vidas. Ele queria reivindicar Eren, mostrar ao mundo o que era dele. E ele queria que Eren o marcasse de volta, amarrando-os para a eternidade.

Em poucos minutos, os dois estavam duros, desesperados e ofegantes por ar quando podiam. Apenas aqueles poucos beijos e lambidas fizeram Eren choramingar e chupar a clavícula de Levi. Levi se perguntou se era uma forma de se distrair da atração irresistível de marcar, marcar e acasalar.

A água quente desceu por seus corpos, deixando sua pele lisa e úmida. Levi passou as mãos para cima e para baixo dos ombros de Eren até suas mãos, afastando as mãos do Omega suavemente. “Vamos limpar você,” ele murmurou, pegando o sabonete que eles compartilhavam e uma bucha. Quanto mais rápido eles limpavam, mais rápido eles saiam do chuveiro e mais rápido eles caíam na cama juntos.

"Levi ..." Eren bufou, mas obedeceu. Ele deixou Levi passar para cima e para baixo em seu corpo com a bucha encharcada de sabão, esfregando a pele um pouco rudemente em sua pressa e determinação de tirar qualquer cheiro estranho de seu Eren. Para acelerar seus esforços, Eren lavou o cabelo com shampoo. Não demorou muito para esfregar o produto e enxaguar junto com a espuma de sabão em que estava coberto. Quando ele considerou bom o suficiente, ele bateu Levi contra a parede do chuveiro com tanta força que a fibra de vidro barata rangeu e amassou sob as costas de Levi. Eren beijou o Alfa com tanta força que os dentes deles bateram juntos e as línguas dançaram em uma confusão desordenada. 

Eren Jaeger seria para sempre o pirralho mais impaciente que Levi conhecia, e ele adorava isso. Eles esperaram tanto por aquele momento, o momento em que poderiam finalmente ficar juntos. Não havia mais tempo.

As mãos de Levi travaram nas coxas de Eren e Eren entendeu a mensagem rapidamente envolvendo seus braços em volta dos ombros de Levi. Com um suspiro fácil, Levi levantou Eren e começou a levá-los para fora do chuveiro. No caminho, Eren girou a maçaneta para desligar a água, mas a mente de Levi estava tão longe que ele não percebeu. Ele praticamente jogou Eren na cama, o Omega quicando um pouco quando ele pousou. Eren estava instantaneamente estendendo a mão para Levi, puxando-o para baixo para que eles pudessem se beijar novamente. Com cada pequeno beijo, a mão de Levi vagava mais e mais para baixo até que ele roçou passando a ereção de Eren e descendo entre suas bochechas encharcadas. Seus dedos deslizaram contra a entrada pulsante e gotejante de Eren com facilidade.

Eren mordeu o lábio, uma mensagem silenciosa para continuar. Eles já esperaram o suficiente. Foi a vez de Levi obedecer aos desejos de seu Omega, empurrando lentamente o dedo indicador no anel apertado de Eren como ele sonhou por tanto tempo. Ele podia sentir o calor natural de Eren através da passagem escorregadia, quase sugando-o como se pedisse silenciosamente por mais.

Seu companheiro iria fazê-lo perder o controle, ele tinha certeza. Homem e Alfa se uniram e lutaram um com o outro, um conflito entre agradar suavemente e lentamente Eren e finalmente tomar e reivindicar o Omega para si mesmo em um show bestial.

A determinação de Levi, no entanto, era incomparável enquanto ele não estivesse em um  _ rut _ . Eren teria a primeira vez mais doce que o Alfa poderia entregar antes que seu  _ heat _ começasse. E quando isso acontecesse, Levi sabia que provavelmente entraria em um  _ rut _ em uma resposta biológica.

Então, ele deslizou outro dedo em Eren, o que fez o Omega gemer. Rapidamente se tornou o som favorito de Levi e ele tentou arrastar mais, bombeando seus dedos para dentro e para fora em um ritmo constante, curvando-os experimentalmente e espalhando-os para abrir seu companheiro um pouco mais a cada empurrão e puxão. A metade inferior de Eren se moveu junto com ele e segurou Levi com força, beijando e beliscando quando podia, mas eventualmente caindo para trás para fechar os olhos e ofegar para se concentrar na sensação que fazia Levi confiante. Sabendo que estava fazendo um bom trabalho, ele continuou perseguindo os pequenos ruídos e padrões de repetição de Eren que especialmente faziam o Omega gritar.

“Levi, eu quero  _ você  _ ,” Eren choramingou com lindas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. “  _ Agora _ . ”

De alguma forma, Levi sempre soube que Eren seria exigente na cama e esse pensamento o fez sorrir. Em vez de provocar o Omega como ele meio que queria, seu corpo não permitiria. Quando ele puxou seus dedos, Eren fez um movimento para se virar para tornar mais fácil para eles, mas Levi agarrou seu quadril com firmeza. Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se perguntasse por quê. "Eu quero ver você," Levi explicou antes que Eren pudesse perguntar verbalmente. Embora fazer isso por trás possa ter sido mais simples e possivelmente mais confortável, não havia nenhuma maneira que ele deixaria de ver o rosto de Eren pela primeira vez.

Então, eles se ajustaram até encontrar um lugar confortável para Levi se segurar nos quadris de Eren e ajudá-los a se alinhar. Com as quantidades certas de lubrificante e preparação, ele sabia que seria seguro continuar.

Finalmente, ele começou a empurrar com um impulso lento e longo de seus quadris. No segundo que a cabeça de seu pênis deslizou para dentro do buraco de Eren, Levi viu estrelas. Parar não era uma opção enquanto ele continuava em frente, prendendo a respiração porque tudo que ele queria se concentrar era na pura sensação de sentir Eren o absorvendo. A umidade quente envolveu Levi em um prazer avassalador e não parou nem mesmo quando ele chegou ao fundo do poço .

Eren já estava ofegante, o rosto vermelho e os olhos tremulando fechados. Sua boca pendeu em um sorriso aberto e sua cabeça foi jogada para trás para expor seu pescoço. Vê-lo já extasiado além da crença aumentou a confiança de Levi e assegurou-lhe que o Omega não estava com dor. Era tudo o que ele precisava para lentamente recuar e avançar novamente, balançando-se lentamente para testar as reações de Eren e se deleitar com a sensação perfeita.

Se ele estivesse em um  _ rut _ ou se Eren estivesse em um  _ heat _ , eles não seriam capazes de agüentar tão lenta e intimamente. Eles não seriam capazes de se concentrar em nada além de foder o mais rápido e forte possível.

"Bom?" Levi expirou, mantendo um ritmo lento.

Eren soltou uma série de maldições em um longo gemido. "Porra, Levi," ele terminou, agarrando-se a qualquer parte do Alfa em que pudesse colocar as mãos. " Tão  _ bom. _ "

"Valeu a pena esperar?"

“Sim,  _ porra  _ , apenas não pare! É ...  _ incrível  _ ... ”

“ _ Você  _ é incrível,” Levi ronronou de volta, ganhando velocidade. Ele normalmente não ganhava um nó fora de um  _ rut _ , mas a familiar pressão e formigamento em sua metade inferior eram um aviso revelador.

Ele pegou o jeito de um impulso de ritmo constante, não muito rápido, mas também não lento de forma alguma. Cada empurrão veio com uma nova onda de prazer irresistível. Os pequenos ruídos e suspiros afiados de Eren quando Levi atingia os pontos certos eram tão viciantes quanto o próprio sexo.

E o  _ cheiro  _ na ambiente elevava cada pequeno toque e som. O doce perfume de morango de Eren combinou com o de Levi tão facilmente, afogando-os no conforto e na nostalgia do verão e aquecendo o quarto em nuvens espessas e inebriantes.

A mão de Eren desceu para acariciar seu próprio pênis, mas Levi a afastou com um bufo irritado e usou a sua própria. Ele estava determinado a dar ao seu companheiro tudo o que ele queria e deixar Eren sentar e tomar tudo que Levi pudesse dar a ele.

“Está vindo ... em breve ...” Eren choramingou, tentando mover seus quadris junto com os de Levi.

Por algum milagre, Levi conseguiu manter um ritmo constante enquanto acariciava o pau de Eren do jeito que ele sabia que o Omega gostava e não cedeu até que Eren estava agarrando os cobertores e gemendo o nome de Levi. Ele gozou várias vezes sobre o próprio peito, respirou fundo algumas vezes e finalmente olhou para Levi com as pálpebras pesadas e um sorriso.

Mas ainda não acabou. O nó de Levi estava prestes a se expandir a qualquer momento e ver Eren tão completamente fodido apenas acelerou o processo. Seu objetivo era satisfazer seu companheiro, e ele não percebeu que isso aconteceria tão rapidamente. Internamente, ele estava se envaidecendo e sorrindo, mas, por fora, ele só podia deixar seu queixo cair, voltar a mão livre para o quadril de Eren e firmar seu aperto.

"N-nó ..." Eren suspirou, sentindo a maneira como sua entrada se esticava para acomodar. “É ... bom pra caralho,” ele disse antes de deixar sua cabeça cair para trás novamente. A aprovação de Eren fez Levi gozar ali mesmo, derramando seu sêmen em fortes rajadas.

Eren sentou-se apenas o suficiente para agarrar Levi pelos cabelos e puxá-lo de volta para baixo para que o Omega pudesse beijá-lo em uma bagunça desesperada e desleixada. Levi devolveu cada beijo com igual ardor e permaneceu flexível sob a boca de Eren, levantando o queixo quando seu Omega começou a trabalhar ao longo dele e subindo por seu pescoço. Quando os lábios de Eren finalmente viajaram para sua glândula de cheiro, ele parou. O pequeno momento de hesitação foi apenas o suficiente para dar a Levi a chance de se opor. E então o Alfa permaneceu imóvel, Eren abriu bem a boca e  _ mordeu  _ a carne de Levi.

Os caninos enterrados em sua pele doeram no início, mas a dor floresceu em um calor que parecia diferente de qualquer outra coisa. A mandíbula de Eren travou, garantindo uma marca que duraria por toda a vida. O nariz de Levi pressionado com tanta força contra a pele de seu companheiro só trouxe outra onda de perfeição.

De uma maneira apressada, Eren o soltou. Ele lambeu os lábios e sustentou o próprio pescoço, como se não pudesse esperar mais para se tornar de Levi para o resto da vida. Nunca desapontando seu companheiro, Levi abriu sua boca para morder seu companheiro de volta. O sangue de Eren encheu sua boca quando ele rompeu a pele, mas ele sabia que sua saliva ajudaria a cicatrizar um pouco mais rápido e a cicatriz em um tom mais pigmentado do que uma cicatriz normal. Uma marcação era especial, eterna e um compromisso sério que Levi sabia que os dois estavam mais do que prontos para assumir. Levi soltou o pescoço de Eren e olhou sua companheira nos olhos. Os de Eren estavam confusos e sonhadores, relaxados no brilho posterior de seu primeiro acasalamento.

O coração de Levi também aqueceu ao ver Eren e sentir o início de seu vínculo. Uma vida compartilhada, uma alma compartilhada e uma espiada no que seu companheiro estava pensando e sentindo seria a maneira perfeita de começar sua vida juntos.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou, farejando o queixo de Eren.

“Eu também te amo,” Eren sussurrou de volta, brincando, dando uma lambida na ponta do nariz de Levi.

“Deixe-me pegar alguns curativos para nossos pescoços,” Levi suspirou, indo até a mesa de cabeceira.

Ele foi parado pela mão de Eren, no entanto. "Não vá muito longe," Eren murmurou, "Só ... fique aqui."

Não havia como ele rejeitar tal pedido. Ele se acomodou, certificando-se de não empurrar suas metades inferiores conectadas, e começou a correr suavemente os dedos pelo cabelo úmido de Eren. “Eu não irei a lugar nenhum,” ele prometeu. As bandagens poderiam esperar um pouco mais, ele decidiu. Eren era, e sempre seria, mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo concluído! Agora estamos nos 5 capítulos finais, vou sentir falta dessa fic (😭😭 ) e vocês?
> 
> Meu insta de resenha está funcionando, segue lá: canecadourada.resenhas

A mão de Levi remexeu nas gavetas da mesinha de cabeceira em busca dos suplementos médicos que havia jogado ali. Quando sua mão atingiu um pacote familiar, ele suspirou e apertou o nariz. “Esquecemos os preservativos”, ele gemeu.

"Quem se importa? Estou fazendo controle de natalidade, ”Eren deu de ombros, sem se importar em nada.

“Não é cem por cento eficaz,” Levi lembrou, caindo de volta na cama para que pudesse realmente olhar para seu companheiro. "Nós poderíamos usá-los para ter certeza, você sabe."

Eren balançou a cabeça, "Não quero."

“Mesmo que isso signifique que ainda há uma chance ...? Mesmo que seja uma chance baixa, ainda é uma chance. ”

Eren ficou quieto por um longo momento, e Levi apreciou o fato de que ele escolheu parar e pensar. Eren nunca foi o tipo de realmente ponderar sobre como se sentia sobre as coisas, usando sua reação instintiva para a maioria das decisões. Quando ele parecia ter uma opinião, ele deu a Levi os mais brilhantes olhos bonitos e um grande sorriso. “Se acontecer, aconteceu. Não acho que vá, mas ... Eu não ficaria chateado se acontecesse. Eu nunca disse que não queria ter um filho com você. ”

“Mesmo agora? Você ainda está na faculdade. Você tem sonhos, Eren. ” Levi beliscou o nariz de Eren, provocando. Não, não era provável. Mas imaginar uma família entre os dois não era um pensamento tão ruim.

“Então, hipoteticamente ... Quando for a hora certa ... Nós também não usamos anticoncepcionais,” Eren bateu na mão de Levi, liberando seu nariz. “Eu, uh ... não quero passar por um  _ heat _ sem o seu ... uh ...” Ele desviou o olhar timidamente, um forte rubor nas bochechas que Levi podia ver mesmo na sala mal iluminada. “Eu só quero ser ...  _ preenchido  _ e um preservativo meio que impede isso. Contanto que você ache que será capaz de se lembrar de me alimentar com o controle de natalidade, acho que podemos fazer isso com segurança durante a semana. ”

“Eu posso,” Levi prometeu e riu, “Eu vou. Vou enfiar o que você quiser em sua garganta. " A piada, com sorte, ajudaria Eren a relaxar. Seu  _ heat _ não precisava ser estranho ou doloroso, não com Levi por perto.

"Idiota," Eren riu, a tensão desaparecendo enquanto ele se derretia ao lado de Levi. “Então agora ... acho que devemos esperar,” Eren ansiosamente riu e bocejou. "Eu acho ... é melhor dormirmos."

“Certo,” Levi acariciou o cabelo de Eren algumas vezes, um pouco sobrecarregado com o quão cativante seu companheiro era. Uma família com Eren era um pensamento doce, que ele sonharia e deixaria para o futuro. O fato de Eren, a pessoa que desprezava seu gênero secundário, não se importar em ter seus filhos ... e até mesmo parecer animado com isso ... fez Levi sorrir.

* * *

Os cheiros do verão flutuavam ao redor de Eren da maneira mais amorosa e reconfortante, mas o sol do verão batia em sua pele a ponto de ele sentir como se estivesse queimando. Jogando um braço sobre os olhos, ele lutou para respirar corretamente devido ao calor implacável em torno de seu corpo. A maneira como sua pele parecia irradiar aquele mesmo calor insuportável só piorava as coisas. Não só a temperatura era desconfortável, mas a umidade embaixo dele também não era agradável. O suor cobria o cobertor sob ele e mais ao sul, seu lubrificante natural tinha encharcado o tecido e coberto sua bunda e coxas. Sua metade inferior doía e sua cabeça parecia leve. Eren culpou o sol de verão e lentamente abriu os olhos para perceber que não estava deitado sob o céu em um dia quente. Ele estava na cama com seu companheiro no meio da noite de outono, não no verão.

Ele suspirou e tentou somar dois mais dois, mas só conseguiu fazer as conexões mais básicas antes que sua cabeça começasse a doer. Ele estava na cama com seu Alfa, seguro em sua toca. O que eles deveriam fazer naquele dia? Ele tinha algo planejado? Por que ele ficava acordado tão tarde da noite? Por que seu pescoço doeu? Sua cabeça doeu de dor quando ele pensou muito sobre isso, então ele não tentou mais. Os cheiros na sala eram tão agradáveis, ele não sentiu a necessidade de se preocupar com nada além do fato de que precisava de seu companheiro para foder com ele.

Era a única coisa de que tinha certeza, a única coisa que poria fim a seu desconforto e inquietação. Ele sentiu como se seu corpo inteiro fosse queimar e seu coração se partir se ele não conseguisse o que precisava, mas o calor abrasador e seu corpo pesado trabalharam contra ele. "Alfa?" ele suspirou, tentando rolar para enfrentar seu companheiro atrás dele. Os nomes não vinham à mente, mas ele conhecia o cheiro de seu companheiro. Era algo que ele memorizou e desejou ao longo dos anos, um perfume que ele queria que o envolvesse constantemente como um cobertor quente. Esse cheiro pertencia a seu companheiro, a pessoa que poderia consertar tudo no mundo de Eren.

Uma mão se ergueu para agarrar o ombro de Eren, puxando-o de costas. Uma sombra escura pairou sobre ele, rastejando em cima dele e o rodeando para que Eren não pudesse pensar em nada além das mãos quentes sobre ele e a forma como sua metade inferior balançava sob um peso reconfortante. Uma explosão espessa de frutas cítricas escuras e doces fluiu sobre ele e o fez ofegar por mais. No entanto, era diferente de uma forma que entrava em conflito com as memórias de Eren. Um sabor picante subjacente revestia o brilho usual do perfume. Mesmo que ele raramente tenha sentido o cheiro antes, Eren sabia exatamente o que era. Ele estava lidando com um Alfa no  _ rut _ .

Seu interior vibrou com aprovação e prontidão enquanto seu corpo trabalhava para fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse para atrair o Alfa. A mente de Eren correu em torno do objetivo simples, mas crucial de acasalar, abandonando tudo o mais e se concentrando em uma tarefa. Ele soltou um pequeno gemido e mexeu os quadris novamente, seguindo o instinto ao invés da lógica, rolando-se sobre o estômago e erguendo a bunda no ar, apresentando-se da maneira mais selvagem possível.

Felizmente para ele, parecia funcionar. Mãos fortes agarraram seus quadris com força e segurança para ter certeza de que Eren não iria a lugar nenhum, o que ele definitivamente não iria. Mesmo assim, ele ronronou nas mãos e segurou os cobertores debaixo dele enquanto esperava impacientemente. “Alfa ...” ele lamentou, embora não ousasse se mover do aperto de seu companheiro.

“Omega ...” um rosnado baixo respondeu, a voz áspera e dominante como nada mais que Eren já tinha ouvido. Uma mão subiu pela espinha de Eren e seu pescoço, se enrolando para segurar seu rosto em direção aos travesseiros. Preso de uma maneira tão primitiva, Eren choramingou para expressar a necessidade insuportável crescendo em seu intestino e dilacerando seu coração. O calor iria comê-lo vivo e seu companheiro levaria tudo embora.

“Eren ...” ele disse a seguir, lenta e deliberadamente. Isso chamou a atenção de Eren, a mente tendo que ir mais longe do que antes. Seu companheiro disse seu nome, estava ciente o suficiente para lembrar seu nome mesmo em um  _ rut _ . “Ouça ... de perto ...” seu companheiro suspirou, as palavras saindo ásperas e roucas. "Eu vou cuidar bem de você ... Você não vai pensar em mais nada além de mim ... E você vai se sentir incrível pra caralho."

Com cada afirmação, uma explosão de energia vibrante atingiu todo o corpo de Eren. Ele murmurava em concordância todas as vezes, balançando a cabeça o melhor que podia com a mão em volta do pescoço.

“Então me chame pela  _ porra  _ do  _ meu  _ nome, então eu sei que você sabe quem está fazendo você perder a cabeça,” ele terminou com um tom mordaz e severo. A mente nebulosa de Eren entendeu tal tom e tentou destruir seu cérebro para agradar seu Alfa.

Nome ... nome ... nome ... Memórias do passado voaram em alta velocidade, um nome que ele repetiu várias vezes durante anos. O nome que ele gritou centenas de vezes, que saiu em acessos de risos e soluços dolorosos. A névoa em seu cérebro só o deixava lembrar a cadência, o ritmo, as sílabas. Ele as repetiu em sua mente, uma e outra e outra vez, até que fosse tudo que ele conseguia se lembrar.

“Levi,” ele sussurrou o nome com um sorriso. Uma onda de calor perfeito lentamente trabalhou contra o calor terrível. As temperaturas terríveis que costumavam comê-lo vivo estavam se tornando uma emoção cheia de prazer com seu companheiro tão perto, impulsos instintivos interiormente o elogiando por encontrar um companheiro ao invés de fazer qualquer coisa que ele pudesse para puxá-lo e ser punido por falhar.

“Bom garoto, Eren,” Levi elogiou, liberando seu aperto no pescoço de Eren e retornando ambas as mãos aos quadris. Parecia que seu companheiro estava sem paciência também. Em um impulso perfeito, Levi invadiu em Eren com facilidade. Levi não parou de empurrar até que estivesse totalmente dentro, fazendo Eren estremecer em torno da ereção e tentar controlar sua respiração.

Seu companheiro não o fez esperar mais pelo que ele mais precisava. Em uma velocidade vertiginosa, Levi puxou e empurrou nele implacavelmente, fodendo o fôlego para fora dele. Mudando seu peso para frente, Levi elevou-se sobre Eren para forçar o peso do Omega para frente e seus quadris para trás ao ponto de quase doer. As costas de Eren se dobraram, mas ele não se importou, ele enfiou o rosto nos travesseiros e soltou um gemido descarado. A nova posição trouxe novas faíscas de prazer enquanto Levi batia contra sua próstata, cada novo empurrão puxando-o para mais perto e mais perto da borda. Não demorou muito para deixar Eren gritando no travesseiro e vindo para os cobertores abaixo. Normalmente, isso o deixaria exausto, mas, em seu  _ heat _ , ele se recusou a deixar seu companheiro parar. Felizmente, Levi não o fez. Ele continuou empurrando sem parar, se envaidecendo no rastro do primeiro orgasmo de Eren.

Os cheiros na sala mudaram lentamente, mas perceptivelmente. O cheiro de morango de Eren estava coberto com o de Levi e cores de vermelho brilhante e laranja profundo passaram por seu campo de visão, como morangos doces e rechonchudos combinando com laranjas vermelhas. Foi inebriante e forçou todo o seu corpo a relaxar como se ele estivesse realmente bêbado.

Um rosnado baixo acima dele chamou sua atenção novamente, como se Levi pudesse ler sua mente e perceber que Eren estava à deriva. Eren choramingou em resposta, confirmando que ainda estava consciente e intensamente ciente da presença de seu companheiro. Levi se inclinou mais para baixo para lamber uma faixa gorda e úmida da pele encharcada de suor de Eren, de sua omoplata até o pescoço. Foi como um sinal silencioso de aprovação e todo o aviso que ele recebeu antes de Levi soltar um rosnado selvagem quando gozou.

A metade inferior de Eren estava quente, mas ainda ansiava por mais. No segundo que Levi saiu, ele se virou para encarar seu companheiro. Essa pequena ação estimulou algo em Levi quando o Alfa tinha uma mão travada no quadril de Eren e a outra em seu bíceps. Ambos os agarres foram suaves, mas firmes. "Não. Mexa, ”ele resmungou. "Você vai  _ ficar  _ ."

O corpo de Eren travou no lugar enquanto ele se lembrava do quão poderosas as palavras de Levi eram contra ele. A força que ele sentiu apenas algumas vezes antes comandou seu corpo a ficar parado, assim como Levi queria. Enquanto ele queria apenas girar para outra rodada, Levi viu o movimento como uma ameaça. Eren deveria ter deixado seu Alfa no cio liderar o  _ heat _ , mas Eren sempre seria Eren.

“Mais,” Eren exigiu de volta, expressando o que ele queria, mesmo que seus instintos não o deixassem se mover mais um centímetro. Ele não se importava com a ordem por vinculação, contanto que conseguisse o que queria no final. Enquanto Omegas normalmente ficavam sentados e deixavam seus Alfas cuidarem de seus  _ heats _ , Eren não era o tipo submisso.

Exalando pelo nariz, Levi ajustou Eren o suficiente para separar suas bochechas e deslizar seu pênis novamente. A plenitude repentina fez Eren estremecer novamente e ele permaneceu flexível sob o peso de seu companheiro enquanto Levi o puxava e empurrava até que Eren estava quase dobrado ao meio. Levi avançou para novas profundezas, puxando uma nova série de gemidos de Eren.

"Nó," Eren suspirou com lágrimas nos olhos. "N-nó." Isso satisfaria o desejo cortante de ser  _ preenchido  _ , para garantir que nenhuma gota de seu Alfa seria desperdiçada. Eren poderia finalmente preencher as necessidades que vieram junto com um  _ heat _ , finalmente capaz de conseguir exatamente o que queria ao invés de se contorcer de frustração por chegar tão  _ perto _ , mas não exatamente lá. Depois de alguns empurrões fortes, ele pôde sentir o nó que havia pedido. Como de costume, Levi nunca o deixou esperando.

Os dois prenderam a respiração nos lentos momentos que levou para o nó de Levi se recuperar e inchar. A euforia tomou conta de todo o ser de Eren e seus olhos lentamente se fecharam. Ele se concentrou em ouvir cada respiração de Levi, sentiu seu Alfa movê-los para que ele pudesse deitar por cima e adormeceu novamente.

* * *

O  _ heat _ de Eren não era nada como Levi esperava. Seu companheiro estava delirando quando se tratava de qualquer coisa além de ser fodido. Os feromônios de Eren levaram Levi a um  _ rut _ inegável, trazendo a besta Alpha e afastando sua própria lógica. Quando Eren desceu da primeira onda de calor, Levi também. Sua necessidade de cuidar de Eren estava acima de sua necessidade de foder com ele, e sua mente estava correndo para chegar a um plano decente de como sobreviver ao resto do  _ heat _ . A saúde e o bem-estar de Eren vinham em primeiro lugar, e Levi se dedicou a não decepcionar.

Quando seu nó finalmente desapareceu e sua cabeça lentamente clareou, Levi se afastou apenas para pegar uma garrafa de água. Passaram-se apenas algumas horas, mas ele ainda queria persuadir seu companheiro a se manter hidratado. Entre suor, lubrificação e alguns orgasmos, Eren tinha que estar com pouco líquido.

“Eren, amor,” Levi sussurrou, serpenteando atrás de Eren para que pudesse se sentar com as costas contra a parede com a cabeça de Eren em seu colo. Mesmo em seu sono, Eren obedeceu ao comando de seu companheiro e acordou com olhos questionadores. “Vamos lá, beba,” Levi empurrou a borda da garrafa até a boca de Eren e ajudou a segurá-la firme enquanto Eren bebia tudo. “Bom,” Levi elogiou, jogando a garrafa vazia de lado. Ele acariciou o cabelo de Eren, olhando curiosamente para seu companheiro.

Eles haviam passado tantos  _ ruts _ e  _ heats _ separados, era meio mágico passar um juntos. Não houve tentativas frenéticas, ainda que falhadas, de trazer prazer ou alívio a si mesmo. Não havia desejo de alguém para ajudá-lo a superar isso. Em vez disso, eles estavam felizes e satisfeitos um com o outro.

“Levi ...” Eren bocejou, piscando algumas vezes enquanto parecia lutar entre sua névoa de calor e a realidade. “Eu te amo,” ele murmurou, esfregando o rosto na coxa de Levi. Com uma inspiração profunda, Eren sorriu e parecia tão fofo que os dedos de Levi coçaram para agarrá-lo e tomá-lo novamente.

Em vez disso, Eren se virou até que seu rosto estivesse enterrado na virilha de Levi. “Cheira  _ tão bem _ ,” Eren falou lentamente, levando o pau meio duro de Levi em sua boca.

"Puta que pariu, Eren," Levi respirou fundo, não esperando o golpe espontâneo. Não foi desagradável de forma alguma, apenas uma surpresa. Eren apenas cantarolou em resposta, sugando e lambendo até Levi ficar totalmente duro novamente. Quando ele estava, Eren se empurrou para cima e para longe, apenas para se jogar de volta no colo de Levi.

“De novo,” ele comandou, levantando sua bunda apenas o suficiente para Levi posicionar seu pênis para que Eren pudesse deslizar para baixo sobre ele.

"Filho da puta carente, não é?" Levi falou docemente, entusiasmado com a ansiedade de seu companheiro.

“Só para você,” Eren respondeu, um tanto coerente em comparação com a primeira rodada. Ele agarrou os ombros de Levi e se ergueu para cima e para baixo, montando em seu companheiro e usando-o para chegar ao seu próprio orgasmo. Não só era bom, mas estava quente como o inferno e Levi não conseguia parar de olhar para a expressão de felicidade no rosto de Eren.

Essa expressão era destinada apenas a ele, uma que ninguém mais veria. Os olhos famintos de Levi dançaram sobre a pele beijada pelo sol de Eren, ronronando com o fato de que ele era o único que poderia tocá-la. Ele deixou uma série de beijinhos sobre os ombros de Eren, deixando sua marca invisível em ambos antes de acariciar os braços de Eren e subir em seus lados. Seus dedos encontraram os mamilos de Eren e começaram a beliscar e puxar levemente, o que fez Eren jogar sua cabeça para trás e abrir a boca em um grito silencioso.

"Você gosta disso?" Levi riu, incapaz de se cansar das reações de Eren. Eram todos para ele e somente ele, um pensamento possessivo, mas derivado de seu Alfa interior. Inclinando-se para frente, Levi pegou o mamilo esquerdo de Eren em sua boca e provocou o pequeno botão com a língua antes de começar a sugar. Isso deixou Eren selvagem o suficiente para que ele viesse entre eles, encharcando seus estômagos e peitos com jatos de gozo.

Depois de algumas respirações cansadas, Eren pode responder, "Sim, eu gosto disso." Com uma risadinha, ele caiu para frente para descansar a testa no ombro de Levi, mas seus quadris continuaram se movendo em pequenos círculos para algum tipo de fricção.

Colocando as duas mãos na bunda de Eren, Levi assumiu e moveu Eren em seu pau. As estocadas lentas e metódicas eram completamente diferentes da foda frenética que tinham feito antes. Foi bom, fácil e mais íntimo. Ele poderia fechar os olhos e se concentrar em como era quente, úmido e fodidamente fantástico estar envolto em seu belo companheiro. Ele podia sussurrar cada pequena palavra doce que vinha à mente, algo que ele normalmente não faria fora do quarto.

“Só um pouco ... descanso ... e eu vou querer mais,” Eren avisou suavemente, beijando a marca no pescoço de Levi. Ele olhou para cima para que seus olhares pudessem se encontrar, fechando a distância entre seus lábios para beijá-lo. "Eu não poderia ter pedido um Alfa melhor, você sabe."

Foi a coisa perfeita para Levi ouvir. Afirmação de que ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho, de que estava mantendo Eren feliz.

A maioria das pessoas pensava que os  _ heats _ eram como um presente, algo que um Omega deu a um Alfa. Levi não achava que fosse verdade. Ele pensava nisso como sua responsabilidade, como companheiro de Eren, cuidar da pessoa que amava e transformar a semana dolorosa e frustrante que ele teve que suportar em algo mágico e cheio de prazer.

Ele esperava reinar sobre o Alfa bestial dentro de seu coração e reter pensamento consciente o suficiente para fazê-los passar por isso de maneira segura, sem interrupções ou complicações. Afinal, era o que Eren merecia.

Seu Omega cochilou com o rosto aninhado no pescoço de Levi, respirando suavemente sobre a marca que ele havia feito horas antes do início de seu cio. Levi nem mesmo tentaria remover seu pau da bunda de Eren, não queria perturbar a soneca de Eren. Além disso, definitivamente não era desconfortável de forma alguma. Parecia que eles deveriam ficar presos um ao outro, completamente entrelaçados.

Levi agarrou um cobertor quase seco para colocar sobre os ombros de Eren, fazendo todo o esforço para permanecer o mais imóvel possível. Uma vez que ele cobriu seu companheiro, ele relaxou contra a parede com os olhos fixos na porta. Com Eren em uma posição tão vulnerável, seus instintos se recusavam a deixá-lo adormecer e, em vez disso, ficariam de guarda. Pelo resto da duração do  _ heat _ de Eren, ele faria qualquer coisa para manter seu companheiro feliz.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Mais um capítulo atualizado, espero que gostem, lembrem de comentar e deixar kudos. Obrigada e estejam segures!
> 
> Meu insta de resenhas: @ canecadourada.resenhas

Sem ter certeza de quantos dias se passaram, Eren apertou os olhos na escuridão com os olhos secos e a bexiga cheia. Amaldiçoando sob sua respiração de quanto seu corpo inteiro doía, ele adivinhou que estava entre ondas de calor. Conforme as horas passavam, ele lentamente ganhou mais e mais consciência e intervalos mais longos entre a necessidade insuportável de foder. Esses intervalos deixavam entrar todas as sensações corporais que o  _ heat _ bloqueava - dor, fome, sede ... Tudo doía, e ele mal conseguia se lembrar do dia anterior (ou dias, ele percebeu) a não ser memórias vagas e oníricas.

Ao lado dele, Levi parecia dormir profundamente. Eren se perguntou por quanto tempo ele se forçou a ficar acordado, extremamente ciente da incapacidade de Levi de dormir tanto quanto antes. Baseado puramente no cheiro, ele estava em um  _ rut _ , o que significava que Eren não era o único influenciado por impulsos instintivos. De qualquer maneira, ele percebeu que deixaria Levi dormir enquanto ele cuidava de si mesmo pela primeira vez. Levi merecia algumas horas de descanso ininterrupto, especialmente depois de lidar com Eren por tanto tempo.

O mais silenciosamente que pôde, Eren lentamente se esgueirou do colchão e atravessou o quarto na ponta dos pés para chegar até a porta. Ele a destrancou, estremecendo com o alto  _ clack _ que a velha trava fez. Isso não pareceu perturbar Levi de forma alguma; o Alfa nem se mexeu durante o sono. Com um pequeno suspiro de alívio, Eren girou a maçaneta o mais lentamente possível para ficar em silêncio.

Uma onda de cheiro escuro e cítrico caiu sobre ele inesperadamente seguido por uma voz áspera e cortante que fez com que um arrepio subisse por cada ponto da espinha de Eren. " _ Onde diabos você pensa que está indo? _ " Duas mãos bateram na porta de cada lado da cintura de Eren, prendendo-o e fechando a porta. Entre a agressão irradiando do corpo de Levi e a forma como suas palavras agiam como uma corrente ao redor de cada um dos músculos de Eren, Eren congelou, quisesse ou não.

"Banheiro", ele respondeu baixinho, a voz menor do que ele pretendia.

O rosto de Levi passou por uma variedade de expressões até que ele pousou em uma que Eren classificaria como _ exasperado _ . “Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem mim”, ele disse simplesmente, como se fosse um fato bem conhecido que eles aprenderam no ensino fundamental.

“Eu vou quando tiver que mijar,” Eren disparou de volta, a confiança aumentando enquanto Levi se acalmava.

"Eu já vi você fazer isso antes, então qual é o problema?"

"  _ Levi _ , " Eren lamentou, batendo a cabeça no peito de seu Alfa. "Posso ir ao banheiro em paz?"

“Tudo bem,” seu companheiro suspirou depois de um momento de pensamento. "Mas estou parado do lado de fora da porta."

Eren o encarou, dando-lhe  _ aquele _ olhar para expressar o quão bobo isso soou.

“Não há apenas um, mas  _ dois  _ Alfas no cio do outro lado da sala, e um neste quarto,” Levi lembrou amargamente, parecia que seu Alfa interior estava tomando as rédeas novamente. “E por mais que eu confie em meus amigos para não pular em você, eu nunca vou confiar em alguém quando se trata de você em seu  _ heat _ . E não confio em mim mesmo para não arrancar suas gargantas em algum tipo de luta. ”

“Tudo bem, você pode guardar a porta,” Eren cedeu, erguendo o queixo para deixar o cheiro de Levi marcá-lo. Ele sabia que seu companheiro queria, previu o movimento e reagiu sem pensar muito nisso. A língua de Levi estava em seu pescoço em um instante, e depois desceu por seu pescoço. Foi a marcação mais completa que ele já havia feito e quanto mais durava, mais desconfortável o intestino de Eren se tornava. “Ok, ok, isso está bom,” ele tentou se afastar, mas isso não era uma boa ideia, pois isso só lhe rendeu um rosnado e um bufo de seu companheiro que claramente não havia terminado. Depois de mais alguns segundos, muito longos, Eren estava correndo pelo corredor com Levi atrás, literalmente guardando a porta do banheiro como seu próprio cão de ataque pessoal.

Eren brevemente se lembrou de seu primeiro  _ heat _ , passado no quarto de Levi com seu melhor amigo guardando a porta o tempo todo. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam e ele ria disso um pouco consigo mesmo, enquanto cuidava de todos os aspectos de sua higiene pessoal. Eren tinha certeza de que outra onda de calor iria atingi-lo em algum momento, deixando-o praticamente sem valor.

No minuto em que Levi ouviu a descarga do vaso sanitário e a pia começar a funcionar, ele estava se intrometendo e os bloqueando ao trancar a porta. Eren teria se sentido envergonhado por ser visto totalmente nu em plena iluminação, mas suas reservas haviam praticamente desaparecido após sua primeira vez juntos. O  _ heat  _ era a coisa mais reveladora de se suportar, confiando tudo à pessoa com quem se passa. Depois de um  _ heat _ , Eren não tinha muito mais a esconder sobre seu corpo. Além disso, era Levi.

“Você demorou muito,” Levi reclamou, o que era um pouco cativante, já que Eren não conseguia ouvir seu companheiro reclamar muito.

“Eu não consigo muito tempo assim, então achei melhor saboreá-lo,” Eren riu de volta, pegando sua escova de dente do copo na pia. "Não consigo nem lembrar se escovei os dentes ontem ..."

"Você fez. Exceto que você tentou engolir profundamente a porra da coisa e chorou quando eu a puxei, ”Levi respondeu categoricamente, pegando sua própria escova de dente. "Foi preciso muito suborno e eu tive que escová-los para você, mas conseguimos."

Eren bufou, segurando uma gargalhada. Ele não tinha energia para ficar envergonhado com isso. Além disso, foi muito gentil da parte de Levi cuidar tão bem dele. “Sim, isso soa como Eren do  _ heat _ ,” ele suspirou, empurrando sua escova de dente na boca para tirar o gosto horrível de sua boca. "Com o que você me subornou?" ele perguntou por curiosidade.

“Eu não permitiria que você engolisse a escova de dente, mas deixaria que você  _ me  _ engolisse”, Levi deu de ombros com um pequeno sorriso. A cada minuto em que ficavam a sós, ele parecia ficar mais calmo e relaxado. A brincadeira era tão boa e fez o coração de Eren palpitar. Isso o fez perceber o quão sexy era Levi ser tão casual, mas tão atraente, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Idiota," Eren deu ao Alfa um empurrãozinho brincalhão antes de terminar de escovar os dentes e partir para a caça sob a pia do banheiro pelo kit de primeiros socorros que eles mantinham lá.

“Aqui,” Levi interrompeu a busca segurando duas grandes pílulas azuis e um copo d'água.

Eren se levantou para inspecionar a medicação familiar e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Eles foram fabricados especificamente para aliviar a dor que veio junto com o  _ heat _ de um Omega e ajudaram a produzir os hormônios de que ele precisava para se manter saudável enquanto suportava. “Eu não sabia que ainda tinha alguns desses. Achei que tinha esquecido de pegar alguns.”

“Você esqueceu, idiota. Eu comprei outro dia, ”Levi deu de ombros, colocando os comprimidos na mão de Eren. “Eu os vi quando estava pegando todo o resto e imaginei que algum extra não faria mal. Tem vitaminas também. ”

“Você é um salva vidas,” Eren sorriu, tomando os comprimidos e bebendo o copo inteiro de água. Ele podia sentir sua cabeça ficando mais leve a cada minuto que passava e sabia que seu controle sobre a realidade iria desaparecer rapidamente. "Voltar para a cama?" ele sugeriu. Mesmo que ele quisesse um banho, ele sabia que não tinha tempo.

Levi não disse nada, mas sua linguagem corporal concordou ansiosamente e ele conduziu Eren para fora do pequeno banheiro e de volta para sua sala. Eren piscou algumas vezes, percebendo que o lugar parecia ter sido saqueado por lobisomens. A cama havia se transformado em um ninho literal de cada pedaço de tecido que existia em seu quarto, pilhas de roupas e cobertores jogados juntos ao acaso ao redor do colchão. Eles cheiravam fortemente a seus aromas combinados, principalmente de Levi, e pareciam surpreendentemente secos em comparação com a aparência de Eren geralmente depois de passar um  _ heat _ sozinho. Seus pisos, no entanto, eram uma história diferente, pois toalhas molhadas estavam espalhadas, bem como roupas manchadas e um rolo de bandagens ensanguentadas descartadas.

“Isso deve ser uma tortura para você,” Eren percebeu, olhando para Levi com curiosidade.

Com a mais espessa camada de sarcasmo colorindo seu tom, Levi bufou, "Sim, ter que passar horas a fio fodendo meu lindo companheiro até que ele chore é simplesmente  _ o pior _ ."

Inesperadamente, ele agarrou Eren pelo meio e trouxe os dois de volta para a cama. Depois de um pequeno ajuste, Eren se enrolou no peito de Levi e bocejou. "Você conseguiu dormir muito?" ele perguntou, sabendo o quão terrivelmente  _ carente  _ ele ficava durante os  _ heats _ . Eren podia apostar que Levi não tinha descansado muito desde que começou.

“Não importa,” Levi respondeu vagamente. Ele ainda estava escondendo o Alfa no cio atrás de um rosto calmo, Eren sabia. Foi preciso muita força para conter um desejo tão primitivo, mesmo que fosse apenas por alguns minutos.

“Se você precisa dormir, durma. Tenho certeza de que posso cuidar de mim mesmo. Provavelmente temos alguns consolos por aqui ou algo assim ... ”Eren fez um movimento para olhar debaixo da cama quando foi pego pelo pulso e puxado de volta ao lugar.

“  _ Não  _ ,” o tom de Levi estava impassível como sempre, mas misturado com um rosnado. Ele beliscou a ponte do nariz com a mão livre, organizando seus pensamentos, antes de pegar Eren em seus braços e segurá-lo com força. “Eu sou seu Alfa, então deixe-me cuidar de você. OK? Eu sei que você gosta de fazer as coisas sozinho, mas ... ”

"Eu entendi," Eren interrompeu, incapaz de parar de sorrir. Levi realmente era irresistivelmente doce, à sua maneira. Ele ergueu o queixo apenas o suficiente para beijar o queixo de Levi. Mesmo que seu companheiro fosse mais baixo do que ele, Eren sempre terminava com o rosto enterrado no peito de seu companheiro. Suas pernas se enredaram naturalmente e confortavelmente, encaixando-se como duas peças perfeitas. "Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?"

“Dois dias,” Levi respondeu lentamente, como se ele mesmo tivesse que pensar nisso. “Talvez três. Não tenho certeza. O que você lembra?"

Um rolo de memórias difusas veio à mente, todas sujas e deliciosas. “Tem sido ... um  _ heat _ muito bom”, disse ele pela primeira vez. "Isso é o que eu me lembro."

"Bom," Levi respirou, um sorriso relaxado curvando-se ligeiramente em seu rosto. Seus músculos relaxaram e seus olhos se fecharam. Simplesmente assim, ele adormeceu.

Eren se certificou de ficar o mais imóvel possível, fechando os olhos e derretendo no aperto de Levi. O quarto ao seu redor era tão reconfortante que era difícil não sentir sono, especialmente porque a medicação fazia sua mágica. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o quão sortudo ele tinha sido. Algumas pessoas passaram vidas procurando por sua alma gêmea, mas Eren (quer ele percebesse ou não) tinha a sua o tempo todo.

* * *

Depois de se acostumar a ser acordado por um Omega exigente e excitado, foi estranho acordar em um quarto silencioso. A luz da manhã espiava através das cortinas pesadas, lançando uma linha perfeita de luz quente em todo o quarto. Levi, sonolento, olhou para o quão sujo tudo estava e, pela primeira vez, não conseguiu encontrar em seu coração para se importar. Todas as suas energias foram feitas reféns por Eren, e ele estava bem com isso. Fosse para mantê-lo saudável, satisfeito ou gritando por um orgasmo após orgasmo, Levi gastaria cada pedacinho de seu ser para fazer do  _ heat _ de seu companheiro uma boa experiência pela primeira vez.

Eren costumava reclamar deles, temendo os poucos dias em que fosse colocado fora de serviço devido aos impulsos de seu próprio corpo. Levi tentou encontrar maneiras de torná-lo melhor, embora nada pudesse se comparar à sua presença. Finalmente, parecia que seu companheiro estava se divertindo durante o  _ heat _ e Levi sentiu uma pontada de orgulho pulsar em seu coração com o pensamento.

Exatamente quando Levi ousou fechar os olhos novamente na esperança de conseguir mais alguns momentos de descanso, os quadris de Eren começaram a formar pequenos círculos em sua coxa. Morangos doces voaram ao redor deles, o único aviso que Levi teve antes de seu companheiro praticamente pular sobre ele. Eren se afastou de uma maneira rápida, mas estranhamente graciosa, antes de se jogar em cima de Levi para que ele pudesse montar nos quadris do Alfa e se inclinar para devorar a boca de Levi.

O movimento rápido fez a cabeça leve de Levi girar, mas seu Alfa interior assumiu o controle e o usou como uma marionete. Suas mãos agarraram os quadris de Eren para estabilizá-lo e impedi-lo de tombar. Seus lábios encontraram os de Eren em beijos famintos, perfeitos e harmoniosos por um curto tempo antes de Eren torná-los mais desleixados e úmidos como se silenciosamente expressasse seu desespero. Suas mãos agarraram os ombros de Levi, implorando por algum tipo de ação.

Levi balançou as pernas para se pendurar na beirada da cama e se agarrou a Eren com um aperto de torno. “Espere aí, querido, nós vamos levantar,” ele saiu antes de colocar os dois de pé. Levi carregou Eren até a mesa compartilhada e o sentou nela. Eren estremeceu quando a madeira fria atingiu sua bunda, mas superou isso rapidamente, lambendo a mandíbula de Levi.

Eles estavam sem toalhas e Levi não queria sujar a cama. Então, para agradar sua aberração interior limpa, assim como Eren, ele percebeu que a escrivaninha funcionaria bem. Eren leu sua mente e já estava se mexendo para se virar e se inclinar sobre ela, estragando as preliminares a favor de ir direto ao ponto.

Levi não se importou. Seus dedos percorreram a coluna de Eren tão levemente que fez o Omega estremecer sob a ponta de seus dedos. Eles enfeitaram a bunda de Eren e entre as bochechas já molhadas, e finalmente mergulharam em seu buraco. Dois dedos deslizaram facilmente, e ele empurrou algumas vezes apenas para ter certeza de que não machucaria Eren de forma alguma. Uma vez que suas preocupações foram suprimidas, ele não perdeu um momento em empurrar seu pênis para dentro. Levi não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele teve uma ereção e, francamente, ele não se importava, contanto que estivesse pronto para Eren. Ele tentou o seu melhor para permanecer consciente o suficiente para ser responsável, mas ainda assim desapareceu dentro e fora das neblinas induzidas pelo  _ rut _ indistinto.

“  _ Mais forte _ ,” Eren já estava ofegante antes que Levi pudesse dar três estocadas.

Levi tinha  _ certeza  _ de que apenas Alphas tinham a rara habilidade de usar técnicas de submissão por palavras em outras pessoas. Ele tinha certeza de que Omegas não poderiam fazer tal coisa. Mas quando Eren disse  _ mais forte _ , o corpo de Levi saltou para frente como se ele não tivesse escolha. Ele empurrou com tanta força que Eren se mexeu na mesa e teve que tomar um segundo para recuperar o fôlego depois. Assim que o fez, ele gemeu exigindo: "Mais!"

Com uma mão, ele segurou o quadril de Eren para mantê-los firmes. O outro veio até o cabelo de Eren, puxando para trás apenas o suficiente para forçar a cabeça de Eren um pouco para trás. Foi um aperto que forçou seu companheiro à submissão e fez suas costas se curvarem de forma tão bonita. Se Eren queria mais, Levi planejava entregar.

Em uma velocidade vertiginosa, ele se empurrou em Eren implacavelmente. Ele não pulou uma batida ou diminuiu a velocidade enquanto observava seu Omega lentamente desmoronar. As palavras se transformaram em gemidos ininteligíveis que se transformaram em uma série de suspiros e respiração ofegante. Eren segurou a ponta da mesa na frente dele e permaneceu obediente sob as mãos de Levi, não ousando se mover um centímetro enquanto o Alfa o fodia.

"Porra, Eren, sentir você é tão bom," Levi sibilou. Tão bom que tornava difícil durar muito. As entranhas quentes de Eren pressionaram contra seu pênis tão bem, massageando contra o eixo e fazendo seu corpo inteiro formigar de prazer. De alguma forma, depois de toda a foda deles, Eren ainda se sentia apertado e suas paredes abraçavam Levi e pareciam puxá-lo para dentro. Tudo sobre seu companheiro fazia com que a pressão crescente em seu abdômen aumentasse, fosse o jeito que seu cheiro flutuava ao redor de Levi como um nuvem ou como a linha espessa de luz do sol brilhando fez a pele de Eren brilhar. Eren era tão fodidamente perfeito que colocava os anjos sob vergonha. E enquanto seu Omega clamava em seu orgasmo, Levi sabia que soava melhor do que qualquer maldita canção que um anjo pudesse cantar. Isso o levou ao limite, derramando-se sobre Eren em alguns puxões curtos e sacudidos.

Os ossos de Eren amoleceram e ele pareceu perder todo o controle muscular. Levi puxou cuidadosamente (o que foi recebido com um choro de desaprovação de Eren) e o levantou mais uma vez e carregou os dois para a cama, caindo desajeitadamente.

“Eu não ganhei o seu nó,” Eren resmungou, arrastando-se ainda mais para a cama até que pudesse caber todos os seus membros dentro do ninho que eles de alguma forma montaram.

Levi o seguiu, deslizando para cima e acariciando Eren por trás. “Próxima rodada,” ele prometeu. "Da última vez que dei a você um, você não teve paciência o suficiente para que ele diminuísse e quase se machucou tentando ir para outra rodada imediatamente."

“Mas é  _ tão bom _ ,” Eren cantarolou, virando-se apenas o suficiente para olhar Levi nos olhos, sorrir e beijá-lo na bochecha. Não demorou muito para ele cochilar de novo, embora provavelmente acordasse em vinte minutos com uma necessidade reanimada de mais.

Os dias estavam passando mais rápido do que Levi poderia ter imaginado. Tudo era um borrão, passando em ondas. As sensações foram amplificadas, a realidade distorcida e tudo isso combinado para ser uma experiência celestial. A melhor parte disso era que ele poderia passar com alguém que amava, aquele que ele amou o tempo todo, quer percebesse ou não. Levi fechou os olhos e dormiu com um sorriso, sabendo o quão sortudo ele era por compartilhar algo tão lindo com a pessoa que ele sempre considerou ser sua alma gêmea.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! Mais um capítulo atualizado e por favor não me matem! Não se esqueçam de comentar e deixar kudos, semana que vem sai mais um capítulo. Obrigada e estejam segures <3

Ninguém nunca avisou Eren o quanto seu corpo doeria após o  _ heat _ , nem mencionou o quão  _ sozinho  _ ele se sentiria no primeiro dia sem Levi ao seu lado. O Alfa teve que voltar às aulas enquanto Eren ainda tinha um dia livre de folga para se recuperar. Levi disse que mataria aula, mas Eren o forçou a ir naquela manhã alegando que ele ficaria bem. Ele não queria ser carente ou indefeso, insistindo que ficaria bem sozinho.

Bem, ele não estava, porra.

Ele gemeu no travesseiro de Levi em frustração, chateado com o cheiro cítrico rançoso e como ele perdeu a graça em comparação ao real. A semana que passaram juntos foi um grande borrão de felicidade e terminou cedo demais para o seu gosto. Os tremores secundários ainda estavam passando, o que o deixou praticamente inútil além de perambular pelo quarto e ficar de mau humor. Ele se encolheu de arrependimento ao se lembrar da conversa que teve com Levi antes de o Alfa sair para a aula.

_ “Não gosto de deixar você aqui ... vulnerável,” Levi resmungou, colocando as calças pela primeira vez em alguns dias. Ele parecia exausto depois de uma longa noite estudando para um exame em meio a dar amor para Eren. Levi chegou a chamar um táxi para levá-lo ao campus, apenas para que ele pudesse estudar no curto trajeto até lá ao invés de perder tempo andando ou dirigindo sozinho. _

_ “Eu não estou vulnerável,” Eren contestou teimosamente, nunca gostando de ninguém inferir que ele era fraco de alguma forma. "Eu só estou cansado. Vá para a aula. Reclame com o seu professor sobre como é injusto você ter que fazer esse exame imediatamente. Vou dormir e você vai voltar antes mesmo que eu perceba. ” _

Bem, ele adormeceu por uns bons dez minutos antes de acordar em pânico absoluto por estar sozinho. Mesmo depois de pensar logicamente na situação, essa inquietação não morria. Seus músculos ficaram tensos e se recusaram a relaxar. Sua cabeça doía a cada pequeno movimento, forçando-o a ficar congelado no lugar. Dores estranhas que ele não esperava o impediam de cair no sono, como espasmos e cãibras nas pernas e a sensação de que sua pele estava queimando. Os cheiros no quarto tinham azedado devido ao seu próprio mau humor e ele não conseguia nem comer nada ou mesmo tomar banho.

Eren olhou para o relógio pela quarta vez consecutiva, observando enquanto os minutos passavam. Levi só tinha uma aula para fazer um exame, o que significava que ele ficaria fora por um total de duas horas antes de voltar. Uma mal havia passado e Eren contava os segundos em sua cabeça a cada minuto que passava. Com cinquenta e cinco para ir, mais o tempo que levou para voltar do campus, Eren bufou em derrota.

Erwin e Farlan também haviam partido pelo dia, oficialmente de volta aos seus próprios horários regulares. Se eles ainda estivessem no apartamento, Eren percebeu que Levi não teria ido porque ainda estava em um modo Alfa superprotetor. Tão bom quanto a ausência deles era para o lado Omega de Eren, ele quase desejou que eles estivessem lá para que pudesse ouvi-los tagarelando pelo apartamento. O silêncio só fez o tempo passar mais devagar.

Ele pegou o telefone para mandar uma mensagem para sua mãe, garantindo a ela que estava bem. A luz machucou seus olhos, mas foi uma distração bem-vinda. Ele enviou algumas mensagens para Mikasa, Armin e até mesmo Jean para manter sua mente ocupada e os olhos longe do relógio. Um, em particular, despertou um pensamento que realmente o fez esquecer a situação em questão.

Armin [11h23]: O segundo semestre está chegando, você decidiu o que realmente quer fazer depois da universidade?

Foi uma pergunta que atormentou Eren durante todo o ensino médio, quando todos e qualquer um perguntavam a ele que profissão ele queria seguir. Normalmente, ele ficava com uma resposta vaga ou dizia que queria estar na área médica como seu pai. Foi fácil responder, embora não tivesse pensado muito nisso. Com o passar dos semestres, porém, ele estava ficando sem tempo.

Nada parecia apontá-lo em uma direção óbvia. Eren não gostava muito da escola, embora não fosse completamente infeliz com isso. Seus interesses não mudaram muito desde o colégio também. Ele ainda gostava de esportes e jogava jogos casuais com seus amigos. Longas noites foram passadas em videogames e surgindo com lanches criativos baseados nos itens deixados no fundo dos armários. Ele ainda visitava um terapeuta a cada poucas semanas, embora estivesse começando a sentir que não precisava depois de passar um tempo suficiente para superar o trauma de seu passado.

O que ele queria fazer? Como ele queria gastar seu tempo e fazer valer a pena? O que o faria sorrir no final do dia? O que daria a ele um senso de propósito?

Foda-se se ele sabia.

Depois de responder a Armin com seu usual '  _ Eu não tenho ideia _ ' e receber uma palestra típica sobre como ele precisava começar a levar a sério suas decisões, Eren decidiu seriamente que não precisava mais olhar para o telefone e estava pronto para voltar a ficar de mau humor.

Pegando uma pilha de roupas descartadas do chão, ele sentiu um cheiro mais fresco do perfume de Levi e se aninhou com o maço de roupas. Definitivamente não era tão bom quanto a coisa real, mas era algo pelo menos. Por mais ansiedade que a vida lhe desse, ele sabia que Levi poderia facilmente tirar tudo com um beijo e um abraço caloroso ... e provavelmente algum tipo de piada de merda que faria Eren rir. Tudo o que ele queria era que seu amado voltasse para casa mais rápido para que Eren pudesse se sentir inteiro novamente e escapar das obrigações da vida por um pouco mais de tempo. Ele fechou os olhos com força e esperou que a doce liberação do sono o encontrasse e o arrastasse para as profundezas do sono inconsciente, apesar da dor do pós- _ heat _ e da solidão. Sorte dele, conseguiu.

Eren forçou os olhos turvos a abrirem para olhar ao redor da sala, mais uma vez encontrando-a vazia. "A sério?" ele murmurou para si mesmo em desapontamento, olhando para o despertador do lado de Levi da cama.

Depois de pensar duas vezes, ele enxugou o sono de seus olhos e verificou novamente. Em seguida, ele verificou o telefone, ignorando a infinidade de notificações para se concentrar na hora. Finalmente, o relógio pendurado na parede oposta à cama.

Eram duas da tarde e Levi já deveria estar em casa.

Algo estava errado. Uma sensação incômoda e inquieta na parte de trás de sua cabeça o advertiu de que algo estava definitivamente  _ errado _ .

Eren pulou da cama e saiu correndo do quarto, esperando que Levi estivesse preguiçosamente pela sala ou cozinha. Ou talvez ele estivesse no banheiro. Depois de uma olhada rápida pelo cômodo principal e um olhar apressado para o banheiro, Eren mordeu o lábio e olhou novamente para o relógio para confirmar que não estava delirando ou entendendo nada mal. "Levi?" ele gritou, como se alguém fosse responder. A pior parte é que ele sabia que ninguém o faria.

Ele saltou quando seu telefone começou a vibrar e tocar em suas mãos. O nome de Kuchel apareceu na tela e Eren semicerrou os olhos em descrença. Ele respondeu com uma tentativa, "Olá?"

“Eren, graças a Deus. Eu sei que você não está se sentindo bem, querido, mas ... Levi sofreu um acidente. Um acidente de carro. Estamos indo para a cidade ... para o hospital ... para descobrir o que está acontecendo, mas ele foi levado direto para a cirurgia. Eles nem mesmo me deixaram falar com ele ao telefone ... ”O comportamento calmo de Kuchel foi reduzido a frases apressadas e em pânico. Ela fungou, obviamente tentando não soluçar, e continuou: “Vamos chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Ainda não é seguro para você sair do apartamento, mas sei que precisa saber dessas coisas. Eu não quero mantê-lo no escuro. Ligarei para você quando soubermos exatamente o que está acontecendo. Apenas fique onde está por enquanto. Estamos tentando falar com Erwin ou Farlan também ... ”

A informação atingiu Eren como um tijolo e seu estômago caiu tão fortemente que todo o seu corpo congelou e vacilou. Ele caiu no chão com um estrondo e agarrou seu telefone como uma tábua de salvação. "Não", disse ele a princípio, rejeitando totalmente a informação. Levi  _ não  _ tinha sofrido nenhum tipo de acidente. Ele não iria direto para a cirurgia.

“Eu sei que é difícil de ouvir, Eren, mas estamos a caminho. Assim que chegarmos ao hospital, ligaremos imediatamente. Não saia do seu apartamento. Fique quieto e vamos mantê-lo informado. ”

O minúsculo cômodo se encheu com um cheiro de morango tão azedo que fez Eren engasgar. Ele se agarrou ao estômago e tentou respirar normalmente, mas falhou.

“Eu prometo que ligaremos, Eren. Fique em casa e avisaremos assim que chegarmos lá ”, Kuchel repetiu antes de desligar e provavelmente também chorando.

Engolindo em seco, Eren deixou seu telefone cair de sua mão e cair no chão. As possibilidades sombrias passaram por sua cabeça, cada uma pior que a anterior. Com tão pouca informação, os piores resultados possíveis superaram os melhores e fizeram o corpo inteiro de Eren se encolher até que ele estava enrolado em uma bola apertada no chão. Por mais que odiasse ser fraco e reagir de maneira tão lamentável, mas quando se tratava de Levi, todos os seus pontos vulneráveis e frágeis sofreram um golpe violento. Tudo o que ele podia imaginar era seu companheiro em uma cama de hospital, machucado além do reparo ou pior ...

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo havia passado até que uma leve batida na porta o tirou de sua própria cabeça. O evento pareceu passar em um borrão de pesadelo, tirando-lhe o fôlego e deixando-o na escuridão total e absoluta. Entre apenas sair de um  _ heat _ , uma marcação recente e a inesperada provação, Eren ficou completamente perdido e inseguro de como se sentir.

"Eren?" A voz de Erwin veio através da madeira barata. A porta se abriu e o loiro olhou para Eren com os olhos arregalados. Por mais que Eren não quisesse ser visto em tal estado, ele não conseguia encontrar forças para se mover.

“Eren,” Erwin repetiu, dando alguns passos apressados para se ajoelhar ao lado de Eren e colocar uma mão suave no ombro do Omega. “Ei, ouvimos a notícia e voltamos aqui o mais rápido que pudemos.”

O cheiro de Erwin o teria irritado se ele não estivesse tão desesperado por companhia. Os tons calmos e reconfortantes tocaram seu Omega e o ajudaram a respirar um pouco melhor. Era um Alfa familiar, ao qual Eren se acostumou ao longo dos anos, e seu lado mais primitivo baixou a guarda.

“Eu não ... sei ... o que fazer ...” Eren soltou sem chorar. Sua voz estava rouca e seu corpo inteiro parecia que ia desmoronar a qualquer momento. Não havia mais lágrimas, mas a sensação era a mesma. A dor percorreu todo o seu corpo como se ele tivesse levado um golpe físico, mas foi tudo emocional em vez disso.

"Farlan e eu podemos levá-lo ao hospital," Erwin ofereceu. “Então não temos que arriscar que você entre em um táxi com algum Alfa aleatório sozinho. Nós vamos levar o carro de Farlan. ”

A ideia de ficar um metro mais perto de Levi chamou a atenção de Eren e deu a ele a ambição de se sentar ao lado de Erwin. "Agora?" Eren perguntou com um toque de esperança em seu tom. Ele não podia esperar mais. Se ele fosse solicitado a esperar mais um minuto ... mais algumas horas ... Eren sabia que ele entraria em combustão em desespero ou entraria em uma raiva incontrolável. Ele estava perigosamente caminhando na linha entre a tristeza desesperada e a raiva incontrolável.

"Sim, agora," Erwin acenou com a cabeça, inclinando-se para dar um abraço muito necessário em Eren. Durou apenas alguns segundos antes de ele se soltar e se levantar. "Pegue o que você precisa e partiremos imediatamente."

Pedir a Eren para pegar qualquer coisa que ele precisasse era um pedido irracional. Eren colocou o moletom mais próximo que conseguiu encontrar, o telefone no bolso, e agarrou Erwin pelo antebraço para puxá-lo para fora do quarto e em direção à porta. Farlan já estava esperando com as chaves nas mãos.

Os dois foram espertos o suficiente para não questionar Eren e partiram imediatamente, descendo as escadas e contornando os prédios até chegar ao pequeno estacionamento sujo onde eles guardavam seus carros. Eren tinha visão de túnel, saltando em direção ao carro de Farlan sem prestar atenção em mais nada.

"Ei!" Erwin gritou e agarrou-o pela mão para segurá-lo de um carro que corria direto para ele. Eren nem mesmo agradeceu a Erwin por salvar sua bunda e, em vez disso, esperou um segundo agonizante para o carro passar antes que eles pudessem se mover novamente.

Assim que todos entraram no carro, Farlan não perdeu tempo e saiu do estacionamento em direção ao hospital. Havia muitos deles na cidade e Eren confiava que Farlan sabia a qual deles ir. Ele não tinha capacidade para fazer perguntas e se inclinou para olhar pela janela da frente, preparado para gritar com Farlan se ele ficasse abaixo do limite de velocidade.

“Vai ficar tudo bem,” Erwin se virou em sua cadeira para dizer a Eren em uma voz suave e uniforme. "Ficará tudo bem."

As garantias foram recebidas por ouvidos surdos enquanto os olhos de Eren estavam focados na estrada à frente. Cada pequena lembrança que ele amava com Levi passou por sua mente. Quando eles se conheceram, uma memória vaga, mas calorosa. Pequenos pedaços de sua infância, cada um deles muito doce para se demorar muito. A cada momento eles podiam entrar furtivamente juntos durante a escola. Grandes momentos, como quando os dois finalmente confrontaram seus sentimentos um pelo outro e como lidaram com a distância e o conflito. Todas as memórias felizes inundaram seu cérebro, mas cada uma delas o deixou se sentindo vazio e ... com medo. Com medo de nunca mais receber. Com medo de que isso fosse tudo que restasse de Levi.

O carro se encheu com seu cheiro amargo e ele pôde ver como os dois Alfas na frente estavam se encolhendo, seus próprios cheiros subindo para reagir de maneira reconfortante. Eles não importavam ou afetavam Eren, entretanto, porque não era o que ele precisava ou queria. Ele queria se perder no verão cítrico a que se acostumou ao longo de tantos anos. Ele queria o cheiro que ele associava a casa e risos.

A mente de Eren estava dividida. O medo tomou conta de seu coração e ameaçou quebrá-lo. Ele não queria duvidar de Levi, sabendo que seu companheiro era forte o suficiente para superar quase tudo. A frustração por ele não poder fazer nada a respeito o fez querer gritar.

Farlan estacionou o carro e Eren voou para fora dele. Os dois alfas correram atrás dele, tropeçando para alcançá-lo. As portas automáticas do hospital não se moveram rápido o suficiente e Eren bateu direto no vidro antes de tropeçar para trás e tentar novamente, correndo pelo longo corredor até a recepção.

“Levi Ackerman,” ele bateu com a mão na recepção, fazendo a recepcionista pular. "Onde ele está?"

“S-senhor,” ela gaguejou, obviamente nervosa.

"Vamos," Farlan agarrou a mão de Eren e começou a puxá-lo em direção às salas de emergência. Eren nem mesmo questionou como Farlan conhecia seu caminho pelo labirinto de um hospital e simplesmente se deixou ser puxado junto. Ele podia ouvir Erwin se desculpando com a recepcionista assustada no fundo de sua mente, mas seus olhos estavam voltados para a frente.

Um pequeno saguão estava vazio ao lado de Kuchel, Hannes, Historia, Ymir e os pais de Eren também. Quando o trio se aproximou, todos foram atingidos diretamente por uma espessa nuvem de odores desagradáveis. Os aromas confusos se aglomeraram em uma amarga colisão de sabores.

“Estamos tentando falar com você!” A mãe de Eren foi a primeira a pular e abraçá-lo. Erwin e Farlan passaram por eles para chegar até Kuchel, que parecia estar à beira das lágrimas.

“Como ele está? Onde diabos ele está? " Eren se afastou para olhar para ela com os olhos arregalados. Ele podia sentir que estava tremendo, mas não conseguiu registrar nada além do que estava diante dele.

“Ele ainda está sendo verificado. Não ouvimos nada ainda, ”ela respondeu com um suspiro. “Ele estava pegando um táxi para o campus e outro carro bateu direto nele. Ele estava consciente na ambulância, mas desmaiou antes de chegar aqui. Eles estão em cirurgia agora. Não recebemos muitas atualizações. ”

“Eles disseram que ele ficaria bem? Eles  _ têm  _ que te dizer isso! ” Eren exclamou, o volume aumentando a cada palavra. “Os malditos médicos precisam nos dizer se ele vai ficar bem! Nós  _ temos  _ que saber!”

“Nós  _ acabamos  _ de chegar aqui também, então ninguém tem saído para falar conosco sobre qualquer outra coisa,” ela se agarrou em cima dele ainda mais apertado, como se sentindo que ele precisava de algum tipo de estabilidade ou ele realmente enlouqueceria.

"Foda-se," Eren sibilou. "Porra ... porra, porra, porra ..."

Há muito tempo, ele foi informado que as marcas de acasalamento formavam uma comunicação silenciosa e preciosa entre os parceiros. Alguns casais podem sentir a dor física de seu cônjuge, mesmo que estejam em países diferentes. Eles podiam sentir as emoções um do outro, seus medos ou suas alegrias. Tudo foi amplificado quando você se conectou a outra pessoa, uma bela característica primordial da evolução que nunca morreu de verdade. Seus pais lhe contaram sobre isso, como eles podiam sentir o estresse e a alegria um do outro. Seus amigos com marcações confirmaram a sensação estranha e maravilhosa.

Eren deixou sua mão se levantar para cobrir suavemente sua própria marca, uma que ainda não estava curada, mas era real e para sempre. Ele jurou ao universo, ao destino e à coincidência. Ele odiava cada segundo, porque mesmo com sua marcação ... ele não sentia nada.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ NATAL!! Atualização de presente para vocês, mas preparem os lencinhos porque o choro vem.
> 
> Sigam meu insta de resenhas: @canecadourada.resenhas

No minuto que pôde, Eren abriu caminho pelos corredores estreitos quase violentamente. No fundo de sua mente, ele silenciosamente se desculpou com cada médico e enfermeira que esbarrou agressivamente. Ele teria expressado seus pensamentos se sua mandíbula não estivesse travada com força. Seus dentes cerraram-se incontrolavelmente até que toda a boca doesse, mas era a única coisa que ele podia fazer para evitar chorar de raiva, gritar de frustração ou dizer qualquer coisa que definitivamente se arrependesse. A pior coisa do mundo era o desconhecido, principalmente quando se tratava do bem-estar do amor de sua vida.

Sua família se apressou atrás dele, Kuchel logo em seus calcanhares. Ela estava tão angustiada quanto ele e quase ainda mais agressiva na maneira como ela empurrou Eren pelos corredores. Tudo o que a enfermeira disse a eles foi que eles estavam autorizados a ver Levi e não forneceu nenhuma outra informação. Foi cruel, embora ela provavelmente não soubesse muito mais do que o fato de que Levi poderia receber visitas. A ansiedade apertou o coração de Eren enquanto eles faziam o empurrão final através das portas do quarto de Levi e todos eles se amontoaram no minúsculo quarto de hospital onde Levi estava inconsciente na cama com um médico ao lado com uma prancheta.

“Você são a ... família Ackerman ..” ele observou todas as pessoas que invadiram a sala, levantando uma sobrancelha com a quantidade. Ou não era um problema, ou ele não se importava o suficiente para mencioná-lo. “Para simplificar, Levi vai ficar bem com tempo, medicamentos e bastante fisioterapia. Tivemos a sorte de trazê-lo imediatamente, para que pudéssemos remover os cacos de vidro de seu braço e rosto. Sua perna esquerda recebeu a maior parte dos danos, mas não é nada que não possa ser curado. Ele teve uma concussão por causa do golpe e alguma perda de sangue também, tudo tratável, é claro.”

Todos na sala soltaram um suspiro de alívio audível. Os resultados não foram exatamente perfeitos, mas não foi o pior resultado que Eren temia.

Ele podia ouvir seu pai e o médico conversando um pouco mais, usando termos técnicos enquanto descreviam a cirurgia. A maior parte escapou dos ouvidos de Eren, embora uma frase em particular tenha feito seu coração cair.

_ Se tivessem chegado um segundo antes ou depois, ele poderia ter morrido. _

Tão fácil quanto isso, a vida poderia ter tirado o amor de sua vida. Em um mero segundo, Levi poderia ter sido apagado do mundo de Eren e sumido para sempre. Cada momento que eles compartilharam juntos teria sido o último, sem mais pelo que esperar. Ele deu alguns passos lentos e cuidadosos até o banquinho ao lado da cama de Levi e sentou-se para se aproximar, olhando para a mão enfaixada de seu companheiro e desejando segurá-la apenas para que pudesse se sentir aterrado. Com medo de machucar Levi, ele se conteve, mas manteve os olhos fixos naqueles dedos habilmente envolvidos.

O universo nem sempre foi gentil e sempre apareceu sem aviso prévio, com surpresas de admiração e terror. Eren sabia disso, ele sabia disso durante toda a sua vida, mas era um fato tão facilmente esquecido no fundo de sua mente. Era algo varrido para debaixo do tapete pela maioria, armazenado ordenadamente ao lado de todos os outros medos e ansiedades. Dias presos com surpresas tão violentas foram os únicos que a noção foi empurrada de volta para a frente dos pensamentos de Eren e o lembrou de que ele precisava valorizar cada pequeno minuto que passasse com Levi.

Halcyon, Levi disse a ele, era a melhor maneira de descrever o passado deles. Eren queria que essa palavra se aplicasse ao futuro deles também.

Com uma promessa silenciosa renovada de fazer cada segundo valer, Eren se viu mais animado do que nunca. O tempo passou como um borrão enquanto ele se sentava no mesmo lugar, esperando Levi acordar e fazer algum tipo de comentário sarcástico ou uma piada de mau gosto. Erwin e Farlan se despediram e foram para casa. Os pais de Eren ficaram até tarde da noite, mas eventualmente conseguiram sair da cidade e voltar para casa. Ymir levou Historia de volta para seu apartamento uma hora depois, após a loira ter se certificado pela milésima vez que Levi estava bem. Eren, Hannes e Kuchel planejavam ficar o tempo que fosse necessário. Nenhum dos pais de Levi sequer questionou a estadia de Eren ou avisou que ele poderia ir embora, ambos sabiam muito bem que o moreno não teria nenhuma intenção de ir para casa sem Levi ao seu lado.

Outra hora depois, Hannes roncou na poltrona no canto. Kuchel e Eren sentaram-se lado a lado nos banquinhos com rodas ao lado da cama de Levi. Nenhum deles mostrou qualquer sinal de sonolência, mantidos acordados pela preocupação persistente correndo em suas veias.

“Você sabe,” ela sussurrou. "Sua mãe e eu costumávamos brincar sobre vocês dois acabarem juntos quando eram mais jovens."

"Sério?" Eren olhou para ela, curioso e um pouco divertido. A conversa ajudou a aliviar seus nervos ansiosos.

Ela riu um pouco e acenou com a cabeça, “Sim. O tempo todo. No começo, nós duas ficamos com medo de que vocês não se dessem bem, mas ... Você se tornou tão apegado a ele, e ele estava sempre cuidando de você tão diligentemente. Foi um verdadeiro prazer ver vocês dois crescerem juntos, lado a lado, mesmo quando estavam a quilômetros de distância. Estou muito animada para ver onde vocês dois vão parar. "

Eren não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Eu também. Levi sempre tem um plano e ele terá sucesso não importa o que faça. Não tenho certeza do que vai acontecer comigo, mas ... enquanto eu estiver com ele, realmente não importa. ”

“Eu acho que ele sente o mesmo por você,” ela cantarolou. “Você ainda não tem certeza do que quer fazer depois da universidade?”

"Não", ele suspirou, exausto com o assunto antes mesmo de começarem a falar sobre isso. "Quer dizer, eu tenho essa ideia maluca ... mas ... não é fácil para Omegas fazer qualquer coisa."

"E desde quando isso te impede de fazer alguma coisa?" ela piscou para ele e deu um sorriso confiante que o fez sorrir também.

“Você está certa,” ele concordou suavemente, pensando em quantas maneiras ele desafiou sua própria anatomia.

“Eren, eu te conheço há um bom tempo agora. Você é forte, determinado e tenaz como o inferno. É por isso que Levi te ama, e é por isso que todos nós te admiramos. Você superou tantos obstáculos e lidou com muito mais coisas do que qualquer pessoa da sua idade deveria ter feito. O que quer que você queira fazer, eu sei que você pode fazer. Todos nós acreditamos em você, não importa o que você escolha fazer. ”

Depois de um longo, silencioso e confortável momento, ambos os olhares se voltaram para Levi. Eles tinham prendido um gesso em torno de uma de suas pernas enquanto a outra era mantida em um envoltório firme. Seu lado esquerdo estava coberto de gaze e esparadrapo e um intravenoso colocado à sua direita. Eren franziu a testa quando olhou para o rosto de Levi, cheio de arranhões e alguns cortes mais profundos que precisavam de pontos. Não importa o quão ruim parecesse, Levi estava vivo e ele iria superar isso. Eren estaria lá a cada passo do caminho, pensando em todas as maneiras que ele poderia idolatrar seu companheiro nos próximos meses.

Era difícil se sentir grato pelo que você tinha até que o destino ameaçou tirá-lo. Problemas que pareciam enormes e incompreensíveis se reduziram a assuntos minúsculos e sem importância quando a coisa mais preciosa da vida de Eren quase foi tirada dele. Em apenas algumas horas terríveis, ele soube que tudo mudou - esperançosamente, para melhor.

* * *

“Então, demorou para eu ser atropelado por um carro para decidir o que você queria estudar?” Levi perguntou categoricamente, um pouco divertido com a nova vida de Eren. 

"Sim", ele respondeu alegremente, mostrando os papéis que precisava preencher para se tornar um psiquiatra infantil. Poucos dias após sua cirurgia, Eren orgulhosamente anunciou que perseguiria seus sonhos, não importando o quão difícil eles parecessem. A carreira em si parecia extremamente adequada para Eren, já que ele tinha muita experiência com os terapeutas de sua juventude, bem como as dificuldades que as crianças Omega e Alpha encontraram durante sua infância. Eren queria fazer a diferença, ajudar a proteger aqueles que não podiam ser protegidos e dar esperança aos desesperados. Levi estava muito orgulhoso para dizer o mínimo.

“Que bom que pude ajudar,” ele resmungou, tentando mover de uma forma que não machucasse cada músculo e osso de seu corpo. As consequências do acidente de carro não o estavam tratando bem, mas ele lidaria com isso. Parecia estranho, logo depois de cuidar de Eren durante seu  _ heat _ , eles trocaram de papéis. Eren o tratava como uma maldita princesa, cuidando dele como uma coruja preocupada e estragando-o com mimos. O sentimento era estranho, mas Eren era bastante fofo no ato, então Levi não reclamou. Foi uma das poucas vezes que ele viu Eren realmente se comportando como um Omega materno e carinhoso e foi bastante divertido testemunhar.

O acidente foi apenas isso, um acidente. Aconteciam com todos e Levi era o pobre idiota que pegou a flecha naquele dia. Cada tragédia veio com uma lição, porém, e Levi rapidamente percebeu o que o universo queria que ele lembrasse e isso veio a ele em pequenos momentos nebulosos, mas memoráveis.

No primeiro impacto, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era o quão devastado Eren ficaria quando ele não chegasse em casa e Levi percebeu seu pior medo, deixar as pessoas que amava desamparadas e deixá-las para trás. Momentos antes de alguém dizer que ele estava indo para a cirurgia, ele percebeu como a vida realmente era instável. Segundos depois de acordar em uma sala cheia de seus amigos e familiares, ele decidiu que era o homem mais sortudo da sala, mesmo com todos os ferimentos.

Eren parecia ter um novo sopro de vida também, pois se tornou excepcionalmente pegajoso e sentimental das maneiras mais estranhas. Ele pegou uma caixa com as cartas que Levi tinha escrito para ele quando eram menores e leu cada uma, extasiado ao ponto de Levi poder chamar seu nome e Eren não ouvi-lo. Eren também começou a reclamar todas as noites que não conseguia mais se aninhar com Levi enquanto eles dormiam, amaldiçoando o fato. Levi passava a maioria das noites no sofá para evitar qualquer chute à meia-noite de seu companheiro.

Definitivamente não foi a única coisa pela qual Eren choramingou. As drogas que colocaram em Levi fizeram seu cheiro deformar e mudar. Em vez do aroma cítrico fresco de costume, Eren comparou o cheiro de Levi com xarope para tosse. Não era a pior coisa, Levi percebeu, mas definitivamente colocou Eren de mau humor. Mesmo assim, o Omega ficou em torno dele e exposto ao cheiro.

Para Levi, era apenas mais um obstáculo para os dois pularem juntos. Além das reclamações, Eren cuidou dele como um especialista. Farlan e Erwin estavam sempre lá para dar uma mão também, especialmente quando se tratava de suas aulas ou quando Eren não estava por perto.

“Ei, está tarde, você deve ir para a cama,” Levi notou, percebendo que eles estavam sentados no escuro com nada além da luz das velas baratas na mesa de centro ao lado de Eren.

“Não estou cansado,” Eren cantarolou, batendo o lápis na mesa. "Você sabe o que eu não posso esperar?"

Levi o agradou. "O que?"

“Para você ficar saudável muito rápido para que possamos nos formar muito rápido, para que possamos construir nossa própria casa”, ele divagou. “Eu amo Erwin e Farlan, mas seus cheiros estão me deixando louco. É só ... ”ele mostrou a língua, enojado. As batidas reveladoras vindas do outro quarto realmente não ajudaram na situação.

“Nossa própria casa seria legal,” Levi concordou, deixando sua mente vagar um pouco. “E definitivamente seria mais limpo.” Ele olhou para a cozinha. Desde que chegou em casa, seus colegas de quarto tentaram manter seu regime de limpeza usual, mas a única pessoa que valia a pena quando se tratava de arrumar era Eren, que já estava preocupado em cuidar do Alfa.

“E mais quieto,” Eren apontou, se levantando de seu lugar no chão para ajustar os cobertores ao redor de Levi pela décima vez. “Mas, principalmente, quero que você melhore o mais rápido possível. Então podemos trabalhar na graduação e na casa. ”

“Vai demorar alguns meses,” Levi deu de ombros. "Mas isso vai acontecer."

“Eu sinto que já tivemos coisas terríveis demais acontecendo conosco na última década,” Eren suspirou. "Quando isso vai acabar? Quando temos uma pausa? ”

“Nunca,” Levi respondeu com o tom mais prático. “A vida continuará a atirar em nós e a nos atingir com tudo o que tem.”

"Isso é promissor."

"Mas sempre vai ficar tudo bem, porque eu tenho você e você me tem."

Revirando os olhos, Eren se inclinou para dar um beijo gentil nos lábios de Levi. Era tão suave que Levi se perguntou se Eren achava que algo mais forte iria quebrá-lo ou algo ridículo assim. “Tenho pensado em algo. Você sabe como estamos ... estamos ligados para o resto da vida, certo? Quando você se machucou ... eu não ... senti nada ... ”Eren disse lentamente, como se estivesse envergonhado. “Eu só ... entrei em pânico. Era como se todo o meu mundo estivesse desabando e eu estivesse apavorado ... e com raiva ... e apenas ..."

“Cada vínculo é diferente,” Levi o lembrou. “E o nosso é novo. Mas ... eu também senti essas coisas antes de desmaiar. Eu estava com medo. Eu entrei em panico. A ideia de não conseguir ver você de novo me fez sentir todas essas coisas também. ” Ele normalmente não gostava de admitir esse tipo de coisa, mas parecia importante para Eren entender o que o vínculo deles significava. “Não é para ser um caminho claro de comunicação, apenas um sentimento.”

“Eu definitivamente estava  _ sentindo  _ ,” Eren murmurou infeliz, provavelmente revivendo a experiência. "Só ... não seja atropelado por um carro de novo, ok?"

“Vou tentar não fazer isso,” Levi estendeu a mão para beijar seu companheiro novamente, ignorando a maneira como todo o seu corpo latejava de dor enquanto ele fazia isso. Sua alta tolerância à dor e rosto sério puxaram para completar o beijo e relaxar de volta nas almofadas. "Eu não vou te deixar para trás tão facilmente."

"É melhor não. Nós chegamos até aqui, ”Eren sorriu, reajustando os cobertores ao redor de Levi pela décima primeira vez. Com uma expressão sonhadora e melancólica no rosto, Eren correu um dedo pelo cabelo de Levi e riu um pouco. “Eu não consigo ver você assim com muita frequência. Você é adorável, ”Eren sussurrou antes de ir para o quarto deles com um sorriso estúpido no rosto. Foi possivelmente a primeira e última vez que ele chamou Levi de 'adorável', e Levi adorou isso. "E você está ferido, então durma antes que eu mesmo te nocauteie!" ele gritou do outro cômodo.

Como sempre, Eren seria Eren. É por isso que Levi o amava.

Os dias se transformaram em semanas e as semanas em meses, embora o tempo passasse lentamente acompanhado de dor. Com Eren ao seu lado, tudo ficou um pouco mais doce e mais fácil também. Eventualmente, ir para a aula não era tão doloroso e o semestre terminou em uma longa semana de exames finais e apresentações.

Finalmente, eles pareciam ter uma pausa pela primeira vez.

Morango e frutas cítricas se fundiram no carro enquanto os dois dirigiam pela rodovia em direção à sua cidade natal. Levi deixou a janela aberta apenas o suficiente para deixar entrar a brisa de verão, trazendo todos os aromas do veículo para uma memória perfeita e pitoresca.

“Estou animado para me encontrar com todos. Eu sinto que não vi ninguém, embora todos nós vamos para a mesma escola. ” Eren digitou em seu telefone, marcando o jantar que todos planejaram juntos. À medida que cada um seguia seus próprios caminhos, de alguma forma, todos eles conseguiam manter o contato. Foi uma sorte, e Levi teve que concordar com Eren que era emocionante ver como eles estavam se saindo.

Seus olhos deixaram o horizonte para contemplar Eren, parecendo tão à vontade consigo mesmo. Os olhos do Omega estavam brilhando quando ele olhou pela janela, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto enquanto ele apontava para os campos de flores silvestres e as enormes árvores pelas quais passavam. Era tudo lindo, embora não tão bonito quanto Eren.

Finalmente, aqueles olhos esmeralda se voltaram para Levi. Ele foi dotado de uma expressão especial e amorosa cruzando o rosto de Eren que falou um milhão de palavras. Depois de um segundo, outro sorriso de um milhão de dólares tomou conta da metade do rosto de Eren enquanto ele ria e brincava, "Eu sei que é difícil, mas é melhor você olhar para frente."

“Sempre,” Levi sorriu, relutantemente voltando os olhos para a estrada.

Foi um pouco poético e Levi tinha certeza de que seu companheiro nem percebeu. Com Eren ao seu lado, ele sempre estaria olhando para a próxima melhor coisa. Cada novo momento era tão emocionante e memorável quanto o anterior, todos eles mantidos a salvo no fundo do coração de Levi.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É o último capítulo e vamos nos despedir com algumas lágrimas de felicidade dessa vez. Espero que gostem e aproveitem comigo esse finalzinho da história de Eren e Levi.

_ Quinze anos depois _

Eren suspirou aborrecido enquanto lambia o dedo e esfregava a sujeira das bochechas gordinhas de seu filho de seis anos.

"Você está sempre tão sujo, Thomas", ele reclamou enquanto a sujeira manchava a bochecha de seu filho, fazendo ainda mais bagunça. Seu filho mais velho se contorceu, querendo voltar para fora e brincar de novo.

“Ele é exatamente como você, Eren,” Levi o lembrou com um sorriso zombeteiro. "Ele nunca deixa de  _ estar _ sujo."

“Você pode dizer isso de novo,” Eren murmurou, arrancando uma série de folhas de verão do cabelo de seu filho antes de deixá-lo correr para fora novamente para se juntar a sua irmã mais nova, Ilse. Depois de tirar a poeira das mãos nas calças, Eren se virou para encarar Levi com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

Os anos trataram Levi bem, ele não tinha ficado menos atraente desde que eles estavam morando juntos em um apartamento de merda na faculdade. Todas as pequenas mudanças que vieram com a idade só o deixaram mais bonito, na opinião de Eren. As olheiras contaram histórias de todas as noites sem dormir que compartilharam, fosse estudando para as aulas finais, trabalhando até tarde em seus novos empregos ou acalmando crianças chorando. As rugas que se acumularam em sua testa falavam de muitos casos desafiadores quando se tratava de ajudar Omegas no tribunal e estudar seus casos um milhão de vezes repetidas vezes. A cicatriz em seu pescoço permaneceu a mesma, renovada várias vezes ao longo dos anos, durante as noites de euforia apaixonadas.

"Por que você está cheirando tão bem, Dr. Jaeger?" Levi meditou, pegando o queixo de Eren entre os dedos e puxando o rosto do Omega para baixo para encontrar o seu. Conforme Eren ficou ainda mais alto com o tempo, Levi ficou ainda mais silenciosamente frustrado com a diferença de altura. Ele nunca iria admitir, mas secretamente fez Eren rir.

“Simplesmente feliz,” Eren cantarolou, se inclinando para beijar Levi no nariz e entrar para arrumar a mesa de jantar. Estava cheio de papelada, desenhos das crianças e livros de medicina. Com a chegada de companhia em breve, ele começou a trabalhar abrindo espaço para todos. Ele esperava que Levi se juntasse a ele, mas se viu sozinho na sala. Ele olhou para fora da porta do pátio para ver seu companheiro agachado com os dois filhos na grama. A filha caiu em seus braços, ainda aprendendo a andar sem cambalear muito. O filho deles pulou nas costas de Levi, insistindo para que jogassem mais um pouco.

Decidiu-se rapidamente que a mesa poderia esperar.

Thomas viu Eren primeiro, abandonando Levi em favor de correr até Eren e agarrar sua perna. Um sopro do cheiro de Levi flutuou junto com ele, já que ambos estavam completamente revestidos com o cheiro do Alfa como de costume. Era seguro dizer que Levi tornou-se ferozmente protetor com os dois desde o momento em que os viu pela primeira vez, ainda mais do que normalmente era com Eren. Era cativante e sempre fazia Eren se sentir sortudo por ter acabado com alguém tão maravilhoso.

"Papai?" Thomas puxou a mão de Eren, exigindo atenção. Enquanto Thomas assumia a aparência de Eren com cabelos castanhos fofos e olhos esmeralda, seu comportamento refletia o de Levi. Ele geralmente ficava quieto e pensativo, absorvendo o momento e exigindo atenção quando precisava. Thomas tornou-se bastante protetor com o próprio Eren, assim como com a Ilse. Quando Eren não respondeu rápido o suficiente, ele foi puxado novamente com um olhar insistente. Enquanto Thomas parecia agir mais como Levi, ele definitivamente tinha a determinação de fogo de Eren queimando em seu coração. Era seguro dizer que ele se tornou uma força a ser reconhecida à medida que envelhecia. "Papai disse que tem bolo."

“Nós  _ temos  _ bolo”, Eren confirmou com um sorriso brilhante. "Mas só se você se comportar enquanto temos companhia."

"Quem?" As sobrancelhas de Thomas se ergueram ao som de companhia.

"Todo mundo!" Eren ficou feliz em contar a ele. “Seus avós, suas tias e tios ...”

Thomas cantarolou em aprovação e puxou Eren para mais perto de Levi e Ilse. Os quatro sentaram-se juntos na grama, sob a sombra de um velho bordo. Seu quintal era maior do que aquele que eles dividiram quando crianças, com cercas altas e muitos canteiros de flores. A casa deles era igualmente expansiva, ambos os salários permitindo-lhes gastar um pouco mais quando se tratava de encontrar um lugar agradável para seus filhos crescerem.

Depois que Eren descobriu que estava grávido de Thomas, Levi se transformou em um demônio e não ficou satisfeito até que eles se mudaram para uma casa no subúrbio fora da cidade. A vizinhança era fechada com bastante espaço entre as casas para segurança e privacidade ideais. Foi um pouco engraçado, Levi normalmente era meio frágil, mas quando se tratava de seus filhos, dinheiro não fazia parte da equação. Eren nunca reclamaria, a multidão de medidas que eles tomaram para garantir a segurança de seus filhos o deixava à vontade também. Ambos carregavam os demônios de seu passado com eles, memórias de ameaças ainda os atormentando à noite ou em dias ruins. Mas, como sempre, eles superaram a escuridão juntos e estavam determinados a pavimentar um futuro brilhante para seus filhos.

“Papa para cima,” Ilse agarrou o ar, significando o que ela queria. Ilse era uma cópia carbono de Kuchel com cabelo preto sedoso e um lindo par de olhos de ônix. Ela falava sem parar na maioria dos dias, balbuciando sobre tudo o que via ou sentia. Também significava muitos acessos de raiva e gritos, mas eram facilmente acalmados com distrações ou um espaço tranquilo para se acalmar. Levi brincou que ela cresceria para ser igual a Eren, selvagem e linda ... e teimosa como o inferno. Levi realizou seu desejo e a embalou em seus braços o melhor que pôde enquanto ela continuava a crescer como uma erva daninha.

“Papai para cima,” Thomas a copiou como de costume, pulando em Eren até que os dois caíram na grama. Eren não pôde deixar de rir, o que fez Thomas rir também.

“Aquilo foi mais um ataque do que um abraço,” Eren bufou, agarrando Thomas com um olhar maligno. “Então, é hora de se vingar!” Com isso, ele foi direto para a barriga de Thomas, fazendo cócegas em suas axilas, o que fez o menino rir histericamente e tentar se contorcer para longe do ataque de cócegas.

“Eren? Levi? ” Kuchel chamou de dentro, colocando a cabeça para fora para encontrar a família sentada na sombra. Com um grande sorriso no rosto, ela se juntou a eles seguida por Carla. Ao ver suas avós, as duas crianças abandonaram seus pais e preferiram os abraços e beijos de Carla e Kuchel. Hannes e Grisha foram os próximos a aparecer do lado de fora, comentando sobre o quão rápido as crianças estavam crescendo e fazendo caretas estupidamente engraçadas para fazê-las rir ainda mais.

Com Thomas e Ilse ocupados, Levi e Eren puderam voltar para casa por vinte minutos de limpeza ininterrupta antes que o resto de seus convidados começassem a chegar. Historia e Ymir chegaram rapidamente com sua filha, acostumadas a fazer viagens semanais para a casa de Eren e Levi para brincar e ficar de babá. Sasha e Connie vieram com os gêmeos, todos com seus sorrisos habituais no rosto. Não foi nenhuma surpresa que os dois ficaram juntos, e Connie se declarou o homem mais sortudo do mundo que Sasha finalmente o notou como alguém mais do que um amigo. Erwin e Farlan foram os próximos, tão estupidamente apaixonados quanto na faculdade. Reiner e Bertolt chegaram de mãos dadas, alegremente falando sobre o processo de adoção e pedindo conselhos a Eren sobre como lidar da melhor forma com a situação. Mikasa, Jean, Annie, e Armin apareceram juntos, pois os quatro acabaram trabalhando no mesmo lugar. Mesmo Hange e Isabel conseguiram se juntar a eles, apesar de seus horários de trabalho ocupados.

“  _ São mini-Eren e mini-Levi _ !” Hange praticamente gritou, caindo de joelhos para ver melhor as crianças. “Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Eu sabia que vocês dois teriam filhos, mas não achei que seriam tão fofos. Se qualquer coisa, eu pensei que eles seriam como pequenos Levi-demônios com chifres e uma cauda, já que ele é praticamente o diabo. ”

Historia soltou uma gargalhada e colocou sua filha, Mina, no chão para correr em direção a Thomas para que pudessem brincar juntos. “Eles meio que são pequenos demônios à sua própria maneira. Thomas é um pequeno sorrateiro e manipulador que está sempre pronto para uma briga, enquanto a Ilse pode gritar tão alto que você ouvirá um zumbido agudo em seus ouvidos por uma semana. ”

“Uau, eles realmente parecem com seus pais,” os olhos de Hange praticamente brilharam de excitação.

"Devo ficar ofendido?" Eren sussurrou para Levi.

“Provavelmente,” Levi deu de ombros com um sorriso afetuoso no rosto. Depois das crianças, Eren notou aquele sorriso suave e feliz no rosto de seu companheiro com mais freqüência do que antes. Era bom ver, e sempre fazia Eren sorrir por sua vez.

“Da última vez que cuidamos como babás, Thomas criticou nossa casa por não ser limpa o suficiente e Ilse mordeu minha mão com tanta força que rasgou a pele.” Erwin se virou para Farlan com um beicinho literal nos lábios. “Quero roubá-los e torná-los nossos.”

“Talvez deixe Ilse superar sua fase de mordida e esperar que Thomas pare de imitar seu pai e  _ então _ vamos roubá-los,” Farlan sugeriu, dando um beijo na têmpora de Erwin.

Eren podia sentir o menor toque de agressividade no cheiro de Levi, mas passou despercebido pelo resto da multidão. Ele teve que dar um beijinho no ombro de seu companheiro para lembrá-lo de que seus filhos não seriam levados embora, e se alguém tentasse, Eren tinha certeza de que haveria derramamento de sangue.

"Bem, prontos para comer?" Sasha cutucou, olhando as travessas de comida espalhadas sobre as bancadas. Com a sala de jantar e a cozinha em um único espaço, a sala foi preenchida com o aroma do banquete que Eren e Levi prepararam para seus amigos e familiares. Afinal, era uma celebração anual.

Com os pratos de todos cheios e colocados em volta da mesa para comer, Levi sentou-se com Thomas em seu colo enquanto Kuchel segurava Ilse enquanto todos comiam.

"Papa, bolo", Thomas o lembrou insistentemente.

“Não até você terminar seu prato,” Levi disse a ele severamente. Quando Levi falava com as crianças, eles ouviam, especialmente quando o cheiro azedo do perfume de Levi chegava a seus narizes. Embora eles não tivessem consciência disso em uma idade tão jovem, seus instintos ainda estavam e silenciosamente os incentivavam a ouvir o pai.

Eren olhou ao redor para todos os seus amigos e familiares, maravilhado com a quantidade de amor e felicidade que sentia por todos eles. Apesar de suas lutas, todos eles conseguiram encontrar um futuro harmonioso e carregaram as memórias felizes do passado com eles. Muitas pessoas tendiam a se separar depois de tanto tempo, mas todas faziam um grande esforço para manter o contato. Valeu a pena e todos tiveram a sorte de ainda terem um ao outro em suas vidas.

Mikasa, Armin, Eren e Jean almoçavam semanalmente juntos, sempre brincando como faziam na mesa do almoço na escola. Connie e Sasha ficaram em sua cidade natal e estavam sempre implorando para que visitassem. Historia e Ymir nunca estiveram longe. Annie, Reiner e Bertolt viajavam pelo mundo juntos em busca de trabalho, mas sempre faziam questão de voltar para casa a cada poucos meses para se atualizar. Erwin e Farlan moravam no mesmo bairro.

Parecia que há pouco tempo eles eram todos jovens, confusos e estúpidos juntos. E ainda assim, Eren conseguiu manter essas amizades por tantos anos. Era bom demais para ser verdade, e ele jurou a si mesmo nunca dar isso como garantido. E, claro, Levi e Eren davam a mesma festa todos os anos que sempre faziam para comemorar o fato no mesmo dia de verão em que os dois se conheceram pela primeira vez. Foi sentimental, um pouco bobo e uma ideia cem por cento de Levi.

Olhando para trás, Eren notou Levi olhando para ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "O que você está olhando?" ele perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha para seu companheiro.

"Um pirralho sujo," Levi respondeu suavemente, pegando o polegar para limpar algumas migalhas do lábio de Eren. “Aí está melhor,” ele decidiu quando o rosto de Eren estava limpo novamente. "Nada mal mesmo."

Revirando os olhos, Eren se inclinou para esfregar a testa no ombro de Levi antes de se sentar novamente para pegar os pratos. Mikasa o ajudou e, entre os dois, colocaram os pratos na pia e os pratos de sobremesa prontos para ir.

"Então, o que vem por aí para Eren Jaeger?" ela perguntou enquanto os dois cortavam o bolo juntos. “Você tem a casa, o companheiro, as crianças ...” Com um sorriso afetuoso, ela ergueu os olhos do bolo e olhou para ele. “Eu acho que acabou tudo bem para vocês dois. E estou muito feliz por isso. Ele cuida bem de você e de sua família. ”

"Ele cuida," Eren concordou. “Acho que a seguir ...” ele bateu no queixo, pensativo. “Em seguida, fazemos mais memórias para olhar para trás com todos vocês. Acho que Levi quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando Ilse disse  _ Mika _ antes que pudesse dizer  _ Papa _ . ”

Ela riu baixinho e cantarolou: “Eu fico muito de babá dela. É natural que ela admire o Alfa mais forte de sua vida. ”

Sua piada rara e sarcástica fez Eren rir e balançar a cabeça. "Felizmente, ela não aprendeu nenhum palavrão ainda, ao contrário de Thomas, que passou uma semana inteira chamando estranhos de  _ pirralhos _ e sua própria irmã de  _ idiota _ como se fosse um apelido fofo."

“De alguma forma, não estou surpresa,” Mikasa balançou a cabeça e deu um tapinha no ombro de Eren. “Deixe que uma criança problemática faça ainda mais filhos problemáticos.”

“Eu não era uma criança problemática!” Eren se defendeu com um beicinho.

"Sim, você era!" Carla gritou da mesa de jantar, tendo pegado a conversa deles. “Mas você era muito fofo, então nós te perdoamos! E Levi conseguiu mantê-lo sob controle! ”

“ _ Damn right _ ,” Levi concordou com um tom monótono.

“Cuidado com a linguagem na frente dos bebês!” Kuchel repreendeu, cobrindo os ouvidos de Ilse.

Com isso, Eren e Mikasa entregaram fatias de bolo para todos ao redor da mesa, incluindo um Thomas muito impaciente que mergulhou de cara, para a desaprovação de seu pai.

O grupo conversou, relembrou os velhos tempos e brincou até o anoitecer, quando todos lentamente foram embora e voltaram para casa. Eren e Levi deixaram seus filhos cochilar na frente da televisão enquanto eles limpavam o espaço novamente e ventilavam o ar para eliminar todos os odores que haviam nublado no andar principal.

“Foi muito bom ver todos novamente. É como ... nós realmente temos uma família enorme e feliz, ”Eren comentou enquanto Levi lavava as mãos.

“Nós temos,” ele concordou, indo em direção à sala da família onde as crianças estavam caídas juntas no sono. No minuto em que Eren e Levi desligaram a televisão, eles acordaram sonolentos de novo. “Hora de dormir,” Levi sussurrou para os dois.

A palavra foi como um gatilho, fazendo os dois gemerem. "Ainda não!" Thomas implorou.

"Mas você  _ já estava _ dormindo, bobo." Eren pegou Ilse fungando enquanto Levi maltratava um Thomas se contorcendo.

“Hora da história, hora da história!” ele aplaudiu, agarrando Levi e envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço de seu Papa em um abraço. O carinho era apenas um meio de conseguir o que ele queria, eles sabiam disso, mas ainda era fofo como o inferno.

“Ok, uma história. Qual delas você quer?" Eren desistiu imediatamente, seguindo Levi escada acima até o quarto deles.

Eles fizeram o exercício tantas vezes que inconscientemente começaram uma rotina. Eles contariam a ambos uma história em sua cama antes de carregá-los para seus próprios quartos para dormir. Era a melhor maneira de fazer os dois cochilar simultaneamente, e uma boa noite de sono se tornou um tesouro em sua casa.

Thomas pensou muito e muito, o que era incomum. Normalmente, ele sabia exatamente o que queria e não tinha vergonha de dizer isso. Ele foi decisivo, assim como Levi, a menos que ele  _ realmente _ quisesse algo, nesse caso, ele passava mais tempo tentando descobrir como pedir o que precisava.

Todos eles se acomodaram na cama com Ilse aninhada no peito de Eren, Thomas no meio e Levi relaxado com o braço em volta de todos eles. Foi um dos momentos favoritos de Eren da noite.

"Como vocês se conheceram", Thomas finalmente disse timidamente. Era uma pergunta madura para alguém de sua idade e até Levi pareceu surpreso com o pedido.

"Você está perguntando porque é isso que estávamos comemorando hoje?" Levi perguntou a ele lentamente, percebendo o quão astuto seu filho realmente era. Thomas assentiu com a expressão mais decidida, como se isso fosse realmente a única coisa que ele queria, e ele não dormiria sem a história de sua escolha.

“Tínhamos mais ou menos a sua idade,” Eren começou melancolicamente. “E foi amor à primeira vista.”

"Foi isso?" Levi brincou enquanto os dois se recordavam vividamente do dia. "Você tentou lutar comigo, você sabe."

“Eu  _ lutei _ com você, e eu ganhei.”

"Ah, é mesmo?" Levi desafiou.

Eren suspirou e cedeu. "Foi um empate."

"Porc-“ Levi parou e acenou com a mão. "Vá em frente, então."

“Ok, éramos mais ou menos da sua idade e foi amor à primeira vista,” Eren recomeçou. “E foi um dia como hoje ...”

* * *

Com as crianças prontas para dormir, Levi finalmente conseguiu se juntar a Eren na cama também. Eles deixaram a porta aberta para as noites em que Thomas entraria depois de um pesadelo ou Ilse começaria a chorar. Eren estava aninhado nos cobertores, respirando profundamente o cheiro deles enquanto esperava Levi voltar. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, era engraçado como algumas coisas nunca mudavam. Eren estava tão fofo como sempre foi, e isso fez Levi se mover um pouco mais rápido em seu caminho de volta para debaixo das cobertas.

Em um movimento natural, os dois se enrolaram juntos como sempre faziam. Levi dormia de costas enquanto Eren se acomodava ao lado do Alfa. Sem pensar muito sobre isso, Levi colocou os dedos no cabelo de Eren e começou a acariciar suavemente em um ritmo lento e relaxante. A única luz na sala vinha dos monitores de bebê na mesa de cabeceira de Levi, mas essas eram facilmente ignoradas.

O aniversário do primeiro dia em que se conheceram se tornou mais uma tradição do que qualquer outra coisa em sua casa. Foi um dia que puderam contar que seriam brilhantes e felizes e sempre se esforçaram para torná-lo especial. Todo ano, isso trazia novas memórias e fazia Levi pensar sobre o quão sortudo ele era por ter encontrado Eren tão rapidamente e nunca tê-lo perdido nas mãos do tempo.

Ele não apenas pegou Eren, ele conseguiu algo que nunca imaginou ter: dois filhos. Depois de superar os terrores e as inseguranças de falhar como pai, ele percebeu que não cometeria os mesmos erros que os homens antes dele e era fácil não o fazer. Ele nunca deixaria sua família, nem daria a eles nada além de amor e devoção.

Antes de conhecer Eren, a vida de Levi era sombria e incerta. Ele raramente sorria e estava constantemente no limite, sempre se sentindo como um gato encurralado em um canto. Nas noites em que realmente conseguia dormir, ele sempre sonhava em ter um lar quente e seguro para se esconder quando precisasse. Eren o salvou daquela escuridão, deu a ele aquele lar em um instante e continuou a dar a ele um lar, não importando onde eles fossem. Se havia uma coisa que Levi sabia com certeza, juntos, eles sempre estariam em casa.

"Ei," Levi murmurou baixinho, chamando a atenção de Eren suavemente. Quando seu companheiro cantarolou em resposta, Levi beijou sua têmpora e sussurrou: "Obrigado."

"Para quê?" Eren bocejou, cheiro doce de morango nublando ao redor deles. Misturado com o de Levi, realmente criou sua própria pequena paisagem de verão.

“Por ser você,” Levi respondeu com um sorriso em seus lábios.

Eren riu um pouco e beijou Levi nos lábios suavemente e Levi se perguntou como algo tão leve e impensado poderia fazer todas as suas entranhas formigarem e vibrarem como a primeira vez que eles se beijaram. Não havia nenhum outro lugar que Levi quisesse estar naquele momento de tranquilidade,  _ Halcyon _ , pois ele tinha todo o seu universo bem na sua frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos, infelizmente, ao fim. Me despeço de vocês aqui, se no futuro decidir traduzir mais alguma fanfic vou avisar aqui.
> 
> Fiz um post no insta @ canecadourada.resenhas falando sobre minhas opiniões dessa fanfic que foi tão marcante pra mim, deem uma olhada. Beijos e estejam segures <3


End file.
